Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: We each have to pick our Poisons: some drink until intoxication make us forget stress, consequences, fears, and doubt. Some inhale adrenaline and exhale into a mindless high. Some commit reckless risks to feel excitement and alive. I love you. That is my Poison and my Cure. Reckless with the safety of my heart, alive by your touch, excited by your body, and high on your heart. AU.
1. Prologue-Fateful Intervention

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first crossover story. This entire story was requested by Dusk-BlackWarGreymon X and beta-read by him. As you can probably guess, it's a love story between one hyperactive knucklehead ninja and the world's oldest poisoner from a training trip onwards. This is the first of a number of full-length Fate stories that have been planned and will be written out over summer. Heads up warning this story begins sometime after Shippuden Episode 188 so except lots of dialogue for the first quarter or so.**

 **I do not own anything, Kishimoto owns Naruto and Semiramis is the property of Type-Moon.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Prologue - Fateful Intervention**

* * *

"Well…that was a little disappointing. They made quite a pair."

Centuries, millennia, eons, it was sometimes hard to keep track of how much time passed in the pitch-black abyss Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg called his home. Or his favored base of operations. Normal minds, even magi, would have recoiled in horror at the empty darkness that surrounded the old vampire, there was no air of any kind to breath and the sheer feeling of emptiness was all encompassing. Truly the home of the Second Magic user was the vacuum of space, the final frontier man had yet to conquer, at least in six out of ten worlds he looked at. One world was making strides, he'd turn his attention to that one after sating this newest idea.

Before him floated one of his many "mirrors". By modern interoperations they were more like satellite TVs, their channels-the endless parallel worlds that existed in near perfect harmony. Generally speaking most of the inhabitants had no knowledge of each other, and from time to time that was for the best. Normally Zelretch was willing to let that be the norm, but not this time.

Shirou Kotomine, Shirou Amukusa, Ruler. His well-intentioned but ultimately doomed attempt to cleanse humanity of its ability to sin had ended in failure. His venture wasn't without its highlights, he'd found love along the way, or rather love had found him. Cradling the head of the foolhardy would-be-savior was the oldest poisoner in recorded history, Semiramis, or as she was known, Assassin of Red. How she'd managed to survive a fatal blow delivered by the Knight of Treachery was a miracle all to itself, but Semiramis has reached the end of the line just like her lover. It was tragic in Zelretch's opinion, even if he found their plan doomed and ultimately pointless, they'd stayed the course and if only for the briefest of moments found happiness.

"I suppose this is for the…" Stopping himself, Zelretch put a finger to his bearded chin. _Who exactly was it for the best for?_ Certainly not Semiramis. He knew her history and character quite well, the Assyrian queen did not love easily, but when she did she loved deeply and devotedly as evident by what he was witnessing. _After coming all this way, you've lost it again._ Shaking his head in disappointment. Rising from his cherished seat he took several steps forward, the looking-glass like portal following him.

Taking a turn, he came upon a hallway composed of hundreds of viewing portals. Unlike the others what these portals showed were not of a world of Servants and magi, but of warriors called shinobi, ninja. By Zelretch's estimate some eons had passed since he'd discovered the dozens or so shinobi world, and quickly his interests had been peaked. It wasn't often he got to see super-powered ninjas duke it out, and what he saw often proved ample entertainment for him.

One ninja in particular had not only caught his attention but won his respect as well.

For centuries, he'd watched countless nominees for the "Child of Prophecy" come and go through his viewing lens. Many of them had shown promise, yet for all of that their stories still ended in tragedy. Then the actual child came, and from the most unexpected place of all.

Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife, a child denied his heritage and the respect he deserved. In spite of that, the child had risen above adversity and prospered. He'd broken the Curse of Hatred, defeated the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Again, his lips curved in amusement remembering that moment where he and his teammates, including the wayward Sasuke Uchiha, landed a combined blow on the horned goddess. While their sensei had been content to smile on in heartfelt joy, Zelretch threw back his head in a fit of boastful laughter. The Goddess of Chakra, the woman reputed as a goddess and demon, fooled by a "harem trick" and eventually fell by three wayward friends reunited by fate as a savior, a healer, and a revolutionary.

The war won he returned to his village as a hero to the entire world, and eventually to Zelretch's quite joy, found love. He'd toyed with intervening if only to get the blond to notice the feelings of the blue-haired Hyūga that always watched him and supported him. Given his background, Zelretch supposed he could have given the boy some slack. He had no idea what romantic love was, but thankfully he realized it just in time to rescue her. Again, he'd laughed at the heartfelt kiss he exchanged with Hinata Hyūga after proclaiming his desire to spend the rest of his life with her. It was a happy ending to a brave warrior's story, something Zelretch admittedly had a soft spot for.

"Happy ending," He mused looking the Uzumaki Family enjoying another peaceful breakfast together. Naruto Uzumaki had struggled and endured, and in the end had been justly rewarded. He was a bright and impressionable boy, the sort any woman would have been blessed to have for a lover. "Blessed…" Turning his head back to the other lens, he saw time was almost up for the poisoner and false-saint. _Come to think of it, Naruto is so honest and straight forward he would throw ANY of those women for a loop._ _Not just Naruto himself, the entire premise by which his world operated was so different from those of the world of Heroic Spirits._ _It'd be quite a love story, perhaps one of the best ones I've seen in a while._ Lips twitching the old vampire held up his hand and swooped out the reflecting lens for another, one showing the young blond at a different point in his life, when he was still young and under the tutelage of Jiraiya. "Yes, yes that could work. It's all there."

Foxes were crafty creatures, but faithfully as well. They made for excellent lovers as persons such as Hinata Hyūga and Hakuno Kishinami could attest. He would make it up to the previous two after he tended to this business.

"This is going to be fun." The silver-haired vampire stated, moving in a new direction within his abyssal abode. None knew it at the time, but the Second Magic-users' actions would have ripples that would spread out far and wide which was exactly what the old vampire in planned.

He had some work to do.

Naruto was both amazed and infuriated at how one supposedly simple jutsu could cause him so much trouble. It was almost criminal how his luck with the jutsu was at times a hit and a miss. _Well, this time it was going to be a hit._ He was going to summon a full-grown toad, not a tadpole or squirt like Gamakichi or Gamatatsu.

 _"Eh, since genjutsu's going to take bit longer than I expected try practicing your Summoning Jutsu. It'll help you in the long run if you're able to summon an ACTUAL toad that can help you in a fight."_

The blond wasn't sure which he was madder over-the snicker Jiraiya had spoken with or the subtle implication he was going to rig Naruto's summoning so he ended up wither…him. He shivered at the mere thought of seeing Gamariki again, never mind his mind-boggling genjutsu. No, he'd rather risk summoning Gamabunta and having to explain himself than put up with that lipstick-wearing weird excuse for an amphibian. Then again, even though the relationship between the two was now soured Naruto didn't put it past his teacher to pull a fast one on him. Ever since their little adventure in Genjutsu Tree Village he'd noticed the old pervert had been acting strange, well, stranger than usual. For the sake of his sanity Naruto felt it best not to question what was going on the old master's head, nothing good could come of it.

Almost three days had passed since their battle with the renegade Kandachi of the Hidden Rain and Naruto was still riding a little high on their victory. Finally, finally he'd developed a stronger version of his Rasengan, and he did it without the Kyuubi's help. In celebration, Jiraiya had treated him to a better than decent meal…and then the next morning told him to work not to get too overconfident.

"It's not like I've taken a great big leap with the Massive Rasengan." Looking at his worn palm he thought back to the feel of the technique, the bigger than average weight of the giant sphere of chakra and how much push back he felt when he slammed it into Kandachi's overgrown seashell. _If I end up going up against Sasuke with it…would I be able to win against his Chidori? And what about Itachi and that shark guy? How much of a help is it going to be?_ All around him lay evidence of his lingering doubt-blast markings indicating where he'd taken the time to practice the Rasengan, even though he was supposed to be working on the Summoning Jutsu. No doubt Jiraiya would throw a fit, but it's not like Naruto had much to worry about. He had chakra to spare and was fully intent on using it to its fullest before he returned to Konoha.

Laying on his back, he stared up at the azure sky above him. Sometimes it was so easy to forget he was miles away from home and all his friends…and that Sasuke's leaving of the village was barely over four months ago. That part in particular he found it hard to wrestle with at times. Had it really been only three months since he'd come within a hair's breadth of killing his best friend while said friend was trying to kill him? Subconsciously his right hand fell over his chest where he felt Sasuke drive his fist inward.

 _You could have kept going, you could have killed me, ya' know._ According to Granny Tsunade compared to what could have happened he got off light. Naruto didn't need to be told that, he remembered Sasuke putting a hole in his chest the first time.

"Alright, that's enough mopping around! Next time, I'm just gonna drop a giant toad on his ass! That'll make us even!" Jumping to his feet, he walked over to a new patch of grass. The running of the river water ten feet from him did wonders in putting his mind at ease and getting him to concentration. "This time I'm definitely summoning a toad! For sure!" Nicking his thumb for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he performed the required hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The second the young genin slammed his palm into the ground light exploded from the ground beneath his hand. "H-Huh?!"

In his private dimension, Zelretch grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Thank me later, boy. She's just a fine a woman as Hinata Hyūga." Snapping his fingers, the collection of colored spheres behind him lit up like an array of Christmas lights. "I'll see to it you two end up together in another life, but be content with this woman, warm her heart as you'll do to so many others."

The several floating spheres were all connected by thin wire-like strings. Holding his hand out to the lens, he commanded the transfer of matter and energy in the direction he wanted. The outer corns of the viewing lens became consumed by blazing emerald light that quickly became seething black. Each of the spheres pulsated once before completely breaking apart into light particles that were carried through the strings into lens. Once the last of them were transferred, Zelretch sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then, onto the miko fox and her lover."

* * *

Contrary to what some believed the Throne of Heroes was a rather gossip heavy-place. One of the hottest topics was summoning, who was summoned by who, when they were summoned, and how. Stories ran the gauntlet from eye-rising to flat out embarrassing.

When Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria opened her eyes she knew what category this was going under.

Immediately the first thing she took notice of were the eyes, blue as a clear sky and so full of innocence and life. Then came the whiskers on a babyish face. Her Master was young, that was all she needed, a brat. The blue pools stared back at her in open eye and Semiramis stared back. Just as she opened her mouth to speak her Master beat her to the punch.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Wincing in annoyance, Semiramis fought back the urge to slap the child. As he fell back, she got a good look at him. In one glance she realized her new Master was either color blind, had the worst fashion sense imaginable, or she'd been summoned to a time period of outlandish clothing. Of particular interest was the headband he wore around his forehead, she'd never seen anything like it, and then there was the symbol. _Must be some kingdom's emblem or of some sort. Is that it?_ His mouth hug open in agape shock as Semiramis looked around. Forests in the background and a river to his left, but what she really took interest of were the battle scars. Indentions in the rocks and trees and even ground. Settling her silted eyes on the frightened youth, she deduced him to be the cause. _He seems to have some power…wait, what is that?_ Narrowing her focus she saw a great mass of power bundled within the boy's stomach, dark power. _That power it's…dark, malevolent, and almost…sentient._ Curious, she took one step forward causing the blond to squeak in alarm. _Oh yes, that's right. He's a newbie. I suppose I should get introductions out of the way._ "Hello, I ask you, are you my Master?"

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Mas-M-Master?! W-What the hell do you mean Master? Who are you? What are you?! You're definitely not a toad!" He cried getting to his shaky feet.

At the mention of the word toad, Semiramis felt her eyebrow twitch. Were it not for years of self-control, she would have said something right there. "A…toad?"

"Y-Yeah, a t-toad. If so you're awfully pretty for one."

Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?

On his feet, Semiramis found the child was shorter than her by a handful of centimeters _. He was young, probably only around thirteen or so._ His right hand was worn and his thumb was caked with dried blood. Stepping forward, he squinted his eyes in examination of her.

"What do you mean…am I your Master, lady, who are you?"

Before answering him, Semiramis looked to his left hand having picked up the faint traces of magical energy. "Hold up your left hand."

For a minute he looked ready to protest but did as she instructed. A part of Semiramis was hoping it wasn't so, but as he held up his head she spied the red markings on the back of his left hand. It was…strange, looking at the Command Seals Semiramis realized they were in the shape of three flame-like tails, canine tails. _No, fox tails. What exactly is this boy?_ "Hm, well, it seems that settles it. You apparently are my Master."

"Can you please tell me who you are?! And why do you keep calling me your Master! Are you one of Pervy-Sage's…eh," Semiramis was one-part amused and another part annoyed as he looked up and down her body. A cool breeze blew across the clearing blowing some strains of her onyx black hair across her face. "You're…uh, too pretty to be just a genjutsu trick, at least I hope you're not a trick."

Groaning in frustration, Semiramis decided to quit beating around the bush and get this over with. "I am your Assassin-Class Servant, I have answered your call from the Throne of Heroes and am here to serve as your ally and weapon in the Holy Grail War. There, is that enough information for you?"

Another wind blew across the field, and above head both could hear a collection of birds riding the wind.

"Uhhhh…nope, sorry." Stepping back he put his hand together in some sort of seal, his left two index and middle fingers clapped underneath his right hand which had the same fingers raised. Semiramis felt a buildup of energy followed by the youth's body expelling a faint blue aura. A minute passed before he opened his eyes to look back at her. "You're…real."

"Yes, I'm real." She said somewhat hotly. Her patience was growing shorter by the second. "I will say it again. I am your Servant Assassin, called forth from the Throne of Heroes to participant in the Holy Grail War."

She was about ready to slap the dumbfounded look off the boy's face when he held out his hand. "Oookay then, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Future Hokage. Nice to meet ya'."

Finally, Semiramis felt her eyebrow twitch. _What in Anu's name have I just gotten myself into?_

So engrossed in the conversation, neither of the pair noticed the large black and gold-colored Scroll that appeared just a few feet from them. Tucked neatly beneath it was a letter initialed "Z" followed by a notice of congratulations.

* * *

 **Thus begins one of the weird love stories I'm probably ever going to write, either way I'm hoping you'll all read on to see how these two end up together.**


	2. Chapter 1-Introductions and Explanations

**Okay, then he's the first real chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 1-Introductions and Explanations**

* * *

So far this was turning out be one of the strangest days of Naruto's life, and he liked to think he'd led a colorfully life so far, all things considered. What started out as a routine training exercise had become something completely different? And he wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain it to Pervy Sage when he got back. Whenever that was, for all Naruto knew he was out doing "research" for another one of his so-called novels. Truth be told, he actually dreaded him coming back as he had no idea how he was going to explain the black-dressed woman before him. Speaking of said woman, she perhaps the most beautiful and terrifying girl he'd ever seen in his life, and that beat out a lot of women.

He'd never seen hair as long as hers', hell, it actually touched and dragged along the ground. Were it not for his previous run-ins with the likes of Sakura and Ino he'd have asked her point-blank if she ever bothered to cut it or give it some thought. That, and Shizune had told him never to talk about a woman's hair unless it was as a compliment. Besides that, there was her outfit. It was…weird, undoubtedly the weirdest dress he'd ever seen. From the gold accents he guessed it must have been some kind of royal gown, though he's not the one would have considered outlandish made in his personal opinion. Combined with the hair and he was tempted to say she was trying to get people to call her out on her appearance. Given her sharp pointy ears and eyes, Naruto felt she didn't need them. It was odd, looking into the snake-like silts he felt reminded of Orochimaru's reptilian pupils and felt a similar feeling of danger coming from her, though not quite as much.

Glancing down at the back of his hand, he cautiously screeched at the red marks to see if they were paint or indeed real. Once second his hand as fine, then there was a brief burning sensation, and the next he was holding out his hand to the strange woman. "So…uh, what are these?"

"They are Command Seals." She answered in a haughty voice that reminded him a little too much of Tsunade. "They are proof of your status as a Master and what binds me to you as Master and Servant."

"You keep saying that Master and Servant stuff, what is? What is this stuff?"

There was a short growl and a shadow over the woman's face before she managed to get her emotions back under control. "I am going to explain this one last time, try to listen. I am a Servant, a being called forth from the Throne of Heroes to act as your personal familiar in the battle for the Holy Grail, an object of great power coveted by many. As an Assassin think of me as your shadow, that which will follow you and strike down those that oppose swiftly and quietly." It was almost amazing how easily the boy fell for her half-truth, or at least how enticed by her words he became. True, he was technically her Master, but that could be worked around. _I am not going to spend this entire war at the beck and call of a novice like this. There must be somewhere more skilled around, perhaps I can persuade them to become my new Master._

"Um, okay, Assassin, does uh, that Scroll belong to you?"

"What scroll?"

Following the direction of his fingers, Semiramis noticed for the first time the somewhat massive Scroll lying in the almost five feet from her. She recognized the colors as her own immediately. Every fiber in her body told her that something was amiss, it wasn't just in the relatively clean air which was overwhelming devoid of mana but in the earth itself. It was…almost overflowing with natural energy. Even passively, she mentally shut her eyes and felt an absurd amount of energy running beneath her. Looking at the scroll she walked towards it with her Master, "Naruto" watching her carefully. Up close, she spotted the folded note beneath it. A drop of sweat began to form on her flawless skin as she reached for the note and carefully unfolded it. To her surprise, it was written in her native Assyrian tongue.

 _Dearest Semiramis,_

 _As you can probably guess by closing your eyes and focusing this world you've been summoned to is not your own, nor is it mine. It is a world of shinobi, ninjas, powerful ninjas at that whose might can rival and even exceed that of Heroic Spirits such as yourself. Rather than mana this world runs on a power known as "chakra" it is far more abundant and easier to gather, not to mention this new world has FAR less restrictions on it than those that we know of. This world is not sentient, there is no Counter Force or such so when you summon your garden know you will be able to do so and keep it active for as long as you like._

 _There is no Holy Grail War being fought, you have been summoned solely to stand beside that young man with whiskers on his face. Watch him, protect him, guide him. He may not look like much, but believe me, he will do many great things and bring joy and redemption to many people, yourself included._

 _P.S. To make sure you're properly equipped, I took the liberty of doing some shopping for you. Don't worry, the scroll and its contents are specifically linked to you so that only you may open it and use it. Use your garden well and let the fruits you harvest be ripe._

 _Sincerely, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg._

Semiramis didn't know rather to laugh, cry, or scream after finishing reading the letter. To confirm she read it over again, and then again, and then again. Each time she felt her eyes growing wider and wider and the hole in her heart grow bigger. Unknowingly, her teeth began granting together as evidence of her building rage. Her fingers curled into hooks as her head fell. Every second that passed the air grew thinner and thinner, or maybe that was just her. Whatever it was it manifested as a bubbling aura of foul green and violet smoke that exploded from the ground around her, throwing Naruto back and keeping him pinned to the ground in absolute horror. Throwing her head back she roared to the heavens cursing Zelretch and the gods, her mother especially; in her rage-filled mind she couldn't help but believe she'd had some unseen hand in this if only to make her suffer. A torrent of curses in her native tongue spew forth like water from a fountain. She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry, arguably only when she was allowed to mourn the death of her first husband.

Unknown to the black-haired Servant, her new Master was watching the entire drama with wide fearfully eyes. He'd seen mood swings like this with Granny Tsunade and Sakura thus he knew to keep his distance. Except with they merely punched him or any surrounding thing when they got angry, not summon a cloud of toxic gas that made his nostrils burn and his eyes water. One unconscious whiff and he could have sworn he'd inhaled poison, sending him scrambling towards the river. Splashing water against his face, he half-hoped the illusion would be dispelled and he'd find himself staring at an empty blue sky. His continued hearing and sense of smell told him the dream was far from over, and his life was probably still at stack.

"Uh, uhm, Miss Assassin, can you…uh cool it down a little? Please?" The patch of green grass that the mysterious woman had stood upon was now a lifeless black circle of earth that grew wider and wider by the second. The air grew fouler as the toxic pillar continued to grow; in seconds it had succeeded anything he'd ever seen Shizune produce. "Hey! Hey! Whatever that letter says I'm sorry, but could you please stop!"

By some miracle the blonde's words penetrated the literal wall of rage and spite. Quickly Semiramis looked downwards to find Naruto standing against her, unlike the many who'd seen her in anger he showed little fear. Immediately, she respected that. The aura of venomous power died down leaving her standing cross-armed in the dead patch of grass. "Very well…Master."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he fell back on his bottom wiping a layer of sweat off his cheeks. He might have spoken too soon. "Ya' know, you don't have to keep calling me Master. Just call me Naruto. I told you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

Semiramis wasn't quite sure why but the carefree smile on the whiskered boy's face was a little…unnerving. His eyes shined with honesty and keen interest, almost too much of it. "I told you, I am Assassin."

"Uh, no offense but that sounds more like a title. What's your real name?"

 _Heh, so he's a bit smarter than he looks. I guess he won't be an entirely useless puppet._ Feinting a cough to gather her breath, she moved some strands of hair behind one of her pointed ears in an attempt to regain her air of regality. "You ask me what is my True Name, as your Servant I shall tell it to you. Remember it well." Locking eyes, she blasted him with the full force of her invisible power. "My name is Semiramis, daughter of the goddess Derketo, Wise Queen of Assyria, and builder of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World." _One little white lie mixed in with the truth, he wouldn't notice, and in the long run it wouldn't matter._

Naruto stared at the woman now identified as Semiramis with a slight agape mouth and large eyes. He was half-tempted to call her bluff, but one look told him this woman wasn't lying. Surely the likes of Kakashi, Sakura, or Pervy Sage would have called her out on lying, but Naruto couldn't do that. Maybe it was the way she was dressed or the sheer aura of unfiltered power and authority that radiated from her. Without a doubt she was completely different from Tsunade, who he admittedly didn't think much of when he first saw her, maybe the booze had something to do with that. Semiramis, she looked like a queen and carried herself like one, even he could see that.

That in mind he spared a glance at her palm, repressing a shiver at how her palms were dominated by golden spikes he was sure could punch holes in him if he got on the woman's bad side. "So, um, Semiramis, could you tell me about this Holy Grail War and Throne of Heroes place? I kinda lost." Sitting cross legged, he stared at her openly showing his willingness to listen.

 _It's not like you need to know any of it since there's no war being fought…and you'll likely never see it._ She wished they were in a room with chair or tables, something where they could discuss things like civilized people. Still, compared to where they could have be she supposed an open field was better than nothing. Fixing her dress, she settled into the grass sitting on her knees. "The Holy Grail War is a battle consisting of seven magi who summon seven Servants, being such as myself from the Throne of Heroes. The Throne is an alternate dimension housing the souls of my world's greatest and most respected heroes, mostly." She couldn't hold back the wicked snicker upon finishing the statement. Another white little lie that her buffoon of a Master wouldn't realize and wouldn't lose sleep over. "We Servants are aren't the genuine articles, we are merely copies of the originals."

"Like shadow clones?" He interrupted having kept up so far.

"Shadow…clones?" Semiramis questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, shadow clones! Here, I'll show you!" Making that hand sign again, Semiramis felt a surge of energy then there were two puffs of smoke beside him. Once the smoke dispersed, two more Narutos completely identical to the one sitting stood before her. "See? Just like shadow clone!" They said in unison.

"Y-Y-Yes, something similar to that." She answered, a little startled. _So this world does have magecraft. Hm, I wonder how good this child is, his…mana supply is vast for one his age. That explains the extra surge in power I've felt since being summoned._ "Continuing, we Servants are summoned as familiars at the beck and call of these seven Masters to do battle with one another until only one pair remains."

"What?!" The middle Naruto exclaimed falling back a little. "You mean you guys are called from this Throne of Heroes place just so you can kill each other? That's sick!"

"Clearly you haven't seen the world much, this is a standard affair in my world." Semiramis calmly retorted, realizing she'd been settled with an overly idealistic Master. It was another headache she'd have to learn to work with. "We are Servants, magical familiars meant to do battle to the death. Besides, we're not even technically alive so there's little harm-" Naruto's quick intake of breath cut her off. His face had now become caked in a thin layer of fear as had his clones. All three were now looking at her with shaky eyes. "What is it now, Master?"

The all-too obvious jab completely flew over the blonde's head as his mind was filled with a more pressing issue. "W-W-W-Wh-Wha-Whadda m-m-m-mean y-you Servants a-aren't technically _alive_?"

"We are spirits, magically familiars. Though we do possess physical bodies, we're still spiritual bodies held together by magic."

"GHOST! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' GHOST!" Naruto screamed, scrambling backwards while his clones literally poofed out of existence in fear. Now there was a good ten feet or so separating them.

Once again, Semiramis felt her eyes twitch and the desire to scream became prominent. _Zelretch, I'm going to find you, and when I do I will make you pay for this._ The urge to hang her head and scream was beaten back; seeing the trembling form of her Master gave Semiramis an idea. Flashing the blond a wicked smile that turned her enchanting face into that of a nightmare. "Yes, Master, we Servants are akin to ghosts. Many of us died centuries ago, I myself am well over two-thousand years old by my world's estimates. See, we Servants are able to maintain our physical form by feeding off the magical power of our Masters…or we can sustain ourselves by finding more…alternative means of substance."

In that one sentence alone, Naruto already had an idea of what "alternative means" was. Regardless, his mouth moved on its own. "Wh…What kind of…alternative means?"

Grinning with a smile fit for a demon, she answered him, "Souls, human souls can be quite good substance for us Servants to maintain our forms and powers."

The babbling of the water became the sole source of sound between the newly formed pair. Naruto continuously stared at Semiramis with wide fearful eyes. He'd gone from viewing her with awe to now unfiltered terror. For her part Semiramis enjoyed the fear that welled up in his eyes, and it provided her ample cover to examine him. Focusing her mind's eye, she saw it-a powerful dark lump of energy buried in the boy's stomach. To get a closer look she'd have to physically touch and examine him, but that part could come later. Studying it from afar, she realized part of it was actually coming from Naruto. As she's suspected the child had a rather large pool of mana, enough to properly sustain her provided she didn't get to reckless. Briefly glancing back at her scroll, she wondered if he was strong enough to allow her to summon her beautiful garden.

All these questions could be answered another time. She supposed it was important for her to win over her new Master's trust. Foolish as he was he was strong enough to keep her supplied and that made him useful until she could find a way to free herself. "Be at ease, my young Master. Luckily your mana supply seems strong enough to sustain me so I'll refrain from preying on civilians."

That statement seemed to put his mind mostly at ease, though his face showed confusion instead of fear. "Er, what's mana, and what do you mean I have a lot of it. Do you mean chakra?"

"How about you explain a little something me before you proceed further with this game of twenty questions." One of the positives to having a social inapt Master such as this Semiramis could float her royal status and receive little to no push back for it. It'd been far too long since she had the opportunity to do so. "How about you answer some questions for me, like for example where exactly I am and what it is you're doing here."

In a somewhat startling turnaround, Naruto moved back towards her coming within touching distance. "You're in the Land of Fire, that much I can tell ya. You will have to ask Pervy Sage where exactly because I don't have a clue where we are. Probably on our way to some hot springs resort so he can do more peeping." Since he'd said it with a sideways sneer, Naruto completely missed the dark look that fell over Semiramis' face at the word "peeping". If he had he might have rethought his words, if only for his beloved mentor's sake. Alas, when he looked back Semiramis gave a nod to continue. "See there are five countries: the Land of Fire which we're in, the Land of Wind, Land of Water, Land of Earth, and Land of Lightning. Each country has a hidden village, this is mine." With his thumb he proudly pointed to the swirl symbol engraved on his headband. "Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, home of Ichiraku Ramen, the cooked ramen in the world."

Semiramis squinted to get a better view of the headband's symbol. Keeping her eyes carefully locked on Naruto, she reached out with her fingers to poke the shiny metal. As she did so, she noticed Naruto's entire body tense-he was on guard. _This headband must be pretty important to him. Hm, perhaps I'll let him keep it._ "This Hidden Leaf village, tell me-"

"I think it's better if I do the explaining from here on out, Naruto's not the sharpest kunai you'll run into." Said a masculine voice that made Naruto's brow twitched.

What happened next was far from what master and student were expecting.

First, Naruto felt as if his entire body had been seized by an invisible force that hurled him out of the way. His startled cry fell on deaf ears as Semiramis swung her left hand out, a blackish-gray iron chain materializing around it and ready to strike at the white-haired man that appeared where the blonde had formerly been sitting. To his credit, Jiraiya reacted quickly enough in holding up his hands in a show of peace, but Semiramis knew better. If she made a move he'd react, and with her Master so close she couldn't risk it so she decided try diplomacy.

"It took a while to finally come out of shadows, then again, given your appearance it's quite understandable." The ancient queen cracked, causing the blond to burst into laughter. "You heard almost all of our conversation so I'm assuming I don't have to waste my time repeating everything I just said."

"Why, maybe I'd like to hear it all again despite how ridiculous it sounds." Jiraiya leered, crossing both his arms while shooting her a too cocky smile. It fell from his lips the second he felt the ground beneath his feet crack, with impressive speed he jumped backwards as another chain broken through the grass and hovered before him as if it were a live creature. "That's quite a neat little trick you've got there."

The arrival of Naruto's so-called master had at least given her the chance to test out some of her abilities. At the very least she could manifest her chains, those would be sufficient enough weapons until she could begin manufacturing her beloved poisons. One look at the white-haired man told her she was going to be needing them in the future, if only to serve as a threat.

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto chose then to step in to save his perverted mentor. Though he'd seen him punched through more walls than he could count something told him what Semiramis planned on doing to him was going to make Tsunade's punishments look like a feather tap. "Hey, Semiramis, you can cool it down a little. Trust me, pervy sage is the guy to talk to if you want info on geography and all that. He may be weird as hell, but he's smarter than he looks."

"That's a fine way to talk about the man who agreed to take you on a training trip to teach you new and powerful jutsu out of the goodness of his heart?" The old sage proclaimed before feinting emotional pain. "Honestly, and after all I've done for you."

Naruto wasn't having it. "You mean like using my hard-earned money to party with girls and peeking on-uhm! Lemhgo!"

Jiraiya kept his hands clapped over his student's mouth while shooting worrying looks Semiramis' way. What he saw did not put his mind at ease. "N-Now, now, Naruto! Let's not go talking about stuff like this in front of your new lady friend! B-Besides, based on what I hear she's going to be our new traveling companion. Ahem, that is unless you different plans, Semiramis, right?" Despite having only hearing it once, he spoke her name with near perfect fluidity.

Semiramis was almost impressed, almost. It appeared like with her Master there was more to this old fool than meets the eye. "Well, unless the Command Seals on that boy's hands change I'm pretty much stuck to him, not to mention after hearing my explanation I feel you're not going to let me roam free, are you, sage of perversion." Still with a hand clapped over his mouth, Naruto exploded into another fit of laughter while Jiraiya comically hung his head. Just from this short interaction, she'd gathered enough information about this man to know he was a man who lived by his lust. Keeping her mounting dread hidden behind a calm mask, she watched as he fell to the ground muttering how his reputation had been roamed yet again. _If you're like this on a daily basis then I doubt you have much of a reputation to speak of._ "So, are you going to show some gentlemanly edict and explain where I am, or am I going to have to pay the nearest village a visit?"

Both men looked at her showing they weren't sure rather to take her statement as a joke or a threat. Naruto's look was more puzzling while his teacher's was harder. Clearly, he was picking up on the hints she was dropping faster than her Master. That was both good and bad, good because it meant someone in this group had a brain, and bad because it would make Naruto difficult to manipulate as she saw fit. That said, it at least gave her a challenge in gaining her freedom. With no Holy Grail to be fought over that meant she wouldn't have to worry about battling other Servants, in other words she was free to her own devices. All she had to do was find someway to remove the Command Seals on the boy's hand and she was set.

Yes, it was only a matter of sweet time, and Semiramis was nothing if not patient.

* * *

It took little over an hour to come upon a suitable village for the newly formed trio to stay at for the night. Just before leaving, Semiramis had sent out a few of her familiars in another test-run of her powers. Naruto had predictably expressed shock that she knew the "Summoning Jutsu" as well before she explained to him what familiars were. It was only the beginning of what she felt was going to be a long slung until she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Just another on the long list of indignities, she was going to have suffer through.

Even before they made it to the village, her doves had gathered enough information for her to come to a successful hypothesis on the world she'd been summoned to. First off, it greatly resembled that of feudal Japan from the architecture and surroundings alone. Her doves had told her of spotting kanji, ever written language being written down in Japanese letters. She suspected if she sent her doves out further they'd similarly bring back reports of eastern-style castles and fortifications. All of her suspicions were finally confirmed when they arrived in the nearest town which reminded her somewhat of small villages in her own home country.

Once they found a suitable inn to spend the night Semiramis re-materialized. It was only after seeing her dissolve into light particles then reappear, did she think he finally grasped the fact that she wasn't human and indeed was a spirit. At least this time, he didn't panic or scoot over to the opposite end of the room in slight fear of her. Semiramis supposed she should have enjoyed that fear while it lasted. Jiraiya was far more suspicious, immediately questioning her on what the limits of her abilities were. To satisfy his interest she explained to him Presence Concealment.

"Pretty snazzy ability, fitting for someone who fits into this…Assassin class you called it?"

"But of course. Each of the seven classes come with what are called Class Skills that are almost required for a Heroic Spirit." The black-haired woman proudly proclaimed. "My Presence Concealment is C+ so I can conceal myself well enough when need be."

"Huh-uh, now what other Class Skills do you possess." Jiraiya inferred, causing her to shoot him a quick glare. "He, I may be old but I've played a few RPGs in my time."

"You mean the kind where-"

"The kind where the student listens to his wise and respected teacher and doesn't interrupt him." Jiraiya growled, shooting the young man a sharp glare completely with gnashing teeth. In the time the short glaring match ensued, Semiramis rolled her eyes and questioned rather or not she'd been cursed by some higher power. "Anyway, you said one of the Class Skills, how many do you 'Assassins' possess?"

"The Assassin class possesses only Presence Concealment, our title is Silent Killer after all, but," crossing her legs, she shot the two males a wicked smirk that sent chills down their spines. "I'm a bit…different from other Assassins."

"Different how?" Naruto questioned from his position on the bed.

Holding up her fingers, Semiramis concentrated her mind. On one hand she was attempting to answer their question, and on the other she wanted to see how far she could push her powers. Right before the eyes of the two ninja a small glass vial manifested out of thin air, a bright green liquid snuggly contained within it and capped off by a cork. Turning it around Semiramis examined the vial, positive grunts rolling off her sealed lips.

"Uh, mind sharing with the two of us?"

"Would you like a drink, Master?" Semiramis spoke, offering him the vial.

"Sit." The humor in Jiraiya's voice completely vanished as he stared at the vial before reaching out with his hand. Watching carefully as Semiramis handed him the vial, he looked it over then uncorked it and holding it up to his nose. "Ah, I see you specialize in poison, is that some time of Class Skill as well?"

Snapping her fingers, she caused the vial and cork to disappear in particles of gold and black light. If she had to guess if she wanted to she could re-summon them with a whim. "No, that was Item Construction, a Skill belonging to the Caster Class, Heroic Spirits of sorcery and magic."

"Wait, so you're a sorceress too, like casting spells and stuff? That's awesome!"

Another small burst of pride went off inside the Servant as she flipped her hair to the side. "Count yourself lucky for I am one of the few Servants possessing the Double Summon Skill, it allows me to hold attributes from another Class, in my case, the Caster Class."

"I see, so an assassin and a type of magician, quite a combo. Truly you must have been quite the fearsome warrior in life, Semiramis." There was something accusing in the way Jiraiya spoke to her and Semiramis knew what it was. He was gauging her reactions to see which ones elected the strongest response. Indeed, he was smarter than he looked.

"Fufu, I'd watch your tone, sage, from what your student tells me you live a rather dangerous and carefree life, you never know when a single slip up may cost you."

Originally, Naruto hadn't given much thought to how his teacher would react to his…Servant other than ogling over how pretty she was. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would happen. The air in the hotel room had gone from fairly pleasant to outright suffocating. On another note, a part of him was somewhat glad to see the more serious side of his teacher coming out for something other than girls or his life being at stake.

 _ **You should probably recant that statement, brat. That woman IS dangerous, that fool of a sage seems to be the only one to realize that.**_ Rumbled a deep voice from the corners of Naruto's mind.

 _Oh, how nice of you to drop by, what, you couldn't be bothered when I asked for some of your chakra earlier when I was practicing my Rasengan?_ He fired back pointedly.

 _ **I'm sorry, but who's the main one operating this meat suit?**_

 _Didn't you say that was going to be you one day?_ Naruto mentally scowled, remembering the Nine Tails' more verbal threats whenever they had one of their…discussions _. Besides, what do you mean she's dangerous? I kind of already got that when I saw her turn all the grass around her into death weeds. Geeze, I'm almost scared to let her near my garden back home._ The blonde's eyes widened as it was the first time in several weeks, he'd thought of his small well-maintained garden back in the village. _Y-Y-You think it's being looked after? Oh man, what if they've all died without me being there to look after them?! What then?!_

 _ **How about you figure that out after you get your answers checked out.**_ The giant fox snorted.

Huh?

"Naruto!"

Snapping to attention, he found two sets of eyes somewhat uncomfortable glaring at him. "U-Uh, y-yeah?"

"Since Semiramis will be your…partner for foreseeable future, why don't you go into town and get her some clothes. Not that what she's wearing right now isn't impressive or worthy of praise." A sideways glance went Semiramis' way, causing her to scowl a little. "But it draws a little too much attention, especially if we run into trouble while traveling or when we return to the village. Why don't you go find her some more…suitable clothes?"

While the request was understandable, Naruto was having trouble processing the notion of him being the one assigned to go shopping for a woman of all people. "S-Sure, um, Semiramis, is there-"

"Just go out and find a fabric stand or something of the sort." Massaging her eyebrow, the ancient queen leaned on table feeling a migraine coming on. "Just simple clothing fabric will be enough for me, I'll handle it from there." He was smart enough not to press her any further and quickly put on his sandals. Naruto was almost out the door when Semiramis' sharp voice cut him off. From the tone alone he was almost too frightened to turn his head around to meet her eyes, but did so anyway. "Master, as your Servant I'm trusting you to put my well-being above your own. Please…don't make me think I've misplaced my trust."

Naruto had been on the receiving end of several rather grim and dark threats from females in his life, but the one he received from the long-haired Assyrian woman was without a doubt the scariest. Frantically nodding his head he stepped out then slammed the door shut, leaving his mentor and Servant alone in the hotel room illuminated by the light of the evening sun.

"Well, you certainly have a way with people. I take it you're not exactly big on the idea of being a 'Servant' are you?" Jiraiya spoke up, leaning back in his seat.

Finally alone and with her patience somewhat exhausted, Semiramis stopped beating around the bush and got straight to the point. "It's not that, I just hate being summoned by an incompetent Master, and that boy is as incompetent as Masters come. A duck would be better than him."

"Hey now, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" He calmly retorted, knowing he had to take this carefully. "Can't you cut the kid some slack since you've only known him for less than a day?"

"If I 'cut people slack' I'd never have reigned for thirty years and earned the title 'Wise Queen'. That boy is a fool, but he holds a great power inside of him, a dangerous power that reminds me of a Phantasmal or even demonic beast."

Her words got an immediate reaction out of the old sage as evident by his suddenly sharp and focused eyes. "So…you saw it."

"If by 'it' you mean the near sentient mass of energy inside of him, then yes. I must admit, how he's able to walk around while carrying such a power with no clear side effects is somewhat baffling and intriguing." Lying her palms against the wooden table, the wise queen began to calmly drum her fingers along the brown wood. "I don't suppose you're willing to tell me what exactly it, or the boy is, are you?"

"Oh come on, Semiramis, we just met and already you're asking some pretty personal questions. I think things are moving just a little too…"

"…By all means sage, continue speaking, indulge me."

Casting one quick glance at the poison-tipped chain positioned mere inches from his left cheek, Jiraiya whistled in amusement. "Like I said earlier, neat trick. Anyways, I'm sorry, but what's inside of Naruto, it's a secret I can't go about telling. Not until I'm sure I can trust you…and something tells me that's going to take a while."

Again, Semiramis was quietly taken back by the sharp intelligence of this older pervert. _Hm, I suppose as old and perverted as he may be there may be something beneath it all. I'll have to keep a close watch over this man. If I make any movements out of the ordinary he'll be the first to get in my way._ Dematerializing the chain, Semiramis returned to lightly scrapping her nails and spike against the table. "Does the boy know of the power inside of him?"

The unmistakable shadow that fell over Jiraiya's face was enough of an answer for her, and then some. "Oh believe me, Naruto knows. That power is partial why we're so far from home, we're on a training mission, a three year long one that we're a few months into. Teaching him how to control that power is part of why we're out here. Since you're his…Servant was it, can I trust you to help us out a little?"

"And might I ask what's in it for me? You seem to be making the mistake because of those Command Seals I'm going to be that child's nanny." Dipping her palm nail into the table, she let the sharp crack of wood speak for her.

Figuring he needed a way to salvage the situation, Jiraiya quickly added onto his previous statement. "It'll help you in the long run, believe me. The more control Naruto has over that power, the more he'll be able to protect himself without having to rely on people like you and me. Besides, if that power inside of him falls into the wrong hands, believe me, you don't want to see the results."

"Again, you're speaking out of ignorance." She countered, narrowing her silt-like eyes. "I've seen many great and terrible things, I'm sure you old man can have trouble processing." He returned her glare with equal intensity almost earning the old man some respect in Semiramis' book. "Still, I'll…take your word for it. For the moment that child is my Master and my lifeline, and I have not intentions of disappearing back to the Throne of Heroes, even if there's no Holy Grail War to be fought."

It wasn't quickly something to get excited over but her words were enough for Jiraiya. "Okay then, with that settled would you mind going over some more things in detail for me. I was only able to hear so much in when Naruto summoned you and I'd like a clearer picture since you're going to be traveling with us."

"Acceptable, but I want some information from you. Despite your looks and habits, you seem to possess some knowledge I could use."

To answer her question, he sat up and went to one of the bags positioned near the kitchen walls. After going through them, he came back with three sets of Scrolls held tightly in his hands. Sitting back down, he laid them out over the table before her. "So, Semiramis, where would you like to begin your history lesson?" He said, wearing a too-wide for comfort grin.

Semiramis was again inserting her palm spike into the table. "How about with the death of the 'Pervy Sage of the Leaf', I believe that would be a good place to start."

* * *

During the two hours or so Naruto was gone, Semiramis had exchanged a healthy dosage of information with the toad sage. A world of shinobi, ninja, just as Zelretch had said, one that was far less constricting as evident by her brief tasting of her magical abilities throughout the day. Now having thorough knowledge of the new world she was marooned in, Semiramis concluded things weren't quite as bad as she feared. The world was simple enough to understand, countries vying for power, hidden villages which sat at the heart of these power struggles, and the energy of this world, the mana was called "chakra" and was far more abundant than mana back home. It at least made for the teaching of ninja magic, or ninjutsu easier and extremely widespread. She concluded this training mission may have had more positives than she originally thought. Traveling with the fool and his student would give her the chance to see what this world's warriors were capable of.

All of those were the thoughts of the Assyrian queen as she sat above the roof of the six-story inn, her Master and his master blissfully sleeping almost three stories below her. Naruto had done as instructed and brought her back clothes and fabrics he believed she would be able to make use of, and done a somewhat good job of doing so. By morning, she'd have a new set of clothes to help her blend in with this world of ninja.

High above her a fading crescent moon frowned down upon her. "Of all the places and of all the people, why me, you old fool? Couldn't you have picked another idiot to play along with your demented schemes and ideas? What made me so special?" It wouldn't have surprised her if the white-haired vampire was listening in on her right this minute. If he was, she had a few colorful words she wanted to say to him; the only reason she refrained from doing so was fear of waking up the inn occupants. She'd have to find outlet for her pent-up feelings. _Perhaps tomorrow, when Naruto set out for another round of training._

 _"Can I trust you to help us out a little?"_

 _"He may not look like much, but believe me, he will do many great things and bring joy and redemption to many people, yourself included."_

Re-materializing within the hotel room, she gave no acknowledgement to the sleeping forms of Naruto and Jiraiya. Taking up the still-clothed bag of clothes she'd been given, Semiramis grunted. "What is it with men and their compulsion to pursue romance, and mettle in the romantic lives of others?"

Something inside her told Semiramis she could live for four-thousand years and participant in over a hundred Holy Grail Wars, yet the answer to that question would always elude her.

* * *

 **Well this chapter pretty much sets the ground work for what you can expect. No other Servants will be appearing in this story as the focus will remain on Semiramis and the relationships she forms with the Naruto cast. Obviously romance is going to be somewhere along the way, but there's going to be a few genuine friendships. She and Kurama will have a meeting in a few chapters where Jiriaya's plan to help Naruto control his chakra goes very, very wrong leaving Semiramis with a new impression of her young Master.**


	3. Chapter 2-Impressions and Negotiations

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 2 - Impressions and Negotiations**

* * *

It was a little surprising how easily Naruto was able to go to sleep that night in spite of everything that had happened. Even by his standards, the day had been somewhat wild. Just before going to sleep, he'd given his left hand one last look to make sure the three "Command Seals" as Semiramis had called them were still there. There were proof that the pair were bound to each other into the foreseeable future and that thought both frightened and amazed him. In a way, he felt like he was staring back at the seal on his stomach. That said, between her and the Nine Tails he definitely preferred Semiramis. The fox had grumbled something about hormones before resigning himself to another so-called nap. That made two immensely powerful beings that were now tethered to him. In all honesty Naruto didn't really know how to feel about that, hell, he was still trying to process everything Semiramis had told him about Servants and this Holy Grail War thing.

Deep down, a part of him was honestly frightened by the notion of fighting in a war as he already had enough things to worry about. Not to mention a war would divert his attention from getting stronger, and that was one thing he desperately needed to do. If he had any luck maybe meeting the long-haired woman would help him do that.

He awoke with a yawn, stretching his arms upwards before rolling over again in his bed. Dedicated as he was to his training, he still wanted to enjoy the precious moments of peace and quiet he could get. Having a self-proclaimed super-pervert for a mentor often deprived him of such moments. Either that or he woke up and found his wallet was a few coins lighter or worse. After a moment or two of continued resting, the blond arose attempting to wipe his eyes clear. Sunlight flooded the room momentarily blinding him and strengthening the urge to crawl back under the covers.

"Did you sleep well?" A female voice called out.

"Yeah, actually pretty good." Still with his eyes shut, he swung his feet over the mattress and stretched his body again. "Definitely beats sleeping out in the woods, not that I don't like camping. Semiramis, that isn't going to…be…a…" The minute his eyes fell over his black-haired Servant, Naruto's mind ceased to function for the image before him was hard for his thirteen year-old brain to process completely.

When Semiramis had said she'd make do with what he brought her, she hadn't been joking. The original clothes he'd brought her had someone been altered into a pitch-black skirt with gold accents that stopped just short at her knees. Fishnet leggings extended down from her thighs almost to her ankles. A pair of black high-heeled sandals reminisce of those worn by Tsunade and Shizune had replaced the golden spiked high-heeled shoes she'd previously worn. Ebony ribbons wrapped around both her forearms extending to her palms and stopping just past her elbows. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught small golden circles centered on each palm; there was little doubt in his mind if Semiramis wanted to she could expand those circles into the spikes he'd previously seen.

Draped over her was an onyx haori with golden scrollwork decorating the sleeves and continuing onto the back. Beneath it Naruto could faintly make out blouse similar to his grandmother's figure, except the color was black as well with gold lining. Fasten around Semiramis' waist was a scarlet sash that reminded the blond Uzumaki almost uncomfortably of blood. A gleaming gold choker around her neck brilliantly reflected the rays of light coming off the morning sun. Lastly, there was her hair, though still as long as ever Naruto took notice of how it had been fashioned into something of a high pony tail, or most of it had. Two flowing strands of ebony black hair still framed her face retaining the regal but enchanting beauty that he'd immediately taken notice of when he accidentally summoned her.

"Semi…ramis…you look…I didn't buy all that, did I?" Of course he didn't, but at the moment the blond was so dumbstruck he couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't make himself look like an idiot. In an effort to avert his eyes, he searched the room finding he and the Assyrian were completely alone. "Where's Pervy Sage? How doing some more of his 'research'?"

"I honestly don't know and I couldn't care less. He simply told me there were some things he needed to go check on this morning and told me to watch over you. Beyond that, he said we're leaving at twelve o'clock." Semiramis paused for a moment. "It's half past eleven-thirty now, Master."

"HUH?! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping the morning away, I decided best to let you sleep in until absolutely necessary." She responded with an outright venomous smile. No sooner had she spoken the words did her Master begin scrambling to find his belongings then his clothes in full view of her. Semiramis quietly chuckled to herself before manifesting a glass of wine-colored liquid then reaching for it.

Spying the glass on the table, Naruto moved with lightning fast speed. "Thanks, I need a morning drink!" In one swoop, he downed the liquid before Semiramis' wide eyes then slammed the glass back down and went back to dressing himself.

"Fool!" She thundered, shooting up and freezing Naruto in his tracks. Slowly the blond turned to face the angered queen, not at all liking being on the receiving end of her focused golden eyes. "Do you know what you've just done? What you've just drank?! That was poison!"

"W-W-What?! P-Poison?! What do you mean poison?! Why the hell would you summon something like that for a morning drink?! Haven't you ever heard of coffee or something?!" He shouted back, feeling panic rising in his chest.

"That's not the point! For me, that's what a morning drink is, better that than hard liquor before noon!" Okay, that wasn't quite true, her rule against liquor simply was steeped in the fact she'd woken up too many times to the smell of alcohol. Four times too many to be exact courtesy of her second husband. Marching over, she grabbed her Master's babyish face and looked him over for any signs of the poison taking its affect. It wasn't much, only a little cocktail she created for herself that posed no harm to herself or anyone with a fairly strong magical immune system. Still, she couldn't take that risk with her Master, or so she thought. "Why…Master, do you feel…strange?"

Despite the discomfort he felt in being so close and having his face held down Naruto answer, "Uh, no, not really. Why? Should I be worried?"

 _You should be on the ground convulsing as your stomach turns inwards on itself before resolving and leaving you with a stomach ache for the rest of the day._ Reaching out with her mental senses, she found her poisoned wine had…already dissolved within the boy's stomach. Mentally speaking, her eyes widened in surprise. _Exactly what is this child? He downed that cocktail as if it were…wait, this could be useful for me._ "Master, try focusing your…chakra."

"For what?"

"Anything."

Stepping away, she watched a thin blue outline trace itself over Naruto's body and remain there. Placing a hand to her chin, Semiramis realized she possibly hadn't given the boy enough credit. The cocktail he'd downed would have had a normal magus clawing at the ground then feeling the side effects for the next several hours, potentially going into the next morning. Obviously Naruto was stronger than the average magus, and perhaps then some. Slowly, her eyes drifted downwards towards his half-exposed stomach. He caught her piercing gaze and shuffled a little under it, causing Semiramis to end her examination.

"Go finish packing up. You have to be out of this room by twelve o'clock less then ten minutes from now. Your master will be waiting for you up front so get going." She stated in a dry voice, dissolving away into spiritual particles leaving a still baffled Naruto in her wake.

"Why do I have a feeling my life is going to get a whole lot crazier." Naruto sighed as he began to gather his things.

 _ **Women have a tendency to do that to you. It's part of growing up.**_

 _Oh yeah, and I suppose you know all about girls, eh?_

A feral growl proceeded the answer that came, _ **Brat, I've lived far longer and seen more things than you can fathom, so when I offer you some advice, be smart for once and take it.**_

 _So you offering me advice, gee, I didn't know you were starting to warm up to me, fuzzy._

Within his cage the Nine-Tailed Fox, embodiment of wrath and hatred, roared and raged at the unflattering nickname his jinchūriki host had given it and the indignity of turning his words back on him. Stewing in his rage he vowed to get the blond back, one way or another. Perhaps next time when he ingested some of that woman's poison he wouldn't neutralize it and just let the boy suffer. Yes, that would give him a good laugh.

Provided the poison wasn't too strong, if then that would be a problem.

Through his seal he saw Semiramis' bewilderment when Naruto ingested her supposed drink and showed no side effects from doing so. He saw the gears in her head turning as if he were viewing them through a magnifying glass. The woman now had an idea that Naruto was resist to poisons, not just because of his own cursed Uzumaki heritage but because of his influence. Growling deep in his throat, he realized his human host had just unknowingly made himself a test subject for his Servant. He could try telling Naruto that, but something told him he'd have to go through hell to get him to believe him. That fight wasn't worth the effort, nor did he believe Semiramis would be stupid enough to poison the blond brat just for the hell of it. While the woman may have radiating a type of wickedness similar to his own, she wasn't stupid.

Lightly banging one of his tails against the prison bars, he seethed at the fact his attempts at freedom were about to become much harder.

* * *

During her life Semiramis had never been able to travel much, at least not for her own personal enjoyment often. Being summoned as a Servant, at least granted her the opportunity to see new places and sights. Having been born and raised and primarily in an arid land she was somewhat unaccustomed to the likes of roving forests, seas of greenery that stretched onward seemingly without end. The smell of flowers in bloom and a warm breeze that kissed the skin, these were small pleasures she took in pleasure in whenever she was summoned.

In spirit form she did little more than listen in to the master and student pair as they made semi-idle conversation on their way. Listening in on their conversation gave her the chance to collect more information on them which she could use in the future.

Naruto was the typical youngster, full of life and energy ready to tackle anything that life through at him, and yet…Semiramis couldn't help but feel there was more to the boy. He spoke of past battles and adventures with names she didn't recognize with fondness. These Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chōji, Bush-Brow, and Sasuke. The last name she took notice of, Sasuke, who was he? Since becoming spiritually attuned to the boy she'd learned how to sense slight uptakes and shifts in his emotions. Any mentioning of this Sasuke brought a spike in his feelings, not totally positive or negative, just large enough for Semiramis to deduce whoever this person was must have meant a great deal to her new Master. Arguably the second closest emotional spike was the mentioning of this Hinata girl. Those two seemed to draw out the greatest reaction in him.

His near boundless energy bounced well off that of his perverted instructor, or so Semiramis believed. Jiraiya spoke to him with the patience and wisdom one would have expected from a teacher. She supposed her original guess had been correct-there was more to the man than meets the eye.

 _They do seem like an odd yet fitting pair. A fool and a pervert of a teacher, still not exactly what I asked for._ She mused.

Eventually, they came upon another clearing where Jiraiya decided to have Naruto practice the Summoning Jutsu again. Since the last time, he'd done so things had…gone array he was hoping to get in some honest practice here and now.

"Sure you don't want me to practice so I can summon another girl for you to ogle at?" The whisker-faced child asked.

"Hey now! We talked about this, didn't we?!"

Materializing before the pair, Semiramis made her annoyance with the pair vocal. "For Anu's sake, get on with it! I'm sure that meddling bastard will leave you alone so feel free to summon a demon from Irkalla for all I care."

"Irk-what?" Naruto questioned before shutting up under the fierce glare of the Assyrian woman. "G-Got it, heading out now."

Getting some fair distance between them, the woman joined the toad sage on the sidelines. "So, you mentioned this Summoning Jutsu before, I assume they are similar to familiars, yes?"

"You could say that, you use doves, correct?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, while we were traveling I noticed a dove or two flying overhead, quite strange to find them around these parts, don't you think." He said, grinning.

"Noted," There was a puff of smoke followed by the sound of croaking. "Of all the beasts for you to summon…why toads? You two do realize how low those creatures are on the food chain, right?"

At her statement, Jiraiya broke out into a fit of thinly controlled laughter. "Oh, you haven't met many toads I take it, at least not the kind that inhabitant Mount Myōboku. Believe me, they're all the muscle you'd need in a fight, and then some." To ethnize his point, he jabbed his thumb black symbol painted on his headband. Semiramis had noticed early on that despite being allied with Konoha he did not wear the village's headband, instead opting for one of his own. "You think I'd go around wearing their banner if they weren't up to stuff?"

Flashing him one of her trademark smiles, Semiramis took the bait he'd so foolish laid for her. "Oh, I'm not quite sure. From what I've gathered, you're a lecherous man who can probably be mesmerized into doing anything with the right…motivation so to speak. Fools like that make for good pawns."

His many years of rejection had taught Jiraiya to reign in his emotions whenever his antics were called out; however, something in the way Semiramis said it simply made the white-haired hermit hang his head in shame. "If I gave you a demonstration of what toads are capably of would you change your opinion?" He half-heartedly whined.

"Perhaps, though I doubt anything you can show me will impress-"

This time she was on the receiving end of a taunting smile, and she didn't realize it until Jiraiya had vanished in a burst of air. Wide-eyed she searched the surrounding area for the Sannin, half-expecting him to be peeking at her from some hidden location.

"Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu!"

From the title alone Semiramis knew she'd invited trouble upon herself and was promptly proven right when a massive wave of dust, rock and leaves showered her, temporarily blinding the queen. From his spot, Naruto yelped in sharp surprise then began cursing. _He sounds almost used to this._ Quickly the dust began to settle and Semiramis turned her eyes to the source of the massive tremor, and promptly went-slack jawed at what she saw.

"Well? Still think toads aren't all that, your highness?" Bellowed grandiose sage from the back of what was without a doubt the largest amphibian she'd ever seen. Also, it was the first time she'd ever seen a toad wearing…clothing? The toad's massive rusty red body was primarily covered by a dark blue vest and an old smoking pipe hang hung from some bright red lips. Simply looking at the creature, Semiramis was given the impression not of beast of battle similar to the live mounts of Riders but of a human being. "Pretty spectacular, huh?" He shouted again.

A cloud of smoke rose from the pipe, then Semiramis heard the toad speak. "Summoning me for demonstration again, Jiraiya? Didn't I tell you I had better things to do? I was actually on my way to a meeting with some associates of mine."

"It _talks_?" Semiramis asked in open shock, causing the gigantic beast to swing his chariot-sized yellow eyes toward her. In those eyes Semiramis saw things she expected to see in a human, more precisely an elder: age, wisdom, and most of all annoyance at having to lower itself. "So…I take it you're with this child was attempting to summon?" She asked, jabbing a thumb towards Naruto.

"Hey! I kept calling for you all day yesterday and all I got were tadpoles and Gamakichi! What gives!?" The gennin shouted, making his built-up displeasure known.

Gamabunta removed his pipe and breathed out a thick cloud of translucent smoke. His eyes never once fell on his still green henchman. "I already told you, kid, unless it's a life or death emergency, you can call someone else. Besides, why on earth would I take time out of my life to answer the call of my least capable subordinate?"

"Subordinate?" Semiramis repeated, turning an accusing glance towards Naruto. " _Master_ ," She began in somewhat threatening yet sweet voice that turned Naruto's blood to ice. "If I didn't know any better, it almost sounds as if this creature is your…superior."

Naruto knew what excuse of a reputation he had was about to be flushed down the toilet at the hands of his grumpy toad summon. He couldn't let that happen, especially in front of the person who he was apparently going to be partnering up with. "I-uh, well, you see it's sorta like this, he and I are-"

Sadly, Gamabunta had other ideas.

"That boy is my subordinate, miss." The old toad breathed out, eying Naruto with annoyance. "Then again, considering how much trouble he gives me I've lately been rethinking the relationship. Speaking of which, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Turning his full attention towards Semiramis, she stood up straight projecting her magical power as a silent force that sent a foul-smelling gust through the clearing. "Gamabunta, chief of the toads of Mount Myōkobu, and you would be…"

Rather than give her full title, Semiramis felt it was best to give only her name. She sensed little harm from this giant amphibian, not to mention of all the people she'd met he seemed the sanest. "Semiramis, through circumstances best left unsaid, I've been bound to serve…that boy over there."

A heavy silence punctuated by the inhalation and release of smoke followed. Slowly, the toad boss' eyes traveled upwards to his summoner.

"It never ends with you, does it, Jiraiya?"

"Hey! I had nothing to do with this one! Really, it was the fault of…what was this…vampire's name again?"

Just the mere mentioning of Zelretch was enough to make the Assassin's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "His name is of no concern. Just know that that blond child standing over there is my Master until further notice."

"Master, huh?" If only for the sake of his pride, Naruto wished the toad boss took more effort to disguise his laughter. "Good luck then, you're gonna need it."

"I'm standing right here, ya' stupid toad!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boss, flunky?"

At least Naruto didn't back down from the toad's glare, Semiramis felt she should have given him some credit for that.

"All I want to do is be able to summon you when I need you! Not either of your sons who can only provide comic relief!" Naruto shouted, growing angrier by the second. "It's not like I'm asking for you to fight Shukaku again!"

"Fair enough," The rusty-red toad admitted, breathed out another puff of smoke. "However, if you want to summon some of the bigger toads such as myself you're going to have to build up some respect amongst the big guys like us."

"How do I do that?" Rather than look at Gamabunta, Naruto instead looked towards Jiraiya who quickly began to sweat under his student's piercing glare. This did not go unnoticed by Semiramis.

"Perhaps there can be a compromise here." Though she really didn't want to Semiramis felt it was time to step in, if only to end this sad excuse of a comedy while she still had the patience for it. "My Master requires the aid of stronger summons, if not you then surely as the chief of toads you can 'loan' one of your lieutenants to him if only for a trial run. Have that toad report back to you for daily reports and that way you can get a feel of if the boy is worthy enough to call you when asked. Is that acceptable, Gamabunta-san?"

All three males took notice of the honorific that was attached to the end of the chief toad's name. Naruto stared in amazement at his Servant while the two veteran battlers realized this woman was smarter than they first gave her credit for.

Removing his pipe, the scar-faced summon swung his eyes over to Naruto. "Heh, it seems fate's awarded you with an intelligent partner, knucklehead. As for you Jiraiya, since you summoned me I'm taking you back with me."

"Why? Did something happen or my name come up?" He asked, putting on his serious face.

"You could say that. Let's get going, we should be back before sunset if all goes accordingly." The toad explained.

"Alright then, better get going." Down below, the Servant and jinchūriki got simultaneously shivers from the way the Toad Sage grinned at them. "You two play nice until I get back, and try not to have too much fun."

Decades of careful politicking and negotiation had taught Semiramis how to maintain a good poker face. Her Master had no such experience as he erupted into a string of profanities even as the smoke from the summoning faded.

"Master," She quietly shouted, catching his attention. "I believe your energies are best directed towards your training."

"Yeah, guess you sorta have a point." Placing both hands behind his head, Naruto turned to her and gave the black-haired woman a bright smile. "Thanks for striking that deal with Chief Toad, it's really gonna help me in the long run. You know, Semiramis, you're not as scary as I thought you were."

"That is simply because you haven't seen my **bad** side yet, Master." She chuckled, allowing his praise to go uncontested. "With all due respect, Master, you don't seem to garner much respect. I must say though, I've seen many beasts of battle, but those toads are…different. I'll admit, I never would have thought an amphibian could grow that big." _They'd almost make for good snack for my_ _Bašmu._

"Um, Semiramis, can I ask you a question?"

"That depends, is it a stupid question?"

 _ **Heh, this woman may actually be the one to force you to grow a brain.**_

 _Shut up, fuzzy._ Blocking out the resulting rant, Naruto thought of his question and eventually deemed it safe enough to ask. "Um, yesterday you said in addition to an Assassin you were some kind of magician, can you…um perform magic?"

Semiramis knew the train of thought her Master had latched onto, but out of courtesy she decided she'd let it slid. "The technical term is magecraft, but generally speaking, yes. I am a fairly seasoned magician, far superior to most of the magi in my old world."

"So, um, I hear some of what you and Pervy Sage were talking about earlier, and I heard that word again, 'familiar'. That's the word you used to describe yourself. I gotta ask, what's a familiar?"

Tired of verbally explaining things, Semiramis decided a physical presentation. Holding up her left hand, she called forth one of her many doves to her side. The air above her head shimmered before a golden rift into pitch-black darkness opened up. From the darkness came a white-feathered dove of average height and appearance. If Naruto hadn't seen it with his eyes, he would have hardly believed it. His eyes more than spoke of his amazement at the magical ability.

"So it's like a Summoning Jutsu, right?" He reasoned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Familiars come in all shapes and sizes, they don't even have to be organic like animals. Familiars can serve a wide variety of purposes from combat to surveillance to simply domestic work. As you can see, my precious doves are ill-suited for battle so I find other uses for them."

Choosing to humor him she directed her dove to Naruto, who somewhat jumped when the bird closed the short distance between them. Clearly it was the closest he'd ever been to a bird, or at least one that wasn't trying to kill him. Almost immediately the white avian took a shine to the boy, affectionately rubbing his cheek and allowing him to pat it in return. Semiramis was tempted to say her familiars were always gentle and nonviolent, but the scene was blissful and welcome relief from her meeting with Gamabunta.

"Yesterday you called yourself a familiar, you were…joking, right?" He spoke up, somewhat surprising her.

"No, Master, I was serious." Recalling her dove, she faced the thirteen year-old with fully serious eyes he froze before. "We Servants, while far more powerful and intelligent, most of the time, are still ultimately familiars summoned from the Throne of Heroes. In a sense, I'm no better than this dove or that giant toad. A being called forth to fight and bleed, and nothing more."

"But that's not true!"

Slightly wide-eyed, Semiramis dismissed her dove. She…honestly hadn't been expecting such a reaction from her Master, hell, any Master worth their salt would never consider arguing with her statement. The mere fact he seemed opposed to it was…startling to say the least.

"Sure, Chief Toad may be bossy and a pain, but I'd never summon him just to watch him get whaled on, and…" Their eyes met and Semiramis saw something that both repulsed and fascinated her-honesty. Pure and genuine honesty. There was no way, was he…concerned for her? She was a Servant, a weapon, an instrument of her summoner to be used as he or she saw fit. Or at least that's how things were supposed to be. His eyes when to the set of fox-like tails imprinted on his left hand. "You called these Command Seals…can I…force you to do something using them?"

It was a risky gamble but Naruto felt he had to clear the air between him and the poison expert. The hard look she shot him told him he'd broached a topic she'd been trying to avoid.

"Yes," Her voice was short and somewhat cold. "As long as you have those Command Seals, a Master can force their Servant to do…almost anything such as attack, remain on standby, or often kill themselves."

"What?!" He shouted, going bug-eyed. "What do ya' mean kill themselves? Why would any Master do that?!"

"Oh, a number of reasons." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "From time to time it happens to the winner of a Holy Grail War. The point is, we Servants are ultimately tools of our summoners, to be used and discarded when needed." She would have liked it if she could maintain the charade a little longer, but now that her Master knew of his Command Seals she knew her manipulations were about to become much harder from here on out.

At least that's what she thought before seeing the look of…depression on Naruto's face.

In the span of a second, the sunny demeanor of the boy did a complete one-eighty. Looking down on him, Semiramis couldn't help but notice how he seemed almost…older, wearier. The once shimmering shine in his eyes was replaced by a cold hollowness. _He's remembering something, something tragic no doubt._ She deduced. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his fists tighten _. Did my words really upset him that much?_ Keeping her confusion carefully masked, she waited and watched until Naruto brought his left hand up then began to furiously scratch at his Command Seals as if trying hard enough would rid him of them. That was where Semiramis put her foot down. "Stop! Stop it, you foolish boy, do you have any idea what you're doing!" She shouted, roughly grabbing his wrist.

"I don't want these Command Seals if all they're doing is shackling you to me! Besides, you're not some toad or bird, you're a person!" He shouted back.

Once again, Semiramis was thrown for a loop in the passionate in which he spoke with. The look in his eyes, it was concern, worry for her _. He was…This boy is a…a fool, an honest-to-Gods fool. Wait, I can use that._ Internally inhaling, she relaxed her grip and glare. "Master, those Command Seals, they are not without their benefits. Using them to have me fulfil specific orders can endow me with a considerable power boost that may be needed in the future; so please, don't be so hasty to be rid of them, nor should you use them recklessly."

"What kind of specific orders?" The blond questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Orders such as attack a certain enemy, protect something, or hold the line, battle orders if you will. Such things may be needed in the future."

Her words stuck enough that Naruto withdrew his right hand, though the overcast look in his eyes remained. "Okay, I'll take your word for it, but," Looking up, Semiramis was once again stunned by the genuine honesty his sky-blue eyes held. "We're partners, I don't care about this Holy Grail or Throne of Heroes stuff, as far as I'm concerned, we're equals, alright?"

In all of her summons, no, in all her life, no one had ever said those words to Semiramis. For the first time in what must have been centuries the Wise Queen was stunned, simply stunned _. What…kind of…child is this? Zelretch…what the hell did you set me up with?_ Echoing in her head was the letter he'd written for her telling her to watch over this boy. _Why? Because a child this honest and outgoing is going to end up getting himself killed? Do the gods of this world have some sort of plan in store for him?_ There were so many questions wheeling about in her head, yet there was little time for her to dwell on them. Her Master was still staring at her with those damn eyes. Try as she might, Semiramis couldn't find any hints of deceit in his blue orbs. "F…fine, as you wish, Master."

"You can drop the 'Master' stuff, it's kinda creepy and I think it's going to freak some people out. Just call me Naruto."

Squinting, she tried hard to find some deceit or villainy in those eyes; sadly luck wasn't on her side. "Very well…Naruto." Resigning herself, she lightly gripped his bloodied right hand with her finger tips. The young ninja's lips parted in awe at the warm light that engulfed his palm. Quickly as it came it faded, revealing his thumb to be completely healed. "While poisoning is my specialty, I do know a few things regarding healing magecraft." _Though what I used it for wasn't really for healing._ Her dark side thought back with a malicious smirk. "Now get to practicing, if that old fool comes back I won't be hearing of it for distracting you."

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed flashing her a grateful smile.

* * *

 **Ahem, there's chapter two in which we had some meetings and good and not-so-good first impressions. Cool as Semiramis' outfit is it's a little…much for her to go around in so I swapped it out for something that would help her blend into the Naruto world, at least for a little while until she does another wardrobe change.**

 **The next couple of chapters are going to be focused our fox and dove interacting and building up a positive relationship, kind of like the ones that happen between Fate heroes and their love interests, only this one is going to be a little more twisted since the love interest is a scheming manipulative queen.**


	4. Chapter 3-Armaments

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 3 - Armaments**

* * *

It went without saying that names were important. If you didn't have a name then you might as well have been a ghost, a phantom. As a Heroic Spirit Semiramis knew the importance of names better than anyone, names were things that were to be closely guarded because they offered too much. They were gateways to life stories, some good and some bad, clues to weaknesses and strengths one would have needed to win a battle or survive a close encounter. Being a Servant, guarding her name was second-nature to her and that's how she intended to keep things. And then this fox-faced child came and blew all that out of the water.

She'd revealed her true name to her Master within a day of being summoned, and any sense of formality she'd settled upon had been thrown out the window. Semiramis wanted to be angry with this boy of a Master for making her lower herself to near commoner status, but when she looked into those sky-blue eyes devoid of anything resembling malice or treachery. Personally, she found it…unsettling. Most magi were snakes like her - docile until something caught their interest, causing them to begin to move. Once their prey was in sight, the mind went to work scheming and plotting until the hunger was satisfied in some form or another. To the average, non-magically gifted person that kind of person would have come off as despicable, and apparently that was the kind of Master she'd been stuck with. Naruto wasn't a snake…what he was she was still trying to work out.

With the agreement with Gamabunta still heavily weighing in her mind, she thought now would be a good time to test out her own abilities. So much had happened in the past day she'd had little time to stretch out her own legs. Zelretch had told her this world wasn't as restricting as the one she knew; Semiramis wanted to test that.

Holding out her hand, she called forth her magic and was rewarded with a violet-colored magic circle. A smile came to her lips, feeling the glorious rush power that flooded her body. Mana, chakra, whatever it was called in this world, she could call it to herself as if it were air. A simple inhalation gave her a ready supply of power. Behind her Naruto continued to awe at her short display of magic, she would relish the look that came over his face when she really showed him the scope of her abilities. From the magic circle came several sharpened fangs, each one the size her entire hand and some smaller. The fangs levitated outwards then with Semiramis' mental command, the teeth shot into the ground like arrows. Disappearing into the dark earth, she feed her magic into the dragon teeth as she did over a hundred times in life.

"Um, what were those?" Naruto questioned, squinting his eyes at the holes where the teeth had burrowed into the earth. "They almost looked like teeth, sharp, pointy teeth."

"They were teeth." Semiramis answered drily. "Dragon teeth to be exact." As expected stars appeared in the boy's eyes and his mouth opened to give feedback. Semiramis took his starry eyes as payment enough and promptly cut him off. "Prepare yourself."

"Why?"

"I did promise to aid you in your training, didn't I? As a queen, I am inclined to keep my word." _Most of the time._ Sensing a change in his demeanor, she turned her head finding an uncommon look of deep thought on his face. "What is it now?"

"U-Uh, oh, nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me." She hotly spat. "Something is on your mind, out with it now or I'll command the ground to swallow you whole."

Alright, it wasn't her greatest threat, but given the perceived intelligence level of her Master she could get away with it. Besides, it's not like anyone would ever know of what transpires on this green field.

"I-It's just, y-y-you don't seem like the kind of person that does that sort of thing!" Naruto stammered, throwing up his hands. Once the words were out of his mouth seemed to realize how bad it made him said. "N-Not that I'm saying y-y-you're an evil person! I-I-It's just, what I mean is I-I-"

"Enough. I get it." She sighed with a visible tick-mark forming on her forehead. Barely two days in and already she knew this boy was going to test her patience in ways that she couldn't even imagine. For a hot second, she toyed with the idea of destroying her spiritual core simply to save herself the long train of agony that she knew was coming her way. "You're half-right, Naruto, I am not a good person. Were it not for those Command Seals on your hand I…" Semiramis fully intended to follow through with the rest of her statement, but she made the mistake of looking into those blues eyes. Why, why were they so filled with innocence like a newborn? _It's almost like he…has complete faith in me. Why? Hasn't this boy ever been betrayed? Hurt? So much as even insulted?_ Mentally sighing, Semiramis struggled to rearrange her words into something that hopefully wouldn't hurt the child's feelings too much. Not like she should have cared that much. "Look, you're my Master so I have a duty to keep you alive. By any means necessary. What I'm doing will help accomplish that. Now then, as I previously said - prepare yourself."

The ground beneath the pair trembled like the precursor to an earthquake, and not a minute later an almost literal earthquake did occur. Naruto yelped in surprise as he nearly lost his balance while the ground in front of him and the Assassin cracked up, allowing smoke and black-colored lightning to jet upwards. Semiramis couldn't fight back the proud smirk that came to her lips when she saw the first skeletal hand reach out and grab hold of the ground. Dozens more followed until a scene from a horror was playing out before the pair, or at least that's what it looked like to Naruto. The blond trembled behind his Servant in genuine horror as dozens of skeletal warriors emerged from the fissure, their bones are metallic shade of blackish-gray and looking a little too real for comfort. Several of them were missing heads, as in actual human skulls. Instead what they had were jaw bones filled with dozens of needle-like teeth he was ninety-percent sure could tear the flesh from his bones. Almost all of them carried weapons: swords, axes, clubs with nails driven into them, spears, cleavers, and he was pretty sure he spotted one with a hammer.

For Naruto it was impossible to count them all, though he measured them to be at least a dozen. Semiramis on the other hand came up with a perfect headcount.

"Hm, fifty, not bad all. It appears this world is indeed quite fertile with energy for me to use to cast my magic." She remarked while her Master cowered behind her. "Well then, Naruto, have at it."

Hearing those words directed at him seemed to snap him out of his fear induced trembling. "H-H-Huh, w-wh-what do ya' mean have at it?! What the hell are those things?!"

"These," she started, throwing her arm out to the seemingly frozen band of skeletal warriors. "Are beings known as Dragon Tooth Warriors. There are low-ranking familiars, or golems you could say. Simply plant some dragon teeth into the ground and utter the right incantation and you will find yourself leading horde of skeletal warriors ready to fight, kill, and die at your command. Any magician from the Age of the Gods worth their salt known how to summon them, being able to summon at least ten being the bog standard."

"Oh…so…they're…sorta like my…shadow clones." After hearing that explanation, Naruto seemed to gain some courage as he took several steps closer to the collection of warriors. Somewhat tentatively he poked the one closest to him, half-expecting it to lash out and attack him. It did not. A chill ran through him when his finger made contact with the skeletal warriors. _They're…cold as ice. No, probably colder than that._ It felt like he was touching metal more than bone, not that he ever wanted to touch bone again. His past encounter with Kimimaro was more than enough for him to equate bones with danger. Still a little squeamish he looked upwards, almost wishing these things had actual faces for him to look at. Seeing nothing but a line of teeth only made his heart skip several beats. "So, uh, you said all sorcerers from your world could do this?"

"Only ones from my time. I come from a period of history where use of magic and magecraft was far more widespread and advanced. Though they gained prominence in Greece when I was alive the method to create them was near standard knowledge amongst sorcerers and such." She explained, turning her back to him then walking away. "They're basically cannon fodder, disposable dolls that can overwhelm the average enemy or slow them down long enough for a real battle plan to be conceived. If you're half a decent fighter then you should be able to handle-"

 _ **CRANK!**_

Wide-eyed she wheeled around to find the warrior that Naruto had been examining was now stumbling around, its jawline and half its neck missing. A second passed before the soldier collapsed into a pile of steel-colored bones.

"AAH!" Naruto wailed, boiling over his comically oversized and red right hand with tears at the corner of his eyes. "That hurt! I thought you said these things were supposed to be skeletons!"

Semiramis' eye twitched, rather it was from shock or annoyance she couldn't tell. What she definitely knew was that annoyance was lacing her voice when she spoke. "Did you think that dark coloring was just for show?! Fool! These warriors are strong enough to complete annihilate any two-bit squad of humans with little effort! If you can't even defeat them then what hope do you have of earning the respect of the Chief Toad!"

Motivated by her words, Naruto shook off the pain and lingering fear. The look in his eyes changed while his fingers rose up in a familiar hand sign. Several dozen puffs of smoke followed and they flew away, she was looking at an army of orange-wearing thirteen-year-olds.

"Alright then, so all I gotta do is smash them all to pieces!" They all shouted, holding up their arms in proud displays of force. "Easy as pie!"

Semiramis watched stone-faced as the horde of little blond ninja charged straight for her small army of skeletal warriors. Their pre-set programing kicked in, resulting in the lot of them raising their weapons and meeting the ninja band with equal cries of primal fury. All the fear which colored Naruto before was gone, not one clone looked afraid to punch, kick, and claw at any skeletal warrior that came at them. It was almost comical how instantaneous the transformation was.

 _Heh, at least I can give the boy credit for bouncing back. Not to mention unlike most men who focus on numbers, he possesses the ability to even numbers out._ Naturally, there were some magi who mastered many branches and schools of magecraft and magic but choose one to specialize in. From what she could see, Naruto seemed to specialize in this "Shadow Clone Jutsu". She had to admit, the ability to duplicate himself almost a hundred times over would have been seen as a godsend. Each of the clones had the original's fighting spirit and grit as evident by the fierce fight they gave the Dragon Tooth Warriors. "It seems I may have misjudged this boy." The same magic circle appeared in her hand followed by more dragon teeth. Planting them into the ground, she summoned more skeletal warriors as it was clear at least a quarter of her original batch had been destroyed.

She took a place by the trees to watch the spectacle. It wasn't often she got to watch two small armies go to war with each other. Semiramis summoned a glass of wine for herself then leaned against a nearby tree while the army of clones and bones tore into each other with reckless abandon.

Naruto was not that much of a tactical fighter, that much she was able to discern from where she was. He was courageous and wild, yet at the same time somewhat tricky and sly. Every time a single clone went up in smoke, another was there to take advantage of the window the other had left. Her skeletal warriors, which were normally strong enough to overwhelm human warrior troops, were rapidly decreasing by the second while Naruto was still going strong. The boy was restless, she had to give him that. Though he took several scraps and cuts along the way, his fists never stopped swinging out and his legs never reminded idle for long. He was always active, always fighting like his life depended on it, which in all seriousness it did. At several points the Dragon Tooth Warriors attempted to single the real one out of the dozens of copies, and all those attempts failed miserably. As far as brute strength went, he was stronger than he looked.

It what seemed like no time Naruto had reduced the army of nearly a hundred down to ten. A collection of clone stood behind him. Though his breathing was harder than usual, Semiramis could tell the boy was nowhere near done.

"I must say, you're more durably than I gave you credit. It appears I might have misjudged you, Naruto." Semiramis called.

"Hey, I didn't earn this headband by sitting on my heads and knees. I had to work for it." The real one stated proudly, pointing at the engraved metal wrapped around his forehead. "Ya' know, those things looked kinda scary, but now I've wasted a bunch of them I realized they're nothing to worry about!"

"Hehehe, that's only because you dealt with a small number of them, and the weakest of the lot." The Assyrian queen cackled, killing the blonde's rising spirits. "You think simply because you can lay waste to a small army of bones you're a champion. Boy, that wasn't even a legion." Snapping her fingers, another fissure in the ground opened up from which a new army of Dragon Tooth Warriors rose forth. This batch was noticeable bulkier than the last and carried heavier weapons that scrapped along the ground. All of them turned their invisible glare to the blond ninja who readied himself for another bout. "Now would be a good time for reinforcements, don't you think?"

"Y-You mean that agreement you made with the Chief Toad?"

"No, the one I made with the king of street dogs and flees."

Semiramis ignored his annoyed muttering about "cranky women" in favor of watching him perform the needed hand signs for the summoning jutsu. As she expected his hands had gotten bloody in smashing all the skeletal warriors he could find, providing him a blood offering to perform the summoning. She sensed the slight hesitation when the time came to slam his palm down to complete the summoning. Casting a sideways glance at her Semiramis found herself nodding, encouraging him to go through with it. Happy recognition flashed in his eyes before he slammed his palm down, bringing forth an all-consuming veil of smoke.

After seeing Gamabunta, she'd readied herself for any manner of toad that came forth. Truth be told, a part of her was still in shock such an intelligent massive amphibian existed. As one could have guessed frogs and toads were an extreme rarity in the land of ancient Assyria, and usually were food for bigger and nastier creatures. She'd heard tell of some poisonous frogs and taken an interest in them, but toads were another matter entirely. To her they were food, pure and simple. All of that had changed upon coming face to face with one big enough to tower over buildings and sassy enough she wouldn't mind sharing a moment or two of conversation with.

The toad Naruto had summoned was most definitely not an infant or tadpole, at least not by her standards. Almost twice Naruto's size its skin was a similar shade of rusty red as Gamabunta's, albeit instead of a lightly tanned underbelly this one possessed onyx markings and swirls across its visible body. Of particular notice were a set of swirls on the cheeks that led up to a pair of closed eyes outlined in black. For clothing, the toad wore a black kimono with several red flame-like markings on it. Strapped to the backside of the toad were two katanas, one with a black hilt and the other with a red. If Semiramis had to venture a guess when drawn each blade would measure as long as her entire body, and could probably cut cleanly through it as if she were butter.

Slowly the toad opened its eyes, revealing yellow orbs similar to the Chief Toad's. Those yellow eyes surveyed the landscape like a predator awakening from its slumbering and observing its surroundings.

Its possible prey immediately made itself know.

"I…did it! I did it! I really did it! Finally, an honest-to-God toad! Not a tadpole and not a brat like Gamakichi or Gamatatsu! I finally did it!" proclaimed the blond Master, ignorant of the tension that fell upon his Servant and his newly summoned beast.

Semiramis allowed her slitted eyes to meet those of the toad. Though far from a child, she could tell in one glance that this beast was younger in not just size but in mind as well. He glared at her and she glared back. After a moment or two, the toad turned its attention around to face Naruto. Immediately, the blond shaped up and gave him his ever-bright smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, thanks for coming!"

The toad stared at the boy with a strange mixture of interest and caution before leaning in closer. To his credit, Naruto didn't retreat in fear or unease.

"Oh, it's you, Whiskers." His voice was nowhere near as deep and booming as Gamabunta's in fact it almost sounded like that of a young adult male, a teenager to be exact. "Eh, guess being summoning by you isn't so bad."

"Whiskers? Do you mean me?"

"Who else, I'm mean it's not like the folks back home talk about a lot of humans." He spoke before yawning. "Besides, Whiskers, you're the guy who gang-pressed Boss Gamabunta into fighting Shukaku the Sand Spirit, your name has started spreading."

Stars once again appeared in Naruto's eyes at hearing those words. "Really! My name! Yes! Yes! I knew it, I am on the path to becoming Hokage for sure!"

"Ahem, boy and amphibian." In unison the pair snapped to attention, the toad looking at her with a little more venom than she expected. Clearly this toad already had a beat on her. "As much I hate to interrupt your…bonding session, toad, show me those blades aren't just for show. Naruto, you want to prove yourself a capable Master, here's your chance." She'd been meaning to try this out for a while and since this toad seemed somewhat battle capable, Semiramis figured why the hell not. Flashing the pair a wicked grin, she held out her arm in the direction of the Dragon Tooth Warriors.

Naruto and the toad watched in silence as an invisible hand took hold of the bony warriors and began to dissemble them piece by piece then fling them into a mighty whirlwind. Both readied themselves as they saw the bones come together and expand in size right before their eyes. The toad's eyes shined with interest, watching the bones group together into a towering fifteen-foot monstrosity that easily towered over the duo. From a pair of invisible lungs came a feral roar that would have chilled the blood of weaker men.

"Can you take on something that big?" Naruto questioned, cracking his knuckles while grinning.

"Heh, you think something like this is enough to get me scared? Whiskers, you've got a lot to learn about us toads." Reaching behind his back, the red-skinned animal drew his two blades. Beside him Naruto summoned another collection of Shadow Clones, catching his attention. "I'll lead, you follow."

As Semiramis expected the toad wasn't just big, it was remarkably fast too. Her superhuman eyes saw every stroke of the silvery blades held tightly in the beast's dry hands. With every flash, Semiramis saw at least ten of her magically created soldiers scatter into powdery fragments. For an amphibian the creature was also quite acrobatic, incorporating countless flips and jumps as it moved in and out of her skeletal legion with all the grace and precision of a veteran combatant. Switching her eyes over to her Master she saw Naruto attempting to tackle her Dragon Giant Warrior, quite literally. One sweep of its mighty blades took out an entire platoon of clones, though one of them managed to made it onto the blade where they began climbing up the arm. Down below, the rest of the clones went to work in attempting to obstruct the giant's movements by grabbing the feet.

Briefly growling, the giant shook its right foot free while swinging its right arm out throwing; though pressured by the wind, Naruto hung tight and maintained his grip on the boney limp. Semiramis saw him reach into his pouch and withdraw something, a kunai with some kind of rectangular sheet of paper attached to it. Rearing back, he stabbed the knife into the arm then jumped backwards as far as he could.

At the resulting explosion, the skeletal warrior roared in discomfort as smoke and fire consumed its right arm. Taking one step backwards, Semiramis noticed the small network of cracks that had appeared on the forearm bones. _Ah, explosive tags. As expected of a ninja. I wonder if I can customize some of those to spread poison instead of flames._ Still in mid-air she watched as Naruto summoned another set of clones, these ones serving as human torpedoes that flung themselves towards the stumbling warrior. Sensing the attack coming, Semiramis' giant warrior bellowed in anger and lashed out with its left cleaver-blade. Semiramis was slightly disappointed when Naruto's clones went poof they left behind no blood, her inner sadist was hungering for blood while the Servant side of her took stock of the fact her Master at least had a way of keeping himself alive and fooling his enemies.

Due to the fierce gale whipped up by the attack, Naruto flew backwards into the tree while the summoned the toad continued to hack and slash its way through the legion of Dragon Tooth Warriors. The amphibian gave no indication on how it felt with its summoner being sent flying like a sheet of paper in the wind, instead his mind was focused solely on slaying the enemies before it. Semiramis could respect that. She saw the toad's eyes narrow as the giant turned its attention to him next.

The toad met the giant's downward swing with one of the finest parries Semiramis had ever seen. Clearly the beast possessed some skill with the blades he carried; the spectacle made her question how skilled was the Chief Toad with the concealed blade he carried on his person. Now fully focused on the red-skinned amphibian, her giant warrior began attacking it with all the strength it could muster. The giant carried nothing for its smaller and weaker brethren as emotions such as concern or fear were nonexistent to it. Recognizing that the toad continuously fell backwards, resigning itself to a series of parries and close dodges while never truly going on the offensive. It almost felt as if he were…waiting for something.

"Hey! Skull face! You forgot about me, didn't ya'!"

Looking back in the direction he'd been hurled, the ancient Assyrian had something of a double-take. _He…really loves that Shadow Clone jutsu._ She summarized, seeing what amounted to an almost entire legion of clones all looking ready to take a piece of the Dragon Giant Warrior. Semiramis couldn't count them all using her eyes, nor did she even try to when they all broke out into a mad dash towards the skeletal. _Hm, not bad. Clearly he can always turn the numbers to his side, but let's see how you deal with the unexpected, eh, Naruto?_

While it wasn't going to be pretty Naruto had a plan to bring down the giant skeleton, one that he was sure would impress Semiramis. Unfortunately, the monarch had other ideas as the ground beneath the army of clones began to tremble once more, causing several of them to stumble. This is turn lead to many of the clones tripping over each other until half of the once charging army was pushing and shoving at each other. Their squabbling came to a quick end as they all heard the familiar growl of Dragon Tooth Warriors clawing their way from out of the Earth.

"Oh, come on! Semi-chan! How many of those things are you gonna make!?" The collective Narutos whined.

"As many of them as I can, as I said, this is a learning experience for me too. And don't call me that!"

Howling like a pack of savage beasts, the newly formed Dragon Tooth Warriors surged forth like a tidal wave. To his credit, Naruto and his army of clones didn't remain idle for long. Drawing kunai knives and cracking their knuckles they met the enemy wave in a sluggish melee, Semiramis found equal parts revolting and amusing.

 _Lovely, he's a through and through brawler, albeit one that's quick thinking and adaptable. That's good, but he needs a better way to fight, specifically a long-range method of combat._

That wasn't the case for the toad, nor did it rely entirely on the blades it carried to get the job done. Jumping a good fifteen feet or so into the air the toad formed a hand sign, then from its mouth came several cannonball-sized watery bullets. Each bullet carried all the force and power of an artillery shell, blowing scores of the skeleton warriors away while dosing the army of Narutos with water. Seeing his summoner had regained his balance, the toad looked upwards to the giant warrior and began firing. Holding up both blades it blocked the rapid-fire shots, forcing its attention to far away from the young blond. The shortcomings of that mistake became immediately evident.

Throwing aside several of the Dragon Tooth Warriors came four Narutos, two of them holding a palm-sized blue mass of energy in their palms while the others cradled it almost like a candle. Semiramis quickly examined the strange sphere identifying it to be energy, pure unrestrained energy that probably packed a punch once delivered.

"Rasengan!" The pair shouted, surging forth towards the giant's turned legs. Thunderous cracks broke out from the point of contact while blue tendrils wildly lashed out. Screaming in agony, the Dragon Giant Warrior dropped all its weapons before quite literally collapsing onto its knees where its hands were the only things keeping it from completely hitting the dirt. Swiftly bisecting another set of warriors the sword-wielding toad raced towards the downed giant, taking a huge leap upwards when the lashed out with is boney arm. Directly behind it the real Naruto did the same, another blue ball held tightly in his palm.

Despite having known each other for less than half an hour, Naruto and the crimson toad made quite the pair. Semiramis smirked a little watching them come down shoulder to shoulder on top of the Dragon Giant Warrior, the katana driving deep into the bone while the blue energy sphere grinded and tore away. It was over in an instant with a funnel cloud of dust and ashes rising from "blast area". When it settled, Naruto and the toad were kneeling in a circle of gray-colored bone fragments and scattered dirt. That toad's blade was impaled almost to the hilt in the ground. She saw the toad mouth something to Naruto before scouring the surrounding area for any remaining soldiers. Semiramis decided that was enough of a test run and dismissed the few remaining skeletons. Rather or not, Naruto had made the most of them was now entirely on him.

The human and beast rose up and backed away, putting at least three feet of space between them. Surprisingly, Naruto kept his mouth shut in favor of giving the toad a rather passionate and heated stare the amphibian coolly accepted. Obviously, he was trying to seal the deal by keeping his hyperactivity in check.

"They said you were reckless loud-mouthed brat, but one that came through when it mattered." The crimson-skinned toad muttered, sheathing one of the blades while laying his palm atop the other. "Name's Gamatora, guess from now on we're going to be bash brothers, provided you're able to keep up with me."

And just like that, the restraining bolt gave way. "Seriously! Yes! That's awesome! Nice to meet you, Gamatora!" Allowing a chuckle to break through the toad returned Naruto's high-five, muttering something about "blondes" while the boy continuously gushed over his new battle partner. "Hey, Gamatora, what was that move you pulled to help me out with the skeletons, it looked just like the one Chief Toad used."

"That, Whiskers, was Water Style-Liquid Bullet, a routine water jutsu any toad worth their salt should know. You ever do something stupid and get yourself too far out I'll back you up, but don't blame me if you end up getting wet."

"Eh, I can deal with that part." His focus turned to the massive blade planted in the earth a few feet from him. Curiously Naruto reached out and touched the stainless steel, finding it colder than he imagined. "I've been meaning to ask, do all toads use blades? Chief Toad keeps that huge butter knife on him and only brings it out when he gets serious."

Gamatora grunted, whipping out his other sword causing Naruto to step back. "You summon us yet you know so little. Kid, one of these days you're going to have to take a trip to Mount Myōkobu. _Every_ big toad knows how to wield a weapon, we're not some dumb animals that only know how to headbutt and wrestle." It might have been her imagination but Semiramis could have sworn Gamatora shot her a venomous glare. His comment had clearly been aimed at her, though Naruto was completely ignorant. "You on the other hand, seem to be the type who likes to settle things with your fists. Old-school, I can respect that."

"Hey, I can use kunai and shuriken when I want to, I just before the tried and true way of handling things." The genin defended, crossing his arms.

"That line has been uttered by many warriors, and half of them have met their end because of that same attitude." Came the Assyrian's sharp voice. While both males looked at her with annoyance, with Gamatora she detected personal aggression. She would have returned it if it were not for her Master being witness to the whole thing. "Naruto, I've seen many warriors who fight using a variety of weapons and tactics, but I'll admit, that Shadow Clone Jutsu of yours is rather…versatile." When the day was done, she wasn't going to allow him to say she completely shot him down. The proud smile he flashed her was almost enough to get her keep silent, almost. "But your fighting style from what I've seen is also unpolished and sloppy. It's arguably no better than street brawling."

"Oh geez, you too? What's wrong with how I fight? It gets the job done, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps, but it puts you at too much of a risk."

"I've put myself at risk before." He shot back, somewhat heatedly.

Semiramis briefly looked to the amphibian that had gone silent. Though its sideways glare was still strong, she could see it had lessened somewhat. "What will you do when faced with an enemy you can't beat or pummel to death? What then? The Dragon Tooth Warriors I had you battle were among my weakest. If I had summoned a more advanced version of them, you would be lying on the ground in agony while Gamatora and I contemplate why we've become beholden to such an imbecile."

"Imbecile! I clobbered those stupid skeletons easy! You got something tougher to bring out then go right on ahead!" He bellowed with a angry knot already formed on his forehead.

Semiramis snapped her fingers and yet another fissure opened up, this one smaller than the previous one. Naruto visibly recoiled as did Gamatora when their individual noses caught a whiff of the foul smell that arose from the fissure. The boney arm that shot out wasn't dark gray but pitch-black with deep violet smoke coiling off the shiny metallic bones. In seconds a new Dragon Tooth Warrior stood before the pair, one whose entire body was veiled in a nauseating veil of violet smoke. The ground around the soldier decayed and rotted similar to Semiramis whenever she summoned her own poisonous aura. Upon closer examination, at least when they were able to focus the males found the bones were sipping purple and even green-colored liquid that melted the ground it touched.

Crossing her arms, Semiramis took stock of the disturbed and even frightened look that broke out along Naruto's face. As she expected all his bravado was gone in a-

"Fine then! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

After summoning so many clones to deal with two patches of warriors Semiramis believed her Master would be too exhausted to another battle, but she was proved wrong when a new legion of blondes appeared before her and Gamatora. She blinked once in surprise at the sheer number of them.

"Oi, Snake Eyes." Gamatora barked, causing the Assyrian to finally face the toad. Neither made any attempt to hide the animosity they shared for each other. "This kid may be a knucklehead, but he's got guts. Don't underestimate that." With that, Gamatora literally disappeared in a puff of smoke similar to the Chief Toad.

Withdrawing herself so the Narutos could begin their engagement, the Servant pressed her lips into a tight frown. _Guts doesn't win battles, and it doesn't keep you alive. I was right, though he may be a battler that toad is still but a child._

Almost immediately, the Naruto army found out the Dragon Toxin Warrior was on another level than the previous constructs. With its every move the boney warrior spread its vile poison, causing the clones who were unfortunate enough to collapse on the ground and convulse before disappearing. Strangely, this didn't detour the next wave who all came charging in wielding kunai and shuriken. The black boned warrior swung its poisoned blade outwards, releasing a wide-sweeping wave of purple gas that instantly disintegrated the metallic projectiles along with a handful of clones. The smarter of the bunch sled beneath the wave and continued their charge until they were within striking distance. Gnashing their teeth and holding their noses, the doppelgangers tackled the skeleton to the ground. What followed was in layman's terms an all-out pile-on the likes of which deeply reminded the Assyrian woman of a wrestling match more than anything.

 _This boy…he has grit, I'll give him that much._

A series of grunts and shouts preceded a massive pillar of violet miasma rose upwards, dispelling all of the clones. The rest of the legion fell back watching the Dragon Toxin Warrior rise to its feet, the heavy veil of toxicity still lingering around it though slightly smaller than before.

"Well, come on! There's still plenty of us left!" One of the Narutos barked.

Raising its sword, the warrior concentrated its poisonous power into its sword turning it into a purple mass of seeping liquid and swirling wind. Mere seconds before the blade could be brought down the next wave of clones rushed forward, coming upon the magically-constructed warrior in seconds. Just like the previous batch, these clones held their noses as they latched onto the warrior who was forced to halt its forward slash in favor of dealing with its new aggressors. Stabbing downwards it blew them all away, only to find more taking their place.

Chaotic as it was Semiramis took some pleasure in watching the dance of black, violet, and orange. Brief intervals of white interrupted the triple-colored ballet.

"Gotcha!"

Both Semiramis and her creation searched for the source of the voice. The Warrior looked downwards finding a red-eyed Naruto had latched onto its legs, and the clone's legs were being gripped by another, and so forth.

Roaring in a show of masculine effort, the seemingly real McCoy gripped the ankles of his clone and pulled. The human-chain ripped the skeleton warrior form its feet and flung it high into the air, wailing and swinging in futile attempts to get free. It was perhaps one of the most surreal combat moves Semiramis had ever seen, chains she was used to, but _human_ chains were a different matter entirely. Watching her blond Master whirl around her creation like a toy. To the clones' credit they withstand the strain well, almost too well.

Apparently, her poisoned warrior had enough of being toyed with as it finally managed to land a solid hit with its sword. Falling to the ground in a confused heap, the warrior didn't have much time to gather itself as the clone chain adapted quickly. Stomping his foot, Naruto wheeled his clones around then began hurling them as if they were projectiles. The first clone slammed into the Dragon Poison Warrior like a cannonball, then came the second.

Semiramis saw pieces of bone begin to flake off of her creation. Slowly bit by bit, Naruto was wearing it down. _He…he can actually turn numbers into a decent advantage, numbers and stamina._ She realized, looking back at Naruto who was back to creating another Rasengan. The blue sphere did not go unnoticed by the battered warrior who took notice of the swirling tendrils. Snarling like a feral beast, the warrior finally regained itself. Flaring itself up with a layer of miasma it raced towards the real one, violently slashing and tearing at all the clones that got in its way.

First Semiramis' slitted eyes narrowed watching two clones put themselves in between the real Naruto and the soldier, then they widened seeing one pull out a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Half-decayed, it jabbed the weapon into the armpit of the failing warrior before all them of them vanished in an explosion of fire. Stumbling out of the smoke was the magical construct, now missing an arm and half its jaw while sporting several cracks along its body. The clone beside the real Naruto vanished, leaving him free to charge forward reeling his right arm back.

Readying itself, the skeletal warrior brought down its sword attempting to cleave child from the shoulder down. Naruto on the other hand, had a different idea. With a fierce determination in his eyes, he grabbed the warrior's wrist and held it tight while driving the Rasengan into the ribcage of the skeletal warrior. Immediately the Assyrian smelt and heard the smell of flesh burning and rotting, yet her Master remained firm.

The spiral sphere exploded outwards, completely and utterly shattering the Dragon Poison Warrior. Just barely standing on his two feet, the blond turned to the three-millennia old queen with a look of satisfaction on his face. "So, what's next?"

Semiramis was silent in her walk up to the child until they were within each other's personal space. Then she flattened her right hand and brought it down atop the blonde's head. "Do you have any idea how reckless that was! You could have killed yourself, or worse!"

"Hey! It got the job done, didn't it!"

"That's not the point! Gah, stick out your left hand if you wish to keep it!" Somewhat surprisingly, Semiramis found while the blonde's left hand was indeed turning a deep shade of purple with a few red veins, the color was…fading. _Healing factor, so in addition to a large pool of energy the child possesses a healing factor. Wonderful, that means he's truly reckless type._ Cradling the limb, Semiramis quietly uttered the incantation needed to neutralize the poison racing through the boy's veins. The whole process took less than a second, earning an awed looked from her Master. "Now then, remove the rest of your clothes."

"Huh?!"

"Do I have to repeat myself, _Master_?"

 _ **Bet you're real happy for those Command Seals now, aren't you brat?**_ Rumbled the nine-tailed demon deep within the blond who began to do as instructed.

It wasn't exactly the first time Naruto had been told to strip in front of a woman, but Semiramis was different. In spite of the lingering pain across his body, he blushed bright red even when Semiramis told him to stop at once his entire upper body was bare.

While Naruto was built exactly as Semiramis expected what immediately caught her interest was his belly button, or specifically the space around it. Getting down on her knees she sensed the same dark, near demonic mass of energy as earlier swirling around it. _There it is again. Exactly what is -_ Her fingers were centimeters from his skin when Semiramis felt the full-body tensing of her Master. Slowly, she glanced upwards to find the nervousness on Naruto's face had turned from comical to something else, something darker.

"You don't like being touched, not even by a woman?"

"N-N-No! I-I mean it's not like I don't like being touched! I-It's just well, I…I…I'm sensitive there." He finally settled, hoping he didn't sound too foolish.

Looking between his stomach and his eyes, Semiramis settled on another day for her investigation. Instead, she placed the tips of her fingers on Naruto's left shoulder and uttered the language of her homeland. The thirteen-year-old visibly winced, feeling something strange and vile rushing through his body. It almost made him begin to gag before he realized it was all over in an instant. Wide-eyed he watched Semiramis withdraw her fingers, a dark green liquid coating her nails.

"That was…kinda gross, but cool."

"Count yourself lucky my patience exceeds your intelligence." She spat, flicking her fingers thus spraying poisonous acid across the ground.

Though he visibly pouted at the remark, Naruto receded. "Thanks, Semi-chan."

"Don't…call me that." The Assassin said slowly, feeling an uncomfortable rumble in her stomach. "You were too reckless out there. Do you always fight like this?"

"Pretty much. Just because I don't know any fancy jutsu or have a kekkei genkai, doesn't mean I'm completely worthless. I can still fight."

Semiramis had no idea what a kekkei genkai was, but from the near defiant look in Naruto's eyes she guessed it was something she was going to have to read up on. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. "I suppose you…may have a point. You're alive, granted without me I'm sure you'd be missing an arm. That needs to change."

"What do you mean change?"

"Hand me two of your kunai."

Wordless he did so and watched as she turned over the elementary ninja tools. "As unsightly as it is, you're a frontal attacker, I fear nothing I can do will change that. So, I'm going to give you an alternative way to do so, if only to keep you alive a little while longer."

Sensing it was best not to ask further questioned, Naruto watched silently as his Servant went to work before his eyes. It was probably the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Around her appeared a magic circle with lettering he couldn't even begin to make out or decipher. At her side were several vials of dark and brightly colored liquids he was sure weren't meant to be drinken, at least not by him.

"Did you…um, make things in your past life, Semiramis?"

"Poisons, policy, battle plans, fits of architectural wonder. Everything you'd expect of a queen." Shooting him a fierce sideways glare, she coldly asked, "Why? Do you think because I am a queen my only job is sit on a throne, all day ordering executions?"

"No! No! Besides, I've met plenty of princesses who are all sorts of awesome. Out all of them, you're probably the coolest."

For a fraction of a second, Semiramis felt her hands stumble at the praise. All her life she'd been complimented as either a means of flattery or an insult. What Naruto had just told her was…genuine. It had been a long time, almost an entire lifetime since she'd received something like that.

"You…said you always fight barehanded. Do all warriors here do so?"

"Eh, sort of. I mean compared to some of my friends, I'll admit my fighting style is a little rocky. You should really see my friends, Hinata, Neji, and Lee fight! They're awesome, especially Lee when he opens his Inner Gates."

"Hmph, I see. One day maybe I can see these three in battle and judge them as I've judged you. Hold out your arms."

Doing his best to remain calm, Naruto kept from yelping in shock when Semiramis' sharpened nails touched his skin. Where her nails made contact with his skin, there was a violet light that mesmerized the blond. She traced the countless little symbols before ending with drawing a straight line from the back of his head down to his forearm.

Once she was finished Naruto felt pain, the kind that had him biting his cheeks to keep from crying out. Through a few tears, he saw the violet light become blazing orange as the symbols began to emit flame-like embers. Once the pain passed, he allowed his mouth to drop in awe as crimson tendrils materialized around his arms stretching back to the magic circle Semiramis had previously stuck her hands in.

"Flex your fingers." Catching the look of faint worry, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Anu's sake, just do it."

Naruto did so and was rewarded with metallic objects appearing in his palms. Nearly jumping up to his feet he frantically looked over the weapons slowly realizing they were his kunai knives, now greatly modified. "Se-Semiramis, what did you do?"

Choosing to ignore the nickname, Semiramis chose to focus instead on her newly crafted creations. "Be proud, Naruto Uzumaki, for you have the honor of receiving blades personally crafted by the Wise Queen of Assyria herself." Calmly getting to her feet, the Servant summoned her own spear-tipped chains which dripped with venomous poison. "Now then, show me what you can do with them."

"Wh-What? You mean you want me to fight with these things?!"

"You think I made them for you just so you could look good?" She frowned. "According to the toads of this Mount Myōkobu you're not the insufferably knucklehead I believe you to be, now show me."

"Wait, did the toads really say, hey-wait!" Just barely dodging the forward chain lashing, Naruto looked down at the heavily modified kunai knives now held in both his arms. A familiar shaded purple liquid dripped from the blade tips onto the ground, causing the grass to sizzle. Looking up, he saw the ice-cold look in his Servant's golden-colored eyes. There was no way out of this. "I can't seriously hurt you with these, can I?"

Semiramis found his concern for her safety equal parts amusing and foolish. "You're talking as if you already know how to use them in order to defeat me. How cute." _Or that if I REALLY wanted to, I could rip those blades and your arms off whenever I want._

* * *

 **This chapter contained a fair bit of experimenting as I'm sure you all must have guessed. Since the Narutoverse is nowhere near a restricting as the Nasuverse I figure Semiramis can be a lot more flexible with her abilties and I plan on getting a lot of mileage out of that. No excuses, the chained blades idea came from me playing a bit too much God of War. They'll be more elaboration on them next chapter along with Semiramis further testing what she can and can't do in the Naruto world.**


	5. Chapter 4-Veiled Intentions

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Veiled Intentions**

When he was a kid Jiraiya always had a mild fascination with toads that grew as he matured into a young shinobi. Most people found them annoying at best or disgusting at worse, he didn't. Keeping that interest he pursued a summoning contract with the amphibians binding his destiny to theirs. Eight times out of ten he was pretty happy with how things had turned out, his bond with the variable talking toads being one of the few high-points of his life. Of course, there were the last two, times like this. Times where he…second guessed exactly what the hell was he thinking in his youth. He could in all honesty hear his sensei and wayward team either scolding him or mocking him for still not having the patience needed to put up with a race that ran itself like a crime family.

How of many of these little sit-downs had he been forced to do? A fifty? A hundred, two hundred? It was a wonder he hadn't died from boredom yet, or smoke inhalation.

Every summoning beast had a society of their own, one that, if researched properly, bared some resemblance to a human establishment or occupation. It just so happened that for toads…it was a mafia, a crime family, albeit one that had a great deal more civility than what humans were capable of most of the time. Still, every now and then there were disputes such as the one he'd been called in for. Really, of all the ways he could spend a beautiful summer day-teaching his beloved pupil, writing, or the best of all, doing research for his writing, but instead of that he was sitting atop a mountain trying to keep two giant-sized toads from going to war with each other. Heaving a sigh, he ordered another cup of sake as Gamabunta and his black-skinned long-time rival, Gamagawa.

Of all the toads on Mount Myōkobu Gamagawa was amongst the grouchiest yet arguable the only one capable of rivaling Gamabunta for the position of Chief Toad. In his youth he'd witnessed the black-skinned toad make several attempts to usurp Gamabunta as Chief Toad, some of them had come too close for comfort to succeeding. Thankfully Gamagawa seemed to be a man (or toad) able to accept defeat with a measure of dignity. Granted, that didn't mean he went along with everything Gamabunta said or did, his continuing partnership with Jiraiya being a particularly sore spot.

Six toads dead by the jaws of snakes, all of which were under the command of Manda himself, the same Manda Tsunade had ungraciously driven a giant sword through. Gamabunta's sword to be exact. The fact that those six were under Gamagawa's command had just been icing on the cake.

"I'll ask this again," Rumbled the giant black amphibian fixing Jiraiya with a glare that could have frozen rapids. Gamagawa never really did take a strike liking to Jiraiya, there were an endless list of potential reasons, but the greatest probably was his personality. Gamabunta was tolerant of his antics, Gamagawa was most certainly not. "Lately the snakes have been becoming more and more ambitious, making intrusions into our territory. Can we assume that this is an attempt at revenge for your…disagreement with your old teammate?"

Jiraiya didn't know which he hated more-the fact his life story was near common knowledge to the toads or the fact everything Orochimaru did he somehow ended up getting saddled with. Some days he was sure the bastard had planned things out somehow, and knowing his wayward teammate he wouldn't put it past him. "Look, Orochimaru's got better things to do then nurse an old grudge against the lot of you, not unless it served some alternate purpose. Again, it's entirely possible ole' Manda's finally healed up that hole in his mouth and is just being his usual self."

"Jiraiya's right, this is nothing new nor anything to be concerned about. Send a messenger to the Ryuchi Cave, I'll personally speak with either Manda or The White Sage himself to resolve this." Boomed the head of Mount Myōkobu amphibian warriors. He received worried looks and minor glares from the assembled toads, all of whom took his declaration in strides.

"As usual, you're willing to put yourself in the crosshairs for us all." Heaved Fukasaku finally choosing to assort himself. All eyes turned to the short green-skinned elder who took center stage on the stone floor. "I will meet with that old ground-crawler to arrange a meeting. Regardless of personal feelings this can't be allowed to continue. Odds are, Gamabunta, you'll be having a face to face with Manda, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Jiraiya boy,"

"Say no more," The white-haired man laughed turning to face his red-skinned partner. Through a thick haze of smoke from his pipe Jiraiya caught the thin smirk on Gamabunta's lips. Some things truly never changed and those were the things he was happy for. "You have our word, we'll make sure compensation is given for your men, Gamagawa."

Amber-like eyes that had once intimidated him now held almost no control over the seasoned shinobi. He'd learned the hard way the only way to earn Gamagawa's respect was going to be standing up to him when he challenged him; all Jiraiya could hope for when Naruto's time came he would show similar backbone.

No, knowing his student he'd have Gamagawa's begrudging loyalty in a week of his possible accidental summoning. Provided the fool didn't get himself squashed first from running his mouth off.

 _Note to self, make sure either myself or Semiramis is with Naruto when he summons Gamagawa._

Finally, Gamagawa removed his own pipe. His every step towards Jiraiya was a small fissure onto itself until Jiraiya could practically smell the giant toad's particular odor bathing his body as well as his overwhelming power bearing down on him. The harden glare the toad lieutenant was known for broke allowing for a brief moment of respite. "Pompous as you may be, you've yet to fail us, at least not for lack of trying, Jiraiya. Very well then, I shall leave this matter in your hands. I only ask that the two of you remember what you're dealing with, snakes are snakes, and if they give anything a second glance it's usually a sign they've chosen it for dinner."

"Don't speak to us as if we're children, Gamagawa." Snapped the chief toad. "I haven't forgotten who, or rather _what_ we're dealing with. All I hope to do is avert all-out war. Arrogant as he is even Manda knows he'd have hell to pay for getting all of Ryuchi cave wrapped up in a pointless slaughter."

"You give that overgrown worm too much credit." Came the black-skinned toad's response.

No, regarding that Jiraiya knew his long-time partner was giving his reptilian adversary all the respect he begrudgingly deserved. Even going as far back as their younger days during the Second Shinobi World War Gamabunta and Manda never particularly got along, and it wasn't just due to their respective races either. Both giant beasts were naturally arrogant so it was only common sense that when they met their personalities would clash with Katsuya having to play the mediator, much like Tsunade had to do for him and Orochimaru. Looking back that on those times he realized that's when he started to subconsciously write snakes and serpents as antagonists and morally gray in his novels and books-future habits were setting in.

 _Speaking of snakes, I wonder how Naruto and Semiramis are doing. Hopefully the kid hasn't managed to piss her off to the point he's hanging upside down from a tree or something._ Her eyes worried him to no end. Beyond just their physical resemblance to that of snakes they held the same shine as Orochimaru's-calculative and dangerous, always looking for an opening to exploit. Yes, while beautiful the mysterious woman absolutely reeked of danger the likes of which would have scared off lesser men. Jiraiya inwardly bit his tongue as it was those types of people who presented the most risk to Naruto, who was still young and naive in the ways the world operated, and the way certain people behaved. _As long as he has those Command Seals, but he only as three of them, and Semiramis knowns that._

Glancing around at the larger amongst the group of toads assembled Jiraiya noted how deep the animosity between them and snakes were. Being hunters and scavengers, it was natural for the reptile race to feast on anything smaller or weaker than them with impunity; this of course led to tension with other summoned animals, specifically those that were already pray to snakes on the natural food chain. Toads were one such race. Almost every major toad he'd encountered or called upon had some history with snakes, usually unpleasant. Jiraiya could only imagine how they'd react to being summoned by Naruto while he was in the presence of a woman who seemed to possess all the inherent danger of a king cobra, and with a bite probably three times as venomous.

 _Naruto, for the love of Kami, just please learn to temper your words, especially since this woman was a queen in her past life._ Come to think of it, it was actually something of a small miracle Semiramis had made so many accommodations to travel with them. Then again, it wasn't like she had much of a chance.

The meeting finally concluded at Fukasaku's behest with all the toads beginning to disperse. Just before he left Gamagawa shot Jiraiya and Gamabunta one last glare before he too departed. Once he did the Senin pair looked to each other with long faces. Not ten minutes later and they were watching the sun set on the Eden-like jungle that was Mount Myōkobu, cups and bottles of sake between them.

"One day, I'd like to bring Naruto here, when he's of drinking age of course." The white-haired sage started staring into the orange-red brilliance. "You could make good on your wish to exchange cups of sake with him."

"Heh, I'll only do that when I know the kid can handle more than a single sip." Rumbled the scar-faced toad. "If he's anything like his father, it might just take three shots and he'll be out like a light."

"Better than Granny's cooking." The human chuckled. He didn't quite remember all the details but he was pretty sure he emptied out his entire kitchen when he returned to the human world after having his first taste of Shima's "magnificent cooking". Immediately afterwards he vividly remembered desecrating his bathroom in such a way that he almost considered just calling a plumber and having them clean up the mess rather than doing it himself. It was just his luck Tsunade dropped by that day and got a…front look at his handiwork. After she left (bolted actually) he screamed out the window at whatever almighty deity was screwing with him. Time had turned that memory from one of his most hated into one amongst his many most fondly remembered. If he could help it he'd try so Naruto would never go through anything as embarrassing, but knowing him, he wasn't placing too much stock on that.

"Speak for yourself. What I worry about is him bringing that…woman here. Jiraiya, I don't need to tell you when you let a snake into your garden or home, and that's exactly what you've done." Proclaimed the boss of Mount Myōkobu. From the time he was a squirt to what he was now Gamabunta always found a certain bittersweet beauty in the way the sunset here always seemed so beautiful and tranquil even at the bleakest of times. Downing an entire cup in a single swallowing he thought back to the announcement of Minato's death, such a bright star he was, and like that his life was snuffed out, yet the sun gave them a glorious showing in its decent towards the horizon. Let the toads of old ever forbid it, but he wished with all his might a similar fate didn't befall Naruto.

Silently Jiraiya agreed. Countless times he'd watched the brightest star in the sky set alongside his favored pupil and sometimes his pupil's chosen love. Those days of bliss like everything in his life had come to an end. His days of sitting beside his teacher had ended at the hand of a man he shared many evenings with. Maybe it was foolish of him trying to reclaim those feelings with Naruto, but he couldn't help it. Reaching out to people and trying to fill the void in his heart, as a human being he liked to believe no matter what happened he'd never lose that right. Now, he couldn't help but feel all that precious feeling was at risk, yet he had no idea to go about securing it.

"If anything, he knows how to attract trouble, just like his mother." He noted.

At that Gamabunta laughed. "True, though it seems he's chosen a different type of 'dangerous' than Minato. I wonder what their response to this whole situation would be."

"When my time comes I'll ask them, and if Kushina decides to pummel my afterlife into the ground then so be it." Remarked the Senjutsu user. Standing up with a stretch he took one last chance to admire the serene beauty of the sunset in the land of toads. Spying the last bottle of sweet Myōkobu rice wine he grabbed it before Gamabunta could say anything. "Well, time to get back to the fool and the snake that I left him with. Wish me luck."

"I would, but there's no point in it, besides, I may end up jinxing you." The chief toad chuckled moments before his white-haired companion disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Just keep an eye on that woman, will ya'. Women like her can be…a handful." He finished breathing out a poof of smoke. _But if you manage to open their hearts, they're the best thing that'll ever happen to you._

* * *

"Hey, you two, I'm ba-aaaah! Woah! Watch it! Seriously! Time out!"

If not for his many years of hard experience Jiraiya knew beyond the shadow of a doubt he'd be dead right at that moment. Dead and dismembered like a frog being dissected on a lab dish. In spite of moving at near superhuman speed his eyes carefully examined the blackish-gray chain that swung mere inches from his face. He recognized it all too well as well as the toxic liquid leaking from the metal. Jiraiya was lucky it landed on his clothes instead of his face. Just as quickly as the black chain moved out of his field of vision another came into its place-a lighter steel-gray chain that wasn't dripping with poison, regardless, he twisted to avoid it.

The chains came around again, at each other resulting in a booming clash that made Jiraiya's blood tingle. Sparks and poison burst from the collision points pelting the ground like summer rain. Mesmerizing as it was Jiraiya didn't dwell upon it as the battle of steel moved back in his direction forcing him to withdraw.

He'd taken almost ten steps back when he finally spied Naruto standing to his far right.

"C-Crap! S-Sorry about that, Pervy-"

"Foolish brat! Keep your eyes on the enemy!" Came the Servant's thunderous voice.

From where he stood Jiraiya saw a truly wonderous transformation take place on Naruto's face. Just a second ago he was the usually slow-minded pre-teen he'd accepted as his own, but now his face twisted into a harden snarl, yet his eyes remained their pristine blue color. In simplest terms, he was one hundred percent focused on the task at hand-which happened to be staying alive while under assault from his Servant's absolutely ferocious chain lashing. Jiraiya had seen warriors who fought with long ranged weapons such as whips and the like, his ex-teammate being a prime example using his _tongue_ of all things as a dangerous ranged weapon. Watching her he now added to the growing list of Semiramis and Orochimaru making him all the wearier of his new traveling companion.

The same chains she'd threaten him with were now coming at Naruto hard and fast. The young jinchūriki was on the defensive with his own chained blades, weapons Jiraiya knew for a fact neither Naruto nor the toads possessed. While they were in motion the sage couldn't get a good look at them, but he knew they were durable simply from watching the spark-filled explosions they produced upon slamming into Semiramis' chains. To the trained eye it seemed multiple half a dozen chain whips were being swung, but Jiraiya followed the action with his well-trained eyes, and those eyes told him Semiramis was in her own way attempting to training Naruto. He may not have known her that long and completely trusted her, but he knew she wasn't willing to outright kill him during a training exercise.

Naruto had lost his trademark orange jacket and was now clad in nothing but his increasingly tearing black t-shirt. Focusing his eyes on his godson the toad sage saw the numerous cuts and bruises that came with trial and error. Some of the wounds were healing, some of them weren't. The Nine Tails inside of Naruto was no doubt having to put in at least a minimal amount of effort to keep its host alive less he lose his momentum or even succumb to the poison Semiramis seemed to employ in all her attacks. Speaking of which, Jiraiya did a quick sniffing of the air.

 _I see, Naruto's blades are poisoned as well. She wasn't kidding about the Item Construction ability nor the part about it being limited to poison. Still, she was able to make due._ The Sannin mused cracking a smirk as the sparks show continued uninterrupted. What he wouldn't have given for Shizune and this woman to have a seat down, or perhaps her and Tsunade. _Okay, maybe just Shizune,_ He realized trying to picture his female teammate speaking with this woman. Something in his guts told him that was going to be one encounter he'd…not want to be around for. His gaze returned back to the fight where he sensed a change was coming.

Semiramis' attack slacked off for a second, an intentional opening only a fool would have taken. Naruto heedlessly took the bait in sending his new blades directly for his Servant turned opponent.

Stepping to the side the woman allowed the kunai-like blades to harmlessly fly past her, then she wrapped her own chains around Naruto's. The pair locked eyes, Naruto's were full of shocked fear while Semiramis narrowed hers' in cold irritation. Yanking them to the side she pulled Naruto off his feet into the air then brought him crashing back down.

Releasing her hold on his chains she allowed him to mentally recall them back to his hands. It surprised Jiraiya a little that Naruto had taken so quickly to the weapons, having grown accustomed enough to them he could control them to the extent he'd seen. "Ready to submit? You've taken quite a beating already, Master."

Almost immediately the blonde's face twisted in irritation. Clearly while he'd been away Semiramis had found a few buttons to push to get a rise out of Naruto. Time would tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Like hell I am! Besides, I'm finally starting to get the hang of this! There's no way I'm stopping now!"

As usual, he meant what he said, and wasted no time in proving it.

Gripping both of his blades in a reverse grip Naruto took off towards Semiramis. She gave him a haughty "hmph" before striking out with her duel chains tearing up the ground like a giant windstorm. Jiraiya caught Naruto bite his leap in concentration. Translucent blue energy lit up the kunai blades in his arms like a pair of candles as the chain wave approached him. His right foot bent outwards he swung them in sweeping arcs.

The gale-like burst of air that was exhumed from Naruto's counteract blew across the forest clearing like the slap of a tornado. Not even Semiramis' chains were able to stand against it. Knocked out the sky like sheets in the wind Semiramis allowed the surprise to show on her face. Brief as it might have been Jiraiya could have sworn he spotted the black-haired woman smirking.

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson red before he kicked off the ground like a rocket. The blade in his right hand flipped back into its proper grip as he was second away from his target, who he brought it down upon. Just like before Semiramis side stepped the attack with ease. Not one to be deterred Naruto struck out again, and again, and again, and again. It was so painfully clear Semiramis was toying with her Master and if she wanted to end the fight she could, but she had higher priorities. Her face was flat while Naruto continued his headlong assault, not once showing signs of exhaustion.

A single well-timed slash dislodged a few locks of ebony-colored hair, an act that did not go unnoticed to the strands' owner. It was time to step things up.

Jiraiya felt only the slightest buildup of strength before Semiramis broke the ground with a jump that took her over twenty feet into the air. Naruto spotted a brief violet-tinted flash before one of his Servant's two chains came down like a missile. Jumping backwards he watched the poison-coated weapon penetrate the earth like a drill and continue to do so while its user seemingly hovered in mid-air.

Naruto gave the chain a moment's more thought before readying his blades to go after his original target, much to his sensei's dismay. "Idiot! Don't take your eyes off the chains! They're sentient!"

In light of things it might have been better if he'd kept his mouth shut, but Jiraiya was speaking as a guardian, not a teacher. Thankfully Naruto took his advice and turned to the ground just in time to notice the cracks formed. With remarkable speed he was able to avoid the upward striking chain and react with a move that made Jiraiya grin. Throwing his left chain blade around Semiramis the blonde's eyes turned scarlet while a thin red aura outlined his body. There was a heave, then the black-haired woman began to descend more rapidly than she would have with gravity allow. Her feet broke the ground upon impact yet it was of little consequence. She saw the crimson-red of her Master's eyes causing her own to widen with interest.

 _Naruto, you're making this harder than it could be._ Jiraiya groaned tightening his arm fold.

Semiramis' underground chain rose up with Naruto's still intertwined with it. Snorting in annoyance the ancient queen lashed out with her remaining chain. As it raced toward its blond target Jiraiya mentally counted the seconds until it reached its target.

 _Minato, there's a lot more of you in this kid than I thought._

 _ **CLANG!**_

It was almost two seconds after the metals collided that Naruto kicked off the ground, actually breaking it as if his foot were a giant mallet. Semiramis blinked then found herself staring at her Master from a mere inch away, his feral face projecting a completely different persona to her.

 _What in Anu's name-_

For Semiramis it had been quite some time since anyone had physically struck her, in fact, she could count on her hands the number of times she'd been physically struck by anyone. Of course, of those people they'd all met their own wretched demise at her hand.

Time would tell if Naruto joined that list.

As if lightning had struck all movement in the immediate area to a complete stop with even the wind slacking off before picking up into a dramatic gale. The great fire that had fueled Naruto's assault dwindled and died as he slowly began to realize exactly what it was he'd done. His prior experiences with Sakura and Tsunade kicked in putting him on instant alert-in other words the blonde prepared himself for a world of pain so great he'd be seeing stars long after he finished flying like a comet.

On the sidelines Jiraiya readied himself to move at a moment's notice. One move, one second would determine rather or not he lost the last living piece of hope in his life, he couldn't afford to miss it. He _wouldn't_ miss it.

Ever so slowly Semiramis moved her head. A sudden gasp left the genin's lips seeing what looked like fish scales flacking off of his Servant's face. Against his better wisdom he stared closely at it, the more of a comparison he saw to Gaara's sand armor.

"It appears I…might have underestimated you, Naruto."

Hearing her call him by his name made his heart flutter a little, though the joy instantly died down upon realizing Semiramis still hadn't struck back yet.

"You should've pressed your attack."

Hearing those words Naruto realized he'd made a mistake. Yelping in naked shock and he found his ankle was bound by her black chains. "Aww man, I was doing so well so far!"

"Who's fault is it you stopped in the middle of a battle?" She snapped commanding her chain to raise him skyward then hang himself upside down. Semiramis shot Jiraiya a sideways glance, "Anything happen that I need to be made aware of?"

Acting quickly, he responded, "Nope, nothing for you to worry your…noble head. If I may, I think we should call it a day, if neither of you mind."

"I do not, and neither does Naruto."

"What? Hey, I do mind! I was-ahhh!"

With remarkable easy the chain twirled the blonde around a few times then released him sending him sailing across the battle-scarred ground into a heap of grass.

"We're done now."

Jiraiya couldn't hold back the stream of laughter that rose within him hearing that. "As you say, milady."

* * *

As it so happened the nearest town was almost a two days walk from their current are so for the night it was going to be camping. Both males felt a brief bout of worry realizing this before Semiramis chimed in telling them it made difference to her so long as it wasn't in the mud. Neither chose to question her decision and were simply happy for her seeming acceptance of things.

Settling down in a nice enough spot Naruto got to work in preparing dinner for them while the Assyrian Queen wondered off by herself promising to return when asked. She didn't need food nor did she have any desire to even sample the commoner meal her blond Master was cooking. While she was willing to bend her rules, there were some things she absolutely refused to cave on. For all she knew those resolutions were the only way she was going to remain sane for the rest of this little adventure. That and quiet little getaways like this where she was allowed quiet moments to herself. Yes, her own peace and quiet, something she knew her own Master would rarely be giving her.

The forest was silent and serene like the desert when the moon was out. An odd comparison for two ecosystems that couldn't have been further apart, then again, they both shared the same sky, the same clouds. Semiramis came to a stop in her short walk to glance upwards. Less than an hour ago there was still daylight, yet now all the stars had come out to illuminate a black sky. Perhaps she was supposed to take comfort in that, the fact that despite being so different from her own world this place had its similarities, but Semiramis didn't. Poetic notions like that were for children and Semiramis had left that part of herself buried long ago.

She walked and walked until she came to a tranquil river that continued south to where she distinctively heard the roar of a waterfall. The blue waters carried a white tint due to the moon casting its silvery glow upon them. Semiramis kneeled before the stream dipping her entire right arm into the cool water. Breathing renewed life into her was the purity of the water, a stark contrast to the blistering heat caused by her poisons or immense cold feel of her personally crafted chains. Allowing her defenses to drop for a moment she brought her hand upward dousing herself with the pure water.

Throwing a quick glance around she slipped off her high heels freeing her feet, which she recklessly threw into the water. A relieved sigh left her lips as the cool water rushed between her toes and along her ankles. It wasn't quite a full-scale bath but it was close enough to due. "How long has it been since I've done something like this, did something like that." The queen muttered replaying the previous day's events. "Honestly, I don't know if you have a plan in mind or you're just screwing with me, Zelretch, not like it's going to matter either way when I find you and make you suffer for this." Besides freedom that was probably the only solid goal Semiramis had been able to formulate, hell, the very thought of it had her salivating. She couldn't kill the old vampire but she could make him suffer, and if there was one thing she knew how to do it was make people suffer, especially tough old bastards. Of course, that meant she'd have to one day get her hands on him.

That brought Semiramis back to another sobering aspect of her current situation-her options were still rather painfully limited in scope and scale. Though being beholden to idiots and fools wasn't anything new to her the fact that one of them was her Master had struck a cord with her said. Said Master was also proving himself to be an enigma wrapped up in a shell of stupidity and near-foolish bravery.

"Honestly, just what the hell is that child? He looks human enough, but that power of his…" It was foul and incredibly dense with malice; such power didn't belong in the hands of humans. Ordinary humans. When she was first summoned she remembered sensing the abundant mass of energy within her inexperienced Master. Not all of it had been demonic but he had enough energy that even after such a vigorous exercise such as the one they had in the afternoon she showed no signs of fatigue, and oddly enough neither did he. If that old sage hadn't called off the battle she was sure Naruto would have had her going at it until midnight. She knew Naruto's type all too well-impossibly hard-headed to the point they'd storm heaven or the underworld if they had to. Though that mentality wasn't without its problems, it made the boy easy to manipulate.

Semiramis turned her head to the tree line where she sensed she had visitor. One of her dove familiars landed on her Masters shoulder and quietly chirped at him. As expected the boy fell into a flustered panic making quite a bit of noise. Sighing the Assyrian racked a hand over her hair-covered hand. _Gods, he's a complete buffoon._ At least she could tell he wasn't attempting to peak at her or came with the intent of watching her bath. If an incident like that came up freedom be damned, she might toss all restraint out the window and kill him where he stood. "Naruto, if you have something to say to me, come out and say it least I force it out of you."

Finally, he came out of the shadows revealing his bandaged arms and a new t-shirt. By morning his wounds would be healed, she was sure of it. "H-Hey, it wasn't like was trying to spy on you or anything, I just sorta, I never said thank you."

"For what?"

"For the blades, for the help. To be honest I haven't had a good sparring match like that in a while, not since me and…" A curtain of sorrow fell over his cheery face peaking Semiramis' curiosity. "Not since an old friend of mine trained together. To be honest you might be tougher than he was."

"Well, I'm not exactly a pushover, I may have been a queen-"

"Can you stop that? Seriously, I get it, just because you're a queen doesn't mean you just sit on a throne all day. I saw enough of that with Granny Tsunade, probably the strongest woman I know, and that's when she's not even fighting seriously." He cut her off walking up to the shoreline. Naruto took his sandals off and dipped his feet into the water as well without a word to the black-haired Servant. "You were like a Hokage back home."

"Ho…kage?" She blinked, it wasn't the first time she'd heard that word. Naruto had mentioned it along with his name as the future place holder when he first introduced himself.

"Yeah, yeah, Hokage. You don't remember. A Hokage's a hidden village's leader, the current leader of my village is Pervy Sage's old teammate, Grandma Tsunade."

Analyzing the way he spoke of his village's supposed leader Semiramis realized he shared some sort of personal history with her. That, and apparently this Tsunade had also been given a rather silly nickname. _I find it increasingly hard to believe this child's intermingled with royalty before. His impedance would have been grounds for immediate execution._ Semiramis herself would have killed him on the spot if he wasn't her only life line.

"Hey, Semi-chan, what's your world like? Does it have ninja too?"

Repressing the reflexive twitch at hearing her "nickname" Semiramis calmly breathed out. "Yes, or so I've heard. It has masters of stealth and assassination similar to how you ninja are _supposed_ to operate." _And dress._ "In particular, there was a sect, a clan of extradentary skilled assassins known as the Hashshashin or Hassan-i-Sabbah. Their sect is the root of the word, 'assassin' in my world proving they are the foremost assassins and killers of my world, or at least they're supposed to be."

"Did you ever meet any of them? They sound wicked cool?"

"Another story for another time, they were incredibly secretive as you might expect, I myself only heard passing stories of them here and there." She coolly said back. "In a normal Holy Grail War one of them would be summoned as Assassin, but by some…stroke of…" _A withered old blood-sucker with too much time on his hands._ "Fate, that you ended up with me."

"Then I guess I got lucky."

"…Come again?"

Grinning he summoned his chained blades with a thought, a fit Semiramis silently praised him for. Honestly, she doubted the boy had the brain power to due such a thing when she first fashioned them, but that afternoon he proved her wrong.

"It doesn't sound like any of those Hassan guys could have given me a pair of blades like these, plus they don't sound like they'd be as nice as you are." Naruto stated wearing that mind-boggling grin.

How many times was she going to be thrown off by something as simple as a smile? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact when she looked at her blond Master's face she saw…nothing, no hidden secrets or alternate desires. He was as open as book and that both soothed her and put her on edge. Did this boy's eyes work properly? Had he never been betrayed or used before? She shows up out of nowhere, believes her story without any blow back and unconditionally trusts her to the point he's ready to defend her name in the kindest way possible. No one had smiled at her like that since…since…

Turning her attention away from his face she took back the blades she'd fashioned for him. Admittedly they weren't too shabby for a quick hand job, though it wasn't like these blades were meant to be long term weapons. She'd shaped the blades into a more rounded shape though no human metal would be obstruct them once they were swung. The color orange had never really appealed to her, but maybe sticking with this fox-faced fool would cause it to grow on her. Against her better wisdom she'd made the handle wrappings orange, if one looked close enough they'd find a flame-like pattern woven int the fabric. Equally so, on the blades themselves various swirls had been made, when Naruto's chakra was channeled through the blades the engravings would light like candles burning in a sea of darkness, as would the medium-sized red jewels at the base of the blades. Within those jewels was poison of Semiramis' own creation and customizable. She'd teach Naruto how to alter the composition of the poison his new weapons contained in time.

"Those blades I made for you, you better not lose them because I will not be replacing them, nor will I be there if you cut yourself on them." She muttered.

"It's not the first time I've handled weapons before, like I said, I just prefer doing things with my fists. To be honest using weapons was always Sasuke's thing, him and those stupid wires and lobbing shuriken encased in fire."

"Hm, interesting tactics, sounds like he's the one I should have given these blades to."

"Hey! Just because I don't know any fancy jutsu involving blade spamming doesn't mean I don't know how to use these things! You saw that this afternoon when I-uh, never mind."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Placing her sharpen nail to his nose she leered at him. " _That_ , if you have something to say to me, out with it."

"Er, no offense, but I've met enough scary women in my life to know to watch what I say."

At that Semiramis chuckled, something that Naruto found a little cute even if it heralded a beating. "Really? I never would have imagined, I suppose I should thank those women for teaching you some form of manners because it seems your parents certainly failed that part."

Due to his childhood Naruto had learned to keep a straight face whenever his parents were brought up. That still didn't make it easier to hear though. "Y-Yeah, so um, should I name them?"

"They're yours now, you can name them whatever you want."

"I'm asking you because I'm kinda stumped. I don't want them to sound too flashy but I want them to sound impressive." He grumbled taking back his weapons. "You're the queen so I figured you must have some experience."

He had a point there, thought Semiramis wasn't about to get too attached to her creations just yet. She'd humor him for as long as was required. Turning her eye back to the blades she wrapped her mind around a name suitable for them. Anything in her native tongue would not only fly over his head but would draw too much attention to her so she had to choose something in the native language. Flickering her eyes back to her Master's face an idea came to her. "Kitsune-ken."

"Kitsu-wha?"

"Kitsune-ken, literally 'fox-blade'. A fitting name given their owner and what they're meant for." She said looking somewhat proud of herself.

Looking back at the blades Naruto turned them over in his hands while repeating the name. Slowly his face broke out into a smile. "Alright then, Kitsune-ken it is! Heh, you're good with making weapons, healing, and naming, you're the best, Semi-chan."

Quickly turning her head Semiramis felt her cheeks slowly but surely beginning to heat up. "I repeat, be sure not to lose these weapons, and make good use of them."

"I will, I promise, but could you…show me how to use chains the way you do?"

"So you're not afraid of being turned into a human lash board day-in and day-out?" Daring to look back at him she saw nothing but pure determination burning in his eyes.

"I don't mind pain, if I was scared of getting hurt I never would have come with Pervy Sage on this training trip." He wasn't prepared for Semiramis to touch his cheek, less so when he found himself staring directly into her eyes. Instantly Naruto felt his breathing come to a sudden stop and his heart skip a beat, though he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or some blooming romantic urge. She was studying him, sizing him up just as several before her had done. Upon that realization the blond silently steeled himself.

"Today you showed me you have the guts of a warrior, in light of that I suppose I shall remain with you to see if you have the makings of a hero. Try to make it an interesting journey."

Semiramis didn't understand why she said those words, they were just the first thing that came to mind seeing the harden look in Naruto's eyes. He wasn't scared of her, in spite of the aura of treachery and deceit she radiated that seemed to ward off everyone else he seemed immune to it. Realizing that the two-thousand year old monarch couldn't help but feel a little…relieved, almost happy. That strange feeling remained in her heart when she finally sent him away with the assurance she'd be fine for the rest of the night.

"That power he summoned forth to strike me," she muttered once he was safely asleep alongside his mentor. Her cheek had long since stopped hurting yet never would the brief moment of pain fade from her memory. "It was demonic, yet his eyes and heart…innocent and kind as a feather."

Yes, while she may have had plans of her own Naruto Uzumaki could just as easily derail them, and that wasn't a risk Semiramis could take. What would be worse, the child would do so without any intentional action.

 _Fine then, he's a puzzle I'll solve, a mystery I'll unravel until I know exactly what makes the boy tick, and when I do I'll have everything I need to attain my freedom._ The Servant thought flicking her nails sending a droplet of dark-green poison into the river. On contact the droplet sizzled like water dropped onto a frying pan before disappearing completely. Semiramis vowed that would not be her existence in this world, she would not allow her life to end in such a way. Not without a fight.

* * *

 **Jiraiya and Gamabunta's worried, Naruto's motivated, and Semiramis is scheming behind all their backs. For Naruto's weapons I chose something plain and simple as Semiramis pointed out. This chapter was really some playing around with the animal symbolism of Naruto and Semiramis. Barring Naruto everyone else is treat Semiramis the same way you treat a poisonous snake slithering by you-with extreme caution and fear, and next chapter that fear will be warranted.**


	6. Chapter 5-Dangerous Inquiries

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 5 - Dangerous Inquiries**

* * *

Even though she didn't have a carriage or chariot, Semiramis had to admit she was beginning to find travel somewhat enjoyable. Of course, it helped somewhat that she really didn't have to do that much walking and could remain in spiritual form while shadowing her Master and his master. If only a little, she was starting to understand what vagabonds and traveling merchants found so appealing about walking the land with little to no care in the world. Well, for Semiramis she did have cares, but they were kept in the back of her mind where no one would know of them. Most importantly, while she did periodically gaze at the scenery, her attention never truly left her Master.

He was just as fascinated with the outside world as she was. Semiramis remembered him telling her how this was the furthest he'd ever ventured from his home village, and for such an extended amount of time. All that said, Naruto still periodically talked about his home back in this Hidden Leaf Village. The more he and Jiraiya talked about it, the more curious about it she became. Did it truly have trees the size of mountains? What about this Hokage Stone Face monument he spoke of? In her life she'd seen her fair share of monuments and building projects, some of which still stood to the modern era and were marveled upon by modern audiences.

Semiramis had come to many conclusions regarding her Master's character and worth while others remained unanswered, but if there was one thing she knew for sure it was that he was extremely adaptive. She'd created the Kitsune-ken on almost half a whim expecting Naruto to take weeks to master their usage, but he proved her wrong. Just like that first afternoon he went full force, throwing everything he had into combating her using his newly gained weapons, slowly but surely creating a fighting style unique to him and him alone. During those training sessions Semiramis often caught brief glimpses of his eyes, whenever backed into a serious corner she'd noticed how the innocent blue would flash the color of blood, then the counterattack would come with the fury of a storm. The boundless energy he seemed to approach life with was readily channeled into his fists and legs the moment the war horn was sounded.

Jiraiya had watched and critiqued their training sessions, much to Semiramis' annoyance. Her earlier analysis that she and this man wouldn't be close associates was right, especially once she began to take true note of where his eyes wondered whenever they passed a female or attractive woman. _Gods, I'm sandwiched between a buffoon and a pervert._ She realized, one evening when the white-haired man slipped away and came back smelling of heavy perfume and sporting an array of markings along his shoulder.

" _How often does…he…do that?"_ Semiramis asked, doing her best to keep her mask of civility from crumbling.

Naruto, she guessed, either had gotten used to his teacher's antics or if he simply didn't care. Semiramis would have been fine with either as long as he showed no signs of taking after his pervert mentor. _"Eh, every now and then. Seriously though, just as long as there's not an angry mob chasing him or something, there's nothing to worry about."_ He'd replied in a nonchalantly tone, suggesting he'd been in this situation before.

" _And when something like that does happen?"_ The Assyrian questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The grin he gave her made Semiramis want to smack the boy. Usually it was the predators that did the playing around, not the prey.

It would be another three days before they arrived at the next day, and Semiramis was somewhat grateful for that. In the meantime, Jiraiya had decided Naruto would get back to his genjutsu training, which apparently, they'd been in the middle of when some unexpected interruptions had occurred. Semiramis' ears twitched hearing him make that proclamation, and she knew Jiraiya saw her. Why else would he be standing behind the curtain of trees, watching her as surely as a lion watches its prey by the watering hole.

Around her spread out in a neat array were the materials she needed to summon her Hanging Garden, each and every piece in pristine condition. All courtesy of that old bastard Zelretch.

Semiramis knew a time would come when she'd have to use her Noble Phantasm, the only question was when. Needless to say, the gardens were nigh invulnerable, she doubted anything in this world could stand up to her thousands' years old creation, a mobile city capable of flattening a fortress and entire civilization at her command. The mere thought of sitting in her throne where she was supreme and powerful almost made her lips curve into a smile, the only thing keeping her from doing so was her unwanted watcher. It was time she did something about him.

"You can come out, or I can drag you out and hang you by your toes above an acid pit, it's entirely up to you."

"You certainly don't beat around the bush, do you?" Stated the sage, finally revealing himself. Through his mask of calmness Semiramis sensed tension, all of it completely warranted. "Ya' know, the only I can think of seeing a spread out like this was when I was reading a book about witches."

"Oh? Witch you say, tell me, does this world have witches? You've traveled far and wide so I'm assuming you'd be the expert." She coolly shot back.

"Well, I've met my fair share of dangerous women, dangerous beautiful women,"

"And somehow lived to tell the tales." Finally turning to him, she allowed her snake-like eyes to fill with silent malice as she directed every bit of her malicious aura toward the sage. To the old man's credit, he didn't bend like a willow in the wind. Once again, this old pervert proved in a small way he might have been more than she first theorized. "Tell me, do you see me as a witch?"

"I see you as someone I need to keep an eye on." Finding a soft patch of grass he sat down across from her, his face slowly gaining a serious glare that showed Semiramis he wasn't going to be pushed around by her, not without a fight. "Like I said, I've met all kinds of women, dangerous women, beautiful women, kind women, and so forth. I'd like to think I'm something of an expert." He admitted, cracking a grin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, old one." Snapped the long-haired Servant, fighting off a look of disgust. "You still haven't answered my question."

"That's not exactly an easy thing to answer, you can probably kill me in the time it'd take for me to blink." Spoke the toad-summoner.

"Then you know to watch your tongue least I rip that and your penis off before putting you out of my misery."

Internally, Jiraiya winced. All those training sessions with Naruto and he'd learned first how precise and fast Semiramis' chains could be. She was probably the most adapt long-range fighter he'd ever seen, and that wasn't even accounting for her poison. He'd made a mental note to get a sample of her poisons and get them back to Tsunade so she could start devising vaccines and antidotes. He couldn't see into the future, but he could prepare himself in case he and Semiramis ever found themselves on opposite sides of the battlefield. Jiraiya didn't fancy that happening so he'd tread lightly to ensure it didn't happen.

"You're a woman who doesn't want to be here, you never asked for this. I can understand that feeling, life throws us all curveballs when we least expect them. What's important is that we make the most of them."

"Uh-huh, very rousing, expect I already know that." Now she crossed her arms, the Servant's glare went from threatening to simply annoyed. "Believe me, sage, I'd experienced my fair share of unexpected turns in life, I do not need your wisdom to tell me the obvious. Only a fool sits around lamenting events that have already happened."

"Then how about you start treating Naruto a little nicer, seriously, of all the people you could have been stuck to, he's probably the best you could get."

Annoyance changed back into threatening. "Are you in a hurry to die, _Toad Sage_?"

"Heh, as far as death glares go, I'll give you credit, but I'm afraid an old friend of mine has you beat." Laughed the white-haired man.

"Who? This Tsunade I take it, your old flame?" Finally, Semiramis smiled seeing the momentary shock and even bitterness that crossed the old warrior's face at the mention of the name. "Your student talks a bit too much, perhaps a trait he seemingly inherited from you. Be careful, in my experience men like that tend not to last long."

Jiraiya recovered quickly and got back on track fast. "Noted, but I meant what I said about Naruto. You look at him as if he's this dangerous, never before seen animal. If I had to guess, you've never had someone treat you with genuine kindness, have you?"

The earlier blow was returned in full force, and never before had he been the recipient of such a massive amount of killing intent. Jiraiya was reminded of his old teammate, Orochimaru. He'd been on both ends of the pale-skinned man's murderous projections, and both times he'd left covered from head to toe in sweat, his legs barely shaking in fear. That was the past however, since then he'd grown and learned. The massive snake facing him down, its black and gold-lined scales bristled in darkness while its golden eyes stared down at him, seeking to get him to back down, but he would not budge.

Semiramis didn't know rather to be infuriated or impressed, perhaps a bit of both. Most men carried before her whenever she showed even a fraction of her true power, but this pervert, this old sage, he was remaining resolute. _When it comes to women and money you break like a piece of pottery, but…when it involves that boy…_ Semiramis recognized that feeling, that look of worry and concern the old man always shot Naruto when he wasn't looking or paying attention.

For all his bolster, the old sage truly cared for Naruto as if he were his own son.

"What can that boy offer me? What can he do? What can I do? As long as he holds those Command Seals I'm his for all intents and purposes, his slave." She mocked, throwing up her hands attempting to lull the old man's guard.

It didn't work. "Let me guess, when you explained the concept of Servant using words like that Naruto got disgusted and tried to wipe the Command Seals off his hand, didn't he?"

The Assassin's body tensed. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've known Naruto since he was a kid have an insight into how he thinks. Trust me, he hates the very concept of owning another person or persecuting someone for things they can't control." Somewhat unsettlingly, the Toad Sage's eyes locked with hers and held her gaze for a second longer than she would have liked. "You're not the only one who's desperate to prove themselves in life, to break free of the restraints that's been placed on you. Naruto won't abandon you so long as you don't give him a reason to, and if you let the kid in you may just end up with a lifelong friend, someone you can trust."

"I don't need friends!" She finally snapped, her once composed face slipping into a messy array. "What I need is freedom! That's all I desire from that boy, nothing else!"

"Fine then, but if your freedom means his death then I'm telling you right now you won't have it."

A dome of tension and silent malice fell over the ninja and the Assassin locking them in a quiet battle of wills between their eyes. Neither was going to back down easily.

"If there's a way for you to break your contract with Naruto I won't stop you, but if doing so involves harming him in in way, shape, or form, I swear I _will_ stop you."

"You think you have the power to stop me?" Semiramis replied, wearing a smile fit for a demon. "You seem to think watching me spar with that blond fool has given you insight into how I do battle and my tactics. Surely you must realize in all those matches I've been holding back as not to harm your precious little student. You haven't begun to see half of what I can do."

"And you haven't seen half of what I can do. Besides, if we do fight Naruto's gonna get involved."

Damn him for getting to that one before she could. It was true, if they did come to blows Naruto would not doubt intervene to stop them. Though there was little doubt she could take both of them at once and with little effort the whisker-faced boy was still her Master, and if he died he'd take her with him unless she acted fast, and there was no guarantee she'd be able to survive long enough to find another suitable Master. Biting her lip in annoyance, it slammed into her once how utterly trapped she was, and she hated it. However, more than that her mind was able to vividly picture the scenario Jiraiya had spoken of playing out. Naruto would have to choose between her and his master…and who he'd choose was plain as day. Not to mention he had his Command Seals, even if he appeared reluctant to use them, Semiramis knew if backed into a corner everyone made decisions they claimed they never would.

Fixing the old sage with a glare, she silently declared him the victor of this round, but next time things would be different. She would make sure of that.

Sighing in defeat, she addressed him, "You said you were going to re-start Naruto's genjutsu training tomorrow, I take it you want me to help him."

"Yep, see, when it comes to matters outside of punching, hitting, and slashing Naruto's a bit-"

"The boy's a complete imbecile outside of battle, just say it as is." Snarled the Assyrian Servant.

"Hey, I'm trying to give the kid some credit. Still, this is serious, Semiramis. There are…certain people after Naruto for reasons I can't reveal to you yet. One of them possesses a great deal of experience and skill in genjutsu, he's so dangerous even I could have some trouble with him if, or when, he comes after Naruto."

"Hmph, if he can give you a challenge then dispatching him should be simple for you." To empathize her statement, the woman flicked her fingers sending off a few droplets of poison. Where they landed, the ground sizzled and melted. "Genjutsu is the art of illusions, correct?" Seeing his nod, Semiramis placed her fingers to her chin. She was a poisoner, not an illusionist or street performer. As far as illusions went, she preferred creating hallucinogenic poison and letting them slowly drive themselves mad from there. Sadly, she would have to go further than that. "You realize I'm a professional poisoner, right?"

"You're also an incredibly resourceful woman. I'm sure if you wanted to you could give the ninja arts a crack, who knows, you may turn out to be a natural-born prodigy."

Flattery, exactly what she needed at the moment. "Tomorrow, show me what the boy's capable of. If I dive into this headfirst I can't promise I won't end up hurting him or potentially maiming him for life. Neither of us want that."

"Noted," The smile he gave her was unnerving, as if she were about to be on the receiving end of a bad joke. She hated jokes. "I have just the thing in mind, tomorrow you'll meet one of my most reliable toads!"

Yeah, definitely she was in for some sort of bad joke.

Just as the old sage turned on his heel to leave, Semiramis spoke out. "Why does Naruto's eyes turn red? Whenever they do I feel an upsurge of demonic power, it reminds me of the mystical beasts of my homeland."

"So your home world has monsters too, huh?"

"Every world has monsters, of all shapes and sizes. What I sensed within that child is clearly not human."

Jiraiya took a moment to digest this. By Semiramis' explanation, Servants were spiritual beings even if they were able to seemingly interact with the physical world. Not for the first time he truly wished his old sensei was still alive. While he may have learned a thing or two, his wisdom still paled in comparison to that of the Third Hokage. If Semiramis was a spirit then there was a chance she could interact with the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto; that wasn't a comfortable thought at all and something he could only pray wouldn't happen. Then again, he'd wasn't taking the fox's temperament into consideration, according to Naruto the Tailed Beast within him was grouchy and irritable, but clever when needed. Semiramis was obviously cut from the same cloth as the beast, meaning they'd either get along too well or they'd become worst enemies. One defining factor for both of them was the factor Naruto was the lock keeping them from freedom, and that was enough to make Jiraiya slightly tremble in fear.

Semiramis observed the way her Master's teacher tensed up and the look of deep thought upon his face. She'd hit a bit too close to home for him. "It makes no difference to me what the child is, he is my Master so at least I will work to secure his safety and by extension my own." She spat, seeking to end this conversation.

The two locked eyes for what was more than likely going to be the last time of the night. Both were growing rather exhausted and knew if they kept pushing, someone was going to go too far and lash back. Given the hand they'd been dealt, that was the last thing either wanted.

"Naruto is human, his parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents, but the power he carries _inside_ of him isn't. It's monstrous, demonic, a force that can easily lay waste to mountains and cities." He finally said.

"And I'm assuming this power inside of him is coveted by many?"

"You have no idea."

Inwardly, the Servant groaned. It seemed her predicament was going to continuously evolve in a way she couldn't control. "I don't suppose you're willing to give me specifics, are you?"

Standing up, the sage crossed his arms and shot her a cocky smile. "As much as I'd love to do that, I'm afraid you're asking a bit much of since we still barely know each other. It's sad because it's been almost a full month since we met."

"I could say the same for you."

"Pretty ironic since Naruto's done everything he could to learn more about you. Again, just let the kid in. What's the worst that could happen?"

 _Too many things…too many things, you old fool._ Thought the ancient queen. "That power inside of Naruto, does he know of it? How much of it can he control?"

"He's well aware of what's inside of him, but believe me, he's a long way from learning how to control the force inside of him." Jiraiya had almost completely disappeared back into the bushes and trees when he stopped and turned his head back to her. "What's inside of him, it's classified as a living disaster, so don't get any funny ideas about trying to use it for your own gain. Greater fools than you have tried, those of our home village included."

Leaving her alone in her circle of ingredients and artifacts, Semiramis mulled over the old master's words. As much as she wanted to dismiss them, she knew better than that. She'd seen the tendrils of crimson power that swirled around the boy that preceded bursts of superhuman strength no human in her world could muster on their own. Add that together with the foxlike whiskers on his face and the shape of his Command Seals and it all pointed to one direction. _Far to the east, there were stories of foxes, who, after many years of training and battle gained multiple tails, nine being the highest. If this world is truly based on that of the far east then…_

Dispersing her materials in clouds of smoke, Semiramis bit back a snarl. According to word of mouth on the Throne of Heroes, that damned _fox_ had the potential to manifest as a Beast if given proper incentive. If something like _that_ existed in her world and was sealed within her Master then life in this ninja world was about to become far more hectic.

 _Zelretch, you will pay for this. I swear it._

* * *

The next day it was a clear blue sky with a dazzling sun beating down overhead. Semiramis felt as if that was a bad omen.

"Do we _really_ have to do this again? I mean come on, can't I stick to training with Semi-chan?" Moaned Naruto, shooting his teacher a near pleading look while Semiramis watched on.

"Quit whining, you can be the best swordsman in the world, but what good will any of that be if you get caught in the grasp of an enemy genjutsu-user?" Jiraiya shot back, pricking his finger and doing the hand signs required for the summoning jutsu. "Besides, one day you and Gamariki may need to fight side by side so it's best to get the bad blood cleared up now."

"Aren't there any other toads that I can train one? One less weird looking?" The blond asked, looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Oh, for Anu's sake, enough!" Shouted the Assyrian woman with an angry knot forming on her head. "Naruto, be silent and prepare yourself! Sage! Summon this blasted toad so we may begin the day's training!"

Both men looked to her with mixed expressions. Naruto silently mouthed something to her while Jiraiya merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. Their talk last night had left a bigger mark on her than him.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't told him that." The Master of the dark-haired Assassin stated, swallowing a lump in his throat as his sensei slammed his palm down.

"Oh please, another disgusting toad, what's the worst that…could…" Semiramis thought she was ready for when the smoke cleared. She was fully expecting it to be another toad, and she wasn't exactly wrong, in fact, she was right on the money. She simply misguided what kind of toad it was going to be. "What…is…that…thing?"

The light-green-skinned beast immediately swung its purple eyes at her, a sharp glare that didn't faze Semiramis so much as its appearance. "This _thing_ was right in the middle of having lunch with a few of its associates before it was so rudely dragged away. Now then, what's your excuse, _reptile?_ "

Semiramis felt the urge to summon one of her chains and split the summoned creature from head to toe, one part for its words and secondly to dispel the horrid image its summoning had seared into her brain.

"Told ya' you weren't going to like it." Naruto said, throwing his hands behind his back. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Semi-chan."

The newly summoned beast shot Naruto a look of pure annoyance before directing its attention towards him. Faster than Semiramis thought possible, the mouth of the beast opened and out came a tongue, all pink and slimy. It impacted Naruto in the cheek like a slingshot and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Ah! Gross! Gross! Gross! I told you not to do that, you weird toad!" Screamed the genin, now rolling along the ground. It wasn't that the tongue lashing had hurt so much as _who_ it was delivered by. That alone was enough to make him start rubbing dirt into his face in full view of the two males and his Servant.

Never in her life had Semiramis seen such a pathetic display, and she so dearly wished she could take back what she saw. In the back of her mind, she prayed for some stray bolt of lightning to strike her down despite the fact there was not a cloud in the sky. That, or a block of stone to spontaneously fall and crack her skull open with a luck shot.

"That's what you get for mocking me, I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time, you little jerk." Spoke the toad in what Semiramis knew was a male voice despite its…feminine-looking appearance. "On top of bad manners, you've gone and decided to associate with the worst kind of company. Honestly, of all the apprentices Jiraiya-honey could have chosen, it had to be you."

Semiramis' eye twitched so much she didn't realize she'd just been insulted. Naruto, on the other hand, heard the toad loud and clear. "What do you mean 'worst kind of company'?" He said, looking at Gamariki with narrowed eyes.

Without saying a word, the toad directed her gaze and by extension Naruto's to Semiramis. The blond was not amused. "Hey! Don't go insulting her like that! You just met her!"

"Naruto," Jiraiya warned.

"Look at her eyes, that's all I need to know about her." Gamariki scowled.

The young Leaf ninja prepared to open his mouth to counter-speak, but Semiramis beat him there. He caught her gaze in a moment of stray wondering. The shock and annoyance had faded, leaving something resembling acceptance. She told him not to get worked up, that she wasn't worth fighting over. Naruto looked at her wanting to protest, but in the end he gave up realizing it was one fight he wasn't going to win.

"Gama…riki, was it?" The Assyrian began slowly. "Can you begin the training now? I can promise you no interference on my end."

The frog-like toad didn't look to her, he looked to Jiraiya for confirmation. With his nod of approval, he let agreed to finally get the day's work under way.

It quickly became obvious to Semiramis like everything in this world, Gamariki was more than his outward looks. Jiraiya had explained the mechanics of genjutsu earlier in the morning and a couple of weeks before, but this was the first time Semiramis actually got to see it in action.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

Watching the toad approach Naruto then kiss him was perhaps the single most disgusting thing Semiramis had ever seen in her life, and that accounting for her second husband. Naruto, who'd already experience this hell once, immediately tensed upon seeing Gamariki come for him. Semiramis could understand his anxiety - it was like learning how to dodge an attack and block an attack. The former was far more preferable to some people, especially when they knew blocking was going to hurt.

"What…exactly does that do?" Semiramis asked as pink mist began to envelope her Master. Through her magical senses, she felt Naruto's chakra pathway and spiritual energy become mired in disarray.

"Make Naruto see some things he'd rather not see. Curious about trying it for yourself?" The glare the Assyrian Servant shot the Toad Sage would have cowed lesser men, but Jiraiya unfortunately was not a lesser man. An idiotic and perverted man, but weak-willed he was not. "Compared to what Naruto's going to be going up against in the future this is basic, kiddy stuff almost, no offense Gamariki."

The ancient queen shivered when the green-skinned toad turned back and winked at the white-haired man. She didn't know which was worse, the fact this beast might have been attracted to the pervert or the pervert had seemingly grown to accept it. Perhaps both.

Choosing to focus on Naruto, she synchronized his energy with hers via his Command Seal. What she felt made her stomach churn in total disgust.

"Naruto! Focus! If all you're gonna do is squirm and gag then you might as well be fish about to be gutted!" Shouted Jiraiya to his student who was making various hacking and gagging sounds.

"If you end up blasting me into a river or a tree again, you'll receive worse than a tongue lashing!" Boomed Gamariki, looking positively cross.

 _What does he mean by again?_ Thought the Servant, suddenly feeling an intense buildup of energy. "Toad,"

"Oh no."

Jiraiya acted swiftly in getting Gamariki out of the way as Naruto forcibly dispelled the genjutsu. From every portion of his body, blue chakra exploded outwards like heat from a furnace. With it came a gale-like blast of wind that rifled Semiramis' hair. Her Master was sweating bullets, looking absolutely horrified at what he'd seen.

"Had a glimpse of Irkalla, did you?" The woman drily spat, placing a hand on her hip.

"Irk-what? Sounds like a bad salad." Was Naruto's response, causing her to roll her eyes.

"How much chakra did you just use up?"

"Beats me, I just did what I did last time,"

"Yes, and almost hit me." Sniped Gamariki, crossing his arms and giving Naruto a pointed glare. "Honestly, do you even know the meaning of control? You're like a dam always bursting and surging from one place to the next. No, you're a flood! Completely eradicating everything in your path be they friend or foe!"

The jinchūriki and Servant looked on dismay as the toad continued to wave its arms about while droning on and on about Naruto's complete lack of grace or tact. While Semiramis agreed with almost every word said, she wished they were being delivered by someone a little more…acceptable looking.

 _I can't believe I'm going to have to do this! Again!_ Mentally tearing at her hair, the Servant summoned one of her dove familiars. From the sky it came and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "I have an idea that might speed this along. Cast the genjutsu again, but this time I'll be there to guide him."

Gamariki shot the slit-eyed woman a dirty look. "I thought you said you weren't going to interfere?"

"I wasn't, but after seeing how truly incompetent my Master is, I made decided to change my decision."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

"And thus proving my point about how incompetent you are." She fired back, never once breaking her glare with the toad. "You wish to avoid being blasted by this child's chakra, and Jiraiya, you want this boy to learn how to dispel illusions. If we maintain this current course that task will be done, but Naruto will be so exhausted it won't matter as he'll be helpless to enemies seeking to capture or kill him. Not to mention the time it takes for him to dispel the genjutsu must be cut down lest he fall before he can do so. Is that what either of you want?"

The toad and sage exchanged a look between each other. Gamariki still didn't look happy while Jiraiya was beginning to smile.

"See, I told you this woman was going to be a good addition to the team." The human male said.

The toad, though, was far less willing to issue out praise. "She's still a scaled one, and we both know how that ends. However, she raises a decent point, Naruto, go into the forest, rather than put my beautiful lips against your hideous face I'm going to try something different."

"Couldn't we have just 'tried something different' from the start? And what do you mean my hideous face? Like you're one to talk about hideous!"

"Naruto!" Barked both the queen and sage quieting the boy who did as instructed.

The new set up was established with Naruto deep in the forest, Semiramis' dove still perched atop his shoulder. Where the forest ended and clearing began sat Gamariki making a serious of hand signs while Jiraiya and Semiramis stood guard behind him.

"Water Style-Misty Delusion!"

There was a quick inhalation then came the fog-blanket form the pink-colored lips of the toad. It spread out and fanned into the forest like a curtain being pulled across the landscape. In seconds the entire tree-line and everything beyond it was covered by a thick blanket of white mist.

"I wasn't intending on using this on Naruto so early, the illusions created by this mist are a bit stronger than the Genjutsu Kiss." Admitted Jiraiya.

"You can't cuddle the boy, if he's going to be pursued by those who desire the power inside of him you must teach him to run, not walk." Countered the Servant, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. _Naruto._

It wasn't hard to find him, in fact, it took the sum total of eight seconds for her mind to lock onto his.

His mind was a brimming maelstrom of chaos and madness, growing stronger by the second. From her familiar his feelings flowed into her, giving Semiramis her first true sense of whiplash as the sledgehammer called terror slammed into her hard.

 _Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!_

Strengthening the connection, she saw what he saw - loss and death happening all around him.

Friends and compatriots cried out in alarm as they vanished one by one into the swirling mists. Their death cries echoing across the strange white world she now found herself in. Naruto was in a mad panic, rushing from one place to another attempting to save them. Semiramis saw their faces for the first time - his friends.

 _Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Chōji, Kakashi, and Iruka…_

She saw two adult women whose figures were hard to make out, Naruto screamed their names, Tsunade and Shizune, mere seconds before an invisible force took them by the waist and dragged them into the mist causing Naruto to give chase. Semiramis attempted to reach out to stop him but Naruto barreled right past her projected form.

 _Gods, does this boy know how to be patient or sit and listen!?_ She thought now following him, her footsteps sending ripples along the water-like ground she was standing upon. What was already a strenuous task became harder as she saw two more figures appear in the far off distance, two girls with short hair.

 _Sakura…Hinata…_

The two vanished in violent seizures that made a jolt run up Semiramis' spine. Cursing herself, she realized her mental link with Naruto was beginning to work against her. She could break the genjutsu herself but doing so would more than likely have negative feedback on Naruto which she couldn't risk. Gnashing her teeth, she increased her pace slowly bringing Naruto into arms' length. She was sure this would be it then she saw the final illusion, this being the only one she could clearly make out.

Around Naruto's age, he stood maybe a centimeter or two taller than him. Contrasting to her Masters' spiky blond hair, his was black as night with a few blue tints. His eyes were dark as well, not just physically but spiritually as well. Something within Semiramis ached, a transmitted feeling from her Master.

It was heartache.

Behind the newly formed teenager, a shadow rose - a giant serpent with eyes brighter than Semiramis', but hundred times more wicked. The beast released a sound which reminded her too much of laughter before lunging at the black-haired boy who quietly shut his eyes in quiet acceptance of his fate.

Naruto all but sprinted to stop it. Semiramis in turn sprinted towards him.

At last her hand caught his wrist, once she felt her skin touch his she pulled.

" _NARUTO!"_

Her voice carried like thunder. The blond stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to face her. His eyes were wide and frantic, gone was the usual cheerfulness and bravado leaving only a trembling fear.

Acting purely on instinct, she cupped his face with one hand. _"Focus on me….focus on me…on ME…"_

She kept her hand on his face until his breathing began to subside, and even then she didn't let go. Around them the mist continued to swirl while beneath their feet the water slowly began to cool turning into ice. The ice cracked until the pair were standing on nothing more than a collection of spider-webs.

The cracks gave away, leaving them both to fall into the abyss.

Jiraiya was surprised when one of Naruto's Kitsune-ken jetted out of the mist-filled forest. Gamariki shrieked and jumped as the blade missed him by barely a foot before impaling itself the ground with a loud _thud_. Both toad and human looked at the weapon in awe while Semiramis at last opened her eyes. Neither of them noticed the almost melancholy look in her eyes or the aura of still-like calm that had enveloped her. She listened closely to the sound of footsteps that drew closer and closer until out of the tree line came her Master.

Naruto's cheeks were caked with sweat from his delusional nightmare and the resulting effort to break the genjutsu. In spite of that, he looked at them all and smiled. "Heh, no big explosion of chakra this time, huh?"

"No, but you did give me a heart attack. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were aiming for me. Then again," His eyes wandered over to Semiramis who simply snorted at the toad's glare.

This time Naruto wasn't having it.

"It's because of her I was able to break out of that stupid genjutsu. I owe her." The way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, Semiramis again felt a strange pull in her gut. It had been…centuries since she'd felt this feeling. So much time had passed she'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone smile at her and praise her.

"D-Don't look so cocky, it took you almost four minutes to dispel the genjutsu. That's still sloppy."

"Yep, she's a queen alright." Chuckled the sage. "Naruto, Semiramis, do you think you're up for a repeat?"

The Master-Servant pair exchanged a look between each other. Neither saw anything resembling unease or worry in the other's eyes. Still perched on Naruto's left shoulder, the dove squawked.

"Alright then, Gamariki."

Once more, Naruto tensed up as the makeup wearing toad advanced upon him, but this time he shot a quick glance in Semiramis' direction. Her golden eyes put him at easy as did the flapping of the dove's wings. Those two things in mind, he breathed in through his nose then out seconds before the giant toad's lips make contact with his skin…again.

* * *

The ancient queen had devoured her dinner with silent efficiency before moving off to her section of the forest when night finally fell and Naruto's training came to an end. Like with his blade training, Naruto seemed to be able to force Semiramis to work even when she didn't want to. She's synchronized with him as many as twenty times helping him break one genjutsu spell after another until she was sure an invisible chain now bound them together. She'd heard talk of how some Masters learned how to bind their Servants' mental state to their own in case they ever fell over some type of mental interference or delusion, apparently such a connection took long weeks and communication of the highest level.

She and Naruto had just done that in an entire afternoon.

Somewhere deep inside, Semiramis felt pride at that achievement. Dare she even say it, she was beginning to feel Naruto was truly worth more to her than she originally thought. He was easy for her to sync with, oddly enough that kind of compatibility only came with two beings who were alike in either mind or origin. What kind of compatibility did she share with that yellow-topped mass of excitement and energy. He was good and she was not.

She couldn't be good, how could a good person be sitting where she was, cooking up delusionary potions and spices meant to turn her Master into a faithful and obedient puppet?

Semiramis had watched and observed Gamariki's genjutsu even though the sight and smell of it made her want to carve off her nose and ignite her stomach juices. If she could help it never again would she get that close to that… _thing_ that dared call itself an animal. It amazed her how a mere pervert like Jiraiya could even stand to be near such a creature. Then again…

No, the less time she devoted to thinking of the relationship between that colored up abomination and that poor excuse of a sage the better. She had bigger things to think about, namely her freedom.

If there was one thing this day's training session had done, it was give Semiramis a deeper look into the identity of her Master. Those names, those faces she could make out. As she sorted through her various poisons and ingredients, she thought back to them attempting to place them link them all up with the emotions Naruto felt for each of them.

Of them all these Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke were the strongest.

Sasuke, she wrinkled her nose at the name. _Sasuke Sarutobi, the legendary ninja, how poetic._ What felt she from Naruto when his illusionary form appeared, it was pain, the deepest kind of pain imaginable. Whoever he was, he must have meant a great deal to Naruto which meant she could use his vintage to aid her in manipulating him.

Still, she remembered the look when the false-formed boy faced her. Cold, dead.

 _Those illusions were created from Naruto's memories, if he remembers this Sasuke then…no, forget, focus on the task at hand. All I need are their faces and nothing more. His mind can do the rest._

Around her lay a small array of bottles, containers, magically created stoves, and beakers. Far away, almost a quarter of a mile from where Naruto and Jiraiya were camped out at, she'd created a small lab to cook up the first steps to the means of her freedom. For good measure, she'd thrown up a Bounded Field that would at least keep Naruto out. She had no idea with Jiraiya so she'd appointed her dove familiars to keep watch for him. They sounded the alarm she'd drop everything and deny everything.

Multi-colored liquids floated about around her while she poured various fluids and poisons into glass beakers then mixed them together. All around her rose a strange and somewhat enticing smell. As the saying went, "pretty poison", as much as Semiramis hated it she felt it truly described her. Naruto had been swayed by her beauty and in the end that was going to be his undoing like so many others.

The plan was simple, tomorrow she'd have her first outing of genjutsu. Into the poisonous mist Naruto would wonder and take his first step into the abyss. Within him the poison would linger, slowly altering his mind until after several more dosages he was her unwittingly slave. How long she'd let the masquerade go was still up in the air, but at least one of her problems would be solved. To speed up the process she'd inject a small dosage of her drug into his system as he slept. If luck held out, she'd have the whiskered blond under her thumb in a few in two weeks or less.

Semiramis could almost taste freedom, and it tasted oh so sweet.

It was when the waning moon had climbed to its highest point in the sky, just a little past midnight that Semiramis made her move. Her newly concocted vial of poison held tightly in hand, she moved through the forested area to the campsite of her Master and his master. Both were sleeping away, their loud snoring being enough to be heard when she was almost ten feet out. How the pair had managed to avoid getting eaten by wildlife was beyond her.

Her Presence Concealment worked like a charm in masking her footsteps and breathing until she was hanging directly above Naruto. His arms were spread out and his mouth hung up with a little bit of drool coming down his left lip. Screwing up her face, Semiramis took out the vial and willed the bright-blue liquid out.

 _So close, so close…_

But then fate intervened again.

Semiramis tensed from head to toe as if some invisible force had just caught her in a death grip. She was trapped, defenseless. Panic sprouted quickly before she violently regained control and forced herself to remain calm. Wide-eyed yet tight-lipped, she searched for the source of this feeling. Peering down south she found it, and once again, the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki presented itself to her.

Visible through his shirt was an outline, a sigil, a seal. A swirl surrounded by six jagged lines, all glowing crimson red. Semiramis recognized the color, it was the same as Naruto's eyes when he summoned that mysterious power. It was pulsating, cooking the air with raw power.

Semiramis zeroed in on the seal and saw something, an outline, a shape.

Crimson-silted eyes and a row full of teeth, teeth larger than her body and an unmistakable level of demonic mana that dwarfed her own and outclassed anything she'd known in her life. This power, this malice, it reminded her of the spawns of Tiamat, her vengeful children who longed to lay waste to all that the goddess spurned. In other words, the entire modern world.

The face of the beast froze her in place preventing her from further bending the liquid, which also froze in mid-air. Any silent motion now and Semiramis knew it would be game over.

 _ **You think you're so clever, don't you, princess? Well, sorry, but this boy's already TAKEN.**_

A thousand spear-tips grinding against a thousand shields, all with thunder rolling in the background. That's what the voice reminded Semiramis of. Normally she wasn't one for fear, but what she sensed behind that crimson curtain made her heart skip a beat.

And then she heard Naruto, "Semi…Semi…Semiramis?"

Silently screaming, the Servant watched in cold fear as Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open. Crimson veins dancing in his eyelids. Slowly but surely, they focused on the only thing they could - her.

 _SHIT!_

* * *

 **Quite a predicament Semiramis is now courtesy of our favorite giant fox, huh?**


	7. Chapter 6-Unexpected Reflections Pt1

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 6 - Unexpected Reflections Pt.1**

* * *

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

That one word repeated itself over and over again in Semiramis' mind as her unwittingly Master slowly began to return to the waking world. She cursed in her native Sumerian tongue, its sister tongues, modern Arabic, Iranian, Japanese, English, and every other language she knew as the boy stirred beneath her. Distantly, she heard booming laughter, arrogant, wretched laughter that made her blood boil and had her fighting the urge to scream in frustration. That image, that fox, that spirit, it was behind this. Whatever dream Naruto was having had probably been interrupted thanks to that overgrown fur-ball, and at the worst possible time! Dammit, she'd miscalculated, and now she was about to pay the price.

Replaying the fox's words in her head, she mentally growled. She didn't want this boy's body, only her freedom! And that was about to fly out the window as Naruto's dream came to a swift end.

 _No! I didn't come this far to have things end like this, I refuse! Think! THINK!_ Quickly, her eyes swerved over to the potion held in her hand. A mind-control potion that needed time to take effect, but if she could convert it.

Behind her Jiraiya stirred, sending the normally cold-blooded queen into a panic.

 _It's all or nothing!_

Via her divine power, she altered the chemicals and substance within the potion turning it from a mind potion into an explosive vial of red liquid. Mentally gnashing her teeth, she threw the glass container while sending out a mental command to her chains. The combined explosion would no doubt wake them, but in the short interval of sleeping and awaking she'd make her escape. Was it risky, yes? Would she make it? Maybe? Could she lie her way out of the mess? Maybe with Naruto, but with Jiraiya she'd have to work to sell it? How hard would that be?

Just before she bolted Semiramis looked to Naruto, who was now very much on the verge of waking up. It took all her willpower to move her body as in that moment he looked…different. One eye was cerulean blue, pure and innocent as the vast oceans and the other…crimson as blood. That eye wasn't his, it couldn't have been as the usual warmth and friendliness she felt when the genin looked at her wasn't there. Something else was giving her the evil eye, something just as vicious as her. Semiramis didn't like it. Seeing Naruto's eyes red as blood just seemed…it seemed wrong to her.

The glass vial hit the ground and erupted into a sea of brightly-colored flames. Beneath the ground, the chains rose up and snapped at each other, creating sparks that further ignited the liquid and gas contained within the vial. What had been a small blaze turned into a roaring flame that echoed throughout the forest.

Semiramis ran and kept running, not daring to look back as she moved through the forest with superhuman speed. Logic flew out the window as it was replaced with something else, something she hadn't felt in years - fear. _Damnit. Damnit! DAMNIT!_ She roared, jumping through branches and roots in her mad dash. There was no clear destination in her mind, only the urge to get as far away from the two males as possible. Strangely, it was Naruto she feared more than Jiraiya despite all signs pointing to the contrary. He was going to be the first one to see her, his judgement would be the first thing she received. Him condemning her…scared wasn't the word, worried was more like it. Why? Would being called out by this rank-less, nameless, child from some backwater village make her heart skip a beat so much?

He'd condemn her? Scream at her?

Would he order her to kill herself?

Finally stopping on a ledge and overlooking a roaring river, Semiramis finally allowed herself to collapse onto her knees, palms flat against her cold stone. She was sweating. She, the Wise Queen of Assyria, was sweating in fear and exhaustion. All from one simple-poisoning gone horribly wrong. How the hell had this happened? "Damn you to hell for this, Zelretch!" Roaring to the darken sky, she cursed the old vampire who sent her to this eastern hell. What had she done in her life to deserve this?!

Okay, well, even she could list five or so things even she regretted and had a right to be vilified for, but that was beside the point.

 _That power inside of him, what the hell was it? It wasn't a Divine Beast, but it wasn't exactly a Monstrous Beast either. It was…more demonic…a Demonic Beast maybe?_ Normally there were three classifications of fantastical beasts and animals that roamed her home world, but unknown to many, something of a fourth "sub-category" existed. Demonic Beasts, Infernal Beasts, monstrosities born from the fiery pits of Hell itself and various underworlds. It was said their existence was equal to that of a walking disaster, beings that would scar the land itself and hurt the planet's very soul if given the chance. So why in the hell was a power like that being contained in a half-brained boy who from what she could tell would trust **Tiamat** herself if she appeared before him, broken and hurt before him. In trying to attain her freedom, she'd forsaken her previously stated quest to unravel the puzzle that was Naruto Uzumaki. Gah, why the hell had she even made such a stupid resolution in the first place?

Finally, she looked back on the forest, noting the column of smoke rising from the campsite where her makeshift firebomb had been used to cover her escape. The answer was staring her in the face yet she refused to see it for what it was. He'd looked to her without fear or unease unlike so many others.

He'd looked at her as a person and shown her open kindness. No one since her first husband had done something like that.

And she'd gone and torched that.

It was for the best, she kept telling herself positioning herself into a sitting position atop the cliff. Things were never going to work out between them anyway, sooner or later something would break or give and he'd come to see her for the poison she was just like the rest.

Naruto was calling for her, she could sense it. After she finished explaining herself, would he order her to kill herself? More than likely. The question was would she take him and his Master down with her as she went. Despite both of them being shinobi of this Hidden Leaf Village, they were far from home and it'd take a while before their bodies were discovered, provided she chose to live behind any evidence. She'd be long-gone, her spirit returned to the Throne of Heroes where she would patiently wait until she was summoned once more. Her crime would go unpunished and unsolved for the rest of time, or fate intervened again.

Semiramis had to admit, the idea held some appeal to her, enough to get her to at least smirk. Maybe that would be the angle she'd go for. One last "screw you" to the Master of the Kaleidoscope for using her in his pathetic games to pass his boredom.

Suddenly, a jolt of pure electricity shot through her. Now Naruto was really calling for her, near begging for her to return to him. "Well, guess there's no more point in hiding. Time to go face the music." Standing up, she dusted the dirt and smears off her clothing. One way or another, her fate would be decided in the next couple of minutes. In a shower of golden particles, she disappeared.

Those same particles re-appeared at the campsite, and what the Servant found was the aftermath of chaos.

"What in Anu's name?" Semiramis cracked, taking in the scene with slightly wide eyes.

"Who's Anu?"

Naruto was back to normal, in body and in spirit. He looked none the worse for wear, all traces of the demonic power that had previously taken him had vanished. Discretely, she glanced to his stomach area where she'd seen the glowing seal and felt the presence behind it. The power had gone dormant, though the warning had been sent and received.

Tearing her eyes away from her Master, she examined the mess that had become of her campsite…and the unknown visitors Jiraiya had apprehended.

There were four of them, and they were all dead. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of poison, causing her to step forward to examine their bodies. Behind her stood Jiraiya, his arms crossed and his gaze equally sharp. Turning over their mouths, she noticed a tooth had been missing from each of them.

"What happened?" Semiramis asked, examining the corpses.

"Well, we were sleeping, I was having a rather nice dream involving-"

"Naruto, explain."

"Well, it's sort…weird." He started, seemingly fiddling his thumbs. Semiramis put on a cold face when speaking to him, behind it she was a growing mass of nerves that could be set off with one word. How much he'd seen was unknown so maintaining her poker face was her best and only bet. "I was having this, um, dream." The way his eyes occasionally glanced back at her before wondering off told her this "dream" was something to be concerned about. She'd press him about it later. "Then I…had a wakeup call, I woke up and there was this weird fire raging right behind Pervy Sage, kind of sad it didn't burn any of his stupid books." His grouse comment caused his master to look at him with narrowed eyes of disbelief mixed with annoyance.

"Hey! Those books are prime works of literature! They're read by thousands, millions even!" Cried the old sage.

"Riiight," Waved off the nonchalant blond, causing Semiramis to facepalm while Jiraiya silently fumed with annoyed scowl before his face returned to seriousness and going back to look the bodies. Even now it seems it was impossible to completely remove humor from the situation. "Anyway, we tried to put the fire out, but then these guys dropped in and tried to kidnap me." Pointing to the bodies, he didn't look at all shaken at the kidnapping attempt, leading Semiramis to wonder just what kind of life the child had led before meeting her. To her surprise, he looked at her with a grin. "I really owe you one for creating the Kitsune-ken, they really came in handy in subduing these guys!"

Hearing those words, Semiramis kneeled down and more closely examined the bodies. All of them had slash marks, cutting through their flak jackets and legs. A strange upsurge of pride rushed through her realizing how quickly and easily these fools had been subdued thanks to her crafted weapons, and that her time spent training Naruto had paid off. That said, a part of her, the Servant part of her, was a little annoyed she hadn't noticed what was happening until Naruto's call for her became too strong to ignore. Silently, a part of her wondered what would have happened if things had been different? What if she'd arrived a moment too late and events had played out differently and with more tragedy causing more headaches. It seemed one way or another, this night was going to be one where sleep would come as a welcome relief to her.

"After Naruto brought them down, I attempted to interrogate them, but they popped cyanide pills leaving us with the corpses before you." Jiraiya explained.

"Are you sure they were after Naruto and not you? Perhaps some noblewoman who you slighted in the past decided it was time for you to pay the price?" She leered.

"Hah-hah, very funny, but this is serious, Semiramis. These men are rogue ninja, guns-for-hire." He declared in a firm voice, killing any hope in the Servant that karma had at least found this old bastard. Another day perhaps. "Obviously they were after Naruto, I'm sure _you_ know why."

Behind her steely façade…Semiramis began to panic. _Either he knows…or he's on to me._ It took all her self-control to keep her gaze from pivoting to Naruto to see if he was in on things. If she did, the game was up and she was either going back to the Throne of Heroes or spending the next couple of days in the dog-house. Not like anything wasn't already going there given the silent glare Jiraiya was sending her way. She knew he couldn't make a scene with Naruto so close.

"Uh, hey, what's going on between you two?" Spoke up the previously mentioned young teenager. "You guys are looking at each other like you just stole the other's pillow or something? Shouldn't we be on alert or something?"

To answer his question, Semiramis called forth a trio of doves and told them to take flight. As they took flight, she took stock of the increasingly darkening sky. It was going to rain soon. _Perfect._ "If there were anyone nearby, I promise you I would have sensed them, but better safe than sorry I suppose." Grabbing the lower jaw of one of the bodies, she examined it more clearly. With her honed eyes, she could see the damage that had been done to the body as the acid worked its way through the body, killing the bastard before he could be interrogated. What a pity, Semiramis was looking forward to working out some of her excess aggression. "Naruto, you held back on the poisoning."

"I-I did? Wait, this is my fault, isn't it?"

She should have left him with the guilt that it was indeed his fault, but she couldn't bring herself to. "This was your first time using them in actual combat, just do better next time." She coldly spat. To her side she was aware of Jiraiya raising his eyebrow, no doubt having seen the silent argument she waged with herself. "So, they still had enough strength left to ingest their pills and carry their secrets with them to the grave, no matter."

"I suppose this is the part where you reveal necromancy is amongst your list of Skills?" Inquired Jiraiya, raising an eyebrow.

"Were you two so lucky." Semiramis sneered beneath her breath, snapping her fingers. Beneath the four bodies appeared a magic circle, in a flash of violet-colored light the bodies were gone leaving imprints on the grass as the only indication they were ever there. "I'll examine them to get some answers."

"Can't you do that tomorrow, or wait a little?"

Shooting her Master an annoyed glare, she responded, "I'm sorry, but these fools were after you, so I have to act now since your safety's at risk."

"Ah, Semi-chan, you really do have a heart under that black exterior! Seems Naruto was right after all!" Laughed the Toad Sage, heedless of the venomous glare the Servant shot him. He'd gotten far too used to her death glares meaning she was going to have to come up with a new means of silencing him.

"W-What I'm trying to say is maybe we should all just get some sleep, you too, Semi-chan." Naruto clarified, sensing another fight about to break out between his teacher and Servant. He was beginning to fear this was going to become a long-time thing. _Just think of what'll happen when I get back to the village. Semi-chan and Grandma Tsunade…_ He shuddered at the confrontation that would play out between the two. "It's late so why don't we all just go back to sleep, huh?"

"Didn't I already tell you, I don't need sleep." Barked the black-haired woman. She hated that concern he looked at her with. Like he really cared about her. "Go back to sleep and don't worry your pretty little spikey head about me, I'll make sure no harm comes to you."

"I'm not a baby you know." Naruto shot back, looking annoyed. "I can take care of myself, just look at what I did here."

"Huh-uh, so you managed to find off a few rogues, am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I kicked your skull warriors' asses!"

"I wasn't even trying." She answered, growing somewhat more annoyed.

"I could kick your butt if I wanted to!"

Okay, now that was a line crossed. "Really? Splendid, I suppose it's time I see if you're even strong enough for me to call my Master!"

"HEY!" Both looked to find the physical oldest of the group caressing his temples. The rude awakening had obviously gotten to him and he wanted to go back to sleep while there were still some night hours left. "Semiramis, we'll talk about _what happened_ tomorrow morning, in the meantime, guard the area and alert us if anything comes up." From the start he knew babysitting was going to factor in somewhere, but the old hermit sure as hell wasn't planning on a thousands years old spirit from another world being in on things. Much less him having to babysit her as well. Holding out his hand he felt the first droplets of rain begin to fall. "Great, just great."

"Frightened of a little drizzle?" She cracked.

"Easy for you to say, nearest I can gather you can't catch a cold."

"If something like this is enough to disarm you then I've grossly overestimated you, Toad Sage."

"Ahhh, so you've finally started to take me seriously, have you?"

Naruto chuckled while his Servant silently fumed at falling into the hermit's trap. If anything, it once more showed Jiraiya was craftier than she gave him credit. If not a decent court jester he might have been a suitable advisor, if he could be trusted around a female for more than two minutes.

Huffing, Semiramis sat by as the two men began setting up their tarts so they could finish sleeping. Moving through the rain the next day wouldn't be fun but something in their guts was telling them to keep moving. In the meantime, Semiramis had her own devices to tend to. For all intents and purposes, it appeared luck had saved her, or so she would have thought. Naruto kept giving her passing glances that made her skin crawl and pores begin to sweat.

Was he onto her too?

Was he simply humoring her? Winding her up so when the blow came it would hurt all the more?

So many questions, questions that drove her to return his gaze again and again despite her attempts to remain disinterested. There was never any anger or distrust in his eyes, and that was exactly what scared Semiramis. She had no way of gauging how much he saw or knew from barely ten minutes ago, where he was within a hair's breadth of becoming her unwilling mental slave. If he didn't know, how would he react when he finally learned the truth? What was stopping the…spirit…from inside of him from revealing her dark deed? What was Naruto's relationship with the spirit like? Positive? Negative? Begrudging partners at best? Her survival depended on the answers to these questions, and yet she was as helpless to gain answers as a mouse in a hawk's sight. She hated it. She hated Naruto for making her feel that way, yet a part of her knew this wasn't truly his fault.

 _What…what in Irkalla's name have I stepped into?_

No, that wasn't the right question. Wondering what she'd stepped into wasn't the problem. The question was…how the hell was she going to get out of his mess?

* * *

As it turned out, the rain came hard the next day. They woke up to it and walked through it, luckily, Jiraiya had one last umbrella with him. Semiramis had to admit, there was something…soothing about the way the pair looked huddled under one umbrella. They reminded her of her people, her citizens, carrying about their daily lives after paying her the proper respect as she passed by. More than once they offered to let her join in and she declined. Walking with them in spirit form was for the best. Not to mention she needed the physical distance between them.

Her eyes never left Naruto's navel, where that accursed power had lay. In the back of her mind, she toyed with "examining" Naruto when he finally fell asleep either from boredom or exhaustion from further training himself. At the very least if he woke up this time with her hovering over him, she'd have a half-decent defense regarding her actions. That said, she'd still have to deal with Jiraiya, but that wasn't too concerning to her. The old hermit was hiding something from her regarding the power inside of Naruto and she was determined to find out what. Whatever the power was, it possessed sentience; that was the last thing she needed as it meant she had another obstacle to take into account in her quest for freedom. Something in her gut told her whatever that power was, it was going to be her biggest hurdle. Semiramis was torn regarding that, on one hand she liked a challenge, but on the other this little game was beginning to irritate her.

Overhead the drums of thunder sounded causing Naruto to turn his head to the sky. She couldn't help but be amazed from time to time when his face went from carefree and bubbly to deep-seated in thought. What did he see when he heard thunder and saw lightning?

Growing up in a desert region rain was rare, and storms were often taken as a bad omen. For most people anyway. Semiramis remembered most stormy days, usually they made for good cover when it came to eliminating her enemies. Their deaths were seen as acts of the divine, and thanks to her divine blood those assumptions were true in a sense. If not for certain factors at play that habit would have continued.

Naruto's expression when he saw lightning shifted, if only for a brief second. Due to their link, Semiramis felt the sudden shift in his emotions. Not rage or fear, but longing. More than once Jiraiya had to call out to him when he came to a complete stop to marvel at the various flashes of lightning splitting the darkening sky like slashes of steel.

To their far right roared a river, now beginning to overflow a little from the downpour. According to the hermit, the river led to a decently-sized town they could shelter in until the storm passed. While Semiramis fancied the idea of spending some time in actual civilization, she couldn't help but worry with the enclosed space tough talks would take place. Depending on how things went when the storm ended, there was a chance Semiramis' existence in this world would come to an end as well. Oddly enough, she found something darkly beautiful at that possibility. Maybe deep down she was truly something of a fatalist.

"Something on your mind, or are you scared the gods are preparing to strike you down?"

His normally spikey hair beaten down by the rain gave Naruto a greatly more subdued appearance. He looked older almost, more winded. Materializing beside him, she threw up a small barrier to keep the rain off of them as he observed the countless arcing blue lines.

"N-No, if anyone was going to strike me down they'd have down it by now." He waved off, only giving her a passing glance. "It's just…the lightning reminds me of someone, someone I haven't seen in a while."

She recognized that look-longing. _Who…who is it you're looking at? Who is it you're thinking of?_ Thought the Assassin, lightly pressing him on the shoulder as an indication for him to move on. He did so, returning to the embrace of Jiraiya's umbrella. Semiramis looked back at the lightning, noting the azure color of the lightning sharply contrasted the growing blackness of the clouds. Black and blue… _When I was inside of his mind in the genjutsu, those were both colors he associated with that boy, Sasuke Uchiha._ The reason was beyond her, but the mere mention of the name made the Assyrian wrinkle her nose in irritation. Whoever this Sasuke was he was a big part of Naruto's subconscious, a keystone almost. If she had an inkling of who he was, his relationship with Naruto could prove useful in manipulating him, that or making him somewhat easier to handle. _It appears no matter where I go, lightning will always remain a distant enemy, rather at home or in this world._

Komaki City, well, for once she had to give Jiraiya credit, this time, it certainly lived up to the city part. Crossing the bridge that spanned the river and forked its way through town, Semiramis took immediate note of the sprawling buildings that stretched outwards in all directions. In spite of the rain, the streets were decently packed with people from all classes and apparently occupations going about their daily business. Even though Naruto didn't give them a second glance, Semiramis made sure to maintain a close eye on those who passed her Master and instructor. She knew what had started the previous night hadn't ended, not by a longshot. In a way, Semiramis almost hoped their unknown pursuers would make a move if only to further serve as a distraction for her.

"So, any particular reason you brought us to this place? Any interesting nightclubs you plan on going to?" Pointedly accused the younger male, giving his teacher a sideways glance. "Plan on doing some research while we're here?"

"Actually, yes, and before you ask, it's not personal research, it's for the village." Snapped the white-haired sage, rolling his eyes. "I'll have you know, Komaki City is a heavily visited city, people from all across the Five Great Nations come here from time to time for various reasons. Whoever is hunting us probably knew we'd enter the city so be alert."

"If that's the case then wouldn't it have been wiser to avoid this place all together?" Chimed in Semiramis.

Naruto wasn't at all surprised to hear her in his head, Jiraiya was a different story. By instinct, she felt push back which was entirely expected.

"Circumstances." Came his short and somewhat cold answer.

Semiramis wouldn't say it nor would she allow her body to show it, but she was dreading when they finally found a place to stay. When that happened, her time was up.

The clock began to tick as he guided the group towards what she realized was a decent-looking hotel. Once check-in was complete her clock would run out and judgement time would be at hand. Or, that's what was supposed to happen.

At first, Semiramis didn't quite know what to make of the brown-feathered falcon that landed by Jiraiya's side. It completely caught Naruto completely off-guard, Jiraiya simply looked at the bird with narrowed eyes. For all intents and purposes, the bird didn't seem bothered being caught in the rain, choosing only to focus on staring at the Sannin with its piercing eyes. Semiramis realized this was a messenger bird, and the message it had was for the elderly ninja beside her Master. It was a good thing Semiramis was in spirit form as her lips tucked into an upward smirk realizing that perhaps her A-rank Luck might have just saved her, again.

"Something important?" She couldn't resist the jab even if it risked a chance of karmic retribution.

"As soon as I check in, Naruto, go straight to your room and don't leave it. Semiramis, watch him." Amazingly, he kept his voice calm despite the sudden change in plans. Semiramis gave him credit for that. Though Naruto looked properly confused, Jiraiya maintained a mental glare directed in Semiramis' direction. His message to her was clear-the talk about last night was still going to happen, it had merely been postponed.

 _Great, so I've bought myself some time. Now all I have to do is focus on Naruto. Maybe he didn't notice anything, maybe that giant monster was a second too slow for him to recognize me._

Jiraiya stayed true to his word. Upon handing Naruto, the keycard to get in and out he put his things done and left almost entirely without a word. Just before leaving, he shot Naruto a smile meant to put his spirits at ease. Once the door sealed shut, Semiramis chose to rematerialize herself, mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

"Research?" She began, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Peeping, back home Granny Tsunade either catches him and beats the snot out of him or the girls notice, then beat the crap out of him." He answered.

"You sound like you've seen this before."

"More times than I can count." Naruto responded, shrugging his shoulders. His lackadaisical attitude vanished feeling the piercing gaze of his Servant. "Hey! He's the pervert, not me!"

"You are his student, and he seems to take awfully good care of you." Came her cut response. "You're his student in the arts of ninjutsu, who am I to say you're any better than he is?"

"Well, have you seen me trying to peek on you?" Shot back the blond, showing his characteristic defiance.

"…Do you not find me attractive enough to spy on?" She cracked with a raised eyebrow.

As expected, her words hit home as he flushed. "W-Wh-What?! What?! N-N-N-No, I-I mean yes! I mean no-yes?! Gah, yes, I think you're pretty, but I know trying something stupid like that will get me killed!" Confused while his blushes of embarrassment died down, he nearly falling to his knees and racking his hands over his head in frustration.

Releasing a proud laugh, she took a seat near the dinner table of the hotel room. "Good, then I've thought you will."

"Well, what about me?"

"Uh?"

Standing a few feet from her, his hair slowly beginning to dry off, Naruto looked…he almost looked frightened. His blue eyes stared into her reptilian slits. No longer was there a sunny mood around him her Master. The more he looked at her, the more uncomfortable she became.

"What do you mean? Explain."

"Last night…were you trying to poison me?"

Outside, thunder boomed mirroring the crashing of Semiramis' mind. Everything came to a screeching halt at that accusation.

"Look," he began, looking despondent. "I get you…can't I just order you to go free? At least that way you won't have to keep putting up with me? Would that make you happy?"

Semiramis couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto was…he was…he was sad.

And he was being truthfully.

She wanted to shout, scream, call him a liar, and she nearly did so simply out of instinct. What stopped her was the near heart-broken look in his eyes, eyes that she couldn't look away from. Those blue orbs which had shined with amazement upon meeting her and looked to her with gratitude afterwards…were no longer shining. Semiramis felt like a stake had been driven through her chest.

 _Gods dammit! Why?! Why does this boy do this to me?!_

"What…what?"

"It's a little hazy, but I remember you standing over me about to pour something down my throat." He said, looking annoyed. Not angry, but annoyed. She supposed the fact he hadn't erupted into an raging maelstrom of anger was a good thing. "Look, I know I'm not the most-"

"Hold your tongue." She snapped, turning her stunned stare into a glare. "Don't you dare make accusations about me without knowing a thing about me. You know absolutely nothing about me!"

Most people when faced with her ire backed down like mice before a snake. Naruto was no mouse. "Your husband's name was Onnes, right?"

For the second time that day, he stunned her with his choice of words. His question struck deeper and hit harder than any previous blow he'd dealt her in their training sessions. Open-mouthed she gaped at him, eyes unblinking and her body frozen stiff. Even her mind, which had begun to work at lightspeed to come up with an escape from the situation momentarily shut down hearing the name of her first husband, her first love, spoken by this ignorant child. When it regained proper function, if one could call it that, a hundred questions blitzed her mind and threatened to spill from her mouth. It didn't matter how undignified she'd look.

"I…I had a dream, it was weird, I was walking through this place, like a graveyard." Naruto said, tearing his gaze away from her. Clearly, he was just as uncomfortable talking about this as she was hearing it, though his statement answered the questions swirling about in her head. "I…I saw you, kneeling in front of one of the graves. I really couldn't understand much of what you were saying, but I was able to make out a name, Onnes. You…Semiramis, you were crying."

Naked, exposed, those were the words that summed up how Semiramis felt learning a piece of her checkered past had just been unveiled. _Of all the…of all the times for us to begin sharing memories…it had to be now?!_ Childish as it was, she mentally screamed at how unfair it was he got to see her memories first. She was hoping she'd be the first one to peek at his past so she'd have some leverage of him. That plan was apparently shot to Irkalla and back. She sucked in a breath, attempting to regain some form of motor control. It didn't help much.

"You…you didn't kill him, did you?"

"…What makes you think I didn't?"

As much as she wanted it to be, Naruto wasn't fooled by her response. He could tell she was scared, worse - he was looking at her with a look she knew was pity. Seeing it made her want to reach out and slap him, or beat him, or grab him by the throat and demand to know why he had to enter her life without asking. "Semiramis, if you killed him, you wouldn't have been crying your eyes out." Surprising her, he looked her way with steely calmness lacing his eyes. "When someone…close to me died, his grandson was right beside me, I watched him cry his eyes out, wishing like hell I could do something. I kept asking myself why did it happen? Why did someone so good have to die? I saw you…in the same position as him. Someone…something happened to him, didn't it?"

"Ye…ye…yes," She began quietly as she looked away from her Master. Everything came back to her, those days, those long hours, all spent wishing she was able to have her elderly lover back in her arms, back when she still maintained a shred of innocence before it was so violently torn to shreds. "He…was...he died."

"Did you…"

Feeling her nails digging into the oak wood of the table, Semiramis bit her lip. Originally, she was going to lie her way out of this, but that plan had seemingly been thrown out the window. In that moment, she cursed Naruto for being a guy with a heart, a heart that could apparently even still show her sympathy when she showed she didn't deserve it.

"I killed the man who did it. Poisoned him," She admitted while another roar of thunder sounded seemingly shaking the entire room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto move to the opposite end of the table. At least they were going to have a civilized conversation, for a while anyway. "He forced my first husband to kill himself…so he could have me for himself. For that, I poisoned him. What I did, Naruto, was the first recorded act of poisoning in my world's history. That is why my official title, my 'heroic' title, is the World's First Poisoner."

She was expecting him to recoil in horror or fear, beyond the noticeable widening of his eyes, Naruto did neither of those things. What he did do was hold out his left arm, placing a hand over his Command Seals.

"Are you…I don't know, are you projecting what he did onto me?" He began, looking unsure.

"Wh…what? Where…where the hell would you get such a thought? While you may be an idiot at least you're an honest idiot, one who doesn't attempt to kiss up to me with flattery or shameless praise!" Snapped the Servant, looking offended. Why was that? It was an accurate conclusion anyone would have arrived at, and yet she felt like she'd just been insulted. "Naruto, my reasons for doing what I do go beyond that."

"Then tell me! Quite beating around the bush and just come out and say it!"

"I'm trying to!" She shouted back. "After I killed Ninus, I vowed never again would I be powerless like that! A prize to be taken away or put on display! I refuse!" When she slammed her palms against the table, her poisonous powers flared up by reflex, searing hand-shaped imprints into the wood. "The only person who ever treated me as a human being, killed, forced to commit suicide because of customs and ancient law, do you know what that feels like? To lose someone precious and be faced with a life of servitude?!"

"Do I know?! You're damn right I do! I know because I tried to stop him! I tried to save my best friend and I failed!"

From beyond the window flashed a bolt of lightning, illuminating Naruto's now fiery eyes. Once more, he was standing strong instead of backing down, arguably one of the handful of men who could be counted on one hand. The human and Servant remained dead-locked in a heated glaring match. In the battle of wills both were evenly matched.

"He was…he was my best friend…my first friend." Choked out the genin, his nails beginning to dig into the desk. "I…I fought as hard as I could to save him…and I failed. So yeah, I've lost someone! I lost the only person who ever understood what it was like going through life alone with no one there to help you through it!"

Something about that speech struck Semiramis. Still keeping her steely mask, she leered at her Master, "Alone? What are you talking about? You couldn't mean-"

"My parents are gone, they abandoned me." He spat, looking at her with eyes that were slowly filling up with tears. Those words were the third and final strike, completely knocking the wind out of Semiramis' lungs and venom out of her eyes and voice. "Old Man Hokage…he…I don't know, they were never there and no one would talk to me about them so I…what else could have happened. Sasuke he…even though he had a family he lost it all, his brother took it from him and he ended up in the same place as I did. A place I know deep down neither of us want to go back to there."

"You…you…you're an orphan?" Semiramis stammered with widen eyes, looking positively shocked at the revelation. Mouth agape, she tried to formulate a response. "B-But, you're…you're happy, too happy! You're energetic and full of passion and…and…and…you…you too?"

Semiramis didn't realize she'd just given up another piece of herself until Naruto's sharp intake reached her ears. Cursing herself, she readied a full up until she saw Naruto's face - rage and sadness had given away to something she hadn't been expecting. Empathy. Her rapid-fire planning halted as she allowed herself to be lost in the twin blue oceans that were her Master's eyes. Equally so, Naruto found himself mesmerized by the golden-colored eyes of his Servant. No longer were they guarded or accusing, but naked and exposed like an ordinary human-beings.

Semiramis was the first to recover. Leaning back into her chair, she attempted to look away from Naruto. "My…my mother was a goddess, she abandoned me on a riverbank, my dove familiars being my only gift from her."

"What? Your mom abandoned you? But she's a goddess, isn't she? Doesn't make you-"

"Naruto," she politely cut him off. She'd been expecting that reaction and had prepared for it. "One thing you need to know about the gods of my world is that they're incredibly fickle, and many make for _horrible_ parents. As far as I'm concerned…my mother and I went our separate ways after I left her womb." _Odds are, your mother decided the same._

"But she…gods…I…never mind." She didn't know what he was more disappointed in - the fact that even gods could be horrible parents or the fact he'd found someone just like him. "Your mom, do you…hate her for what she did?"

"…I swing between hatred and simple disdain." Answered the demigoddess. "For a time, I did hate her with all my being, but eventually I settled on simple disdain, that's enough most days." That was neither a half-truth or lie, it was entirely true. She felt no fear or unease at revealing her feelings regarding her mother. As far as she was concerned she owed her nothing, or at least nothing worthwhile. Sure, there was the divine blood in her veins, but that was it. So much time had passed, Semiramis had a hard time even working up the nerve to thank her mother for that. Casting an aside glance at Naruto, she was somewhat surprised to find he'd gone back into deep thought. _Now's my chance!_ Roared her subconscious. "What I was going to pour into you was a testing potion, something I created in my spare time to see how you'd react?"

"Huh? Wait, you were going to use me as a testing dummy?!" Snapped the whisker-faced teenager. "That's sick!"

"I did just tell you how I got my nickname, right?"

"Eh-um, yeah, well, at least couldn't you have waited until morning?"

"…You don't seem too worried about it." She proposed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in mock annoyance. "You see, poison and me have a bit of a rocky relationship. It…kinda doesn't work on me, most of the time."

"Yes, I've noticed you're a fast healer, very fast." Semiramis drily said, making sure to avoid glaring at his chest or stomach area.

"If you're gonna use me as a testing dummy for your poisons, I…won't argue with that." He began sheepishly, causing her eyes to go widen. "But, I have to be awake, alright?"

"You're…you're…you're willing to _submit yourself_ to being my…" Her right eye twitching, Semiramis stood up and stomped over to Naruto. Dumbfounded, the boy could only stutter as she roughly grabbed the side of his head and turned him from right to left, as if she were searching for some sort of injury of physical affliction. "Are you that arrogant to believe nothing can harm you?"

"Hey, it's not me being arrogant! I'm just saying you use poison, I'm ninja, I might as well start getting used to it! I have someone back home who deals in poisons, normally I can't follow half the stuff she says, but she tells me plenty of ninja use poison to fight so I might as well start learning how to defend myself against it! That's all!" The jinchūriki stubbornly defended.

Semiramis narrowed her eyes down at him. She was both impressed and annoyed at his ability to resist her glares, men twice as old as him usually went running for the hills when she turned her gaze in their direction. "…Very well then, you think you can take it, I'll use you to test out my poisons. Besides, this may turn out to be to both of our benefits. I'm told they are certain parties after you, no doubt at some point they'll attempt to use poison to capture you. Once I'm done with you, who knows, perhaps even it'll take something divine to bring you down." She finished with a dark chuckle.

Nervously, Naruto followed her until confusion once more set in. "Um, Semi-chan, about my dream…is that…um…was that natural?"

In the back of her mind, a sigh of relief escaped her hearing Naruto refer to her by her old pet name. "Yes, it is. You see, you as my Master, our…connection will allow us to see one another's memories, though exactly what will be seen will vary from time." _In this case, the pendulum swung in my favor._ "Are…you…scared of me seeing your past?"

His body tensing up was all the answer she needed. "Uhhh, a little. I mean…I'd rather tell you that sort of stuff rather than just have you see it. Likewise, I…I feel like I'm peeking at you with dreams like the one I had last night. That giant furball whispering in my ear doesn't exactly help things either."

"What giant furball?"

"Uh? Oh-nothing! J-J-Just this weird talking cat I see in my dreams sometimes, that's all!"

He was lying to her. "Do I have to crack your head open and examine your brain?"

"No! I'm fine! Seriously, my brain's working just fine! Can't you tell?!" Shouted the nervous genin, now leaping out of his seat.

"Naruto, from what I've seen your brain is anything _but_ fine." Quipped the Assyrian woman, rolling her eyes. "But, until your…mentality directly puts either of us in danger, I'll let it slide." In addition to that, she let his quite side remarks slide. All that said, Semiramis knew she had to get one thing out before this conversation continued and threatened to go off the rails again. "Naruto…I'm…sorry about last night." Never would the boy know, he was probably the first person she'd ever apologized to. "You…I guess…in light of what we've…you're…not as bad as I thought you were."

At first, there wasn't an immediate reaction, only Naruto looking at her with semi-hard eyes. Digging his hands into his pockets, he looked to the side. "It's alright, I'm used to people assuming the worst about me. Kinda of come to expect it by now."

Just like his parental abandonment, that statement shocked Semiramis. Slightly opened mouthed, she examined the somewhat short ninja standing before her. _What's there to assume? Sure he's annoying, but…the way he spoke…like…_ Against her better wisdom, her eyes once again fell downward to his stomach area. The urge to question him about the crimson power inside of him returned stronger than ever and nearly broke free of her attempts to restrain it. Stopping it was her Master heading for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"Against that old pervert's orders?"

"Yep, there's no way I'm staying cooped up in here for who knows how long. Besides, for all I know he's just off meeting with another cheek or something." Naruto stated with evident annoyance. As much as Semiramis hated to say it, a part of her agreed with him. The other part; however, knew the Toad Sage had left them for something serious. Not that she was going to waste time explaining that to Naruto. "I know, I know, I shouldn't go out but-"

"We'll go together." Semiramis responded, walking up to him.

"What? Seriously? Just like that?"

Crossing her arms, she gave him a smirk, not too generous yet somewhat light on malice. "I am your Servant Assassin; we Assassins are beings of shadow and silence. Should something or someone attempt to harm you, I will be there at the ready."

A stunned face quickly morphed into a wide and childish grin. "Thanks, Semi-chan!"

Though the Servant said nothing as her Master raced down the hallways with vigor, Naruto could feel something he hadn't felt from her before - warmth. Indeed, Semiramis had returned to her spirit form with one key difference from all the other times - she was smiling.

 _Maybe…maybe this boy isn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **I know this wasn't exactly the scene some of you thought was going to play out, but things aren't over yet. Semiramis was saved by luck this time, and that luck continued to her finding out Naruto isn't quite as bad as she thought he was. Her Luck rank is A, which can say a lot about how she's able to handle things.**

 **The next two chapters are so are going to be something of a mini-arc involving the faction trying to take Naruto. Sprinkled throughout the series was the idea of keeping jinchūriki inside the village at all times and I plan on having some fun with that, after all, a walking human weapon leaves its fortified home presents a prime opportunity, don't you think? Then again, most jinchūriki aren't being guarded by a master-class poisoner with a ruthless streak as long as the Nile River.**

 **Next chapter Naruto and Semiramis are hitting the town and the town will be hitting back!**


	8. Chapter 7-Unexpected Reflections Pt2

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 7 - Unexpected Reflections Pt.2**

* * *

"Hey, Semi-chan, did it rain a lot where you lived?" Naruto asked, taking a quick look outside the glass window while checking his umbrella for any holes in it. Instead of holes, it had grease stains in it as proof he hadn't quite taken good enough care of it. Perhaps while he was out, he could get a new one.

"I lived in a desert, Naruto, rain was as common as you'd expected. When it came we were thankful, when there was a drought I had to figure out who had offended the gods, have them appropriately punished and so forth." She commonly replied, looking out at the gray sky before them. Science, as they called it nowadays, marched on while she'd been dead. Modern audiences would have scoffed at her description, but that was how times were. More than once she'd had to order someone's execution when rain had refused to fall and the masses had grown restless forcing her to find a scapegoat. Those hadn't been fun times nor had she done so with a smile on her face. "In your village did your people ever pray for rain?"

"Well, some summers were pretty brutal, it was a little hard trying to find anyone who'd sell me some water so I personally just stayed around a few lakes and rivers I used to play around or hide at." He answered, pushing the double doors open and stepping out into the shower. "One year in the spring, just before summer we had this really bad rainstorm, flooded a lot of the rivers and when the sun came out the next couple of days were really scorching hot. Almost made it too hot for anyone to go out."

"Mudslides and such were the case for me." When the rain came it was usually a welcome relief for everyone, sometimes even Semiramis herself. Granted, from time to time it made poisoning somewhat difficult as she had to take the weather into effect so she didn't overshoot or undershoot. "It gave me time to contemplate and it allowed for easy watering of my garden."

"You had a garden? Really? How big was it? What kind of plants did you grow?" Asked the boy with evident enthusiasm.

"You don't seem like the type who'd take an interest in gardening." Semiramis noted as thunder boomed above her head. Strangely, she felt at peace with the storm above her, maybe because if she could learn how to handle the five-foot maelstrom beside her. The weather wouldn't be much of an issue.

"I'm sorta used to that, a lot of people don't think I have it in me to take care of myself, much less plants." Responded the blond, looking somewhat dejected. "Well, most people do. There's a few who I talk to about gardening from time to time since they're the only ones that take my hobby seriously or don't laugh at it."

At that, Semiramis wasn't all that surprised. From what she'd gleaned, Naruto had built something of a steady and commendable circle of friends or close associates. If his previous mentioning of them was anything to go as well as her own experience, he was probably amongst the slowest of the band, yet still close enough to the others. In a way Semiramis was curious about that, she'd sensed an inhuman power inside of him and had seen Naruto push himself above and beyond what she thought was impossible. Perhaps those traits had been what moved others to gravitate towards him as well.

And yet, there was still one thing Semiramis couldn't shake, or rather one person she couldn't shake.

Another crash of thunder went off over head while lightning arced like serpents leaping after their prey. Hundreds of feet below the sky, her feet firmly planted on the ground and her face just another, albeit beautiful, one in the crowd Semiramis felt her hairs stand on end as if in warning. Something about the lightning in this world unnerved her after diving into Naruto's mind. He seemed to associate lightning and thunder with…pain, sadness from what she'd picked up. All of it pointed her in the direction of the last person whose image Naruto had thought of while he was in the genjutsu illusion.

Her first instinct was question Naruto, perhaps sit him down somewhere, treat him to lunch, and go from there. He was smarter than he looked, but she was still leagues above him and Naruto had a long way to go before he could be called socially savvy. Actually, something in her gut told her while the blond would improve, he'd never quite reach the level she or those she politically sparred with in life were at. Naruto just didn't seem to possess the temperament or even the desire to pick apart a person from a distance to know what made them tick. Since he was unwilling to and his life was no tied to hers, Semiramis realized that job was now hers. There wasn't any problem with that. She was perfectly suited to the task.

That dark-haired youth she'd seen in his mind was bothering her. Semiramis couldn't quite place it, but something about the way Naruto's mind, even when under the influence of illusions seemingly bent and warped around him. In her experience that only happened when the person in question was of great importance to the target. Less than a day ago she would have used that information in another shot at her freedom, but after their "talk" Semiramis had to shelve the idea. Now she worried about how it could be used against her Master.

As they walked through the rain, Naruto's umbrella held up high to protect them, it occurred to Semiramis that she still knew so little about her Master. Little over a week verging on two weeks had passed since her summoning and yet they were still almost perfect strangers to each other. Were this a Holy Grail War that wouldn't mean much since odds were the war would have been over or entering its final phase. Typically, Holy Grail Wars were prepared for years in advance only to be swiftly ended in a couple of days. A somewhat bitter irony she'd always found a sort of dark joy in. Maybe because it hearkened back to her own life, or that it resonates with her, a person who liked distasteful matters settled as quickly as possible. In the ordinary span of three days she would have deemed her Master worthy or not and that would have been the end of it, in this case she didn't really have much choice.

Not to mention though it hadn't exactly been what she'd been expected, Naruto had proved himself to be an interesting enough Master.

Naruto himself wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the people of this city, but she was. Just as she thought, eyes were drawn to her like moths to a flame. It was only natural of course, she was after all a foreign to this entire world. Semiramis had already resigned herself to the reactions they were seeing as they passed from block to block together. Naruto kept silent and simply gazed in slight awe at the buildings and shops they passed while Semiramis always made sure to keep an eye on the lookout. What had been started last night wasn't over, she could feel it in her bones.

The men were the most drawn to her, which was entirely naturally. Semiramis was beautiful, the most beautiful woman in all of Assyria during her time. While there might have been a few contenders none could entirely match her, at least not when it came to the things most men of note found attractive. That was no different here in this realm based on that of Japan.

Men leered at her from their places on the streets and from behind the windows of the dozens of shops they passed. Greed, lust, ambition, they were all so painfully easy to read it was almost criminal. A part of her actually somewhat enjoyed the attention, after remaining in reclusive hiding for so long it was a little nice to be able to strut her legs; the attention that came with it she could bear.

As the men couldn't help but give her either their full or undivided attention, the women gave her a somewhat colder reception as Semiramis had predicted. Some looked at her with envy or awe, while others looked at her with scorn for stealing the attention they believed was supposedly theirs. Mentally, the Servant turned her nose to them, they had no one but themselves to blame for not being able to hold their man's attention.

Briefly, she looked back to her Master, still looking the same wide-eyed and innocent-hearted child she'd first met. He was completely blind to the looks not only she was receiving but the ones being directed his way. Semiramis was actually somewhat thankful for that. Some of the men were looking at Naruto as if he were an ant trucking across their foot, no doubt on account of him being so close to her whereas they couldn't even work up the courage to return her sideways glances.

"Hey, Semi-chan? You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just…remembering the last time I walked the town such as this. This is actually the first time I've done so in the rain and there are still people out and about."

"What were rainy days like?"

"Days for reflection." She answered calmly. "Did you spend them playing in the rain?"

"Once I spent them training all day, Grandma Tsunade and Sakura weren't exactly happy when I showed up two days later for a mission with a cold." Answered the genin.

"So, this is a trait of yours? Running head-long ahead? Wonderful."

"Hey! Just because I don't stop and plan out my every move, doesn't mean I'm not cautious! I can be careful!" He shouted in protested. Was this going to become a regular thing for them? Worse, he recalled what she'd seen earlier about the two of them sharing memories, he really didn't want the black-haired woman's muses to be validated. Or at least not without him being able to put up some sort of argument in his defense. "Look, I was all better in a day or so, no biggie."

"You mentioned those names earlier, Tsunade and Sakura? Who are they?" She was going to have to start learning about him eventually, why not start now. "You kept calling this Tsunade person grandma, can I assume the two of you are related? Long lost relative you never truly asked for?"

"Sorta, not that we're related by blood or anything. Remember how I told you the leader in my village is called the Hokage and there have been four? Well, she's the granddaughter of the village's first Hokage, but you wouldn't know it. Oh, and she's also Pervy Sage's old teammate, again, not that you'd know that."

"Why?" So far, this Tsunade was sounding slightly interesting, granted Naruto's description was raising a few concerns. All that aside, her heart went out to this woman due to being that old hermit's teammate. She could only speculate his perversion must have started with her and simply went from there. _Already the woman has my sympathy._ "You keep saying I wouldn't be able to tell."

"See, unlike Pervy Sage, she uses jutsu to keep herself looking young and pretty. She's really just as old as Pervy Sage, but looking at her you'd think she's in her twenties or something." Naruto explained, screwing up his face.

"…Really? That's it?"

"Huh? What do you mean that's it?"

"Naruto, in my time such things were entirely common." Semiramis scoffed. "A woman's vanity can know no bounds, since apparently you've had very little female influence in your life it falls to me to do so. Besides," she leered at him with a slight smile. "For all you know, _I_ could be an old crone using magecraft to make myself look young and beautiful. Would that lessen your opinion of me?"

"N-N-N-No, I-I'd like you with whatever appearance y-you took! I-I'd just want you be honest with me! That's all!" Comically exclaimed the panic boy making yet another scene. Eyes turned to them at the volume of his voice and antics. Normally, Semiramis would have slapped him for bring them unwanted attention, but in this case she could let it go. Fooling with the boy did offer her some level of amusement. "I just mean I prefer people that are honest with themselves. Anyway, like I said, unlike Pervy Sage, you wouldn't be able to tell she's in her fifties. Just seems kinda like vain thing to do."

"Vanity is part of a woman's nature. Someday, when you begin to take an interest in women, you'll understand." She wrote off. "What about this other girl, Sakura? Who is she?"

"She's my teammate and one of my friends. I…kinda…um…you…she and I are…" Naruto began then slowly rambled off, looking away.

 _Oh yeah, this little fool's already fallen for someone. Though something tells me the feelings aren't exactly recuperated._ Thought the ancient queen with a mental eyeroll. "What is she like?"

"Loud, very upfront when she wants to be, but she's one of the smartest people I know. Truth is, with my team she was the smartest." He laughed, looking back on pleasant memories. "But she's got a very strong right hook, one that I've…uh…been on the receiving end of several times."

"Care to explain the circumstances to me?"

"Do I have to?" Whined the male.

"Very well, I'll take what I want from your memories. It makes no difference to me." Her nonchalant remark made his eyes widen.

"What?! Wait, you said the memory thing was random!" Naruto shouted.

It was, it wasn't like she had total control over what memories she was able to view nor was Naruto. The illusion she could was just one little power she'd hold over his head until things changed. There'd be no harm in it, plus it was an easy way to keep him in line. "Moving back to this Tsunade woman, you continuously call her Grandma, and she lets you get away with this despite her being your superior? Either you're very bold or this woman is incredibly lax with you."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know Grandma's got a heart beneath everything she tries to put up."

"I see," She said solemnly, looking away. Naruto spoke of this woman in the same way people spoke of their nagging parents or grandparents, nagging but affectionate. _So, he at least has a mother figure in his life. That's…_ She never finished the thought, either out of disinterest…or because continuing it would have been too painful for her. "Dare I inquire to know what her relationship with the hermit is? Ex-lovers?"

"Maybe, Pervy Sage does something stupid, she hits him, rinse, wash, and repeat is all I see." He answered, looking completely dispassionate.

 _So that's a yes._ Semiramis thought with a mental dry stare. This woman was either crazy for becoming involved with that white-hair buffoon or their separation had been the catalyst for Jiraiya to become the person he is today. She wasn't sure which reason was more depressing.

"All that aside, she's the best medical ninja in the world, she can cure any injury. She even helped this friend of mine, Lee. She healed his legs after they were broken and everyone kept saying he'd never be a ninja again, not to mention she helped my sensei and other teammate, Sasuke."

"So…she's a healer." That was…somewhat unexpected, yet Semiramis felt like it must have been felt. Naruto seemed pretty close to this woman who on top of being his supreme superior, was also a healer, the best in this world. _Interesting set up_ _, Zelretch._ "I wonder if her healing capabilities are a match for my poisons. Perhaps one day we'll clash and see which is stronger."

"Um, I…don't think that'd be a good idea." Naruto muttered, looking visibly unnerved at the thought.

"Why? Don't think I have it in me, Master, are you doubting your dear Servant?"

"N-N-No, I-I just, gah, why do you keep doing this to me?!" Shouted the red-faced boy, looking like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Because, you make it _so_ easy and enjoyable." Semiramis laughed as a somewhat frigid wind blew through the street. To her it wasn't anything to be concerned about, but she did take it as an omen. "Say, has your stomach started growling yet?"

"Well, I think it's about to. Earlier, didn't you say you didn't need to eat?"

"True, to me there's just the simple pleasure that comes from it." She explained, looking wistful. "Though I doubt anything in this shoddy little town can compare to my own town, I'll take what I can attain, not to mention I've grown rather tired of those 'home-cooked' meals of yours and the hermit's. I'm interested in having some actual food."

Naruto, at that moment, was actually wishing he hadn't asked. The answer was a tad bit more than what he was expecting, or wanted to hear. "Gee, picky, aren't you?"

In response, she shot him a sideways glare. "I'm a queen, even if I must lower myself to the role of a Servant, I still have my pride. You can't expect me to throw that away, death will claim me long before that happens."

Taking note of that declaration, Naruto turned his attention to any restaurant that might have served to satisfy his Servant. His original plan of finding a ramen stand had just gone out the window as he was sure if he did offer it, Semiramis would have his head. It also raised something of a dilemma on what to do when they finally returned to the Leaf Village. Would she be willing to try Ichiraku? Could he at least convince her to visit it every now and then if only for his sake?

 _ **Congrats, brat, you've taken your first step into adulthood.**_ Cackled a feral voice deep within his subconscious. _**Learning how to put your mate's desires over your own, have fun in slavery!**_

 _Hey! I'm not a slave and she's not my mate! Don't compare us to you!_ Shouted back the angry but flustered genin, wishing he could materialize some form of his inner demon to smack. This was in no way what growing up was like. Was it?

* * *

"After hearing all that, do you still want to go through with this?"

The blue-masked ninja snorted in disgust at his companion. In response, the bald-headed rogue refused to flinch under his partner's piercing glare as so many before him had done. They'd done this song and dance so many times it'd almost become boring. "If we shirked away from challenges like this we never would have made it out of the academy, much less made Anbu. Besides, Kichiro, if we back out now, where exactly do you suggest we go? We've bet everyone on this."

The brown-bearded ex-Anbu bit his lips and tightened his hands into fists at the unfortunate reminder of their situation. Kichiro had never been a betting man, and yet for better or for worse he'd found himself practically attached to the hip of a man who seemed hellbent on gambling away everything of value in his life. Coming up through the ranks so many of his peers had placed high hopes on him, and many expressed their disappointment when he chose to follow Maebara into his self-imposed exile. According to them, he bore little to no blame in the blunder that had cost the Hidden Cloud several good shinobi and blown diplomatic relationships with the Land of Water, and yet he'd chosen to follow his old friend into the darkness. The same old friend who now hid his scarred face behind a mask.

Maebara took his associate's silence as an answer onto itself. Turning back to the ledge, he looked through the eye-holes in his Anbu mask, one of the few reminders of his past life and honor as a ninja of the Hidden Cloud Village. "We'll separate the two of them, subdue the Jinchūriki then hightail it back. By the time either that old bastard or that strange woman realize what's happened, we'll be long gone."

"Again, a bold assumption." Kichiro declared, stepping up beside him. The rain had grown harder and steadier to the point not even his hoodie was able to completely block out the moisture. If he'd been a more sentimental man, he would have taken the downpour and constant rumbling of thunder as a sign that their plan was foolhardy and borderline suicidal. "Maebara, surely you can sense it as well, that woman is not normal."

"…I can, and that's why we have to remove her from the board." Dark eyes watched the pale-skinned woman move through the crowd, her own gaze slightly shifting from one portion of the street to the next. She knew they were being followed, and no doubt the minute they showed themselves she'd kill Maebara and his entire team. His blood tingled a little at the thought if entering into a potential life or death battle. It was just like the old days. "I have a plan, but in order for it to work I'm going to need your help."

"You believe my jutsu will be enough to subdue her?" Kichiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's never let us down before, has it?" Chuckled the ex-Anbu captain. "We've been tailing the brat and his Master for almost four days, that woman is bound to that kid by some form jutsu or agreement, she wants her freedom. All you have to do is give her a world where she's free to do whatever she wants, by the time she realizes she's been tricked she really will be free. If anything, she'll be thanking us."

Kichiro was less willing to believe the woman would take kindly to being fooled. She had an aura of danger and otherworldly darkness around her that silently warded off the weak-willed and unworthy. Without a doubt she and the blond Jinchūriki were an odd pair, the dark-haired woman gave off the look and feel of a person who wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of a Jinchūriki. Then again, given her own malicious aura, perhaps it was just case of evil attracting evil. "It won't be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, old friend. Based on what we've observed, the woman isn't to be underestimated, so we'll remove her from the board first. The kid's nothing but a genin so he'll be easy pickings."

"Not entirely." Grunted Kichiro, crossing his arms. "Remember, this boy tangled with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, fought the Sand Village's Jinchūriki, defeated the lord of the Land of Snow, and protected the fat king of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. At some point all this crosses from luck into outright skill." In truth, the former Cloud ninja was actually quite impressed by the boy's record. It may have been a slow start, but it truly was beginning to show he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

"All that taken into account, he's still a hyperactive brat prone to getting in over his head." Maebara replied, "We take advantage of that and it should be smooth sailing."

"I've heard that before." Thunder echoed his statement, causing Maebara to roll his eyes behind his mask.

"How about we get this operation under way so you can finally stop worrying? We went through a lot of trouble to get these summonings, what better test for them than fighting the strongest of the nine Tailed Beasts?"

"Maebara, we already tested the Ōkubi, we've tested them dozens of times. You're just looking for an excuse to show them off, aren't you?" Asked the genjutsu user.

"Well, why not? It'll certainly look better when we're able to return to the village with not only the Leaf's secret weapon, but a weapon of our own capable of overcoming a Jinchūriki in battle."

"Alright, now you're really getting delusional."

"Just shut up and get into position!"

Sighing in exhaustion, the former Anbu did as instructed, already knowing something in this carefully put together plan was going to go wrong. It wasn't as if Kichiro was a pessimist, he simply did his best to read the situation and mood and make the appropriate decision. Then there were times when that option had to be thrown out the window. This was one of those times. Kichiro never really relished those times, but something in his gut told him that this time, this time there were going to be far graver consequences…for everyone involved.

* * *

"Smh, whmlf dolf you thult?"

"Please, do _not_ talk with your mouth full." Groaned the Assyrian queen, throwing a hand over her head. "It's incredibly disrespectful and ungentlemanly, not to mention you're giving us a bad image." Through her fingers, she dared glance around at the other dinners finding a fair bit of attention had been drawn to them, or rather her. It had followed her in from the streets into this decent-looking dinner. The second she walked through the door, Semiramis felt almost all eyes instantly fall upon her, filling the Servant with a partial sense of pride and annoyance. "But, to answer your question, yes, it's surprisingly better than what I was expecting."

She had to admit, there was something childishly cute about seeing Naruto's stuffed face smiling at her. It was so…innocent and blissful. Come to think of it, she'd actually never had someone eat like that around her, hell, she'd never had anyone _act_ the way Naruto acts around her.

For years she'd become used to eating nothing but the finest possible food prepared by cooks, well aware a swift execution would be a mercy if they failed in satisfying her and her possible guests. Instead the cooks were honest, hard-working common folk who likely couldn't even pronounce her name, let alone cared she was royalty. Her food was already prepared and normal-looking set of meat slaps and chicken ran through on a stick, dipped in sauce that worked its way into her nose and had her licking her lips in anticipation. Against all odds, it tasted as good as the patiently-crafted and well-cooked meals of her royal court. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that for the first time since childhood, she felt…ordinary.

"S-Sorry, about that." Naruto finally said with a sheepish grin, grabbing a set of napkins to wipe his mouth. "So, you're um, okay with eating at a place like this?"

"Naruto, I already told you, while I do have standards I'm not as ungrateful as to deny what's being offered to me when its of value." She'd eaten through four skewers already, and still she was feeling hungry. Semiramis had no idea how much money Naruto had on him, but if it wasn't enough hopefully a few ancient Assyrian coins made of pure gold would be enough to square their debt. By all signs the workers here were just as foolish and greedy and those back home so hopefully she wouldn't have to raise too much of a fuss. "I'll say this, eating…commoner food, isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Let me guess, you ate nothing but five-star meals cooked by some cooks and ate in some big fancy dining rooms?" Naruto guessed with a quirk brow.

"Well, actually, I suppose I did somewhat live like a commoner and eat like one until my first marriage. It's just that time was so long ago I hardly remember it."

Her matter-of-fact tone both surprised and worried Naruto somewhat, and it showed on his face.

"That is to say, I'm…rediscovering some things about myself by being at your side. I did have little meals like this with my father from time to time." Her gaze turned from him to the window where outside the rain had picked up greatly. It seemed almost as if the streets were beginning to flood a little, forcing many inhabitants off the streets and into shelter. In spite of that, Semiramis were looking out at the rain as if it were an evening sunset, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "My father was a fisherman, he met my mother by a river and sometime later they spawned me."

"River, huh? Bit of a weird place to meet a goddess." Noted the blond.

"Not so much since my mother was a fish goddess, I believe the closest term for her appearance would be she was a mermaid."

"Your mom was a mermaid?! That's awesome!"

"Not so loud!" She hissed. "She…never mind, let's not talk about the topic of parentage since I imagine it's just as painful for you as it is for me." Since her eyes were shut, she failed to notice the brief flash of depression that colored Naruto's face. Maybe she felt it as she quickly decided to change the topic. "This training trip you're on, was it suggested by Tsunade?"

"No…actually. I…sorta decided it myself, kinda." His eyes darted to the side then focused back on Semiramis who was now looking at him. For better or for worse, he'd caught her attention and now he had to pay the toll. "You see it all-"

Just before it happened, Naruto caught the widening of Semiramis' eyes. For a hot second, he had enough time to put two and two together; inwardly he clapped his hands in joy as it seemed some unseen force had just saved his ass. It just came at the expanse of everyone else's sense of safety and calm as the entire diner shook like a boat out on open water. Panicked screams and shrieks went up as lunch-goers gripped their tables and each other while in the back the sound of metal crashing and clinging resounded like the thunder outside. At first, Naruto thought the shaking simply was due to the thunder, but three seconds later and he knew the shaking wasn't from the thunder.

Outside the window, pandemonium had taken hold of citizens and was holding them in an iron vice grip. Those who were still outside hugged the ground in fright, even as the rain-soaked earth began to crack and groan and eventually splitter open in several places. The water that had once flooded the streets now began to drain away into several fissures that lead into a black abyss. Cracks formed in windows, and some windows outright shattered as did several wooden stands and vendors taking with them their products. The owners were far too concerned with their own safety to care too much about their lost goods.

 _This isn't right._ The Servant immediately deduced. While everyone in the diner, her Master included, panicked and screamed their heads off, somewhat annoyingly, Semiramis remained perfectly calm. Those around her had become a collection of stormy waves while she remained a long ship out at sea, her mast held high and her course being decided upon. Even the skewer in her hands remained where it was, inches from her lips. Across from her, Naruto's plates clattered to the ground, speaking of which, he'd joined many others in dropping beneath the table.

"Semiramis! What are you, nuts?!" He shouted from down south with his hand pulled over his head.

"Need I remind you that I am leagues above the average human thus a tremor like this is little more than a gentle breeze?" Her voice was stoic, so quiet the genin barely heard it over the nonstop shaking plaguing the town.

Peeking out from the table, Naruto stared at his Servant in open-mouthed shock. As everything around her fell apart, she remained so chillingly calm that she seemed almost superhuman. Naruto was both impressed and horrified.

Even when they heard what must have been the literal crash of thunder did she remain as cool as ice.

Naruto, as did many others, quite literally jump in his skin. The end result was his spiky head smacking hard against the table, causing him to rub his skull while cartoonish tears formed in his eyes. Semiramis would have taken the short second to reprimand him, but her eyes were alert and her face had turned serious. She may not have been scared, but her attention had now been fully captivated. Her golden eyes swept to the window, or rather where the window used to be. Her nose smelled smoke, lightning had struck somewhere and fire had been born in its wake. Four more earth-shaking crashes shook the diner and everyone in it before Semiramis felt as if the mayhem was beginning to wind down, mind you, the ground was still trembling near non-stop leaving many hugging anything stable for support.

What felt like an hour passed before the violent tremors came to an end. Silence swept over the block, and possibly the entire town like a tidal wave. All of her lunch-goers were breathing in hushed whispers, like a bunch of rats hiding out from a stalking cat, but Semiramis was no rat. She stood up, her proud and regal figure once more drawing attention onto herself. Without a word she left her table, or what was left of it, along with her partner and headed out. She didn't really need to push the door open on account it had collapsed. A swift lashing of her chain blew the rumble apart leaving a decent-sized hole in the wall for her to exist through. A few frightened cries called out to her, but Semiramis ignored them.

 _ **Quite a woman you've been saddled with. You know, if you follow her, there's a chance she's going to end up leading you into hell. You realize that, don't you?**_

Naruto really wished he could go back to the days when the Nine Tails was just a silent observer. Now he had to deal the damn furball's backseat comments, and since Semiramis had came into the picture he'd gotten a lot chattier. And not in the good way. The mysterious black-haired woman had left the diner without so much as a word or hint of fear in her step; Naruto couldn't help but admire that. That admiration naturally translated into a challenge. Stepping out from beneath the table, he fished around in his wallet then dumped what he hoped was the right amount of cash onto the remains of the table.

"Hey, I left the money on the table just so you know!" He shouted before sprinting after his Servant.

Thick silence hung in the air of the diner as the mysterious pair disappeared out the hole the female had made. Stunned looks manifested across the face of residents and workers along as they all glanced at each other. The sound of cracks forming could still be heard in some parts of the building as well as the outside.

That is, until one person couldn't bear the silence.

A male, possibly in his late teens, looked to the cracked table where Naruto and Semiramis had been sitting with greed gleaming in his eyes. With a feral grin, he crawled out from his hiding place and made a dash for the money that had been placed down.

 _ **BANG!**_

"OW!"

"Hey! No stealing! This place may be cracked to hell and back, but that money is ours, got it!" Shouted a disheveled looking cook, standing up from the remains of the counter. "Anyone else feeling like pulling a move like that?!"

To absolutely no one's surprise, silence greeted him.

* * *

"Hey, Semiramis, was that really lightning that struck?" Naruto called out from behind her.

"Possibly, maybe it was just a giant tree fall! Perhaps when trees fall here they cause smoke to arise!"

Okay, admittedly that was a bit of a dumb question. Looking to his far right, Naruto saw it - a column of jet-black smoke rising upward into the cloud sky. Painting the surrounding buildings as well as the lower clouds were flames, their bright color standing out amongst the blanket of rain that continued to pour down. Clenching his teeth, the ninja picked up his pace and ran forward catching up to his dark-haired partner.

Wreckage colored their path every step of the way as fissures and holes marred the ground like trees in a field. Some were small and others not so much. Quite a few buildings still stood tall, though almost all of them had cracks and holes in them owing to the power of the sudden earthquake that rocked Komaki City. Naruto fought back the urge to summon forth a troop of Shadow Clones to help with the damages if only because something in his gut was telling him to conserve chakra because he was going to be needing it.

The physical obstructions did little to stop them as before long the pair reached their destination, and the source of a massive. At just about twelve stories the building would have been a thing of admiration and its design one of beauty, but with fire ravaging the top four levels it had become an icon of horror for onlookers. The heavy rain was doing little to fight the flames as they seemed to roar and rage in protest at nature's attempts to quell their rampage. Lightning flashed again and was echoed by a crash of thunder that truly added to the ominous look.

"Well, I'll admit, we didn't have too many of these back home." Semiramis spoke in a monotone.

Mere seconds after the former queen had made her statement, an ear-piercing scream rocketed the ears of onlookers, almost drowning out the thunder. Immediately hushed whispers and such broke out as countless fingers pointed and at the peak and calls for action were made.

"Semiramis, wait down here."

"Huh?"

For the first time since the storm began, the Servant showed visible shock and surprise. It was only short lived as she watched her Master surge chakra into his feet and break off into a sprint towards the skyscraper. Frantically, he pushed aside anyone who got in his way; by the time Semiramis realized what had happened, Naruto was already speeding up the tower.

"You idiot! Wait! If anyone's going to go it should be-"

"Aftershock!"

Normal people had to worry about such trivial thing such as aftershocks; Semiramis was fully capable of surviving the first quake and its followers all without making any sort of a fuss. What irritated her was the fact the one person she had to show concern for was now hugging a burning building as its foundations were battered like a training dummy. Screaming several curses in her head, she watched Naruto struggle to keep his feet level as the building shook, giving the impression any second it would collapse taking whoever was inside and him along with it in its journey into oblivion. For once Semiramis wished she knew a thing or two about Reinforcement magecraft and the like, not because she cared about any of these people but because her fool of a Master had shown himself to be the time to care for the masses. To a suicidal extent.

To her amazement and relief, Naruto managed to keep his balance and continue onwards, screaming for whoever was inside to hold on all the while. On the ground the black-haired queen began to fill something nagging at her, an almost supernatural chill. It was the same feeling she got mere seconds before the earthquake rocked Komaki City throwing everyone and everything for a loop. There was only one explanation - something else was about to happen, something bad.

Naruto burst through the nearest window with feet force and landed upright. "Hey! Is anyone here?! I've come to get you out!" Nobody answered him beyond the sound of wood burning and breaking under the immense pressure. "Hello?!"

" _ **AHHHH!"**_

The sound sent Naruto's heart into overdrive, forcing his body to move in the direction of the scream. His feet made the burning and splintering wood crack and groan; somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him if he wasn't careful, he was going to be falling through the floor to what probably was a fiery doom. The mental note he made was promptly stuck to the side so he could focus on finding the source of the voice. He shouted again, hoping for a response and got another panicked call for help in return.

If he stayed within the inferno any longer, he knew his lungs were going to start feeling some serious burn, his eyes were already beginning to sting a bit as he searched and searched. _Dammit! I can't afford to drag this out! I gotta find whoever the hell is in here! Now!_ Removing his left arm, he summoned his Kitsune-ken to both hands and began slashing. "Hey! Whoever's in here, stay put! I'm coming for you!"

"I'm over here!" Cried a female voice over the cacophony of flames and thunder outside.

Turning to his left, he began hacking and slashing with the weapons. "I'm coming! I'll be there in a second!"

"Actually, don't worry about it, we'll come to you."

Though female, the voice was different from the one the blond had heard earlier. For starters, it was threatening. Instinct caused him to raise his blades upwards in a defensive position just in time. Through the curtain of reddish orange and yellow came dozens of fist-sized rocks, stone bullets that savagely tore apart the wood and plaster between them and their target - Naruto. Striking out, Naruto deflected each bullet, either splinting them apart or sending them off into a different direction.

"That was pretty good, but try to stop this!"

His ears popped at what sounded like a cannonball being launched, a second later Naruto found that's exactly what happened. His blue eyes caught the massive sphere of rock heading towards him almost five seconds before it could flatten him, blades or no blades. Diving to the side, he listened to the giant projectile tear through countless obstacles before finally exploding. The entire building rocked once more. Recalling his earlier mental note, the genin began to consider just maybe he might have been a bit hasty in telling Semiramis to stay on the ground. Now he really could have used her assistance.

"Hey! Whoever the hell you are, come on out and face me!" He shouted over the growing veil of smoke and fire.

"Very well then," Responded the female voice.

"Just remember, you said the magic word." Echoed a male voice.

Almost immediately, Naruto knew he'd said something stupid and wished he could take it back. From his right came a shower of rock fragments he deflected with little to no difficulty. With his mind set when the giant boulder came rather than dodge, he lashed out with his blades. Just as they did in practice, the orange-tinted weapons cleaved through the energized boulder like a knife through butter sending both halves hurdling past the Jinchūriki.

In the short interval that followed, Naruto felt the hairs on the right side of his body stand on end. Spinning on his heel, he turned with his blades at the ready, but it was too late. The invisible force slammed into him like a miniature cyclone causing him to see a multitude of colors as his body flew backwards. With his body already clouded with pain, he barely registered how he broke through support beam and wall alike until he hit open air. He sailed an unknown distance until gravity began to pull him downwards and there is when the haze of pain cleared up, allowing the rays of agony to grace his consciousness.

"Ooooowww. Man, that hurt worse than I thought." Groaned the young ninja with a wince, rolling onto his hands and knees in an attempt to sooth the pain. He'd taken some nasty blows over the years, but that one was probably going in his top ten list.

"That was just a taste of what's to come if you don't be a little freak and do as we tell you."

Immediately, rebellion coursed through the genin's veins driving away the pain and replaced it with anger. "Oh, yeah, well prepare for a nice…good…?!"

"That will be somewhat difficult to do." Began the first being.

"For as you see-" echoed the second.

"-We possess no asses for you to kick." Spoke the two floating demonic heads in perfect unison. Several bolts of lightning streaked across the sky further illuminating the blood-red light emitted by three orbs each of the heads possesses, as well as their pale white fangs that extended from their lips outward.

"What…what…the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" Spat the dumbfounded ninja, rising to his feet. "What the hell are you?"

"We are hunters, and on this day beset by storms, we have come for you, demon fox child." Spoke both heads, giving the young boy a dual glare. "Now surrender."

Naruto looked between the two heads, noting the flowing mane of hair each possessed that swayed in the raging wind. "Here's my answer."

And like the wind itself, the Kitsune-ken lashed out, howling for blood like the savage beast within the soul of their owner.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 8-Unexpected Reflections Pt3

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 8 - Unexpected Reflections Pt.3**

* * *

Reckless charges weren't Semiramis' thing. As a queen, stunts like that were best saved for the grunts and foot soldiers she often lorded over and sent headlong into the jaws of death. Her Master was one of those types of people, except he didn't wait for her orders or even give her much concern. That was going to be a problem in the future provided they lived past this little mess.

She stared at the towering blaze with cold eyes. Something was wrong and she had to get to the bottom of it before Naruto got himself injured or killed trying to play the hero. She was supposed to be the hero here, so it was up to her to use her brains. Semiramis felt her ears perk up and her face twist into a sneer, she faintly became aware of energy, chakra, amassing. Staring directly ahead of her where the flames danced about, she sensed a presence. "Show yourself!" She barked, not at all caring there were people now staring at her in confusion or fear. If they had a shred of common sense, they'd make themselves scarce before things started to get messy.

A shape appeared in the flames - humanoid, tall, male. Obscuring the face was a white mask with maroon-colored markings on the cheeks and the forehead. "Please, if you don't want to get hurt then don't interfere. We're just here for the boy!" He shouted, moving his hands in front of him then making various hand signs.

That only made the Assassin narrowed her slit-eyes further, her golden irises reflected the raging flames, making them colder and more daunting.

"Don't interfere? Worm!" A wave of her hand and the air was hardened and blasted into the flaming space before. Elemental magecraft was beyond her sphere of interest, but she knew a thing or two like how to generate a moderately powerful gust of wind. It was strong enough to blow out the flames as well as blind her fellow onlookers. Some got the hint and they turned tail, screamed in panic and ran finally. Others merely started backing away slowly, wariness and nervousness showed on their fearful faces. Semiramis mentally bit her lips, realizing Naruto would never let her hear the end of it. Her best bet was to kill the man quickly, scratch that, subdue him. She wanted answers and she was just _dying_ to dip back into her old queenly self. The self that personally extracted information from rebels and spies who'd set their sights on her.

To his credit, the masked man didn't bend in the wake of her gust-like attack. His hands finished waving the mysterious signs, ending with his middle and index fingers pressed together. "Ninja Art-Invitation of Paradise!"

Reflect told her to strike out, literally, and that's exactly what she did with her chains. The man's arms were held out and Semiramis realized for the first time, his arms were completely bare revealing a series of scripture-like markings. No sooner had the words left his mouth did the markings begin to move towards the stranger's opened palms. A circular inscription had been painted into his palms and glowed with gold light. Semiramis' chains lunged towards the light as if repulsed by the near heavenly radiance, the Servant herself instinctively shut her eyes near seconds after witnessing the strange glow.

Earth, wood, and marble broke apart as her chains made impact, though she didn't hear any flesh tearing. Sneering, she swung her chains about in wide arcs, pillars and burned furniture shattered under the force of her weapons.

Semiramis stepped back and looked ahead into the darkness, noting her opponent had seemingly vanished from sight. Thanks to her attack, the foundations had been destroyed and with the fire still eating away the building, it wouldn't last long. If the weather truly had been turned to their enemies' side, it was only a matter of time until the building collapsed.

Far above her head sounded an explosive boom, telling her that time was going to be sooner rather than later. An electric jolt ran through her as her golden eyes shot skyward, shocked to see an orange-tinged mass went flying from the building onto a nearby rooftop. "Naruto!"

"Like I said, just let us have him and we'll let you go free."

Righteous fury welled upside of the Assyrian queen as she spun about in the direction of the voice. "Enough! If you want that child then-!" She was finally alone in a manner of speaking. The crowd that had been behind her was passed out along the ground; if not for their faint breathing Semiramis would have thought they were all dead. Immediately, the woman's guard went up as she surveyed the surrounding area for any signs of her foe. _Naruto, just hold on until I can get to you! And for Anu's sake, don't do anything stupid!_ She had to hope her words would get to him, and that he'd be wise enough to listen.

A tingle ran down the back of her spine and she responded to it by lashing out with her chain. The dark-gray iron went far yet its path was cut short by the jaws of…a floating head? It looked like the torn off head of an oni-blue skin, crimson eyes, and a singular white horn arising from the forehead. Behind it flowed a mane of jet-black hair that swayed in the wind. Gnashing her teeth Semiramis yanked the chain, sending through it a wave of poisonous energy. In response, the head's eyes flashed azure blue, from its end of the chain came a light-blue colored cyclone that slammed into her poison wave and made her arm rattle.

Her second arm lashed and with it came her second chain, the spearhead having morphed into a cobra-like face whose fangs lunged for the floating head. Said head's eyes glowed with ominous light again, a mass of tendrils that quickly dissipated leaving the Servant's chains hanging in the air.

The head's next action became evident as the wind picked up, blowing Semiramis' waist-length hair to the side. A curtain of wind fell over her, obscuring the outside world from her view. The head reappeared, along with half a dozen duplicates whose mouths opened in a mocking grin. Semiramis responded by throwing out both arms sending her chains out. Poison dripped from the blades and tainted the heads as they speared through the lot of them, running them through the head or mouth as their owner mentally directed.

 _ **CRA-ACK!**_

And in doing so left herself wide open.

Shock and horror came to her eyes as they widened, Semiramis looked down to see the hand jetting upwards from the earth itself. The golden circle flashed bright, and this time she was too slow to react. _DAMMIT!_

* * *

 _Okay, talking heads, talking heads…talking heads!_ Naruto repeated over and over again as his feet furiously pounded against the wet rooftops. Behind him, the ground exploded as hardened bullets of mud crashed through the metal and wood tops. The whole thing almost reminded him of the good 'ole days, except instead of Anbu trying to non-lethally capture him, he had giant floating and talking heads after him, and probably trying to kill him.

 _ **Quit your yapping and focus on staying alive, you stupid brat!**_ Screamed his inner demon from the confines of its prison. _**If either of those things capture you, do you want to know what being digested feels like!**_

 _They don't even have stomachs, or necks!_ Shouted back the blond in annoyance. From his left side came the second head. Its fanged-jaw opened and within it formed a condensed ball of swirling water. Instead of a bullet out came a laser made of compressed water. Yelping in shock, the genin practically hurled himself forward; during his roll, he caught sight of the water beam cleanly slicing through the rooftop surface. By the time he came up, the head had swung itself and its water cutter laser around.

The Kitsune-ken came out and glowed with azure light courtesy of their owner. Naruto's arms bucked against the pressure of the watery attack and his teeth gnashed. This was his first true test of the Kitsune-ken in battle, at the very least the blades hadn't broken like the rooftop tiles had. His contemplation came to a sudden end when he sensed a presence at his back, seconds before stand back erupted in pain as something hard and blunt slammed into him. Out of instinct, he swung his arms out, driving one of his blades into the forehead of the abomination behind him. He was rewarded with a spray of blood and a pain-filled cry. Reflex made him surge chakra into his right arm and into the blade, causing it to cut deeper into the mysterious creature. As his body hit the ground, he took stock in the fact his pursuers could at least be hurt. The realization didn't last long as from his left came a miniature tidal wave that caused the genin's eyes to go wide.

Chakra gathered in his remaining blade and was released as he swung it forward, releasing a blazing blue wave of power at the oncoming wave. The attack came to a roaring stop, splashing the rooftop with even more water. Snarling, Naruto turned to the head he had his second blade impaled in.

 _ **THUNK!**_

Getting hit with rocks had never hurt as much as it did in that moment. Naruto was sure a few of his bones were either cracked or broken, which ones were hard to tell and hopefully they'd heal in time, maybe with Semiramis' help. Blood crested his lips and pain flared throughout his body as he sailed through the air and crashed through glass before his back hit the ground. The second he opened his eyes multiple colors danced in his vision.

 _ **You know, you make a good ping-pong ball, who would have thought?**_

 _Shut…up, you stupid fox._ His brain hurt almost as much as his body, no, maybe even more so. He rolled over to his side with a painful wince, putting him on his hands and knees then pushed himself upward. Glancing around, he found he'd landed in some sort of store. Thankfully it'd been cleared out. "Oh man, I really hope they don't chase us out of town for all the damages."

 _ **Hey, I think you've got bigger problems to worry about.**_

His hands and knees felt the ground shake again in another violent tremor. Naruto looked up to see multiple cracks forming along the ceiling and along the wall. The building was going to come down on top of him if he didn't act fast, but if he just ran out into the rain, he was leaving himself open. Biting his lips, he thought of plan after plan until he stumbled upon one that might help. It was dangerous and reckless like his other ideas, but if it worked it could turn the tables. Dismissing his blades, he put his fingers together and concentrated even as the first parts of the ceiling began to come down atop him like rainfall.

 _Naruto, just hold on until I can get to you! And for Anu's sake, don't do anything stupid!_

For a second, the transmission blinded him and disrupted his chakra control. Confusion came on his face, Naruto briefly looked around him to see if his Servant had followed him. But he was alone, and running out of time.

* * *

"Think we might have gone overboard?" Inquired the first rogue ninja as the echoes of the building's destruction resounded through the street.

"Nope, if he's anything like Lord B then he should just walk out of this with a headache. And when he does, we'll capture him and hook back up with the others." Answered the second, crossing her arms.

The two floating heads were less willing to believe their summoners and Masters, and their passive faces showed it. They knew the power of their prey, perhaps more so than the humans that had freed them and proclaimed themselves the masters of the Ōkubi. Though he looked and talked like a normal human child, the supernatural entities knew better; they could sense the malice, the rage, the sheer destructive force the blond child carried within him. It was lunacy to think such a simple tact would be enough to subdue him, and idiocy to believe two hands alone would be enough to stop him should he choose to unleash his terrible power.

Blood trailed from the left side of the male's forehead and tainted the puddles beneath it, crimson red. Its corresponding left eye was closed and its right was constantly fluttering open and shut. The poison racing through the Ōkubi was potent, not enough to kill it, but enough that the demon had to do its utmost best to remain afloat. Its wounded condition wasn't of much concern to its owners, only its "sister" took notice, her icy blue eyes flickering to the male every few seconds in naked worry. A second passed and the worry turned into panic as her eyes widened. The male's did as well sensed the build up of chakra and chaotic energy.

For the Ōkubi it was a glorious sight, for the rogue ninja it was an unexpected and unwanted shock. Hundreds of spiky-haired blondes, all wielding glowing blades, erupted from the house remains and rose into the rain-soaked sky like some angry spirit. The anger became fury as the clone swarm pulled their collective arms back then swung them forward, each one sending a four to six foot-long blade of blazing blue chakra towards the assailants.

"Shit!" Cried the male ninja, his eyes widen inside the black holes of his mask.

"T-There wasn't any intel on this!" Cried the female, her voice leaked out in bafflement, before turning to the female head. "Now! A shield, something, anything!"

The female head, a pale-skinned creature with white-lined and blue marks, moved in front of the group to face the oncoming wave of attacks. Her jawed mouth opened and from it spun out a torrent of water that immediately shaped itself into a massive disc-like wall. The chakra slashes slammed hard into the water wall causing it to bend, yet it did not break.

At first.

Seeing more effort was required, the Naruto horde threw out their chain blades. It was terrifying and oddly-beautiful, dozens of orange-tipped blades heading straight for one target like a mass of striking vipers. If the attack connected, it was debatable if anything would remain of the rogue ninjas or their supernatural minions.

Snarling with feral ferocity, the male head surged forward to join its female compatriot. The ground shook then erupted upward into a massive wall hidden by the swirling water shield. Naruto's blades piecered the first defense and dug into the harden barrier beyond it.

Seeing the cracks form, the two rogue ninja grinned behind their Anbu masks.

"Wind Style-Great Breakthrough!" They shouted in unison.

The earthen wall broke apart with the force of the wind blast hitting it from the back side, and the shattered fragments were launched skyward at near blinding speed. Dispersing the water wall, the female head fired several cannonball-sized masses of water in the same direction.

Earth, wind, and water, all heading his direction. "CRAP!" Screamed the Leaf shinobi with widen eyes and his assorted clones whipping their chains forward in a futile attempt to knock down the oncoming swarm of projectiles. Only a handful of the rocks and water bullets were destroyed while the rest continued toward their target. Mentally bracing himself, Naruto did as he'd seen Semiramis do a few times with her chains. The gray-colored steel coiled around his body while his clones threw their weapons around him, sealing the young ninja in a steel cocoon. Within the darkness, Naruto braced himself for another round of human ping-pong ball.

Smoke and dirt exploded in the middle of the rainy soak as if the pin to an invisible grenade had been pulled. Naruto's bleeding and torn body shot out of the aftermath like a bullet leaving a trail of crimson and clothing fragments in its wake. Through a haze of pain and red, Naruto spotted lightning flashing in the sky then blacked out completely once his body made landfall again.

This time he'd hit dirt, hard and soaked by the afternoon rain and likely his own blood. A part of him didn't dare open his eyes for fear of the sight of finding a red pool forming around him, or finding a limb had been torn or blasted off. He coughed once, then attempted to move his arms, silently praying they were still there. At first, he felt nothing in any part of his body, then after a second his wounded body sent him responses.

"At the…very least…I've got all my arms and legs." Groaned the young teenager as he struggled to right himself, wincing in the process. Everything hurt, everything. Moving his legs, much less his body, was like attempting to bench press boulders. That was Lee's thing, not his. While there was a good chance his nine-tailed "friend" would step in, something told Naruto that was precious time he wasn't going to have. "Damn, rock showers suck."

"If you don't want another one, you'd stay down and come quietly."

The voice was belittling and came in a tone he recognized all too well from past encounters. Rising to his feet with blood trailing from his arms, his stomach, legs, and cheeks, Naruto snorted. The dizziness and pain had pasted for the most part, the sense of rage rushing through him had been efficient in pushed them down and filling his veins with renewed strength. What the sight before him stirred up old and bitter memories that had his blood boil and his hands gripping his Kitsune-ken with a tighter hold.

Both wore masks, Anbu masks with raincoats and hoods protecting them from the downpour. The owner of the female voice had a slender build and had her arms crossed in front of her. Everything about her posture told Naruto she was somewhat annoyed he was bothering to put up a fight rather than surrender. The mask she wore was that of a bear with blood-red dots in a triangle formation on the forehead and cheeks. Her compatriot held a somewhat stockier frame, though there was little doubt in Naruto's mind he could probably move just as fast as his associate. His mask was that of a bird with black marks across the beak and cheeks. Behind the pair floated the heads, the wounded male head still dripping blood and slacking off, forcing its female counterpart to hold it up. Neither humans looked too concerned about them.

"You know, I've heard that line before, give up, sorry but it's not happening!" Naruto barked, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh, a tough little guy, aren't you?" Inquired the female, dark amusement in her voice, cracking her neck. "That's good, I heard you had spunk, but it's not going to help you in the long run. Trust us, we've dealt with your type before."

"Not to mention you're not half the container Lord B or Yugito are." Echoed the second rogue, his voiced revealed his arrogance.

For a second, Naruto's grip slackened. "What? B and who?"

"Your seniors, but don't worry. If you're lucky, you'll meet them and perhaps they'll be able to give you some pointers. If not, don't worry that little spikey head of yours." Chuckled the female before holding out her right hand. At the snap of her fingers, the male head behind her groaned and levitated forward.

Immediately, the teen braced himself for the attack he knew was coming while keeping a wary eye on the second head. It may have been brief, but Naruto's blue eyes met those of the head's. He could see pain and sadness, a tinge of regret before action was taken. Roaring so loudly, he could see the rain itself bend that Naruto grimaced as a wave of rock rose upward and raced toward him while the ground around him began to crack and split. At that moment, Naruto wished Semiramis had taught him how to spray acid from his weapons like she was able to do using her weapons, it would have came in real handy at the moment. He was going to have to improvise, again.

A squadron of clones appeared before him in a pre-arranged formation. Not missing a beat, Naruto ran up the bloodied backs of his duplicates until he got to the last one, who held out his Kitsune-ken in a cross formation for him to use as a foot hold. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, he got some good air time. The clones disappeared in the torrential earth wave that smashed it way through the street. Two chakra slashes flew forward only to be intercepted by a water bullet. His left eye beginning to take on a slightly red pigment, Naruto threw out his right-arm blade with a mild guess on where the head would be located through the screen of smoke and water vapor. A cry of pain rewarded his guessing and made his lips twist upward in a grin. Screaming a ferocious battle cry, he gripped the chain and pulled himself towards his prey, his left foot swinging outward once he came within striking distance.

The female head smacked against the ground with a loud thud and Naruto's blade came loss with relative little ease. Falling behind the head, he got an idea he'd seen Choji and Lee execute a few times. Focusing all his chakra into his right arm, he threw it forward, smacking it hard against the downed demon head. Roaring in pain, it was launched towards its owners and fellow head, a steady trail of blood flying from its spinning form.

"Saburo." Snorted the female.

"Right," Echoed the male, stepping forward while performing head signs.

"Wait! Please!" Screamed the injured head with a look of alarm on its face.

"Shut up! Earth Style-Boulder Fist!" Rock instantly materialized around the outstretched arm and molded itself into a definite shape. The round-bodied ninja gave a bellow of effort before hitting back the female head in the direction of Naruto.

Snarling in irritation, the young ninja fell into a crouch which he sprung from once the rolling head came within range. His body tucked in, he threw his Kitsune-ken outward impaling them both in the head. The second his feet came back onto the ground, Naruto gnashed his teeth in effort and summoned all his strength to hurl the makeshift bowling ball forward. Once more, the female head screamed all the way the towards its masters.

"This kid's got some guts. Gotta give him credit for that, but this isn't a schoolyard fight! Wind Style-Great Breakthrough!"

"Please! Enough!" Cried the wounded male head, now having completely lost sight in its left eye. "My sister isn't a volleyball!"

The intelligent thing to do would have been to ignore the cry for mercy and keep attacking. Naruto wasn't exactly what one would call intelligent, at least not in the logical and battle-sense.

He let the head crash into the ground beside him, noting how the pained groans rolled off the strange beast like the ringing of a bell. For a minute, his heart twisted in sympathy at the strange entity despite its various attempts to kill him. Pushing those thoughts aside he stepped to his right, then recoiled when he saw a twisting blue object heading for him. The ground at his feet erupted into an array of azure and white-colored sparks while electrical cackling filled his ears. Snapping upwards, he saw the whip made of blue lightning heading for him again and parried with his blades.

"Earth Style-Rock Pistol!"

"Eh!" He'd had quite enough of being pelted with rocks for one day so he decided to do something about it. His training with Semiramis had taught him to advance while deflecting or attacking, and that's exactly what Naruto did. He was going to spill the big one's guts across the street, morality be damned then find Semiramis. Speaking of which, he had to wonder where she was? He'd waited for some sort of pull or tug in his gut but so far there was nothing.

Once he was in striking range, he aimed for the neck as he'd been taught. The round one responded by disappearing into the ground, literally. For a brief second, Naruto believed the man had to be a rogue Hidden Stone ninja considering what he'd seen so far. At his six o'clock sounded a crack then came the eruption. Instinctively, Naruto swung out only catching a brief glimpse of his target. While he did hit the mark, the mark in question wasn't what he thought. Mud began to slip from and pool at the feet of the clone, who merely chuckled at Naruto while he attempted to pull his arm and weapon free.

"Like we said, kid, you're twenty years too young for this." Cackled the disgusting mud clone.

Naruto's impending response was cut off by the sight of a spray of water heading his way. The blast pushed the mud clone onto him, splattering his whole body while at the same time sending him skidding across the ground. Once the torrent ended, Naruto immediately tried to sit up, but cried out in alarm finding his right arm and most of his upper body had been covered in a clay-like material. "What the hell?! What is this stuff?!"

"Something that'll keep you from causing too much of a ruckus, be grateful we're not covering your mouth." The female rogue ninja walked towards him with a hand on her hip. "If you don't want your little mud coat to get tighter then you'll-"

 _ **SLISH!**_

Behind the mask, Naruto was sure her eyes widened. His Kitsune-ken was little more than a blazing blue torch of fire he swung around with vigor. Cursing, the pair fell back while ordering the floating heads forward. They groaned in composite annoyance but heeded the orders nonetheless. Naruto saw the male head encase itself in layer of earth before charging at him, a demonic bellow falling from his lips. Meeting the roar with one of his own, Naruto rammed his knives into the stony face while digging his heels into the earth.

"You have…spirit!" Growled the head as it summoned every ounce of strength in its singular body to overpower the blond jinchūriki.

"I could…almost say the same about you!" Naruto grunted back, attempting to find some way to break the deadlock. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why the hell are you after me!?"

The response he got was merely a frustrated growl that left him feeling madder than anything else. He knew this fight was dragging on and had to end it.

Suddenly, a jolt ran through his body starting from his legs and racing upward. Glancing downward, he saw a strange syrup-like liquid had been sprayed across the ground covering his feet up to his ankles. Already he could feel the traction he'd gained slipping. He couldn't break away meaning his only option was to press forward, and that's exactly what he began doing.

"Perfect, now just hold that pose for a little while longer!" Shouted the female, performing a series of hand signs.

The female head, who'd finished expelling the syrup-like liquid, took immediate notice of what her masters were about to do. "Wait! Stop! At least give him time to-"

"Shut up!" Harshly shouted the masked woman before calling out her chunky partner. "Saburo!"

"I'm ready!" He shouted back, holding up his hands.

Lightning danced amongst the swirling clouds which seemed to focus on Naruto and the Ōkubi head he was deadlocked with. Thunder boomed as the precursor to what was about to follow.

"Lightning Style-Divine Strike!"

From the sky came the lightning bolt, a slender blue snake that strike with blinding speed. Its bite was that of a thousand boulders, all crashing atop of each other in seconds. Naruto and the floating head screamed out their pain as their bodies were completely engulfed in the torrent of white fire that burned their skin and muscles alike. In the ensuing pain they broke apart, Naruto's blades fall to the ground while the head's rocky armor shattered. Just as quickly as the bolt had descended it disappeared, leaving two paralyzed and wounded creatures in its wake. The head fell to the side, pained groaned rolling off its red lips while Naruto somehow remained standing. His clothing and been charred and beneath it his skin had turned black and red.

"What the hell? That should have brought the kid down!" Shouted the portly one with genuine amazement in his voice.

A cough sent a spray of blood onto the black earth. Slowly, the blond rose his head upward revealing crimson, feral eyes and increasingly darkening whisker marks. He sucked in a breath to speak, in another boom of lightning overhead it turned into a scream as his back hit the smoking ground.

The female ninja glared at the downed teenager with cold eyes behind her mask. "All you had to do was come quietly, freak. Blame yourself for this when you wake up." Gripping his stomach, she increased the voltage of the lightning she'd channeled into her fists sending blue arcs across the boy's body.

Clawing at the dirt Naruto kicked and screamed, but the assault was too great and his body too tired. High in the sky he saw lightning continuously flashing. He tried to focus on that, tried to remember it back that turned him and walked off into the darkness; Naruto wanted to give chase to it, but instead of going forward he fell, fell and cursed himself and his weakness until even those thoughts vanished in an abyss of pain.

* * *

Semiramis had never exactly been a morning person, which might have come as a surprise to those that knew her. She didn't like being an early riser possibly because from time to time she found herself staying up until the wee hours of dawn working on various matters. On the positive side, as queen she was allowed to sleep in whenever she wanted - a private indulgence she enjoyed. Not to mention for a little while she had someone to wake up to, and that someone always brought a smile on her face in one way or another.

Onnes liked to joke he didn't mind her sleeping in because his "old bones" needed all the rest they could get. He may have been old, but Semiramis knew better than anyone he could still move like the wind when he wanted to. This wasn't one of those times.

"Out of curiosity, how long do you plan on staying in bed?" He whimsically asked.

"Until I'm ready to begin the day. Last I checked, I was queen." Semiramis responded, burying her head deeper in the pillow. "Besides, I had a rather odd dream the likes of which I'd like to forget. The longer I can stay in, the better."

An arm fell over her waist and a head rested on her shoulder, providing her with a layer of comfort. "Do you want to talk about it?" Onnes whispered.

"I…I would like to, but I can't." Strange dreams were something of rarity, and usually something to be concerned about. What made things worse was the fact she couldn't remember a thing about the dream, even though she stated it upset her. It was…odd, terrifying almost - having a literal hole in her memories she tried but couldn't feel. She scratched and clawed at it, yet nothing came to mind somewhat infuriating her. "Perhaps breakfast would do well to get my mind off of it, besides, we need to fill that old stomach up, don't we?"

The salt and pepper-haired man laughed at her joke and kissed her on the cheek. Outside the sun continued to beam down on the arid kingdom she ruled over. Walking up to the window she looked out to it, taking a few minutes to bask in its radiate glow. Truly there was no place like home.

" _I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."_

Her moment of peace ended as she silently but intensely looked around her for the source of the voice. The void within her was tugged at, nearly making her claw at her chest. Pushing away the thoughts, she turned her attention back to getting dressed.

Breakfast as usual was a first-class meal, and for some reason that bothered Semiramis even as she ate.

" _Forgive us if it's not up to your golden standard."_ Chuckled an old voice that filled her with annoyance.

" _I already told you two, I don't require food. That boy over that sustains me with more than enough nourishment."_ The Wise Queen huffed.

" _You know how that sounds, right?"_ A white-haired man appeared in her mind, his eyebrows raised and his face twisted into a cheeky smile. It irritated Semiramis to the point where she wanted to tear the man's whole face off.

" _Um, what are you guys talking about?"_

Semiramis tried to focus in on the second male figure, but she couldn't. Mentally biting her lip, she tried harder yet the image refused to properly materialize. It bleed into reality as she was faintly aware of the guards and cooks becoming unnerved as her eating grew more and more intense, and her face became darker.

"Um, Semiramis," Came her husband's voice. Looking up from her plate, she noted the concern on her bearded lover's face. A mixture of shame and embarrassment redden her cheeks as she realized the scene she was unintentionally making. "Perhaps a walk around the gardens will clear your mind, my treat?"

She wanted to hit or yell at something, yet the demigoddess knew she had an image that had to be maintained. For the rest of the meal her hand lay by her cheek, a distant look on her face as she tried to recall who that unknown person was.

Loud.

Abrasive.

Hard-headed.

Honest, surprisingly honest.

Decent.

Blond?

Blond and decent?

 _Alright, that rolls out that supposed King of Heroes._ Not that she'd _ever_ admit to dreaming about him. Death would come before that happened. Yet, it still raised the question, blond hair?

She tried to put the piece together as she and Onnes walked through the royal garden of the castle, her pride and joy. It warmed her heart to see the literal rainbow of flower petals that she'd grown over the years. The scent, the wind, the mere beauty of it, all of it she took in as she walked arm-in-arm with Onnes. Overhead a clear blue sky with a burning sun shined down upon her.

And yet Semiramis still felt something was wrong.

"Do you want to tell me what the dream is?" He gave her a curious brow.

Her face screwed up a little, concentrating to remember before failing. "I would if I could, believe me. It's…strange, it feels more like I'm forgetting something."

"Really? Given your antics, the fact that you could forget something comes as a bit of a surprise."

"That's precisely why I'm worried, what if I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Semiramis came to a sudden stop as she looked up at the sun blazing overhead. "Strike that, I feel like I _am_ forgetting something important, what it is I can't tell. It bothers me."

"Then perhaps the key is taking your mind off of it." Onnes suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know the habits you get into, the more you think about something, the more unaware you become of the surroundings. The last thing we need is an unfortunate servant asking you the wrong thing at the wrong time."

 _Servant._

" _I'm your Servant Assassin."_

Putting a hand to her forehead, Semiramis attempted to rouse herself free of the thoughts. "Y-Yes, maybe, but I will have to get back to work eventually."

"That's fine, but even queens need moments to themselves." Softly fired back the older man. "Who knows, maybe watching good show will help jog your memory."

 _Show._

 _Show._

 _Show._

" _I will give you this, Master, you know how to put on a good show. It's enough to keep me entertained so I suppose you'll do for the moment."_

Snapping her head up to the sky, she realized she'd seen the bright shade of blue before, they were the eye color of a certain someone. Those eyes that looked at her with shock and later hope, kindness, and honesty. Eyes like that she hadn't seen in centuries. Her gaze drifted to the sun which shined without equal. His smile was like that, so impossibly bright and peppy Semiramis wondered if the boy even knew the meaning of the words bad or evil.

Hair golden like the sun.

Eyes blue as the sky.

And three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"Naruto," His name sounded almost natural coming off of her natural pink-tint lips.

A lone wind blew through the garden, it felt cold, near arctic which was highly unusually given the time of day and position of the sun. Semiramis spun, not sure what she'd find - she found nothing. Onnes was gone as were the guards that patrolled the garden, leaving her all by herself. Suddenly, the colorfully array of flowers, statues and archways had lost their luster. Semiramis turned upward, finding the still present sun had seemingly forsaken its ability to warm and inspire, now all she felt as she looked at the solar mass was a growing sense of dread and silent anger. Her hands tightened into fists so tightly her nails began to dig into the palms of her hands. Blood dripped from the accidental wounds, upon hitting the ground it sizzled and began to eat through the polished marble pathway.

Seconds in and the poison droplets began to spread about into a puddle around her. Foul-smelling smoke began to rise upward and fan out, turning the colorful field of flowers all shades of black, gray, and even green. Petals wilted while steams rotted away along with the soil. The stone and marble cracked and turned sickly with multiple cracks forming.

Her eyes then slowly narrowed, her golden orbs with snake-slits showed the venomous fury in them as she noxiously snarled with her teeth grinding hard against each other and the upper portion of her face darkened in shadow.

"You…will…PAY FOR THIS!" Screamed the Servant in vengeful rage as her head raised to the sky, throwing her arms out causing the cloud of toxicity to erupt into a whipping geyser of toxic energy. Everything disappeared from her line of sight; the very land itself vanished beyond the dark-green veil she'd summoned. Just barely audible was the sound of cracking, like glass shattering. It was fitting as Semiramis wanted that noise to resonate all the way into the brains of the casters of this illusion. In short time that sound would be their bones accompanied by their breaths turning into whimpers as poison ate out their lungs and stomachs.

Her chains materialized along her arms and draped along the contaminated ground. With a feral sneer, she would allow no one except the soon to be dead see the black-haired queen lashed out at an unseen foe. The black-iron weapon ringed with spikes went long and strike with power, slicing through the air itself and leaving a jagged hole in the world from which a burst of light shot through.

" _GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

"NARUTO!" Bursting forth from the dream Semiramis shot her body forward, then grunted in shock when she found it'd been paralyzed. Wide-eyed, she looked down finding a set of chains had been wrapped around her. "What the hell?! Who dares?! I'll have your heads for this!" With savage fire in her eyes, she scoured her immediate surroundings finding she was still on the street, surrounded by a literal sea of passed out civilians. Odds were, they weren't going to be awakening from their delusional sleep anytime soon. But at the very least, they weren't tied down to anything.

The pillar of rock must have stretched almost twenty feet into the air while the chains around her had been made out of the strongest metal available as a simple tug wasn't enough to get them to shatter. Immediately, she summoned forth her divine power, then yelped in pain when she felt a jolt of electricity race through her body.

It took a minute to clear the rage from her mind but eventually Semiramis saw it. A barrier, a seal, barely six feet in diameter but more than enough to keep her restrained. Her opponent had done the wise thing and not underestimated her.

But there was a world of difference between her and these pathetic rogues.

First, she inhaled, then she exhaled the poisonous material from her nose and lips. Instantly, it began to fill up the invisible prison and eat away at it. Laying her hands flat against the stone rock, she secreted acid from her skin that began to race up the stony construct. Seconds passed and though she felt a desire to break free immediately, Semiramis knew she had to remain calm. She needed a clear head if she was going to find her Master, and said Master wouldn't be pleased if she caused needless deaths in her haste to rescue him. Not to mention even Semiramis somewhat bristled at the thought of harming innocent people. Biting her lips, she could only pray the blond could hold out until she got to him.

The stone pillar behind her went first, then the barrier preventing her from moving. A grim look remained on her face as the last of the crimson wall dissolved. As soon as she was free, she made for the rooftops, noting the echo of thunder in the pitch-black sky. It was hauntingly appropriate.

 _Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me?!_ All she received was darkness, not even a mutter or whisper. In the back of her mind, she acknowledged the hollow beating of her heart while her more regal side tirelessly worked to figure out a plan of action. Obviously, her Master was the target, why she had an idea she'd verify later. Speaking of masters, where was Jiraiya's? _Of all the times that old fool would…wait a minute._ Wide-eyed, she glanced around the city realizing wild fires had sprung up in all directions while smoke columns ascended. _This whole thing was a trap, they lured Jiraiya away since he was Naruto's only protection._ Semiramis realized. She had to admit, it was a pretty decent plan. They'd been tailing them for who knew how long and waited patiently for them to arrive in Komoki City. Afterwards, they must have gotten to Jiraiya's contact and used him to lure him away. All of it had worked so painfully well.

Except they hadn't counted on her.

Three doves came to her when she held out her arm. "Two of you, find that old pervert and help free him if needed. Lastly, find Naruto's trail and follow it. Signal to me when you've found it." Without missing a beat, the birds flapped their wings and departed. And not a minute too soon. "And as for you..."

The chain lashed out, but was smacked away by the swirling wind barrier the head threw up around it. Quickly withdrawing it, Semiramis fired back with her second, this time she drew blood.

"Fast like striking vipers." Stated the white-skinned demon before her. The head regarded her with cold green eyes whose glare she returned with equal scorn. "Give up on the boy, his fate is no longer in your hands."

"That, demon, is where you are wrong." Around her feet the water began to sizzle and rise upward. The rain that pelted Semiramis' body turned dark green, and in some cases black as it all formed together into a definite shape. Coiling around her, the serpent hissed at the single-horned demon like a cobra about to strike. "That boy's fate _is_ in my hands, and it will remain there until otherwise. Now then, if you wish to avoid returning to the abyss where you came from then you will answer me - **where is he**?"

Thunder echoed the arrogant laughter the Ōkubi answered her with. "And if I refuse? Woman, what will you do?"

Overshadowed by the poison-composed serpent, Semiramis _smiled_ on her enchanting face. It was a **smile** that promised pain, it promised despair, and most of all, it promised those things would not be short and sweet. "Oh, you're going to _wish_ you hadn't said that. I can be quite creative you know."

* * *

 **Next chapter will see the end of this little kidnapping arc and kick-off the next big step in Naruto and Semiramis' relationship, as well as Semiramis finding out while floating heads are bad, her Master's got something** _ **MUCH**_ **worse sealed within him.**


	10. Chapter 9-Unexpected Reflections Pt4

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9-Unexpected Reflections Pt.4**

Jiraiya would have liked to believe his assailants were incredibly skilled instead of his old age starting to get to him. The last thing he needed was something else weighing on his mind.

Everything had been simple for a time and for a minute he honestly believed he'd be back at the hotel within half an hour. Instead he'd had to climb through almost a mile of rumble and rock, all of which smelled like booze. It was ridiculous how even with almost the entire bar falling into what he theorized to be a massive sink-hole the smell of alcohol still persisted. Some like Tsunade would have said it was a good way to go, but Jiraiya begged to different. He had better things to do than die drenched in liquor.

How long had he been trapped down here in this subterranean prison? What had happened while he'd been trying to claw and dig his way out? Knowing his luck, nothing even remotely good.

It all started mere minutes after he'd walked into the bar where he was due to meet with his contacts. What new information they were going to give him he both patiently awaited and dreaded. Given that Komoki City was a properly cross-road there was no telling what new information they'd be bringing him. He spotted them sitting in a private corner waiting for him, Ujita and Najayasu.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how bad can I expect things to be?" He questioned sliding into the seat beside Najayasu.

"Maybe an eleven, or a twelve." Grunted Ujita. Reaching into the worn brown bag beside him he pulled out a package full of documents then slid them over. The traveling contractor swiftly swung his eyes over the rest of the bar. Normally one could have wrote off the black-haired man's slow-forming sweat as paranoia, but not Jiraiya. He and the contractor had a history that told him when Ujita started sweating it usually meant trouble was nearby.

Nagayasu, being a bounty-hunter with a colorful past of his own took stock of his fellow informant's growing unease. He ordered a round of drinks and upon getting his immediately downed his. "Word's leaked out somehow that you and your little…charge are making the rounds. Watch your step, 'Raiya."

"Hmph, if I'm getting that from you then it must be serious." Answered the toad sage. "How was the information leaked?"

The one-eyed traveler slammed his completely empty glass down. If there was one thing that could be said about Nagayasu, it was he was a damn fine drinker. Of all the people Jiraiya knew he had perhaps the highest alcohol tolerance possible; given what he knew of the swordsman's past he wasn't too surprised. "That's a question you're better off asking your ex, not either of us."

In spite of his nervousness, Ujita laughed with his dark-haired counterpart while Jiraiya soured. Annoyed, he took the set of files in hand and shoved them into the folds of his kimono.

"What Nagayasu means is information about your village's…package," Began the brown-haired man glancing around the bar once more. His sweating was getting worse meaning danger wasn't far. "Information was leaked. I can tell because in the building world word has gotten out that some of the Jinchūriki like Iwa's monkey are traveling the countryside. It's gotten a few people worried and scared since they tend to…"

"People like your little blond tag-along tend to cause a lot of collateral damage wherever they go." Finished the ronin before ordering another round of drinks for them. "On the positive side, it's gotten the insurance companies jumping up and down since 'giant-monster insurance' may end up becoming a thing. Thirteen years ago, I hear a few people cleaned up when Konoha was rebuilding."

"Gee, guys, here I was thinking you'd call me away so I could spend a nice quiet evening away from my troubles." Grunted the Sannin.

"Then find new drinking buddies, or find yourself in a business that runs in good news instead of bad news." Replied Nagayasu.

As much as he hated hearing it Jiraiya knew his old friend was right. If he wanted good news then he should have considered changing job occupations, but it was too late for that. He was on this road and had to see it through to the bitter end, though something told him the road was about to get much bumpier than he was expecting. Thankfully, that was nothing new for him.

To his right he saw the waitress coming toward their table with another set of drinks and a tray full of freshly-cooked food. While Jiraiya generally tried to avoid eating when trouble was brewing, but this was one of those times he'd make an exception. Aside from that, it would be nice to eat some actual freshly prepared food instead of a bonfire meal along with ready and instant-made rations. No sooner did he reach out did the sage feel the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stand on end.

 _Dammit._

That was all he had time to mentally groan before the entire bar shook like a rubber duck in a bathtub. While others in the bar merely believed it to be thunder for a splint second Jiraiya knew better. Snapping his eyes to Nagayasu and Ujita he registered the knowing readiness in the former's head, and the fear yet iron-fisted determination in the latter's. Not sparing a moment's hesitation he stood up with his hands half-way through the hand signs for the required technique. Cracks had formed in the ceiling and walls while the power was flashing in and out alarming the bar-goers.

"Earth Style-Tortoise Shell!"

What happened next was hard for non-shinobi to comprehend. The ground beneath their feet shook and churned causing several to yelp in shock and fear, most of them either hitting their knees or legs on the tables or hitting each other. If they wanted to blame Jiraiya for their minor injuries then that was fine, but at the very least they'd be alive when this was over. His chakra spread out through the floor and spread through the foundations of the earth, twisting it and molding it to his will. Digging his nails into the floor he caused the bar walls to bend inwards then begin to remodel itself.

"Everyone," Shouted Nagayasu bolting upright while Ujita hugged the cracking table in mortal fear that showed on his face. "If you want to live, don't do anything stupid! Let the man work!"

Jiraiya would have preferred it if he hadn't called attention to him, but oh well. The walls reshaped themselves into a dome-like structure over everyone who'd been inside. It held firm against the cracking, tearing, and outright thundering of the world outside. Though he remained stationary he felt the earthen-dome he'd created falling, _sinking_ into the earth itself. Something hard fell atop of the dome, then another, then another, and then another. Someone was trying to bury all of these people along with him. Forcing more chakra into the dome to keep it from collapsing was child's play for him, but the problem was inside. All around him people were screaming in mortal horror, not that he could blame them. He'd long-since learned not to allow such pity things to break his concentration, and thankfully Nagayasu and Ujita were doing their best to keep the surviving bar-goers calm.

Underground, subterranean, or as some would say, the bowls of hell. Jiraiya didn't blame people for being scared as being buried alive was unarguably one of the worst ways to go. Since the advent of Earth Style jutsu it'd be the fate of hundreds if not thousands of people, and before the birth of jutsu just outright burying people alive by hand and shovel had been a "punishment" reserved only for the worst criminals. While many might have certainly been shady Jiraiya refused to leave these twenty or so people to such a fate.

"J-J-J-Jiraiya," whispered Ujita's frightened voice. "W-We're alive, aren't we?"

"For now, you wanna stay that way make sure nobody moves. I'm going to raise us up."

No sooner had he said the words did he will the earthen dome to move upward. The effects became evident all around the survivors as they heard stone grinding against stone in a twist and nightmare-inducing symphony that would no doubt stick in their minds for weeks and maybe months to come. When he felt them hit a massive "wall" so to speak and the outer layer of the dome begin to crack he knew years might have been a better estimate. Mentally frowning in annoyance Jiraiya pushed the stone sphere upward again, and again he was denied.

"This could be trouble." He whispered in a voice just low enough for his compatriots to hear. How long would it be until panic set in once more inside the stony bubble and someone made a move that threw off Jiraiya's concentration.

"Jiraiya," began Nagayasu realizing they'd come to a stop and was too beginning to break out into a cold sweat." We've stopped."

"While still underground. Buried god knows how many feet beneath the surface." Echoed Ujita attempting to regain some measure of calmness.

The pitch-black darkness only made the chattering worse as Jiraiya knew he had seconds before chaos consumed the survivors. His mouth bent into an irritated frown he summoned almost one-forth of his entire chakra supply and funneled it into the earthen dome. Once more the structure began to move and the sound of stone grinding itself filled the eardrums of the captive bar-goers. For many the attempted shows at bravado had gone as had the desperate clawing and shouting for help. Replacing them was a hushed silence as all waited in darkness for their fate to be decided upon. The cracking and groaning grew louder by the sound causing the repressed trembling of the men and women to grow. At the epicenter of the invisible energy wave animating the sphere the old ninja felt sweat begin to pour down his cheeks. This was turning into a bigger workout than he'd planned.

Eruptions, they were great and powerful things. Some considered them beautiful to look at, those people had the pleasure of watching them from a distance. Those who saw them from up close had a much different opinion.

And those who were literally part of the eruption despised them all together.

The earth blew apart in a great shower of dirt, grass, concrete and steel, all of which cascaded down with the near endless falling rain. Thousands of raindrops collided and slid down the massive brown-shaded sphere almost as massive a building. Inside residents jumped as they heard the sound of thunder and rain pelting the rocky surface. No sooner did some begin to take in breaths to speak did the dome come apart. And that was when the attack happened.

"Water Style-Droplet Spear!"

Hundreds of droplets froze in mid-air where they morphed into double-ended spears that flew in the direction of the dissolving dome. The countless people who'd been enjoying their night had a brief second to scream in terror before their bodies were ran through from head to toe. Death came instantly for all either due to the placement of the wounds or the sheer number delivered in the short span of time, or both. One could have argued it didn't really matter. The Great Toad Sage fell backward, his face and chest ran through by hundreds of needles that protruded from his body like a pin cushion.

Smirking behind his ferret-themed mask the rogue ninja smirked. "Legendary ninja my ass, time got the best of you like everyone else, and like your dear teacher you're dead. Say hi to him in the after life and tell him the Hidden Cloud sends their regards."

"What touching words, but how about you give them to the old man himself, and while you're at it, give our regards to the Third Raikage."

Alert and panicky, the former Anbu bolted out of the window, his back hairs standing up in alertness as death closed in on him.

The window and wall exploded in a burst of azure energy that continued onward, flying off into the stormy gray sky. Hitting the ground in a crouch, the ninja looked back finding three more blue-colored projectiles heading his way. Sprinting forward the masked ninja avoided each attack, taking note of how the ground broke apart once the slashes made contact. One strike and he'd either be dead or in a great deal of pain so caution was a must. Back-flipping into a standing position with a tanto at the ready the would-be mass murdered looked upward at the building he'd been inhabiting barely a second ago.

Cold dark green eyes stared back at the ninja while a shimmering blue blade was slung over the man's shoulders. The bearded-man swordsman chuckled at the venomous glare the ninja shot him from behind his mask. "I thought you ninja were supposed to get your targets on the first go, you know some mistakes can be fatal."

Taking a fighting stance, the shinobi threw away his rain cloud revealing black-colored Anbu uniform. "You really shouldn't be making cracks like, that, especially when I have the-"

Nagayasu laughed as the upstart shinobi learned what it felt like to be a deer struck down by a lunging wolf. His cry of shock and fear was barely a second long yet the sound of earth being plowed seemed to drag on much to his visible joy. Though aging his eyes tracked the colored bowling ball that was the rogue ninja and human-sized toad that had assaulted him. Almost as quickly as it began did the rolling come to a stop, a yellow-dotted red-skinned toad sitting atop the downed ninja, who struggled and cursed in futile attempts at freedom.

"That was a nice back there, cold-blooded, but a nice move none the less. Still, went a little far just to kill one person, don't you think?" Preached Jiraiya coming into view of the downed rogue. His hands carried several bruises and at least two of the fingernails on his left hand were cracked and bleeding. Over all, it seemed he'd paid a small price for his quick-witted escape.

The still-masked assailant snorted in annoyance. Apparently, he was the type that hated being preached to. "You're one of the legendary Sannin, better safe than sorry."

"Oh, so _now_ you're willing to give me the praise I deserve."

"You managed to not only escape my sink hole trap but devise a clever little ruse to go with it." He snorted. "Creating a second earth dome then pushing it directly into my line of sight while bringing the real one and all the people up in a separate location. How'd you do it?"

"Well, let's just say I had a nice little danger detector with me so your plan fell short based on luck. Speaking of luck, yours has officially run out." Thunder echoed the toad-riding warrior's voice as he kneeled before the ex-Anbu. Not missing a beat, he knocked away the mask to reveal a bloody-nosed male face that glared back at him with cold black eyes. "Since you don't seem like the talkative type I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

When the summoning smoke cleared a new toad stood before the rogue, one decidedly smaller and less threatening-looking than the one sitting on top of him. A shaman-like robe covered its tiny green-colored body and blue-marks underscored the amber-colored eyes that stared back at him.

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"No, you can be that _after_ you've told me what I need to know." Declared the white-haired ninja looking down at his attacker with cold eyes. "Gamatoyo,"

There weren't any more snappy quips after that. The toad glared at the captive then opened its mouth from the pink confines shot an appendage, the tongue, far longer and sticker than it had any right to be. He would have complained, but in seconds the world went dark.

And then hell began to play before him.

* * *

"You're pretty maneuverable for a floating and talking head!"

"Or perhaps you're all talk!"

Wearing a half-sneer half smile Semiramis sent her chains back at the Ōkubi, and once again her chains were repelled by the whirlwind barrier that surrounded it. She'd made twenty-two calculated attempts to run the head through and every one of them had failed. The demonic head had grown arrogant in deflecting her attacks which was just what she wanted.

The head's wind attacks had grown wilder and stronger in conjunction with the storm. While most would have been blind to the invisible waves of energy flowing into the demon head Semiramis wasn't. Just as written in old writing the head was a being of disaster and ill-omens, and in the middle of this thunderstorm mother nature had taken its side.

But she hadn't left Semiramis completely in the cold.

With each failed wind blast or whirlwind of blades the Ōkubi head steadily grew more and more frustrated at its inability to pin down its together. Semiramis could see it in the demon's eyes-why couldn't it take this simple woman down? Why couldn't it slice her into pieces then scatter her remains throughout the rest of Komoki City like leaves from a tree. She reinforced that question time and time again with the ever-growing smirk she kept shooting the head. The smirk that remained on her face as she twirled out of the wind of air blasts, sliced through razor winds with her own chains, and then completely blew apart debris hurled her way. The last one she especially found annoying but continued to smile none the less.

Around her formed a ring of dark-green liquid that shaped itself into a snake's head which lunged towards her prey. As expected a whirlwind barrier formed around the target, spraying the poisonous liquid in all directions but forward.

"That's rather cute trick, but it's useless! I thought you would have learned that the first time you tried it!" Barked the demon head. "Try all you want, but you're facing a power far beyond your comprehension, woman!"

Landing on one of the few remaining rooftops Semiramis called once more to her Master and in turn got only static. _If he gets too far out I won't be able to track him. I believe the time has come for me to bring this little exercise to an end._ Crossing her arms, the Servant stood tall and proud in the middle of the rain. "Then get this over with! I despise those who boost of their power yet when push comes to shove are incapable of utilizing it, that includes pathetic yokai like you! Prove yourself and maybe I'll answer in kind by displaying _my_ full power, at least then you'll be able to die with honor!"

Rather human or monster, when a challenge of pride was issued it was so painfully easy to get the weak and foolish to accept. Sometimes Semiramis thought it ought to have been a crime. "Fine then! Woman! Don't say that I didn't warn you!" Wind began to swirl and gather before the opened jaw of the strange spirit. Azure tendrils coiled together into a barely-compressed ring that cackled with whitish-blue lightning. Drawn by the static charge more arcing volts converged on the building attack causing it to grow in size. Gale force winds swept across the city and surrounding area as a testament that what as coming would not simply be a blast of wind or beam of lightning, it'd be a breath of destruction that would wipe out everything in its path as if decreed by some higher power.

In the face of the attack Semiramis stood tall and proud. "My, that is slightly impressive, if I were hit with that it might be enough to keep me down for a moment or two long enough for a fatal blow to be struck." Murderous joy manifested on her face as she held up her fingers. "A pity you won't be using it."

 _SNAP!_

The closest description that could have been given was like an instant deep-fry. So quick and sudden the Ōkubi didn't fully register what was happening until every supernatural cell in its body was roaring in collective pain. "GAAAAAAHHHHH!" The storm blast broke apart into a scattered collection of gales and sparks. "AAARGGGHHHH! WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IN ENMA'S NAME IS THISSSSS?!" Acidic fire ate away at the supernatural skin and muscles beneath it.

Semiramis said nothing as the head struggled to remain afloat in mid-air. The more the rain pelted it the worse its agony became as the once pure liquid was transmuted into acidic poison. With a wave of her head she sent out one of her chains towards the demon, and this time it hit home. Crimson blood spilled from the pierced left eye of the head. Motioning with her hand, she pulled the head down, taking grim satisfaction in the blood splatters it left along the rooftop as it rolled along until finally it came to a stop. "You hold dominion over the wind, I, on the other hand, can take any liquid within my mental field of vision and transform it into poison. In my world there are none more skilled in the art of poisoning than I, entire lakes, rivers, and oceans can be turned into death baths at my command. Do you realize what that means? Mother nature was never on your side, it was on _mine_."

The ruthless stomping actually hurt more than the acid still eating away at the Ōkubi's skin. "W-W-W-Wait, p-please, I-I'll t-t-tell y-you w-whatever y-you wa-want to know." Choked out the head seeing colored dots dancing in its vision. Without a doubt the worst thing was the pain simply dragged on making each passing second seem like an eternity. Gone was the bravado and in its place was only a desperate need to make the agony end by any means necessary.

As much as Semiramis would have liked to prolong the misery of her captive she had bigger things to worry about. "It's your lucky day, I'm in a hurry so I won't be able to enjoy this as much as I would like to." Hope appeared in the red eyes of the demon before her. "So I won't force you to speak to me through the pain, I'll get all I need from your soul."

Survivors of the days' events would all swear they heard an inhuman scream in the moments after the "storm blast" that would have wiped out half the city was avoided. Hundreds of hearts froze in unified fear as the sound filled their ears then was abruptly silenced by chains, countless chains grinding and tearing at each other and possibly flesh. All of it lasted just little over a minute, and as the minute passed a void-like silence fell over the ruins of the city.

* * *

"The storm head's gone." Kichiro's sullen and repressed voice sounded.

Sinking into the remaining members of the squadron each rogue ninja processed the information in a different way. Maebara as the leader knew that was a bad sign. A really bad sign. Clenching his teeth, he looked back to Saburo. The round-bounded shinobi held tightly onto their tied-up prize. Thankfully, the boy hadn't stirred or else he would have taken it as further evidence their well-thought out plan was about to go even further off the rails. Looking further back he saw Mineko checking the tree branches and bushes they raced past. She knew something was coming and would be upon them if they didn't pick up the pace.

"Masuyo should have caught up to us by now." The lone female muttered looking downtrodden. As a veteran she knew when one failed to meet up with the group at a certain point it usually spelled bad news. Her declaration made the air they breathed in even staler.

Maebara made the mistake of looking back to see Kichiro looking at him. At the very least the he wasn't shouting how right he was in his face. Kichiro never was the type of person to do that actually, he simply resigned himself to whatever mess Maebara had walked into and did his best to dig them all out.

Including getting cast out of their village and following a fool's errand to earn their way back into the Hidden Cloud's gates.

Tightening his fists, the ex-Anbu captain summoned the remaining three heads. The mountain and rapids heads were still healing from their injuries as evident by the dazed look in their eyes and still-recovering scars. Sneering, he realized at best they'd buy them at least a few seconds at best. Luck hadn't entirely left them though; the fire head was still operating at ninety-percent effectiveness. As his teammates had dubbed her, "Hag Face" was an old wrinkled piece of flesh with protruding fangs and a near permanent angry expression her face. If the stories about their capture were true then he honestly didn't blame her for being so stingy all the time.

"You three, slow her down by whatever means necessary. Put up a wall, flood the forest, burn it down, I don't care." Snarled the rogue ninja giving each head a glare that more than told them what he'd do if they defied him.

Naturally, Had Face was the first to leave, vanishing in a curtain of flames leaving the sibling pair.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Snapped the bald ninja. "Get it in gear, now!"

Groaning, the pair flew backward. Loud and clear in their ears was the sound of earth breaking as it rose and broke apart. Saburo and Mineko didn't break their stride as they leaped from tree branch to tree branch, the more distance they put between themselves and the up incoming battle the less they would have to worry about.

"Can we trust those two? They seemed more concerned about saving their nonexistent asses then doing what we freed them to do?" Said Mineko with a scowl.

"As long as I've got the scroll with me they'll do whatever the hell we tell them to, no questions asked if they know what's good for them." Maebara proclaimed. "For now, we focus on getting as far away as possible. Once we do that we get into formation and preform the Thousand Paces Jutsu which well put us out of danger's range. That much we _all_ know for certainty."

Kichiro caught his pointed glare and nodded in silent confirmation. The teleportation jutsu would more than likely be enough to deliver them from harm's hand. He hoped. Something had told him their most dangerous adversary was that black-haired woman he'd encountered in town. That woman wasn't human, not with eyes like hers and the aura of danger that she walked and breathed with.

Almost a quarter mile behind them the sounds of chaos and battle sounded like an alarm. Kichiro had a gut feeling the mysterious woman was the one hot on their tail. Stopping on a branch, he turned his back to his teammates. "Keep going on ahead, you all will have to perform the Thousand Paces Jutsu without me. Just complete the mission."

Mineko and Saburo looked as if they wanted to protest before turning to Maebara, who remained still as a statue facing his old friend. Normally, it would have bene difficult to tell what was going on behind his Anbu mask, but Kichiro had an idea. He could read it in his body language and emotionally aura.

"Good plan, but you're not the leader of this team. I am."

The blue-tinted Anbu mask was removed revealing a face whose right cheek down to the neck had become discolored pink and wrinkled flesh. A pale-blue eyes leered at Kichiro like a predator eyeing its predator before pouncing, only then deciding not to. Ticking the mask into his back pouch Maebara stood beside his teammate, his equally burned right arm held out in front of him.

"Maebara,"

"There's a chance even with Nine-Tails in hand it won't be enough for me, but you three are a different story." He stated. "Now get your asses out of here, there's going to be-"

Kirchiro sensed it before Maebara could, though he caught as the former's arms were violently shoving him away. Deadly poison seeped from the chain that came within a hair's breath of piercing the scar-faced leader's chest. As he fell through the tree tops his eyes met those of Mineko and Saburo; his mouth worded one command they followed with no fuss much to his relief.

"Heads up!" Shouted Kirchiro alerting Maebara to the second chain coming out of the darkness of the forest. Piercing through multiple trees like tissue paper while rotting them from within the two men took a grim minute to note that if they were a second slower that would have been them.

While Mineko and Saburo bolted as fast they could through the tree tops the life-long duo got to their feet and readied themselves for the onslaught they knew as coming. Ultimately, it was the chains they thought they'd dodged that moved to finish them. Hearing the slight tug on them they instinctively moved to the sides as the black-iron weapons moved about at the command of their mistress. Trees smashed against the ground as their trunks and branches became discolored as did the bushes which were unfortunate enough to be in the path of the chains. Finding themselves back to back they performed a unified series of hand signs that ended in the horse sign. Blue arcs spewed from their bodies and joined together into a cackling dome around them that angrily bit and clawed at the chains seeking to tear them asunder.

The chain lashing came to a stop and the iron vipers withdrew into the shadows of the forest leaving the pair to await whatever was going to come after.

"Think she's finished?" Kichiro innocently questioned

"Aren't you supposed to be the 'reasonable' one? You think after that little show she's going to quietly back off?" Answered Maebara.

"At least one of you possesses a working brain, let's test it a bit further."

Once more, the two Cloud ninja broke apart, this time as the ground beneath their feet dissolved into a pool of simmering green and purple-tinted liquid. Rolling through the wet grass both came up in crouches, watching the acid pool grow by reaching and "connecting" with the other puddles that had formed along the forest floor.

"Kochiro, back into the trees! Catch up with the others, I'll handle this!"

"Interesting words, but ultimately pointless."

As his teammate raced off into the woods Maebara took note of the gathering liquid around him. Its clear and blue color was rapidly being replaced by the same sickly shade as the acid pool. Thanks to the storm almost the entire forest floor was covered with water that could potentially be used against him, that left only one option if he had any hope of surviving this mess. Not missing a beat he dashed through the bushes, never once letting the rotting smell of the poison leave his mind as he came upon a tree he rapidly climbed up. Before he was even finished he felt the wooden tower begin to sink and churn as if it were being dissolved. Maebara didn't need to look down to realized the acid pool had grown and was more than likely going to continue growing. Cursing in annoyance he jumped to the nearest tree, then to another, and then another which he used to launch himself into the rain-soaked sky.

Through the watery veil Maebara saw the acid pool-a growing stain of dark green that was spreading out as if it wanted to consume the entire forest. He searched yet there was no sign of the pool's creator, Maebara knew he couldn't worry about her, not when he still had bigger problems to think about. His hands, just finished weaving the required signs, were raised up to the sky which grew angrier by the second. "Lightning Style-Dragon's Thunderclap!"

His hands were brought downward with his palms facing the acid pool. Raijin sounded the prelude before a blue flash illuminated the sky, then the lightning blast burst forward reaching the ground in the time it took one to take a single breath. Moisture was vaporized instantly and anything flammable caught fire and burned itself into ashes in seconds. The acid pool, which had groaned in morbid joy as it consumed bushes and trees alike screamed in horror as the blue bolt strike at its heart and dried it up, along with obliterating the very ground it was building itself on. Far and wide did the cracks and fissures go like a spider-web.

Ozone filled the air along with smoke and ash which fanned outward in an omnidirectional cloud. Up in the sky a circle-like distortion in the clouds remained as the aftermath of the attack dragged on. Maebara covered his nose and mouth as he finally landed on the charred and broken earth. What lay before him was nothing short of ruin, the end result of using an A-ranked jutsu made for killing entire squadrons and scattering armies when used correctly. Truthfully, it had always been one of his favorites, costly in chakra, but usually enough to end whenever battle he was in or bring it close to an conclusion.

"Hopefully, that bought them enough time, and put a nice little scar on that bitch's pretty face." Grunted the rogue ninja wiping some of the sweat from his brow.

"Close, but not quite enough, I'm afraid."

Cursing his lungs out the man swung his eyes over the surrounding area looking for the female voice that had taunted him and his teammates. Just as he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye something, or someone, smacked him hard in the check. Pain flared through his skull and then his body as he went rolling across the charred ground before being stopped by an upturned piece of rock. "What the-gah!"

The chains dug deep into his skin, saturating his body with the paralyzing agent. Semiramis walked up to the now immobile rogue ninja, a dark expression on her beautiful face. Upon seeing it, all Maebara could do was spit at her feet. "Normally, I'd have your head for that, but for what you've put me through today I'm going to make an exception. I'm going to save you for latter."

Just as she turned her back to him Maebara spoke out. "He's a demon! That kid you're trying so hard to get back, do you know what he is?! What he's done?!"

Semiramis stood silent for a moment then turned her head to face the scar-faced kidnapper.

"He's a monster," Maebara began hoping his words would hit a chord. "Lady, I don't know where you came from, but if you stick around that kid it's only going to cause you nothing but pain in the long run. The only thing his kind are good for is hurting others, that's what makes them good at what they do-destroy and ravage. It's what they're born for."

The Assyrian shut her eyes and bowed her head in mock contemplation. Once the moment passed she cracked one eye open to leer at her captured prey. "If so, then the boy and I truly are two of a kind. His purpose is to destroy and so is mine. Once we've dealt with your compatriots perhaps we can decide who'll get first crack at you."

She would have stayed to listen to his ranting and fuming but Semiramis knew time was short, not to mention she was beginning to feel old habits creeping up on her.

Though she knew she'd have to play nice around her Master Semiramis also knew at some point she was going to have to "stretch her legs" to ensure she didn't lose her touch. These people seemed strong enough so perhaps they'd last long enough to give her ample entertainment for a night or two.

* * *

Once she saw the trio carrying her Master away Semiramis struck without mercy. Four venomous vipers lunged through the tree-line, practically burning it away trying to get to them. The female twisted her face towards her and fired off a jet of water that clashed against her snakes though ultimately it proved futile. Seeing this the bearded one performed a set of hand signs that ended with him throwing his palm out releasing arcing waves of lightning. Mixing with the water it proved to be enough to disrupt her poison-formed creations, but of course, by then Semiramis was alright within striking range.

The minute she physically caught sight of Naruto she lunged for him, her feet breaking the branch she'd temporarily landed on. Her arm reached out and her fingers flexed ready to grab onto Naruto then slap him awake.

"Not so fast!"

From the left came the female, an electrified katana held tightly in her arms and aimed right at her neck. Sneering, she threw up her arms, her fish-scales manifesting beneath the cloth. They took the attack well even if one or two cracked. Locking eyes with the woman through her mask Semiramis angrily shoved her away while mentally reaching out to Naruto. She screamed his name again and again hoping at some point the blond would hear her voice.

A panicked yelp came from the fat one indicating it'd worked.

"Shit! Guys, he's waking up!" He screamed.

"Saburo, help Mineko while I get him back under!" Screamed the one with the brown beard sprinting towards him.

Her expression turning feral, Semiramis threw out her right hand sending forth a snake-themed chain. Rather than happily tear into the bastard's flesh it was knocked asunder by a tire-sized mound of rock.

Falling to the ground Semiramis brought her attention back to the female. "Release the boy and I may spare some of your lives."

"Like hell!" As she broke away Semiramis realized something was coming. She was proven right when she looked to her right and found a literal wall of earth and rock in the shape of a dragon heading for her. Snarling in annoyance she waved her hand commanding the rain and water around her to turn into acid that moved to intercept it.

"Water Style-Water Fang Bullet!"

Raising her left hand, she created a wall of magical energy that bore the brunt of the four drills that attempted to run her through. Looking back to her right she was somewhat surprised to find the fat one was now rushing her with a pillar-sized lump of earth held in-between his arms. For a man who seemed more fat than muscle he moved surprisingly fast, or maybe there was more muscle than fat in his body make-up. Semiramis would find out one way or another. Her right hand caught the flat-end of the pillar and held it there while she dug her heels in. Annoyance turned into frustration as she surveyed the surrounding area for Naruto.

That accursed hand was latched onto his struggling forehead and that damned golden light was being emitted. To the blonde's credit he was at least putting up a better fight than she did, something that made her actually a little bit jealous. "Naruto! Naruto! Wake-up! Anu-dammit, NARUTO UZUMAKI, I ORDER YOU TO WAKE THE HELL UP!"

From where she stood his struggles grew harsher and more wild. The second male was practically straining to keep him under control, both literally and psychically. "H-He's fighting back! He's fighting the genjutsu! I don't know if I can-"

"Hold him, Kichiro! Dammit, just hold the little bastard!" Breaking off the jutsu the female lunged at Semiramis with her katana.

Narrow-eyed Semiramis pushed aside the pillar of earth and twirled out of the way of the oncoming attack. The female and fat one began attacking in unison, one coming in after the other in a rather well-down and almost admirable tag-team. Against an ordinary opponent it might have been enough to trip them up.

Semiramis readied her chains to bring the battle to a close but someone else did it for her.

" **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!"**

Feral, aggressive, wrathful, and most of all-fear-inducing. The voice carried with it not just a physical promise of death but a spiritually one as well. Semiramis felt her body freeze like the other three, a cold bead of sweat run down her face as she glanced over to her Master. No sooner had the words become audible did a violent gale blow through the forest knocking aside all combatants, including her. Throwing up her arms to shield her face she watched the crimson-colored tendrils of energy swirl around her Master, who by now had gotten back to his feet.

Naruto's eyes, usually blue and serene as a clear sky were now red, red as the blood he was about to spill.

It seemed…wrong, unnatural.

 _This power, this pressure, it's demonic in nature. Just what in Anu's name is this boy?!_ That one thought which had been buried now resurfaced with vigor as Semiramis watched Naruto's feral face go from person to person. The three rogues flinched realizing their plan had failed and their would-be-prey was now ready to rip them apart. Not even Semiramis was spared a promise of pain as Naruto's violent gaze fell upon her. _No, this…this isn't him._ A part of her said. It took only one look to tell the feral beast seconds away from attacking wasn't the goofy but honest Master she'd gotten to know.

As expected, when Naruto kicked off the grounded he created a miniature tremor. Semiramis tracked him with her eyes. It wasn't any of the three he went after but someone, or something, else in the shadows of the trees. A cry of pain went up followed by the flare of flames. Her body tensing up by reflex Semiramis watched Naruto begin wailing into the female head she thought she'd defeated almost quarter mile back like a wild beast. One of his Kitsune-ken came out and impaled itself into the creature's wrinkled forehead, then Naruto pulled his arm back bringing the head with him.

The big one barely had time to respond as a flaming head almost bigger than him slammed into his body and sent him plowing through the trees. Wasting no time, Naruto leaped at the downed demon, his Kitsune-ken now as red as his eyes and screaming for blood as well. Screaming herself, the hag head opened its mouth and met Naruto's attack with a blast of flames that completely consumed the blond. For a moment Semiramis felt her heart skip a beat, then it skipped another when Naruto rolled out of the stream of flames. Rather than his skin it seemed the fire had done nothing but dent a thin-red layer of energy slowly forming around him.

"Lightning Style-Lightning Spear!"

His blades struck out, dispatching several of the spear-shaped lightning rods heading his way. The last one appeared in the arms of the bald-headed leader, his clothing torn and his eyes swollen red.

 _Perhaps I am slacking off._ Semiramis thought realizing she'd failed to kill any of her previous adversaries.

Naruto seemed hell-bent on correcting her mistake as he _batted_ the lighting sphere away while driving his knee directly into the leader's stomach. Air escaped his lungs in a long and painful gasp while he tumbled through the muddy grass. Turning to the head, Naruto held out his right arm, crimson and blue energy began to swirl in the palm of his hand forming into his trademark Rasengan. Except that too had been corrupted by the demonic taint.

The sphere slammed into the flaming head, twisting and tearing through its flesh like a spherical drill. Agony exploded from the creature's lips while its flames shrunk back, as if in fear of the entity before it. Naruto's berserk voice sounded a roar of feral wrath before his arm pushed forward thereby driving the Rasengan deeper into his opponent. Said opponent gave off one last cry of pain before literally vanishing into a crimson ball of energy that rocketed its way through the tree line leaving a smoldering trail along the ground. When the surging mass came to a stop everyone felt it in the shaking of the ground.

Semiramis saw the bearded one, Kichiro, make a futile dash towards the glowing child with his golden arm outstretched. It was pure suicide and he knew that, and yet he still tried. He turned to his comrades, whose mouths were all silently screaming for him to stop. The leader was the loudest, his voice appearing close to tears as his friend neared their target.

She wasn't sure why she acted, but she did so anyway. Her chains flew out slicing through Kichiro's arm like paper, then the second pierced his left-side ribs, and then a third took hold of his legs and rose him into the air then smacked him against the ground in front of her. Blood burst from his lips, his wide eyes swerved over to Semiramis who returned his shocked expression with one of indifference. Her right hand came down upon his chest, penetrating the bone and tissue in a matter of seconds. Withdrawing her hand left a trail of blood in her wake.

Maebara stared at his friend's corpse for a few seconds then set his hate-filled eyes on his killer. Air swiftly came into his lungs. "YOU MURDEROUS BITCH!"

The Servant readied herself to end him as well. Naruto got to him before she could.

His body had become a mass of swirling crimson energy; there was no doubt getting hit by it was like having a hundred bulls slamming into you at once. That's exactly what Maebara experienced as he sailed through a collection of trees, his bones probably breaking along the journey. Eventually he came to a stop somewhere in the forest, broken and bleeding, waiting for the final blow.

Naruto quickly turned his attention from the downed rogue to his newest targets-the last two Ōkubi.

They'd arrived in silence and watched the carnage unfold in silence. At least until Semiramis noticed something change in the spiritual nature of the two beings. In the strange limbo Naruto's assault had created she'd become aware of many things she hadn't noticed before: the falling of the rain, the shifting of the clouds, the skewering of animals miles away, and the breathing of all things. Seconds after his brutal body blow made direct hit the two demon heads gasped in shock, as if they'd been personally affected.

Without a moment's pause the female head moved in front of the male, her eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable. Semiramis too waited for the end to come. There was no doubt in her mind it'd be quick and brutal which filled her with both dread and excitement.

It never came.

Three claps of thunder sounded before she realized the two heads were still…alive. Puzzled, she turned to her Master and found the aura of anger that had consumed him had come to a grinding halt. He was staring at the pair as if he'd just seen a ghost. Seconds passed and the crimson glow of his demonic power faded away until the only signs of his possession were his feral whiskers and his eyes. The crimson orbs examined every inch of the two with emotions Semiramis knew were shock, horror, and sadness.

Naruto's eyes returned to their sky-blue color and the Kitsune-ken in his hands fell to the rain-soaked ground. Finally, he registered her existence as he looked to her with stunned eyes and spoke in a shaken voice. "S-S-S-Semi…ramis…"

She didn't know how to respond to him, and by the gods did a part of her curse herself for that.

The sound of jogging registered in her pointed ears. Glancing to the side she found Jiraiya, soaked down to the bone standing a few yards away from them. His eyes took in the scene of carnage from the craters to the traumatized and comatose ninja, to the two floating heads still hovering in the rain. He took one step forward, then placed his hand to his headband-covered forehead.

"Goddammit, I leave for one afternoon and _this_ happens."

* * *

 **Quite the brutal chapter, huh? It is Chapter 9 so I decided to go big and violent.**

 **Okubi are Japanese yokai that resemble floating heads, either male or female. They usually appear in the sky and are seen as omens of impeding disaster otherwise they're harmless. Obviously, in that isn't the case in this story as these heads were far from harmless. But you can say they do fulfill the omen part given what's going to be happening in the next chapters.**


	11. Chapter 10-Trouble Around the Corner

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX**_

 **Chapter 10 - Trouble Just Around the Corner**

* * *

The aftermath of the battle was and will always be something like swimming through open water. Powerless and defenseless, leaving one vulnerable to being tossed aside by the waves and tides that governed the blue kingdom. Where one would end up they usually had no idea, from time to time nor could they even recall where they had been. Semiramis had never personally stepped onto the battlefield herself, but she'd seen it in her first husband and witnessed it in her kingdom's armies returning home from war. The looks of pride, worry, and dejected numbness on their faces more often than not told her what she needed to know. Now she had a first-hand idea of what those soldiers had experienced.

She wasn't quite sure she liked it that much.

Securing Naruto was her first priority. He seemed a little fidgety when she moved forward to collect him; given the events of the last hour, she couldn't exactly blame him. The blonde's eyes periodically moved to meet hers as if searching for something. Semiramis knew a part of him was wondering why she was helping him, tending to him and scouting the area for other potential enemies like Jiraiya. Without truly thinking it through, she took him by the cheek bringing them eye-to-eye. In all honesty, she somewhat preferred his usual sky-blue than the bloody shade they'd become during his "possession". To her, it simply seemed more natural and indicated what he was - a stupidly honest fool whom she'd be bound to.

When they arrived back in town, there was chaos as one would have expected, mass chaos. It seemed the fires that the rogue ninja had started had been contained and put out. With that matter out of the way, the next piece of business was tending to the injured.

Semiramis watched citizens and workers move from place to place, some carrying others on stretchers and carrying the wounded themselves, provided they could walk or support the weight.

"H-Hey." Sounded her blond Master.

"I'll consider helping _after_ I've made sure you're secure." Honestly, would it have hurt this boy to think about himself every once in a while? It wasn't like one selfish thought or moment was going to be the end of the world or stain him forever. That she knew of. "If you see or sense anything out of the ordinary, let me handle it."

"I thought you wanted me to prove myself." Whispered the blond.

She snorted. Even after a day such as this, he still had it in him to get in a wisecrack or two. Semiramis supposed she couldn't blame him for that, he was a fox, and they were nothing if not crafty creatures. "Let's just say we've moved beyond that point. At the moment, I simply need you somewhere safe where I know no one will come after you."

"Semiramis," Began the whisker-faced ninja, digging his feet into the now muddy ground. The Servant stopped in her tracks and turned to face her Master. Identifying the reason was hard, but she despised seeing Naruto's usual golden spikes put down by the rain. Hell, she realized just the sight of him being anything but brought and upbeat came off as unnatural to her despite knowing everyone had a sour spot or a dark side. She'd just seen his dark side and obviously what he'd shown her was weighing heavily on his mind. Perhaps too heavily. "I'm sorry you had to-"

"Finish that apology and it will be the last thing you every speak using those lips and that tongue." Snapped the cold and decisive voice of the Assassin. Naruto promptly shut up and stood at full attention. Faintly, she was aware they were making a bit of a scene in the middle of a rainstorm while people were rushing from place to place trying to fix up the damage done by a sudden and unwarranted attack. To onlookers, they very much must have looked like a couple having a lover's spat. Though Semiramis loathed to even dwell on the thought, she decided to let it pass seeing as how she had a more immediate problem to deal with. Something told her that was going to become a trend with Naruto. "When we first met, I…sensed a power inside of you. A power that was in no way shape or form human. I accepted that and as your Servant, chose to give you the benefit of the doubt. Not to mention I deduced that just as I have my secrets, you have yours. I respected that. For that reason, I chose to say nothing until you felt safe enough to come to me."

Her words had the intended effect of shocking him into silence. But of course, it didn't last long. "W-Wait, y-you…you trusted me that much?" He stuttered out, looking at her completely flabbergasted. Again, she couldn't quite blame him given her past behavior toward him.

The Servant inhaled a quick breath then stood at full attention. Normally, this side she never would have shown to a complete and total stranger…but Naruto was no longer a complete stranger in her eyes. He'd moved on to something more…perhaps something a bit higher than merely being useful. What that was, she had no idea, but in time she'd figure that out as well. "Well, trust is vital to build up a good Master-Servant relationship. Like I said, everyone has their secrets, even supposed fools and lunatics. In spite of being a little bit of both, you've proven yourself to be a…capable Master. Capable enough that I'm willing to respect your privacy, and should anyone threaten you, they will answer to me as I made those rogue ninja did. As your Servant, I will always remain at your side when danger comes."

A minute passed, then two, and then Semiramis noticed the tears forming at the corners of the human's eyes. Tears of…happiness? Seeing them caused her gut to lurch and the urge to wipe them away nearly overpowered her common sense. Knowing Naruto if he regained the ability to move or think, he would have tried to play them off as mere droplets of rain. She wouldn't hold it against him if he did. In the back of her mind, she recalled the conversation they'd had before setting on onto the town and her realization at how alike they were behind their respective fronts. Maybe that was why she felt this attraction to this blonde-haired ball of energy whose body housed a power she knew needed to be handled with caution.

His hand went to his eyes while his face turned away. Naruto's reaction was well within the realm of what she was expecting. "T-Thanks, Semi-chan. T-That…that means a lot to me, really it does."

"Good." She huffed, looking away herself with a slight coloring of her cheeks. "Now then, follow me back to our hotel room so I may put up some barriers to protect you from any more unwanted visitors."

"Well, I guess if I'm going to be grounded by anyone, I'd rather have it be you than Pervy Sage." Mouthed the genin.

"…Since I went with you, I suppose I'm also at fault." Admitted the dark-haired woman with a reserved yet still somewhat haughty frown.

"So you're willing to be grounded with me?! Awesome! You rock, Semi-chan!" With that, the boy hurled himself onto his Servant causing her face to screw up, yet she made no attempts to push him away.

 _Gods above, is this boy going to be the death of me?_ Thought the female Servant as a light crimson blush began to work its way through her cheeks. It was a good thing Naruto was too engrossed in the hug to notice for if he was Semiramis feared she would have had to take steps to knock him out. Even more, that insufferable sage wasn't around because if he saw this she'd _never_ hear the end of it from him. Glancing upward, she saw a brief break in the dark clouds that had moved in and obscured the blue sky for the last few hours. The storm was lifting, but why did she feel like she was sailing headlong into a typhoon?

* * *

It was almost an hour when Jiraiya arrived back at their room telling them the surviving rogue ninja had been "taken care of". Naruto had taken his words at face value while Semiramis merely kept her thoughts to herself. In private, she'd go to the old sage and get the information she needed, then she'd pay the surviving kidnappers a "visit". If her suspicions were true then they wouldn't be the last ones to come after Naruto; while killing them certainly appealed to her, she knew they were better off alive when they could spread the message her Master was not to be touched.

"What about those weird floating heads? Are they all gone?" Naruto immediately asked, casting sideways glances at the window as if he were expecting to see them staring back at him ready to attack.

"There were originally four of them, two of them were dispatched and you let the remaining pair go." Answered the black-haired member of the group with some measure of annoyance. Apparently, whenever he tapped into that demonic power, Naruto's memory tended to go rather sketchy. A few days ago, she would have considered that a plus, but now was a different story; not to mention she'd watched him let the remaining demon heads go free after seeing one risk its life to save the other. If he didn't exactly remember that then something told Semiramis he would in a few days. "Granted, after the display I highly doubt the last two will come back to cause trouble." Crossing her legs, she grinned at Naruto. "And if they do, you can always show them what a true demon looks like, Master."

A visible shudder ran through Naruto while Jiraiya shot her a rather venomous glare she remained unfailingly calm over. Her words had been pointed and meant to gauge their reactions. She wanted answers and this was how she was going to get them.

"Those ninja that came after them, you said they were from one of the Hidden Villages, correct? Which one?" She asked.

"The Hidden Cloud," Jiraiya sounded, rubbing his brow. _Damn, history must really love writing itself into a pattern._ As he thought the words, his eyes couldn't help but peer over in Naruto's direction. For the most part, he seemed remarkably well-adjusted and in good health in spite of the fact he was a stone's throw away from being kidnapped and then God knew what. A part of Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder how he'd react to knowing his would-be-kidnappers came to the same village that had once tried to take his mother from her home and whose Kage was perhaps the arch-rival of his father. _Maybe it's best I keep us as far away as possible from the Land of Lightning._

"The Hidden Cloud…aren't they the same ones that tried kidnapping Hinata when she was little?" Inquired the youngest of the three with a small frown, recalling the tale Neiji had told him. Though geography and history hadn't exactly been his strong suit, he'd heard the village mentioned a few times. It was usually never in a positive light.

"The same one, the village has a…somewhat militaristic mindset. Still, these four were rogue ninja. I checked their identities with my contacts." Spoke the old ninja. "All of them were rogue ninja who'd been cast out of the village. The leader was an ex-Anbu captain who I believe planned on using you to get back into the Cloud's good graces. It's not at all an unusual thing to think."

Visibly before the two, Naruto's hand went to his stomach as if he were dealing with some unseen pain. Semiramis watched his facial expression turn dark and withdrawn out of the corner of her eye. The crimson power she'd seen was indeed a curse upon the boy if it brought attention such as this to him. Even if Naruto was a ninja, there was only so much a person could put up with.

"So, this Hidden Cloud Village has a history of attempted kidnappings? And they're still active?" She offered.

"Well, of all the Five Great Nations they possess the strongest military, something they're quite dedicated to maintaining." Sighed the Sannin, recalling his past engagements with the Hidden Cloud's forces. The shinobi of the Hidden Stone were known for being quite stubborn while the Cloud's were at times outright merciless when it came to accomplishing their goals, just barely losing out to the Sand as far as how they handled their ninja. "In the past, they've carried out several covert actions that have put them on the outs with various Hidden Villages, including our home the Hidden Leaf. You could argue that's normal between ninja villages, but the Hidden Cloud seems to enjoy playing around with fire. That's probably how they managed to acquire those floating heads."

"Speaking of which, what the hell were those things? I've seen some weird summonings but those things were just creepy." Naruto questioned.

"Ōkubi, to be honest, I doubted they existed since the last recorded, scratch that, _credible_ recordings of them are over two hundred years old. They're demons and spirits that are said to appear as heralds to disasters, and in some cases even create the disasters." Explained Jiraiya, watching Naruto's face go from nervous to outright horrified. "Hey, hey, they're just stories! Nothing to get scared about!"

"Except for the fact we just fought them and they came pretty damn close to overwhelming us." Quipped the female of the group. "Based on what you've just said, I'm willing to venture that at some point the Hidden Cloud's search for military strength brought them to the Ōkubi's resting place where they proceeded to tame them and bend the demons to their will. What's baffling to me is that the village would allow such powerful assets to be left in the hands of rogue ninjas."

"About that, I looked up the names of the survivors. Their leader was Maebara Hino, a former Anbu captain who was forced into exile after a mistake during a mission that cost the lives of six jonin-level ninja as well as caused the village to lose face with some of its neighbors."

"So he was planning on using Naruto to bargain his way back into his village's good graces. Decent enough plan, pity he forgot to take me into account."

Chuckling at the Servant's oh so obvious show of arrogance, Jiraiya turned his attention back to his godson. Naruto looked to still be mulled over his words and struggling to accept the full scope of what was being said. He'd already told the boy he'd have to make peace with pursuers coming after him for the Nine-Tails within him, but this was the first time since Itachi and Kisame that the attempt had been so blatant. Not to mention, Maebara and his team had come much closer to capturing him than the two Akatsuki members, which did not bode well for when the time came for the blond to face the two rogue ninja. It all further showed Jiraiya that they needed to step up their game, fast.

"Shinobi from the Hidden Cloud are being made aware of this incident as we speak." Said the white-haired sage, attempting to ease the tension in the room.

"Is that wise? Based on what's been discussed, what's to stop the recovery team from making an attempt to grab Naruto as we speak?"

"I'm standing right here." Grumbled the subject of the conversation.

"Yes, so you better be listening." Semiramis casually fired back. "This is your safety at stake here so do please try to pay attention."

While the genin soured, the Servant and sage exchanged a heated glare between one another.

Jiraiya spoke first. "That's why for the next few days, Naruto is going to be staying inside. I've pulled some strings to make sure there's no more excitement for a while."

"So you're basically grounding me, knew it." Grumbled the Jinchūriki.

"Hey, you kinda have it coming after the stunt you pulled." Fired back the Sannin with a roll of the eyes. "I told you to stay indoors and look at what happened."

"Considering how you'd been targeted as well, staying inside would have only prolonged the issue, not avoided it." Sniped the slit-eyed female, causing Naruto's mood to immediately improve while Jiraiya's soured. "It's useless to assign blame, what matters is the danger has passed and we must take steps to ensure this mess doesn't happen again."

No sooner had she spoken the words did Semiramis notice a change in the two men before her. A short but powerful look was exchanged between the pair. Though short, Semiramis was able to tell what information flew between them was deadly serious and more than likely need to know. It took a great deal of her willpower to keep from wrapping her chains around their necks and demanding the information out of them, Jiraiya more so than Naruto. Odds were nine to ten that he was the one who knew a great deal of what was going on while Naruto much like her only knew what she needed to know. That was going to have to change. Semiramis made sure Jiraiya knew that in the silent wave of aggression she directed his way, causing the perverted sage to turn to her. Gone was the humor and joking mood, he got the message that this was serious and was going to treat it as such.

Outside their hotel room, the rain clouds began to recede, physical proof that the danger that had gripped Komaki City had passed. Evening light began to shine through the darkness, illuminated the once bustling town that had been forced to go on lock down since the mysterious attack began. As word spread that the threat was over and culprits had been apprehended, or at least most of them, the citizens began to pick themselves up in full. It was obvious to everyone the town's expected nightlife was going to be put on something of a hold until further notice.

From the window, Naruto watched it all with a sullen expression while Semiramis watched him. She knew what needed to be said to comfort him, but actually speaking the words and providing the emotional support needed was proving difficult. When it came to matters like this Onnes was the one who did the comforting, mostly because _she_ was the one in need of it, not the other way around. Since he was her husband, she considered it acceptable to show her emotions around him and no one else.

She was out of her element, which was becoming a trend with this new Master. Semiramis didn't know if she was supposed to be angry at Naruto, herself, or Zelretch, perhaps all three for good measure.

"You want to go out and help with the relief work, don't you?" Her voice was soft and distant as if she weren't sure she was saying the right thing. That was exactly the case.

"Back home I did work like it before. Sometimes they were really boring missions and other times I had fun." Stated the blond, looking out the wind with eyes filled with melancholy. "After…after gramps died in the attack on the village there was a lot of rebuilding, even if things were bad, me and the others had fun."

"Your village has been attacked before?"

Realizing he'd just revealed a rather critical part of his past, Naruto turned to her with wide eyes. Rather than press onward, Semiramis merely stared at him as if awaiting his decision; she'd left the next few moments entirely in his hands. _I guess she wasn't kidding about the trust part._ Thought the whisker-faced blond, lightly scratching the back of his head in shock. "Would you…like to hear the story?"

"I'd rather you tell me it than see it through your memories." She answered.

Smiling a little, he turned about in his seat in order to face her. "Well, almost two years ago there was this big event called the Chunin Exams. See, every couple of years all the Hidden Villages send their genin to a certain village where they have to go through all these crazy tests to see if they're ready to move up a rank. The Leaf was the last village to host the exams and I was super excited for it."

"But I take it something happened, didn't it?" Inquired the Servant.

His smile melted and gloom overtook his face. Clearly, the memories weren't fond ones, far from it. "That's a pretty big understatement. See, a rogue ninja from the Village, Orochimaru, used the exams as a front so he could destroy it and kill the Third Hokage. He roped the Hidden Sand Village into helping them…after he killed their village's Kage." Pure rage seethed through his voice and his hands tightened into fists that caused his knuckles to turn white. Obviously, whoever this Orochimaru character was, he was far from the blonde's favorite person. "During the exams' third stage, he launched this big attack that nearly wiped the village and everyone in out. We…the Grandpa Third stopped him, but…he…he…"

"He didn't survive the battle, did he?" Softly finished the Assassin, causing her Master to look down in order to hide his emotions. Once more, she used Naruto's reaction to build a mental picture of who this Third Hokage was. He must have been incredibly close to her Master to draw such a strong reaction.

"After all the Sound and Sand ninja fell back…and we…buried Grandpa Third, we got around to reconstructing the village. It wasn't easy, especially since his death was still weighing on everyone's minds, mine included."

"Still, you used the civil work to take your mind off his death, didn't you? There's nothing ashamed wrong with that, Naruto. I must confess, whenever I had something weighing heavily on my mind, I would often turn to building projects and such to de-stress myself." Said the female Servant, pushing a few black strands behind her ear. "You want to go down there and help not only to take your mind off recent events but because you feel guilty, don't you?"

His brows rose in surprise. "How'd you figure that out?"

A haughty smile grew on the face of the pale-skinned beauty. "Simple, I'm a queen. Learning how to read the emotions and thoughts of others might as well be a requirement for ruling. Not to mention, you're rather easy for me to read." Immediately catching herself, she added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, most of the time anyway." _Who am I kidding? If I can read this child so easily, what of his enemies? Can I teach him to harden his heart while he's slowly corrupting mine?_ Shaking her head free of the thought, she coughed into her fist. "Naruto, while there's little doubt in my mind your aid would be a help, the best way you can repay these people is not causing a scene. They can rebuild without your help, not to mention I highly doubt any of them blame you since those rogue ninjas left such a trail of destruction singling you out would be highly unlikely. Let it go and enjoy the quiet time you have now. You may never know when danger will find you and when you'll get a break from it."

Stunned, Naruto stared at his Servant with a gaping mouth so big Semiramis was sure she could have stuck her entire fist into. The impulse to walk over to him and shut it close herself was strong but she denied it.

"Semi…Semiramis, you're…you're really smart, do you know that?" Spat out the blond, still looking dumbfounded.

Hearing the statement, the Assyrian Queen rolled her eyes. "Again, comes with the territory of being king. You ever become a ruler, I'm sure your intelligence level will jump a few notches."

"Why does everyone always have to take a swipe about me about that?" Groaned the young man, throwing his hands over his head.

"Would you rather they target your fashion sense? As far as ninjas go, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit seems to be a surefire way to get yourself caught and executed." Quipped the monarch.

At that moment, one might have considered cutting things off right there. Naruto wasn't one of those people. "Yeah, well, having hair so long it drags along the ground seems like a good way to get it stepped on."

Instantly, Semiramis' eyes narrowed and her killing intent flared. Dead-eyed, Naruto sat upright in his seat and stared down the invisible snake that lingered behind his Servant, its golden eyes glaring at him and his blue eyes glaring back. In the silent battle, neither side was willing to back down, but one had to in order to prevent a scene from being made.

Semiramis chose to be the bigger person, reluctantly. "Touché, _Master_." She grounded out but not without a gleam of admiration shining in her eyes. "Regardless, people will always find something about you to criticize, that' simply how life is."

With a shrug of acceptance, the blond fell back into his seat. Either he realized he was walking into a fight he had no chance of winning or he wanted to change the topic to something else. When he spoke it the latter, "I…guess I should tell you about what it is you saw, shouldn't I?"

"If you feel up to it, I'm willing to listen." Coolly answered the female.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced downward at his stomach. "About thirteen years ago, this huge demon fox attack the Leaf Village and nearly wiped it off the map. The Fourth Hokage stopped it…by sealing it into-"

"You." Semiramis finished with a voice as soft and feathery as if she were stating the weather. Predictably, Naruto's reaction was one of shock and complete awe of her reaction, or lack therefore of one. "Naruto, I do not know how things operate in this world, but in mine such things are…somewhat par the course. A monster being sealed inside of a human child? I've heard of such things having to be done when the threat was too dangerous to be permanently dealt with or there were no other options. Why you were chosen I can only speculate, but the decision he made was no doubt one he had to do. This fox, I suspect it possessed nine tails, did it not?" Despite still being stunned, he was able to nod his head in agreement. "I thought so. In my world, there is a legend of certain nine-tailed fox, one feared as one of the Three Great Monsters of Japan. Foxes can be some of the most destructive beings encountered if one's luck proves to be that rotten."

At her words, Naruto's eye twitched and his hands came together. "Is…that what it was I? I was just…unlucky? Unlucky that my parents didn't want me?"

Her gut lurched and tightened itself into an angry knot. This attempt to steer the conversation into a less hostile direction had failed, resulting in things becoming personal, too personal for either of them. Still, a part of Semiramis knew she had to push on because if she didn't, it was going to come back to bite her in the ass later on. Plus, the more she needed about that demonic power inside of her Master, the more she could prepare for the future. "Does it really matter considering you've managed to come this far alone?"

At first, Naruto went wide-eyed at her words, but quickly enough they softened. "I…at first I…was alone, but then I…made friends. Grandpa, Old Man Ichiraku and Ayame, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, and my other friends…including you Semi-chan."

Fire colored her cheeks hearing her name included the list of her Master's loved ones. _Wait! Wait! This is moving too fast! And in the wrong direction to boot!_ Screamed her inner queenly self while demanding to know how they'd arrived at this point. "T-Thank you, a-and to answer the question I-I'm sure is building on y-your lips, I see you and this fox as two separate people. You are my Master and will remain so into the foreseeable future. Until I'm given reason to that will not change, and some overgrown furball inside of you isn't going to change that."

From deep within his subconscious, Naruto heard an extremely hostile growl followed up by a string of curse words that would have made a person's face flush red. All he did was smile and jump off his seat then run into his Servant. "Thanks, Semi-chan! I needed to hear that!"

Despite the instinctive annoyance she felt, there was a part of Semiramis that was…happy. Over the moon almost. _This boy has completely forgone formality and proper conduct when speaking to royalty, or hell, just handling a Servant! He's treating like I'm a…I'm…_ A corner of her mind shouted for her to wake up from this dream and return to cold and harsh reality. This couldn't be real, there was no way possible this was really happening.

She was being hugged.

She was being cherished.

She was being valued as a…person.

Slow as a turtle, the Assassin's hand worked its way up to Naruto's shoulder. She could have summoned her palm spikes and stabbed him in the throat, bringing a quick and mercilessly death to the blond. Or she could have merely cut him then pulled away to watch as his body slowly succumbed to the poison in her blades. It would be a slow and painful demise fit only for those that had gone against the queen. Option number three was her simply crushing his bones, killing him in an instant.

Semiramis could have done all of those things.

She did none of them. What she did do was simply shut her eyes and enjoy the moment.

* * *

"So, I take it Naruto told you?"

The black-haired Servant materialized into the posh seat directly across from the Sannin. Even with the darkness of the jet-black room, his old eyes could make out every detail of her face and body as well as read her mood. She'd played nice since he'd gotten back and over the next day as repairs to the town had been made. Now with her Master audibly snoring away in bed and the waning moon silhouetted behind the window, she was done with holding herself back.

"Told me what, he is host to a demonic spirit whose power puts it on the level of a natural disaster?" Her tone was entirely mocking, which given what he knew about Semiramis was entirely natural. "The beast was sealed inside of him when he was but a baby so I doubt he knows the full details. Based on how he was treated back in his village I suspect you, your leader, and your fellow higher-ups never told him the truth." A solitary nod answered her question. "Why? I'm willing to protect Naruto, but in order to do that, I _need_ to know what to expect."

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Jiraiya made himself comfortable in his seat. A quick glance in Naruto's direction told him the boy was still sound asleep. That was his go ahead. "The beast sealed inside of Naruto, the Nine-Tailed Fox, it's actually part of a group of nine extremely powerful and extremely dangerous creatures known as the Tailed Beasts. Each one is a walking mass of malefic chakra and power which has, since ancient times, been revered and feared as living forces of nature and disaster. Humanity, in its infinite foolishness and wisdom, has hunted and captured these beasts and sealed them inside of humans in an attempt to turn their immense power onto their enemies."

"Human weapons." Semiramis coldly spat.

"Exactly. Almost every one of the Five Great Nations possesses at least one Tailed Beast that's been sealed inside one of the village's ninja. That ninja is known as a Jinchūriki." Both turned to the sleeping blond nestled in bed only a few feet from them. Semiramis looked to her Master with eyes filled with interest while Jiraiya eyed his student with sorrow. "They're…a lot of people can't tell the difference between a beast and its container."

"Naruto told me that years ago the fox attacked the village and nearly succeeded in destroying it." Said the Servant before shutting her eyes in quiet sadness. "The villagers believed Naruto to be the human form of the Nine-Tails, did they not? I assume this world possess stories of fox spirits shape-shifting themselves to cause trouble, right?"

"Sadly, yes, even though those are mostly just stories parents tell their kids to get them to go to bed." Grumbled the toad sage, scratching his nape. He'd traveled far and wide and heard many ghost stories, but only a handful turned out to be true. Fox spirits changing shape and causing chaos was not one of them, but he doubted his words would be believed by a majority of the village. "Naruto…the reason why he was chosen to be the Nine-Tails' Jinchūriki…was for a variety of reasons, but one of the big ones was the fact he was the Fourth Hokage's son."

At last, he got a surprised reaction from the Assyrian Queen. Keeping her mouth shut, she looked to Jiraiya then back to Naruto, who was continuously sleeping soundly.

"This…he's…Naruto is royalty?" Open-mouthed, all she could do was stare at her Master, completely and utterly unable to imagine Naruto as being on similar footing to herself.

Finally given the chance, Jiraiya chuckled at her face. He would have given anything to see the expressions of those who'd already written Naruto off learn he was the son of a Kage. Alas, his bliss ended almost as soon as it began. "It's…tradition you could say that the Jinchūriki is always related to the Village's Kage in some way, shape or form. Naruto's mother was the previous Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, if you ever met them you would be able to tell they were related."

"Y-You speak as if you knew them. You did, didn't you?" Spoke the woman, having recovered somewhat.

He got up from his seat and walked over to one of his bags. After rummaging through them, he came back to her and held out a photo. Taking it in hand, Semiramis looked over the two people pictured in the photo along with Jiraiya.

Naruto had his father's looks for the most part, but his face had a sort of babyish quality he clearly inherited from his mother. A part of her chuckled at how Naruto had nip-picked at her hair when his own mother possessed scarlet-colored strands almost as long as her own. She couldn't deny her Master's mother possessed beauty that no doubt must have garnered her a fair share of admirers. The man who'd won her heart seemed to be an older and much wiser looking version of Naruto himself. Their smiles, oh their smiles, without a doubt she could tell these were the parents of her kind-hearted Master.

"Naruto…he believes they abandoned him." She spoke in a monotone.

"That…" His hands went to his forehead in a futile attempt to stem the wave of regret and self-hatred within him. "Minato was my student, I personally trained him and fostered his growth. When I learned he was dead along with his wife, Kushina, I…I couldn't…I was too ashamed to face Naruto."

"Too ashamed to come and claim responsibility for the son of your favorite student?" Though it was quiet, Semiramis' voice cut through the air like a dagger. For probably the first time since knowing him she felt true anger at the white-haired man, and if not for Naruto sleeping a few feet away, she knew she would have lashed out at Jiraiya. Verbally and physically. "Your shame kept you from collecting Naruto leaving him to a childhood of pain and ridicule, do you think you can make up for it now?"

Her last words had come out as a snarl. Jiraiya didn't blame her for being angry with him, anyone with a sense of decency would have been. "I've had a lot of screw-ups, things I wish I could do over again; I know for a fact I'm going to take those things with me to the grave. But before that, I want to at least try to make up for some of them. Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Harden eyes met Semiramis' sharp golden orbs. "I'll be damned if I don't try, and I'll be damned if I don't do better for my godson. That's part of why we're on this training journey."

Digging her nails into the arms of the chair, Semiramis calmed herself. _Foolish and perverted he may be, this man loves my Master as if he were his own flesh and blood._ Softly biting her lips, she realized Naruto had somewhat underestimated how beloved he was and how he was no longer alone. A dark feeling rose up inside of her and threatened to show itself in the presence of the Toad Sannin, but she suppressed it if only for the sake of her pride. "You said before that the Tailed Beasts' power have been sought out as they make vastly powerful weapons, right? Someone else has made an attempt to kidnap Naruto because of the demon within him, haven't they?"

"Yes, that's actually why I left earlier." Once more, he stood up and came back with pen and paper. Right before Semiramis' eyes, he scribbled down what seemed like a cloud. "In this world, there exists a shadowy organization known as the Akatsuki. They're a fairly new group, but there's no underestimating the fact they're extremely dangerous, each member is an S-ranked missing ninja from one of the Hidden Villages."

"And they're after Naruto and the rest of the…Jinchūriki?" A stone dropped in Semiramis' stomach as the realization struck her she'd had it easy for the past couple of weeks. Way easier than she'd expected.

"Yes, why, no one knows. That's what I've got my contacts trying to figure out, but here's something for you to sit upon. Each Tailed Beast possesses enough destruction power to level an entire village in minutes, and possibly an entire countryside if unchallenged. Not even ninja such as myself have the power to oppose a fully-powered Tailed Beast if it goes on a rampage, but methods of controlling them exist, like sealing them into a human host."

Though she already had a feeling of the answer, Semiramis still had to ask the question. "What would happen to a host…if their Tailed Beast were…removed?"

"They'd die." Answered Jiraiya in a cold voice.

The other stone dropped.

"The Akatsuki is without a doubt one of the most dangerous groups running around, almost a year ago two of their number came after Naruto and were it not for my arrival, they would have captured him."

"Have they made any other attempts at stealing away the boy?" Questioned the Servant.

"No, but in time they will." Answered the writer. "When they do, Naruto has to be ready, he must be."

Her hands nearly crushed the arms rest. "If the previous engagement is any indication, he's a long way from being ready. Jiraiya," His eyebrows rose in slight awe at having her call him by his name. "If this partnership is going to continue then I am going to ask something of you - use every fiber in your body to prepare this boy for what is to come. Is that clear?"

"Hey, you're the one who just dropped in out of the blue. I actually care about the kid, why else would I be out here trying to teach him everything I can?"

"Then it's time we picked up the pace." Fired back the queen. "Our enemies will not take their time in coming after Naruto so we must adjust."

"I agree." Jiraiya smirked. "That's why tomorrow I'm going out with Naruto to teach how to start controlling the Nine-Tails' power."

Semiramis looked at the ninja with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Naruto. "Somehow, that idea seems…like it's going to be a challenge."

"It's either that or sit by and do nothing, besides, Naruto's already learned how to draw on the fox's power for combat purposes. All we're going to do is take that a step further." Responded the male. "As a Servant, I'm kinda hoping your connection with Naruto will be enough to help him from going berserk on us. Think you're up to it?"

Arrogance colored Semiramis' face. "What an idiotic question, of course I can handle it. If it will increase Naruto's chances of survival then I will give this procedure my blessings, and should things go wrong I will step in and restore order just as I did the last time."

Chuckling, Jiraiya held out his hand. "You'll have my back, great. I knew you had a heart beneath all those black chains."

Her mouth twitching, Semiramis gripped the sage's hand by the edges. "Just don't forget these chains can break steel and stone alike as if they were paper. And don't do anything that will cause permanent or bodily harm to my Master."

Over in the bed, nestled within the body of the sleeping genin, a red-furred fox chuckled. Though all had thought he was quietly dozing away his imprisonment like his vessel, they were wrong.

And the time was coming where he'd show them just how wrong they were. Starting with that pointy-eared wench that had attempted to poison his host. She was going to pay for that, dearly.

* * *

"Heh, it sure did clear up a lot, didn't it?" Said Naruto, stretching his arms upward to the evening sun.

"Let's take that as a good omen, besides a little sun never hurts especially after a rainstorm like one that we had a few days ago." Spoke the senior ninja.

Silently walking alongside the pair in spiritual form was Semiramis. Though she didn't particularly share the optimism of the pair, even she had to admit a shining sun was preferable to more rain and thunder. She'd had quite enough of both for the week and was grateful for the warm and pleasant weather. Rather or not Jiraiya's boasts would hold remained to be seen, she could only hope her Master's blood wasn't shade beneath these golden rays.

The "arena" they were heading to was a private area which could be rented out for shinobi and other users for their personal usage. Where Jiraiya had procured such money, Semiramis had to admit she was mildly curious about but didn't exactly dwell on too much. It appeared big enough that they can stretch out their legs and for Naruto to exercise his demonic power. Semiramis hoped whatever damages they did incur wouldn't be too extensive, this time Naruto likely would take the blame for them unlike what had happened in Komaki City. Repairs were still progressing along, hopefully those repairs wouldn't have to extend to this facility.

 _Naruto._

It'd taken some…getting used to being able to communicate with Semiramis through his thoughts. In fact, Naruto was still finding it a little hard to believe. Then again, almost every day he learned something new about his Servant, something else that made her existence all the more mesmerizing to him. _Yeah?_

 _You realize today you're going to be taking a big risk, right? I mean you've gotten that through your thick head, haven't you?_

 _You know, it almost sounds like you're worried about me!_

Ignoring his mental laughter, she psychically gripped his shoulder as Jiraiya made the preparations for the training. _I AM as far being your Servant is. There's no underscoring how dangerous this is going to be._

 _If it wasn't dangerous then it wouldn't be worth doing._

Pulling away as to hide her emotions, Semiramis couldn't help but smirk. What her blond charge had spoken to her just further reinforced the bond between Naruto and Jiraiya. Something stronger than teacher and student relations bound them, and that slightly infuriated her.

Patiently, she waited and watched as the duo made their way to the center forested field that sat in the center. As she suspected, it was wide and spread out enough that they could "play" for their hearts' content. Semiramis thought she was prepared for anything that could have come as during the noon exercise.

Then she met the _scroll toad_.

"What in Anu's name?!" Screeched the black-haired woman, practically jumping back in shock and disgust as the black and orange-skinned amphibian _literally_ crawled out of the older man's throat…right in front of the Servant and her Master. Said Master looked only mildly disgusted unlike her. "Y-Y-You had that _thing_ inside of you this whole time?!"

A yellow-colored eye of the said _thing_ twitched. "Ah, so _this_ is her, the…woman I've heard so much about."

"They've been talking about Semi-chan where you toads live?" Asked Naruto, looking surprised.

"Oh, believe me, this… _woman_ has caused quite a stir on Mount Myōboku." Answered the scroll toad. He very much lived up to his name, what with his stomach quite literally looks like a scroll. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the newly summoned creature in awe as his Servant eyed the talking animal as if it were a ticking time bomb. "Jiraiya, the fact you've summoned me can only mean-"

"Yep, Gerotora, it's the Nine-Tails." Spoke the white-haired sage.

Disheartened, the amphibian slaps his forehead in annoyance. He knew a headache was coming, he could feel it in his bones and practically taste it on the sweet-scented air. "Oh, give me strength. Does the…woman know?"

"…Woman?" Snapped the female, eyeing the toad with venomous eyes. "Yes, you disgusting little-"

"She knows." Groaned Jiraiya. His hopes that at least Gerotora would be able to make peace with Semiramis had been dashed. All he could do was hope his other aspirations for the day won't be shot down as well. "Let's get this started. Naruto, this is Gerotora. Believe it or not, but you and this guy are going to be getting close for the rest of today and the future."

Naruto's gut lurched. "W-W-W-What kind of s-special do you mean?" The urge to jump behind Semiramis was strong, who herself felt the faint urge to grab her Master and pull him behind her.

Sighing, the toad…stood upright, which was somewhat natural given its main body was in-fact a scroll. "Naruto, I am what you could call a 'key' to the seal on your stomach that keeps the Nine-Tails in check. Jiraiya, if you'd please."

In one swift pull, whole feet of the scroll wrapped around Gerotora's body was unveiled, revealing its contents to the Master-Servant pair. Naruto's mouth dropped, Semiramis' remained shut though her eyes narrowed. She had little experience with eastern magecraft of any kind, but what she was staring at was no doubt extremely high-class work. What immediately drew her attention was the thick spiral insignia on the center, she faintly recognized it as being similar in design to the seal she'd spotted on Naruto's stomach. Putting a hand to her chin, she glanced back at the blond finding he'd picked up on the resemblance as well. The toad hadn't been lying about being the "key" to some extent.

"Usually I wouldn't be summoned unless you were planning on doing something reckless." Sighed the amphibian. It was clear who he was referring to by using the word "you". Jiraiya remained resolute as the two faced one another. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

Naruto was getting worried and decided to make his worry known. "Talk him out of what?"

The sage turned to his student. "We're going to loosen up the seal on the Nine-Tails." As he expected, the blue-eyed teen's eyes widened and his mouth sucked in an intake of air. "Naruto, if you're going to learn how to control the Nine-Tails' chakra, you're going to have to open yourself up to it. You can't learn to swim without getting wet."

"Except he won't need a towel if this goes south." Gerotora said. "If the seal is damaged who knows what would be needed to repair it, provided we can repair the seal at all. The minute it's loosened the Nine-Tails is going to know, and when he does, you know what he's going to do."

Semiramis recognized that her time had come. "That's why I'm here. Should the fox act out, I will put it back in its place."

Gerotora regarded the Servant with sharp and analytical eyes. Much like with the previous toads, she stood her ground and did her best to filter out the instinctive malice and disgust for the amphibian.

It worked, somewhat. "Gah, I supposed I should try to ask the host himself, but I get a feeling he's in agreement with you two, isn't he?"

"Yep, one-hundred percent." Laughed the third of the trio, throwing his hands back behind his head.

Slapping his forehead in annoyance and defeat, the toad only said one thing. "Humans."

 _Technically, I'm only half-human._ Thought Semiramis, feeling her lips twitch.

As the ceremony got underway, she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. It felt soothing to be able to touch him and not have him jump in his skin or constantly look at her with a hint of suspicion. Those that knew her often were reluctant to so much as get within the same breathing space as her, and not without warrant. Curiosity got the better of her as she peered over her Master's shoulder, catching her first full glimpse of the so-called Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach. Though sealing magic was far from her area of expertise, she could recognize quality work when she saw it. The sight almost made her sorry to have to undo some of it. Beneath her, Naruto braced as Jiraiya stepped forward, then slammed his fingers directly into Naruto's stomach. Even if they weren't physically connected, Semiramis was sure she would have felt the wild surge of energy that rushed through the boy's body.

In her mind's eye, she saw the massive locks beginning to turn and click.

The first fell away followed by another.

 _ **Hehehehehehe…you know, I think it's high time you and got introduced, properly. Please, allow me to introduce myself…**_

While Semiramis had faced many men throughout her life, only a handful had managed to elect this response from her.

Only this creature's voice was enough to make her break out into a cold sweat. Everything around her, almost every one of her senses, save for her sight and hearing, went pitch-black. Feeling panic rush through every fiber of her body, Semiramis turned to her Master only to find he wasn't there, neither was Jiraiya or Gerotora. Semiramis was standing in darkness, complete pitch-black darkness.

 _ **I am Hatred Incarnate.**_

Drawn by the voice, Semiramis looked ahead and froze.

The same crimson eyes that had appeared in Naruto's head stared back at her, except their size had been magnified by ten. So too had the bloodlust and malice held within them; Semiramis knew without a doubt what she was looking at was a beast, a monster of pure hatred and malice that would happily tear her to shreds if she was foolish enough to stand between it and its objective. A gaping maw filled with teeth sharper than any blade she'd known during her life smiled down upon her. The maw opened so slightly, releasing a wave of malicious heat that had the Servant cooking in her dark clothing.

 _ **And you…have trespassed on MY territory.**_

* * *

 **From out of the frying pan and into the fire, huh? Well next chapter will be the "formal" meeting between Semiramis and our favorite giant nine-tailed fox. And Jiraiya will get to know what it feels like to be a human ping-pong ball. Fun times, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11: Promise of a Lifetime

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **POISON DOVE & MAELSTROM FOX **_

**Chapter 11 - Promise of a Lifetime**

* * *

Semiramis told herself over and over again not to panic. It did no good as fear and shock quickly overtook her body, freezing every muscle she possessed. Ironically, it was like she'd been poisoned, poisoned with the trusty reliable toxin of them all - fear. Talk about a turnaround, usually she was the one freezing others in their place with nerve-biting terror. Perhaps what was happening to her now was karma for all the misdeeds she'd done in her life. If so, then who better to carry out the act than this titanic mass of pure evil and hatred that stared back at her from the confines of a pair of iron bars. Semiramis had a gut feeling those bars wouldn't keep the beast's evil from touching her, far from it. Matter of fact, the more she looked at them, the greater the feeling in her gut became any second the gigantic fox before her would break the metallic and somewhat rusty-looking bars on its cage and go straight for her.

Immediately, she attempted to force her mouth to operate in some way that was acceptable. No matter what, she refused to whimper. She was a queen and if this would be her end, she'd meet it with dignity. As much dignity as being mauled, stomped on, or eaten by a giant fox would allow.

One look into the gate-sized crimson orbs of the beast told Semiramis her death would not be gentle. Far from it. Try as she might, she couldn't look away from the red harbingers. So many things she saw reflected in them: death, pain, hatred, spite, jealousy, and perhaps most terrifying of all - amusement. After a brief second, she realized the demon before her had every right to be amused; if things were reversed, she'd find it laughable too. Before this titanic existence stood an ant that had arrogantly walked in thinking it could exercise its will then leave without much trouble. The price of that arrogance was now being collected in the form of Semiramis' never-ending sweat and the barely-visible shivers rocking her body. Through it all though, she attempted to keep a straight face; Semiramis knew at the very least she had to make an effort to stand up for herself.

The monster before it found her attempts laughable. **"It's been quite some time since I've met a human this bold and uppity. I'd applaud your attempts at trying to save face, but you've angered me too much for that, Assassin."**

Deep, bellowing, inhuman yet oddly manly, and dripping with thinly veiled malice. Everything she'd expected from a demon with a reputation as a natural disaster. When the fox's mouth opened, it felt as if the gates before Irkalla had been unlocked thus allowing the hellish air of the realm to flow outward. Semiramis now had an idea of what her poisons and acids did to those who slighted her; of course, knowing that wouldn't change how she dealt with those that crossed her. Provided she survived this little encounter. At the current moment, it felt as if her chances of doing that were dropping, and dropping fast.

Thunder-like laughter rolled off the giant canine's lips. Semiramis was sure the entire complex was shaking, just from the corner of her eyes she spotted the multiple ripples in the water, fanning out as if to mock her. **"You may have that little idiot fooled, but not me. Oh no, I've been watching you, 'Wise Queen', I** _ **know**_ **what you've been up to. Quite a naughty little girl, aren't you?"** Behind its cage, the orange-furred demon rumbled with laughter seeing the Servant's controlled yet still furious expression. While nowhere near as stupid as his host, this woman was a tad smarter, not to mention she possessed a ruthlessness that the Nine Tails couldn't help but admire a little. A shame it was held back by a royal ego befitting one born to a crown and a throne.

Plain as day was the bait, and foolishly, Semiramis took it leaving herself hooked and caught. If she didn't do something fast, she was going to be reeled in, sliced open, and eaten. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen, not after coming this far.

And there was no way in hell she was going to leave her Master with this… _ **thing**_ hiding within him, manipulating him like a puppet on a string.

As his now devoted Servant, that was her job, to her own playful yet non-malicious ends.

Even if the air was tainted, she still breathed it in. Unbearable as it might have been for most, Semiramis inhaled as much of it as she could through her nose. Her inwards tighten by reflex finding this foreign energy was both deeply invigorating and quite toxic. The divine blood she carried within her mashed against the foul power this creature's existence carried. Pushing the discomfort down, she forced the rush of power to run its course through every fiber of her body. At last, her body was her own again as were all of its functions. First, she flexed her fingers, feeling relief when she found they could be moved again. Immediately, they tightened into fists. Semiramis spaced her feet apart and tightened her shoulders. Defiantly, she stared directly into the crimson eyes of her Master's inner demon. "The Nine-Tailed Fox, I presume?"

There was a bestial snort that rolled across the mental world like rumbling thunder. **"You see another giant nine-tailed fox in here? Don't tell me your eyes are just as poor as that runt's."**

"I'm merely trying to be cautious." She fired back, keeping her voice and emotions level. In encounters like this, Semiramis knew the first to show emotion would be the first one wounded. Fatally wounded possibly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized almost a month ago playing this game would have been second nature to her. Now, she was having to work to get back to "normalcy"; all because she'd begun letting that little blond fool in. "Foxes are known for being tricksters, even as away as my homeland. For all I know, what I'm seeing could be nothing but an illusion conjured up by some pathetic shell of a creature."

Her words struck a nerve. Right before her eyes, the same crimson tendrils that had conspired around Naruto manifested from within the dark confines of the cage, only in greater number and three times bigger than those that had entrapped her Master. The demonic energy quickly exploded from the cage and blasted the massive corridor in which Semiramis stood in. Just when she was beginning to feel safe and confident, the heat wave caused a curtain of sweat to materialize upon Semiramis' body. To her credit, her knees didn't buckle. Standing upright, she faced the crimson wave with all her might, like a tree standing defiant in the face of a coming storm. With great intensity, the storm blew, yet she did not bend, she refused to.

"I see…either you are indeed the beast I have been seeking…or you're the largest and strongest rodent I've ever met."

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the greatest idea she'd ever had. She did it anyway if only to get back at this demon fox a little for messing with her.

Said fox immediately responded.

" _ **RAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

Semiramis had been wrong in her earlier metaphor. What she'd experienced wasn't the storm, it was the prelude. The moment the Nine-Tails opened its mouth, the gates of the underworld were well and truly thrown open. No, not thrown open, _blasted_ open. It was futile to resistance as the stormy gale evolved into an outright cyclone that uprooted everything in its path. Still, she threw her arms up if only to protect her face. It did little good as Semiramis felt her entire body being forcefully pushed backward; her heels attempted to dig into the water-covered floor, but it was no good. The feral growling she'd heard before was nothing compared to the explosive roar that she was being blasted with, it felt as if the fox was trying to blow out her eardrums. Regardless of rather or not she was in physical form or spirit form, the war cry of the demonic beast before her was filling her entire body with an ever-growing sense of dread that weighed heavily upon her entire existence. Her right knee finally let the flooded ground, which was shaking like a leaf. Wave after wave of yellow-colored water splashed against her, dampening her hair and threatening to undo the ponytail she'd kept her black strands tied up in.

Almost as quickly as the storm began it ended, sudden and without warning. Its after effects remained though. Throughout the metallic hallway, the echoes of the beast's declaration of rage could be heard, bouncing off the walls like a spirit unholy wail. Semiramis herself felt the roar echoing in her head which rung like a bell that had played with by a toddler. Thinking was hard as her train of thought had literally been derailed, and time was of the essence. It wasn't just her head that hurt, her whole body seemed to reverberate as well as she struggled to calm her racing heart. Through the veil of confusion, she dared look upward finding the cackling face of the demon fox.

Control returned soon enough, and with it came anger.

" **Not so high and mighty now, are you, your** _ **highness**_ **."** Spat the Nine-Tails, caring nothing for the venomous glare the black-haired woman gave him.

Rather than try to make a fool of herself by rushing upward, Semiramis placed a hand to her knee and kept it there. A moment to recover, that was all she needed. "You seem to forget, demon, only one of us is locked away behind a set of prison bars."

Her attempted jab failed, worse, it was turned back on her. A split second warning was all she got. Sucking in a breath while cursing in the same moment, she jumped backward. Three claws, each one large enough to cast a shadow over her body, burst forth from the darkness of the cage and past the cell bars. Were it not for the metal bars, Semiramis knew the claws would have continued stretching beyond their boundaries, hell, if the Nine-Tails could have it'd have sent its entire arm at her. Semiramis would fight, but the odds of her being crushed like a bug were high. Each claw left a deep imprint in the floor, sending hundreds of ripples across the flooded chamber. Heart-racing, she stared at the massive appendage, silently calculating the distance between her and the demon's prison. Behind his cell the demon fox did likewise, reading every motion made by Semiramis' body no matter how small.

Golden eyes met crimson red in a silent battle of wits and will. The pupils of both were slitted, showing it was not a struggle between a human and beast, but between two beings capable of near limitless cruelty if angered. On the fox's end, he'd already been angered enough. Equally so, the human had more than enough reason to dislike the Tailed Beast before her.

What separated them was not a set of bars and a sealing tag though, it was a blond-haired human whose fate had become inexplicable tied to theirs.

" **You think because I'm bound by this seal I can't get to you, don't you?"** Rumbled the fur-covered entity.

Semiramis snorted in part disgust and part arrogance. "If you could, I believe I'd be nothing but a bloody smear being washed away. The fact I'm still here proves that seal is doing its job, even if it has been cracked a little."

Again, the fox demon laughed. The Servant felt a cold chill run up her spine, the likes of which told her one thing. Seeing her guarded expression, the Nine Tails grinned, revealing its sharpen fangs. **"How arrogant you are, little queen, this is** _ **my**_ **domain. It's time you well and truly learned your place in it!"**

Her restraint vanished as quickly as her sense of superiority. Out flew her arms along with a pair of poison-tipped chains that lunged into the darkness beyond the cell bars. The beast's maw opened and out came a wall of visible sound waves that shook the flooded hallways. Like crusted leaves, the Servant's weapons were blown away. Her done-up hair came undone, allowing the pitch-black strands to lash about in a wild frenzy. Realizing her time to attack had come and gone, Semiramis reverted back to defense threw her arms up summoning her aquatic scales for extra protection. While gritting her teeth, the pressurized soundwave made it feel like every corner of her body was being assaulted by a steel mallet. Even her inwards felt as if they were being pounded away at, and that included her spiritual core.

No, with a face of grim horror, Semiramis realized her spiritual core was exactly what the Nine-Tails was targeting. _IMPOSSIBLE!_

The laughter of the nine-tailed demon was carried on the soundwaves he was blasting. _**"Why so surprised, your HIGHNESS? We are both spiritual entities, are we not? Not to mention I've been around for quite a while! I recognize a spiritual entity when I see one, you're strong, but far from the most fearsome of creatures! I can see it, that marble-like glow at the core of your being! That said, I'd like to get a closer look at it!"**_

Semiramis felt her mouth open in a scream of rage and terror, yet she could not hear herself. Her legs and arms kicked and clawed at empty air, and yet she still felt immobile. Either by luck or cruelty, her eyes were still functioning properly. What she saw almost made her wish she'd gone blind as well as deaf and immobile.

The crimson chakra that seemed to make up the fox's being was spreading, and spreading fast. Semiramis would have screamed out a line of curses if she didn't have more immediate concerns. Just as she'd seen earlier, the red-orange-colored energy fanned out, twisting and snapping as if it had a mind of its own. She'd now met the dark existence behind said movements, and succeeded in making it angry. Racing through the gaps in the cage bars, the demonic energy quickly encircled her ankles before beginning to rise. At first, she felt absolutely nothing, there was no pain, just a simple emptiness as if her entire bottom half had been erased. A second passed, then Semiramis felt something - pain, unholy pain that had her screaming her lungs out. Adrenaline now pumping through every fiber of her body, Semiramis tore at the crimson mass. It was like attempting to grasp molten lava. Fueled by pure survival, she continued to claw at the crimson mass, keeping the pain the action brought her repressed to nonstop hisses. She clawed and tore at it, and yet the demonic energy continued to eat away at her, sending a never-ending wave of pain up her spiritual body.

Half a second later and Semiramis realized the pain was just beginning. Feeling a tingle in her neck, she dared glance upward and found a literal wave of the crimson chakra was heading straight for her. There was no time to scream or curse, not that doing either would have done much good. The tree was uprooted from its place on the ground and washed away in the tide of murderous hatred and vice.

With her resistance having been completely and utterly decimated, the Nine-Tails' power surged into every corner of her body. Semiramis felt as if a hundred superheated needles were being rammed into her entire body, every nerve and organ, all of them coming under unified assaulted. Just as before, Semiramis was sure her mouth was stretched open in an uncharacteristic scream of pure terror, but there was no sound. It took her a second to realize her screams were being drowned out by those around her.

Semiramis could not see but she could hear, and what she heard nearly made her want to rip off her own elfish ears. Screams of terror and rage, mournful wails of the damned and dying resounded like a giant bell being rung again and again.

Cries of rage.

Declarations of vengeance.

Whispers of envy and longing.

The female Servant had been thrown into a sea of negativity as bottomless as the primordial waters that had spawned Tiamat herself. There was no hope of escaping as she couldn't struggle, her entire body had become little more than a human-shaped mass of stone too heavy to be moved even an inch. That said, she could still feel everything, and that was the problem. Semiramis felt as if her body were hot and cold at the same time; as if she were being pressed against the flames of hell while being soaked in the frozen waters of the far northern corner of the world. She felt as if any second the duality would become too much and her body would break down from the stress. Semiramis actually welcomed an end such as that, she even almost prayed for it.

Vision returned when she least wanted it to.

Mud-like darkness molded into the shape of faces - hundreds of wailing faces contorted in and out of existence. The queen herself wanted to scream, partially in horror and partially out of revulsion for what she was seeing. And yet her body did nothing, it could do nothing.

" _ **Do you see it? How powerless you are? This is why I despise you humans. So weak and pathetic, always clawing at yourselves and each other. Not even the pillars of nature are safe from your disgusting, greedy little hands. Listen to it, listen! These are the fools who in their mad quest to satisfy themselves found only ruination awaiting them! Hundreds! Thousands! Do you see now how pathetic you truly are? It matters not that you carry the blood of the divine, you are still human! Still nothing but greed and treachery incarnate!"**_

Somewhere, in the recesses of her mind that were still functioning properly, Semiramis realized she'd grossly underestimated this demon. She'd agreed to this procedure believing it'd be an ordinary spirit, nothing but a canine no different than a stronger than average Monstrous Beast.

How wrong she'd been, and it was about to cost Semiramis her life.

 _I…I…I can't…I can't…hold on, not like this. How…how…_

Stupid, foolish, completely and utterly disgraceful. Those were the words that came to Semiramis' mind, and rarely were they aimed at her and not at someone else. While she'd had her moments, times when she'd privately chastised herself for slipping up, they were nothing compared to this. Sure, she'd been around rather vicious and wild animals, Phantasmal Beasts that had been the stuff of nightmares for not just children but even the learned and world-wary. Semiramis was in the latter camp and thought she knew what she was in for.

 _This fox, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost swear it was spawned from Tiamat herself, all of her malice and rage at being overthrown given form and barely contained within…within…_

"Na..ru…to…"

" _ **You will NOT have him, witch! Understand that, the boy's body belongs to me and no one else, got it!"**_

The "logical" thing to do would have been to immediately blame the blonde-haired idiot that'd gotten her into this mess. It was his inner demon currently about to either tear her limb from limb or drive her to insanity. But that same idiot was her Master…and the first person in years to show her anything resembling kindness. The kind that was reserved for friends and loved ones, not people like her. And yet the boy had done just that.

He'd shined light into her dark existence.

First, it was her fingers. Starting as near instinctive flinches, eventually, it became both her hands up to her wrists. They instantly began to struggle against the invisible force holding them in place.

" _ **Hmph! There it is, the hypocrisy ingrained into every human being from the moment they're able to speak."**_

It was either by sheer luck or cruelty that Semiramis was able to feel a shiver run up her spine. As bad as her situation was, she had no doubt it could get worse. This fox may have been demonic, but it possessed a sharp and wicked mind similar to her own. That meant there was _always_ room for things to get worse. Semiramis struggle against the maelstrom of lost and tormented voices become greater, and it ended with her making the exact same gains - zero.

The Nine-Tails laughter came from all directions. For a moment or two it seemed able to drown out the chorus of wailing it'd tossed her into, but a second later and Semiramis found something worse. The laughter and wails were syncing up, as if they were mere music being coordinated by a single wicked conductor. There was little doubt in what remained of her mind that when the song ended so too would her existence.

But before that, the demon fox was going to make her contribute to the twisted symphony it had going on.

" _ **You may have fooled my scatterbrained host, but you never fooled me. From the moment you appeared from that accursed summoning seal, I knew you were trouble."**_ Sudden and fast, a single eye appeared before the immobilized Servant. If her lungs were working properly, she would have gasped in shock being so close to the ocular nerve, which was no less bigger than the last time she'd seen it. Just the pupil along was seemingly the entire length of her whole body, making her feel like the ant she was in the demon's domain. _**"This seal IS bothersome, but not without its merits, especially given the way that idiot Kage designed it. To think he believed his runt would be able to fully enslave me and bend me to his whim! Never again! I can see through the seal, hear through it, smell through it, almost TASTE through it. All to much greater degrees than Naruto could hope to at his current level, and probably ever will. It's those senses that has allowed me to keep the brat alive, and keep him out of the clutches of people like YOU, witch."**_ The feral edge in the voice, the near snarl that the last few words turned into, all told Semiramis that if the fox wanted to it would manifest its jaw and snap her up in one gulp. A second eye appeared beside the first, together, they placed more invisible constraints upon Semiramis' upside-down body. _**"You think I'm willing to allow my host to become a slave? Allow him or anyone else a bigger slave than I already am? Forget!"**_

Though the situation was grave, Semiramis still tried to analyze things in order to decipher a way out. Naturally, the largest thing she honed in on was her captor. The Nine-Tails was angry, very angry. Right before her frozen eyes, the reason why seemingly unfolded itself as she listened to the beast rant and rant, all while continually using a few eye-catching words.

Slave.

Chain.

Bond.

Freedom.

" _ **There are so many wonderful things I could do to you, but there's one I can think off that'll be quite…satisfying."**_ Malevolent laughter echoed all around Semiramis, causing her skin to crawl. _**"You act all regal as befitting of a queen, but let's see how you stand when you're the one put on trial!"**_

At last, the mouth manifested, and from it came yet another near invisible soundwave in the form of a bestial roar. Like a ragdoll Semiramis flew, darkness whizzing past her. Bit by bit, the dreadful voices faded away though that did nothing to put Semiramis' heart at ease. She could hear it pounding in her ears. Having regained at least a fraction of control over her body, she gritted her teeth and internally braced for when things would end. Her lips broke when she felt her back hit solid ground, then she was on her side and rolling across the ground like a damn marble. Semiramis tried to open her eyes, but the ringing remained making it hard to tell what was happening beyond her getting her ass kicked. Through the haze, that thought reigned supreme, and boy did it leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Once her rolling came to a stop, she was forced to still hug the ground. It felt as if her stomach was a pot of vile that was rapidly being steered and churned with reckless abandon.

She was on her hands and knees, her night-black strands in disarray around her. It felt like she was trying to breath with sand in her lungs. Darkness slowly drained away from her vision, though not before blurring what lay before her into a mass of swirling colors and mismatched shapes. It was like staring into a painting that had just had water splashed all over it, turning what might have been a wonderful image into a multi-colored mess that grew worse by the second. Biting her lip, she attempted to make sense of the mess. Her right hand balled into a fist, the knuckles were placed flat against the ground, afterwards she began pushing herself to her feet. Rather annoyingly, her legs felt like straw.

Semiramis stumbled twice before she was able to stand upright. Doing so had taken almost all the energy she'd accumulated, leaving her feeling like she was on the verge of falling down. At the very least, she was free of the storm of wails she'd been thrown head-first into. For what felt like the first time in hours, she could hear herself think. As her senses came back in full, she took stock of her new surroundings. A black marble-like floor lay beneath her feet, it's dark shine reflecting Semiramis' disheveled appearance. Above her lay darkness, a black blanket that could have been confused for the night sky, a sky without any stars. Though danger was out of sight, Semiramis kept her guard up, she had to.

A single step backward and she felt a tingle at the back of her spine. Quickly spinning around, Semiramis couldn't believe what she saw, "Naruto?!" Almost immediately, she ran toward him with her arm stretched out. An invisible force suddenly grabbed her by the ankles and froze her where she stood. _Gods dammit, not again!_

The marble-like ground beneath her changed. Commanded by the nine-tailed demon she'd arrogantly challenged, its features changed, becoming something akin to a recorder. What it was playing made Semiramis' heart grind to a complete halt.

Since their…talk, she'd been attempting to formulate how best to address her attempted poisoning of Naruto. Well, it was more like brainwashing but the root was still the same. It wasn't exactly a topic Semiramis could bring up out of the blue and expect things to be smooth sailing. Still, from what she'd seen of Naruto, he'd at least be willing to listen to her if she started out small and well-meaning. The Nine-Tails had effectively taken that option off the table as she and Naruto watched that dreadful night unfold before their eyes. Semiramis shut her eyes, silently cursing not fate or Zelretch or her Master, she cursed herself. What was playing before her was just another reminder of what kind of person she was, and why she'd never know what it felt like to be trusted or wanted by another.

Whatever sympathy Naruto might have had for her was about to go out the window.

" _ **Do you see now, runt? That woman is evil, she is poison! You're better off ridding yourself of her! You can make her do anything with those Command Seals, right? Order her to kill herself! Do it before she attempted to poison you again, because next time I promise, I won't be there to save your pathetic ass!"**_

Here in this dark realm, the Nine-Tails may as well have had a voice of a god. Naruto remained still as a statue staring downward at the images before his mind. His silence spoke volumes about what was to come next.

Semiramis would have liked to say she had a good run, but she hadn't, not if she was being honest with herself. The boy before her had done something few others had - he'd been honest with her. He was so unfailingly honest and kind that Semiramis wanted to believe it was all a lie. In what little time they'd shared together, she'd discovered it all to be true, Naruto was true.

He was decent.

And that was exactly why he was going to cast her out to the Throne of Heroes she'd return, another black mark on an already dotted record.

Resigned, Semiramis shut her eyes and stood tall and regal. At the very least, she'd meet the end with dignity.

Naruto's audible inhale was the calm before the storm. "Hey, give me back control of my body, you stupid fox! And leave Semi-chan out of this!"

A pin dropped.

"H-H-HUH?!"

The crimson eyes and fang-ridden mouth manifested before Naruto, a look of pure rage on the nonexistent face. _**"Are you really THAT stupid! This woman was planning on making her into your slave! Doesn't that bother you! Are you already under her spell?!"**_

She would have asked the same thing if she wasn't too stunned to speak.

As per usual, Naruto stood defiant. "Yeah, she may have tried to poison me," Sadness tinged his voice, making Semiramis curse herself once more. Almost just as quickly, her pointy ears perked up hearing the resolve that colored his next words. "But that was before, she told me she'd stick with me after that! I believe her! Now, give me back control of my body! We've been through this before, haven't we?!"

The inner realm shook with anger, though Semiramis couldn't tell if it was from Naruto's or the Nine-Tails. Without warning, the hold on her body was released nearly causing her to fall face-first into the ground. Her startled cry reminded Naruto of her presence. The second he spun around to face her, joy manifested on his whiskered-faced; it almost brought a smile to Semiramis face as she could instinctively feel her lips twitching upward. He moved to her only to freeze as crimson tendrils coiled around his ankles then stretched upward to restrain him as they'd done to her. Semiramis screamed for her Master, but the demon once more had her in an invisible hold.

Behind Naruto but to her front, the face of the Nine-Tails manifested in full as a swirling mass of flame-like energy. _**"You may be willing to be this bitch's slave, but I'm not! I refuse!"**_

Struggling against the crimson restraints, Naruto directed his words towards his inner demon. "Dammit, nobody's talking about enslaving you! I just want a little of your chakra, do you want those two to come back for us again!"

Air rushed inward when the monstrous jaws opened, whipping at Naruto and Semiramis along the way. Whatever the demon fox was about to say next was interrupted by the ear-popping cracking noise that erupted from around them. The Master-Servant pair looked around them, finding white-colored cracks and fissures forming in the darken field they'd been summoned to. Semiramis gasped as she found her body was freed, and this time she fell, only managing to land on her knees. Naruto, on the other hand, had to kick and struggle against the crimson energy binding him. Glancing past him, Semiramis saw the demonic vintage of the Nine-Tails was growing weaker and rockier.

 _Jiraiya!_ She made a mental note to thank the old sage when she saw him again, thank him and possibly smack him over the head. A fissure formed between Semiramis' feet causing panic to rush up her spine.

"Semiramis!"

Glancing upward, she saw Naruto. Most of the crimson chakra had been torn away, though what remained was still attempting to hold him in place.

"Naruto!" Caution was thrown to the side and strength returned to her in spades. Ignoring the ground splitting apart beneath her, she made way to her Master. In the background, the Nine-Tails screamed in continued rage as its form began to grow fainter and fainter. Semiramis didn't focus on that, she focused on her Master. His arm was outstretched towards hers.

Semiramis threw out her arm as well.

* * *

Smell was the first of her senses of return to her. The always familiar scent of blood hit her square in the face, causing the female Servant to snap her eyes open. From the corner of her eye appeared a trail of smoke stretching upward to a white-dotted blue sky. After spending what felt like an eternity in the dark confines of her Master's mind, she welcomed the sun shining down upon her. Speaking of her Master, he was the first thing she searched for.

"Naruto? Naruto?! Naruto?!"

The ground looked like it'd been the victim of a repeated assault with a hammer, and a catapult barrage. Slabs of rock lay in all directions while fissures snaked their way outward in all directions. The walls of the arena had been blown apart and in some areas she saw what were clearly claw-marks, big ones. Moving through the debris, her golden eyes frantically searched for her Master, hoping like hell he was unharmed. How much damage had been done while she was out cold? What had that accursed demon made her idiot of a Master do?

She spotted him lying nearly flat on the ground, a dazed expression on his face. Alarms blaring in her head, she made a mad dash for him, jumping over rock and rubble alike. With tenderness she believed she'd completely lost, the Servant cradled the jinchūriki in her arms; the first thing she checked for was a pulse, once she found it, she breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto looked horrible, parts of his skin were a sickening shade of dark red, almost resembling dried blood, or burns. As she scoured his battered body, she caught sight of the sealing tag on his forehead, a faint glow being emitted from the black lining.

"Gl…Glad…to see you're…alright. I-I…was worried…I'd…lost you too. Hehe, and to…think…you barely look like you…got your hair ruffled." Came a drained male voice Semiramis instantly recognized.

While the thought of hurting him in ways that would have caused nightmares always existed in Semiramis' mind, to actually see Jiraiya mortally wounded caused her to pause and stare in silent horror. Blood gushed through his chest, courtesy of a wound she knew Naruto had inflicted in his demon-induced rage. From the looks of things, Jiraiya had further aggravated the injury by attempting to place the sealing tag on him. She could only imagine how difficult that had been while Naruto was lashing out at everyone and everything in sight. Semiramis looked between her Master, who was beginning to stir, and the Toad Sage that was barely able to remain upright. Biting back a scream of frustration, she gently laid Naruto down and moved to Jiraiya.

"I…knew you…were developing a…soft spot for the kid." He coughed.

"Just be silent, don't give me reason to finish the job that was started." Once more, what little healing magecraft she knew was put to the test. "What happened?"

"Naruto…made it to…two tails, then you…blacked out."

Glancing at him then at the damage around them, Semiramis cursed. A single miscalculation and this had been the cause of all of this. It was they were going to have quite a bit of explaining to do once the dust settled and Jiraiya was able to talk without fear of further injuring himself. And Naruto was coherent.

Semiramis looked back at her Master as her ears picked up the sounds of panic and calls for medical teams. Through it all she remained focused on Naruto, who's steady breathing mighty as well have been a cool wind blowing through a hot desert.

As the medical teams arrived, she faded away, but not without some reservations. In spiritual form, she watched them place the master and student pair on stretchers and hustled them out of the ruined complex. Not once did she allow Naruto to leave her sight.

* * *

It took two days for him to wake up, and of course, Naruto barely remembered a thing of his external rampage. The mental struggle between him and the Nine-Tailed Fox. Semiramis was able to tell that from the way he looked at her; she saw so many things in his eyes, but what stood out most were the pain and shame. He blamed himself for what had happened, never mind the fact he'd been shown undeniable evidence of her attempting to betray him.

Staring into those blue eyes, Semiramis realized a grave mistake had been made. What possible use was there for someone as wretched as her meeting someone as selfless and kind as this?

She let Jiraiya do most of the talking when Naruto was awake, and when in private he conversed with her. Not once did he ever let it slip that he knew she was there, listening in, privately recording every piece of information. It was when Naruto dozed off, weighed down by the dark revelations did she appear. All the humor and jesting was cut from their conversations as the subject matter was too serious for that. Finally, she learned what really happened.

Time was an interesting thing. Coming from an age of Mystery herself, she knew one's perception of time and space could be easily distorted, that was apparently what had happened to her. Semiramis had gone deathly quiet when Naruto's seal was undone, as Jiraiya had stated, after the second tail she blacked out; there was no doubt that was when she'd been pulled into the depths of her Master's inner world. From there, apparently a third tail had manifested, and that was when things got nasty. Naruto's rampage had lasted for what might as well have been five to six minutes tops, yet while she was trapped in his subconscious, it felt like hours had passed. As she explained her experience, Jiraiya's face remained darkly passive, there was no doubt he was processing the information she gave him just as she did his. In the end, he agreed with her - they'd drastically underestimated the Nine-Tails' power, and it'd cost them.

"I don't suppose once we've official gathered all of our notes, we can try this again, can we?" She kept her voice low as not to awake the sleeping Naruto who lay beside Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage grunted as he attempted to sit up. Quite a number had been done to him and it was going to be a while before he was up and about. Semiramis made a mental note to enjoy what peace and quiet she was going to get. "I think…it might be best if we hold off on that, at least for a little while. It's obvious the Nine-Tails is onto us, and it's not happy with being used as what amounts to an energy battery. All we did was uncork the seal a little, and look at what happened. Any more and I have a feeling we'd make what happened at Komaki City look like a child's temper tantrum."

Her eyes drifted over to her sleeping Master. "Then we'll figure something else out. For now, we rest and recover."

"That'll go a lot faster if you sit down and talk with Naruto." It was irksome he never seemed to shirk from her death glares, at least not when Naruto was involved. In a way though, she realized that show the white-haired sage well and truly cared for her Master. "I know you've 'phased out' whenever he wakes up, it's because you're scared, scared of confronting him. Don't you think he might be a little freaked out too? Because that demon inside of him, he's lived his life barefoot of any kind of warmth of affection, he's terrified he's going to scare you off."

His words were piecing like arrows, and the sharp glare he aimed at Semiramis nearly caused her to flinch. The fox hadn't been the only one she'd underestimated. "It's…it's not that easy." She whispered. From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto stir and felt the immediate urge to shift back into spirit form.

Deep down though, Semiramis knew Jiraiya was right.

This entire mess was unlike her, meaning it was time for her to reassort herself as the Wise Queen of Assyria.

It was time to resort who she was.

Almost day later when Naruto was up and about, she chose to make her move.

"Meet me on the hilltop to the left of the hospital, come alone, and don't strain yourself getting there."

Lingering on a second longer than normal, Semiramis could see her words had put the fear of death in him. Jiraiya had apparently been right. It was a little…comforting to know she wasn't the only one frightened. Granted, Semiramis was far better at hiding her emotions than he was. After realizing that, she retained physical form for a few seconds longer if only to observe the dumbfounded dance he fell into upon hearing her words. She doubted he saw her soft smile before she disappeared in a shower of light particles.

It seemed almost mocking how calm a day it was. Most of the water from the storm little over a week ago had dried up, combined with the dazzling rays from the sun and it seemed all the plants were in full bloom. Semiramis sat atop the bench, looking out at the sea of greenery bathed by in the light of the sun. It was beautiful, tranquil. All of it just made what was about to happen all the harder for her to cope with.

Perhaps she found pleasure in the sheer ridiculousness of it, here she was dreading confrontation with a man like some love-struck maiden. Originally, she was going to assort herself as a queen, but those plans had gone awry as she silently counted down the time until her Master arrived. It seemed with Naruto, everything she planned went off course, far off course.

"Um…hey, Semi-chan?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned to face him. His arms were still covered in bandages, speaking of which, a rather large one had been stuck to his right cheek. At the very least he looked a tad bit better than Jiraiya, Naruto was able to move at the very least and do so without groaning in pain. According to the sage, Naruto possessed a natural healing factor that allowed him to bounce back from almost any minor or minimal injury. A white hospital shirt and teal-colored pants adorned his body. Once he laid eyes on her, he immediately attempted to look away out of partial shame and embarrassment. Forgoing any teasing, she scooted over and waited patiently for him to take his seat.

Separated by only a few inches, silence instantly took hold of both of them.

Semiramis decided she'd break the ice, it was the least she could do. "This view is…nice I suppose."

Naruto almost immediately picked up on her trail and took the bait. "Y-Yeah, b-but it's still not as nice as the view from the stone faces. O-One day I'd like to-uh, never mind."

"Show them to me? I'd be grateful." She immediately responded. Semiramis didn't have to turn her head to take in the surprise that manifested on his face. "What? One day you plan on returning to your Hidden Leaf Village, don't you?"

His mouth managed to work once the initial shock had run its course. "W-W-What?! Y-You s-seriously w-want to see the Hidden Leaf?"

In response to his question, she shot him her typical annoyed stare. "Of course, I want to. It's your home, and your home is my home since I'm your Servant." Her expression broke and her shoulders sagged. "That is…if you're…willing to…put up with me."

Naruto stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. She was torn between wanting to slap him and just disappear back into spirit form. "What wouldn't I want you around? Sure…I…" His right hand moved to his neck while his eyes glanced away from her. There was mistaking the fact he was doing everything in his power to look anywhere but in her direction. He inhaled once, "I…had a feeling you were trying to poison me that night." Glancing to his side, he wasn't surprised to find Semiramis was now looking at him with moon-sized eyes. "Hey, I know I'm a little slow…but I'm not _that_ stupid."

 _ **Ah, yes, those rare moments when your brain actually works.**_

 _Shut it, furball!_

The Servant sat there in shock, staring agape at her Master. _First the fox, then the sage, and now him. Will the surprises ever end?_ Odds were fate would throw her a curveball at some point, one she really didn't need. "T-T-T-Then w-w-why did you-"

"I wanted to give you a chance! I mean, I had a feeling you didn't like being stuck to me so I…I just decided to…I hoped I would be able to…change your mind." He admitted shyly.

Something warm was spreading in her chest, something warm and unfamiliar. It reminded her of a flame, starting as a spark, it set the straw and kindling around it ablaze. "Why…why…why would you…Naruto, I'm-"

"I'm not in any position to abandon anyone." He cut her off, looking dead serious. "I already lost one friend because I wasn't strong enough, because I…didn't try hard enough. If I can help it, I don't want to make the same mistake." Then his expression softened into forlorn. "That said, I can…understand if you…don't want anything to do with me because of the fox."

Oh, how things had shifted. She sat on this bench patiently waiting to be rejected and cast out. Now, she was the one with the power and Naruto offering himself to her judgement. Gloating or haughtiness was the farthest thing from her mind. Besides, this boy had shown he wasn't deserving of those things. He deserved to know the truth.

Sighing, Semiramis reached out and gently stroked his cheek, causing him to look up. She spoke softly to him. "You know, I'm not in any position to abandon you either, especially since you and the fox are two separate entities. You've shown me nothing but respect, respect I can say I haven't entirely earned. Since being with you, I've been shown greater generosity…than even my mother gave me."

"H-Huh?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ears, Semiramis began the first of her rarely spoken and deeply personal origin story. "Naruto, my mother, the goddess Derketo, when I was born she…abandoned me."

"WHAT?!" He nearly jumped out of his seat, rage and shock coloring his features. "B-But why? Was she forced-"

"It was of her own free will." Her words only caused the anger on his face to intensify. Truly, she'd been bound to a stupidly honest and decent Master. "Sometimes…motherhood is pushed upon those that are either not ready for it nor desire it. My mother was of the latter, she sent me down the river, my dove familiars as my one and only guide. That was the extent of our relationship, parent and offspring…the womb…and what was created within it."

Daring to look his way, Semiramis was treated to the sight of Naruto's mouth staring at her in gaping shock, horror, rage, and pity fighting for dominance on his face. Gradually, pity won out, it morphed into sympathy that caused him to lower his head.

"Don't apologize, it's not your problem nor is it something for you to concern yourself with."

"But you deserved better." He grumbled, his fists gripping so hard that they're almost white. "No parent should ever…it's just…it's unforgivable."

"Life is harsh, I simply drew the short end of the stick being born to an uncaring mother. At the very least she gave me divine blood from which I've made great usage of." A wind blew across the forest rustling the hundreds of trees. It created a tranquil little symphony she found enjoyment in, one that was exactly opposite of the demonic maelstrom of Naruto's inner world. "Naruto, I've seen a great many things, while I've had something of a…checkered history with men, I can say you are one of the kindest I've met. Almost as serene as my first husband, the only man I can say I ever truly loved. What I've seen of you, what's in your stomach and in your heart are two different things; I'm willing to say the latter matters more than the former, in my opinion at least."

The wind filled the space between them. Semiramis took momentary pleasure in the odd limbo that was created from her confession. What came next, she had no idea.

"…Then I won't abandon you either."

Sensing something, she snapped her head to him.

One of the Kitsune-ken had manifested in his hands, his left hand. Raw determination burned in his blue eyes as she stared back at her. Glancing at the weapons, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing the poison within them had been defused, then gasped in shock when she saw Naruto grip the bladed edge with his right hand. Blood dripped from his cut palm, which he directed her way as her now widen golden orbs continued to stare at the iron resolve rising almost impossibly from those fierce, blue whirlpools.

"I swear, no matter what happens, whatever secrets come out, I'm not going to abandon you like your mom did. I give you my word, and once I give my word, I never go back on it. That's my Nindō." Declared the genin.

Semiramis blinked at him. "N-Nindō?"

"My ninja way," He grinned, reverting from a man of stature and dignity back to the childish lad she'd grown somewhat fond of. "What I'm saying is, no more lies or secrets from here on out. I'll trust you all the way if you're willing to trust me. Like I told you, you're not just some tool to me, you're my friend!"

She stared at him.

She stared at this boy who'd accepted her despite knowing of her attempts to poison him.

She stared at this boy who'd shown her kindness in spite of being undeserving of it.

She stared at this boy who showed more concern for her well-being than her own.

She stared at this boy who'd just sworn loyalty to her and asked for next to nothing in return.

She stared at this boy who'd completely and utterly shattered everything she thought she knew about the world and its people.

Slowly, she took told of his hand. The sweet smell of mana, no, chakra, entered her lips sending her into a controlled hungry frenzy. While the fox's chakra had been spicy and sizzling, Naruto's was different. It was…delectable. "Very well then, as your…partner, I'm going to hold you to that promise." Suddenly, one of her golden eyes glinted.

Naruto jumped in his seat feeling Semiramis' pink lips and eventually her tongue make contact with his skin. A shiver ran through his body as she eagerly sucked up all the blood made from the cut on his palm. Eyes wide and mouth gaping, red tinted his whiskered cheeks and remained there when she pulled away, eagerly licking her lips before shooting him a devious smirk.

"What? Your blood reeked of chakra, you wouldn't expect me to let it go to waste, huh?" Proclaimed the Assyrian queen.

Looking down at his palm, he was a little surprised to find the wound had been cleaned and healed completely. Recovering himself, mostly, Naruto blinked then looked upward from his hand to smile back at her. In seconds, her smirk went from devious to almost…blissful, happy.

"If possible, we would like to swear an oath of loyalty as well."

Going on full alert, Semiramis shot to her feet, bringing Naruto with her. She stood protectively in front of her Master, her arm outstretched and her other laid out before him. Semiramis' slitted eyes gazed into the green bushes that had previously sat at their backs.

"Reveal yourselves, now!"

There was a rustle, then they emerged.

"You two!?"

The Ōkubi heads had healed their injuries rather nicely. Moving into the open, the two heads that had survived the attempted kidnapping shot Semiramis a brief glance before turning their full attention to Naruto.

"Please." Began the male head.

"We mean you no harm." Echoed the female head.

Semiramis looked ready to dispatch the two demons, only to be stopped by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't allow him to move out from her protective bubble, but he stood at attention.

"What is it you guys want?" He began.

"What we want-" Started the female head.

"-Is to witness that which shall tear the land asunder." Stated the male head.

"He who shall split the skies and seas with his awesome power." Added the female.

"The one whose power is equal to the storm gods of old." Implied the male head.

Right before the flabbergasted blond and his equally stunned Servant, the two heads lowered themselves as if bowing. "Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, we humbly ask to become your personal heralds."

"…Huh?"

"…HUH?!"

* * *

 **I figure that's a good place to end it. Obviously, this chapter marks a major turning point in Naruto and Semiramis' relationship. Special thanks goes to BlackWarGreymon X for blood oath scene, and really this whole story in general.**

 **Also…I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Stan Lee.**

 **You give me the best heroes I could ever imagine, especially my all-time favorite in Spider-Man. You forever helped change the face of not just comics, but story telling in general. You left behind a legacy that will carry on so long as there exists true believers, and I'm one of them.**

 **R.I.P Stan. Excelsior!**


	13. Chapter 12-A Team ofWhat?

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox **_

**Chapter 12 - A Team of…What?**

* * *

In the back of his head, Jiraiya knew his luck was about to end. Like the fool he was, he chose to ignore it and focus on the current matter at hand. He considered the consequences that were sure to follow him a worthy cost to prolong the dream-like joy he was experiencing.

"Now then, open your mouth and say ah."

Heeding the sugary sweet voice, the exuberant Jiraiya did just as instructed. His reward was a well-cooked piece of chicken being gently inserted into his mouth. His lips clapped down and he made it known just how appreciative he was of the meal. He hadn't exactly planned for things to go the way they did, Kami knew he was hoping Naruto would be able to make it up to three tails without going berserk that might have been asking too much. In the end, while his original goal may have gone up in smoke, the ashes had led him to something just as valuable, maybe more so.

Said valuable's name was Hiroko, almost twenty-six years of white-clad beauty and innocence that was treating him in a manner befitting someone of his stature. To say it was heaven would have been an understatement.

"What would you like to try next, Lord Jiraiya?" Asked the sweet-hearted brunette, fixing him with a smile fit only for a goddess.

"I am in the mood for some sushi, that would be nice." He spoke in a laid-back tone that betrayed the excitement he was feeling. A nice cozy hospital bed with a cute nurse feeding him, what more could he have asked for? "Say, Hiroko, you…wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow evening, would you? I should be healthy enough to be up and about by then."

"According to whom?" She playfully jabbed. "I know you ninja are supposedly build yourselves up to be tough, but you're still human."

"Hey, I'm one of the three legendary Sannin, by ninja standards we're pretty sturdy." Not to mention over the course of his career, he'd built up something of a…resistance against pain. By battle of course and not, because he'd been sent flying more times than he could count by megaton punches or beaten so deeply into the ground he was sure he was close to the center of the earth. Certainly not for those reasons.

Not a second later and the white-haired ninja felt an electric jolt run up his spine. Alertness colored his face as all of his senses opened. Without missing a beat, his eyes went to Hiroko, whose eyes had suddenly widened then gone dead.

"Your guests have returned." Spoke the brown-haired doctor in a monotone before placing the food back on the tray and turning about. In only a few short footsteps she was through the door leaving him alone, though not for long.

As the nurse left, in came his student and his Servant. Naturally, Naruto's face was one of worry and built-up tension while Semiramis seemed more…annoyed than usual. Almost immediately, her eyes went to him, her snake-like pupils burrowing into him.

"I'd ask if you have no shame, but by now I've come to realize what little you possess is reserved for only the direst of times." Cold and to the point, she'd definitely bounced back from their little misadventure in the arts of fox-taming.

Jiraiya snorted as he crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong with getting a little friendly conversation. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Worry became annoyance in a split second. "Don't drag me into this, Pervy Sage."

"Here I am, your beloved teacher and you're leaving me out in the cold?"

"I wouldn't be leaving you if for once you acted like a damn grownup!"

"Remind me, whose money pays for us to eat and sleep?!"

"Whose money are you always borrowing to waste on nightclubs and bars?!"

In seconds, an angry knot had formed on Semiramis' head, and in nearly the exact same amount of time, her limit had been reached. "ENOUGH! YOU ARE NINJA! NOT CHILDREN!" Thundered the ancient woman, silencing both males who looked at her with fear tinging their eyes. Her left hand slammed against the side of her face as Semiramis felt a headache coming on, again. _Anu, I've doomed myself to standing beside one who is guided by an imbecile. Perhaps something in my head was knocked loose during that…chat with the Nine-Tails._

Regain some of his former stature, Jiraiya was the first to speak. "You know, I could pay you back for this, Semiramis." In response, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits at the Toad Sage, who merely grinned in audacity as was his trademark. "Next time you and Naruto are having a moment, I could drop in to interrupt it then where would you be?"

She tried to hide it, oh how hard she tried to fight the slight changing of the color of her cheeks. Unfortunately for her, she was going up against a so-called relationship experiment; one that had little fear of her and her punishments, most of the time anyway. "I'll be feeding my pets Toad Sage, perhaps a little burnt and crunchy." Came her near-feral response.

As dedicated, Naruto entered the conversation the only way he knew how to. "Having a what? Did you forget to take your meds again, Pervy Sage? Semi-chan and I were just talking, that's all." The old ninja broke out into uncontrollable laughter behind his grin while beside him, the dark-haired woman breathed an invisible sigh of relief. "Anyways, we were talking when…well…"

"Well what? Come on," He baited, looking to them both with a wide grin. "You can tell Master Jiraiya, I promise you, nothing is off the table for me. Just don't leave out any details."

Naruto and Semiramis looked to one another, then to the Sannin.

The blond held up his head with a somewhat blank face. "Alright guys, come out, and try not to say anything."

He thought he was ready, and as usual, fate hit the Toad Sage with a curveball. Two curveballs to be exact.

Quite literally, the demon heads shimmered into existence, completely and utterly out of thin air. Their monstrous and wicked vestige was just as off-putting as they'd been before, but they now had the added bonus of being close to the sage's godson. Jiraiya acted on trained instinct, grabbing Naruto by the collar and throwing him behind him while he jumped to his feet into a defensive stance. Gone was the old flirt as well as the laid-back and somewhat immature mentor, in their place stood the guardian, the ninja who'd fight and kill the two demon heads if they so much as made a move. His black eyes glared at the two floating monsters with cold focus; to his slight amazement, they bowed their heads in open respect and said nothing. Jiraiya stared between the two entities before glancing to Semiramis, who merely shrugged her shoulders. Finally, he craned his head back to find his blond pupil sheepishly rubbing his head. Oh yes, he knew that expression on Naruto's face quite well.

"So," Droned the Toad Sage, a dry look prominent on his face. "A supernatural and super-powered ghost from another world wasn't enough for you, huh? Naruto, I didn't know you had such strange tastes."

Semiramis' eyebrow twitched as did Naruto's, the latter's voice reached shouting levels in an instant. "Hey! It's not like I asked for any of them! No offense, Semi-chan, heads."

"None taken, Master Naruto." Spoke the Ōkubi in perfect unison.

Jiraiya's ears twitched hearing them use such a title with his student. "Mas…ter?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to jump to his feet and stand proud. "Yep! These guys here have decided to become my personal heralds! Isn't that awesome, Pervy Sage?"

"Actually, they've offered it, there has been no acceptance of such a union." Came the cold voice of the Assassin, stepping forward. Cast in the light of the setting sun, Semiramis' aura of dread had seemingly returned, if only in small doses. The two beings it was directed at didn't shrink under it which she supposed commanded them a small bit of respect. That said, she was well aware of how dangerous they were. "They appeared before me and Naruto, offering themselves to the latter like beggars on the street. "

Remarkably, neither head reacted to the Servant's cold jab. Jiraiya took note of that as he looked back at Naruto. "And you…accepted them?"

"If they wanted to kill me or something, they could have done it already when me and Semiramis were talking." Stated the blonde Jinchūriki. "Actually, they could have done it over the last couple of days since they've been following and watching us."

Jiraiya's eyes quickly rose to rival Semiramis' in their intensity as he glared at the two floating entities. "Have they? I was wondering what that ominous feeling I've been having in the back of my mind was, and I don't just mean Naruto saying something stupid to Semiramis."

"I'm standing right here!" Shouted the former, scowling in anger at the white-haired man.

"Hush, Naruto, we're trying to discuss what to do with the two riff-raffs here." Fired back the Servant, not taking her eyes off of the Ōkubi.

Rather than back down, Naruto stepped up, literally. Defiantly, he stood before the two demon heads, his expression as resolute as Jiraiya and Semiramis had seen inside and out of battle. For the first time since entering the room, the demon heads looked upward, naturally, awe covered their eyes. "Look, I know they helped try to kidnap me-"

"And got on my nerves." Semiramis added.

"If we held that against them, me and Naruto wouldn't be standing here." Laughed the sage, earning a scornful glare from the dark-haired woman. Ignoring her, he looked to his pupil with hard eyes. "Naruto, you…realize what _those_ are, don't you? Ōkubi aren't like normal summons, hell, they aren't even animals like toads or slugs."

Naruto's expression softened as he looked at the two beings who less than a week ago had played a part in one of the most irritating days of his life. Surprisingly, as he looked at them, his eyes shined with sympathy, especially as he noticed a slight twinge of nervousness in their stares. "Again, I kinda got that. They know about furball."

From within the metaphysical domain of his mind, Naruto heard a feral growl. No curses were thrown across the void, this time.

Hearing that did nothing to change Jiraiya's mood, which Naruto wasn't that surprised about. In fact, based on the look on his face, the sage had reason to believe Naruto might have been expecting it. "In distant past, back when it was believed demons and other supernatural creatures ran amok, the Ōkubi were believed to be omens of impending disasters such as earthquakes, tsunamis, and such. Other tales go as far as to say, they were even directly responsible thus when people caught sight of them, they packed up everything and hit the road as fast as they could."

Semiramis saw her Master's cerulean eyes soften even more. Odds were all the sage had done was endear the creatures to him, a sentiment she wasn't quite sure how to take.

"So, does that mean I can whip them out and have people run away scared out of their minds?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya chuckled while crossing his arms as he took his seat at the edge of the bed. "Not quite, but you'll certainly be able to catch your enemies off guard by summoning them."

"Whatever use we can be to Master Naruto-" Started the female head.

"-We shall carry out with utmost efficiency." Finished off the male head.

The Toad Sage whistled. "They seem quite loyal to you in spite of recent events. Care to explain to me why or am I going to have to guess?"

Finally, Naruto's confident stride was broken as he began rubbing the back of his head, awkwardness and confusion colored his face. "Um, well, funny story about that. You see, Pervy Sage-"

It was her turn. "For one reason or another, these two seem to believe Naruto will one day cause create chaos and destruction, two things they want to be there to witness. Given, ah-hem, Naruto's penchant for causing both wherever he goes."

"So, you've noticed."

An angry knot formed on the blonde's head. "I'm standing right here, you two!"

"Master Naruto-" Said the male floating head.

"-We believe this is one of those moments when your voice will be ignored-" Echoed the female head.

"-Thus, the best option is to remain silent and wait for them to finish mocking you." Spoke the two Ōkubi, once more in perfect unison.

With a look of complete horror on his face, Naruto's head slumped. In what felt like a heartbeat, he was sitting in the corner, an imaginary rain cloud suspended over his head while he lazily traced lines and images along the wall. Realizing their words had hit a tad deeper than they intended, the two demon heads floated to the boy's back with their…heads bowed.

"Forgive us, young master."

Semiramis slapped a hand over her head in exasperation while Jiraiya outright chuckled into he was nothing but a human-shaped mass of laughter. "Explain to me, what about this situation is so damn funny?"

Then that grin manifested on his face, aiming at the irritated Assassin, that grin that always made her want to reach out and either smack him or dose his old form with acid. The kind that would slowly and painfully burn away his flesh, making every second of his death horrifying beyond belief. "You gotta admit, for a Servant, you're pretty rebellious so it almost feels like the universe is trying to make up for it by giving Naruto these two. Not to mention they treat him with a bit more respect than you do, so I can understand why he might want them to tag along."

Almost instantly, Semiramis felt her nerves flare. "I am more than enough for Naruto!" Though she'd managed to keep from shouting, her voice was tinged with a frigid air that threatened to evolve into a storm. If pushed, then that's exactly what would happen. "I'm far more useful and talented than either of those floating lumps of flesh!"

Like a deer, she walked headlong into the predator's line of sight. "If so, then how come they're the ones comforting him while you're standing here giving me a meaningless lecture?"

"Lecture?" Questioned the long-haired woman before glancing back to the corner where her Master had taken refuge. The Ōkubi were doing their utmost to cheer Naruto up, and from the looks of the happy expression on his face, they were succeeding. _Dammit, that's my job!_ Somewhere in her mind, Semiramis realized what she'd just said and did a slight double-take. Said double-take didn't really last long as she pushed on ahead. With an annoyed expression her face, Semiramis marched over and took her Master by the collar of his shirt then dragged him back, putting him back on his feet as well. "Now see here, this boy's future will no doubt be rife with danger, but I am more than capable of shielding him from it."

"But didn't we agree we'd look after each other?" Innocently proclaimed the blond, looking at his Servant.

His question caused her to look in shock and horror and, as she predicted, Jiraiya made that insufferable amused yet cocky smirk at her. "Look after each other? My, oh my, what exactly happened between you two while I was out? A little exchanging of vows?"

Then shock and horror turned into a furious snarl. As Semiramis looked ready to, at last, be rid of the white-haired ninja once and for all, Naruto seemed bored. His feelings showed in his answer, "Yeah, you could say that, Pervy Sage."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Semiramis, eyes wide and jumping backward.

"AH! I knew it! Naruto, you really are learning fast, aren't you!" Exclaimed Jiraiya, pumping his fist in victory.

"It wasn't that kind of vow, you old pervert!" Barked the Assassin, her golden eyes now glaring daggers aiming at the man's head.

"Indeed, though it was one that brought tears to one's eye." Noted the male head.

"Quiet, you floating pile of flesh and bones!"

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to him, Semiramis!" Defended Naruto.

She could feel her blood beginning to boil, and it was showing on her face, especially the more she looked at Naruto. "I wouldn't if he wasn't making such stupid accusations! The vow we made was nothing short of platonic, and this fool here," She pointed at the grinning Jiraiya. "Is attempting to create something that is nonexistent! Can you blame me for growing infuriated!?"

"You know what they say, one minute you're friends and the next you're calling Naruto, your dear-"

That was the last straw. Without one hint of physical motion from Semiramis, her chains lashed out and took Jiraiya by the heel. He grunted in mild annoyance as the spikes dug into him. His scream went wide as he was swung out of the bed toward the window where he hung suspended above the ground, quite a few feet above the ground.

"You realize I've taken falls greater than this, right?!" Shouted the Toad Sage, attempting to sound tough.

Semiramis would have been amused, but her anger had overridden whatever humor or joy she might have felt. "How about while your body is paralyzed to the point you can't lift a finger, much less turn yourself upright to land on your feet. Does that sound like something you can handle?"

"Maybe I can." He coolly fired back.

Semiramis looked ready to truly test his taunt, but Naruto wasn't having any of it. Tugging at the chain, he said, "Um, Semiramis, can you bring Pervy Sage back in? We kinda of need to finish explaining things to him."

"Can't we do that after I've done something about his mouth?"

"If you wish, I could attempt to freeze his mouth for you."

The Servant looked to the female head with wide eyes. "Can you? Then you're already proving yourself useful."

"Freeze him? Wait, does mean you can use Ice Style?" Stars were dancing in the eyes of the blond jinchūriki.

The female head looked to her new Master with humility in her eyes and voice. "Well, I'm not quite as skilled at manipulating ice as others of my kind, but I do know a thing or two. Once, I passed by a land experiencing a rather fierce snowstorm. Staying there allowed me to gather up a bit of natural energy from which I learned how to harness a fraction of the power of ice."

"Sounds like an interesting story!" Shouted Jiraiya from his position outside the window. Given his lifestyle and the events that had happened during said life, it was safe to assume dangling out of a hospital window a few dozen feet off the ground wasn't exactly anything new for him. Semiramis made a mental note that she'd have to try harder to scare him into compliance when he got too mouthy. "Alright, I'm ready to listen to how this little meeting came about. You can let me back in now."

After sharing a look between one another, the sage's request was granted. He seemed no worse for wear after his little "breath of fresh air".

"Alright, start from the top so I can get an understanding of how this all happened." He began.

Naruto took the mic, or rather Semiramis allowed him to since she'd felt she's spoken enough since rejoining with the Sannin. "You see, after Semiramis and I finished talking, mostly, they sorta appeared out of the bushes and offered to become my…heralds."

Jiraiya blinked owlishly. "Your…what?"

"Heralds." Affirmed the Assyrian queen with a blank expression. "These demons offered themselves to become Naruto's heralds. Yes, I know, someone above must have a very odd sense of humor." Not a beat was missed as her hand slammed over Naruto's mouth, muzzling his snappy response. "For the record, I wanted to cut them down where they floated then find out if demons leave behind physical bodies in this world or not. As you can guess, Naruto stopped me and pleaded for them. I didn't feel like putting up an argument so I…decided to let it slide, but since you're here we can now put it into a group decision. It's been quite a while since I've done one of those."

Frowning, Naruto removed Semiramis' hand from his mouth thus allowing him to speak. "Last I checked, they came to me so isn't the final decision up to, ya' know, me?"

"True, but as your guardians, we have a say in this too." Boomed Jiraiya. While he perfectly respected Naruto's right to make his own decisions and such, when said decisions put him in the line of fire it was only natural for him to speak up. It was just another aspect of life the boy was going to have to get used to, especially since he now had a personal servant following him almost everywhere he went.

Echoing the sage's sentiments, Semiramis fixed the two demon heads with an arctic glare. "For once, the pervert summed it up rather aptly. You may have Naruto convinced, but we, most importantly, _I_ am a different story. I need concrete proof you won't attempt to betray my Master the minute I let my guard down. After all, you did originally ally with those who attempted to steal him away, likely into a life of forced slavery, did you not?"

Piercing as an arrow, her words penetrated the Ōkubi, giving them a reason to lower their gaze in regret and shame. Though he wasn't exactly on board with the whole idea, even Jiraiya felt she'd cut a bit too deep.

The bright blue of Naruto met the unearthly copper of Semiramis'. Quietly, the veteran ninja watched the silent exchange between the pair. _Yep, something definitely happened between the two of them._ Unlike the previous stare downs, the Assassin's eyes were rimmed with deceit and annoyance as she looked upon Naruto. Dare he even say it, what he saw more closely resembled concern than anything else. Meanwhile, Naruto's gaze was sharp but not particularly accusing or pushy. He'd seen that look a few times before - that look of soft assurance directed only to those he's trying to reach. _When she entered the seal, whatever happened while Naruto was rampaging and maybe what happened after, it's changed their relationship. Heh, hopefully now I'll have a little more peace and quiet, plus some inspiration for my writing._ Jiraiya thought with a mental grin.

Naruto's tap on the foreheads of the demons was gentle, just enough for them to look upward. Rather than scorn and anger, they saw a kind twinkle, the light in a storm heralding hope for the despondent. The three eyes of each zeroed in on Naruto's two. "Hey, um, what are your names again?"

A short glance was passed between the two. "Master Naruto, so much time has passed since we have been sealed, we have forgotten them." Answered the male head.

"So they're nameless too, this just gets better and better." Yawned the Servant with a bored expression.

"Then I'll just give you guys names!" Proclaimed the blond genin with a wide grin.

"Whatever name you bestow upon us, we will accept and wear with pride, Master Naruto." Affirmed the female head.

Just as he took in a breath to speak, Semiramis' hand came down softly upon his shoulder. "Perhaps we should take some time to think about this."

"I second that." Declared Jiraiya.

Naruto's annoyed frown returned, and in spades. "You guys are going on like I'm going to stick them with some sort of super lame name. I'd appreciate it if you had a little more faith in me."

"Oh, we do have faith in you, Naruto." Cheered his teacher.

"Faith that you will be there when it counts and cause as much chaos as humanly possible." Said Semiramis with a faint smile. "For naming conventions, well, that might be better left to me. I am, after all, the smarter one."

"That I also second." Chuckled the war veteran of the group.

"Then what does that make me?" Snapped Naruto.

"The muscle and our glorious leader." Semiramis dryly answered.

"And what of us?" Spoke the heads.

Semiramis fixed them with an extremely dry stare. It was at least a step up from the cold glare she'd given them before. "I honestly don't know, perhaps his left arm and legs, the position of his right hand has already been filled by yours' truly. If you have any complaints about the positions, I'm all ears."

Never before had a threat been laid out so clearly, and expectedly, it was voided with utmost caution. "No, milady, we have no complaints to speak of."

Semiramis finally smiled. "Obedient and respectful, how nice."

"Yeah, everything you weren't when you first showed up." Jiraiya cracked.

"Would you like to have another breath of fresh air, sage?"

"Can you two _please_ just give it a rest already!" Shouted the youngest member of the bunch.

"I can freeze the sage, if you'd like." Offered the female head.

"While I can bury the woman." Seconded the male.

"Well, this is certainly shaping up to be one hell of a crackpot team." Mused Jiraiya as the Servant shot the male head a sharp death glare, one he'd been on the receiving end of multiple times before. As he stood firm, so too did the head. At the very least it showed the Ōkubi had backbone despite lacking physical backs, spines, and such. _I wonder how in the hell I'm going to explain this to Tsunade, heh._ A smirk grew on his face. _Knowing her, she'll probably call bullshit on me._

* * *

The library was traditional a place of peace and quiet thus making it one of Semiramis' preferred habitats. Rather fittingly after their talk, Naruto seemed to find in it the same kind of bliss she did while navigating the rows upon rows of scrolls and books.

Rather by luck or fate, the public library of the city had escaped any major damages, and it was fully opened. After the unexpected battle, it appeared quite a few people had come in in a bid to calm their nerves and clear their heads. Semiramis couldn't blame them as there were times she'd snuck away to the royal library to get some alone time to herself. This time, she wasn't alone, and for once, she was actually rather happy for it.

 _He actually looks rather…cute when he's studying._ From her first glance, she was able to tell Naruto wasn't the type to sit down and study at a table. The same kind of hard determination that colored his face when they were sparring returned, albeit Semiramis had to admit, it looked better without the dirt and blood smearing his face. Granted, given that they were looking up for names and such, more than trying to expand their knowledge or worldview one could have argued it wasn't quite the same thing. Regardless, Semiramis knew she had to enjoy this small moment of peace that they had. Said peace was also being partially maintained by her.

After finding a table, she'd used her magecraft to gently ward off other visitors, making that little corner of the library for their own. Call it selfish, but she liked her privacy, especially since they had two floating and talking heads to deal with. It was a miracle the two possessed the ability to seemingly render themselves invisible for a limited time, though their chattering voices could still be heard. Oh, and their somewhat scatter-brained nature made it frustratingly easy for their spell to be broken leaving them visible to mortals. Semiramis knew she was eye-catching herself, but the two Ōkubi would no doubt cause nothing but short of a panic, and perhaps be enough to get an angry mob with pitchforks put together. Should either head get speared, she was sure her heart wouldn't break for them. Naruto, on the other hand, would probably raise some objections.

Though the…exercise she'd gotten in the hospital had been equal parts stifling and amusing, she knew deep down Naruto's mind was already made up. He'd already decided to trust her in spite of knowing she was within a hair's breadth of turning him into her mindless slave, and he still managed to accept her. If she could cross that gap, then there was no reason to believe the Ōkubi couldn't as well.

 _Even after enduring all that pain and trauma, his heart is still so open._ Her mind mused as she paused in her reading to glance upward at her Master. To his right lay a stack of naming books he'd skimmed through and then dismissed just as quickly. _On top of that, he's truly giving it his all to ensure those floating heads had proper names. He cares about them, truly._ Ordinarily, foolish is the word she would have used to describe such behavior, but as a Heroic Spirit, Semiramis knew the importance of a name. Names held power, and with them came identity, purpose.

"I got it!"

"Have you, now?" Coolly challenged the black-haired woman, shutting her book. "What have you come up with to name your newest subordinates?"

In twin torrents of blue flames, the Ōkubi materialized before the blond. Beaming at them with a proud smile, he first pointed to the male head. "How do you feel about being called Chokai?"

"Chokai? Hm, yes, yes, Master Naruto, that name will suffice."

With that settled, he turned to the pale-skinned female head. "Alright then, for you, how's about the name, Teshio?"

"I will gladly accept it, Master Naruto."

"Great! Then in that case, Chokai, Teshio, welcome to the team!" It was a good thing she'd set up a barrier that both inhibited sound and sight from passersby. If not, then Semiramis was sure they would have been reprimanded for being either too noisy or bringing in two talking demonic heads with the ability to cause earthquakes and flash floods.

"And exactly what kind of team is this, I wonder?"

"Hey, there's no need to neat-pick." Stated the blond with a smile. "Team Naruto, has sort of a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes, a team consisting of you, me, and two floating heads with only one whole brain between them." She acknowledged. "Let all our foes tremble before our combined might."

"Actually, with the power contained within Master Naruto-" Spoke up Chokai.

"-Our enemies will have every right to tremble in fear." Teshio Finished.

Semiramis felt her eyebrow twitch. "Are you two going to keep talking like this from now on?"

"Does it annoy you?" They jointly spoke.

"I'm okay with it." Intervened Naruto, looking to his two new companions with a toothy grin. "I've always heard something about twin-telepathy, so it's pretty cool to see it in person for once."

Though she rolled her eyes, Semiramis secretly smiled at the interaction. Following a quick inhalation she held out her hand. There was a brief shimmer of golden light before an orange-colored scroll materialized in the palm of her hand. "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought this. Before you ask, it's a summoning scroll specifically for them. During the last town we visited, it caught my eye in a shop so I decided to buy it. A decision that has turned out to be well worth the money spent."

"Great, then we're done here! Let's get going!"

Naruto got a single step before he felt his Servant's hand on the collar of his shirt. Straight-mouthed, he was turned around and forced to stare into the burrowing eyes of the Assassin.

"Indeed," muttered Teshio. "It appears Lady Semiramis will be the brains of this team."

"Hey! I thought you two were loyal!" Shouted the blond, his face had mixture of scowl and pout.

"We are, Master Naruto, but from what we have observed, she seems smarter and wiser than you are." Explained Chokai with a completely blank face.

Semiramis lips ticked upward. "You know, I'm beginning to like you two."

Meanwhile, Naruto's face soured. "Watch them say something negative about you, then you'll be begging me to let you turn their heads into softballs."

"Don't be absurd," She shot back, crossing her arms. "I'd turn them into something useful, like chemical vats. With the right spells, skulls can be made into rather useful cups and containers."

"Um, excuse us?"

The pair looked over to see the Ōkubi shaking in what was plainly naked fear. Immediately Naruto felt bad realizing the conversation had taken a darker turn for them, not to mention the same indignity he's suffered was now being inflicted upon them. Contrast, Semiramis seemed far less remorseful, though she did take note of their reactions. Clearly, the demons had been the receiving end of some rather harsh punishments or threats they weren't eager to relieve.

"Can you…please not talk about hollowing out our bodies? It's quite…disconcerting." Stated Chokai, glancing between the two with eyes pleading for mercy.

"Rather funny coming from you two, all you have to do is go out for a stroll and you'll have people screaming themselves deaf." Noted the Assyrian woman. "Look, the scroll is a bit less…eye-catching, not to mention I can magically attune it to Naruto to ensure it never leaves his person and is always ready. You two will be his second set of summonings after the toads."

"Or I could just use them all." Naruto noted. "Chief Toad said most toads can use Water and Earth Style, so can these two so doesn't that mean getting them all together will result in some sort of super big jutsu."

Catching herself, the Servant raised her eyebrow in thought. "You know, you might actually have a point. I also remember Jiraiya saying something about toads being able to produce oil. Chokai, do you possess any fire capabilities?"

"Not much, Lady Semiramis." Admitted the male with a thoughtful bow. "However, if it is oil you are discussing, I can create sparks and such that can give rise to a blaze."

"Eh, good enough, once I improvised with an explosive kunai since I didn't know any fire jutsu." Shrugged Naruto. "Can we go now?"

"No," Shot down Semiramis. "We're going to stand here and gather a few things for you to read so you can broaden your mind."

"Do we have to?"

A short glare was his response. Realizing their part in the discussion had ended, Chokai and Teshio disappeared in another shower of blue flames. Internally, Semiramis made a mental note to question the duo about that. Actually, she was going to have a lot to discuss with the twin heads. In fact, there was still much about their origins that she had to decipher before she could fully place her trust in them.

 _Another little puzzle for me to unravel, heh, I think I may be starting to enjoy this._

By the time they stepped out of the library, darkness had all but completely consumed the sky. It was somewhat pleasant seeing the darken sky not covered with smoke, pelting rain, or flashing with lightning and booming with thunder. Naruto himself took a moment to stop and gaze at what few stars could be seen before joining Semiramis in a walk down a path into the forest just outside of the building. Once there, he unwrapped the scroll then called forth the two Ōkubi. After having the process explained to him, Naruto held out his right hand while Semiramis stood to the side, her words moving in ways he couldn't understand, a language completely foreign to him exiting her lips.

He felt the tingle in the air seconds before the change happened. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he watched an orange stream of energy form around his outstretched wrist then snake its way down toward the scroll. It glowed with a similar light which lit up the surrounding bushes. Once the light died down, the scroll maintained its glow, just not as bright as before. One final bow preceded Chokai and Teshio moving themselves above the scroll where their demonic forms transformed into two glowing masses of fire. Said masses descended towards the laid-out scroll; rather than burning, the scroll being glowed with bright blue light. So blinding was the light that Naruto had to look away. Seconds ticked by until the light died down, allowing him to look forward again. Gone were the two Ōkubi, but the scroll remained, and it had changed.

Stark in the center was a spiral-shaped seal quite like the red spiral he wore on his clothing. Acting as a centerpiece, it divided the domains of Chokai and Teshio, now immortalized in stylistic ink. The former was facing to the right with a ring of rock and dot surrounding him while the latter faced to the left with droplets of water encircling her. Naruto reached forward with his hand only to stop when he felt a pulse of energy run through him.

" _All you need do is call us-"_

" _-And we will be at your side, through fire and storm."_

With a grateful smile, he tightened his fist then collected the scroll. Standing upright, he fixed Semiramis with a smile, that insufferable smile that dare she say it, she was beginning to enjoy. "Thank you, Semi-chan. That was…that was pretty awesome."

"Think nothing of it, the more boons we have for this little adventure, the better." She coolly played off, looking to the side. "Now then, I suppose we must get back to the old fool to make sure he hasn't-"

She was interrupted by a gurgling yet familiar sound in the air. It lasted for almost twenty seconds, but those twenty seconds were enough for Naruto to feel reasonably embarrassed. "Hehehe, um, sorry? Studying and doing all that kinda worked up my appetite."

Instead of getting annoyed like she usually did, Semiramis found herself chuckling, laughing almost. _He is who he is, for better or for worse I suppose. But at least he's…at least he's decent._ Placing her hands on her hips, she took several steps past him. "Then I have further reprieve from that buffoon, you have my gratitude, Naruto. Now then, to dinner."

Grinning like a fool, he eagerly caught up to her, practically bouncing on his feet every step of the way. "Thanks again."

"We're…partners, aren't we? Besides, though I don't require it, I'm…beginning to get used to the food of this realm."

"Then I _really_ gotta take you to Ichiraku Ramen when we get back to the village."

"I look forward to trying it one day…hopefully with you at my side. You seem awfully fond of this village, don't you?"

Without warning, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, causing Semiramis to pause as well. Turning around, her gaze softened seeing him look down at the scroll now containing the Ōkubi that had once threatened his life. She doubted he was having second thoughts about taking them in, she could sense it in his aura. "Semiramis, do you think they'll like it in the Hidden Leaf? Will you be alright there?"

"All of us will try to make ourselves at home wherever you are, Naruto. From this moment onward, Chokai, Teshio and myself, we will follow you wherever you go." Following a brief second of hesitation, she reached forward to place her hand atop the scroll, and therefore his hand. "If you call this Hidden Leaf Village home, then we will work to make it home to ourselves as well. Though I imagine you'll have to do some…convincing for the heads, you realize they're bad omens, aren't they?"

His grin was half-playful and half-pitying. "Yeah, but being a bad omen's nothing new to me. In case you didn't notice, I got worse than two talking heads inside of me."

"That you do, but that demon is in the place where it belongs, caged where it can do no harm. But should we ever need its power," Her grip tightened, causing him to look up to her. Semiramis had to admit, there was something she was beginning to find deeply enchanting about his azure-colored eyes. They seemed to possess some sort of power Naruto himself wasn't quite aware of. "Next time, we'll ensure that things go more smoothly, all…all four of us."

"Hey, don't count me out, I'm not going to let you, Chokai, Teshio, and Pervy Sage have all the fun!" Laughed the jinchūriki.

"Then don't, but do please true to put some effort into it." Pulling her hand away, she let out a dark laugh of her own, one that nicely complimented the dark yet mystical beauty the Wise Queen seemed to possess. "A fox demon on one side and a pair of demon heads on the other, I'd say Chokai and Teshio had it right - we're going to cause quite a bit of chaos, won't we? Now then, let's go get something to eat. Cute as your stomach growling is, I think the sound of your smacking is preferable."

"Hey! I don't smack!"

"Then what do you call that sound you make when you're eating?"

Naruto held up the summoning scroll with a dry stare. "I'll summon them again."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned back to him and returned her stare with one of her own. "…You're learning, aren't you?"

"Back home, everyone did say that being annoying was one of my 'specialties'."

Though he meant it to sound somewhat like an insult, Semiramis saw the way his eyes softened, no doubt as he recalled some of those instances. She knew in that instant that "annoying" didn't necessarily mean bad, for all she knew it simply meant surprising and eye-catching.

On that one, Semiramis could definitely agree.

* * *

 **So, there it is, the first chapter of 2019 and really my first update of the new year. Hoped you all enjoyed it and please leave your thoughts in the reviews and such.**

 **The names chosen for the Ōkubi refer to a real-life mountain and a river. Chokai is named after Mount Chōkai, an active volcano in the Tōhoku region. Due to is massive size and general appearance it's been given the nickname** _ **Dewa no Fuji**_ **or** _ **Akita Fuji**_ **by the Akita natives. Teshio, is named after the Teshio River in the Hokkaido Prefecture, also it is the fourth largest river in Japan.**

 **Next chapter will include a little time skip to show how the group has had some time to adopt to each other so until then readers!**


	14. Chapter 13-Steam and Toxicity Pt1

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox **_

**Chapter 13 - Steam and Toxicity Pt.1**

* * *

To untrained eyes, it was hard to see what was happening beyond flashes of light and explosive bursts of air and water. To trained eyes, it was quite a sight.

In spite of using the elemental often degraded for being slow and steady, Chokai had shown he could move quite fast. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he was nothing more than a larger-than-average head composed of flesh and supernatural energies. One minute he was floating about in one position and the next he was in another, often with fist and even boulder-sized chunks of rock-hurling towards his target. Said target had steadily grown accustomed to the powerful attacks. Either with his fists or blades, he counterattacked resulting in hundreds of shards of rock and dirt spraying the surrounding landscape. All too often did the sound of heavy rock impacting the earth become standard, as did the ground itself splitting apart. Missing chunks and pieces been torn out by an unearthly power, such things had turned the once flat-field into a canyon-like territory dotted with rapid-forming lakes and small rivers.

Flashing about were the two reinforced chain blades that sundered the harden stone as if it were paper, most of the time anyway.

Evasion was just as useful as deflection, and the blonde-haired ninja showed he had learned the skill well. He moved fast with his every step, already pre-planned. Focused and alert, his blue eyes watched each projectile come his way and responded with the appropriate action. For the rocks it was either being cut to pieces or outright dodged, the water was a somewhat different and more complex issue to tackle.

Teshio had gone easy on Naruto at first. With his reaction speed too slow, he found himself doused by streams of ice-cold water that often left him a chattering wreck on the ground. Quickly, he always got to his feet and rebounded. Truthfully, it wasn't all that different from the few water balloon fights he'd gotten into with his friends, at first anyway. Once it became clear he could dodge most attacks efficiently, Teshio stepped up her game by putting more pressure into each blast. Naruto merely grimaced as he watched the pressurized water balls shatter rock where he'd once been standing or kneeling. A direct hit and he wouldn't just be wet, he'd be nursing a hurting body.

"Don't just dodge them!" Shouted his Servant from the sidelines. "Your Kitsune-ken possess poison and toxic chemicals in them! Use that effect and you'll actually get somewhere!"

A boulder three times as large as himself and a water blast just as big came his way. Twisting on his heel, the blond felt his fight or flight instinct activate, he chose to fight. Gripping the two weapons tightly, he swung them forward in horizontal arcs. The edges of the weapons burned a bright orange that sickled and cackled once they made contact with the incoming attack. Steam erupted from the watery bullet while the stony projectile melted. A second passed, and the two attacks had been completely negated. Naruto recalled the chained kunai blades with a growing smile on his face.

"You know, I was always a bit scared of the fact you made these things poisonous." Called the whisker-faced teen. "Now, not so much!"

"It's not like I…never mind." Chuckled Semiramis before turning serious. "Chokai, Teshio, step it up a notch! Give him no slack, and Naruto, give no quarter to either of them!"

The Ōkubi looked to the long-haired Servant with dry stares. "You aren't still mad at us for accidentally getting dirt and mud in your hair, are you, Lady Semiramis?"

An involuntarily eye-twitch told them yes. "Why of course not, I know it was a mere accident during training, nothing at all to be angry over."

"She's still angry and wants me to punish you guys." Naruto concluded with a shrug of his shoulders before taking a combat stance. "Alright, guys, hit me with your best shot!"

Little time was wasted in following their summoner's command. Chokai's eyes glowed bright brown while his fanged jaws opened in a frightening roar. From the front came a literal wave of ever-rising stone. For a split second, Naruto thought of evading, but he stood his ground with his weapons held firmly in hand. Orange light burned from the dark metal, it erupted once they were set free from the human's palms and send directly into the oncoming rock wave. A grin formed on the teen's face as he watched the stony blast dissolve into orange-tinted smoke and rumble. His victory was short lived as a shadow loomed over him, what came next was the feel of an ice-world being dumped on him, and a ten lead weights being thrown at him.

Disoriented, he was a sitting duck for Chokai, who commanded the earth to rise up in the shape of a face which slammed into his gut with brutal strength. It didn't end there; a fist became an open palm that carried him into the air while squeezing his body like a vice grip. Naruto could taste blood in his mouth, acting fast he plunged one of his blades into the stony armor while pouring all his chakra into it. There was a sizzling sound followed by cracking then the rocky limb broke apart, a mixture of cracks and acid burns eating away at the fragments. Looking upward, he saw a trio of watery bullets heading his way; regaining an internal sense of balance, he swung both weapons outward intercepting the attack. Steam boomed from the interaction of the blade and the water. Even as his feet hit the ground, Naruto readied his body for the next attack.

What came was a laser beam composed of pressurized water. He'd seen Teshio's "water cutter" as she'd called it, a beam of fast-moving water that could cut through rock and people with frightening ease. Again, the sensible thing would have been to run away, but Naruto decided to do the stop thing. The whole of his Kitsune-ken hummed with orange light. Bringing them up in a cross shape, he braced himself as the water beam came upon him. His ears buzzed with the sound of water being evaporated while his arms groaned in slight protest at the pressure they were being put under. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, especially with Chokai getting ready to move in.

A literal cloud of steam and orange-tinted wind exploded from the point of contact between the blades and the water beam. Teshio ceased her attack, knowing if she didn't then there would be consequences, namely her getting another gash to the face. Naruto's caution proved founded as barely a heartbeat later, the second Ōkubi burst through the ground; Chokai's body covered in a dirt brown rocky exterior that Naruto had the displeasure of going up against. The task of breaking it was hard, but not impossible, especially once he set his mind to it.

His right blade swung outward, creating a deep gash along Chokai's forehead, the demon head continued to press forward in spite of the sizzling pain. Though he stumbled, he regained his bearings and aimed his horns directly at his opponent. The young shinobi stood firm and held out his blades, stopping the charge attack dead in its tracks. Naruto's feet dug into the soil as Chokai put forth all of his supernatural power into running him down, yet he stood firm as a mountain against the demonic head. Bloody red met determined blue in a clash of wills. Though focused on the deadlock, Chokai couldn't help but smile inside at what he saw - pure determination, the likes of which he hadn't seen in what felt like ages. That determination manifested in the blades which exuded a bright orange-tinted glow. Snarling in pain, Chokai broke off and reverted all of his chakra to his horns in order to stave off the acid currently eating through his rocky armor and into his body.

The Kitsune-ken were quickly moved in the opposite direction, the blades parallel to one another. From them came reddish-orange arc-shaped projectiles that collided with the incoming jet of water. Cutting through the explosion of steam were two more projectiles aimed directly at Teshio. Two compressed blasts of water left her mouth, canceling out the attacks. She didn't wait for the resulting steam cloud to clear, she went straight for the attack with another beam of water that split the ground where the blond had once been standing. Instead of the Kitsune-ken, a set of kunai and shuriken were in his hands; they glowed deep blue before he threw them directly at her. Teshio reformed the water cutter into an axe-like blade which held in place by her mouth. A quick three-sixty spin and the empowered projectiles been knocked off to different directions.

Chokai came in just in time to stop the teen's frantic running. Naruto merely cursed as his feet unexpectedly sunk into the ground, which crumbled inward beneath him. Seeing the horned Ōkubi heading straight for him with its horns at the ready, Naruto merely closed his eyes and focused as he slammed both blades into the ground. The right blade grew brighter, a second later and Naruto jerked his arm upward, sending a five-foot wave of blazing chakra directly toward his opponent. He grinned in seeing Chokai continue to charge headlong into the attack, confident he could weather it.

Seconds before the two made contact, the energy slash exploded into an orange mist which washed over the dark-skinned demon head. A cry of shock went out as the demon head felt its eyes begin to burn. In the short window of time that followed, one of the chained blades wrapped itself around Chokai's horn; all he could do was cry out in alarm as he lost control of his body and was hurled through the air directly into his sister. With the speed and force behind the swing, Teshio was dazed and hurt, an act that made him hate himself for. His concern was short lived as he felt something powerful yank him by the horns and began to pull him in a certain direction. Cracking his eyes open, he was greeted to quite a sight.

"Rasengan!"

Four times since committing themselves to the blond genin had Chokai been hit with his signature jutsu. He had to admit, the attack lived up to its boasting, and Naruto had developed quite a number of ways to use it. Screaming in open agony, the red-colored Ōkubi was sent soaring backwards, eventually skidding across the ground leaving a trail before coming to a stop. Painful as the attack had been, it wasn't enough to keep him down. Teshio had recovered well and moved alongside her brother, ready to meet their master and his shadow clone in battle again.

"Enough, that's good enough for one day."

Immediately, the tension left all the combatants. Three sets of eyes looked to the approaching dark-haired Servant; her arms were crossed and though she wasn't smiling, they could sense an aura of approval surrounding her. "Naruto, using the constant steam and smoke created from your attacks as cover to create a shadow clone was a good idea. Even better, you managed to hide the clone underground and keep Chokai focused on you so that he never noticed it. Perhaps better than that." Raising her hand upward, she magically called forth the Kitsune-ken, a thin yet notable smile formed on her lips. "Finally, you're making _proper_ use of my dear creations. Well done."

"I could have done it fast if you'd just told me what they could do." Grumbled the blond, even though his smile and voice told her he was joking.

Semiramis returned the gesture by returning the weapons to him. Beside him, the clone puffed out of existence. "Where'd be the fun in that. This is your training mission, not mine. All I and the heads had to do is to push you where and when you're needed. Speaking of which, Chokai, Teshio," She'd be lying if she didn't say that she enjoyed the way the Ōkubi bowed to her when she addressed them. It was nice stroking of her ego; an innocently little urge she'd held onto. "You did well in today's session. Any injuries or lingering effects of poisons I will deal with."

"You have our thanks, Lady Semiramis."

"You enjoy that, don't you?"

Semiramis smirked at her Master. "Enjoy what?"

The blond ninja merely rolled his eyes, causing her to chuckle. It was nice to see this softer and gentler side of the Assassin, it was a far cry from the secretive and mysterious woman he'd accidentally summoned into the world going on over three months ago. His gaze flickered to his newly gained summonings. Chokai and Teshio took immediate notice of him and the concern in his eyes. Sympathy showed in their expressions as they floated toward Naruto, their heads still hung low in a bow of respect showing they held no ill will for the injuries they sustained while taking part in his training.

"You know, if you're gonna become Hokage someday, you're gonna have to get used to people bowing to you and showing you gratitude." Came the jubilant voice of the genin's mentor.

"I'd say he's due some slack. Besides, a little humility never hurts." Giggled a female voice that had Naruto blushing in a light pink color.

As far as royalty went, Semiramis was willing to say Tsukino ranked rather highly on the list. Or perhaps that was simply because she hadn't met that many of noble birth or some high-standing position save for her Master. The dark-skinned woman certainly had the compassion needed to rule, though Semiramis worried if she had the iron will and backbone required to make tough decisions. Semiramis pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind as she made her way over to Chokai and Teshio to begin their healing process.

"It seems taking these two in has proven to be quite the idea." Jiraiya noted, coming up upon her.

"Yes, I suppose even fools can have a bright idea every once in a while." Her gaze flickered over to Naruto, who was being treated by the white-haired daughter of the village head. "You must have noticed it, he was holding back."

"Well of course he was, this is a sparring match, not a death match. Besides, he's grown rather fond of these two." Laughed the sage. Somewhat surprisingly, Chokai and Teshio blushed in spite of their oddly colored skin. Semiramis found it a bit amusing that such creatures were capable of being flattered with serene words. "Next time, do you plan on personally sparring with him?"

"No, there are other things for me to do while we're staying here."

"Such as?" Jiraiya inquired with a raised eyebrow.

In her hand floated all the toxic liquids and substances that had seeped into the Ōkubi during their sparring match with the blond jinchūriki. It might have simply been the light cast by the setting sun, but Jiraiya could have sworn that the watery sphere glowed, bathed in the eerie light was Semiramis' smile. One look at her expression and most people would have taken to the heels running. "This village, while it may be small, it's remarkably well supplied. Paralysis, fever, a state of ever-lasting shock, or death in an incredibly long and painful way. Oh, this village hidden beneath the moon contains quite a number of things to be enjoyed. Truly, Jiraiya, you made the right decision in having us stop here. For once, well done."

Placing his hands on his hips, he looked back to his student and Tsukino. They certainly seemed to be enjoying the little break while Semiramis seemed vastly interested in judging the effects of her latest patch of poisons and toxins. Chokai and Teshio were rather forthcoming about its effects while they were battling their summoner and Master. Turning back to the face the sunset just beyond the mountains, he couldn't help but whistle. _Things came along rather nicely this time around. Now the question is, how long will our luck hold out? Ever since that run-in with Kumo's rogues, we've had a safe and easy run, but now, why am I feeling like we're about to step on the tiger's tail?_

* * *

At the very least Semiramis had given him almost an hour or two to think he'd hidden himself well. She supposed for all the hard work and training she'd give him that false praise, especially since Naruto had returned the favor by not disturbing her. It was a rather nice change-up from their earlier encounters when he'd barge in unaccounted doing her poison concocting and studies.

"Naruto, you can come out now. I promise I'm not working with anything _too_ lethal. Oh, and mind the smell, for a normal human it might be a bit strong so I apologize."

The sliding screen door slide opened, revealing the black-shirted teenager. "Um, actually, I've kind of gotten used to it."

That caught her off-guard a little as evident by the eyebrow she raised upon turning around. "Really? Then you're getting better."

"Couldn't you have just watched me fight Chokai, Teshio, your boney-"

"They're Dragon-Tooth Warriors."

"Whatever." Both of them rolled their eyes at his brushing off of official titles. Before, Semiramis would have been slightly annoyed, but now not so much. She'd certainly made the most of the spacious room in the guest house they'd been offered. The Toad Sage truly had not been kidding when he said that the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon treated visitors with the utmost respect. Semiramis certainly took full advantage of that hospitality to turn almost an entire room of their guest house into a laboratory. Honestly, it made Naruto wonder how she'd react to his apartment back home. It wasn't exactly spacious, and the idea of turning a portion of it into a lab where dangerous poisons and chemicals were cooked up…well, he already got a few complaints from the neighbors about being too noisy.

Granted, something told him the first person to knock on his door would meet his slit-eyed female companion. He could only hope he was there to keep her from killing the person on the spot, or using them as a test subject.

Before her atop a polished wooden table lay a familiar set of beakers and containers, in them were a variety of liquid substances Naruto dared not think about for fear of him getting sick. "Are you angry that I held back today during training?" He finally broke the ice, sitting about a foot behind her, careful not to do anything to break her concentration.

"…As Jiraiya said, it was a sparring match, not a real life or death battle." She sighed. "Besides, I'm glad you got more use out of the Kitsune-ken's poison functions. I made them specifically for the purpose of crippling and killing in mind. The issue from what I've gathered is you're shy to use them, and I believe I might be the reason for that." Her hands sat down the two vials as she turned to give the blond a sideways stare. "You see me, ruthlessly kill and use my chains for whatever I please, and I…believe it gives a bad impression, doesn't it?"

"N-No! It's just I see what you can do and I…well…" His hand went to his head as he tried to find the right way to explain his feelings. Talking to her had gotten easier in some aspects, and in others rather difficult. He wished someone like his sensei or Kakashi were with him. "Do you think it's stupid that I…I…I guess it's just I'm scared. The more I use the Kitsune-ken, the better I can get but I'm…I don't want to make a mistake and accidentally hurt someone I don't want to."

The Assyrian woman stared long at her Master without saying a word. Eventually, she turned completely around so she could face him. Whenever she looked to Naruto with that stern yet emotionless look on her face, he felt a mixture of awe and worry. Those were the times he remembered that his Servant was half-goddess thus he chalked up to some supernatural power she must have possessed. "You understand just how dangerous it is a power you have, and you fear it. Naruto," Her eyes slid shut and her hands fell upon her lap. "That is…actually good, because you fear that power, you have respect for it and caution when using it. If you went around flailing them about like a madman, then I'd gladly take the weapons away and not give them back until you learned some humility and caution."

"S-Seriously?" He seemed both happy and a bit scared at the same time.

"Quite, those who wield great power will either use it correctly or let it go to their heads. I can't begin to tell you how many legends in my world ended as a result of arrogance and overconfidence. It's incredibly pathetic to witness." Pipping one eye open, he jumped. The analytical light of her copper-colored orb was like a magnifying glass looking over every corner of his being. "Aside from that, you were fighting allies today, put you in front of an enemy and I believe you won't have nearly as much hesitation. I've seen enough of your memories to know when the time comes, you're willing to do what must be done, most of the time anyway. Luckily for you, I'm now here."

"You're making it sound like all I'm going to do is dump all the hard stuff on you." Grumbled the teen, crossing his legs and arms. Behind her stoic façade, Semiramis chuckled a little seeing a pouty child in place of her Master. "I _**am**_ a ninja you know, and I know that means doing some pretty shady things. Not to mention have you seen who I travel with?"

"Oh please, don't remind me that toad-loving buffoon. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Getting ready for some trip or something. That's actually why I came here." Naruto explained. "See, since Pervy Sage said he has some business that needs to be taken care of-"

"And you believe him?" Semiramis inquired with a raised eyebrow.

He held up his heads with a blank expression on his face. "Hey, I looked at his face and could tell this was one of those times when he was being serious. Anyways, he said while he's gone, Tsukino would be looking after us."

Semiramis stared at him with a drool stare of her own before lowering her head. "I see, so me and Tsukino will be watching over you while he's gone. Understandable and doable."

Naturally, he erupted. "Hey! I can look after myself! It's not like I need baby-wait, you're laughing." The grin that broke out along his face was ear-to-ear. Semiramis didn't mind letting him see her amused, he'd seen her smile and even laugh before, and he seemed to like it. "So, does that mean you'll come see the moonflowers with me and Tsukino tomorrow?"

"Moonflowers?"

"Yeah, remember? This village's famous flowers said only to grow under the moonlight? It's half the reason we…" For the first time, Naruto seemed to take notice of the fact the room was filled with a mixture of materials and plants that had no doubt been gathered from around Tsukigakure. In particular, his nose picked up familiar scents he'd first noticed while walking around the village and the surrounding mountains. "They're not poisonous and can't be used in making some weirdo-acid."

Now it was her turn to be defensive. "I can appreciate plant life that isn't poisonous or can be used to make a lethal concoction. It's just I've been so caught up in my work that I-"

"That's all the more reason to go see them with us! Come on, it'll be great!" He exclaimed with eyes on the verge of becoming stars.

Even though it was futile, Semiramis tried to put up some resistance. "You'll keep pestering me all night until I say yes, won't you?"

"Pretty much." Naruto grinned, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Then yes, I'll go see the moonflowers with you and Tsukino, but training tomorrow comes first." She then gestured her hands. The blond immediately picked up on her intentions upon holding out her hands. Materializing in his hands were the Kitsune-ken, and into her hands they went. "I'm going to make some more modifications to them, perhaps I can find a way to make it so one of them can be substituted for a shadow clone when making a Rasengan. Creating a clone and using it to balance out the chakra, it can get tiresome, not to mention predictable."

"Um, no offense, but that sounds like it'd be more of a thing for me to sort out." Noted the blond ninja. Something told Semiramis that he'd been expecting this question. "See, using shadow clones have kind of become second-nature to me, plus if something goes wrong, I've got a backup me ready."

Alright, she had to give him a point there. "Regardless, I believe the attempt is still worth it. Besides, the more usage you can get out of these blades, the better."

"I'd say I've gotten pretty good use out of the blades so far."

Shrugging in approval, Semiramis examined the two weapons with analytical eyes. Watching her, Naruto could only wonder what Tenten would have had to say about the Kitsune-ken; if he had to guess, Neji and Lee would have had to hold her back to keep her from injuring herself while examining them. Knowing her, she also requests Semiramis to either teach her or ask her for a few weapons for herself to reverse engineer. Naruto shuddered a little thinking what the twin-bun-haired girl would do with so much as a breadcrumb.

"Did you ever have to…physically fight when you were alive?"

Semiramis was glad Naruto had grown a bit bolder in asking questions, even if he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer. It helped that she herself had grown more comfortable with opening up to him, if only an inch or two by a time. "Personally, no, I never once engaged in what you could call true combat." Looking back at him, she smirked. "I had countless fools such as yourself for that." She was beginning to like that stupid grin he so often had on his face. Not that many people had ever looked at her in such a way and she felt obliged to return the favor. "Like any ruler, conflict is always a tool of last resort, or at least open conflict. If a matter can be settled quietly and quickly, then that is the route I will take it."

As expected, there was a notable pause before Naruto asked his next question, one he'd been holding off on vocalizing for a while. "So…how many times did you…do that?"

She stopped tending to the blades to face straight ahead, a feeling of hairs on the back of her neck rising. "If I answer you…would that change your opinion of me?"

"Nope. Why should it?"

With her back turned to him, Naruto couldn't see the thin upward tick of her lips. "Then know this, I did what I had to do to ensure the safety of my kingdom, just as I will do what I must to ensure your safety."

His blond head fell as he stared at the floor before flicking his gaze upward. "Alright, but…could you, well, I don't know…could you keep it at a level?" Semiramis finally looked back at him with a hard gaze that had him slowly breaking out into a sweat. "Look, I know you care about me-"

"As my Master, yes, yes I do."

 _ **Liar, it's something more than that.**_

Naruto ignored his inner demon and the Assassin's near automated response. Sucking in a quick breath, he placed his hands on his knees. He had a gut feeling how this conversation was going to go, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. "All I'm asking is, you be a bit…um…discrete when dealing with people. As in I can understand you only looking out for me but-"

"Stop right there." Her voice hadn't risen an octave, it was simply so direct that Naruto immediately followed the request. "Are you asking for me to show mercy to those who'd do you harm?"

"Didn't you do that when we were fighting Chokai and Teshio, and when we ran into them that afternoon? All I'm asking is, you don't kill everyone that comes after me with some horrible poison or whatever. I don't want us leaving behind a trail of bodies everywhere we go." He finally explained.

The Assyrian's eyes narrowed. "Are you not a ninja? Death is your trade, is it not?"

"I know it is," He calmly yet passionately shot back, looking at her with an edge in his eyes. His shoulders sagged a bit as he tried to figure out the best way to explain himself. "It's just...like I said, I don't want to leave a trail of bodies behind me wherever I go. I…I decided a long time ago I wanted to do something different than that, that I could do better than that."

A familiar glimmer lit up his eyes, giving Semiramis reason to pause. Years of politicking taught her how to maintain an excellent poker face, it helped in studying those around her and uncovering their secrets so she knew who she was dealing with. While her eyes remained focused on his, her mental vision was drawn to the seal hidden beneath his t-shirt. _How badly was his childhood colored over by that overgrown mammal? Did the people of his village really believe he had the potential to release it at any time to kill them all?_ In spite of having seen it for herself, Semiramis was still having trouble picturing this blond-haired fool willingly unleashing hell on those around him. No matter what, there was a part of her that simply couldn't see Naruto truly going berserk unless he was well and truly pushed to the edge. The more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable she became until she decided it was best to change topics. Even when focused, Naruto could be lead astray with the right word choice.

"You worry I will leave behind a trail of corpses, I assure you that is not a concern. After all, if I kill every foe we come across, who will I have to serve as test subjects for my creations?"

"What?!"

It was dark and a bit twisted, but she grinned at the frightened expression on his face. Naruto may not have been the sharpest man she'd met, but he was good at putting the pieces together when he saw enough of them. Most of the time anyway. "Yes, a handful that oppose us, I will not kill, especially if they prove as resilient as you. Just imagine what good test subjects they'll be? And it'll be all the better if their bodies contain ingredients that can be harvest and used to create new toxins and even potions. Ah!" She exclaimed, putting a finger to her chin. "The possibilities truly are endless."

Naruto gaped incredulously. "So you're saying you're going to keep a torture chamber with you?!"

"I'm a poisoner, Naruto, I practically _am_ a walking torture device, especially for those who annoy me." Sweat was beginning to visibly pool across his face. As much as Semiramis was enjoying herself, she knew the fun had to come to an end. Tsukino would likely be worried if Naruto awoke the next morning pale as a ghost and constantly looking at her with a mixture of anxiety and horror. Not to mention after coming so far in their relationship, she'd prefer a step forward instead of backward. "However, as your Servant, I am willing to do as you requested and show mercy, _**but**_ any enemy who poses too great of a threat I will handle."

"No, you won't." He fired back, taking a sterner stance before her. "We'll handle them, together. Got it?"

She managed to repress a groan, barely. "Naruto Uzumaki, some days I truly do not know what to make of you, and I don't know rather that should frighten me or intrigue me."

He retreated with a near proud expression on his face. "Good to know I've still got it! Back home, they called me the Number One Hyperactive Ninja for a reason!"

In all fairness, what came next was entirely his fault. "Jiraiya tells me the official title is actually Number One Hyperactive _**Knucklehead**_ Ninja." Why did he give to leave such an opening for her?

"It's still an awesome title!"

"Yes, for a court jester, not to mention you wear the outlandish orange to go with it." Semiramis cracked with a smug smile.

Before her, the genin quietly steamed until an idea crossed his head. He'd probably get a dose of acid or something to the face, but it'd be worth it. "You know, you're the last one to talk about looking weird. I mean, there's your hair, which can drag along the ground collecting grass, dirt, bugs, and all other kinds of crap. Not to mention I've already lost track of how many kids have played with it when you weren't looking. Oh, and then there's your original outfit, which looked like something you'd wear to a stupid dance. Not at all the kind of look for a badass wise queen from who-knows-where." He huffed with eyes closed, but because of it, he had missed her bangs shadowed her eyes from the light and the twitches of her strained smile. He also didn't see her raising her hand as her smile turned almost demonic.

Deep within his reconstructed seal, the Nine-Tails snorted in partial amusement and disgust. On one hand, for once he actually agreed with his host. On the other, he still needed to know how to properly interact with women.

Such as knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

Sighing, he resigned himself to another night of diverting strength to his idiot of a host's body. He was certainly going to need the healing power.

* * *

"Oh! Oh…oh my." Repeated the future head of the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon with eyes wide and her mouth shaped into an "O" in awe. As her home held a time-honored tradition to treat all guests and travelers with respect and courtesy, Tsukino had gotten to know a wide range of people. That said, Naruto Uzumaki and his…partner Semiramis were certainly out of the ordinary. To say they were an odd pair would have been an understatement, yet they fit together quite well. Tsukino personally saw them as being the sun and moon respectively, and as she stood before their assigned guest house, that comparison seemed more appropriate than ever. It was said that the sun goddess and moon god went their separate ways after an argument that spiraled out of control. When they met, some said disaster would follow. Stepping into the guest house, Tsukino could believe that.

The _smell_ was what hit her the hardest, arguably more so than the scratches, holes, and even burns on the walls. Yes, it made her skin crawl in ways that had Tsukino alert and ready for anything in spite of having full faith in Naruto and Semiramis. Actually, she was deeply troubled by her inability to sense _either_ of them. Carefully, she took her first footsteps into the house and down to the short hallway, all her senses alert as she opened her mouth to call out.

"Tsukino, the kitchen if you will! I have already prepared breakfast for myself and Naruto, feel free to help yourself!"

Strangely, hearing the voice of the dark-haired woman didn't quite put her at ease. "A-Alright, c-c-coming." Attempting to regain an air of calmness, she made a quick right then walked through the short corridor that finally led her to the home kitchen. "O-O-Oh, I…um, Semiramis, Naruto, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The Servant raised her hand. "Worry not, as for the damages you see, I deeply apologize. You have my word, I will repair them and have Jiraiya pay for any inconveniences upon his return."

"N-N-N-No, it's fine." Stammered the dark-skinned kunoichi, taking a place at the table. Over the two days they'd stayed at the village, Tsukino had seen Semiramis handle nothing but beakers, vials, and poisonous materials like a master. Seeing a plate of rice balls and bowls of soup came across as a bit of a shock to her, at first anyway. Semiramis continued to eat just fine while she took hold of a single rice ball and examined it. Taking a cautious bite, she quickly took another, finding it didn't taste all that bad. "Forgive me, when I came in, I was assuming the worst that something had happened to either you or Naruto."

"Again, my apologies. Last night, things simply went a bit…wilder than one would have expected." Calmly waved off the older woman, taking a sip of her tea. "As I said, I will repair the damage done to the home so it is usable for the next guests after my associates and I take our leave."

"Semiramis, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could teach me to perform the…pardon me, but you called it 'magecraft', correct?"

"Yes, well, I make no promises. Besides, I don't know much that doesn't involve poison or causing harm to another."

In spite of the somewhat tense mood, Tsukino giggled. "Yet you're claiming to use this same magecraft to fix damages down to the interior of this home and some of the furniture. In case you haven't noticed, I could use such things."

"Noted."

"Mmhphm."

Tsukino fixed the Assassin with a soft smile. "Semiramis, don't you think Naruto deserves a chance to enjoy breakfast as well?"

Still keeping her eyes shut, she threw her head back, her pointy-ears twitching. "Hm, you might be right, then again, I may just decide to have today's training be endurance testing. See how long he can last on an empty stomach and such, perhaps until lunch or even dinner."

"Mhhmpapahah!"

"Now that's just a _bit_ cruel, don't you think?" Tsukino giggled. "Whatever he said last night, I'm sure it wasn't quite that bad. Sure, Naruto can be a bit goofy, but his heart is always in the right place."

"Hamph huy, tsuhmph."

Semiramis finally directed her gaze to her Master. Her bound and gagged Master who was still glaring at her. The same Master she'd spent all night chasing, capturing, then putting in chains that left him feeling numb from head to toe. And yet somehow, he'd found a way to fight the venom in the small barbs, though not for her lack of trying. Naruto's constant squirming and half-hearted attempts to break out of the restraints showed either his body was adapting faster than she'd expected, or she'd slacked off. Neither answer really bothered her that much. Snapping her fingers caused the black cloth tied around his mouth to disappear. In response, Naruto stared at her with a blank stare.

"Semi-chan, you're mean."

Tsukino burst into full laughter as the Servant crossed her arms and looked away with a haughty frown. "Since you haven't had much interaction with the fairer sex, I shall educate you. Rule one, never insult a woman's looks, _especially_ if that woman possesses the capability to make your life hell."

"How about learning how to take what you dish out?" Naruto sarcastically remarked.

"Please you two!" Tsukino waved her hands frantically, trying to diffuse the conversation into civil manner with a nervous smile. "It's breakfast and they'll be plenty of time for you two to work out your spat on the training field!"

"Good point," Another snap of Semiramis' fingers and the chains dissipated. "Naruto, we're going to work extra hard today. That way, it'll make the flower viewing all the more special."

At first, he said nothing as he reached across the table snatch up a rice ball. Half of it was gone before he spoke again, and when it did, his voice had an edge to it. "You know, you're awful pushy for someone that said they never got into a personal fight before."

The daughter of the village head laughed again watching the Servant's face grow sour as she had no retort to him. Even so, Tsukino watched her inhale a quick breath and turn to him to press the argument further.

"LADY TSUKINO!"

Alerted by the shout, the normally peaceful and docile village heiress was on her feet with Semiramis and Naruto trailing close behind her, their expressions equally grave. The door slide opened revealing a tall and thin-skinned shinobi wearing a dark-gray chunin's vest. His short brown hair was matted with sweat and his dark blue eyes were wide with alarm. His legs wobbled where he stood showing he'd sprinted quite a distance to deliver the message. Said message more than likely wasn't anything good.

Showing she had the heart for leadership, Tsukino stepped forward and placed both hands on the shoulders of the panting ninja, looked straight at him with a serious expression. "Masaru, Masaru! I need you to calm down and tell me what happened. Is anyone hurt?"

"Y-Y-Yes! Um, a-actually no, w-well, no one from our village. It's just-" A quick glance in Semiramis' direction seemed to snap his mind into place. Not surprisingly considering the Assassin had that sort of…effect on people. "A-A man fell from the sky! I-I know that sounds strange but-"

"Take us there, now." The Assassin ordered, her beautiful face held cold yet stern glare while her lips were pressed in firm.

It was nice how Tsukino gave no protest to how assertive Semiramis could be at times. Naruto may not have known all that much about monarchs in spite of having spent a good deal around a few (good and bad), but something in his gut told him the white-haired girl looked up to his Servant. He certainly didn't blame her as while Semiramis had her rougher points, she sorta did live up the title of "Wise Queen". That said, she still respected Tsukino's authority as shown by her allowing the dark-skinned woman to take the lead. Naruto had a gut feeling it was a tactile decision as well, if anything happened Semiramis wouldn't hesitate to act.

Barely a minute later and they came to their destination - a thick crowd had formed around the supposed man from the sky. A few heads turned to find Tsukino and her entourage coming through and immediately parted ways for them. Well before they reached the center, Semiramis picked up the scent of blood, fresh. Her eyes immediately jumped to her Master, who caught her gaze and understood the seriousness in seconds. Their worries were confirmed when they came to the center.

Beside Tsukigakure's future leader lay a man, perhaps in his early to mid-thirties, a few feet from him lay a bird. A giant dead bird whose white feathers had been stained bright red with fresh blood. Similar colors dyed the man's chest and right leg and were forming into a puddle beneath him. Murmured whispers broke out as the villagers pointed at the injuries and torn clothing of the man.

"Someone, call the medical division, now!" Shouted Tsukino, attempting to cradle the man's head. Not just his body, but his black hair had been colored a darkening shade of crimson as well. Once it may have been tied up in a ponytail, but now it was sprawling out around him adding to the greasily image. His eyes just barely fluttered open, revealing pale green orbs that were rapidly losing the life in them. "H-Hey, if you can hear me, hang in there! Help's coming!"

The Servant's skin tingled when she felt the eyes of her Master fall upon her. All she did was give a short glance in his direction. A plea, not an order, a plea, yet another sign that Naruto was different than most magi from her world. Rejection should have been her first response, it wasn't. "Move aside, Tsukino, I'm not a medic but I'll do what I can to keep him from dying." _And telling me what in the hell do I have to contend with this time!_ She got to work the second her knees touched down upon the ground. Healing Naruto's scrapes and bruises had been one thing as they'd never been life-threatening, this man's wounds on the other hand were out of her league. As she said, at the least she could keep this stranger alive until actual healers arrived. Green light illuminated her hands then spread to the rest of the man's body. Semiramis was a second away from beginning the healing process until she felt a jolt run up her spine.

Snapping her head up, she peered through the crowd for the source of the discomfort. To her right, she found it. "Naruto!"

Their mental link had gotten better as before she'd even finished speaking his name, the genin was moving. Half of a dozen shuriken came shooting out of the crowd only to be knocked down with one swing of the Kitsune-ken. Naruto saw them lose their disguises and their shadowy forms bolt towards Semiramis, Tsukino, and the mysterious ninja. His right hand reached back into his kunai pouch while he directed the left arm blade to snake towards the attackers.

One of them cried out in agony as he fell to the ground, clenching his leg in pain. The rest stood before the smoke screen, caution keeping them locked in place though ready to move at a moment's notice. Such a moment came when they spotted Naruto darting to the far right, shouting for the villagers to move as he sprinted forward. Lying on his back was the wounded ninja, half-conscious as evident by his hollow groans.

"If you guys want him, you'll have to catch me first!" Shouted the blond, bolting as fast as he could through the villager and its people. _Oh man, I really hope we don't wear out our welcome with this!_ Past him flew several things, shuriken, rocks the size of his fist, and insults, yeah, plenty of insults. In turn, he shouted for the villagers to get out of the way as he ran, thankful, the earlier commotion seemed to have clued them in.

 _ **Do you have any idea where you're even going, idiot?**_

 _The outskirts of the village!_ Mentally shouted back the young shinobi. The ground beside his feet erupted, though not in an explosion but a collection of earthen spikes. Instinct jerked his body to the left where he felt a presence behind him.

"If you're smart squirt, you'll drop the corpse on your back and surrender." Barked a cold male voice.

Naturally, Naruto scoffed off his threat. "Or, you guys leave this village and I won't break all your teeth in."

The sound resembled metal twisting and hardening, all that he needed to hear to get his body moving. Sensing something, he looked ahead to find one of the invaders standing almost directly across from him. It was the first time he was able to get a good look at the assailants who'd invaded the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. Brawly and shirtless beneath a pitch-black jonin vest, Naruto almost wished the man was wearing something over his body; then he wouldn't have had to look at _something_ moving beneath the veins of the man's skin. For a minute, Naruto was reminded of Sasuke's Curse Mark, the comparison told him without a doubt what was coming next was going to be trouble.

Slamming the bottom of his palms together, the red lines focused and manifested into a metallic substance. In seconds, the metal condensed into a sphere that shot toward Naruto's chest. Cursing, the blond ninja spun his heel; he could feel the air part ways and a heat wave sonder his face as the metallic sphere continued onward. Where it ended up an explosion followed suit, blowing pieces of rock and wood all across the street.

 _Ooooh, we're SO going to have a lot to explain to Pervy Sage when he gets back!_ Jumping upward, he avoided another shot of the mysterious substance, but the danger hadn't yet passed. Snapping to his left, he saw what could only be described as a giant hammer heading his way. Naruto responded by swinging his left arm blade out to meet the attack, in response he left his right side exposed. He hissed in pain when he felt something hot and metallic loop around his ankle then yank him downward. As he hit the ground, his unlikely companion rolled over beside him, hacking and coughing from the strain.

"Pathetic, you thought you could outrun us while carrying another? Honestly, it's kids like you that leave me doubting the supposed superiority of the Five Great Nations."

Naruto did nothing but growl as the wounded man was pulled from his side and lifted by his throat by one of the invaders. He was at least two heads taller than Naruto with a well-cut goatee and mustache. Atop his face was a bandanna, Naruto didn't recognize the symbol on his headband. He stood at the head of a group of six men, all of whom were dressed in similar dark pants and black vests to him. Each and every last one of them looked at Naruto as if he were a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of their shoe. He hated it.

"You guys sure are talking big for a bunch of pricks who weren't able to finish the job the first time." Challenged the blond, getting to his feet.

"Hey, we caught what who we were after, didn't we?" Chuckled the leader, tightening his grip on the wounded stranger. "But that doesn't mean we're not going to take out the excess aggression on you."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he crossed his arms. "You so sure about that?"

 _ **POOF!**_

"Gah!"

"What the-"

"You…You little shit!"

"Ah, that's no way to talk to a kid." Laughed the second Naruto, sticking out his tongue. The goateed man tightened his grip on the clone, causing it to _poof_ out of existence before turning his glare back on Naruto.

"You guys didn't look awfully hard at that smoke screen. Talk about lousy." Bemoaned the teenager, throwing his arms behind his neck.

As he'd done last night, his words had awoken anger that was better left slumbering. Starting from the leader, the mysterious shinobi's bodies began to pulsate with red energy as he'd seen earlier. Naruto saw the substance moving through their veins followed by their bodies beginning to physically change. Peach and olive skin turned dark gray while others turned bloody red, speaking of red, their eyes gained a crimson tinge to them as well. Muscles bulged and canines sharpened, giving the men the look of beasts. Naruto took a cautious step back, the image of Mizuki after ingesting that secret potion from Orochimaru came to mind, and all the trouble it'd put him through.

"Kid," Barked the leader, raising his right hand. Before his eyes, Naruto watched a blood-like substance sip through his skin then harden into an outer coat his entire hand. What he was looking at was now a set of sharpening claws he had little doubt would rip the flesh off his body. "You've got ten seconds to tell us what we want to."

"Screw that!" Snapped the man beside the leader, raising his own fist, having transformed it into a mallet. "We go back, find that bitch who was healing him, kill her, the traitor, and anyone else that gets in our way!"

"Over my dead body!" Yelled Naruto, making a cross-shaped hand sign. "Shadow Clone-"

"Fire Style-Dance of the Crimson Destruction!"

He hadn't paid much mind to the house fire burning behind him, especially since he'd almost reached the goal of moving the coming fight to the edge of the village's interior where people wouldn't get hurt. When the flames suddenly roared and whipped out, Naruto turned his head back wondering what else he was going to have to deal with. What he saw were numerous flaming tendrils striking out and going straight for the attackers of Tsukigakure. The startled cries of the trackers caught Naruto completely off-guard, at least until the leader dashed through the flaming maelstrom coming straight for him.

Naruto readied himself to intercept, but someone else beat him to the punch.

 _ **Hehehe, well, well, well, who'd have thought I'd run into one of them HERE of all places.**_

He didn't have time to contemplate what his inner demon's words were as the ground before him split open, no, it _erupted_. Throwing his arms up, all Naruto could see was a massive red shadow rise upward from the earth. What came next was a monstrous explosion of steam and a groan of pain as his ears registered the sound of a fist connecting with a skull.

"Oh great, what the hell is going on now?!" The flames of the previously cast jutsu were still going strong, literally. Wide-eyed, Naruto watched as the assailants attempted to literally fight off the wildfires seemingly sticking to their bodies. Based on their screams of frustration and even horror, it was a losing battle. Quickly, he turned his head to the jutsu's caster, his mouth predictably went fell. "Woooah, you're…you're pretty big."

The newcomer's blood-red armor clanged as he turned to face the fourteen-year-year-old ninja. Despite the bottom side of his face was covered and he has no eyebrows, amusement showed in his light brown eyes. Naruto definitely recognized the insignia on his headband, that of the Hidden Stone Village. "You look like you could use a hand, mind if I jump in? I heard this village was known for its hospitality, but when I saw the explosions and heard the commotion I decided to do some investigating."

Breathing an invisible sigh of relief, Naruto grinned at the armored shinobi. "Help yourself!"

"You!" Both looked to their left to find the leader of the group had blown away the flames, albeit they'd left their mark on his body, which had turned from peach-colored to stony gray. Murderous fury blazed in the man's eyes, now tinged with red veins giving him a slightly deranged look. "You're going to pay for this, I swear it! Do you hear me, you armored freak!"

The newcomer cocked his head to the side, letting out a bone-cracking sound that satisfied him while it caused those around him feel intimidated or tensed, his right hand tucked inside his kimono. Then his eyes narrowed hard as was his voice. "Heard that before from the last guy who crossed me. Didn't do much, so let's see what you've got. I have some questions that need answers, and I'm not leaving until I get them."

* * *

 **For the record, Tsukino and Tsukigakure are somewhat canon, they're both from the** _ **Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3**_ **game. I've got one more little adventure planned for Naruto and Semiramis before they can return to Leaf Village, one involving Han, who I won't lie, is one of my favorite Jinchūriki. It's a shame we never got to learn his story, but that's what fanfiction is for, isn't it?**


	15. Chapter 14-Steam and Toxicity Pt2

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox **_

_**Chapter 14 - Steam and Toxicity Pt.2**_

* * *

Speed and power were two qualities that could make or break a battle, as well as what defined a fighter from time to time. There were those who lacked power yet could move as swiftly as the wind. In contrast, there existed those with the power to break apart the earth as if it were a piece of glass, yet they were as slow as a turtle. Ideally resting in the center were those who possessed both qualities. Maybe one had a slight edge over the other, but so long as both were possessed in moderation, the fighter was a force to be reckoned with. Naruto quickly discovered the mysterious armored warrior possessed both. In great quantities.

There was a red blur and the giant man was upon one of their attackers, or rather he'd already taken one out while moving to backhand a second. The blow connected with immense force, so much that Naruto could almost feel the pain himself just by watching it. Immediately, he was glad that the red-armored giant had made himself an ally instead of an enemy, not that he didn't have any faith in his own abilities.

Not all of the mysterious ninja were focused on the newcomer. The hairs on his neck stood up as the blond felt danger coming toward him. Leaping to the far right, he just narrowly avoided an oversized fist smashing into the ground where he once stood. Naruto didn't take the time to boast of his narrow avoidance, he went on the attack. Blue energy ignited along his blades as he charged through the dust toward his foe, sensing his presence through the dust and dirt. He wasn't prepared for the young genin to come down on him with as much force, as evident by his startled grunting as Naruto's blades slammed into his hardened skin. While the man snickered, Naruto grinned. The clash had told the blond something he needed to know about the attackers' mysterious powers - their skin wasn't just hard as steel, it was mostly likely steel-like in composition. His ears buzzed with the sound of metal grinding against itself.

The man had a split second to realize something was wrong, then the explosion came. At the base of the blade, orange light flashed then ran up the edge of the Kitsune-ken. All Naruto did was slid the blade barely an inch, but it was enough to ignite the flammable liquid flowing through his blades. He'd had time to brace himself, his foe had not. Both of them were thrown back, but Naruto was able to rebound faster than his foe could. His left-hand blade extended itself almost four feet as he lunged forward. Luck was on his side as the ninja was caught off-guard, and paid for that with a bloody gash across his chest. Shock manifested in his eyes as he realized the genin's weapons were able to pierce his harden skin.

"You're going to pay for this, you little bastard." Snarled the man, placing a hand against his bleeding wound. With the same blood in hand, he formed several hand signs. "Ninja Art-Blood Armament: Impalement!" His hands finished forming the tiger sign, and from between his fingers and palms came a red light. Naruto's hair stood on end and his eyes widened as he watched the blood in between his palms concentrate and materialize into a shape - a spear.

"You can manipulate your blood as a weapon? That's…kinda of gross and cool." Noted the whisker-faced boy, his feelings mixed about that jutsu. It was the last remark he was able to get out before his enemy lunged at him. A single step back and his life was saved, for the moment. The blood spear came back around from his right, and again, Naruto dodged it. All of the hard, nail-biting training he'd done with Semiramis came back to him, and paid off. He waited for the opportune moment to strike, once it came, he took it. Strong as the spear might have looked, against his blades it shattered like glass. "Hah! Not so tough now, are-" Cursing, he jerked his left arm up, just in time to avoid the spear-tip chain that was heading straight for him.

The ninja in front of him wasn't ready to be forgotten about. The shattered fragments of the blood spear hovered in mid-air for a few seconds before reforming into a pair of sickles. Naruto met the attack with his own weapons. His blue eyes stared back into the infuriated red of his opponents. The latter widened in shock when the blood sickles gave out under the burst of energy from the Kitsune-ken. No time was wasted in the slashing of the short blades, a perfect-x formed across the body of the mysterious ninja. Immediately, he turned his attention to the direction where the chain attack had come from, sure enough, another of the mysterious rogues was coming right for him. This time, he was sporting a blood-made sword in his hands.

Laying his weapons parallel against each other, Naruto ran headlong toward the opposing ninja.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Naruto didn't bother to bask in the sound of his accomplishment, he had too much adrenaline pumping through his veins for that. His attention turned to the man, now staggering from the cut on his arm. In one twist, he delivered a hard spin kick to the man's side knocking him to the ground.

Air rushed past him, and with it, Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Biting his lip, he dared to turn his head back. His mysterious ally had driven one of the attackers into the ground, literally. From beneath his straw hat, his eyes glanced at the blond.

"Watch out for their blood attacks," he began, standing up while flexing his hand. From what little Naruto had seen, if the stranger wanted to, he could easily shatter boulders in a single punch, to say nothing of a human's skeleton. "Their blood has now become poisonous, if it keeps into your system, it could be bad, really bad."

Normally, after hearing such a statement, Naruto would have shivered in slight fear. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was the reckless type and getting himself a scratch or two was probably within the realm of reason. Due to recent events, he didn't have such worries. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that! Trust me, big guy, my body's pretty sturdy, _especially_ against poison! I doubt it's anything to worry about!"

"You little…how dare you, how dare you mock us!" Screamed one of the mysterious ninja, weaving a set of hand signs at startling speeds. They ended with the snake sign. "Blood Armament-Consuming Maw!" Both hands shot outward, the red veins now glowing bright crimson. From the palms, the fingertips came a blood-like construct, part-liquid and part metal. The blood-born snake was truly massive, and coming at them with speed rivaling or even surpassing that of an arrow.

Naruto readied himself to react, but his red-armored friend was faster. And stronger, much stronger.

 _Holy crap!_ Mouthed the leaf ninja with a gobsmacked expression, watching the stranger literally _punch_ through the oncoming snake. Steam bellowed from his armor, in particularly his elbow. _Rocket, he's like a human…steam-powered rocket!_ In the blink of an eye, the attack had been defeated, and in another blink the armored-ninja had landed his counter-attack. Once more, Naruto could feel his teeth rattle watching his ally deliver an uppercut that no doubt shattered the jawline of their attacker. He soared high, blood and teeth trailing him on his way up. Awe-struck as Naruto was, his senses hadn't completely nulled. Blood pumping, he spun to his right, his Kitsune-ken out and humming with chakra. His ears buzzed again, but this time with the sound of his own weapon deflecting another. Flipping his left-hand blade back into its proper grip, he let instinct guide him in thrusting it forward.

The results were immediate in the eyes of his opponent. One minute, they were narrowed in rage, and the next wide in shock. Gnashing his teeth, the genin dragged the blade out, leaving a mixture of orange and red in its wake. Another kick and the body went done.

 _ **Pathetic, a kick instead of a stab. You're still so soft, brat!**_ Snapped the blonde's unwilling "guest" with a voice dripping with venom.

 _Hey! I'm actually trying to be tactful here!_ Fired back the human as he engaged a pair of blood-wielding foes. Dangerous as it may have been, he'd gotten somewhat used to having these "conversations" with the Nine-Tails. _If I kill them, we won't be able to get any information out of them! Wouldn't that put us in an even worse position, furball?_ Even with his life in mortal danger, he took the moment to enjoy the conversational victory over the demon fox. He didn't worry about the condition they were in, for he knew Semiramis would find some way to get them to talk. How she would do so, Naruto didn't particularly want to know, but he had faith in his Servant.

 _ **Faith, such a stupid concept. Don't worry though, since HE's here, you should be able to survive this little encounter.**_ Came the Nine-Tails' voice. If Naruto didn't know any better, it sounded almost…humorous. That piqued his interest.

Drawn by the thunderous sounds, Naruto glanced to his unknown but powerful ally. Power and skill, the armored warrior possessed them both and put them on display as he skillfully dispatched foe after foe. In spite of possessing powers the likes of which ordinary shinobi did not, none of the mysterious attackers seemed able to doing anything more than annoying the hat-wearing man. Curses and slurs flew from their lips almost nonstop as they tried and failed to pierce the big guy's armor, which held out remarkably well against their blood-composed weapons. Attempts at finding the chinks in his armor were proving to be as easy as one would have expected. Clearly, the armored warrior had dealt with enemies attempting to do the same, and they'd fared no better than the blood-wielding ninja were now.

Steam was nearly omnipresent in all of his attacks, either as a distraction or part of the attack. Naruto could hardly believe what his eyes were able to glimpse as he continued fighting for his life. He felt the temperature steadily rising, sweat forming across his brow. It was a testament to the power wielded by the armored ninja.

Said ninja's eyes met his. The blond nearly jumped in his skin seeing the hardened look in his eyes before he literally charged for him. "H-Huh, hey! Wait! I'm on your side!"

One arm stretched out catching the genin by the waist, from there, he went up, literally. Mouth hung open in a startled scream, the blond flailed about while the armored ninja carried the two of them into the sky. Propelling them was an intense burst of steam coming from the furnace-like contraption on his back. As unbelievable as it sounded, Naruto couldn't help but compare it to a jet-pack. Strike that, it might as well have been one.

Glancing down to the ground, he realized his life had just been saved. His heart skipped a beat watching a number of blood-colored spikes tear through the ground like a surging tidal wave. There was no way he could have survived such a blow, not unless sprinting at full speed was of any help. Buildings collapsed into splinters sending up dust and debris all over the place.

"I…owe you one, mister." Gulped the young blond.

"Think nothing of it, by the way, the name's Han." He was certainly experienced as evident by his nonchalant chuckle. It reminded Naruto of his own one-eyed sensei. The comparison oddly put him at ease. "Think we should move the fight to another location? Trust me, these guys aren't the top to care about collateral damage so things could get pretty messy."

"Then let's move the damn fight! Most of the villagers can't fight, and those that can won't stand a chance against these guys!" Declared the whisker-faced teenager. "If you've got a plan, then I'm all ears for it!"

Han chuckled again. After such a short time, he seemed to have grown fond of the blond. "That prick with the goatee?" Thanks to his steam propulsion, they maintained a good enough distance off the ground so their attackers couldn't get at them. They couldn't stay in the skies forever. Naruto's eyes found the supposed head ninja kneeling at the back of the assembled group. He'd seemingly led the others in the spike attack that would have claimed his life had Han not acted. "Think you can take him?"

"I'll have him crying like a baby if you can get me close to him."

The Hidden Stone ninja let out a hearty laugh. "You know, I'm starting to like you, kid."

"The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Declared the Leaf ninja.

A firm hand gripped Naruto's back. _Yep, without a doubt, this is HIS kid. Heh, I'm feeling nostalgic right now._ Thought the armor-wearing ninja, his lips turned into a smirk hidden behind his mask as a memory of red-flaming haori with familiar kanji flashed his mind before running the calculations in his head. "In that case, consider this another step on your path to the hat! Fly, Naruto Uzumaki!" As he'd done countless times before, Han fired up the steam, the white substance exploding out through the vents in his armor turning him into a red-colored twister in the middle of the morning sky. A split second later and a dark blur was launched from the twister.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One became six, and in the hands of those six were gleaming blue blades strong enough to tear through flesh and steel alike.

The dozen or so dark-dressed shinobi saw them coming in fast and attempted to react, but Naruto and his clones had become human bullets thanks to Han's throwing strength. Bodies crashed into the ground, hard. Several went rolling along the ground, some leaving blood stains in their wake along with half-muted grunts and shouts of angry and disorientation. There was one outlier though.

Mr. Goatee had seen Naruto coming. Seconds before the two shinobi made contact, their eyes found one another. Determined blue met cold red, and then metal collided against metal. Naruto's arms throbbed in slight pain as his target had managed to successfully parry his attack, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. Landing on his feet, he was already twisting his body around ready to strike, but so too was his opponent. Naruto grunted in effort as instead of going on the attack, he found himself on the defensive, doing his best to stave off being impaled by a blood-red drill-like lance that had once been his opponent's right arm.

"What the hell kind of jutsu is that?" Snarled the blond, doing his best to keep his strength up. Seconds after uttering the statement, did he realize his enemy was only using _one_ hand to keep him at bay, while Naruto himself was using both.

The other hand came up, a blood-red limb that glowed with sickening light. For the first time, the lead ninja grinned at him. "A type of ninjutsu my people have worked long and hard to perfect it! Be honored that you're going to die by it!" The light in his palm blazed brightly like a flash bomb before the blood shaped itself around his fingers. Instead of a human hand, the man's left arm had now become a grotesque set of claws, the likes of which reminded Naruto of something out of a horror movie. "Blood Armament-Hand of Murder!"

He felt power well before the attack could even come close to his skin. Blue eyes shifted between the grinning face and the approaching claw, in a split second, a choice was made. While proud of her creations, Semiramis had warned Naruto not to rely on the Kitsune-ken, Jiraiya had told him the same. Naruto had enjoyed learning how to fight with the falchion-like blades, but there were times he wanted to let his fists do the work for him, this was one of those times.

Instead of flesh, the transformed hand tore through nothing but air. Wide-eyes watched as the genin fell backward, sweat caking his face but not one wound on his body. His fingers crossed in a familiar sign.

"Gah! Summon as many clones as you want, it won't make a-"

"Look out down below!" Bellowed a deep masculine voice that caught the attention of the clones and ninja currently fighting on the village's outskirts.

Han's hands had been pulled back as he descended toward the bloody crystal field. A line of steam trailed from the exhaust ports on his back, propelling him downward. Seconds before making contact, he thrust both of his hands downward.

What came next was like an earthquake mixed with a tornado. The ground shook as if it were a rattle while a literal wall of dust and rock fragments were blown outward, blinding all the fighters present. Having been ready for it, somewhat, Naruto and his clones shut their eyes while their enemies were caught flat-footed. And then their feet were swallowed by the ground, literally. At first, it felt like falling into quicksand, with the corresponding loss of movement adding to the feeling. All of the bloody spires shattered, revealing Han kneeling in the ground with his hands completely buried in the earth.

"Earth Style-Sliding Terrain!"

Seconds after shouting the technique's name, the combatants learned where the title had come from. Shocked gasps left countless mouths as the ground beneath their feet began to move. Truly, it was like the entire patch of earth they'd been fighting on was being slid across the landscape, like a playing card or sheet of paper being slid across a table. The landscape flew by as if it were a movie reel, a true testament to the amount of power that the armored shinobi possessed.

Even with his feet immobilized, the lead ninja wasn't ready to surrender. Twisting his body around, he glared holes at the orange-eyed ninja. His transformed left hand took aim at the hunched over man.

"I don't think so!" Shouted one voice before a hard body slammed into him.

"You think we're just going to let you take such a cheap shot!" Seconded another, the clone grabbing his left hand and bending it away from Han. More clones followed, the original getting lost in the pile-up causing the blood-wielding ninja to curse.

Behind his mask, Han smirked in watching Naruto and his clones keep their enemies preoccupied. _The intel was on the money, the kid does love the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and he's pretty damn good at it._ Throwing a side glance to the shifting surroundings, he estimated they were almost a good half mile away from the Hidden Moon Village. It was good enough for them to resume the fight, or bring it to a close. He sent another surge of chakra into the designated patch of ground. "Earth Style-Crushing Grip!"

His voice was loud enough to be heard. Upon hearing it, the mysterious ninja let their eyes go wide, they recognized the jutsu and knew they had to act quickly if they hoped to survive. From his hands came a nearly invisible wave that spread through the ground.

 _ **CRA-ACK!**_

"I've seen your little iron-blood trick," Began the Stone ninja, keeping his eyes hidden beneath his straw hat. "It's pretty sturdy, sturdy enough you can take a boulder fist and get back up like nothing had happened…but _I_ am on a different level than my comrades. They call me the _Steam Roller_ for a reason."

There were no lies or falsehoods in his declaration as the truth manifested in the jutsu's aftermath. Over half of the invading ninja had ceased struggling against the clones and were instead groaning in pain as they came to grips with the fact that their ankles and feet had just been crushed like grapes. Blood sipped through the cracks in the earth. In their moment of hesitation, the clone's struck, drawing their own Kitsune-ken and running the edges along the shoulders or going for flat-out impalement. The poison within the duplicated weapons seeped into the bodies of the attackers.

"Hm, seems I missed one." Mused the steam-wielding man, taking note of the continued struggle between the real Naruto, his clones, and the lead ninja.

Mr. Goatee managed to throw off Naruto and his assorted clones. His red-skinned body glistened in the dust and morning sunlight like some sort of surreal statue. Sweeping his gaze around the battlefield, he snarled. "You know, I came to this backwater village expecting to be done before breakfast. Thanks to you bastards, I'm now running behind schedule."

"Ah, you're feeling hungry, aren't you?" Chimed in one Naruto, his smirk taunting at the enemy.

A second spoke up holding up his knuckles. "We've got just the thing to feel you up, a specialty of ours we call an ass-kicking!"

He snorted. "Tough talk brat, but without the big man over there you're nothing but a squirt with a loud mouth!"

Han's neck cracked. "Alright, I think we've let you do enough-" Both arms flew out to the left, just in time to catch the giant serpent that burst from the ground. A low grunt came from the older man as he found himself seriously struggling against the animated beast.

Seeing the struggle, Naruto directed his attention to the lead ninja. Every instinct in his body told him to attack and that's what he did. Unfortunately, his unified attack was seen from a mile away. Chakra pulsated through the ninja's body, then exploded outward as a crimson-tinted pulse that threw Naruto and his clones back against the ground. Several of his clones poofed out of existence while a handful remained. Their anger matched their creators.

"Blood Armament-Red Life Enforcement!"

Though some were on the edge of consciousness and others had outright slipped into the realm of sleep, they all reacted. In unsettling unison, the bodies of the invaders all jerked as if some plug had been jacked into their bodies. From their open wounds rose their blood, glowing an unearthly red that made Naruto and Han's skin crawl. The blood viper the latter had been holding off disintegrated into red droplets that were quickly absorbed into the head ninja's body, which had begun to bulk up as the supernatural blood was absorbed into his skin. The veins along his skin turned black and the coloration began to spread to the rest of his body, turning it pitch-black.

"Naruto, stop him!" As the words left his mouth, Han sped towards the transforming man, his fist outstretched and bellowing steam as well.

Two things happened within moments of each other. One was the lead ninja's arm sprouted a black-iron blade, and the second was Naruto and his clones resumed their charge attack. The blade extended, cutting through them all until getting to the original, who threw himself onto the ground avoiding the organic weapon's edge. Turning his attention to the charging Stone ninja, the muscles in the man's right arm bulged, then he threw said limb forward.

Spider-web cracks manifested beneath the feet of the two men. Behind his mask, Han smirked. "Been a while since anyone stood up to one of my punches, but don't get too cocky!" More steam blew from the exhaust on his elbow, allowing him to overpower the adversary ninja.

Biting back a snarl, the black-bodied man struck out with his left arm. "Shut the hell up, you disgusting freak! I'm twice as strong as you are!"

With minimal ease, Han parried the attack. "You've got some nerve calling me a freak, least I don't need to take some magic drug to get my power."

"No, you just have it-" Rather than press his attack on Han, the ninja turned around finding a new wave of clones coming at him. Hands morphed into claws which were swung about in a wide arc. Unlike before when the clones dispersed, these clones remained, blood spewing from their countless cuts and lacerations. "The hell!? What kind of-gah!" The first one tackled him in the chest, the rest followed suit. It was a dog-pile the likes of which only a rookie ninja would have resorted to. And yet, somehow it couldn't be overcome with sheer brute strength. That left one option, "You annoying little shit! Get the _**hell**_ off of me!" Roared the gurgled voice of the ninja.

Though each spike varied in size, their sharpness to be admired. Several of the clones gave strangled cries before they dispersed into clouds of smoke. Red eyes searching the shifting white haze for the bloody remains of the original; instead of being impaled, he was standing a few feet away, grinning at him alongside another clone.

"Brat, I'm going to enjoy ripping that grin off of your face!" Shouted the man, holding up his now glowing hands.

"Provided you're even able to move your arms after this." His fingers came together in the ram hand sign.

As the spikes were sliding back into his body, the ninja realized something was wrong. Wide-eyed, he glanced down into the collection of spikes he'd manifested to defend himself. Attached to several were paper-tags with odd, near alien markings. They glowed red before sizzling, and then came the _pain_. Snarling in agony, he tore at the seals, now attached to his transformed skin. It was like attempting to scoop up lava, a feat not possible even with his enhanced durability. His struggles came to an unexpected end as an unseen force seized his arms and held him in place in spite of his struggles.

"Let me go, you overgrown tin can!" Shouted the foreign ninja.

"Nah, you fellas loved bragging about that little power of yours. Let's see it stand up to the strength of one of the strongest ninjutsu ever created." Came Han's laidback voice before turning his attention to Naruto. He had to admit it, his set up for the Rasengan was…unusual, but not without reason. As he watched the clone kept his hands stationary above the original's right hand, the blue orb took shape. _Ah, I see, he needs the clone to stabilize the chakra since he's not quite at Minato's level. Well, I guess genius does skip over a generation or two, but the kid's certainly got his old man's makings in him._

The Stone Village ninja tipped his hat as if in silent mourning seconds before the blond ninja declared his attack. His stone golem kept the struggling enhanced ninja in place, the poisonous tags still eating away at his skin. All he could do was cry out in sheer rage before the swirling mass of chakra slammed into his gut. With the golem holding him down, the man could do nothing but take the full brunt of the attack, every second of it being nothing but pure agony. After almost a full minute, Naruto's attack ended, and by the venture of the stone construct, the man was still standing, albeit that wouldn't last long. Blood spilled from his lips as the transformation began to recede, revealing cut and bruised skin.

Hateful eyes looked up into determined blue. "You…disgusting…little…"

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

For the second or third time, Naruto winced at Han's dismissive brutality in dealing with the mysterious ninja. The stone golem fell apart seconds after both its fists slammed into the lead ninja's head from both sides. His eyes rolled back then his body fell to the side.

"Pretty impressive, a bit crude, but impressive, Naruto Uzumaki." Stated the armored ninja, walking over to the young blond.

"Thanks for the compliment, and thanks for the backup." Laughed the Leaf ninja. "I seriously owe you one, Han."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Truth is I was actually on the trail of these guys." He motioned to the unconscious man before looking to the remaining eight men. All of them were in a similar state as their lead. "They've caused quite a bit of trouble for the Hidden Stone Village, and I was sent to make them stop. Granted, this isn't quite how I imagined things going."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

Before answering, Han picked up their downed foe and throw him over his shoulder. Given his vast size and strength, it looked as simple as picking up a pebble. "I'll explain more once we get back to the village. Preferable over drinks or something. I hear the Hidden Moon's village's very hospitable."

The jinchūriki grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

 _He's brought back a friend._ Was the first thing Semiramis had thought upon sensing a second non-hostile presence coming up alongside her Master. Then she saw what, or rather who, the presence was. _A very big friend at that._ Not a second later and she added intelligent to the description. The addition was born from her eyes meeting those of the armored man, all it took was one look for her to realize this man who'd accompanied her Master was not of the big and dumb variety. As he looked back at her from across the field, Semiramis realized he'd made a similar analysis of her. _Naruto, it seems it is your fate to attract those with brains to make up for your lack of them._

"Hey, Semiramis! I, um…woah, I kind of don't know how to say this." Began the whisker-faced teen, scratching his cheek. With a nervous chuckle, he turned his attention to the…stone coffins, coffins on wheels, that had been trailing behind him and his giant ally. "Oh, by the way, this big guy here is-"

"Han, Han of the Hidden Stone." She concluded, looking to the big man. "Your…associates arrived sometime after things went to hell and informed me of your mission." Her old instincts kicked in, causing her to bow. "Thank you for aiding my…partner…and bringing me back some _test subjects_."

Han caught the insidious smirk that manifested on the black-haired woman's face. "Um, is she-"

"She's like that." Whispered the younger male. "Just…get used to it."

"Eh, I've seen worse. My cousin's a directorial little bastard." Answered the older man with a shrug.

"Ahem, as usual, disrespecting our Lord Tsuchikage, it seems getting you out of the village didn't change one little thing." Snapped a stern male voice. As Semiramis had indirectly revealed, she wasn't alone in her waiting. From the side came another Hidden Stone ninja, his red-sleeve and light brown flak jacket giving him away. The twin scars running along his right cheek to his ear were quite eye-catching, and combined with his scowl, the man gave off a rather unpleasant aura. It deepened as Han merely laughed, and then vanished into a defeated sigh. "Thank you for bringing back some prisoners for us to interrogate, this may be the break we needed."

"Actually, Ontake, half the credit goes to this kid here." Naruto was unprepared for the attention to fall on him, which was exactly what Han wanted. It was amusing to watch the formerly boastful and energetic blond become flustered under the attention of the village heads and his own ally. Brief as it might have been, Han caught the way Semiramis' lips tucked upward in an approving way.

"Letting a kid like this do the heavy-lifting." Snorted the jonin. "You're not slipping on me, are you?"

"Hey, just become I'm not six-feet and decked out in some big bulky armor, doesn't mean I can't kick some ass!" Defended the kid in question.

Seeing where things were going, Semiramis decided to step in. "We can settle the matter of credit for another time. For now, we have more pressing issues, gentlemen. Tsukino."

When Naruto had last seen the dark-skinned girl, she was understandably shaken. Internally, he bit his tongue on acting so rashly and leaving Tsukino practically floating in limbo in regards to the safety of her village. To her credit, when their eyes met, she gave him the best smile she could manage. "W-Well, the…guest we had fallen from the sky is currently being treated at the village clinic. Semiramis did quite a good job on him." At the sound of her giggle, the long-haired woman visibly stiffened, as she felt Naruto's grin upon her. "As for these…men, um, while we do have a prison, I'm not quite sure it's big enough to hold _all_ of them."

"That is where we come in." Ontake spoke up, his gaze focused on Han. "We're going to reinforce the village's prison to make sure none of these bastards can escape before they can do any talking."

"Of that, you all can leave it to me." Declared the slit-eyed woman. Wordlessly, she walked past Han to examine one of the mobile stone coffins he'd brought with him. Her finger ran along the rocky surface. She felt Naruto shiver, which brought a small smile to her lips. "I'm…quite good when it comes to making men such as this lot talk. By the afternoon, I'll have all the information we need. In the meantime, Naruto, watch over our guest. I'll join you, Tsukino, and those of you from the Hidden Stone sometime later so we can pool our information together. Is that an ideal for everyone?"

When she turned back to face everyone, they looked like they'd just witnessed an execution. Outwardly, she maintained her passive face while inwardly, she couldn't help but grin. Their reactions marked a nice return of formula for her. Semiramis would have bit her tongue than admit she was turning _soft_ ; now, by some divine grace, she had a chance to earn her edge back. By her estimates, she had about four hours or so before a meeting could be conveyed. More than enough for her to "get back into the groove of things" as far as she was concerned.

So far, this was turning out to be a rather interesting day so far.

"Your partner's a bit of a sadist, isn't she?" She heard Han mention, his voice sounded in deadpan.

"Eh, sorta. But deep down, she's got a heart, trust me." Snickered Naruto.

Semiramis resisted the urge to scowl. _Note to self, find some way to poison Naruto to prevent him from talking too much. To Irkalla with the giant red rat in his-wait, a moment._ Straightening up, she switched her gaze to Han. Though he was busy conversing with Naruto, who seemed quite liken to the large man, Semiramis sensed something amiss. He was massive and skilled enough to hold his own, that made him a potential ally…and a potential enemy. Something about him made her skin crawl in ways that put her nerves on edge. It was decided in a heartbeat she'd keep an eye on the newcomer, if only for Naruto's sake, and she'd have to keep her worries to herself until they were confirmed or debunked.

"Ontake, come with me if you will. Tsukino, see to Naruto's potential injuries." She finally said, turning to face the whole group.

Almost a second after she'd finished speaking, the man in the coffin groaned as if slowly clawing his way back to consciousness. This didn't go unnoticed by Semiramis.

 _Hm, Ontake spoke of these people possessing some sort of bodily enhancements. How fortunate, I've been meaning to test some samples of the Moonflower._ Momentarily overcome by the thoughts of the next few hours, the Assassin allowed a rare smile to grace her lips. It remained as Ontake took the reigns from Han and followed Semiramis, the villagers parting way for the pair. Several shivered in fear, feeling the dark aura slowly consuming the other-worldly woman.

"Um, Naruto…Semiramis isn't going to…go too far, is she?" Questioned Tsukino, looking to the blond with slight fear in her eyes.

He gulped. "Er…well, I…I…your prison's soundproof, isn't it?"

 _ **Relax,**_ Came the demon fox's voice. The fact that it was filled with malicious joy made Naruto's heart skip a beat. _**I'm sure the wretch possesses a poison or two that'll take care of their vocal cords. All that pain and agony…yet no way to scream as to alert anyone. Quite a dreadful fate, eh, brat?**_

Before the blond could give any commentary, the giant in red armor clapped his hands together. "Quite a woman you've got for a traveling company, Naruto." _Yep, I'm definitely spotting a pattern here._ Han thought sagely with a confident nod, a memory involved a curtain of red hair came to his mind. If he were younger and less experienced, he would shiver in great fear by now for recalling that image. It was that day Han, after surviving it, swore not to anger women again especially those who were too clingy to their partners. What did his people back home think he wore the mask for? Simple, to hide his nasty scars all over the lower half of his face from view, which they're served as proof of him had fought that scarlet demoness and lived. And his face wasn't the only thing that was scarred; his body armor had quite a story to tell. Just thinking of them caused a painful sensation of memory to come over him as he resisted the urge to rub his chin under his mask that hidden one of the facial scars. _Despite the sturdiness of my armor and body,_ _those chains sure punctured good and hurt like a bitch. But I'm not complaining now because I have feeling in my gut what these bastards going to have is worse than I was inflicted in the past._

At that moment, he almost felt pity for the ninja invaders who were going to have the worst time of their lives. _Almost_. Han had learned the hard way to not mess with scary women. But to the murderous ninja, they would soon learn that in the worse way possible.

* * *

"Um, you don't have to if you-"

"Naruto, I've rested long enough. Besides, I've caused you and this village enough problems already."

The white-haired female moved to speak before the blond could. Tsukino's smile is quite encouraging as she spoke with a voice brimming with cheer and confidence. "Our village prides itself on its hospitality so your stay here is of no trouble. Besides, Goichi-san, turning away someone in need goes against my personal code. The same goes for this blond goofball here."

The bandaged man couldn't repress the laughter building in his chest in watching the two teenagers. Hours ago, his green eyes had been close to flickering out, but now they brimmed with life, albeit there was some shade in them. "I suppose the stories regarding this village's kindness are true. Guess it's time for me to repay it." Sucking in a quick breath, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Given the amount of blood he'd lost and the extent of his injuries, a normal person shouldn't have been able to stand, let alone walk. Goichi wasn't quite normal, at least as far as ordinary ninja went. Still, as he took slipped on some sandals, his legs wobbled just a bit. Naruto caught sight of the wobble and moved to balance the man. "Heh, me a veteran ninja needing help from a genin. Talk about a fall from grace."

"Well, with all due respect, Goichi-san, you're no spring chicken." Offered the "princess" of the Hidden Moon Village.

Subconsciously, the older man scratched his chin, which contained a fair amount of fuzz to it. Earlier, his appearance had been masked by the blood he'd lost as well as the general chaos of things, but without both of those elements, a clearer picture was possible. While Tsukino might have been right, Goichi liked to believe he still had it in him to wield a kunai or two. He had after all managed to reduce the number of his pursuers from twenty to twelve. Though Naruto offered to help him through the short walk from the village's clinic to the central house, Goichi declined. Neither teenager argued with his decision.

As was standard, two chunin guards were waiting for the trio at the entrance and exit to the village's clinic. As Tsukino passed them all, occupants and patients alike respectfully bowed. Neither Naruto nor Goichi bothered to make a jab about it on their way to the central house where the meeting would take place.

The dark-haired runaway said nothing of the curious and cautionary stares he received along the way. Not even once they entered and were escorted to the central chamber. Naturally, all the eyes in the room fell on him, for the first minute or so.

After giving Goichi a quick glance, Tsukinari, the village head, directed his gaze toward his daughter. It was very easy to see the physical resemblance between the two, with the dark skin and white-colored hair. Granted, Tsukino did not possess the same jagged scar running from his left side jaw down to the neck as her father did. A testament that the village head had seen his fair share of combat in his career. His eyes softened upon seeing his daughter, give a nod of approval before taking her place beside him.

Semiramis looked as casual as one could, sipping tea and only popping an eye open to see her Master. Laid out before her were several vials and a metallic container. Naruto knew she'd explain them all once the meeting was in full swing. Breaking with Goichi, he took his place beside her.

Han and Ontake sat directly across from them. The steam-wielding ninja was still wearing his armor, and his hat too. Either they were glued to his person or Lord Tsukinari was willing to make an exception for the Stone Ninja. Semiramis guessed it was the latter given his fighting prowess and aura he seemed to possess. For Naruto, he simply deduced Han's armor and headwear to be like his own sensei's mask-one had better luck finding a penguin in a desert than getting them to remove them.

The previously wounded man took his place in the center of the room, putting all eyes on himself as he bowed. "I'll get straight to the point of this, my name is Goichi Nishimaru, a shinobi of the Village Hidden in Vines."

 _ **Snap!**_

Save for Tsukino, no one reacted to the four-feet map that appeared in the center of the room showing the Land of Moon and its surrounding. While the village was highlighted, so too was another landmass almost another country to its right. It wasn't quite small, but it wasn't that large either. Highlighted by a red circle was what was undoubtedly the land's ninja village.

"Cute trick." Stated Han.

"One of many." Drily replied the Servant, turning her gaze to Goichi, who had his head lowered. What information he was going to divulge, Semiramis probably already knew, that and more. "The Land of Peaches, or rather the Village Hidden in Vines is a decent-sized country, though not exactly one that commands great military respect."

"Out this far, none of the villages do, at least not the sort that draws much attention." Spoke the village head, crossing his arms. Tsukinari stroked his short white beard as his old eyes examined Goichi's body language. It reeked of unease and thinly veiled fear. "As with many villages, including our own, the Hidden Vine Village relies less on military strength and more on other means of income and service to get by. If I'm not mistaken, like the rest of the country, it specializes in farming and gardening, does it not?"

"You are not incorrect, Lord Tsukinari. While our village and country lacked military strength, it has made up for it in other ways." Goichi finally admitted. Nervously, he glanced upward revealing the worry, and anger, in his eyes. "Sadly, there are some who…weren't happy with such a way of life. To escape it, they…decided to grow something they shouldn't have."

Naruto heard all the alarms blaring. He'd kept up with things so far, but as he examined Goichi's choice of words, he felt things were about to take a complicated, and bloody turn. "When you say 'grown something they shouldn't', um, what exactly are you-"

"In our village, there's a legend about a certain…type of fruit, almost a fairy tale really. As the story goes, in ages long since passed, our village's ancestors once dominated this region of the world thanks to the power of a mystical fruit they were able to grow." Spoke the black-haired ninja. His gaze flickered to the metal box sitting before Semiramis. He'd already guessed what was inside.

Tsukinari's eyes widened, then narrowed as the dots connected in his head. "The **ketsuekigrēpu** ," the word came out in a near snarl before the old ninja regained control of his emotions. Pity swelled within his eyes as they fell upon Goichi. "So…the recipe still exists, and someone found it."

"Um, question?" Interjected the genin. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tsukino looked to her father, who readied himself to speak. Goichi cut him off as he knew it was his story to tell. "In my village, long ago, we were able to grow a…special type of fruit that allowed for the enhancement of one's natural abilities. Further testing eventually found this fruit able to bestow powers upon those who devoured it. This fruit was the ketsuekigrēpu, or "Blood Grapes". With this power, we were able to dominate the surrounding areas and at one point, plans were even made for attacks against the Five Great Nations."

"However, such power came with a price." Calmly added Tsukinari. "Those who ingested the blood grapes repeatedly steadily found their minds becoming corrupted, to say nothing of their bodies. They allow for the manipulation of the iron in one's bloodstream, hardening it and to an extent, granting usage of one's blood as a weapon. When the two mixes together, a special type of metallic substance can be manipulated from within the body and used as a weapon."

"Oh, well…that explains a lot." Commented Naruto, putting all the pieces together. It certainly explained quite a bit about the opponents he and Han had faced. "So…let me guess, after a while, all the other villagers got angry and mounted an attack on the Hidden Vine Village?"

"Yes, it was a brutal affair, but one that was ultimately necessary in the long-run." Semiramis and Ontake raised eyebrows at his words, but Goichi remained firm as he continued to explain. "A vocal majority had begun protesting the usage of the ketsuekigrēpu as the side effects were proving to be too high a price for the village to pay. Those in power thought otherwise and the village descended into a near-dictatorship as the elders believed with their power they could ascend to greater heights. They were delusions of grandeur that could only be brought to an end with bloodshed. Such bloodshed came when, with some help from the Hidden Stone…and Hidden Leaf Villages, an attack was mounted ending with my village's near destruction. Luckily, thanks to the intervention of the Third Hokage, a peace treaty was made and the recipe to grow the Blood Grapes was sealed away or outright destroyed."

"But that was over twenty-five years ago, during the onset of the Second Shinobi World War." Spat Ontake, his stern voice reverberating through the room. "In the last four months, reports have come through regarding ninja from _your_ village laying waste to surrounding lands, and going on bloody rampages. Just last week, shinobi from your village came into conflict with ours. We lost nine ninja to you…a small ninja village that's barely a bleep on the radar."

Naruto's gaze hardened into an outright glare he directed toward the Stone jonin. Catching it, he returned it at the genin, letting it known he wouldn't be intimidated by someone he considered a lesser ninja.

Sighing, Semiramis cracked open the box. "I've had some time to examine these grapes, certainly nothing to sneeze at, but a double-edged sword should one grow too addicted to them." Via her magic, she levitated the plastic see-through bag and passed it around for all to see. She could practically feel their stomachs churning as their eyes took in the blood-curled swirls atop each grape. The black-colored vines that held them in place certainly didn't help. "After some… _convincing_ , your former comrades told me quite a bit about them. Almost a year ago, someone discovered the recipe to grow them and has vowed to help your village 'reclaim its former glory'. Is that information accurate, Goichi-san?"

The green-eyed man swallowed the lump in his throat. "Unfortunately…yes, ma'am, it is. A man…a scientist…Motomune Ishitsugu, he discovered a way to regrow the grapes, and grow them in mass. After he presented his findings to our village's elders…" A hand fell over his face.

"They saw the opportunity, and took it, didn't they?" Unlike his comrade, Han's voice was oddly light. Though his arms were still crossed and his posture rigid, one could detect a note of sympathy in his eyes.

"We're sacrificing our own to these damn fruit! And those of our enemies! The grapes can only-"

"They require blood to grow, along with a handful of other nutrients found in the human body." Semiramis cut off in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" Yelped Naruto, falling back in his seat. As luck would have it, the grapes were hovering in front of him; he looked at them as if they were a nest of poisonous vipers. "They need human bodies to grow? That's sick!"

"Did the name not tell you enough?" Asked his Servant with a raised eyebrow. The plastic bag was returned to her hand were her eyes scanned the contents with calculative eyes. "It's pretty obvious what your village's elders intend, what they kill and conquer will be turned into the farming ground for these grapes. It will be…quite a dreadful sight, one you cannot stomach, Goichi-san?"

There was a brief pause before the man spoke again. "I…my eldest son spoke out against the usage of the Blood Grapes…and he was…they killed him, and used his body for…for…" No longer holding in his emotions, Goichi's fist slammed into the hardwood floor. The echoed through throughout the entire chamber…and the heads of those present.

Being the youngest and "upright" of the group, Naruto and Tsukino visibly reacted in horror and disgust. They were still young and the true cruelty of the world they lived in had not yet been imparted onto their minds, but now they each had a taste. For veterans such as Ontake, Semiramis, Han, and Lord Tsukinari, it was yet another harsh reminder of the danger that came with seeking power and prestige. Semiramis in particular silently shook her head in disappointment.

Though the world of ninja possessed its oddities, there were still similarities between it and her own. Namely, the cruel and disgusting lengths rulers were willing to go in order to attain power.

Her gaze turned to Naruto, whose face was contorted in a mixture of rage and sympathy. She didn't need to read his thoughts to know what was running through his head.

"Why did you flee from your village?" Tsukinari asked.

Regaining a bit of composure, Goichi looked to the village head. "Believe it or not, I was actually hoping I could make my way to one of the Five Great Nations, perhaps the Hidden Sand or Stone Villages to ask them for assistance. I know what I was going to ask them boarded on treason but-"

"First off, you wouldn't have made it to the Hidden Sand." Began Ontake with a dismissive shake of the head. "Better men than you have tried and failed crossing that forsaken desert. Second, you were better off waiting it out as after that little incident at Hidedoki Mountain, we of the Hidden Stone had turned our eyes to your village. We would have taken care of it one way or another."

"I'll help!"

For the first time since the meeting began, all of the room's occupants turned to Naruto Uzumaki. In stark contrast to the earlier shower of attention, the genin remained resolute. His blue eyes were focused on Goichi, who stared dumbfounded at the younger boy. Never had he seen such a fire in the eyes of one so young.

"As a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, I'll help you get rid of these stupid grapes! That's a promise!" He boldly declared.

It was only a little, by the slight roar of the steam engines in Han's armor caught everyone's attention. Tipping up his hat, the masked ninja directed his gaze toward the bandaged man. "We of the Hidden Stone came to this region with a mission - the location and destruction of the ketsuekigrēpu. Since our goals align, how's about a team up?"

Just as Naruto's eyes began to morph into stars, Ontake exploded. "Han! Watch your tongue! Do you have any idea _who_ these people are?!" Screamed the scar-faced jonin, directing a finger toward Naruto and Semiramis. "These are Leaf Ninja, our enemies! The same as the Yellow Flash who slaughtered thousands of our comrades in the last war! Has that overgrown horse inside of you finally eaten whatever sorry excuse of a brain you have!?"

Semiramis' ears twitched.

To his credit, Han remained cool underneath his comrade's harsh glare. Too cool for his liking. "We've worked with the Hidden Sand and Cloud, both of whom we've formerly fought against. I know we allied with the Hidden Sand to screw over the Hidden Mist from time to time." He spoke of the incident with an air of fondness that belayed the darkness of his statement. "Besides, the old man was rather clear about the mission details - we do _**whatever**_ is necessary to eliminate the threat, even if it means teaming up with a rival. If it'll make you feel any better, Ontake, I'll go with them by myself so you don't have to stain yourself by assorting with 'Leaf scum'. How's that sound?"

For several long seconds, it looked like a fight was going to break out between the two Stone ninja. If so, it would certainly be a destructive one. Tsukino nervously looked between her father, the two men, and Naruto and Semiramis. Naruto himself looked surprisingly…not worried, his gaze was instead directed toward his partner. Said partner was watching the two with quiet interest, as if she were watching the sky for rain clouds. It was quite telling.

"…Fine. But don't forget _who_ they are. Not to mention you're still under my watch, got it?"

"Yes, daddy."

Naruto's snickers continued, even as Ontake flung his gaze toward him. It wasn't the first time he'd been the target of such venom, and it wouldn't be the last.

"It seems fortune has smiled upon you, Goichi-san." Began Semiramis, showing how unaffected she was by the standoff. "You now have four associates to help you in reclaiming your village."

Confusion marred the man's face as he looked to her. "Four?"

"Yep, see, Semiramis is my partner." Laughed Naruto. "Wherever I go, she…kinda follows me."

"What is she, your handler?" Ontake scowled, now looking at the long-haired woman for the first time.

Lips briefly tucked upward as the Servant flickered her gaze to Naruto. "That's…one way to look at our relationship. As Naruto said, we are partners. Goichi-san, though I may not be a ninja, know this, I have experience in dealing with what has consumed your village - poison." The tuck took full form, manifesting as a wicked smile that made the hairs of all present stand on end. Naruto was the exception, instead of fear he merely sighed, as if in relief. "This poison that has infected your village, rest assured, I will aid you in rooting it out, by any means necessary." _And bending it to_ _ **MY**_ _will_.

Too caught up in her own dark thoughts, Semiramis failed to realize her Master had been listening in on her mind. He was not scared, at least not for the reason one might have suspected.

 _Oh man, I REALLY hope this doesn't end with her making a mess of things._ Prayed the blond jinchūriki with a sweatdrop.

Within the boy, the red-furred demon grunted. _**Your mind's on the wrong track, brat. She's not going to destroy this place…she's going to RAID it.**_

Naruto wasn't quite sure how to picture such a scene…but one thing came to mind. He remembered watching a movie featuring a mad scientist carrying out all sorts of crazy and outright diabolical experiments. The setting of the film came back, but the characters were swiped out. Rather than a lunatic in a lab coat, what he knew saw was an eerily beautiful woman in a gold and black dress with hair which is the color of darkest night. Her grin wasn't one of insanity, but of malicious joy. More sweat drops appeared on his head.

 _You know…I'm starting to wonder if I'm really cut out for this whole Master thing._

… _ **It took you this long to start thinking that?**_

 _Shut up, furball._

 _ **Make me, blondie.**_

Unknown to any of the other occupants, especially the genin and his inner demon, another conversation was being carried out. One that mirrored the one carried on between the blond and the fox within him.

 _ **I don't see much of Kurama's influence on him, that is good. Albeit, I can tell he probably hates being stuck inside of an…interesting host.**_ The soft, feminine voice echoed in Han's mind.

His mental chuckling was matched only by his beast's own easy-going laughter. _Didn't you always say it's the prideful who fall the hardest? He goes from being inside of a loudmouth…to said loudmouth's son whose personality is just like hers._

Deep within the subconscious of the Hidden Stone ninja, the Five-Tailed Stallion nodded his head in agreement with his host. Kokuō liked his peace and quiet, but every now and then he was open to a little excitement. Such a thing was now being offered to him, and at the hands of his "big brother" Kurama. He could hardly wait to see events unfold.

* * *

 **Alright, this whole story arc probably came from me watching too much** _ **Kamen Rider Gaim**_ **, not that I regret spending much time doing so. Now, you've got the mission set up, a determined Naruto, an asshole from the Stone Village, a human steam-roller, and…a VERY excited poisoner. This too borrows a bit of canon, namely the mentioned but rarely explained Second Shinobi World War. According to the description, a combination of economic differences and aggressive territory expansion led to conflict so this arc will explore some of the background and fallout of said conflict since not much was given in the series.**


	16. Chapter 15-Steam and Toxicity Pt3

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 15 - Steam and Toxicity Pt.3**_

* * *

"Ow!"

Tsukino couldn't help but giggle alongside Han, who kept his amusement repressed to a single chuckle. "That makes twelve."

Even the stinging pain fades, annoyance had kept the scowl remaining on the blonde's face. "Seriously? How come none of you are getting bitten the same way I am?"

Almost immediately after asking his question, Naruto regretted it. Han looked at him with mild amusement before continuing onward. The clanking of his red armor was answer enough. Ontake gave him a sour glare then got back to walking side by side his fellow Stone ninja. Semiramis laughed in his ear, a trait he'd become begrudgingly used to. She wasn't alone as on the physical plain, Tsukino and Goichi were getting their laughs in before continuing.

"My village and the Hidden Village have had contact, so naturally we've developed ointments and such to keep the various insects away." Stated the white-haired girl. "I would have given you some, but..."

"You ran off before we could finish explaining. Once the bugs started coming to you, well, nothing like a good laugh to lighten the mood, huh?" Added Goichi before turning his back to the steaming blond.

As angry as he was, Naruto knew they had a point. He'd jumped the gun, _again_. Even his inner demon jumped in, though he was thankful that it was a light chuckle instead of roaring fit like he'd come to expect. Holding back his irritation, he continued to trudge through the literal sea of vines and tree roots that lay ahead of them. Tsukino moved to his side and held out a bottle with an insignia written on it. Naruto didn't need to think hard about what it was; granted, he told her he had no intention of slowing down. That was fine with her as she just applied the lotion to the exposed portions of his body. So far, he hadn't collapsed into pain or showed any signs of discomfort. On one hand, that could be owed to his natural robustness. On the other, it was owed to the spiritual entity that walked side by side with him.

The Servant silently noted how the landscape had steadily changed the further out they went. Rocky hills and meadows were gradually giving way to deeper and greener forests. They'd departed from the Hidden Moon Village going on a full day ago. In a little more than half an hour, it would be sunset. She knew without a doubt they could only press themselves a little further before having to stop and make camp for the night. Semiramis wasn't stupid, she registered the changing terrain and the fact that it was not theirs, but their soon-to-be enemies'. Crossing into enemy territory was dangerous, especially when they had little to go on. Even their guide, Goichi, outright told them that the closer they got to the village, the more dangerous things could become. Not even young Tsukino had batted an eye hearing this. As ninja, danger was something they were used to. As a Servant, well, Semiramis liked to think her station spoke for itself. While she may not have been a "frontline queen" like a handful of other Heroic Spirits, she had picked up a thing or two.

It wasn't quite the group she planned on traveling with, but she supposed it was better than nothing. Of the two Stone Ninja, Han had shown himself to be the more reasonable on account of not letting Naruto's Leaf headband stop him from treating the younger boy like an ally. Yet, that's exactly what unnerved her. She watched his armor-clad form more than his partner, Ontake. The two seemed to have a working enough relationship, but it was obvious that of a handler and his charge. Semiramis had long-since deduced that the hat-wearing shinobi was special in some way and was ordered to both keep an eye on him and keep him safe. Their clashing personalities didn't exactly make that easy. Having fought alongside him, Naruto seemed somewhat enamored with him. It was both amusing and frustrating since it made her protecting him a tad harder.

Tsukino had been an unexpected addition to the team. Even Semiramis had raised an eyebrow when she declared her intention to come with them. Naturally, her father had tried to shoot her down.

" _Absolutely not! You have provided this man medical aid and seen to his recovery, that is more than enough, Tsukino!"_ Shouted the leader of the Village Hidden under the Moon with a deep frown on his voice. The gravity of his voice had shaken the meeting room and stunned nearly all its occupants into silence.

Not all of them though, especially the one his voice was aimed.

The brown-skinned teen sat there, defiant of her father's words and his anger. Semiramis had to give her credit for that. _"Respectfully, father, I can do more. I want to do more."_ Credit had to be given to Tsukino, she was keeping her voice level in spite of the red-hot emotions running through her. She remained respectfully silent as the future village head continued her defiance. _"This is a threat that threatens us as well. As a villager-no, as the Hidden Moon Village's future leader, I cannot sit ideally by and do nothing. It will only be a matter of time until those in the Hidden Vine Village turn their sights to us. Would you have us casually wait until that day comes? We have the opportunity to do something about it now, and we have the power to do so."_

Though she'd been referring to all of them as a collective, Naruto stood out. She saw it in the way Tsukino's eyes drifted toward the blond. Remarkably, he caught her sideways glance. He blushed. Semiramis had suppressed a chuckle of amusement, and she wasn't the only one as he could see Han keeping himself reserved as well. Sensing the baton was about to be passed, Naruto jumped forward to take hold of it.

" _Lord Tsukinari, I-I promise, I'll protect her with my life, I promise!"_ He sat upright, bold and ready to weather any accusation or worry the village head might have thrown at him.

" _You have_ _ **our**_ _word, Lord Tsukinari."_ It was only natural for Semiramis to back up her Master, that's what she told herself. In truth though, a part of her had grown fond of the white-haired kunoichi, fond enough that she did feel a desire to look after her. She didn't immediately reject her, even if her presence at first made her uneasy. _"We will see to it that your daughter returns home safe and sound."_

It was a tall order, one that in retrospect, they probably should have thought through. Semiramis normally would have been berating herself over agreeing to look after someone else when she already had one charge to oversee. Instead, as she watched Naruto and Tsukino's faces morph into bright smiles as the village head gave his approval, she only felt an odd sense of…peace.

 _Hanging around you is making me feel less like a queen or a Servant, and more like…I don't even know how to describe it._ Mused the black-haired woman while the humans continued their track through ever-increasing wild and green terrain. The Assassin had to admit, there was something oddly enticing about the green wastes they were traversing. She had to admit, it was a beautiful land compared to the arid terrain she'd grown up in; if she could, she wouldn't have minded stopping to enjoy the scenery a bit more. Provided nothing came out to attack them.

"We should start looking at setting up camp for the night. Pressing onward at night, it could be dangerous, fatal even." Goichi stated, coming to a stop on a tree branch almost half the size of a town block. That was one thing the group had taken immediate notice of - the trees had gotten _much_ bigger as they'd moved deeper into the Land of Fruit.

"You don't say." Grunted Ontake as he peered ahead into the forest. Light was fading, and without it, they'd be in real deep trouble if the enemy chose to mount an attack. While Ontake knew he and Han were capable of fighting off anything the village could throw at them, it was their "baggage" that worried him. Said baggage was being given the cold stare. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine with setting up camp for the night and not causing any trouble." Shot back the blond defensively. He'd already been through this once, Sakura still got on him from time to time regarding the Bikōchū Beetle mission. "You guys can move rocks, so can't you create some sort of house for us to sleep in or something?"

"Yes, a stone home in the middle of the forest. I'm sure that won't draw any sort of attention." Snorted the scar-faced jonin.

It was then that Semiramis chose to reveal herself, literally. "With me here, you won't have much to worry about." Han's eyes bristled with interest while Ontake's simply narrowed in caution. In this world of ninja appearing out of thin air was most likely nothing unusual, but Semiramis had something else going for her - her natural aura of lethality and unease. Like a serpent silently crawling through the grass, she put all but a few on edge. "Make camp wherever you may wish, I will see to it that the sight is not discovered. That is if you're willing to take my word for it."

"I'm game." Noted Han, tucking his hand away into his haori. "What about you, Ontake?"

Everyone could see if Ontake could have, he would have slugged his compatriot hard enough it sent him over the edge. He kept his frustration in check though.

"Nightly patrols run on a twenty-minute rotation, and if we're going to avoid detection, we're going to have to leave the treetops and head low. We may end up having to go underground." Goichi stated, feeling it was safe enough to speak.

Ontake pointed to the headband fastened around his forehead. "We Hidden Stone ninja are more than capable of operating underground. It's those Leaf ninja we should probably worry about. You two aren't scared of going underground, are you? Where there's no light and crawling with bugs and rodents of all sorts?"

Naruto's face morphed into an enraged snarl. Tsukino immediately moved in front of him, her arms on his shoulders in an effort to keep his mounting anger from spilling out and causing a scene. Semiramis, on the other hand, went for a different approach.

"If there's something you wish to say to our faces, say it now. Ontake, I won't pretend to know all the details behind the Leaf-Stone feud, but for the moment I thought we agreed to put it on hold." Though level, her words carried a dark edge to them that had the Stone ninja fighting back a shiver. Even if the man had experience behind him, without a doubt, he'd ever encountered a woman like her. And if he didn't learn his lesson, the encounter would without a doubt prove fatal. "As soon as this mission is over, if we wish to engage us in battle, then by all means. I'll melt the flesh from your bones and send them back to your village. But all that will come _after_ we've dealt with the matter at hand. You're a jonin, a high-ranked ninja, aren't you? Stop acting like a pouting child, and start acting like your station dictates, _now_."

The sounds of the forest filled the vacuum. Heartbeats drummed along in chests, some more frantically than others. Sweat had subtly begun to gather on the foreheads of the assembled ninja. Ontake's shivering was now on full display, and he could do nothing to stop it. Han remained where he was, perfectly cool and at peace as his partner realized just how hot a pot he'd landed himself in. The sporting thing to do would have been to help him out; however, one look in Semiramis direction told him that doing so would come with a grave cost. Besides, Ontake had landed himself in this mess, and it was up to him to get out of it. It wasn't that hard.

"Um, is your partner always this…assertive?" Whispered Goichi. During the standoff, he'd somehow found it in him to move next to Naruto's side. It certainly seemed to be the safest place at the moment.

"You get used to it." Chuckled the blond genin. "She means well, trust me on that."

As with before, Ontake did his best to return the Servant's glare, it didn't work. That left only one option. "We'll push on a little further ahead, then Han and I will create sufficient enough shelter for the night. At first light, we'll continue onward toward the village."

"Sounds great, it'll give you time to change your pants and boxers."

Unfiltered laughter broke out amongst the "audience". Red-faced, Ontake looked truly ready to lash out at his so-called comrade. If a fight did break out between them, it was plenty obvious who the victor would be, the only question was how amusing the show would be. Semiramis flashed Han a light smirk that the armored warrior caught. Tipping his hat to her, he was the first to leave. Ontake threw one last venomous glare at her then took off after his partner. No doubt the two ninja were going to be sharing words with one another. Harsh words.

Goichi decided to follow after them, partially so they didn't cause too much of a disturbance and get them all caught.

"Not to sound rude, but it sounded like you were enjoying that." Noted Tsukino.

Semiramis turned to the future leader with a soft smirk tugging at her lips. "One day, you'll surely come to understand the feeling. There truly is little in this world that can compare to reducing supposedly strong and tough men to pants-soiling children."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, are you?" Inquired the whisker-faced blond.

"Hm, in the months we've come to know each other, have I ever dressed you down the same way I did Ontake?" She calmly fired back.

"Actually…you came close a few times, but I don't think it was ever _that_ bad." Naruto admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure that's because you were growing on her, Naruto." Giggled the Hidden Moon kunoichi. She continued to laugh, heedless of the sharpen glare Semiramis shot her way. Rather than stick around, the Servant faded into a mass of light particles, the likes of which stood out sharply in the waning twilight. "What sort of jutsu is that? It's unlike any I've seen before."

"A…special kind that only Semi-chan can do." Hastily explained the genin. _How the hell am I going to explain this when we get back to the village?_

 _You still haven't figured something out yet? Honestly, just say it's a special jutsu perfected by my clan and usable only by us._ Came his Servant's somewhat irritated voice. It seemed like every time his old village was brought up, Naruto's clarity seemed to focus elsewhere, as at other times it was like trying to wrangle the clouds themselves. _If you wish it, I'll hold off on dematerializing in public, I'm aware it could…cause a disturbance._

 _Well, hopefully after I explain everything, everyone will start getting used to it like I have._

 _Gotten used to it…so I no longer frighten you?_

As he ran, the container of the Nine-Tails looked to the side with an easy-go smile. _Nope! Once the kunai and shurikens start flying, just trust me to have your back! You bailed me out last time, so let me return the favor this time, alright?_

The "right" answer to that would have been to declare she wouldn't need his help. Even if they were heading into the unknown, Semiramis had full confidence she'd be able to handle the situation. That said, even she was capable of being surprised. For example, the blond ninja had thrown her one surprise after another. Her reactions to them had steadily broken what had been her established norm. With each passing day, Semiramis was coming to realize that wasn't such a bad thing.

 _Very well then, but don't overdo it._

By the time they'd chosen to stop and make camp for the night, the moon had climbed high into the sky. A waning crescent meaning in a few nights, the sky would be pitch black save for the presence of a handful of stars. Beneath the light, a campfire was made around which the humans sat and ate. Semiramis didn't join them, choosing to take up watch around the campsite. Given that she had no need to eat or sleep like her Master did, it was ideal. Furthering their luck, Han, Tsukino, Goichi, and Ontake had accepted letting her do so with little objection. Given their earlier back and forth, the fact that Ontake gave little resistance was something of a welcome relief. Han whispered that more than likely that just meant he was going to be sleeping with one eye open.

Knowing his Servant's class and nature, Naruto was reluctant to argue with the act.

The two Stone ninja once again showed their prowess by creating a dome-like building made of compact earth and soil. Naruto was speechless, while his knowledge of jutsu grew, he couldn't help but hope one day he'd learn such a move. It'd make nights in the wilderness much easier to endure. Once the dome was finished, Goichi stepped forward, a set of green-colored sheets held in his hands.

"Is that what your village calls camouflage?" Muttered Ontake.

It seemed Goichi was beginning to reach his limit with the Stone ninja's words. He gave him a short but highly irritated glare before throwing the sheets into the air before him. "Ninja Art: Obstruction of the Forest!"

Naruto and Tsukino's mouths dropped, Han's gaze widened slightly. The sheets, which upon closer examination looked to be made from stitched together leaves and moss, glowed green before sticking themselves to the earth dome as if they were magnets. From them, vine-like threads began to spread across the dome until it was completely covered.

"Genjutsu," Immediately deduced the steam-using ninja. His eyes lost focus for a second, and in that second he no longer saw a stone dome, but just another set of bushes and a tree. "That's what your village specializes in, the fauna that grows around your village can be used in ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Quite so, it's this same moss that you saw which protects the village, making it hard for outsiders to discover its location." Goichi explained. "That said, there are holes in the defenses. Tomorrow, we'll go through one such hole to get to the village." _Provided it hasn't been plugged up. When I left…_

"You know, this moss actually feels kinda…soft." Stated the Leaf genin, feeling around where he knew the stone structure to be. "To be honest, I was thinking it was going to feel like seaweed or something."

"Oh no, we've got other material for that." Waved off Goichi. "For the record, we can also use this moss to fashion some pretty stealthy cloaks."

At that, Tsukino's eyes widened. For the first time, she looked around them, fear evident. "Um, s-speaking of which…we…we're safe here, right?"

"So long as Semiramis is standing watch, yep. If anything, you should really just worry about anyone stupid enough to attack us." Naruto answered in an attempt to calm her fears.

Han raised an eyebrow at his proclamation. "Let me take a wild guess, whoever that lady friend of yours gets a hold of is going to be wishing they were dead, right?" His face fell, which told Han all he needed to know. There was no fighting back the hardy laugh that rose from within his chest. "Sorry, sorry, it's just…well…you'll understand when you're older."

"Han." Challenged Ontake, shooting his companion a sour glance.

Almost every portion of Naruto's body was demanding for him to vocalize his confusion. Only a sliver of self-control kept the urge in check, but it wasn't a battle that could be sustained. Tsukino's hand found its way to his, something that surprised him. Stunned, he looked up to find her giving him the bravest smile he could. After he'd stood up for her, it seemed she was seeking to return the favor. Naruto made a mental note to pay her back for that.

Night dragged on, and with it, the activity of the ninja came to a slow crawl. Goichi and Ontake sat in the dome, scrolls and maps spread out before them. In spite of whatever building animosity between them, they'd put it aside so they could plan out their next move. They had to if they had any hope of seeing another sunset, or facing their respective loved ones and superiors with a head held high.

Within the dome, sleeping mats were laid out and filled up, for a while. Exhausted by the day's march, Tsukino shut her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Naruto feinted sleep beside her, silently watching her soft breaths to ensure she was truly at peace. Around him, Goichi and Ontake exchanged one last look between one another before hitting the pillows as well. All that left was Han, who rather than sleep on a bed, laid his back against the walls with his legs crossed. He looked more like he was about to meditate than anything. Something in Naruto's gut told him he wasn't going to be catching some shut-eye like the rest of them.

Almost half an hour later and he was right.

While everyone else was lost to their dreams, Naruto had managed to avoid falling asleep. Barely. He didn't like fighting off sleep, especially when he felt like he was in the mood for a nap or two. How Han moved so silently while in such heavy armor was a mystery to Naruto, one he wanted to solve.

 _ **Are you sure that's a question you want to be answered, brat?**_

 _What do you want now, you giant furball? Do you know something about that guy?_

Silence. Naruto wasn't sure what he should have been expecting. After the…incident, things had mellowed out somewhat between the human and his inner demon, but not by much. If anything, they'd just fallen back into their usual relationship - which was one of mutual annoyance at best.

Doing his best, the blond rose from his sleeping mat and tip-toed out of the dome. A quick look around to make sure he was alone, then he was off. He prayed he was going in the right direction, and he was being quiet enough not to be detected. His mental link with Semiramis had gone silent, showing she was still focused on guard duty. Naruto hoped so as he was hoping for a private conversation with the Stone ninja who'd backed him up a few days before.

The bushes and trees were twice as big as those in the Land of Fire, quite a feat considering the country was now for its incredibly warm weather. Naruto knew he was making some noise as he moved along his path, he just hoped it wasn't enough to tip off Han. Around him, the familiar sounds of the forest began to pipe up, offering a welcoming sense of calm and relief. Perhaps the reason was it reminded him of the Leaf Village. He was so far from home and surrounded by strangers who he was still trying to figure out; as if to throw him a bone, he was given one little reminder of his birthplace.

 _ **Just out of curiosity, you're not hoping to find him somewhere taking a bath by himself, are you?**_

Of course, his inner demon had to choose such a time to bring up that moment. _Gah! Are you ever going to let that go?!_

 _ **Are you ever going to grow a brain? Just think of all you'd be able to do being able to realize basic little things like two plus two equals-**_

"Jeez! Will you shut up, you overgrown fox!? I do so have a functioning brain!" His limit had been reached, at long last the eruption came forward. Out in the middle of the forest with who knows what watching him. "…Dammit." He was lucky his Servant's mind was preoccupied, otherwise, Naruto was sure he would have been in for a scolding.

"Yo, over here!" Came a familiar voice that caused Naruto to go dead-still.

 _ **You know, back in the day, ninja were supposed to be stealthy.**_ Drily chuckled the Nine-Tails.

Naruto grumbled through the bushes and tree roots until he reached the small clearing. There was a decent-sized lake that connected to a small stream that ran off through the forest, no doubt fending into a larger lake. Speaking of large, the boulders overlooking the lake were big enough for one to sit upon. Han was doing exactly that. The armor-wearing ninja tipped his hat to the genin, silently welcoming him to take a seat beside him. The Nine-Tails' jinchūriki did exactly that.

"Do you always keep your armor on, as in always-always?" He began.

"It's practically become a second skin for me. Besides, given the way I live my life, it's almost a requirement." Han bluntly answered.

Instead of immediately speaking, he mulled over the older ninja's answer. There were…a tad more than what he'd been expecting; the image they painted was one that had Naruto's hair standing on end. "Sounds pretty…dangerous. Heh, I guess it's sort of stupid of me to be saying that, being a ninja means living a life filled with nothing but danger."

"Threats to your life you can handle, it's the…more emotional and metaphysical things that can wear you down." A ruffle of steam came through the ports on his shoulders. They rolled across the clear-surfaced water. "It's not the scars on your body that leave an impact, more times than not, it's the events surrounding them. Those are the things that…take some time to heal." This time, the puff of steam came from the mouthpiece. "You understand what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Somewhere in the bushes, a cricket had begun its nightly melody. There was strange comfort in it. "I…don't have a lot of physical scars, but when it comes to the kind you can't see, I've…got a few of those. More than I'd like to admit."

"And yet you're here, still standing, still pressing on ahead."

Hearing that, the blond immediately looked away from the pond to the open-hearted stranger.

Orange eyes shined with subtle sympathy before turning back to the water. "Sometimes, certain people have it rougher than others. Those certain people…can either become forces for greater good or evil, or perhaps they just choose to lead quiet, ordinary lives. I don't think there's anything wrong with that, or I hope not. What do you think?"

"H-Huh? W-Well, I-I-I, um…well…I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't been through some rough crap, but I want to try to do some good in spite of it all. The way I see it…continuing on in spite of everything you've been through…I…I kind of think that's a pretty cool trait. Maybe not just as a ninja but…as a person." He paused to catch a quick breath. It was now Naruto's turn to ask the question, and he was hoping his unlikely ally didn't take offense to it. "Um, Han, do you wear all that armor to cover up the scars? Are they really that bad?"

Boastful laughter came through the red mask, the kind that put Naruto slightly at ease. "You talk to a war veteran and I promise you, they'll have a scar or two to show you. In my case, well, during the Third Shinobi World War I ran into quite a kunoichi, one scary enough she could give your lady friend a run for her money." That made Naruto paled with a shock and terrified look on his face

"S-Seriously?! What kind of monster could have given you a fight like that? What kind of woman could be that terrifying?!" Exclaimed the younger jinchūriki, feeling a shudder run through him as his mind began to dry up mental images. And for some reason, the blonde felt the rolling eyes of his inner demon after he asked those questions to the older shinobi.

Through his laughter, Han studied Naruto's reactions. _Yep, clueless as they come. Either we lucked out, or someone's playing a very cruel joke._ Strangely, he wanted to believe the first one since it was a tad more respectful to his old foes. His shoulders relaxing in spite of the painful memories, he reached upward and removed his hat. Naruto's mouth dropped as he saw the somewhat messy mop of rust-colored hair that dominated Han's head. "Were you expecting a shaved head like a monk?" A strangled gasp and shifty eyes answered the question for him. "You seemed pretty eager to help Goichi once he told his story. You do that often?"

"Is it wrong if I do? To be honest…I…kinda like missions where I get to help people more than spying or assassinations. Kind of childish, huh?"

The jonin shrugged. "That's you. In the ninja world, you'll find everyone has their preferences. Some prefer spying and surveillance missions while others choose to focus on assassinations because they either enjoy the work or they're good at it. Once you put on the headband, you have to grow and expand. In my case…well, I don't have any preferences, though I do admit - if I can get a good fight in, then I might lend an ear."

"Speaking of which, if you don't mind, how'd you become so strong? And that steam jutsu of yours, how do you do it? Is it a kekkei genkai or something like that?"

"You could say that," he wistfully answered, scratching the back of his head. "Truth is, in the Land of Water, there exists a clan able to use the steam kekkei genkai, but I'm not one of them. I got it through another way."

"What kind of way?"

"Trade secret, so sorry."

Naruto naturally pouted, but quickly rebounded. "What about your stone jutsu? That was pretty awesome, is there any chance I could use moves like that?"

"Depends," he eyed the younger jinchūriki. "Do you have an earth affinity?"

Confusion blossomed across his face. "Earth what? Um…I don't, yes, maybe?"

 _Don't tell me…_ The more he interacted with Naruto, the more Han was beginning to feel someone _was_ playing a joke on them. Being the son of the Yellow Flash, he expected something a bit more…dignified, but then Han remembered the _other_ person whose blood was flowing through the whisker-faced teen. It was a good thing Naruto had gotten used to his laughter because he didn't even fight to contain it. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you don't know much about nature transformations, do you?" Again, the look on his face spoke for itself. "Leaf Academy standards must have really slipped." Mused the mask-covered ninja. "Alright then, here's a free lesson. Chakra can be shaped into five different elements: fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning. As you can probably guess, these are the same elements from which the Five Great Nations draw their names and characteristics from."

The blonde's mouth opened to speak only to shut. A thoughtful frown encompassed his face. No doubt he'd seen elemental jutsu before, but never paid much thought to it. Now he was doing so and struggling to figure out where he fits into the mix. "So…could I have…a fire nature? Or whatever that means?"

"You mean your teacher never explained it to you?"

His face screwed up by a frown, the blond couldn't help but shake his head.

Silence took hold of the adult ninja. Though he had no idea who the kid's sensei was, Ōnoki and the rest of the Hidden Stone might have owed him or her, big time. That just left the question of what as Han to do.

"Well, guess when this mission is over, you'll just have to figure out what your chakra nature is. Who knows, it may even be lightning so it can beat my earth and water style." Declared the Stone ninja. "As you can probably guess, as some ninja grow, they become strong enough to use multiple chakra natures. A handful is able to use all five," a cool sigh left his mask. "My village's Second Tsuchikage and your village's Third Hokage were such people."

"What?! Seriously! The old man could use all five?!" Exclaimed the blond with an excited look, practically jumping out of his seat. Looking at his hands as his face broke, a shadow seemed to fall over his face. Han knew his expression well, a bit too well. "He…hey, Han, you fought in the Third Shinobi World War, right?"

"Yep, and let me tell you, it was quite a ride." Absentmindedly, he scratched at his armor. It was amazing how fondly he could look back on the memories of carnage and horror. "When your face is pressed to the fire, you find out who you really are. It can be a…telling experience, one you're unlikely to forget, even if you wish you could. Take what you see and learn though, use it to move forward. There are times that won't be easy, but those who are able to do so are usually the ones able to rise to the top. Usually." He finished with a chuckle.

It didn't go unnoticed. "You don't sound so sure of yourself. Not exactly the best kind of pep talk."

"I call it being realistic. In life, nothing is certain, nothing is promised, but if you let that stop you, then you won't go far in life. Is that acceptable for you?"

"Hell no!" Came the immediate blowback. "Who cares if the way ahead isn't clear, that doesn't mean you should just give up! I hate people like that!"

"And if the road ahead is filled with bloody battles?" Expectedly, there was a pause, but not one that Han was expecting. Naruto went silent, yet his eyes retained a hardness to them. Peering into his blue orbs, he could see different things - uncomfortable memories, painful memories. Somewhere, he was happy that the young blond had seen and probably felt trauma. Reaching over, he held his straw hat up for Naruto to see. His right index finger pointed to the implanted metal slab. "Once you put on your village's symbol, it means you're committing yourself to a life that's going to be filled with pain and discomfort. At times, it can get extremely tough, but I guess that's why you need someone to talk to. You have people like that?"

Finally, a smile came to his face. "Yeah, I got plenty of them." Then it dipped into a frown. "Then I…I've got people to see me through on my dark days, I just sort of hope I can do the same for them."

"Then do just that. Don't just stand there with a sad look on your face, go to them. Help them out. You may even end up making a new friend."

It took him a second to put the pieces together, once Naruto did so, he still had trouble accepting the picture. "You…and Ontake?"

"Would you believe me if I told you at one point, he deliberately tried to throw shuriken at my head and openly talked about using me for target practice?" Offered the giant.

"Er, no offense, but he goes on he'd like to do that now."

"Oh, that's just him being salty. Trust me, getting to know people is like digging through the rock. You're getting cut up, but at times you'll find something valuable or worthwhile. Apparently, you saw something valuable when Goichi explained his story."

"And what about you? Are you coming along because you want to stop the threat…or is it something else?" Inquired the Leaf ninja.

An eyebrow was raised as Han looked off into the forest. "You caught me, or shall I say, you caught my interest. I wanted to see what the kind who helped turn back the Sand-Sound Invasion was like in person."

His words were the hand that rung the bell, the reverberations. "Sand-Sound Invasion?! You mean…you mean…I'm famous?!" Now he was on his feet, childish giggles and thoughts completely overwriting his previous composure.

Han gave him a full two minutes before speaking. "Except you're shorter and a bit dumber than I thought you'd be."

Mouth-agape, the blond froze like a statue. It was a bad move as the action caused him to lose his balance and topple into the water. Waves spread out in all directions, staining the nearby grass wet and even some droplets ended up on Han's armor. Amusement played in the Stone ninja's eyes as the teenager righted himself.

"Hey! A little warning next time would be nice!" He shouted.

"Well, you probably should have thought of all that before you decided to do the happy dance on a rock before overlooking a body of water." Calmly retorted the brown-haired man. "Still, I can see you've got guts. Now, dry off and get back to sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow and you're going to need your strength." Silently, he watched as Naruto moved back onto land and attempted to do as he asked. Feeling merciful, Han helped him out. Following a set of hand signs, he held out his palms, a thin orange-colored aura surrounding them. Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt the moisture coating him immediately begin to evaporate. "If you ever pick up a fire nature, you'll pick up little perks like this."

Even though a tinge of embarrassment remained, Naruto was able to smile proudly. The warmth lingered on in his body, something he treasured.

"Han, thanks for…thanks for talking with me. You gonna get some sleep?"

"In a couple of minutes. Just focus on yourself, you're young and you've still got a ways to go."

The wind blew through the forest, causing a rustling of the leaves. It masked the footsteps of the young jinchūriki as he made his way back to camp. Hopefully, he'd be asleep a few minutes after laying down. Alone, Han placed his beloved straw hat back atop his head. Through the vast tree branches and leaves, he could make out the pale light of the moon. Just a few more nights until it was gone completely. Drawing his eyes from the celestial lantern, he noticed something rather unusual.

"Heh, spying on other people's conversations isn't exactly a very nice thing. Then again," He jumped from the rock to the ground. "From what I can gather, you're not a very nice lady. Don't worry, I'll behave myself around the kid."

For a moment longer, the dove lingered on the tree branch before taking flight. Its pure white feathers stood out in stark contrast to the dark forest surrounding it. Just as its owner stuck out like a sore thumb in a world that wasn't her own.

* * *

Tsukino winced as the metallic lid came off with a resounding clang. "You certainly weren't kidding about going underground."

"Not afraid of a few sewer rats, are you?" Ontake muttered, rolling his shoulders.

The white-haired girl gave him a stern frown, to which he merely chuckled. The metallic lid was six feet in diameter and little over the same feet in height. Han had bristled upon seeing it but reserved to go through none the same. Of course, he'd be last in line. Goichi would be first since he knew the tunnels the best. As he'd worked the screws on the lid, he'd prayed they hadn't been tampered with, and that no changes had been made in the days he'd been away from his village. He alone breathed a sigh of relief when the hinges came off and pure darkness stared back at him.

"Oh man, this is going to be a tight squeeze." Naruto murmured as he stared into the same blackness with a frown.

 _Actually, given your short stature, it shouldn't be too hard for you._ Chimed his Servant with an audible snicker.

 _Gah! Not you too! How many people are going to make fun of my height! It's a cheap shot!_ The blue-eyed human complained.

 _Then grow a thicker skin._

With a huff, Naruto took the lead behind Goichi. No one argued with him, nor did they inquire about why his face had such a sour look upon it. Next went Ontake, then Tsukino, and lastly Han himself. As a spirit, Semiramis was right by Naruto's side, though not quite in the sense that was easy to explain. Luckily, the Stone ninja seemingly accepted the black-haired woman's ability to disappear and reappear almost whenever she wished so long as Naruto was nearby. It also provided for a good tactical advantage for when the time would come for battle.

Goichi held out a glow stick for them in order to light the way and ease tensions. Considering the sheer tightness of the space, it was an effort that was half successful and half failure. Not helping things were the sounds: water running through pipes, metal creaking, and the group's own breathing. All of it blended together into a mind-numbing melody that had the hairs of almost every team member standing on end. No one dared to make any unneeded sounds, creating a silent tension within the group. Each member's minds raced to paint pictures of what it is awaited them at the end of the darkness.

Neither of the Stone ninja had ever personally been to the Hidden Vine Village, but they knew enough of it to have an idea. Beautiful as it may have appeared, danger would be lurking around every corner. From what Goichi had explained, the village had become highly militarized so they'd have to take caution, more caution than either men would have liked. Tsukino, on the other hand, seen the village once before. A community built around several massive, eye-catching trees that seemingly stretched into the sky. Her memories of the place were a bit spotty, but the entire village had a warm and pleasant feel to it, like a tranquil farm. The thought of such a place becoming tainted made her stomach churn. Naruto alone didn't have much of an idea of what to expect, other than trouble. The chill racing up and down his spine was all too familiar. At heart, he was simply waiting for the uneasy feeling to be verified.

Thanks to the caboose of their group, it was.

"Something's happening."

"What?" Shouted Goichi, Naruto, and Tsukino all at once.

Like his partner, Ontake had his hand lying flat against the wall. He could sense the vibrations through them. "Han's right, something is going on around us, above us. We can't tell what, but it's sending vibrations through the earth itself."

Illuminated by the light, the fear in Goichi's eyes was almost heart-stopping. As fast as his crouched position could carry him, he began to move. Gnashing his teeth, Naruto followed with the others doing the same. Seconds ticked away, and with each passing one the tremors the Stone ninja felt grew stronger and stronger. The other three could hear them; that was saying nothing of Semiramis, whose pointed ears registered all that was going on beyond the tunnel.

They were about to walk straight into a slaughterhouse.

 _Naruto, brace yourself, you're about to step into the hornet's nest._ There was a pause. _Or shall I say, the lion's den._

Several loud bangs sounded from the front followed by Goichi's furious grunting. One final kick and metal groaned in defeat. Blinding light swept through the tunnel. Naruto picked up his pace, reaching it in a matter of seconds.

The first thing to hit his senses was the smell of blood, and then came the smoke. Briefly, he shut his eyes as tendrils of black and gray obscured his eyes. He only had a moment as his ears registered a decidedly feral and hostile snarl that was in no way human. Instinct taking over, he dropped to his knees, just in time to avoid a flying mass of fur and claws taking his head off. Heart-racing, he turned to get a look at the beast.

Naruto had seen a handful of tigers in his lifetime. Some were peaceful and well-off while others lived up to the fearsome reputation the species was known for. The one crouching before him was most certainly the latter.

It only took a single look into its vein-filled eyes to know this animal wasn't anything more than a mindless killing machine, never mind its size; so freakishly large it was without a doubt a product of the blood grapes. Its roar shook the flame-lit room seconds before it pounced.

 _ **SLISH!**_

"AH!" Cried Tsukino, watching the massive feline hit the floor, blood pooling from its split underside. The creature gave a pitiful whine before going completely still. Shaken, she looked to Naruto. Blood trickled from his Kitsune-ken, which trembled a little in his hands as he fought to regain some lost composure. "N-Naruto? Where's Goichi?"

Their answer came in the form of several rage-filled screams, human voices mixed in with the animalistic cries man-eaters. Orange and yellow flames danced around the teenagers with smoke snaking its way across the air. They readied to move, but a firm hand on each of their hands stopped them from acting. Ontake grunted as he pushed the teens down to the floor, barking for them to keep their heads down and hold their breaths. The reason why manifested a heartbeat later as azure-colored water exploded from the tunnel opening they'd just come through. Furiously, the water rushed outward as if a dam had been broken with the contents spilling out into the room. Raging flames crackled before being doused, the pattern continuing as outward into the other rooms. Their occupants were expectedly caught off guard by the water surge.

Almost as quickly as the flood came, it was over. Naruto coughed, "On second that, a water nature is sounding pretty cool right about now."

As he and Tsukino picked themselves up, Ontake and Han took off, their fists clenched and their eyes narrowed in cold focus.

"Apologies, I misspoke earlier, what I meant to say was you were all about to step into the tiger's den."

Stone-faced, Naruto rose to meet his pony-tailed Servant's eyes. Or he would have if she were facing them. Semiramis looked as dignified as could be standing in the flooded room, battle and mayhem sounding from the halls beyond them. Based on what they were hearing, the deluge had been but a temporary setback in the struggle taking place. Realizing that, Naruto summoned his second blade while Tsukino reached behind her back to draw her _tanto_.

"No need for that, I've deduced the number of enemies and will have the situation under control shortly. Naruto, Tsukino, please mind your heads." Internally, she smirked as Naruto got the hint. For the second time, Tsukino was brought low, literally. The two ninja were privy to the language of her native tongue, which to their unversed minds must have sounded like gibberish. Sumerian lettering manifested around her in a perfect circle. As the last of the incantation finished, the Servant's copper-colored eyes opened. "Several tiger-skinned rugs, several corpses for examination." From the lettering exploded several black-iron chains. Fueled by power the ninja world had never seen, they penetrated steel and cement walls, and eventually flesh.

"How on earth does she do that?!" Called Tsukino in startlement, listening to the sound. Her heart was racing as if she were in the middle of a battlefield, yet she knew the battle itself was about to come to a sudden and violent end.

"A woman's secrets, or that's what she keeps telling me!" Answered back the teenage boy who held the magically powered woman's leash.

It was almost like a symphony to her. A beautiful musical piece put together solely for her. Amidst the death cries and grunts of agony, there were several gasps of shock and even fear. Without a doubt, Semiramis knew she'd made an impression on the Vine Ninja resistance.

In the span of twenty-four seconds, she'd killed sixteen men and impaled six of those enhanced tigers. Not a bad record.

Mentally, she called off the chains thus causing the bodies she'd impaled to fall to the floor.

"Semiramis, not bad! It seems you're more dangerous than we first gave you credit!" Came Han's surprisingly laid-back voice.

"You'd do well not to forget it!" She called back before turning downward. "Tsukino, I imagine there must be injured and dying in this compound, perhaps it is best you see to treating them. Build up some likely lost good-will between your village and this one."

Seeing where she was going, Tsukino broke from Naruto's grip and bolted through the blackened wood and bodies, paying little heed to either. It was quite surprising given her earlier shock as what she'd emerged to was a rather gruesome scene. Fear, it seemed, had completely left her. Meanwhile, Naruto somewhat shakily got to his feet. After a quick look around the room, he turned to her with a wide grin.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, Semiramis, that was awesome."

Pinkness slightly coloring her cheeks, the Assyrian Assassin turned her nose to her Master. "Compliment me when I've truly done something noteworthy. For now, come, I believe our work is far from finished."

She was right, and then some. They'd come right in the middle of an attack that had left the compound and everyone in it either dead or knocking on death's door. Every room contained a minimum of at least three bodies, some of them whole while others left no doubt what had been their cause of death-mauling by an animal. The sight was gruesome, so much that even the Servant took a moment to fully accept what her eyes fell upon. As a queen, she fully understood how the suppression of rebels worked, but said suppression could tell one quite a bit about the ruler in question. What her eyes showed her was that those who currently ruled the Hidden Vine Village carried little for those who weren't aboard with the "new direction".

With the battle over, the smell of death began to fill the secret base. It was going to take a while to erase, and even then the memories of what had happened would no doubt stay with the survivors.

Naruto and Semiramis found Goichi in what they assumed once was a meeting room of some sort. Scorch marks, claw marks, and of course blood-stains plastered the walls while furniture lay in torn and broken heaps everywhere. Though there were four groaning bodies, Goichi seemed to be focused on only one - an elderly-looking woman with graying black hair and eyes that were struggling to stay open. The blond gave his Servant a quick serious look she interpreted instantly.

"I can make no promises, but I will try." She declared as she made her way over. Seeing what she was about to do, Goichi wisely pulled back. As he watched magical light engulf Semiramis' hands, his fear and unease seemed to slacken a bit. Minutes passed, and slowly color began to return to the elder's face.

Seeing his Servant had a grip on things, Naruto slowly departed the room. Something in his gut was pulling him in a different direction. That feeling took him through a number of doors, past bodies, and lastly up a set of stairs. Already, he had a feeling of what was waiting for him on the other end. At the end of it, he came through a door he mindlessly pushed past. Briefly, he felt warm air tickle his skin and eyes before the smoke hit him. Riding the wind was the familiar odor of blood.

Fires were raging in the buildings around them, about several blocks of the landscape were simply burning away in broad daylight. Naruto's first impulse was to shout for something to be done, but his mind was focused on several other things. Beyond the row of small and decent-sized homes lay more elaborate and artistic buildings, structures that had been carved out or built from the massive trees that dotted the landscape. Verdant green leaves swayed in the wind like organic clouds. None of them though could compare to what lay at the heart of the village.

"That…must have been one hell of an acorn." Muttered the Leaf shinobi while his eyes drunk in the sight of the colossal tree that seemingly cast a shadow over the village. Branches the size of city streets stretched out in multiple directions, the leaves on each easily being as big as a house rooftop, maybe even more. Carved out, or perhaps even built, into the tree's trunk was a castle-style structure. Naruto took one look at the magnificent piece of architecture and knew his rag-tag team was going to be infiltrating it.

 _ **And perhaps burning it down.**_

The voice of his inner demon stunned him. "H-Hey, y-you're joking, right? U-Us tear down something that big? B-Besides, i-it's the village's brain or something, isn't it?"

It was actually unnerving him how little sarcasm there was in the Nine-Tails' voice. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd almost say the Tailed Beast was feeling…bemused at seeing the massive structure. His next words only bolstered the sentiment _ **,**_ _**Not every tree is your friend, kit, and sometimes…some trees NEED to be cut down. Have you ever heard the expression, "root of all evil"?**_

"Don't you think that's…" His hand was subconsciously touching his stomach, again. Through it, Naruto felt a sliver of the giant fox's power, and its feelings.

The Nine-Tailed Fox was not happy.

* * *

 **I'll come right on out and say it, this chapter, well, this whole arc, is some foreshadowing for some events later on in the story. For example, a giant tree being the epicenter of something evil going on. You get three guesses. As for Kurama's reactions, well…the past of the Tailed Beast's is yet another blank slate to play with so I'm going to help myself. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16-Weed Whacking, Ninja-Style

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox **_

_**Chapter 16 - Weed Whacking, Ninja-Style**_

* * *

"You can come in."

Naruto was silent as he moved out of the shadows into the light. His face was a grim frown, something he'd learned how to hold since they came to the Hidden Vine Village and laid eyes on the…source of the village's current problems. He'd seen dead bodies before, but he'd never seen sheer mutilation and dissection of the dead. Not like Semiramis had. That's why she'd taken up the job of examining those affected by the Blood Grapes, dissecting their bodies and the grapes themselves to find some sort of weakness or way to neutralize them.

She'd been both impressed and slightly disgusted by what she'd found.

As she'd learned, the human body was an amazing thing. The humans of her world were strong, but those of this world, those able to wield this source of power called chakra, they could do things that the mortals of her homeworld could only dream of. And that too came with its fair share of problems.

Some could have said she'd made herself too comfortable in the lab that had been used to house the bodies of those used as lab rats for the Blood Grapes. Semiramis wouldn't deny it, the entire room reeked of blood and gore as a result of the half-dozen bodies that had been cut open and examined. Though the villagers' doctors had already done that, Semiramis was a different story. Though she was no healer, she had a long-running association with death which made her suitable to perform her own private autopsies. Again, what she'd found had impressed and slightly repulsed her.

Naruto held his tongue as he came over to stand beside her while she worked on the latest body. If anything, she gave him credit for having a high tolerance for gore and violence. "First off, the grapes allow one to control an increased amount of iron-ore in their bodies."

"But wouldn't an increase lead to something like metal poisoning? I'm no doctor, but I remember Granny Tsunade and Sakura telling me that too much metal in the body can be dangerous."

"Normally, yes, but as with all things - these grapes have altered the human body structure. I won't bore you with the details, nor will I tell you to look at something that clearly disgusts you. In short, ingesting these grapes greatly rewrites the workings of the body, allowing for greater strength and abilities that I take it your world considers…out of the ordinary. I've found that some of them can actually manipulate their own bone structure, quite fascinating." Spoke the black-haired woman in an almost scholarly tone.

The blond was far less impressed. At the mention of bone manipulation, he bristled in open discomfort. "Bone manipulation...great, as if this wasn't creepy enough." Eyes focused on her, Naruto asked the question that had been on everyone's minds since Semiramis introduced herself. "Can you…reverse the effects?"

A long sigh flew past her lips and reverberated through the lab. She'd worked in darker and more cramped places, reluctantly of course. Surrounded by corpses that had been cut up and dissected as if they were frogs or animals bagged on a hunt. There were some that didn't even look human anymore, blacken skin resembling steel and some having twisted growths along with them that gave the impression that the person in question had died in extreme agony. Semiramis tried to decipher their stories as best she could. For some of them, surgical tools hadn't been enough so Semiramis had to use her own powers to cut them open. She held little discontent in doing so. Organs that had been twisted beyond recognition, a handful of them looking less like something from a human and more like something out of a beast. Curiosity had led her to package some of them for future study, and usage. She'd already filled up containers of the mutated and contaminated blood.

All of her research had led her to a number of answers that she knew weren't going to be entirely satisfying. "For some…I may be able to reverse the damages. It depends on the state on the subjects in question." Blood stained her gloved hands, which she crossed while giving him a sideways glance. "As I suspected, these grapes are like enhancement drugs in a sense, with the expected side effects. Goichi had spoken truly: once consumed, these berries do begin to rot away the human brain." Snapping her fingers, one of the containers on the shelves levitated over. Predictably, Naruto cringed in seeing the mish-mashed lump of flesh that used to be a human brain. "Mental degeneration mixed with the strain that the grapes put the bodies under and the results are quite unsightly, though from what I've gathered, it's because our enemies are working with a flawed formula."

"Do I even want to know how you ended up coming to that conclusion?" Groaned the blond ninja.

The Servant's lips twitched upward in a slight smirk. "No, you probably don't. You'd lose sleep and be unable to eat coming morning, which wouldn't bode well for tomorrow's mission. Speaking of which, why aren't you sleeping? You're heading out tomorrow with Han to sabotage one of the farms. Even for you, it's not going to be an easy task."

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, and it's not because I'm…grossed out by what I've seen. I came because I…wanted to talk to you."

"You chose a marvelous place to have a conversation."

"And you're being awfully nice about me coming to bug you late at night."

Her smirk grew into a soft smile. "Come with me, there are some things I've cooked up with Tsukino that might be a help to you when you go out tomorrow." The gloves came off, literally. They were added to a small stack that had accumulated in the trash bin. Bodies were pushed back and the lights were turned off, leaving the dozens of corpses in total darkness. Hands in his pockets, Naruto followed his Servant down the hallway to another room, a massive lab that had seen heavy usage. Rows upon rows were illuminated upon the lights being turned on. Containers and boxes, several of them having seals on them. The resistance hadn't forgone the possibility of their base being raided and the enemy taking their research, or destroying it.

Finding a table, she ordered him to summon his Kitsune-ken, which he did then laid them flat on the wooden surface. He waited while she moved back to the shelves, gathering up materials in her arms and even magically levitating them over. Little over a minute later and the table had become practically become a workbench for the Assyrian Servant. Pulling up a chair, Naruto silently watched her work, a thin smile slowly forming on his lips. He remembered when Semiramis had given her a rough layout of her abilities; he was beginning to believe she hadn't been giving herself enough credit. Secretly, he was overjoyed at the fact that in spite of the situation around them, they could still find quite some time for the two of them. Semiramis seemed to enjoy it as well, while she worked, an ethereal glow fell over her face. For such a delicate-looking person, he couldn't help but admire the iron-willed determination that glistened in her eyes.

Hands moved about in maniac order, her mind racing with calculations. "Do not hesitate to destroy whatever you find, even if you find people tangled in the vines. Actually, you must especially kill them then. They are beyond your help and all you may offer them is a swift death as a release from a lifetime of suffering."

His face fell like a stone. The question he'd been holding off on vocalizing had just been answered, and of course, he didn't like the answer. "So there's…nothing you can do if it's…"

"These grapes mutate the body beyond what my magecraft can reverse. Naruto, I am a poisoner, not a healer." The irritation in that statement was fading, being replaced by…something else. Dare she say it, regret almost. For the first time in a while, she was beginning to see the value in healing rather than destroying. At least being able to do so with her own hands. "After a certain point, one can't go back. Based on what we've been told, a good number of this village's ninja have crossed that point. After examining their brains, I can say some of them will be little more than animals, mindlessly lashing out once realized onto the battlefield. Even if they still possess a human face, cut them down without hesitation. It is the best service you can do for them."

There was a heavy silence that ended with a deep-hearted sigh of discomfort. "I was hoping you…wouldn't say that."

Semiramis met his sigh with one of her own. "Naruto, you can't save everyone…but you can…try as hard as you'd like. Just don't overdo it. There are still people back in your homeland who need you, not to mention if the old pervert returns and you're missing…well, I do believe he'd take great pleasure in separating my head from my shoulders using his bare hands."

The sadness quickly morphed into humor in the form of a grin. "Woah, it almost sounds like you're acknowledging Pervy Sage can step up when he wants to."

Naturally, Semiramis' face fell. "Repeat what I just said or anything of the like and you'll be waking up with the most painful stomach pains imaginable. Who knows, I may even decide to burn out your taste buds so you'll never truly be able to enjoy a bowl of ramen again."

Jumping out of his seat, the blond shrieked with a look of shock-horror dawning his face. "You wouldn't dare!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to test that assumption, Master?"

Silence met her question, which she took with a smug grin before going back to work. Thankfully, their discussion hadn't alerted anyone who might have still been prowling the halls late at night. Semiramis knew Naruto wasn't the only one who'd been having trouble sleeping. Her supernatural pointed ears had picked up over twelve people walking the base's halls, some of them she knew important and others were mere grunts suffering from pre-battle anxiety. Though no warrior, Semiramis could understand their feelings. She knew without a doubt that some of them weren't going to be coming back, but at the very least they would be dying for their home. She always believed that thought should have been enough for soldiers to go into battle carrying.

Her only duty was making sure that her goofball of a Master wasn't laying down his life for this village in the middle of the nowhere. Semiramis didn't deny there was a bit of selfishness in her motives as well. If Naruto met his end here, then so would she. Fading away here in some off-skirt village that wasn't even a major player on this world's world stage, it made her brow knit in annoyance and even slight anger.

Tapping her finger on the base of each blade, she caused it to rise into the air, the magical orb which contained her poisonous power glowing with an unearthly red light. The liquid drained out of the sphere and floated in the space between the two. It was her specially crafted toxin in its purest, unrefined form. Should it be ingested, death would be anything but painless for the unlucky fool. Stepping back, she shut her eyes and began to speak in her native Assyrian, a language that was hers alone in this world of ninja. At her words, the multi-colored liquids in the other containers she'd been mixing and pouring rose upward and began to take form - semi-solid liquid orbs that gently rotated on their axis. Semiramis brought both her hands together, causing the orbs to truly solidify. In total, there were three of them not counting the red one.

"The blue one you will use to destroy the gardens when you find them. I've created the toxin to react violently when they come into contact with the grape vines, their juices even." Started the black-haired woman.

"When you say that, do you mean as in explosively?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, I do. Is that going to be a problem?" Swiftly, he shook his head in response. "Moving on, the green one is more acidic. I created it as a means of countering the powers brought by the Blood Grapes. You mentioned earlier users were able to harden their bodies into steel? A result of increasing the iron-ore in the body then molding it using chakra. Speaking of which, does such a technique exist in this world naturally?"

"Um…I think so." Mouthed the blond, getting a thoughtful expression. "Pervy Sage mentioned something about a Steel Release kekkei genkai or something." There was no need to add that after that part he pretty much tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Well, ordinary kunai and weapons will likely break against the reinforced steel bodies of your opponents. To get around that will require immense physical strength such as what Han and Ontake can produce using their Earth Style. Since you do not have that boon, I compensated." He looked like he wanted to say something, but Naruto held his mouth. Whatever it was, she deemed it to be unimportant and moved onto the next subject. "The purple is pretty much a tranquilizer. I know in spite of everything I've listed, you're still going to try to save those that you can. Should they not be too far gone, use this to subdue them. If captured though…I make no promises, but I believe the doctors here will try their best alongside Tsukino."

He took a moment to absorb the information before asking. "How do I know what…too far is?"

Semiramis retuned his stare with a shrug. "That'll be up to you to figure out. I won't be there with you for every second so you will have to use your own judgment. You've survived this long using your instincts, so continue to do so. I…have confidence in your abilities."

"Thank you." Naruto grinned.

"You're welcome, and before you ask, worry not for me. For I will have my own party to play in all of this. I will meet you back here after we've dealt the enemy a hard-enough blow. After that, we can plan our next move and hopefully have this little mess wrapped up in a day or two." Semiramis spoke, pointing her finger directly at his chest while she began another incantation.

"Someone sounds impatient."

"No, I merely wish to settle matters as quickly and directly as possible." There was a pause as she looked to the side with what seemed to be an annoyance. It didn't go unnoticed as Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. Her defenses quickly crumbled after that. "Fine, I wish for us to be back before that fool of a sage returns and we have to deal with all of his priding."

"You know, I'm pretty sure he's going to get the story of what we did one way or another. You're kind of swimming upstream with that one. When Pervy Sage wants to know something, he tends to find it out. I'm still trying to figure out how he does that."

 _Odds are you won't until you're twenty or thirty years older. What a time that will be._ Her fingers spread out as her spell reached its final stages. The three liquids that had been hovering before the table condensed into solid spheres that lined up in a circle above the Kitsune-ken. A red arc of lightning connected them all to the empty slot at the base of the blade, at Semiramis' direction the spark stretched out to connect to Naruto. He remained remarkably calm throughout the entire process, though she could still feel some of the hairs on his back standing on end. His wrists lit up with ethereal light, the same light that had enveloped the blades. Semiramis snapped her fingers to finish the ritual. Each solidified toxin descended downward, phasing into the orb slot ending with the original red orb. "I've armed you best I can, the rest will be up to you."

"That's all I can ask for, thanks again, Semi-chan." Chuckled the ninja, reaching for the weapons. "You make sure to watch yourself too, alright?"

"I believe I already answered that question, now go get some rest. You're going to need it, greatly if what my doves have shown me is any indication" Snorted the older woman, causing his expression to darken.

"…Can you give me a hint?"

"Do you want nightmares when you go to sleep?"

"Do I look like the type that'll get scared by some spooky story?"

"Yes, yes you do."

She was happy she was able to get one last laugh in. Seeing he'd reached an unpassable wall, Naruto rose from his seat and began making his way out. Briefly, he looked back to Semiramis to see if he could wrangle any more information out of her - no such luck. Sighing in partial resignation, he left her, finally leaving Semiramis in the dark silence she'd practically made her home in. Falling back into her chair, she glanced at the wall-mounted candle that they'd used to illuminate the workspace. Semiramis let the candle flicker on for a moment longer before she psychically snuffed it out, allowing complete darkness to take hold. She felt at home, in fact, she felt a rush of malefic pride at the thought of being back in the shadows. This was the darkness she was going to be pulling quite a few people to come together.

The inner sadist in her could hardly wait for the battle to begin.

* * *

One could have argued that Kinuko had a very good reason to be shedding a few tears no matter how hard she tried to fight them. Almost every reason possible was enough to crush one's soul. As she was being led to her place of death, the young kunoichi couldn't help but look back to recall how she'd ended up in this situation.

First, she began with the academy. It'd been the proudest day of her life when she graduated and was able to wear the Vine Village headband with pride. Her mother had tears falling nonstop from her eyes, tears of pride. Kinuko preferred them to the tears she shed the day her father died. That had been the worst day of her life, or so she'd thought. Life had a funny way of one-upping a person's perceived misery rating.

She'd known that the village was changing, she'd known it yet pushed it all to the back of her mind. The Hidden Vine Village was small and far outside the scoop of the Five Great Nations, but they still had their pride, and even they could contribute to the larger scene from time to time. That quiet pride had been enough to keep those like her going and have them raise their heads as high as any Leaf, Stone, Sand, Cloud, or Mist Shinobi. But it hadn't been enough for some others. No, some desired more. That chatter had always been there, but it had never gone anywhere. That was until a "miracle seed" sprouted somewhere in the village.

Miracle seed, Kinuko had found the name funny, now she found it a term for disaster and destruction. The seed had sprouted and infected almost half of the village with its poisonous roots driving them to madness. Gripped it in, they'd turned on their fellow villagers, especially if they spoke out against pulling out the root of the infection by the base. Those were the first ones to go. Kinuko tried to hold back a sob at the memory of her mother, her body torn apart by the inhuman monsters that used to be their fellow villagers. Never had she felt a sense of rage like that - finding her remains and the monsters laughing over her corpse. She remembered screaming at them until her lungs threatened to explode. Had it not been for her teammates, her friends, there was a very real chance she would have died that day.

As it turned out, dying there might have been preferable to living through the hell that followed. The peaceful little village she'd grown up in and wanted to defend had slowly but surely transformed into something hideous, like a pitch-black flower blooming under a blood-red moon. Afterwards, her former neighbors had proceeded to feed it all they could. Kinuko couldn't fight the sob as she remembered the dozens of their own they'd slain to nurture the vile fruit's growth. Worse yet, they'd taken others from faraway lands, "war prisoners" they'd been called. Yes, war, that word was getting tossed around an awful lot, and everyone was reacting with the appropriate feeling - dread. Or, almost everyone.

Her guards, no, her executioners, joked amongst themselves on how long they were going to last. It was absolutely revolting to hear, more so considering that they were wearing the same headband she'd fought so hard for. That was yet another reason for her slow-falling tears; when she'd be captured, they'd yanked the headband off of her, saying she "didn't deserve it". Kinuko knew this was their plan for all the ninja that didn't submit to their lunatic ambitions.

Daishin had enjoyed the spectacle. Watching the headband removal and mocking them all as if they were common criminals instead of fellow Vine shinobi. Though he'd always been a bit of a sadist, he'd reached a new low since the introduction of the Blood Grapes into the village. The man who'd merely been an asshole to sixty-percent of the people he knew had transformed into a cold-blooded monster, quite like those now running the village. Perhaps it was no surprise that the veteran ninja had been put in charge of "feeding time" and "garbage disposal". He enjoyed the job way too damn much.

"Attention, traitors and soon-to-be-departed, these are your last moments so I'd advise you to get your affairs in order as quickly as possible! Make peace with whatever demons you have left, or even curse yourselves for not being able to accept the fact that our village is moving in a new direction!" His jubilant voice was like listening to a cat scratching on a chalkboard. He'd cleaned himself up nicely for this moment, his bark-brown hair being freshly washed and his usual scraggy beard trimmed as if he were heading to some formal occasion. It really hammered home just how demented he was on the inside. Kinuko didn't even bother to wonder if it was the berries or just him, it really didn't matter in the long run.

He wasn't alone in his dark glee either. The guards escorting them down the hallway were giddy with anticipation as well. They'd come to see this as some sort of sick form of amusement, often placing bets on how long each of them would last before they became "fertilizer". What Kinuko wouldn't have given for the chance to wipe the grins from each of their faces, perhaps by feeding _them_ to the grotesque monsters they'd taken to worshipping. Alas, she lacked that power, and so too did almost everyone else who'd chosen to take a stand against them. It was over, it was all over.

The end of the hallway came into view, and with it the end of their lives. At the very least Kinuko wasn't the only one crying; again, she felt she and everyone else had every right to be. It helped that almost a quarter of the thirty or so people being escorted weren't even ninja. Civilians and people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now their lives were about to come to an end in the most horrid way possible.

Against their will, the group crossed over into a section of the wall marked by a red line of paint. Once the last person crossed, jet-black thorns shot out from the walls cutting them off from the outside. Anyone who thought of tearing into them had to rethink the idea as arcs of bright blue lightning jumped between the thorns like an electrified fence. They were boxed in completely. Daishin stepped forward, taking in the glares and frightful gazes of the soon-to-be-executed.

"If it makes any of you feel any better, know this - you are contributing to the village's prosperity. Once upon a time, we were a regional power, but then we fell to internal weakness. No more, with a gift from the heavens, we have reclaimed the power to take back our proper place on the world stage." Was he thinking that was going to put them at ease or make them feel better? Maybe even motivate them to meet death with a brave face? "Just as a fire burns down a forest so that it can begin anew, think of this as simply your lives transitioning into the next phase. Your souls shall live on in the roots and soil of the Hidden Vine Village! You shall spread far and wide, just as our ancestors did! Know this and hold your heads high!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kinuko couldn't hold it in anymore, she lashed out like a wild animal. Her already worn fingers screamed in agony as they came down upon the thorny vines separating her from her traitorous superior. Though her voice cried out, she kept on trying, pulling at the vines until a pair of hands clapped down on her shoulders. Had her fellow prisoners not pulled her back, she might have fried her own arms. Given what was coming, that would either be a blessing or a hindrance. On one hand, she was going to need them for fighting, but on other, fighting would only prolong the misery. Though tasting blood on her lips, she managed to look up and glare at Daishin. "This…this isn't what the village is supposed to be doing! This is wrong! This is insanity, Daishin!"

"This is the way the world works, Kinuko!" Shouted back the jonin. "You either step over others or you get stepped on! That's how it's been since the olden times and that's how it'll be until there's only one power left standing! Show some dignity, for your father's sake!"

"Don't you _dare_ mention him!" Screamed the teenage brunette. The rage fueling her gave her the strength to clench her scorched fists. While she wasn't about to try another stunt like before, she could at least convey all the malice she was feeling through a glare. "He wouldn't have wanted this! Your wife wouldn't have wanted this!"

Now it was Daishin's turn to lash out, literally. His right wrist flew outward, a dark-green vine shooting from his palm and wrapping itself around Kinuko's neck. "Shut it, you stupid bitch! You have no idea what it's been like! Once upon a time, we were powerful, feared, but now look at us! Part of it is because of little shits like you, you brats could never measure up to your forefathers, and that means the village is going to be spending the rest of its existence as nothing but a footstool! I won't let that happen; _we_ won't let that happen! Now, shut up and make your miserable life useful!"

He let go, and with his release came the shaking of the end of the hallway. Kinuko coughed and coughed while those around her stumbled as they felt the ground beneath their feet beginning to move. Indeed, the section of the hallway they'd been forced into was sliding downward. With the last of her strength, she directed her emerald-colored eyes toward Daishin. There was a good chance it would be the last time she ever saw him so she wanted to make her hatred known.

All around her, fearful whispers rose like a set of morbid flowers blooming. No one harbored delusions about what was going to happen in the next several minutes. She knew the resistance didn't have nearly enough power to mount a rescue even if they knew their location. Beyond the shadow of a doubt, their number was up. Kinuko wasn't particularly religious or spiritual, but even she couldn't help but mutter a prayer hoping that death would come quickly for her and that in her possible next life, she'd have better luck. At heart, all she could ask for was another chance to be a ninja instead of a civilian.

And perhaps meet a better end, somewhat reluctantly, she added that too. Death on the battlefield was preferable than being executed by her own people.

And dying at the jaws of some monster plant from a bygone era.

Suddenly, the room came to a stop, causing the lights to flicker on. The door before them slid open into a dimly-lit hallway that leads onward to set of double-crested doors. From all the way on the other end, Kinuko and the others could hear the locks clicking open. Several looked upward and to the walls believing there was some form of escape. The various claw marks on the walls showed others had thought the same and attempted to do so, to no avail. Knowing their time had come, a handful began to walk forward. In time, a few became all.

Kinuko was sweating bullets as the double doors were pushed open, allowing light to strike the eyes of the prisoners. Artificial light of course.

Once upon a time, the massive room would have been used as an emergency shelter. That was in times of war, but they weren't at war, yet danger was still very real and very present. Since the "hostile takeover" of the village by extremists, the gigantic auditorium had been converted into a massive garden suited with artificial lights and soil imprinted from the surface so plants could be grown. Indeed, plant life had grown, and better yet, it was feeding time.

Illuminated by the luminous bulbs above, the giant vines and stocks began to literally twist and squirm. It was truly magnificent and terrifying. As if torn from the pages of an ancient novel, the flowers stretched over twenty-feet high, casting shadows over the lowly humans that dared to step into the chamber. Now they knew what it felt like to be ants, and it was not a pleasant feeling. Beneath the light, the colors of the giant plants stood out in sharp contrast to the dull gray and black stone and steel that made up the room. Multi-colored flower buds bristled as if being stroked by an invisible wind as did the dozen or so leaves that sprouted from the stems. Truly, it was all wondrous…at least until one took note of the countless blood stains all over the place. The walls, uncovered parts of the ground, and even along with the roots themselves. Some of it was dried while some of it was fresh. Speaking of which, the smell still hung in the air along with the almost pleasant scent that the flowers gave off.

Life and death, the two hung in the air as several took a few more cautious steps into the chamber. Stories had been told that the old shelters had been refitted, but for many, this was their first time seeing them. Even Kinuko couldn't help but marvel at the size of both the chamber and the plants that now inhabited it.

In seconds, the beauty completely vanished.

"AHHH!"

"WHAT THE-"

Coherent words degenerated into panic-stricken yelps as bodies left the ground and rose into the air. It was all for not as no one had the power to rescue them. The unfortunate victims barely had time to comprehend what was going on as some were slammed face-first or back-first into the stone walls. Their fragile bodies broke apart like glass, leaving new bloody imprints on the chamber sides. It was horrific, but compared what came next their deaths might have been considered a blessing.

Others were ensnared by the roots and literally dragged across the ground. Unlike the others, they had more time to scream and question what in the hell was going on. They got somewhat of an answer when they rose and dangled in the air, right above a set of hungry jaws that opened up from the flower buds. All of them screamed and begged seconds before the roots released them, down they went into the hungry maws like helpless prey before a predator's might. Either thankfully or not, their shapes disappeared, though some weren't swallowed whole. The ravenous plants rose up and even bit off the lower or upper bodies of those caught in their roots and vines. Blood gushed from the severed bodies spraying everywhere, including onto the survivors.

They all broke ranks, fear having completely overridden anything resembling self-restraint or composure. It was like a dinner bell had been rung, roots and vines with spike-like points jetted outward impaling them all. Those hit in the stomach or brain got lucky and died instantly saving them from the horror that was to soon come, the rest wasn't so likely. They kicked and screamed all the way as they were dragged into the now shifting mass of roots. What had been a collection of giant plants had now transformed into a near living thing, a blood-thirsty demon that wasn't going to stop until it had eaten its fill of human life.

Kinuko sat back, paralyzed until a nearby vine missed her by just barely an inch. Blood trickled down her dirty cheek. It filled her with a strange sense of…exhilaration almost. Suddenly, everything came into crystal clear focus. Death was going on a mad harvest all around her, and she was well within its reach.

She knew it was pointless, but she decided to resist anyway, if only for the sake of her pride.

First, she dodged to the right just narrowly avoiding a massive lash-like vine ready to come down atop of her. Hands weaving needed hand signs, she continued to move, doing her best to stay alive through the mayhem. With the last one finished, she slammed her palm into the ground, focusing her chakra into it to shape the minerals and stone into the required shape. Another vine came at her, thorns protruding from its side that would dig into her flesh and no doubt suck up all the nutrients in her body.

 _ **SLISH!**_

After three days of feeling fear and shame, pride finally returned to the soul of the seventeen-year-old kunoichi. Bright green and blue-colored fluids gushed from the slashed apart vine, staining her dirt-sullied pants and shirt. It wasn't much, but it was a start. More roots and vines came at her, and she used her make-shift sword to cut them apart as well. Ahead of her, the monstrous flowers roared an unearthly howl as if annoyed by her defiance. Quickly, it spread to some of the other prisoners.

Rather than randomly fleeing, a few decided to fight back with what little strength they had left. Hand signs were woven and makeshift weapons were picked up and used to beat back the evil vines and roots.

Alas, it was a battle that was doomed to end in their defeat.

Legs were quickly crushed or ran through while bodies toppled to the ground, if they were lucky. Thicker, stronger roots broke through the ground and coiled around the prisoners. In seconds, their screamed died out as their bodies were crushed and their internal organs absorbed by suckers and vines that pierced the skin. A handful at least got a dying wheeze in before the life left their bodies. Against these stronger tentacles, none of their weapons could measure up. Even Kinuko found that out when rather than a severed root, all she did was make a foot-long gash.

 _ **CRA-ACK!**_

She cursed realizing her stone sword was breaking faster than she would have liked, or hoped. Still, she wanted to resist as long as she could, hacking and slashing at anything that came near her. In doing so though, she'd lost sight of her surroundings. Namely, she forgot that she was fighting an enemy that had more limbs than she could hack off. That fact returned to her as she felt something cool and wet snake its way around her right ankle. By reflex, she stabbed her blade downward. Though she'd caught the vine, the next second showed it was only a diversion.

Kinuko screamed in agony as pain shot through her entire right side. Daring to open one green eye, she saw her right shoulder had been pierced, run completely through like an arrow. The numbness was spreading through her fast, it mattered not if it was a drain of chakra or simply poison. Her stone sword, her one tool of survival was shattered with lashing of another vine. A second wrapped around her left ankle, squeezing it to the point Kinuko was sure the bones were going to break. Quickly enough, she felt her body being lifted off of the ground like so many others.

It took all of her remaining willpower to keep from screaming in horror as she stared into the face of a maw full of saliva and blood-coated teeth. Had it been a wild animal, it would have been different. But this was plant life, flowers, the very lifeblood of her village. Cruel irony was the only description for things ending this way.

The vine yanked her forward, bringing her closer to the jaws of the green monster.

 _ **CRA-AAACK!**_

Something split the air, something metallic. Then came the scream, not of a man, but of a plant. The sudden stop and lack of mind-breaking pain caused Kinuko to crack one eye open to see what had happened. Green fluid gushed from the side of the monster flower that had been about to eat her for lunch. A sound caught her ears, earth cracking. Quickly looking upward, she saw a long dark-gray chain protruding through the ceiling, quickly, she realized someone or something had saved her. Alongside the chain protrusion was a spider-web of cracks, all spreading out in a way that made Kinuko's hair stand on end. She sensed chakra.

And a moment later, her suspicions were proven right as the ceiling exploded into a rain of earthen shrapnel that pelted the monstrous plants. The power of the jutsu was on a completely different level than hers, which made Kinuko wonder just who had come to her unwitting rescue.

"HEY! ANYONE STILL ALIVE?!"

Genuinely surprised by the voice, she did a double-take. Of all the things she'd been expecting, a blond-haired kid almost two or three years younger than her busting through the ceiling wasn't it, far from it. A second later and she was ready to grab the kid and kiss him until he was blue in the face. In his right hand lay some sort of over-sized kunai, it glowed with blue and left a trail as he swung it. A similarly colored wave of chakra flew from the blade, impacting the nest of ruins. Jaws split opened in ear-rattling screams as blue fire exploded from the point of impact. Kinuko felt herself shake, the vines around her growing slack as the pain was transferred throughout the plant's entire nervous system. He pulled his other arm back withdrawing his second blade. Where it had landed an azure-colored blaze was now burning.

Above them all, the ceiling cracked open revealing a hole, one almost eight feet in diameter and seven feet in height. What stood out was the man, perhaps the hole-digger, a giant in red armor and a straw hat. He looked upon the scene with mild interest before stepping aside to allow the rest of the team to jump in, literally. Kinuko looked them all and felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized some of them, one in particular.

Tears spilled down Kinuko's cheeks as she spotted the mob of dark red hair on the youth descending from one of the ropes. "Hidemi!"

"Kinuko! Stay right where you are, I'll be there in a second!" He shouted back. "Naruto, clear me a path!"

"Coming right up!" Declared the blond. Two blue flashes and the plants were howling in further agony. There was a puff of smoke then several more blondes, shadow clones, were slashing at the roots with everything they had. It was a one-man assault that Kinuko had never seen before, and it was doing more damage than anything she and her fellow resistance members had been capable of. It seemed as if the blond known as Naruto was wielding poison as the roots and vines that had once ensnared them all outright began to dissolve and even disintegrate under their touch. Azure flames were spreading like a wildfire, quickly consuming the monster plant that had once seemed so imposing. Naruto cut and cut, a goal in mind. He caught sight of Kinuko, still held up in one of the roots and took aim at the latter.

"Gotcha!" Shouted one of his clones as he caught her in mid-air.

"W-W-Who are you? W-Wait, t-that headband-"

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, at your service!" He happily declared as they landed. "Hey, Han, how's it looking?!"

The now-identified giant in armor was weaving hand signs at speeds Kinuko could only dream of. Ending with the snake sign, he shouted back, "Just hold that thing off, and don't go overboard! We can't bring this place crashing down on us _yet_!" Pieces of the ground and ceiling broke off and levitated into a pathway in front of him. Quickly, its purpose became obvious. Those that came with him quickly grabbed the survivors, cutting them free if they had to and moving them toward the stony pathway leading upward. It took a bit of effort from the rescuers to keep their charges from tripping over their own feet or falling off of the path to salvation.

Meanwhile, the blond horde had practically turned the battle against the monster plant into a game. It was clear who was winning. Blue flames were quickly beginning to consume the chamber, burning away the vile plant that had been planted there and feed a continuous stream of human life so that it could bear fruit.

"Hidemi! Who are these people?! Where'd they come from?!" Shouted Kinuko as she and the clone regrouped with the others.

"Later, for now, know that they're here in to help!" Shouted back the redhead, taking her by the hand. "Naruto!"

"Get them all out of here! I'll catch up with you guys!" Stated the blond clone, spinning on its heel to intercept an oncoming root.

"Trust me, he can handle himself. For now, we're getting out of here!" Hidemi kept his word and began pulling her along. Given the severe lack of energy, both physical and spiritual, it was taking everything Kinuko had just to stay upright and not trip over her own feet. Still, the sight of freedom, of escape and possibly reclaiming her village, gave her the strength to competently put one foot in front of the other.

Another tremor shook the now inflamed chamber, but this one felt different. Kinuko snapped her head to the entrance that she and the other prisoners had come in through.

The doors exploded outward as of they'd been blasted off. Stepping through the doorway, his rage face half black and his teeth having been replaced by sharpening canines, was Daishin. His transformed black and red eyes scoured the azure inferno that the garden was becoming. First, he looked to Han high up, guiding out the prisoners. In turn, he merely tipped his hat to him. Daishin looked back across the ground, finding Naruto standing amidst a circle of burning roots.

"You, Leaf Village scum!" He shouted.

"Says the guy trying to feed his own people to some monster plant, and using them as fertilizer! You guys are the worst gardeners I've ever met!" Shouted back the genin with an angry scowl.

There were no more words beyond that point, only speaking down with blades. Naruto saw the attack coming and parried it just in the nick of time. Daishin sneered seeing his claws being deflected as if they were simple kunai or shuriken. Since ingesting the blood grapes, he'd found his Black Tiger Claws able to shred just about anything that got in his way. He obviously didn't like the fact he'd just met something that he couldn't cut. Letting out an animalistic snarl of annoyance, he tried again, and again he was denied the sight of blood and bones splattering across the ground. What he got were sparks born from his steel-like claws sliding against Naruto's blades. After that, the blond went on the attack, him and his clones.

Onlookers felt their mouths drop as they watched bloody wounds open up in Daishin's hardened skin. Those captured had either seen or heard of how conventional weaponry had been little use against the enhanced radicals. What they'd just seen was proof that they weren't invincible, far from it actually.

Naruto and his clones pulled away as their adversary made a three-sixty spin using his claws, hoping to catch at least one of them. Failing to do so, he lashed out at the nearest clone, who responded accordingly. Seeing an opportunity, the second drove his blades deeply into Daishin's exposed backside, causing him to howl in pain.

"What the hell…is that?!" Screeched the bearded man as he struggled to contain the supernatural power within him. It felt like every nerve in his body was being pressed with a hot poker! Strength was fading fast, leaving him close to wobbling on his legs. "You…little shit, what the hell have you done to me?!"

Both clones broke away and joined the others, who all stood in a semi-jagged line. It was a wall separating Daishin from the rest of the prisoners, most of whom had been evacuated and were now busy climbing up the hole Han had made. "Well, we did use the two days we got here to do some planning. You guys are done!"

"Shut the hell up, you little rat-faced bastard!" His face contorted into a feral snarl, he charged straight for the blond, his black claws humming with chakra.

Being blinded with rage was something Naruto knew quite a bit about, perhaps too much about. Even if it could be measured in inches, he was growing. He'd grown enough to recognize the trait in others, and know how to use it to his advantage. As Daishin came charging at him, his claws skimming across the ground, that's exactly what he did. Behind him rose several burning green tentacles, all of which dove for him and his clones like hungry vipers. He, the original, dodged at the last second alongside another, the rest turned back to the oncoming attacks and held out their blades. They stabbed them down just as they were impaled, the specifically crafted toxin within entering the vines and reacting with the juices inside. Meanwhile, Daishin found himself on the receiving end of yet another unwanted surprise.

Explosions lit up the area, temporarily blinding and deafening the veteran ninja. A number of things ran through his mind, namely what he would do to the blond once he got a hold of him. That train of thought was disrupted as a pair of sharpened objects slammed into his chest, filling his entire body with a nail-biting pain he could barely hold off. Eyes turning completely red, he gripped the chain blades, believing brute force would be enough to break them.

He was wrong.

Green light shined through the smoke and moved along the chains, ending at the blades currently impaled in Daishin's body.

"AARRGGGHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCCKK!"

Quickly as they were inserted, the blades were removed, though the pain they'd caused lingered, and lingered. It was magnified when two Narutos, each curled into a ball, slammed into Daishin knocking him backward toward the doorway. It just so happened that several more guards came rushing through them, their eyes blazing with fury close to their leader's. Naruto readied himself to face them, but his partner had decided he'd had his fun.

"Look out below!"

By the time Naruto registered what had happened, Han had already started on his rampage. And by then, it was already too late. Punches and kicks carrying the power to split open bedrock, too much for the once laughing guards to handle, even with their enhancements. They quickly joined their fallen leader in nursing their wounds.

"Hey! I had that one!" Cried the Leaf ninja, waving his arms in irritation.

Han chuckled. "Sorry, I got a little excited watching you and decided to jump in. Next time, be faster."

"Maybe I will." Grumbled the blond, clearly showing his discontent with things.

Daishin was not amused, not in the slightest. "You…you…scum, you stupid, self-righteous shits! I'll kill you all for this!" Any minute, it seemed he was going to collapse. Vile smoke rose from the injuries on his front and back. Red mixed with sickly green in foul streams that touched the ground. "You won't…you bastards just want to keep us oppressed-hold onto the monopoly you've had for the last twenty years…fuck it! Fuck all of it! I won't let that happen!" His arms spread out, his clawed fingers extending like vipers. Their targets were Daishin's fellow ninja.

"Hey, wait!"

"Gah!"

"Dai! Dai! Stop, you're-"

"Like hell I'm gonna let you do that!"

Naruto sprinted forward, his Kitsune-ken glowing with green light starting from the base. He moved fast showing his youth and drive. Han was impressed.

 _ **SLIIISHHH!**_

 _He may be a little slow on the uptake…but the kid got promise, real promise. Heh, he looks just like his old man when he's like this._

Blood poured from Daishin's lips and literally gushed from the x-shaped wound freshly inflicted upon him. Stumbling backward, his attempted absorption of his allies had been stopped stone cold, though the men were too stunned to really give much input on their leader's behavior. And still struggling to recover from Han's bone-breaking blows.

"You guys! Come on, we're on a timer, remember!" Shouted Hidemi from their escape hole. His voice was almost lost over the roar of the azure flames now consuming the chamber.

"Good point, time to go!"

"Wha-hey, put me down! Han! I can get there on my own!"

Clearly he was carrying him under his arm for his own amusement. In a blast of explosive steam, the armored ninja soared with impressive speed, leaving their enemies bleeding out before a chamber of burning plant life and bloodied remains. They would be joining the deceased soon. Normally, he felt next to nothing when it came leaving enemies for dead, but this time was different. Han wasn't the type to get emotionally riled up; however, this operation was bringing something out of him that he hadn't felt in a while - anger.

 _ **Focus it, Han.**_ Chided the inner demon within him as they came upon the hole. He released Naruto, who still grumbled even as he began to climb. _**You'll be needing it for later on.**_

 _Isn't that always the case?_ Through his hands, he felt the tremors, the sounds of war. The underground had been bad, but Han knew once they got to the surface, things would get worse. They were attempting to retake an entire village from a sect of radicals who'd gotten a hold of something they shouldn't have. Such a thing could only end with bloodshed.

For better or for worse, bloodshed was something he'd grown used to. He was a jinchūriki after all.

The question was, would the young blond in front of him be able to cope with the carnage as well?

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **The battle for the Hidden Vine Village has begun starting with an underground rescue, some weed-whacking, and heroism courtesy of a hyperactive blond and a walking steam-engine. Not a bad start but I'd like your honest opinions. Next chapter will see Semiramis earning some of her chops as a member of the Assassin-class so look forward to it!**


	18. Chapter 17-Dancing Black Chains

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 17 - Dancing Black Chains**_

* * *

Nothing will ever go the way you expect it to.

Such a mundane statement, but one that could stretch for miles upon miles, affecting countless lives with and without their word for the matter. That's what made life what it was. For ninjas, it was arguably one of the few certainties of their profession, no matter how much they hated it.

Akitake Kawajiri hated surprises, but he hated them more when everything seemed to be going just right. Usually, when the unexpected happened, it meant whatever good fortune he'd been riding was about to come to a sudden end. It was the thing he'd been dreading for months, since his village had begun to get back on its feet and was on its way to reassuming its rightful place amongst the shinobi nations. Somewhere in the back of his mind it always seemed too good to be true. Akitake had hoped that when fortunes changed, they'd be ready, they'd have everything they'd need to hold fast against the outsiders that would surely not approve of their rising power. He and the others had reassured their subordinates and themselves that they were secured and ready again and again until the reassurance finally skunk in.

When he was awoken by the first explosion, that reassurance was shattered. Eyes open, he bolted upward, alerting his female companion who cried out as she was nearly pushed off of the mattress onto the floor. Akitake ignored her annoy comments as he ran toward the window, not at all caring that he was stark naked as he threw the window open. Instead of the serene scenery of a village morning, what he saw were smoke columns rising skyward, tainting the view. The green-eyed jonin's blood turned to ice as his enhanced ears picked up the sounds of battle and strife, even from so high up and so far away from the action. His teeth immediately began to gnash.

"Those damn rebels! Where and when! We had them on the ropes and now they're…they're…gah!" A fist rose and fell against the window, the sheer force causing the glass to crack. "How dare they!"

"So, I'm assuming you're going into work today?" Snapped a catty voice from his six o'clock. "And you're going to be there all day?"

Akitake turned to his lover with a half-sneer, half-smirk. "Satoko, I don't believe you're in any position to criticize me, after all, you're going to be working just as much as I will. Perhaps putting in a bit more effort."

The blonde leered at him with a mocking smile on her gorgeous face. "More effort? This coming from the man who was done after only two rounds! Here I thought those grapes would have given you a bit of a stronger stamina boost!"

"I was exhausted from working all day, what can you expect? You're a soldier, I'm an elder and politician, the job can be very stressful." Coolly shot back the male.

Smirking, the naked blonde moved around the bed then threw her arms around him once he was within her reach. Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around her shapely hips, squishing their naked bodies together. The urge to dive back into the bedsheets was strong in both of them. It wasn't like they hadn't woken up to trouble that they couldn't ignore. Only once in the past month had they willingly ignored the crisis outside of their bedroom in favor of their own pleasure. Things had turned out for the best, but both Akitake and Satoko knew that had been a one-time thing; not to mention they'd been chewed out for their decision once dressed and at the village's next meeting. They knew that wasn't an option this time, they could feel it in their bones.

Satoko pulled back, a devilish smile on her lips. "We meet back here when all of this is over. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind doing it in your office, but I want some privacy, and insurance we're not going to be interrupted. You better be up for some action when we get back home, you hear?"

He grinned back, clenching at her exposed ass. "That goes for you too. Then again, these rebels aren't exactly up to stuff so I should be saying make sure you have some interesting stories for pillow talk."

"Hey, my stories are always more interesting than yours', that's for sure. Now come on, let's get dressed."

Neither of them said a word as the high-rise room was shaken by more tremors. Their minds ran the calculations coming to the same conclusion - earth style users. Akitake and Satoko knew the makeup of the village's rebel faction well enough, while there were a few users, none of them were strong enough to do more than shake a city-block or two. Akitake knew his home's foundations were strong enough to withstand a mild to the severe earthquake so if they were feeling something then that didn't bode well. Of course, he didn't say anything aloud as he got dressed, neither did his blonde lover. A few times he caught a glimpse of her sky-blue eyes, now darkened by the thought of what the coming day held in store for them. Forming along her face was something of a light grin; she was taking things in a different way than him. The tremors that shook their home meant that their fellow villagers had mustered a significant amount of strength. Enough to perhaps finally pose a challenge.

Akitake once was like her, and in some ways he still was. Since becoming a village elder, he'd had to leave such emotions behind as the frontlines weren't his place, not anymore. There were times he missed it though. Seeing the excited look on his girlfriend's face as she leaped from the window fully dressed only furthered the feeling.

It was no sooner had she jumped out the window did a messenger bird appear by it. Akitake felt his heartbeat rise a bit as he recognized the bird in question.

 _Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? Why? It's…it's…almost ominous._

Once he headed out, Akitake was able to understand the feeling better, and discover that it was actually warranted. The Hidden Vine Village was structured with the central tree, the Home Tree, in the center with the upper close living in the trees surrounding it. For citizens like him, it offered quite a view of the village. In times of peace, it was something to be proud of. But in times of war, when the worst occurred, it instead offered the sight of a home under siege. This morning, he was seeing something similar to that - the village under siege by those unwilling to accept the future, and blind to the costs needed for the village to prosper.

After weeks of being on the run and close to outright extermination, they'd suddenly bounced back. Reluctantly, Akitake had to admit so far it was looking to be quite an impressive second wind. At best, they'd managed to hold onto a few portions of the village, portions that they'd been content to let the rebels have until the final mutations using the Blood Grapes were complete; once they were the new generation of Vine shinobi would be sent to wipe them out. They would clean the blood and gore out and carry on with nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed that wasn't going to be quite the case this time.

The rebels had penetrated deeper into the village, likely using old sewer tunnels and the like as was a procedure in case of emergency. Though they'd places guards in such areas, the rebels did possess some skills, enough to overwhelm them and sneak past certain checkpoints. From what Akitake was able to see, they'd done more than just sneak past them - they'd blown right through them. Resounding in his ears were the sounds of the battle, the likes of which made his blood race. A second later and his heart came to a complete stop as something emerged from the outer reaches of the village, something that Akitake could hardly believe with his own eyes.

Outside of the Five Great Nations, there existed what one might call a wide and weird range of techniques developed by a ninja who lived a somewhat harsher life. Akitake liked to think he was familiar with such techniques as he'd faced more than a few, and slayed the ones who'd cast them. Of those jutsu, he knew very few that summoned a colossal skeleton straight out of some B-horror movie.

Rearing its skull back, the outwardly monster roared, an ear-splitting sound that chilled the blood of those who heard it. Given its impressive size, that was at least a quarter or half the village, including Akitake himself. Wide-eyed, he nearly slipped from the building ledge as he stopped and stared in partial awe and horror at the skeletal monstrosity attempting to smash its way down the street, a pike-like blade held in its arms. The weapon cleaved through stone and wood along with vines like a massive cleaver. Focusing his chakra through his eyes, he was able to make out several splotches of blood on the weapon, proof that its rampage had already cost lives. Likely, the lives of his fellow villagers.

"Quite a way to wake up from a night of sex, isn't it?" Came a deep jovial voice that Akitake instantly recognized. "Don't worry though. These skeleton soldiers may be numerous, but they're still bones all the same, and like all things - bones break with the right amount of force. That's exactly what we're doing, it's why we've sent Sadamu to deal with it and the rebels. Relax, this will be over before noon breaks."

The skeleton raised its bony weapon ready to drive it downward into the ground. Suddenly, a mass of red-lined steel-gray tree roots shot out and entangled the sword arm. Resounding through the air was the sickening crunch that came with bones being broken. Akitake could see several small cracks beginning to form along with the sword arm as the massive entity struggled to wrench its arm free. It encountered further resistance as several more tree roots shot out and entangled the massive skeleton, completely immobilizing it. Still, the beast continued to struggle, actually managing to tear away some of the vines. Alas, it was a futile effort as the ground beneath its feet rumbled, then collapsed bringing its mighty form tumbling down.

Akitake turned away, not needing to see any more to know how things were going to end. His green eyes met the cherry-red of his colleague. "For the record, Montoku, it wasn't as hard as you think it was. As a result of all the work _you_ and Shinoda heaped on me, I was quite drained of energy by the time I got back home. Satoko wasn't exactly happy with me."

"Hm, sounds displeasing. Well, that's in the past. Come on, you know what today is." It was natural for Montoku to show little concern in the current battles transpiring across the village. He had absolute faith in their forces, and believed at heart it was only a matter of time before the rebels were wiped out down to the last fighting man. Unlike some, he was advocating for their wholesale destruction. Misguided as he saw them, they were still their fellow villagers and deserved to be shown a bit of mercy. That made him one of the few "moderates" within the village's new government, much like Akitake himself. "Hope you got enough sleep tonight."

"Thanks to you, that's doubtful." Snorted the green-eyed ninja to his red-headed counterpart.

Even as they raced across the treetops and rooftops, Akitake couldn't help but feel a smidge of worry. Every so often his eyes would wander back to the village beyond them. He'd have a better look once inside the central tree, and that's precisely what worried him to an extent. A single question kept gnawing at him - the rebels were determined, but also cautious as they knew they were on the losing end. What sort of help had they enlisted to mount an attack like this? What hidden village or mercenary ninja had they drawn into their village's private reformation?

Not even when they got inside did the bad feeling dissipate, instead, Akitake was willing to wedge it actually got worse. It wasn't at all pleasurable as he was within his village's oldest tree, a living cultural artifact. As with the underground tunnels, in the distant past, the Central Tree had been a haven, a last line of defense for the village and its people. It was supposed to envelop them all in a blanket of security and offer a sliver of hope. Yet it wasn't doing that, not for Akitake at least. Luckily, he was a master at keeping up his poker face while those around him carried out, completely disregarding the battle happening outside the tree's wooden walls.

"Would you mind if I headed to the library before going to the lab?" He finally asked his redheaded companion, who looked at him with a confused stare. "I promise, it won't take long. Trust me on that."

"It better not. I know you've been looking at all those old records." Smirking, Montoku reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. His cobalt-colored eyes twinkled with partial amusement and partial reassurance for him. "Hey, don't look so worried. It's been a long road that hasn't been easy on any of us. The good news is we're almost there. Have we had to suffer a little, yeah, but we're on our way to the top, our village is on its way to being respected. No more being scared of those five overgrown pigs called the Kages. It's a new age."

"Yeah, I know, I've sort of helped usher it in." Laughed back Akitake.

"Then start smiling! Ever since we came in, you've had this look on your face like death's on our tail! If anything, after today, death will be gunning for all those who ever looked down on us! Just imagine it - the looks on their faces when we Vine ninja are the ones calling the shots! It'll be great!"

"Heh, trust me, I am. Maybe it's just me being impatient again. After all, I told you I'd like nothing better than to see the Hidden Sand turned into the same hellhole that it was built on."

"Technically, if I remember right, it was built over an oasis." Montoku lightly chided. "Make no mistake, the place is a giant wasteland, but it's got a few good spots. We can use them as farms to grow more of the Blood Grapes. Not to mention it'll be a good use for the people living there!"

"Alright, tell your brother that I'll be there in a little bit, and apologizes in case I miss the first fruit being cultivated." Akitake proclaimed as he broke away to face the hallway opposite of the way Montoku intended to take.

"Alright then, but I'm sure you'll probably feel it." Added the redhead with a straight frown. "If the prime grapes are as powerful as our ancestors wrote about then you'll probably feel them. I'm…I'm really hoping they live up to the legends."

There wasn't any need to elaborate on his fears, Montoku was far from alone. Though everyone put up a strong front, it was a known fact that the Five Nations still had them somewhat outclassed. Even with the Hidden Sand and Leaf recovering, they were forces to be reckoned with; each village possessed only one Tailed Beast, but such creatures weren't to be underestimated. In the case of the Sand's Tailed Beast, the One-Tail, it certainly wasn't something they wanted ever setting foot into their village and causing havoc as it did in ages past. Were that to happen it would surely take the power of the prime grapes to turn back monstrosity.

It was Akitake's deepest wish that such a day never came. In fact, he hoped as their research into the cultivating and usage of the Blood Grapes continued, they could find a way to overcome the tailed demons that the Five Great Nations so proudly lauded as equalizers. They were no more than beasts on leashes to be set loose when needed, but like all beasts, they could still be put down. As he walked, Akitake toyed with how the demons could be used if by some miracle they were caught. Great strides had been made using humans and animals as nutrients for the grapes, but what if they found a way to grow them using the power of the Tailed Beasts that once ran rampant over the world? Surely the resulting fruits would be charged with their power, and after passing through such a medium, they would be usable for ordinary shinobi?

Such thoughts were only one of the many reasons why he chose to go to the library instead of the central garden that had been set up almost eight levels up, towards the height of the Central Tree.

Literally carved out close to eighty years ago, the Central Library as it was called, was a truly massive bee-hive shaped room containing the village's most treasured books and archives. By exploring some of these old shelves and desks they'd discovered the notes containing the information needed to cultivate the Blood Grapes. Afterwards, all those documents had been brought out of the shadows and places in a special section of their own for public use. Akitake wasted no time in gathering said scrolls and books and finding himself a desk to study them. All that was missing for him was a cup of coffee.

Time had worn down some of the pages, but their content hadn't been completely lost. More so with his enhanced eyesight which granted him visual prowess some had joked could rival the famed Byakugan. One day, Akitake would have liked to put such boasts to the challenge.

 _"Descended from the Great White Tree, though inferior to its parents, its power is no less deadly. Long for this blacken plant for it is far more benevolent than its white-tinted forebearer. Nurtured with lifeblood from the people, though they both are, only one can bring about prosperity through just usage. Future descendants, use wisely this divine power. For those who abuse it will find they have unleashed an ancient evil upon the world. One that shall not rest until all has been covered in layers of iron-like wood, and all life drained from the world so that a flower of evil may bloom."_

As one would have suspected, Motomune had heavily disregarded the warning, on the surface at least. When he'd asked him on what the scrolls meant by a "white-tinted forebearer", Motomune had shuddered. It wasn't a good sign as while he could be…eccentric and at times immoral, even the village's chief scientist seemed capable of showing some restraint. All he'd done was look at him and say it was something "unknown but highly dangerous". Like the other village heads, Akitake had decided to stop there and focus on what they already had, which was plenty.

What the Blood Grapes had offered them was already enough for them to seize power from their neighbors. Reaching across the table, he took hold of an old orange-colored scroll and unrolled it. What greeted his eyes were ancient illustrates of samurai-like warriors whose bodies were clad not in armor but tree bark and twisting roots. It was _organic_ armor, born from ingestion of the grapes that had granted their ancestors the power to topple castle walls, to say nothing of human opponents. Though there's been a cost with all things, such were the times of war. Akitake knew in his heart that's what they were heading back to.

 _The Hidden Mist is still struggling to put itself back together so they won't be stepping onto the mainland any time soon. They're crippled, which makes them easy pickings for the other powers._ Noted the green-eyed jonin, laying his chin atop his folded hands. The illustrations depicted demons, not men. Akitake liked to believe they could go head-to-head against the kekkei genkai ninja of the Hidden Mist Village. Or those that were left. Even now, he couldn't help but shake his head at the thought of a village wiping out its most useful members over something as ridiculous as bloodline prejudice. _Complimentary to this, the Hidden Leaf and Sand have lost their leaders. At the very least the Leaf replaced the old fossil with his student, the most gifted medical ninja of the times. Hm, Tsunade Senju, can we afford to leave her be? She could undo everything we've struggled for with her medical knowledge!_

Instinctively, his body tightened. Akitake normally considered himself a very lax person, but when it came to matters of his village's security, he took things seriously, very seriously. Long nights had been spent wide awake trying to devise ways to maintaining his village's security against all threats, both domestic and foreign. Over the last several weeks he'd been so preoccupied with domestic threats that he'd almost failed to remember the foreign ones.

"These should be enough for us to repel the rank and file, and perhaps even the Anbu." Muttered the green-eyed man as he peered over the sketches. "If Lord Juntoku really can absorb the power of the prime grapes, harness them to their ultimate form, then maybe we can do more. We can-!"

The instincts he'd gained from the frontlines had never left him. It was a good thing as they helped him to avoid danger; they also reminded him that danger could strike from anywhere, even a supposed place of safety.

"AAAHHH!"

He was racing down the halls before the chair even smacked against the ground, sweat already forming on his brow. Turning a corner, he found the root of his worries and unease; they were right on the money.

Blood had already begun to sip onto the floor from the body of the villager impaled on the bony sword held by the intruder. Said intruder wasn't human, it was a skeletal soldier, a smaller version of the giant that had he'd seen rampaging outside earlier. It was actually shorter than him by a couple of inches, but in the low lighting of the library, it resembled some evil gnome crawled out of a storybook. There was no head, only a jagged jawline that smiled as it threw off the corpse on its weapon.

 _ **CRACK!**_

In a single bound, he destroyed it with a single swing of his arms, all while sprinting forward at near-superhuman speeds. Akitake felt absolutely nothing as his arm smashed apart the magically-animated soldier. He felt nothing as the bones clattered to the ground, dissolving away into bright purple and black-colored particles. There was no time to gloat over his false victory.

"Everyone! Sound the-"

The alarm had already been sounded via the terrified and panicked screams of the librarians and other visitors. Filling the air was the sound of bookshelves being toppled, flesh rending, and bones breaking.

"Dammit all!" Exclaimed the black-haired ninja while his hands moved in quick handsigns. _How?! How?! HOW?! This tree is protected by barrier ninjutsu, not to mention guarded around the block! A mouse couldn't sneak in without being spotted! It's just not-no, forget it! It's already happened! For now, we have to contain the threat! Now!_ Following the last sign, he slammed both his palms into the floor. There was a blue-colored pulse that spread out along the polished floor, then said floor came alive. Jetting out of the ground were several spikes, sharpened tree roots that could have ran through stone if directed to. They easily tore into the skeletal soldiers, breaking apart like paper and saving those they were about to kill.

"Akitake! Akitake! We've got a problem!" Shouted a male voice from the main entrance.

"Yes, Tohisnaka, I'm well aware of that!" Sprinting down the halls, he leaped off the railing, landing on the first level with a solid resounding thud. He rose to meet the wide-eyed stare of his fellow village elder. Toshinaka was older than him by a good twelve years, his age showing in the wrinkles on his face and his graying chestnut-colored hair. "Tell me we have them cornered or secured! Better yet, tell me they're nowhere near the upper levels of the tree!"

Growling, the veteran ninja stomped ahead. "Yes, we're under attack by the rebels the very day our leader is undergoing a procedure that may as well kill him as well as endow him with unimaginable strength! Of course, we're going to leave Lord Juntoku vulnerable!"

Guards rushed past them into the library while they headed out into the hallway. As one would have expected, alarms were blaring in their ears, crimson light flashing staining their faces red while they walked. Beneath their feet, the ground shook; placing their palms against the steel-lined walls they felt the tremors as well. Both men physically gnashed their teeth in sensing the strength of the vibrations; it wasn't anything to brush off.

"You know, I was expecting this to be a relatively quiet and normal day." Akitake sniped mere seconds before the pair were forced to stop as the ground beneath them shook like a raddle. Thrown completely off-guard, they could do nothing but cling to the walls as it felt like the floor beneath them was seconds away from giving out. "This can't be helping!"

"Calm down!" Barked the older of the two as he righted himself. "Even if the rebels have managed to sneak in, we still have them outnumbered and outgunned! Besides, losing our cool will only serve to give them a bigger advantage than they think they already have!" Another tremor nearly knocked Toshinaka off his feet, only by the strength of will was he able to remain standing. "Go, safeguard Lord Juntoku! I will deal with the intruders!"

"But-"

Hearing the walls crack and the low rumble of voiceless growling, the two ninja reacted on impulse. From their arms came blackish-gray wooden spikes that cut through the walls like knives through butter. They also cut clean through the skeletal soldiers that were seconds away from emerging in a surprise attack. Their broken remains skipped on the floor along with the fragments from the wall. Akitake and Toshinaka looked at them in disgust, their noses wrinkled at the foul odor that rose from the puppet-like figures.

"Be careful, alright?" Shot the younger of the duo, to which the older quickly nodded his head before sending him on his way. If Akitake ran into any more trouble, he was capable of handling himself, and then some. It was one reason why he was sent ahead to safeguard the primary lab. The lab in which Motomune, their chief scientist and his cohorts, were carrying out a "special infusion operation" on their village's leader. A small part of Akitake couldn't help but imagine the rebels fighting their way up only to arrive as the operation succeeded and Lord Juntoku was emerging from the operating room - a new super-powered ninja. As heart-racing as it was, he wasn't going to hold his breath for it. This was a reality, not a scripted movie.

* * *

Toshinaka turned his back from the running jonin. He had his own matters to contend with, starting with taking care of these infernal skeletons that were infesting his village's brain center. Just the thought that they were now crawling around within the walls like bugs made his skin crawl. A furious fire burned within his chest and ran into his arms, which began weaving handsigns in rapid succession. His rage fueled him, causing his enhanced chakra to pump faster and faster through his veins. It interacted with the supernatural minerals in his body; all taking shape in the form of wooden wire-like tendrils that bore into the walls like drills. From there, they moved like snakes through the walls, guided by his will with the singular intention of finding that which didn't belong in the tree and killing it. In total, he sent out about twelve tendrils, each a wooden serpent capable of ripping a man's throat out provided they got the drop on him; they'd make short work of the skeletal soldiers invading the Central Tree.

Face still twisted into an annoyed snarl, Toshinaka began walking back down the hallway. His old but still highly efficient ears registered the grunts and screams of his men doing battle with the skeletons. He felt little joy in the sound of bones breaking. What he wanted was the controller of these soldiers, the central puppeteer almost.

Fate answered him as his waist-mounted radio crackled to life.

" _L-L-Lord Toshinaka! W-W-We need help! Now! P-P-Please! T-T-The twentieth floor! P-Please, y-you have to-GAAAH!"_

He nearly crushed the small radio as the dying screams of the shinobi on the other end went silent. Barely reigning in his anger, he sprinted down the hallway towards the stairs. It would have been a waste of time trying to take the elevator and risk getting stuck in there; time was of the essence.

Rather than go the long way, Toshinaka leaped over the railing, free-falling until coming to his stop at which point, he reached out with his arm. Pulling himself up, he bolted through the door and started running. Almost immediately, he stopped in his tracks. His nose uncontrollable twitched as the myriad of smells bombarded his senses.

Having fought in the last Shinobi World War, he knew what a scene of carnage looked and smelt like. Right in the center of his own home he'd stumbled across one.

Black-gray chains stretched from one end of the hallway to another, blood and poison dripping from them onto the floor, forming countless puddles along the way. They faintly shook as Toshinaka attempted to maneuver his way through, being mindful of the sharp barbs on the chains. One look was all he needed to know that a single cut to an unprotected place and he'd be as helpless as a lamb to the slaughter. Along with that, he had to focus the now boiling rage he felt at seeing such a sight.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't right!

With each second his eyes scanned the tarnished walls, corridors, and rooms, vile slowly building up in his mouth. There were survivors, though the state they were in could hardly be called better than death. Many of them were still standing up, albeit it was clear that they would have been better off lying on their sides or backs. The chains were keeping them on their feet, barely. They groaned in agony as the poison-tipped barbs on the chains dug into their skin, cutting deeper with every passing second. Every few seconds, a few of them would suddenly jerk, outright tearing into the flesh of the captives thus heightening their pain. Those who'd been latched around the neck were something of a different matter. Whoever was controlling these blacken chains obviously knew what they were doing as the chains merely grazed the skin around the neck. All that meant was the poison on each barb had a super highway into the brain and the heart and lungs. Red and green-colored eyes blinked again and again as their owners fought to stave off unconsciousness; the pain for them would continue rather it was in this world or the world of dreams.

"L-L-Lord…Toshi…naka…please…"

"Gah! GAHHH!"

"IT HURTS! PLEASE, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

"Get…these damn…aaarrrggghhh!"

"Stop it! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, STOOOOP!"

"DAMMIT ALL, GET THESE THINGS OFF!"

"BREAK DAMMIT! BREAK! AAARGGGHHH!"

The more Toshinaka walked, the more disturbed he became by what he saw. By their command, the black iron-like wood in their bodies were branching out, seeping out of their skin and attempting to counteract the chains. It wasn't doing _any_ good; in some cases, it looked to be doing the opposite and making the pain even worse. Upon closer examination, he found the wood was actually _dissolving_ on contact with the acidic liquid that the chains had been dipped in. It made the agony his men were experiencing all the worse as many had the chained barbs stuck in them. No doubt the liquid was now racing through their bodies, attacking the grapes-enhanced cells like a horde of angry insects. Proof of his guess was on the faces of many.

 _This is…who…who in the Five Great Nations could do this?! All the intel on them we've gathered suggests they don't have a ninja, not even a puppet master, capable of doing something like this? Could it be the Hidden Stone?! Could they have sent someone out this far away as retribution?!_ In the forefront of his mind and his fellow elders had been the Village Hidden in Stone. It is a more militaristic village they knew. Once they killed some of these shinobi, retribution would come, provided the old Fence Sitter even realized who they were. Had he sent one of his assassins after them? Was this their work?

"Don't worry, I managed to break them even, mostly. They won't die, but I can't say that some of them will ever be ninja again. Quite a sad fate, but one they brought upon themselves by getting in my way."

Female, cold, dismissive, the attacker was a professional. Toshinaka went on immediate guard, his forearms growing two-foot long gleaming blades that could cut through steel and flesh alike with great ease. Whoever this woman was, that was the fate this would be wishing she'd have - a quick and merciless death.

"If you wish to surrender, then now's the time!" Shouted the voice.

Gnashing his teeth in controlled irritation, he searched every hallway and room he came across. He was forced to take great care in moving past the countless black chains that stretched across them. They vaguely resembled spider threads, which made him the unfortunate fly. Toshinaka was not going to be the fly.

"Surrender?! Surrender?! Woman, I have no idea who you are, but you have no idea what you've done! This is our home, our village! Your actions will cost you your life! You will become-"

"Nutrients for your precious little fruits?" Came the unseen woman's catty calls followed by a haughty snicker. "Apologies, but that will not be happening. I've come to this village to rid it of the infestation that's been plaguing it. From what I understand you, Toshinaka Hanae, are a part of that infestation. I will be your executioner."

"Infestation?!" Roared the graying-haired elder. "You dare, you are an outsider, most likely from some big-name village! How could you possibly know of what we've had to endure?! The fear and persecution coming from a small village?! The shame that comes with knowing you were once powerful but you've now become little more than a stepping stone! When such a thing happens, you'll do anything to get it back!"

There was a long silence during which he wandered from one room to another, finding equally grotesque sights. Death was rapidly filling up the entire level of the tree. It pained him to have to look away, unable to help his fellow villagers. With every body he saw each, he found his rage grew.

"You're right, on multiple accounts." The intruder's voice was in a matter-of-fact tone. "I do not come from one of these ninja villages, but from a land far, far, far from this one. I was once a queen of a vast empire that prospered under my reign. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a bunch of ants strutting across the dirt. Honestly, it's quite amusing for me."

"A queen? Then why the hell are you here? Have we done something to anger you?! Did we slay one of your countrymen?" Toshinaka barked.

"Oh, no, I'm simply here on behalf of a few…associates of mine. They're the ones you've angered, not me." She answered back. "Well, I am somewhat interested in these little grapes of yours. I'm something of a poison enthusiast and I was wondering how they could be used in my creations." There was a resounding bout of laughter that rippled across the halls. Toshinaka felt like someone was watching him, a predator waiting for him to slip up and make a mistake. "Ask your villagers, they'll tell you all about how powerful my poisons can be! The ones that can talk anyway. If you want, I can direct you to them! Perhaps get some of their last words out before you-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS BITCH!"

His entire body had turned obsidian black, red veins pulsating along his arms. The limbs twisted and morphed into spiked tendrils that slammed into the walls and tore through them as Toshinaka swung his body about. Mouth bent open in a scream, he shouted profanities and taunts to the unseen assassin.

"Such foul language and a nasty temper. You make for a poor elder." The unseen woman chided.

Eyes brimming with murderous hatred, he flapped his arms, causing the wooden stocks to grow in size and increase in strength. After literally tearing through the walls, he turned his ire toward the ceiling, peppering himself with splinters and rock fragments; he cared for none of it as he was beyond injury by such things. He felt his wooden spires pierced the floor above him and continue to the ceiling. If he had to guess, it was in a similar state to the one he was currently on.

"You have no right to criticize me or the rest of us!" The elderly ninja roared. "What we've had to do is to survive, what could you possibly know of it!? You're nothing but a filthy outsider!"

"Yes, I am an outsider, but one who's just giving my opinion. Why should that count for anything?" Chided the feminine voice. "I mean, it's not like I have any clot or weight in these matters. I merely ruled over a prosperous kingdom the likes of which you pitiful little village could ever hope to aspire to. Now, I won't lie and say that prosperity didn't involve a bit of bloodshed, I can list the dozens of enemy kings and regents who wanted me either dead or made a slave for what I did to their armies and countries. But at the very least, I can say I never sacrificed my own people on blatant self-destructive ventures such as what you and your compatriots have done. What lies do you tell your own people as you lead them to their execution? That they will literally be serving the village as its 'nutrients'?"

Another roar of fury shook the entire floor followed by another lashing that left the surrounding chamber a pile of rubble. Red-eyed, Toshinaka looked to the hole he'd made in the ceiling.

"Wrench, show yourself!" He hollered. "You speak of your kingdom as prosperous, but I'm beginning to wonder how such a thing could be since it was led by such a cowardly person such as yourself! You sit back and snipe at me while remaining out of harm's way! Where is your honor?!"

"Honor? Hah! Foolish old man, I am a _queen_ , one who rules! I leave the fighting to grunts and servants whose place it is to draw blood and spill their own in the name of their homeland and countrymen! Of course…I know a thing or two myself, about killing that is. After all, I am an Assassin." Fired back the unseen woman.

"Then I will merely drag you into the light, where your frail form will be exposed!" His fingers curled as his arms were stretched out, red veins running up along them. In one swift motion, Toshinaka stabbed his fingers into the ground, dozens of wire-like tree vines stretching from his fingertips into the hard flooring then snaking out in all direction. "If you said is true, then I shall slay my own people than allow them to suffer the sting of your concoctions for the rest of their lives. It is the least I can do for them!"

"A wise choice, but I'm afraid it won't work, at least in regards to flushing me out into the open. When you see my face, Toshinaka, you shall know death."

He'd heard so many boasts like hers throughout the years. The fact that he'd lived through them all to grow gray hairs proved they'd been just that, boasts. Toshinaka planned on living to have a full head of gray hair while his village continued to grow and prosper as it did in ages past. Under no circumstances would he allow this arrogant woman and a few stubborn fools to get in the way of that. All across the twentieth floor sprouted multiple bulbs that crackled with bioluminescence. Their glow illuminated the darkness in some parts of the floor, casting a light on the suffering of the Vine ninja bound in chains. Those who could raise their heads look to the bulks and registered their glowing radiance.

Several muttered a silent thank you to their leader. Others merely whispered their final words, last goodbyes to friends and family and praying for a chance to meet them in the next life.

All across the twentieth floor of the Central Tree, the newly grown bulbs went off, each one exploding with all the force necessary to demolish a living room. One explosion merged with another, and then another, and then another until the entire floor was engulfed in a scented blast of fire, wood, metal, and rock. Bodies were blown apart, some being outright vaporized from the sheer heat; the immobilized ninja felt little more than a blistering heat before their souls departed for the land of the dead. The chains binding them shattered as well, the liquid on them melting from the high-heat borne from the blast while the magical metal gave out.

Toshinaka kneeled in the center of the demolished chamber he'd stopped in surrounded by the wreckage. His ears ring with the sounds of the explosions he himself had caused. All he could hope was that his comrades had been given a quick and painless demise instead of the prolonged suffering the unseen assassin had chosen to inflict upon them. Speaking of the woman, he prayed her death was as painful as imaginable, skin boiling off and bones being vaporized into ashes from the heat. It saddened him somewhat that there likely wouldn't be a body left behind and they'd have some clean up to do with the entire floor, but at the very least they had one less dangerous adversary to worry about.

Pulling his fingers out of the ground, he stood up, ignoring the heavy smoke that now blanketed the chamber. "Now then, to the upper floors."

"And what exactly is up there? Your leader perhaps? The ring leader of this madness? Worry not, I'll let myself in."

Hairs standing up, Toshinaka looked to the hole in the ceiling he'd made and jumped through it, landing on the next level. He was beginning to think he was going to have to collapse the whole floor if it meant stopping this woman. While having no desire to, he knew whoever this woman was posed a clear and present danger to the village. Letting her be wasn't an option.

Reaching to his waist, he withdrew his radio. "Hello? This is Elder Toshinaka Hanae, I need all available forces closing off the twenty-first and nineteenth floors immediately! I repeat, all-"

"It doesn't matter. They're…taking a little nap now, shall we say. Trust me, they won't be waking up anytime soon so save your breath. It's just you, and unfortunately, you're not going to be nearly enough to stop me."

From his back they came, a small platoon of the same damn skeletal soldiers from before, weapons drawn and ready. Snorting in annoyance, Toshinaka leaned forward, then dashed in the direction of the approaching enemies. To ordinary eyes, he looked like a blur, to the skeletons he was a charging bull that shattered their frail bodies on impact. They clattered to the ground into countless shambles. Eyes filled with a mixture of anger and annoyance, he raised his foot and stopped down on a couple. "Are you going to keep hiding behind these puppets forever, are you going to come out and kill me yourself!?"

"Have some patience. As I said, when you see my face, you shall know death. Take the time to enjoy your life while you can, it won't be lasting much longer. Trust me on that."

"I'd rather not! I know nothing about you other than the fact that you're invading my home and slaughtering my countrymen!" Shouted back the old ninja.

There was a brief laugh filled with condescending malice. "You've been doing a fine job with the latter. As for the invader part, I'll have you know your own people came to me, asking me for assistance. It seems not everyone agrees with this new direction you've decided to take your village; truth be told, I can understand their concerns and I am willing to lend an ear and hand to their plight."

"How noble of you." Toshinaka sneered, scanning the floor for her presence. "But it won't be of much good. Those who've pleaded to you, they're nothing but fools! They'd rather have our village continue to rot instead of bloom into the dazzling flower that it used to be!"

"A flower that blooms thanks to the corpses of its enemies…and its own people. Though I will admit, there is some poetry in such a thing, but not enough to sway me. Not to mention I can look into the eyes of some of you and see this isn't about the village, it's about your own personal power. Don't worry though, I have no intention of turning this into a moral debate as I'm not one for such trivial matters."

"Agreed, so how about you just come out and we'll settle this once and for all." Bit back the old ninja.

"…So be it, try to think of some memorable last words." Sounded the female voice.

With his body still armored up and his senses still sharp, he was able to deflect the first coming attacks. However, even with his defenses, his arms felt the sting of the chains, like an annoying pinch. There was little time to ponder the blow as more attacks came, hand-sized metallic projectiles. Rather than use both his arms, Toshinaka held out his right hand, the wooden material jetting out and twisting into a circular shield that absorbed the impact of the attack. All he felt were soft thuds from the attacks.

Alerted to something from the other side, Toshinaka's left hand morphed into a blade that he raised on instinct. The sound of metal clanging against metal echoed through the halls. Narrowing his eyes, he examined the familiar-styled chain that had been seconds away from latching onto his arm. Jetting out from the walls came several more chains.

 _ **SLISH!**_

It was a single cut, but one performed with two arms morphed into a single giant blade; cutting through the walls and air alike, it more than left its mark on the surrounding. Coming to a stop, Toshikana broke his arms apart, his fingers sharpening into claws as his transformed eyes scouted the surroundings. From the hole he'd made in the floor, smoke was steadily beginning to rise up and spread along the floor. It was going to be some time before the sprinkler system kicked in, provided that the intruder hadn't taken it out.

"Dammit it, listen here, you bitch, I don't have time for these-!"

Ears twitching and a murderous grin spreading across his face, the Vine ninja elder spun to his right, arm stretched out and claws gleaming ready to slice apart flesh and bone. He wasn't disappointed. Blood splashed across his face, quickly being absorbed through the pores on his skin filling them new energy.

"Finally, it seems you were nothing but…wha…wha…WHAT THE HELL?!"

Chestnut colored eyes he'd looked into over a thousand times stared back at them, life quickly fading fast from them. An already limp body collapsed as Toshinaka quickly removed his claws, horrified at the blood that he'd so eagerly spilled. "F-F-Fa…ther…fa…ther…why? Why?"

"T-T-To-Tos-Toshi-Toshihisa…I…I…I…I…" Stammered the broken-willed elder as he cradled his son's near lifeless body. Hook-like wounds littered his body, violet-like growths infected the open injuries. His son didn't have long in this world, and thanks to his bloodlust-fueled attack he had an even shorter amount of time. "W-W-What…how…how…why…h-how…w-w-why? I-I don't understand!"

"This is what you've been doing for some time I understand." Came the cold voice of the unknown queen. "Murdering your own people and desecrating their remains.

"YOU BITCH!" Screeched the war veteran, swinging his right arm out like an angry viper. All of his chakra was poured into his sudden attack, morphing his arm from a black limp into a giant mass of thorn-covered branches that plowed through multiple walls, steel, stone, and wood alike.

"Old man, you may want to get your eyes examined."

Though riding high on his anger, Toshinaka was still sane enough to hear the woman's words, and curious enough to listen to them. Face still twisted in a snarl, he looked back to his slain son, ready to choke up again at the freshly dead corpse that had been his child. To his surprise, instead of a corpse, what he found was a beachball-sized ball of light practically floating in his arm. From up close, it was truly a spectacle to look at, so mesmerizing that he almost faded to notice the toxic purple light that was being emitted from the center. Only at the last second did he realize what the flashing light at the center was, but by then it was too late to act.

A mixture of raw force and acid knocked him, for the latter, it had been propelled outward with the force of a small tsunami added to the power of the blast. The touch of the strange colored liquid hurt a thousand times more than the feel of his body crashing through walls, furniture and tree roots. Even when the "ride" came to an end, the pain lingered. In fact, it was actually growing stronger by the second. Strangled breaths left his bloodied lips as he tried and failed to raise his upper body. Toshinaka felt like he had two thousand pounds of weight strapped to his chest, and scorpion snapping at his enhanced skin nonstop. Spitting blood out, he stared upward at a blinking light, struggling to comprehend what had just happened to him.

Appearing before him was a shadowy figure. Making out the finer details was impossible so he focused on what stood out - eyes, copper-like eyes with a single black slit going down between them.

"What…who…"

"Something you're rapidly fading mind can't comprehend. Don't think too much about it. You're not long for this world anyway so merely close your eyes and know that after I've finished killing off the rest of your cohorts, your village will indeed rise again, but the under banner of sane men and women." He recognized the voice, the so-called queen who'd verbally sparred with him while leading him on and on. It appeared he really was the fly caught in the spider's web.

Or perhaps, based on the look in her eyes, he'd been nothing but a mouse on the run from a snake. The chase was now over.

"Who…who… _who_ are you? **Who?!"** Managed the senior ninja, they were likely the last words he'd ever say as he could feel his lungs beginning to burn like tissue paper. Pure agony had gripped his body and was squeezing tighter and tighter without any intention of letting go until the lifeblood had been sucked out of him. Deep down, Toshinaka longed for it to end.

Chuckling, the female figure raised a hand, a gold-encrusted nail seemingly appearing in the middle of her palm. "Who am I? I've been called many things, but as I said earlier: today, Toshinaka Hanae, I am your executioner. Tell those in the afterlife you met your end by the woman known simply as Assassin. Now…join your ancestors, and tell them of your folly."

Violet light swirled around the nail's tip. Through his deeming vision, Toshinaka saw lettering, ancient writing of a foreign language he couldn't even begin to understand. With the glowing light, he was able to make out a handful of features of his soon-to-be killer. First and foremost, she was quite breathtaking; skin pale as white olives with lips in light pink tint and hair as black as the night sky. It all made for a nice foil to her eyes, coppery yellow that shined with a mixture of hidden malice and amusement. Briefly, Toshinaka focused in on her ears, they were pointed, like some fairy tale creature. But this woman was no fairy tale elf to be found in storybooks.

Seconds before the spike was plunged into his chest, he realized what this woman was - a demoness.

They had unearthed the fabled remains of the ancient "God Tree" that had once dominated the world, and in retaliation, a demon had arisen to punish them all.

 _Akitake, Lord Juntoku, I beg of you…stop this woman before she ruins our village forever! Before she_ _ **poisons**_ _it! Motomune, please, for the love of God, let your research be the light that saves us! It has to-_

With immense ease, the Assassin's palm-spike tore into Toshinaka Hanae's chest, puncturing his heart and injecting fast-acting poison directly into the organ. His whole body jerked as the venom raced through his already crippled system. His mutated cells screamed in collective agony as they were the first thing to come under attack. Toshinaka tried to scream, but his lungs had been burnt out, thus depriving him of the ability to scream, or even breathe. For the last few seconds of his life, all he could do was stare in horror at the copper-no, gold-eyed demon that stood above him. She watched with a cold and disinterested frown as his body movements came to an end, his skin and bones dissolving into a disgusting pile of biowaste that would remain on the floor until cleaned up.

Flicking her hand to the side, Semiramis removed herself from the mess that had once been a Vine village elder. Now, he was no more than another corpse. Turning her head to the nearby wall with its doors ripped off, she began to walk forward. Her heels clicked against the cracked floor. She was going up, toward the central chambers and laboratory that belonged the scientist who'd re-grown the blood grapes. She'd end him, along with the rogue elders and that would be that.

All would be completed before Naruto, Han, and the others could finish their rescue mission.

 _Finally,_ Thought the Assyrian Servant with a light grin on her face. _I'm able to have some fun again._

* * *

 **Ahem, as you can probably guess, this chapter was really Semiramis showing off how scary and sadistic she could be, from the point of view of ordinary ninja who has no idea who she is or what she's capable of. This isn't the last chapter that'll have a format like this; Naruto's still the hero, Semiramis is just going to be the…darker half of the pairing who handles the more seedier jobs and roles. Partially because as you can guess from the last portion of the chapter, she enjoys screwing with her enemies for her own purposes. One thing I can say about Semiramis is even if she has a decent heart beneath her coldness, she can rock the "evil queen" persona; it helps that Mordred specifically said she reminded her of Morgan le Fay, which speaks for itself.**

 **Next chapter should be the wrap up to the Hidden Vine arc so until then! Leave your thoughts in the comments!**


	19. Chapter Special-Fathers and Children

**Hey, everyone! As you can probably guess by the date, this chapter isn't a regular update, yep, it's a holiday piece. Just like my Fox Tails story, this one is going to diverge from the current arc, but still counts as part of the overall story. It being Father's Day I feel who it'll focus on is rather obvious, but it's still going to include some interaction and commentary from a certain Assyrian Servant.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Special Chapter - Fathers and Children**_

* * *

 _Good news, Master! It's just another two hundred feet to the summit, or shall I say our destination! Now, chop-chop, time is of the essence!_

Naruto felt his nostrils flare and his eyes glaze over with a hint of irritation, all of which was Semiramis' intent. Unfortunately, there was little he could do but grumble and press on with the task at hand. Said task involved scaling a massive mountain where one fatal mistake meant him taking a very long and likely very painful way down. The fall might kill him, or it might not; Naruto had long since accepted that he was durable than most. He had after all taken a guillotine-like drop from hundreds of feet straight into solid rock and walked away to tell about it.

Sort of.

And he had…help.

 _ **Just for the record, I have a LONG list of times where you would have been dead without my help, so you better damn well be grateful, you stupid brat.**_ Harshly spat the crimson-furred demon that lay contained within his stomach. Ignoring the fox, Naruto continued his climb. The Nine Tails took the boy's silence in strides, merely chuckling to himself as he fell back into the shadows of his cage. As his host ignored him, he too ignored the sharp glare that their unexpected "third wheel" sent him from beyond the boundaries of his prison. It was a relationship that had gradually been solidified since "that evening" where that foolish sage had unlocked the seal beyond its original boundaries. An act that supposedly had positive intentions, yet the nine-tailed demon was the only person who'd benefited from it. Anyone with half a brain could have predicted how things were going to turn out.

Speaking of said sage, the demon couldn't help but ponder where the buffoon was, same as the black-haired spirit that invisibly hovered beside the human blond.

In the darkness, the demon fox grinned a malicious smile that showed teeth. _**He's probably drunk off his ass by now. Having blown through all his money and onto some of yours; burns you up, doesn't it? All the hard work you put into working those odd and sometimes humiliating jobs and he's out blowing it on drinks and hookers. If I had to guess, not even good ones.**_

 _As if you are one to talk, fox._ Sniped the Assyrian Servant. As she was in spiritual form, she could peer into her Master's inner self. As usual, her coppery serpentine eyes were locked on the feral crimson orbs of the giant fox that lay within him. Her eyes swayed with thinly veiled malice while the beast's crackled with amusement. It knew that all the cards were currently being held in its humanoid palms. That didn't mean that Semiramis wasn't going to play what few cards she did have. _You're nothing but a giant slobbering beast, what would you know of human affections?_

 _ **Maybe a helluva lot more than you, your Highness.**_ Snidely shot back the nine-tailed mammal with a lick of its canine lips. _**Between the two of us, who's lived longer? Who's been there to witness every gross and deprived thing that human beings could possibly do to one another? Especially acts of lust and want. Honestly, you mortals are at times no better than us beasts, the very creatures you claim to lord over! It's hypocritically amusing…and oh so disgusting!**_

 _Disgusting, huh? Taking romantic advice from an overgrown rodent, yes, that is the word that I'd use as a description of things. I'm absolutely sure whatever relationship you can give would be nothing short of a pile of horse dung at best._

 _ **Yes, this coming from the woman who murdered her husband in cold-blood then seized his kingdom for herself. A bit of the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you say, your Highness?**_ Coolly fired back the Tailed Beast.

Instantly, the already cold atmosphere chilled-no, it froze. Naruto stopped in his climbing, all the hairs on his body standing up on end and his honed senses sounding all the alarms. His left arm burned like someone was placing a hot poker against it. The same could be said for his stomach, which grew warmer and warmer by the second. Slowly but surely, something was spreading through him, a dark force that he actually had to push back against least he lose control. Given his current position, that would have been a very, very, very bad thing. Not because he'd likely plummet to either his death or an array of broken bones. If he lost control then the Nine Tails would more than ready assume control of his body and find some way to break his fall.

It would then proceed to force Semiramis to physically manifest so she could be ripped apart.

Or using his body to force her to commit suicide.

Knowing the fox's sadism, Naruto was actually torn at which option it'd go with as both were equally cruel and vicious. Unfortunately, what stuck out to him at that moment was the fact that he'd come to recognize his inner demon's personality traits and urgings. He didn't consider such traits something to be proud of.

Speaking of sadism and viciousness, the supernatural familiar he'd been bound to was doing her best to scare the living hell out of him, and the local wild life. From the tree branches and nests countless birds quickly took the skies, their frightened cries fading fast leaving Naruto in a vacuum of painful silence. He truly envied their ability to fly away from anything that distressed them. Being able to literally fly away from danger sounded like a damn fine ability to have.

 _Fox_ Came the cold and malicious voice of the genin's Servant, causing his forehead to break out in cold sweat. _You-_

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Demanded the whisker-faced mortal in the crosshairs of the two superhuman spirits. Fear had been eclipsed by angry irritation that carried for miles through the fog-bank that floated around the mountain. Any creature that hadn't been scared off by the earlier tension certainly had been by the blonde's angry voice. "I've already got enough to deal with without you two going at each other's throats over something incredibly stupid, so give it a rest already!"

Given her station, the long-haired Servant chose to obey her Master's words, actually finding them to be somewhat on point. Her furry counterpart, on the other hand, was far from swayed. _**Incredibly stupid? This coming from the kid scaling a mountain to find some magic sake for some perverted old man who's probably getting his ass ran out of town by now! You're the last one to lecture either of us!**_

Almost every instinct in Naruto's body told him to fire back, but somehow, he managed to restrain himself. Gnashing his teeth, he turned his head back to the summit of the mountain, or more accurately the mountainside ledge he was hoping to get to. Bolstering his concentration was the feel of a somewhat reassuring hand on his shoulder. It soothed his anger if only a little giving him the clarity to keep moving upward. Translucent blue energy once more covered his hands and feet, giving him a tighter grip against the rocky surface he was clinging to like a spider. Following a deep grunt of effort, he launched himself upward, covering almost twenty feet in a single bound. Air rushed past him in an instant, droplets of moisture tickling his skin as he moved at paces faster than the average human being.

The moment he felt his body begin to lose speed, Naruto reacted; his arms stretched out with his Kitsune-ken materializing forth in seconds. Within the same breath, both blades were dug into the stony mountainside. No sooner had half the blade sunk in was Naruto throwing the other one upward, the result being the exact same. The pattern continued, stone being crushed beneath acidic steel while beside the ninja, the other-worldly familiar monitored the situation. Once the time came, she spoke again.

 _Stop, right here! Four feet to your left!_ Cried the Assyrian woman. Naruto instantly heeded her words, his whole body coming to a stop even as it shivered against the cold winds that whipped at the mountain side. There he lay, his eyes focused on his left side where the supposed entry way lay.

Behind him, the air shimmered, his body sensing the sudden charge in the air. A moment later and Naruto heard the beating of wings, bird wings. Curiosity getting the best of him, the blond turned his head to find his black-haired Servant standing atop a giant dove whose wings effortlessly beat against the skies.

 _ **It'll make good training for you, she said. It'll be good for your chakra control and endurance. Feeling mighty stupid right about now, aren't you?**_ Chimed the demonic beast inside of him.

 _Can it already, furball. What's done is done, besides, I'm here, aren't I?_ Fired back the Leaf ninja, attempting to maintain his focus. With baited breath, he watched Semiramis examine the rock face with cold eyes. Her right arm was held out, her palm facing the surface. His back hairs stood on end again, seconds before a magical seal appeared before her. He had a moment to brace himself before the torrent of greenish-colored acid erupted from the seal, splattering the mountainside. Instinctively, he shut his eyes and looked away in order to keep the residual smoke from harming his eyes.

"Naruto," Sounded her casual voice, a far cry from the dismissive and cold tone she used to always refer to him with. Looking back, he saw her free hand outstretched. Without a moment's hesitation, he took it, landing atop the dove's back. "Let us hope this journey turns out to be all its cracked up to be."

Together, they leaped from the dove's back into the newly created hole that the Servant had created. They sailed across the burnt edges of the entrance that Semiramis had made; their feet landed on wet but solid and firm ground. Behind them, the dove dissolved into an array of purple-colored particles that faded away with the passing breeze.

The cave entrance was a tad on the small side, forcing the human and Servant to crouch down if just a little to fully fit inside. Semiramis held up her right hand, an orb of violet-colored light materializing in her head, casting an eerie glow over herself and her Master and the cave they'd jumped into. Tight as it was, neither of them seemed worried at the close-quarters. Quietly, they began to move forward, Semiramis taking the lead with Naruto following behind her. Though the blond worried they might come under attack, the Assassin doubted it. Something in her gut told her that this venture was going to be somewhat on the…light side. Normally, she would have found such a thing distasteful, but gradually she was learning to accept the moments of quiet and even peace that came with traveling with Naruto and the Toad Sage.

While she wouldn't ever admit it, she was grateful to the pair for accepting her into their fold. Still, it never once slipped her mind that in a way she was an outsider to the two of them. But one that could do her part to help them. Helping people wasn't exactly something she did well, but for the sake of the blond behind her, she was willing to take a crack at it.

Besides, she also owed it to the only parental figure in her life she'd ever known. And the only one she'd ever held any sort of familial love for.

* * *

 _ **One day Earlier…**_

"Um, hey, Semi-chan, can I…ask you a…favor? Pretty please?" Naruto knew right off the bat how pathetic he sounded and how things were likely going to turn out for him. Still, he went ahead and tried it anyone only because he didn't have any other options. Really, how was one supposed to go about asking a favor such as this? It was beyond him.

And naturally, his Servant saw right through it. The book she'd been reading was lowered, revealing her sharp copper-colored eyes. "Are you seriously asking me to use my magecraft to help you procure tickets for a…belly dance as a gift for that perverted old man? Master, you're either very bold or very stupid. I've come to accept most of the time you're half and half, but you seem to be shooting for the latter this time. Do you wish to sample some of my latest creations? I'm curious to see how you'd react to them."

Her words were like the hiss of snake being heard by a hare. The most natural and logical reaction was for the hare to jump back, its arms and voices raised in defense. "H-H-Hey! I-I-It's f-f-for P-Pervy Sage! N-Not me! I'm not into that sort of stuff!" Cried the young blond.

"Some of your memories tell a different story." Semiramis coldly spat.

"This is a special occasion, honest!" Cried the genin. "I'm trying to think of something he'll like! He's a Super Pervert, what else am I supposed to get him for Father's Day!"

"How's about something a bit more reasonable! Or heartfelt! Even that old goat possesses a bit more honor than that! Besides, your-" Like a falling axe, Semiramis slammed her mouth shut. _Dammit! I almost gave too much away!_ Normally, keeping a secret was second nature to her, but Naruto had a strange power she couldn't quite identify. He could get her to test herself by bringing to the surface emotions and feelings she had to repress as a queen. All while wearing on her nerves from time to time, making it all the harder to keep herself quiet and reserved. "L-L-Look, this…'Father's Day' is a celebration honoring one's father-figure, yes? I'm still learning the customs of this world, but I believe you can do better than some harem girl dancing on his lap or giving him a…massage. Surely there is something else you can do for him, yes?"

The tension dispelled, Naruto crossed his arms as he sat before her, his face bent in concentration as he tried his best to come up with something. Semiramis quietly noted how…different the boy always seemed to look when he was like this. As she'd learned, the whisker-faced boy's normal state of was hyperactivity to the point where a restraining bolt was required to hold him down. He actually looked somewhat serene lying atop the grass beside her. As she and Jiraiya had noted, Naruto had a small growth spurt over the last couple of months. Semiramis was willing to guess that it wasn't his last one, there were going to be more in the future; the last one would likely put him above her in terms of height. Secretly, she longed to see what that day would look like.

Before that day came, they had to deal with this, planning a suitable celebration for the man who wore on both of their nerves greatly. And yet, for the young blond, he was the closest thing he had to a father figure at the moment. For Semiramis…well…he was her "second" meal ticket so she supposed she had to do her part.

"If you want something tame, then how's about some quality sake? Granted, Naruto, you're not old enough to drink so you may only get a cup or two. How strong is your alcohol tolerance?"

Wide-eyed, Naruto craned his head around the forested clear, looking for the source of the voice. He immediately recognized it to be Gamatora. Spotting Semiramis' easy-going expression, he stopped his moving and quieted his mind. In seconds, he felt a familiar presence.

There was a deep chuckle as he reached out with his right hand and felt wet flesh beneath his fingertips. "Kind of wondering how you were going to react to that trick. Pretty cool, isn't it?" Sounded the voice of the blade-wielding toad. Naruto slightly withdrew his hand as a literal wall of steam and bubbles materialized seemingly out of nowhere. A few tinkled his arm as they popped while his eyes fell upon the familiar sight of the red and black-colored toad that had become his training partner for the last several months. "While you were out making a fool of yourself in town, Semiramis helped me practice my stealth ninjutsu."

"Really? That's-hey, wait a minute! I wasn't making a fool of myself!" And just like that, the serenity was gone and it was back to the same goofiness that at times irritated her…and at other times amused her. "Gah, anyway, um…that actually sounds like a good idea. Except I'm not old enough to go in and buy sake."

"Not to mention given your age, I highly doubt you know what good quality sake looks or tastes like." Sniped the black-haired female.

Gamatora looked to Semiramis with a sideways leer. "And I suppose you've been here long enough to have an idea?"

"As a matter of fact, toad, I have." Retorted the Servant.

Just as he was hoping the bad air between the toads and his Servant had been dispelled, it seemed that Naruto's hopes had been dashed. Putting it to the side, he refocused his attention on Semiramis, something she noticed as she turned to look at him. "Semi-chan, would you be willing to…um…eh…"

"Just spit it out, you're going on like you're asking me to commit so some of crime." Groaned the magical familiar with her fingers creasing her nose.

"I kind of am! Can't you use your magic or something to swipe some sake when no one in town is looking?"

"You're asking if I, the Wise Queen of Assyria, can do something as basic and simple as that? Naruto, I do believe you're not giving me enough-"

"Actually, I was going to suggest you get the old man some good sake, the kind that can't be found in town but up there." Politely interrupted Gamatora, following another yawn that caught both of the human's, or human and demi-human's attention.

"Up where?" Both responded in unison.

After a brief chuckle, the black-marked toad pointed his right finger toward the east, where a collection of mountains dotted the landscape. Amongst them was one that seemed to be covered by a blanket of fog. "Old man Jiraiya chose to stop at this town for a certain reason. He used it as a meeting place for informants in the past, kind of an old legend really. That mountain over there, it's called Mount Jianzhen, a sacred place for monks and sages in times long since pass. Part of his sage training actually had him scale his way up to the summit and do some training up there. The other oldie that lives up there is said to be a sake brewer who's able to create some of the best sake in the lands. Old Jiraiya always made sure to grab a few gourds of the stuff, but from the looks of things, he's got other things on his mind. Sound interesting enough for ya', Naruto?"

"Of course, it does!" Proclaimed the blond ninja, jumping to his feet with passion burning in his eyes. "Scale a mountain to find some crusty old sage-"

"Who I trust isn't a pervert?" Interrupted Semiramis, shooting a lone glare in Gamatora's direction.

Naruto completely ignored her. "Let's get going then! Pervy Sage is still stuck in some crummy old meeting, but he said he'd be back at the hotel by night so that gives us plenty of time to get up there then get back down without him noticing!" Suddenly, the boy's cheer broke, particularly as he turned around to face his black-haired companion. "I-I mean…um…if you're…willing to help me."

Deep in the corners of her mind, Semiramis found his sudden shy and nervousness to be cute. Not that she'd ever tell him that to his face. "As your Servant, I will go where you go, and do what I must for your benefit."

"I told you to stop doing that." He spoke with a ring of sadness.

"And I told you, I'm your Servant. Besides…I could go for a good drink, and you could use the training." She casually replied.

"I think what that really means is she wants to spend some time with you before you go off for a family moment with the old-"

Naruto could have sworn he caught Gamatora grinning before he puffed away, or rather, before Semiramis' chains burst from the ground impaling the spot where'd previously been. Such incidents might have put the blond off, but he'd grown used to such antics, perhaps a bit too used to them honestly.

"Um, hey, Semiramis?"

"…Is this question going to be a personal one?"

His mouth sealed shut, yet opened several times showing he was debating rather or not it was worth it to keep going. Eventually, he decided it was. "Yeah, yeah it is a personal question. You said your mom abandoned you but you never really got to know her…but what about your dad? He was the one who raised you, right?"

Given their connection, Naruto felt all the alarm bells go off inside of her, even if he didn't want to. Outwardly, Semiramis looked as calm as could be, but inside, he could tell something had been set off. Her eyes were the first change, widening then narrowing like she wanted to pounce on him and gouge out his heart. Internally, Naruto braced for such a thing to happen knowing he'd crossed a boundary he shouldn't have. Seconds passed, marked by the rustling of the greenery surrounding them.

"Yes, yes he did raise me, and thanks to him I can stand here and say until you do something incredibly, mind-boggling stupid, you will have my support." Her tone was flat, near emotionless. Compared to what it could have been, Naruto considered himself lucky.

Then Semiramis vanished into a star-like array of golden particles, leaving him alone in the grassy field.

He didn't consider himself lucky anymore.

* * *

 _ **Present Time…**_

"I must say, this is probably one of the most pleasurable sights I've laid eyes on since coming to your world, Naruto." Gently spoke the long-haired beauty. "It seems I owe Gamatora one, don't tell him that though, I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

The blond just barely remembered to categorize her statement and file it away into his mind. What he was more focused on was the massive forested expanse that stretched out ahead of him and his Servant. As with the outside, mist blanketed the forest floor. The human and Servant heard the soft rustling of leaves indicating animal life, or perhaps something else. Either way, while the splendor of the hidden forest was a marvel to look at, both Naruto and Semiramis had realized that beauty could often conceal danger. For that reason, they began their descent downwards with caution.

"Were you expecting something like this?" Questioned the female Servant as their feet finally went from wet rock to what was wet and somewhat soggy grass. Cautiously, she kept all of her senses on high alert, unsure of what was going to be coming their way. All she knew was that if it threatened her Master then it was to be dispatched as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Kinda…sorta, I mean, I've had a bit of experience in going to some places that are supposed to be deserted then finding out they're…not." Mumbled the blue-eyed teen. "Not all of them are exactly fond memories. I'm pretty much just waiting for something to jump out and try to kill us."

"Any ideas? I'm more than open to hearing what I could possibly spend the evening dissecting." Playfully quipped the Assyrian Assassin.

Naruto's lips ticked upward, though not for long. Coming an immediate stop in his tracks, he turned to face the pointy-eared woman. Sensing the shift in his mood, Semiramis stood still as a statue. Her expression was guarded, rigid like a statue. One minute they were willing to laugh with one another, but now they'd slipped back into the same tension that had earlier laced their relationship. She knew that Naruto probably believed it to be his fault, but Semiramis knew that blame laid with her. All he was trying to do was reach out to her; however, connecting with people wasn't something that Semiramis did easily.

As with the day before, Naruto's mouth opened and shut several times showing his indecision to ask the question bubbling within him.

"My father loved me."

Wide-eyed, Naruto's jaw dropped at the sudden declaration. Semiramis didn't blame him for being surprised, granted, there was also the chance that he was merely shocked that she came out and said what was on her mind so bluntly. While she could be direct, it was usually with impersonal matters, not her own private business.

Sighing, she spotted a nearby tree and walked over to it. Her back fell against the wet wood, her legs crossed and her shoulders lax. It was as peaceful a position as she was ever going to get. "As I said, my father was a simple fisherman who had a run of good luck in his life. That luck…"

"Was you."

She looked up, surprised to see Naruto smiling at her with what one could only call sympathy.

"The good luck in his life…it was you, wasn't it?"

Gray clouds overhead, obscuring any form of light from reaching the mountain top of the land it cast a shadow over. Surrounded by foreign plants and who knew what else. Semiramis was an alien to this place and this world, a foreigner that probably didn't belong.

And yet it was her Master's smile that made her think that she wasn't as out of place as she thought.

"Yes, he always told me that, especially on those days where I…where…let's just say there were times my confidence wasn't as brimming as it is today." A cruder person would have outright called it arrogance, certainly, she could think of several who'd jump on her choice of words to call her out. All Naruto did was grin at her like they'd just exchanged embarrassing secrets. In a way, they had, though Semiramis had far more secrets to share. "My…mother blessed him, but my father always preferred to say that he made his own luck, catching his own hauls and simply going from there. I loved and admired him for that, especially since he did all he could to keep me fed. He…he did so much for me, more than I could ever repay."

"I…I…I…I think I…might know…what that feels like, even though I…never had a father." Mumbled the Leaf ninja, keeping his gaze focused on the soggy grass. "But I…I like to think that I've had some parental figures in my life. Some that I…wish I could get back."

"The…Third Hokage?" Semiramis broached, unsure of how to respond. Jiraiya had told her the story, and even she had to admit that it tugged on her heart just a tad bit. Again, not that she'd ever let anyone know. "You…looked up to him as if he were your own grandfather."

"He might as well have been. I mean, he treated me like I was another one of his grandkids, even when I wasn't hanging around with Konohamaru." Laughed the blond as his mind drifted back to more peaceful and innocent times.

"From what I can piece together, you were one of his children. Does the Hokage not protect all those under him, men, women, and children alike?" Coolly inquired the dual-classed Servant.

" _Old Man Sarutobi…I know one of his greatest regrets was never being able to do more for him. It's likely one of the many regrets he took with him to the grave. I…I can certainly understand where he was coming from."_

Semiramis quietly pondered how her new life would end. Would she have regrets, old feelings that would weigh her down? As a Servant, she certainly didn't like to dwell on such feelings.

"I guess you're right. Heh, that's another thing about being Hokage, I…I guess I sort of never really stopped to think about. Kind of stupid of me, huh?" Came the human's half joking and half-sullen voice.

Semiramis immediately looked at him, a reserved expression on her face. "You are young and still learning. Do the latter as you grow so that one day you can seriously put forth your name for consideration, nothing more, nothing less. Of course, by then I fully expect you to have grown a good enough reputation that you can handle yourself."

"Hey, come on, it's me!" Proclaimed the blond ninja, proudly pounding his chest. "Between you and Pervy Sage, I'm on the track to greatness! I'll be the number one ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village in no time!"

"Pervy Sage? Hm, I take it you mean ole' Jiraiya, I see his antics haven't died down in all these years, have they? I suppose a miracle was too much to hope for."

Eyes wide as saucers, Semiramis reacted on pure impulse. First, Naruto was pushed out of the way with one arm while the other shot outward, a barbed chain lashing out like an enraged serpent striking at a defiant prey. Unfortunately for her, said prey was prepared for her assault. There was a tremor in the air, then the shock came like a lion roaring in her face, all of her senses temporarily paralyzed. It was both horrifying and infuriating to the point where she near flared up and evaporated all the surrounding plant life, and possibly injuring her Master as well.

As he struggled to recover, Naruto looked around for the source of the disturbance. Similar to before, his jaw dropped at what he saw, which was basically nothing at all. Literally, nothing but Semiramis' chain being held in midair by an invisible hand.

"Oooooh, seems I've scared you, poor thing."

"Scared me? If anything, you snuck up on me, a mistake few have made an even fewer have lived to do so for a second time!" Snapped the Assassin now on her feet and eyes blazing with righteous fury. "I'm going to-"

"Hey, hey! Semiramis, calm down! Please!" Cried the genin, flailing his arms about as he knew what was about to come next. "U-Um, w-whoever you are…can you um…can you come out so we can talk? Pretty please?"

"Depends." Said the voice, now certainly male a bit scratchy. "When you say, 'Pervy Sage', you wouldn't be happening to be referring to a man named Jiraiya Ogata?"

There was a bit. "…His last name's Ogata? Gee, I never knew that."

For a second, there was silence, then came the roaring sound of laughter. It lit up the foggy forest like a bell being rung. Slowly, Semiramis' chain dropped onto the ground where it was retracted by; though the woman herself remained rather cold eyed. The water around the invisible object shimmered, then dispelled as if it were being pushed away. What the pair saw was a giant toad quite similar to the one their "adult guardian" often rode around on, albeit with bright green skin and sunny yellow streaks across its body. Its large black eyes focused in on Naruto, amusement crackling in them. What sat atop the toad was a human being…mostly. Instead of freckles and wrinkles, the man possessed warts, toad-like warts that dotted his face, especially his bulging, almost cartoonish nose. Black tear-like markings stretched from his eyes down to his chin. Speaking of his eyes, they were rimmed bright yellow like his mount's.

But most of all, what stood out to Naruto was the hair, ashen gray, yet spiky like his own and a certain other person he knew. While usually perceived as being dimwitted, he was capable of putting two and two together. And that's just what he did in this case.

The strange man could see him putting the pieces together and decided to skip straight to the point. He completely ignored the simmering Servant in favor the whisker-faced blond, a smile on his face. His smile also revealed two rows of near needle-like teeth. "So, how is my dear old cousin Jiraiya doing? Still skirt chasing, isn't he?"

Though feeling a bit overwhelmed, Naruto found himself responding near immediately. "Yep, and getting his ass kicked into the ground for it."

* * *

They said that time healed all wounds, well, given the life he'd lived, Jiraiya was willing to give half admission to the saying. The wounds didn't quite heal, they merely became…less tender. Had his blonde-haired teammate been by his side, she possibly would have given him a more scientific rebuke, her and his pale-skinned former best friend. His longing for either of them served as contradiction to the saying. Jiraiya knew that likely no amount of time would ever be enough to heal his wounds.

In a way, he preferred things that way. There were some things that people weren't meant to forget, and perhaps never quite move on from, harsh as they may have sounded.

He was one of those people whose destiny was to live with his failures. Starry nights such as this made for the perfect time to reflect upon them; Jiraiya had a long, long list.

Lightly laughing at the fireworks, he leaned back against the lone tree overlooking the waterfall that roared beside him. Down the water went, stretching out through a river into the open sea directly in front of him. To his right lay the decent-sized village that he and his little group had taken refuge by. In the background, almost directly behind him lay a set of mountains that he'd once traversed. His youth seemed like another lifetime ago; it was still his, and he would like to say that he was proud of it. Sure, he'd had his failures, but he'd also had his fair share of adventures as well.

A part of him could only pray Naruto's met with more success when he grew older. He'd already had his fair share of excitement.

"Seems a bit of a lonely place to spend the night, don't you think?"

He was hoping that his pupil would be out on the town, presumably enjoying the festival with his new lady friend. Though he searched that lady friend was nowhere to be found. It was only his blond knucklehead of an apprentice. What caught his eye were the things he was carrying.

"Naruto," playfully began the old sage. "You know, last I checked you're not old enough to drink."

"Old enough to kill old enough to drink, isn't that the old ninja motto?" He coolly shot back, walking towards him with sake cups and bottle in hand.

"Well, actually…yeah it is, just not one we're supposed to use around genin like you." Snapped back the Sannin. "Tsunade would have my ass if she saw the two of us like this."

"Hey, what Grandma doesn't know won't result in her knocking either of our blocks off!" Proclaimed the young ninja, taking his seat beside his mentor. "Here you go."

All it took was one look at the kanji on the bottle for the bells to ring in Jiraiya's head. There was no anger or irritation, merely a type of quiet acceptance as he took the first cup from Naruto. "So…I…guess now you know a little about me. Heh, I didn't grow up with much of a father either. The only time I really got to know him was during his last few days of life, then after he…"

Silently, Naruto absorbed the little nugget of information. His and Semiramis' visit to Shu Ogata's home had been…informative, in more ways than one. "One day…could you teach me that stuff, senjutsu? I mean, your cousin said that you know it too so I was thinking maybe…"

The white-haired sage threw back his head in laughter, his voice echoed by the booming fireworks overhead. "Of course I'm going to teach you senjutsu one day! The hell kind of teacher would I be if I didn't teach you perhaps the greatest and most sacred of the toad's ninja arts! You just gotta wait until you fill out a bit more!"

"Fill out?! Hey, I've already punched out a number of guys well above my weight class! I'm practically jonin level right now!" Exclaimed Naruto with angry knot on his brow.

"Maybe in strength, but in brains, you've still got a ways to go. Luckily," started the white-haired sage, raising his sake cup to the starry night sky. "You've got the great and powerful Toad Sage of the Hidden Leaf for a teacher! You'll fill out in no time at all!"

Again, the blond shouted, but only in playfully protest. His cup was filled and raised, the rim gently pressing against that of his mentor's. For Naruto, it was probably his first "grown up" toast. For Jiraiya, it was a welcome reprieve for what he'd accepted was going to be a long and quiet night. A night filled with regrets and half-hearted wishes he could go back and undo so many events in his life. One thing remained though, it would be a night he would pray for forgiveness, the forgiveness of his surrogate son and his wife who he failed in their time of need. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with their son, his godson. Hell would freeze over and shatter before such a thing ever happened.

The night belonged to the student and the master.

* * *

Far away from either of them, on the shores of the distant beach stood the black-haired queen. Her gaze was directed outward to the sea. The blacken waves pushed in and out, the same as they did in her home world. These waves were not commanded by gods, at least none she knew of. They belonged to everyone and everything that dared to venture into their watery embrace. To any brave enough to challenge them. Her father would have been one such person.

" _Semi, one day…one day, mark my words, you're going to find someone. A good man that'll probably put an old geezer like me to shame. Just make sure he's not too good looking, will you? For your dear old father's sake?"_

She'd so innocently laughed at her father's words. In a vain effort to hold back the tears, she placed her palm against the water, enjoying the soft feel of the seawater against her skin. It felt like it had been eons.

" _Father, your jokes haven't gotten much better."_ Semiramis had playfully retorted. Her sixteenth birthday was merely two days away and already she'd received more than her share of "gifts". At the time, her future beauty was beginning to set in, making her standout amongst the women in the village and the surrounding lands. It was amusing, but tiresome, namely because of the toll it put on her father. _"Just make sure to keep yourself healthy. Should I bear children one day, I would like for them to be able to pick and pull at their grandfather's beard."_

One tear fell, then another, and then dozens more.

That time had never came for death took her only parental figure less than a week after that discussion.

Semiramis remembered praying to her mother to bring her father back, but she didn't listen. No one listened. Dozens offered genuine and false condolences for her loss. In the haze of emotions, none of it mattered much to her. All Semiramis did was go to the sea and look out towards it, her heart always heavy with grief.

This time, the grief was still there, but it was slowly being counterbalanced by something lighter. That lighter something was sitting atop the hillside at her back, laughing and smiling with the father-figure in his life. Even if he granted on her nerves, she would defend the source of her Master's parental love. She would do everything in her power to protect Naruto from the same pain she endured.

No matter the cost.

* * *

 **Yes, a somewhat bittersweet but kinda-sorta-hopefully ending. Yes, this chapter does show that Naruto and our favorite super-pervert writer are growing on Semiramis. Not that she's going to be able to admit it for a while though.**

 **The surname "Ogata" is actually drawn directly from the legend of the "** _ **Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya"**_ **, the same story that Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are all based on. The Ogata Clan is the clan that Story! Jiraiya is said to be the heir to, and in most adaptions, it is in fact a ninja clan. More fanon-insertion if none of you mind too much. Anyways, that's this story's first holiday special! Hopefully, they'll be a few more in the future!**


	20. Chapter 18-Ending and Beginning Pt1

**Alrighty, here marks the end of what you might call the first quarter of the story, roughly. Of course, we're ending things with a bang!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 18 - Ending and Beginning Pt.1**_

* * *

The sharp jolt of pain was as unexpected as it was horrifying. Akitake's hand immediately jumped to his chest, his fingers clawing at his flesh beneath his clothing. It felt like a needle bomb had just exploded inside of him. Quickly, the pain raced up the rest of his body, nearly bringing him to his knees. Instead, the following quake did the job, knocking him onto his knees. Rather fortunately or not, those in the lab were also brought to their knees by the shaking. Briefly glancing up, Akitake was able to see some of them were clenching their hearts as well showing that they too had felt the painful jolt that he had. They too had sensed the death of one of their own.

"Toshinaka is dead."

Akitake hated hearing it in spite of knowing that it was true. So painfully true. One of their village elders had been slain, though he liked to believe from the rumbling that the old ninja had put up one hell of a fight before going down. Akitake glanced over to find Motomune staring back at him. It hadn't been any easier for him to say it than it had been for the rest of them to hear it.

There were times where Motomune was one of the least pleasant people to work with, but it was undeniable that the work he did put in, he did for the village. Not to mention he put his heart and soul into it, a trait that even the frontline fighters found admirable. Then there was the fact that he helped keep them all alive in some small way or another. The bags under his eyes had steadily grown worse, a result of his intense work hours put in ensuring that their lord was given the highest amount of power possible, and could live long enough to use that power in the name of the village. Even as he wrestled with the grief they were all feeling, his slate gray eyes maintained a spark of their original determination, the determination that had allowed him to break through so many boundaries.

The black-haired scientist was the first to rise, his lab coat billowing as he hurried back over to the control console that he'd previously been operating. His face twisted into a snarl as he attempted to pick up where he left off. "I need time, more time dammit! The procedure will be complete is eight minutes!"

"Then that's the time you'll have!" Barked Montoku, jumping to his feet. His body was already in the midst of transforming, his skin hardening in preparation for the coming battle. Without a doubt, it was going to be a vicious and bloody affair. "Motomune, focus on making sure the procedure finishes up, the rest of us will find the intruder and do what we must in means to stop them. Everyone who isn't a scientist or needed for the procedure, move out, now!" In spite of his words, Montoku took a second to linger on the massive pod-like contraption that his elder brother had stepped into. Cocoon might have been a better description of it.

Almost ten feet in length and six in diameter, one could have gotten the sense that an animal of some sort was going to emerge instead of a human being. Whatever it was, it would be large and incredibly ferocious based on the light show that was playing out with the cocoon at the center. The cocoon was already oversized, but it had various pumps stretching out from both sides. On the other end of the pumps were various tanks and giant-sized plants. Upon said plants, the leaves and flowers were beginning to wither and die, proof that their nutrients were being sucked up and pumped into the container. Orange and green-colored light pulsated from the inside of the pod; a faint human-shape just barely visible. If examined closely, one could see that the human was breathing, rather calmly. Compared to how the leader of the Hidden Vine Village was when they started, it was a great improvement.

Hand-in-hand with the steady breathing was swooshing sound, like liquid running through a pipe. In a way, that's exactly what was happening, the juices were being pumped directly into the pod's occupant. That occupant was Juntoku Iwanaga, eldest of the Iwanaga Clan and head of the Village Hidden in Vines.

And at the moment, he was standing before the path that would make him one of the strongest ninja in the land, perhaps strong enough to rival even the five Kage. But none of it would matter if his "rebirth" was interrupted before it could be completed.

Akitake took a single look at the pod realizing if the process was interrupted, it could have placed his village's leader in a state that was arguably worse than death. Attempts to grab at such power often came at high risk. It was only a question of rather or not one was willing to accept that risk and keep ongoing. As a village, they'd decided to take that gamble.

Something told Akitake that their odds just got a bit dimmer.

"Wait, Akitake!" Sounded the grim-faced doctor, catching the jonin's attention. The green-eyed ninja saw the dark expression on the scientist's face. He needed no more hints as to what he was about to say. Motomune silently moved about toward the far right side of the lab were a number of metal containers were held. When he came back, he was carrying a box whose lid was automatically sliding back to reveal the fruity contents. While looking like apples, their dark red-color and slight spiky exterior destroyed whatever assumptions one might have had about them on first sign. Motomune looked around at the gathered ninja, Akitake being the last one to fall under his gaze. "I don't think I need to tell you how this is going to end. Even if you survive, there's a chance that you won't be able to continue being a ninja."

The gathered men and women looked to each other, a ripple of anxiety spreading across them.

There was a brief chuckle, then Akitake took one of the fruits into his hand. "We're ninja, aren't we? What's a little risk to a reward, especially one that's going towards the village as a whole? Eh, great researcher?"

A brief fit of chuckling broke out amongst the ninja as they one by one reached into the box for their own enhanced fruit. Several of them took their first bite without a moment's hesitation.

Motomune laughed. It was perhaps the first time he'd laughed or shown any positive expression in almost a week. He could clearly say that the stress of work had done a good job of eating away at him. Here he stood, at the threshold with everything he'd ever worked for threatened, and he was smiling. More than anything, he was willing to chalk that up to Akitake and the others who'd promised to buy him as much time as possible. Odds were, they were going to lose their lives in the process. They would be doing so under the pretext that their sacrifice would be worth it. Motomune planned on making sure of that.

As he was the first to step forward, Akitake was the last one to leave, casting one final glance at Motomune. They'd had their disagreements, but at the end of the day, they were still fellow villagers. This was their duty.

"My, oh my, it's been quite a while since I've seen a drama like this play out. I must say, it almost brought tears to my eyes."

Silently, the grizzled scientist looked at the white-haired foreigner. While no doubt, what success he'd had was due to his own brilliance and hard work, Motomune couldn't deny that he'd had help. Foreign help. At the very least the help was coming from another minor village, one looking to rearrange the current balance of power between the Five Great Nations. That was one motive, the other was a scientific curiosity, which Motomune was both respectful and wary of. When pursuing matters such as this, such trivial things like morality and friendship often ended up swept by the wayside. If one could so easily cast aside lifelong relationships then what hope did two strangers have of surviving together until the research was over?

Lastly, while he was driven, Motomune wasn't desperate enough to be blinded to who he was working with. When one dealt with poisonous reptiles, caution was a must. Such creatures were often wily and crafty as their nature demanded them to be in order to survive and thrive. Just the fact that his "associates" hadn't betrayed him or his village yet was a positive sign, but snakes often played with their prey before going for the kill.

"I have some information on who's rampaging down in the village." Spoke the silver-haired scientist, a smirk tugging on his lips. "He and I are…old friends you can say."

"Ah, so he's a troublemaker?" Motomune offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Of the highest caliber. Curiously, why was that the first thing out of your mouth?"

He at least gave him the courtesy of a smirk. "Just a hunch. From what I've learned working with you these past weeks, you seem to attract those types of people to balance yourself out. Actually, I believe relationships like that are necessary."

"Do you now? That's quite surprising." He chuckled back.

"Everything in this world and beyond needs balance in order to survive. Compassion to balance out cruelty, light to balance darkness, and sanity with insanity." His speech was put on hold via the resounding thump that came from the pod. Briefly glancing back, Motomune saw that and smiled. Things were progressing along smoothly. "Scientist like us need men like Akitake and Montoku to do the heavy lifting, to make use of that which we create. While we may have our differences, we still need each other when required and can work well together. How else do you create a village or anything of any value?"

"Quite philosophical of you, Motomune. I never would have expected such a thing from a person like you." Laughed the younger man. "I must say though; I find it intriguing myself. Your thoughts on balance, is that why you're making this procedure take longer than required? We could have had Lord Juntoku out and about almost three hours ago if we'd go the direct path."

What little humor there was vanished in the blink of an eye. Blue eyes sharpened into razors that stared back at the cold black orbs behind glass. "If I wanted my lord to become a rampaging monster hellbent on laying waste to everything around him, then you're right. That would have been the best route possible."

There was a pause. "…You really do care about him, don't you?" Motomune noted the ring of shock and surprise in his voice.

"He's my village elder…and my friend." Shot back the black-haired scientist. "Besides, when he agreed to this, he told me to put him down if he went out of control, and I told him that it wouldn't come to that." The smirk that followed was completely lacking in anything resembling humor. "Quite uncharacteristic for a mad scientist, huh?"

The laugh he got was equally as humorless. "Hey now, don't sell yourself so short. Besides, that label is…ugly and limiting, I prefer not to think about it. Then again, why should people like us care? We do what we do because it's who we are, who are others to tell us otherwise?"

Rather than immediately respond, Motomune took a second to sit on the words. While he couldn't deny a part of him found it appealing, he always knew that was the easy way to going down a dark path. One from which there would likely be no going back.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

"You should probably go, I can finish up the rest of this. _We_ can finish this, in fact, we should." Offered the black-haired scientist, causing the younger man to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll have you know that I can handle myself. If I couldn't then I never would have made it this far, and I'm sure whatever or whoever Naruto's brought along, I can take them."

"Perhaps, but you have a purpose beyond this. With all due respect, this is our fight." Motomune pressed with a serious face.

There was a chuckle, one part malicious and the other part humorous. "Why do I feel like you just don't want me and my associations hogging all of the glory for ourselves? Don't worry, I can understand. We can go through all this trouble and then have us, the outsiders, go and steal all of the spotlight. It's okay, I've seen it happen before."

"From what I understand your…younger associate, might actually like the exercise. He's been bored out of his mind since he got here."

"Aren't lions often lazing about when they're not on the hunt?"

"True, but our lion's time to hunt isn't now. Not with such a…" He could tell that the word "backwater" was about to spill out. Motomune at least had the willpower to keep a passive and neutral look on his face in contrast to his colleagues. Their conversation had been anything but silent, and as things had taken a more and more serious turn, they'd opened their ears; in spite of the fact that they all had things they were assigned to be doing at the time. "Let's just say that it's not the right time. Our little lion…and that loudmouth, they've still got some training left to do before they can come to blows with each other."

Once again, Motomune's eyes narrowed. "You're preparing something, you and your master."

"What possibly could have given it away?" Jested the younger scientist. "Regardless, I'll take your advice and scram with my associates while the opportunity is ripe. No offense, but we do have other things to do…and I believe the progress you've made so far is impressive enough I can leave you to your own devices, Motomune-san. I wish you the best of luck, you and your village."

"Thank you for your…aid, we…appreciate it."

Pushing his glasses up, the young adult flashed him a dark smile. One way or another, they would be seeing each other again, the only question was if it would be as enemies or allies. The thought hung in the air as all of the Vine village scientists watched the glasses-wearing man and his cohorts, six in total, stand together in a circle. Only the group's leader looked at them all with a smile before holding his hands up in a sign. There was a massive puff of smoke then the lot was gone, the white smoke fanning out.

"I really wish we didn't have to work with those people." Grumbled one of the junior workers, a look of clear disdain on her face. She was far from alone.

"Still, it's hard to deny it. I mean, they crippled the Hidden Leaf and from what I hear, Orochimaru was able to kill the Third Hokage, not an easy feat." Echoed another.

"It is when the big shot was a senile old man." Snorted another. "How hard could it have been to put down one old geezer?"

Motomune shot the scientist an aside glare, one he quickly shrunk from. "We live in a world where 'old geezers' are often more dangerous than the young-bloods running around, proclaiming their greatness to the world. Unlike them, the old have already achieved greatness, it's only a question of if they enjoy it or not and what fortune it brings them, if any. Besides," With their "allies" gone, he could now speak more freely. "The Third Hokage at least managed to cripple Orochimaru before dying. That by itself can be seen as a boon for us, the more restricted that snake is, the better for the rest of us."

There was a rolling muttering of agreement throughout the chamber. It was quickly broken by the sound of rumbling, _heavy_ rumbling. Teeth gnashed, eyes glanced back and forth before settling on the door. It'd been sealed shut and reinforced with several ninjutsu barriers, the likes of which could only be unlocked by Vine Village ninja. That should have been reassuring, but it wasn't. Whatever was shaking the central tree had enough power to shake the entire structure, with every occupant feeling the tremors. It had power, power that could likely break through the barrier. If that happened then all hope would be lost. Knowing that, everyone got back to work as quickly as they could.

Light was now burning bright from the pod, a number of grotesque and mind-numbing sounds resounding from the container. The figure inside, the man, was now completely obscured by the light and liquid. This had gone from a mere "power-up" as some of the rank and file had called it to something else, it was now a metamorphosis. Without a doubt, what was going to emerge would not be a human being, it would be something stronger than human.

That's exactly what Motomune and the others wanted, what they needed. For their dream to come true, strength beyond humanity was needed. Through clawing and scratching, that's what they had achieved.

Extra icing on the cake went to the possible hope that though they were creating something inhuman, a human spirit and mind would remain to control the body.

 _ **Boom! Boom! BOOM!**_

The smell made their hair stand up on end, even those were bald felt their chest hair and back hair stick right up. Sweat, which had already begun to pour down some of their brows, were now rolling down like a waterfall. Almost simultaneously, fear gripped the hearts of every scientist and researcher. No one had to think hard about where the feeling had come from.

Every passing second felt like an eternity, all of which blurred together into a hideous beast that trudged along. The pressure seemed to grow on the necks and in the stomach of the men and women, but none more so than Motomune.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

 _Honestly though…who exactly did the rebels get to-_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Teeth were rattled and clothes, and in some cases hair, were blown clean off as the massive door finally came undone. Naturally, it was like a bomb had gone off, then another in short succession. Everyone was sucker punched, if you could call it that. The ground disappeared, then came back via a painful crunch for most of them. Pain and agony rung in their skulls like echoes in a dark cave, one they all couldn't help but descend deeper and deeper into. Their ears heard nothing but a horrid combination of blaring alarms and collective groaning. Blood leaked from mouths, ears, and open wounds all over the body. Those closest to the doors were lying in puddles of their own life essence. Some of them were still alive.

 _ **SNAPPP!**_

 _ **THUDDD!**_

 _ **SQUISSSH!**_

Formerly thanks to doors were snapped off from their hinges and crushed them like grapes.

Death came for them fast, perhaps a little too fast for the woman's liking. Still, she'd had her fill with killing on the way up, not to mention if she got too into her bloodlust then she'd potentially begin losing herself. Cold copper-colored eyes scanned the room as the smoke and flames persisted around the hinges of the massive double-doors she'd blown through. A number of men and women were doing their best to recover from the shock. A dark grin spread upon her face as her eyes eventually found her target.

Whereas seconds ago, he was resolute in the presence of a snake, Motomune now felt cold-white fear seize him. The intruder was looking at him; she was going to kill him.

A wicked smile formed on her eerily beautiful face. "I'm assuming that you're Motomune Ishitsugu, the man behind the wonderful dreadful fruits and plant life that this village is tearing itself apart over?" Her cold and detached tone made him jump out of his skin. "Ah, I see am I correct, you're just the man that I was looking for."

His mouth opened to scream, but before the words could leave his mouth, an invisible force suddenly wrapped itself around his body and froze him in place. Barely a minute later and the bindings were real-black chains that dug into his skin with their spikes. Immediately, his eyes widened as he realized he was being infected with a chemical agent, a poison.

"To demonstrate my…respect for your craft, I'll save you for last. And give you quite a show while I'm at it. Sit back and enjoy, Motomune-san."

All it took was a single second for him to understand what she meant. Not a minute later and the black-haired woman was following through on her statement.

Death was fast, but the mysterious attacker stopped long enough between kills so his compatriots could see the aftermath. As the horror sunk in, she inflicted a similar fate upon them, mercilessly slaughtering them without a shred of remorse. Those were the lucky ones, strangely enough. Atop the strange woman's palms were a set of golden spikes. Quick as viper's fangs, they were plunged into the bodies of his coworkers. None of the strikes were fatal as a one-hit kill wasn't the intent. No, they merely injecting the poison into their bodies, directly into their bloodstreams. No one could suppress the cries of agony and misery as the toxins began to eat away at their bodies, causing all manner of effects.

Motomune had seen a great many things, some of them were horrible things, some of them he'd tried hard to forget. What he'd never forgotten were the horrible growths and veins and boils that formed on his colleagues, his friends, as the poisons worked their way through their bodies. One glance at each of them was all he needed to tell what sort of terrible pain they were going through: blood poisoning, organ failure, asphyxiation, heat exhaustion, hyperthermia, and symptoms of the common cold. It was as surreal as it was horrifying to watch.

And he couldn't do a thing about it.

His mouth opened once more to scream, but the air in his lungs was frozen. He could breathe, but he could not speak, not shout out in defiance or horror at what he was being forced to watch. Motomune realized his eyes hadn't been frozen as tears welled up and began to roll down his cheeks as the massacre continued before him. This woman wanted him to suffer, and she was getting her wish.

A handful managed to find some semblance of courage and get to their feet. Instead of running for their lives like any normal creature, they ran straight for _her_.

 _ **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**_

Motomune could have sworn that the chain was moving in slow-motion. Every body, every friend, it punched through, it did so like tissue paper. Somewhat faintly, he realized that such a chain was wrapped around his arms keeping him restrained; if he tried to move, it could constrict and cut or crush him as easily as it'd done his friends.

The thought failed to stop him from struggling.

"Stop! Stop! STOP IT NOW!" Screeched the blue-eyed man, managing to get to his feet. The spikes dug even deeper into his skin injecting more of the paralyzing agent into his body; in response, his body's own defenses began fighting it off. Inside of him, a biological battle was waged. Motomune coughed out blood and vomit, his bloodstream becoming a toxic mixture, and yet he still found the strength to rise to his feet. Murderous anger burned in his eyes as they fell upon the black-haired woman he charged for. His skin shifted from pale to pitch-black in a heartbeat.

 _ **THUNK!**_

Watching the blood splatter in slow motion, the woman chuckled. "Now, now, be patient and wait your turn. I was going to save you for last because there are some questions I wanted to ask you about your precious blood grapes. Not that I couldn't get answers for them my-"

It happened in the blink of an eye, quite literally.

Though the pain was immense, Motomune managed to remain conscious just long enough to see the aftermath, or rather, the fruits of his and his comrades' labor. Naturally, the figure was large, larger than it had originally been. Hundreds of black and red tree roots were twisting around the body, shaping into armor-like wrappings and muscles that faintly reminded Motomune of the garbs of samurai. A visible aura of blood-red chakra pulsated from the body, super-charging the air like an electric battery. To enemies, it was a harbinger of dread, but to those like him, it was a beacon of hope. That beacon of light was his one solace as his vision began to fade.

 _We…we did it. Lord…Juntoku…please…you must…you must advance, advance onward…for the village, for us…all._

Pain overrode his ability to remain conscious, thus Motomune slipped from the realm of the waking into the realm of darkness.

* * *

Normally, the Wise Queen was a very composed woman. Unfortunately for her, this new world seemed intent on testing that composure at every possible turn, likely for no other reason than for giggles. Speaking of giggles, she was sure that somewhere out there, a Wizard Marshal was laughing his old butt off. What other reaction could there have been in seeing one such as her in such a state?

She was never a physically strong Servant, though the mana supply of her new Master was a nice boost. In this case though, it wasn't enough; she was completely helpless in the grasp of the eight-foot-tall humanoid abomination that had her by the throat. Making matters worse was that it wasn't looking at her, it was looking back, at the carnage she'd left behind. Though she clawed at the creature's steel-like wrists, her efforts were all in vain, though not for her lack of trying. Steam rose and crackled as her poisoned nails dug into the armored skin, but the grip on her remained strong. It was too strong for her to fight back against. And it was growing tighter by the second.

Naturally, the cause was the bloody scene she'd left behind her. As the long-haired woman struggled against the entity's grasp, the newly awakened man-beast looked back at the dozens of bodies that littered the chamber it had been born into. It made no sound as its eyes examined every corpse, and the faces. Without a doubt, the faces were of interest, twisted in all manners of fear and horror where they froze as death had claimed them. Their bodies were just as disgusting to look at, some have liquefied and even begun to rot. The smell of decomposing flesh was quickly rising and filling up the room. A lone, visible nose wrinkled as it took in the foul odor.

Then the entity turned back to the golden-eyed woman.

It-no, _he_ was not happy. Not in the least.

The face was surprisingly more humanoid than she'd been expecting; she could actually tell that it _was_ a human face. Easily discernable were the nose, teeth, eyebrows, and eyes. All four of the latter, all of them burning orange like flames. Black lips pulled back, revealing a set of sharp canines that looked ready to bite into her skin and tear the flesh from her bones. The look in his eyes showed he was most certainly thinking of doing that.

"Those…were…my…people…my _family_." Growled the transformed ninja. His breath reeked of blood and oddly fruity scents such as strawberries and bananas. It was a profoundly arousing yet nauseating smell. Somehow, it seemed to make the bestial voice all the more twisted.

At the back, a set of thruster-like growths rose up. Orange-red light exploded from the reborn man's body. The glow resembled fire, which meant that the growths on the back could only be one thing.

The Wise Queen had a split second to curse her own dark nature before the roar of fury came and she was passing through the walls of the great tree, her body no more than a ragdoll being tossed aside. She vowed she would make the man pain for the affront to her dignity. As soon as she was able to break free.

And her head stopped ringing.

And she saw an opening to attack.

And she could concoct a poison capable of eating through Juntoku's enhanced dermal armor.

But first, she had to stay alive long enough to do any of those things.

* * *

There were two things that told Naruto that their success was about to hit a stonewall - a shiver running up his spine originating from his stomach and a sharp jolt of pain running through his hand. Both of which froze him where he stood, something that didn't go unnoticed by his more watchful allies. That said, there were still other things going on, like a civil war in which they were all fighting.

 _Semiramis…Semiramis, something has…something has happened to her, I can feel it!_

 _ **Yes, it seems the witch has gotten in over her head. Normally, I'd take the time to enjoy such a thing, but we've got bigger problems to deal with. We're going to have to worry about staying alive before we can even think about going to aid her.**_

The words honestly caught Naruto off-guard. If he wasn't mistaken, the Nine-Tails almost sounded…concerned. Again, he would have pressed him on the issue, but he knew they had other things to worry about. More important things. _Hey, furball, don't make me guess on what we're in for! What's coming?! We've already gone through a pretty big list of freaky and scary!_

Hearing the nine-tailed demon laugh was like hearing the howling of the reaper. _**Freaky and scary? Kit, you haven't seen anything yet, but you're about to. I can feel it…they're coming for you, not them. My advice to you is if you don't want to put any of those precious civilians or new friends of yours in danger, start running. Now.**_

Naruto winced as he felt an even stronger jolt of pain run through him, coming from his stomach and hand, it felt like the ground beneath him was being pulled out. Between the two of them, the pain in his hand was worse, which was what he was afraid of. It could only mean one thing - his Servant was in danger, great danger.

The demon in his head told him to focus on himself, which as much as he hated to, he did do. All of his senses were roaring at him, more so than usual. As a ninja, the feeling was all too familiar. As a person, it was like a subtle reminder of his childhood, a childhood filled with fear and contempt from all sides.

All around him, the flames of war were being fanned. Fire was eating away at buildings and giant tree trunks, blood had splattered across the ground, the walls, and upon clothing, including his own. He'd been pursuing Sasuke and Gaara when the joint attack on the village happened so he hadn't seen the full effects of the carnage until the fighting was over. Naruto had seen his home died red and ruined, but he'd never seen how it _got_ that way. Now, he was getting a pretty good idea of how the devastation became so.

He didn't like it at all. Twisting the knife further was the fact that the people he was watching kill each other at one point were neighbors, friends.

In the recesses of his mind, Naruto wondered if he was being given a sneak peek of his own fate. Having to fight and potentially kill someone he once knew. Someone he cared for. Someone he called a-

 _ **BRAT!**_

Acting quickly, Naruto managed to avoid the underground attack just in time, the jaw-like appendage clapping down on nothing but empty air. Letting instinct take over, he slashed at it with his blades, watching as the organic attack went up in a storm of blue and purple flames as poison ate away at it. Naruto did the same to the next coming vines and spikes that burst through the bloody and shattered ground. They were coming in greater numbers, showing Naruto that he needed a plan. He came up with one in an instant. Both of his Kitsune-ken were placed together, red-colored lightning swirling around the blades as they hummed with energy. Suddenly, the lightning faded as both weapons became completely cloaked in an orange and red-tinted miasma.

Luckily, he was just far enough away that the poisonous cloud didn't affect any of his allies, but it certainly hit those trying to kill him. So many of them came bursting from the underground and the flaming buildings like a pack of wild animals. Eyes-shut, Naruto couldn't see them, but he could hear them, hear the sound of flesh sizzling and melting as chemical agents interacted in explosive and outright violent ways. Death was instant for them, but that didn't make Naruto feel any better.

The glow faded and Naruto looked up, what he saw was a collection of corpses in various states surrounding him. He felt his stomach churn in disgust, but not enough to dissuade him from acting.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Shouted Han from a couple of yards over.

Snapping his head in the armored man's direction, he saw his "group". While he could have done without the blood and mayhem, Naruto couldn't deny that freeing people and rescuing them was a plus. It's what he came to the Hidden Vine Village to do. Starting from the underground "feeding chamber" and working their way up and around, he liked to think they'd dealt a serious blow to the radicals and their operations. Based on the truly massive pushback they were getting, he might have been right. After their destruction of the subterranean facility, they'd certainly gotten their feel of enemies, big and small, but all incredibly driven coming at them from all directions. Not one member of their group had made any progress without getting blood on themselves, either their own or those of their enemies.

He looked at them all with a mixture of happiness and anxiety. Han was handling himself well, extremely well; which honestly wasn't that much of a surprise. From what Naruto had seen, the man truly lived up to his title of "Steamroller". Next was Tsukino, who was holding herself better than he ever could have thought. Naruto had to admit, there was something…darkly enchanting in watching her hack, slash, and twirl her way through countless ninja. Her previous fear and reservations about fighting had seemingly evaporated, which was a good thing as they only would have held her back. In the midst of her latest attack, she stopped to look back at him. She was worried.

"I'll draw them away!" Shouted back the blond ninja. "You guys focus on getting the others back to base! I'll-"

It wasn't like he hated flying, he'd just had some very bad experiences with the air. Preferably being pulled into the air then dropped like a rock with the intent being his head splitting open. That was one memory he could have done without.

Even with his Kitsune-ken, he was helpless against the vice-like grip of the talons that latched onto him then carried him into the smoke-covered skies, the sharpened points digging into his skin causing him to yelp in pain. Glancing upward, he got a look at the feathered fiend that had snatched him away, some sort of mutated bird, no doubt an attack animal as he'd seen before. It let out a positively annoying cry before beating its wings and lifting him even higher, much to his annoyance.

 _ **THUNK! THUNK!**_

"H-Hey! W-Wait a second!" Screamed the genin as he realized that his avian kidnapper had been struck by something, or someone. He searched the skies, and found who that someone was. "T-Tsukino! What the hell are you doing?!"

The silver-haired girl gave him a smile, which in her position was quite a sight. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Helping you like I said! You're still a guest of my village, and we pride ourselves on our hospitality!" The kunai she'd struck the bird with was connected to her wrist via a line of black wire that glistened in the sunlight and smoke. How it was supporting her, he didn't know, what Naruto feared was how long it would support her. Apparently, Tsukino knew that risk as well since she pulled on the wire which began to reel her towards the main body. "Naruto, hang on, I'm going to get you out of this!"

"W-W-Wait a minute! T-Think about how high up we-"

Again, he was interrupted. This time, it was because the bird suddenly began to dive downward. For Naruto, the experience was worse than expected as it brought back uncomfortable memories.

 _Wait a second…is this thing some kind of falcon?!_

 _ **Wonder if this time your head really will crack open.**_

 _Hey! A little help here would be nice!_

There was a momentary chuckle. _**The moon princess is already on it, you just might wanna brace for the impact.**_

Actually listening to his unlikely and often unwanted companion, Naruto did his best to look back. The downward dive hadn't detoured Tsukino one bit as she was not atop the monster bird's back, stabbing at it with everything she had. Strangled death cries fell from the bird's beaked mouth as life began to drain out of it. Seeing his chest, Naruto swung his body forward, both his feet connected with the creature's chin and throat. Both teens came loose, the mutant bird free-falling with a trail of blood in its wake. Spotting the barely composed Tsukino, Naruto reached out, taking solace in his ability to feel the lingering warmth of her hand. Not a moment later and he pulled her against his chest while putting his fingers together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The bird hit the ground with a thunderous crash, the clones puffed into existence with a myriad of grunts, even those who knew they would hit the bottom first. It continued as they all formed into a massive pile that was used as a cushion for the descending genin and kunoichi.

"Naruto, I think you've mastered this jutsu." Giggled the tan-skinned girl as she realized that Naruto still had a tight hold on her.

He hadn't noticed it yet. "You really think so?"

"Well, I've heard it's a hard technique to master, but you use it as commonly as if it were a transformation or substitution! If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that you're a natural at it!"

 _ **You know, I'm thinking maybe you should let me take over. Promise, I won't do anything TOO awful.**_

It took a good deal of his willpower to keep from vocally lashing out, which he wanted to do thanks to his inner beast's wisecracks. Still not noticing the light blush on his companion's cheeks, he began to dismount from his pile of clones, which the grumbling of complains and curses sounded out when they been stepped on by the original, Tsukino following shortly after. Once their feet touched the ground, the living mountain disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto bemoaned. "Something's after me, I can feel it."

Tsukino gave him a worried look. While she knew Naruto could be a bit odd and dense, his senses were usually right on the nose. Still, she'd made her choice, and she was going to follow through on it. "Whatever it is, we're going to face it together. Besides, we've come this far so how much worse could things-"

The roar stopped the blood in their veins cold. In unison, their hearts stopped beating, only Naruto's resumed its original pace a minute later while Tsukino's took a second longer. She faintly recognized the sound. It was animalistic, almost like that of a tiger, yet she could tell it was no tiger. The roar had been bigger, meaner, and most of all, she could tell it had come from beneath the earth they now stood over.

Almost ten feet from them, a skyscraper-like structure began to rumble, then collapse throwing dust and debris in all directions. Naruto jumped in front of Tsukino with his blades raised and his eyes focused. He knew something was coming.

And a second later, he was proven right as a shadow burst forth from the darkness. Some silver caught his eyes, he responded by pouring chakra into his blades. The sound of metal clanging against metal hurt his ears, Tsukino's too. Granted, she was more flabbergasted by the humanoid-animal creature that Naruto was currently holding at bay, barely.

Eight feet of rippling black muscle with red, near web-like markings that spread across the body. On the arms and exposed legs and face were a number of tiger-like strips that glowed crimson with power. They flashed brighter as the man-beast attempted to press down on Naruto, causing the ground beneath his feet to crack under the pressure. The genin's blood eyes stared back into the murderous and slitted red orbs of his adversary. Mutual disdain filled the air and words they shot at each other.

"You know," grunted Naruto. "I thought I was done fighting weird human-tiger freaks, especially freaks that grab more power because they're not satisfied with their own."

There was a snort from the man-beast. "Fuck off, you rat-faced bastard! You messed with me and my village, now it's time to pay the price!"

"You guys were killing your own villagers!" Shouted back the blond. "We came here to help!"

"Nobody asked for your help, you little shit bag!" Barked back the animal-human hybrid. "You…how could someone like you know what it feels like to be us?! Powerless?! Weak?! Treated like trash! You can't, not shut up and become nutrients for our village!" The right claw was raised, a massive shovel-like weapon that would rip him in half if the chance arises. Rather than wait, the man-beast struck, the five claws flashing like eerie streaks of light.

 _ **SWOOSH!**_

Naruto saw his chance and acted on it, aggressively pushing away the clawed hand that had been bearing down on him. As he did so, Tsukino skidded to a stop, her twin short blades dripping with fresh blood. Violent hatred flashes in the eyes of the hybrid as he diverted his attention from Naruto to her. In the blink of an eye, his body was twisted around and his clawed were coming at her in full force.

 _POOF!_

His expression didn't change as the pieces of the log dropped to the ground. They didn't move even as the white-haired girl descended on him from the air, a pair of poison-tipped tantos in each hand.

 _ **CLINCH!**_

"T-TSUKINO!"

At first, it was hard for her to focus on anything but the blinding pain in her shoulders, it felt as if her arms were going to fall off any second. In no time later she felt herself moving-no, flying through the air. There was no doubt in Tsukino's mind that she was out of the fight, without her arms she wasn't going to be of much use to Naruto or Han or the villagers. That thought seemed to hurt her more than the physical agony in her arms, or the pain she felt as she crashed through a mound of debris and rolled along the ground like a ragdoll. It was enough to put her on the edge of consciousness though.

Naruto had little time to worry about her as the altered human went on the attack against him next. Defending against two claws was troublesome enough, but a pair of barbed tentacles that could pierce him like tissue paper was close to outright cheating in his mind. He knew that he needed to put some distance between him and his opponent to create some sort of strategy; his enemy knew that too and was hellbent ensuring he didn't get that with the rapid-fire attacks.

 _Dammit, this guy is even stronger and faster than Mizuki!_ Thought the blond as the attacks became faster and harder. His arms were beginning to hurt, and the pain was growing minute by minute.

 _ **Giving up, runt?**_

"Like hell I am!" The man-tiger was so caught up in his attack, he failed to comment on the genin's sudden outburst. Fueled by a mixture of righteous anger and adrenaline, Naruto spotted the opening he'd been waiting for and went for it with all the ruthlessness he could muster. A mixture of blue and green light exploded from the blade, just faintly taking the same outline. It cleaved through the blackened skin of the man-tiger, creating a short spurt of blood. A second one was opened up along the man's backside which Naruto was now facing. He rushed in for a slash at the base of the spine, where he knew death would be instantaneous.

Instantaneous was how one would have described the spikes that jetted outward, fast and deadly. Had Naruto not stopped, he would have been run through completely. For a split second, the spikes froze, then they began to grow, forcing him backward. Spinning on his heel, the man-tiger caught his eye, twisted joy coloring his face.

Naruto coughed up blood, feeling the steel-like fist plowing into his gut and sending him skidding across the ground.

"Still on your feet? I'd say I'm impressed…but I hate you too much for that, you rat-faced brat!" The fist came down, but not in his direction.

"No! NO!" Throwing his arms out, Naruto hoped that somehow, his Kitsune-ken would be able to intercept the wave of thorn-like spikes that erupted from the man-tiger's fist. The target of the attack was the barely-conscious Tsukino.

Neither of the attacks reached their destination on account of the meteor-like crash that shook the block little over a second later. With it came a blistering wave of steam that made the two combatants feel like they were standing in the middle of a volcano. The heat was strong enough to completely vaporize the thorn wave that had been heading in Tsukino's direction, as well as cause the tiger-man to hiss in pain as most of the blast was directed his way.

"Damn you to hell, you giant freak!" Snapped the transformed ninja.

Han rose amidst the steam, his eyes glowing with subdued anger as he eyed his opponent. "Big talk coming from a man who's literally ingested the bodies of his dead comrades. Several of whom he murdered in cold-blood just for an increase in power. It's guys like you that make me sick." Standing up, Naruto could have sworn he saw flakes of crimson energy escaping the vents on his armor.

"You wanna know what makes me sick? Elitist village bastards like you!" Barked the man-tiger, breaking the ground as he leaped at Han.

Naruto jumped as his ears picked up the thunder-like explosion of air, yet his eyes failed to see it until it had already happened. He could see that between the two combatants, Han still possessed the upper hand in physical strength. Narrowing his eyes, he realized what he'd seen earlier wasn't just a trick, the man really was beginning to leak out flakes of crimson-colored energy. His breath caught in his throat as he realized the flakes were condensing into the liquid-like matter. It looked quite familiar. "W-What the…"

"Take Tsukino and run, you're not gonna wanna be around for when I cut loose. You're not strong enough." Came the voice of the armored-ninja. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin in turning to his right and finding a second Han standing before him, Tsukino in his arms. Based on her barely audible moans, she was just barely holding onto consciousness. Somewhat nervously, the younger male opened his arms out and took the village princess into them. "Hey, Naruto, in your village…do you have horror stories of a big scary monster?"

An uncomfortable knot began to form in his stomach as he nodded his head. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, w-w-we do. A-A-A n-n-nine-"

"-Tailed Fox? Heh, well, we of the Hidden Stone have monsters of our own. The lava-spewing gorilla with four tails…and the five-tailed horse that tramples mountains." Cracks were forming in the clone's body which began to give away piece by piece. "There are nine of these monsters…and guys like us…we're the unlucky bastards who have to hold them inside. Sure, it may seem like a curse…" The clone crumbled to pieces from the shockwave that came after his pause.

Turning away, Naruto did his best to cover Tsukino from the storm of debris and steam that was expunged from the latest clash. His ears ring with the sound of pain-filled screaming from the man-tiger hybrid. From the sound alone he could tell the ground was being torn apart like it was nothing. As the sounds of rock and metal cracking rose above the dust clouds, he finally managed to look back at the battlefield. Naruto's mouth dropped at what he saw.

He'd been told that his…chakra cloak, the boon granted to him by the Nine-Tails' chakra looked unnatural and monstrous. Having never seen what it truly looked like he'd only been able to go on word of mouth. Finally, he was able to see it for himself, the cloak was worn by another. One who was able to stay in perfect control of it unlike him.

"H-H-H-Han…you're…you're…you're…" Gaped the blond ninja.

Though cloaked by the malevolent energy, the look in the Stone ninja's eyes were as cool as ever. Such duality literally took his breath away. "But what may seem like a curse to some, it can be a blessing to others. As jinchūriki, it's up to us to decide which is which!" With that, his clawed feet shattered the ground he was standing on; like a bullet, he zoomed across it, smacking hard into the man-tiger and sending the two of them crashing through even more buildings like a human…steamroller.

Naruto would have stood there continued to gape like a fish if not for the sudden flare-up of pain in his hand. It served to remind him of something else. Out there, his Servant was in danger. As much as he wanted to go search for her, he had to see to the barely conscious girl in his arms first. He'd made a promise to her father that he'd get her back home safe and sound, him and Semiramis.

" _If push comes to shove, save Tsukino."_ The Assassin had told him after she'd pulled him aside for a moment. _"The girl has spirit, but where we're going that may well be the death of her. Protect her, get her to safety should the need arise. Do that before anything else, even aiding_ _ **me**_ _."_

She'd tried to hide it, but Naruto could tell that Semiramis was looking out for Tsukino. It further proved what he'd originally thought, the Wise Queen held the compassion of a queen.

As he ran through the streets and along rooftops, Naruto's thoughts turned inward, almost literally. _Hey! Hey! I know you can hear me! Furball! Nine-Tails! Han had a chakra cloak like mine! How the hell is that possible?!_

… _ **Because…he has something in me like you do, you…and Gaara.**_ Came the detached and borderline irritated voice of the nine-tailed demon.

 _Me…and Gaara?!_ Repeated the genin, his mind racing. Looking back through his memories, he recalled the short descriptions he'd had with his redheaded counterpart about the "monsters" they carried inside of them. Most importantly, he remembered the near-violent tug in his gut when he first laid eyes on the giant sand monster that Gaara carried inside of him. At first, he thought it was merely fear, but after what he'd just seen, he was beginning to think it was something more. Something…deeper. _Nine…nine people…what did he call us? Jin…jin…_

 _ **Jinchūriki, honestly, sometimes it surprises me you're even able to remember your own name, runt.**_

 _Hey! I just learned the word for the first time! Hell, I'm thinking I should have learned it from you!_ Shouted back the pre-teen with a face brimming with anger. _Why didn't you tell me!?_

The whisker-faced youth was forced to come to a stop as the seal on his stomach flared up, literally. Falling to his knees, he did his best not to drop Tsukino, who seemed to have broken out into a nervous sweat in his arms. She was hyperventilating from nothing but the pressure alone. Naruto prepared to speak to calm down his inner demon, but said demon was not in the mood for talking. More like ranting.

 _ **You think I like that label anymore than you do?! Do you even know what it is?! That armored bastard was lying to you, just like everyone from your precious Third Hokage to your own teachers have lied to you! It's a curse! An issue of damnation for you AND for me! A Jinchūriki is a sacrificial lamb village create to hold one of us Tailed Beast! To use our power as weapons! When one dies, another takes their place! Just like your m-LEFT!**_

Jerking his head in said direction, Naruto saw a series of explosions literally rocking their way towards him. Not wasting any more time, he bolted across the rooftops; just barely getting out of the way as something came barreling through the buildings causing them to collapse into piles of rubble.

 _ **I must say, it's nice to see that arrogant wretch finally eating some dirt. Maybe this day isn't such a waste after all.**_ It was amazing how quickly the fox's voice had gone from venomous to an outright whimsical.

It heavily contrasted to Naruto's mood as he registered the words he'd spoken. He knew he could only have been referring to one person. His mouth opened to scream, but again, the person he was referring to beat him to the punch.

"Something about this is wrong." Pain sprinkled Semiramis' voice, as did a tinge of annoyance. Turning around to face her, Naruto found that remarkable as he saw blood trickling down her forehead over her face, her right arm, and her left leg. No longer did Semiramis look the picture of beauty and regal pride, she looked more like she'd just ran through a jungle filled with dangerous animals, coming out with more than a few cuts and injuries. What really stood out was the quite look of anger on her face. Whatever had left her in such a state, she planned on tearing it apart. Her golden eyes looked at him, then moved down toward the unconscious girl in his arms. "Please tell me you were trying to get her to safety?"

"I-I was! B-But then you came in out of nowhere and I sorta…"

"My apologies. I thought that I would have things wrapped up by the time you got to the central tree, but things have gone…off-script. This village's ruler has proven to be more trouble than I thought." Holding a single bloodied hand, she snapped her fingers. There was a soft breeze that carried with it, a salty smell almost like seawater. Naruto looked back and found a giant dove sitting behind them. "Take this familiar and flee."

"I got a better idea." Answered the blond, moving over to place Tsukino atop the familiar's back. "Hey, be careful with her, alright? And try not to get shot down on your way back to HQ, alright?"

Apparently, the blond was growing on her as the giant bird nodded its head in understanding before taking off. All without giving a single glance for confirmation to the woman who'd summoned it. Said woman looked at him with a displeased look.

Semiramis was doing her best to cow him into submission, all he did was smile back at her. "You are a very irritating Master, do you know that?"

"I thought I told you to see me as your partner?"

"Fine then, you're an irritating p-! Move, now!" Grabbing him, she summoned another familiar that quickly took to the skies, carrying both of them. From the ground came a number of wooden spikes that shot upward like arrows from a bow. Eventually, one such thorn hit the dove's left-wing. Tightening her grip on Naruto, Semiramis jumped forward, sweat and blood mixing together as they raced down her brow. Her heart slowed a she felt a familiar presence enter her mental eyesight, above them came a shadow that obscured the sun. "Shit-!"

 _ **CLAAANG!**_

Realizing they were both still alive, Semiramis glanced to her right. Her mouth fell open as she saw the tendrils of crimson energy encircling Naruto's arms and the Kitsune-ken. With the added power of the Nine-Tails, he was holding back the massive zanbatō held in the arms of the massive twisted warrior that had once been the leader of the Hidden Vine Village. All four of his eyes twisted in annoyance and shock as his sword was held back by what looked to him to be an ant in a horrible-looking orange jumpsuit. Semiramis took the opportunity and held out her arms, a magical circle appearing between her palms. Seconds later and a beam of violet-colored magical energy exploded forth, hitting the Juntoku square in the chest. Finally reunited with her Master, she tipped into his own energy pool to fuel her attack; he had more than enough chakra to spare.

 _ **Considering the situation, I'll help YOU out…but only this time…your highness.**_

Juntoku's massive body vanished amidst the resulting explosion that blocked out the sky. Naruto and Semiramis fell to the ground surrounded by rubble and bodies, the remains of a vicious battle that had likely moved on. Both of them were breathing hard, a sign that fatigue was getting to them. Granted, they both still had some fight left in them. That fight was roused when their opponent came back down to earth. A giant warrior with twisted wood-like growths that vaguely resembled armor, a pair of demonic horns, and lastly four-eyes that glared at them as if they were stains upon the earth. A six-foot zanbatō was lodged into the ground as the modified ninja glared daggers at them.

"You two…will pay for what you've done to my village!" Roared Juntoku.

"All we're trying to do is help! Besides, you're the ones who've been feeding your own to monster plants!" Shouted back the blond with righteous anger coloring his face. He would have said more, but his hair rose as an old and familiar sensation entered his sensory field. Looking back, he saw the earth erupt and a still chakra cloaked-Han emerge, his hands filled with more struggling transformed ninja. Coming down, he mercilessly snapped their necks then tossed them to the side as if they were garbage. "Han!"

Hearing his voice, the armored ninja turned around. His eyes still held the same serene and cool edge they had before, even if some parts of his armor had been chipped away. He smirked beneath his mask seeing the state that Semiramis was in. "Had more trouble than you were expecting?"

Naturally, she turned her nose from him. "Only a momentary setback! Besides, I thought you would have dealt with all of the stranglers by now!?"

"I have," laughed the orange-eyed ninja, walking toward them. "I've just decided I want a piece of the big guy. Seems like there's more than enough of him to go around."

Everything around him told him that the situation was grave from the expressions of his allies to the hateful snarl on the giant transformed human before him. Around him, there was rubble cracking and twisted monstrosities rising from the remains. Their eyes were glowing the same orange-tinge as the village leader's, proof that he was somehow controlling them. They were outnumbered. But they weren't outmanned, not by a mile.

"Hehehehehe..."

Semiramis looked at the blond with a puzzled expression. "Why in the hell are you laughing?" Hearing another laughter, her eyes snapped to the hat-wearing ninja. "You too?! Have you both…ah, I see…" sighed the black-haired Servant. "Truly, you both are cut from the same cloth."

"We are, aren't we?" Echoed the Stone ninja, tipping his hat even with his cloak on.

"Hey, Han, when this is over, can you tell me more about being a Jinchūriki?" Questioned the blond ninja with an open smile on his face. Seeing it, Semiramis felt something tick in her heart. Her brain was telling her what she was seeing was an illusion, but in her heart, she knew it was real. This was the real Naruto Uzumaki. A knucklehead ninja to his core…but an honest one.

Beneath his mask, Han was no doubt smiling. "Only if you survive."

Turning his attention back to Juntoku, Naruto crossed his blades. There was a daring grin on his face, the likes of which he wore even when he knew the odds were against him-no, especially when the odds were stacked against him. "Oh, I'm gonna do more than just win. You just watch, you're going to see the Leaf Village's future Hokage in action!"

Semiramis heard the words…and somehow…just faintly, she believed them. A thin smile formed on her lips, even as Juntoku roared in anger. Surrounded by demons and abominations…she felt happy, happier than she had in quite some time.

* * *

 **So, a knucklehead, a dude in armor, and a queen from another world get together to fight a bunch of plant monsters and do some weed-whacking to save a village, does anyone else feel like that sounds like the start of a comic or something? Just me? Okay. Next chapter will wrap up the Hidden Vine arc as well as the "first quarter" of this story as it'll close the book on some things…and start-up SEVERAL future storylines that will go persist int this story and beyond. And do mean BEYOND. Until then, leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **On a closing note…though a bit belated, congrats to the U.S. Women's Soccer Team for their second consecutive championship win!**


	21. Chapter 19-Ending and Beginning Pt2

**Here we are at the end of what you can arguably say is the first quarter of the story. It's been a very fun and interesting ride, so thanks everyone!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 19 - Ending and Beginning Pt.2**_

* * *

For Naruto, Semiramis, and Han, this wasn't the first time they'd found themselves facing opponents larger and stronger than them. Regarding Han, such a thing might have come off as a shocker, but such fighters existed. The enemies now facing him were a testament to such fact. There was always someone bigger than you.

But not necessarily stronger.

Juntoku's roar of unrestrained fear served as the war horn for the others. Even in his new monstrous form, they all still obeyed his every command as if they were normal human beings, normal soldiers following orders. Perhaps one could argue that was part of the "success" in what the radicals had attempted to do - grant immense power that would seemingly cost one their humanity, yet every Vine ninja targeting the trio was retaining theirs. It would have been admirable had the price for such things not come at such a high cost.

All at once, the transformed ninja attacked the trio in a surprisingly coordinated triple attack. Weaponized body parts, weapons, and even blasts of energy all came, roaring at the trio outsiders. It was hard to tell which of them came down faster, but the end result was the same - the complete and total destruction of the ground. Fragments of rock and fire shot upward and outward in a chaotic circle that fanned out. Even the ground on which Juntoku and his compatriots stood on was effected; splintering and breaking beneath them, only their newly gained supernatural fortitude kept them upright. Their eyes, all glowing supernatural orange, peered through the smoke and fire they'd created for the remains of their foes, no matter how minuscule they might have been.

The village leader knew that when they saw nothing, it meant their attack had failed. Noticing the fading wisps steam, he looked upward, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the trail of white propelling a red object further upward. Barking a command to his comrades, those with long-range capabilities directed their fire skyward, letting loose with all that they had. Instead of hitting, their attacks hit some invisible force field. Or partially invisible. As fireballs, air blasts and organic projectiles bounced off, the collection of transformed ninja saw the outlines of a violet-tinged sphere, some sort of barrier. Juntoku's face morphed into a scowl.

Han ignored his urge to give a light-hearted quip about Semiramis' quick-thinking actions. "Earth Style," he breathed out, his entire body tingling with power. "Radial Storm!" The spears formed out of thin air, almost literally. In truth, it was Han's chakra transforming into solid rock, sharpen rock. Each spear stood at a good five-feet, almost two feet shy of his own massive height. If launched at an ordinary human, it'd be a quick and painless death. Against the transformed ninja below, it'd simply hurt. Han planned on making sure his attack hurt _a lot_. Thrusting his hands out, he launched the gathered earthen spears downward toward the ninja on the ground. Within seconds, they penetrated the armored flesh they'd gained upon transforming. A few of them didn't just cause pain, but instant death due to where they'd struck - the brain or heart.

In retaliation, Juntoku aimed to kill them all in a single swing of his zanbatō. In one leap, he jumped close to fifty feet, easily catching up with the trio and already moving into position to kill them all. Red and orange-colored chakra swirled about his sword which was pulled back then swung in the blink of an eye. Naruto readied himself, knowing the act would likely leaving him sore all over, but he was ready. His senior took it out of his hands by literally rushing forward, steam exploding from his back pushing his chakra-cloaked body toward the village leader. Han's empowered fist and Juntoku's massive sword collided, releasing tendrils of chakra and superheated air blasting in all directions.

Naruto looked ready to intervene, but his attention was drawn by a sharp whistling in his ears. Though not knowing what it was, his body went on alert. A wise move as it gave him just enough time to block as somewhat massive and dark literally rammed him through the air. Semiramis cried out his name, herself having been caught off-guard by the shadowy blur. Reflex led her to shooting one of her chains out; luckily, it managed to latch onto the flying shadow thus carrying her along with it.

Semiramis quickly realized how poorly thought out her plan was. Wind whipped at her face just as her pitch-black hair was battered by the rushing wind, some of the strands getting her in her eyes. In all her memory, she couldn't ever recall being in a situation like this, but it was no time for confusion, or annoyance at the current state of affairs. Gnashing her teeth, she attempted to focus and steady her mind as she prepared to reel herself in to rescue her Master.

 _ **SWOOOSH!**_

This time, she was able to track the blur; Semiramis saw the shadow clearly slice through the chain holding her to the flying beast. She didn't panic as she knew she had a few ways to escape this mess. Granted, her doves would more than likely last no longer than a few seconds against these flying monsters. One of said monsters was coming back around, its bloody-eyes locked on her and its blade-like wings and beak gleaming in the sunlight.

 _ **SKEERCH!**_

"G-Gaaaahhh!" Bellowed the bird-man, feeling the poisoned barbs digging into his armored skin. He couldn't understand how his armored skin could be penetrated. The thoughts were quickly compounded by the aggressive and rough elbow that was driven directly into his back. He faltered, yet managed to remain airborne. Realizing he now had an unwanted passenger, the mutated ninja did several barrel-rolls, diving and rising in a bid to shake off the black-haired woman hanging onto him for dear life.

Semiramis' annoyance was steadily approaching anger, and it showed in her eyes.

Though the bird-man couldn't see it, he could certainly feel it. Screaming in rage, he soared higher, hoping it would be enough.

It wasn't.

"Enough! Cease your struggling, now!" Barked the slit-eyed woman, giving her chains a definitive yank. Purple light traveled up the black iron that composed her weapons. At the ends of them, the hooks embodied in the mutated ninja, the purple light exploded causing violet-tinged veins to spread along the bird-man. His flying came to a halt and his body froze for a split second. Then he began to descend. Semiramis' lips pulled back in a feral snarl as she began to pull herself towards the falling mutated ninja. Again, she sent another pulse of energy through her chains, ending with them being directed straight into the bird-man. Within seconds, he was flailing his body about.

Air was expunged from the man's mouth as a pair of knees slammed into his back and a set of chains looped around his neck. He would have tore at them at he not needed his arms to maintain his flying. "L-L-Let…go!" Spat out the ninja through the constricting chains. "R-R-Release me a-a-a-at once u-unless y-you want to fall to your death!"

"Silence!" Shouted the black-haired Servant, now using her chains of reins. _Anu dammit all! I'm an Assassin, not a Rider! This wasn't how I planned on things going, and where in the hell is Naruto?!_ Frantic, she looked around the sky, noting the several dozens of smoke columns rising into the sky and turning the blue blanket black. Semiramis was tempted to say that things were going a little too well. At the very least, it could be said that the radicals and extremist portion of the country was being pushed back. That made the battle happening below them all the easier as it meant if they slew Juntoku, then victory would be theirs.

Semiramis gazed to her right, finding another bird-man flying about in a wild and eccentric pattern. Seconds later and her pointed ears picked up the sound of her Master, shouting profanities and such while trying to hold onto his "mount". It was hardly an elegant affair, though Semiramis herself wasn't really in much position to complain or judge him. Peering down below, she saw several explosions of fire, steam, and earth. All of them no doubt belonged to Han, who was holding his own from what she could tell. How long though, she couldn't tell, nor did she want to find out. She had a bad feeling about what was coming, something bad.

A semi-firm grip was finally established. Unconventional didn't even begin to cover it, but it was a start. Semiramis yanked on the reins, diverting her bird-man-turned ride into the direction she wanted. Together, they flew towards the struggling Naruto. The closer they got, the more clearly Semiramis could see spurts of blood jetting out from all over the body, and the flailing of her Master's Kitsune-ken. Again, it was about as far removed from elegance or proper training as one could imagine, but Naruto was keeping himself alive, which was all Semiramis could ask for.

Raising her right hand, she flexed her fingers, then brought them down in a predator swipe. Blood and flesh caked her hands as her attack ended, a sizable chunk of her opponent's backside missing. Standing up, she calculated the distance between her and the bird-man Naruto was fighting, then struck out with one of her chains like an improvised grappling hook. It worked as she found herself being pulled towards her target while her "mount" began to fly downward, a trail of blood marking his spiral descent.

"Semiramis!" Proclaimed the blond genin, finding his Servant alongside him. Her presence wasn't as unexpected as one might have believed, he had a feeling that she'd come to his rescue. "I-"

"Am finishing this, now!" Flattening her left hand, she drove it deep into the side of the flailing bird-man beneath them. Her fingers slid through the armor and into the fleshy innards beneath them. From her nails came fatal waves of poison that quickly spread through the ninja's body. "Jump!" Without a word, Naruto followed her command and jumped from his foe alongside her. Less than a second later and a giant dove appeared from out of nowhere, catching them on its backside as the second bird-man began to plummet to the ground, he too leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Semiramis looked at Naruto with a cross expression. "I need not explain to you that this sort of thing is not what I do! It's for grunts such as yourself!"

He laughed at her words, completely blowing off the annoyance she'd clearly spelled out for him. "It is pretty fun though, isn't it? Better than just sitting back on the sidelines and watching!"

"No! I am a queen! A descendent of a goddess, and here I am…I'm…I'm…!"

"Instead of running away from the battle, you still opposing the leader of literal bloodthirst extremists even though he's currently a monstrous plant samurai that made us look like squirts, riding and taming giant man-bird monsters, and fighting to liberate a bunch of innocent people? Sounds kind of like pretty cool things for a queen, don't cha' think?"

She could only stare at him with a mixture of shock and…not much else. Naruto's often blunt and direct manner of speaking to people had been refreshing, but there were times it was…off-setting. More so considering that like her, he was royalty, albeit he didn't know it. If she had to guess though, Han probably knew it as well. Speaking of Han, in their current state, they could give him some air support; though from what she could see, he was holding his own just fine.

While her Master's eyes weren't quite sharp enough to see on the ground, Semiramis' was. She watched in shut-mouthed awe as the armored ninja tanked blows that could have broken apart buildings and returned them with equal, if not more force courtesy of his crimson cloak. There was no denying that it was identical to Naruto's, save for one vital difference - Han was in perfect control of his actions while it was active. How else could he have performed such flawless evasions and counter attacks, all of which seemed too smooth to be possible given his immense size and armor. Even with the chakra cloak, Semiramis noticed steam exploding from the ports in his armor adding even more power to his attacks. The black and gray-armored skin that the Vine ninja had grown was melting if it wasn't cracking beneath the might of his physical blows.

 _So, this is the power of a Tailed Beast in more capable hands._ Thought the Assassin with a growing smile. She kept from looking back at her Master, a jinchūriki himself. Something told her that Naruto was watching Han's battle himself, even if he couldn't see it as clearly as she could. His own inner demon could without a doubt see what was happening, feel it; and he was relaying it all to Naruto. _Nine-Tails…if your brother can work so well with his host, should there not be hope for you? You claim your hatred of humanity and that of your kin's runs stronger than we'll ever know, but I wonder how-!_ Suddenly, her eyes go wide. "Hold on, Naruto!"

The sudden jerk to the left almost threw the blond genin off guard, forcing him to latch onto Semiramis' shoulder to remain standing atop the dove. Quickly and suddenly, a massive thorn came jetting up out of the ground nearly impaling the giant bird. Semiramis and Naruto had little time to catch their breath as something shout out from the thorn, or rather someone.

"Die, outsiders!" Screamed the gray-skinned man, rearing his fist back.

"You first, asshole!" Shouted Naruto impulsively. Deaf to the building scream in Semiramis' mouth, he leaped at the oncoming man, his blades pulled back and swinging in crisscrossing arcs. Blood spewed from a stump of an arm, but not for long. Bone twisted and morphed into plant-like matter which shaped itself into a one-sided blade that was swung at the blond ninja. Naruto brought up his left blade in defense while the right remained lodged into the man's shoulder. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he dragged the latter down, acid burning away the iron-like skin that the ninja possessed. A howl of pain went out as he registered the pain, which paralyzed a majority of his body. His body, but not the cord-like vine that connected his back to the massive throne. Rather than let go, Naruto held tight, allowing himself to be dragged back along with the corpse.

Semiramis would have chastised her Master for his recklessness, but she had other things to worry about - like keeping herself alive. Her dove familiar moved to the sides in desperate attempts to avoid the sudden thrusting of countless spikes and thorns from the ground. It was impressive that she was over a hundred feet up and the attacks were coming unsettlingly close to hitting her. Perhaps too close.

 _They're being manipulated by someone, but who?! They couldn't possibly be from the central tree?! There's no way one could-!_ Her eyes gazed upon something far more horrid before the thought could finish forming. The ground broke and groaned as something moved beneath it. Vines, massive, destructive black vines much like the ones that the Vine ninja had manifested from their bodies for combat purposes. What Semiramis saw were super-sized versions of the same moving through the ground. Seconds later and they broke the surface, rising upward like a collection of angry vipers all hissing for blood - her blood. "Well, it seems this really is going to be a trying exercise for me. How…interesting." Seethed the Assassin, watching a set of six massive stalks grotesquely shape into gigantic hands. They would crush her dove familiar in a heartbeat if they got a hold of it, which they likely would. As for her, Semiramis was stronger than the average human, but her durability couldn't top anything more than C at best. Each plant-fist cast a humongous shadow over her.

The first fist came at her and her dove with shocking speed. A single flap lifted them further up, sparing them a crushing grip, but it was in vain.

Though she didn't want to, Semiramis jumped from the safety of her dove just in time to avoid the fast-moving spike that impaled it. From the side, she watched a set of number of vines spread out across her struggling familiar, consuming it as the poor creature gave its final death cries. It was impressive and sickening to watch. But it was only the beginning.

Looking around, Semiramis noticed that rather than her, the fists with striking at the village, or more accurately the resistance which had been gaining ground throughout the battle. All that was about to change, and perhaps in the worst possible way. Semiramis cursed as her ears picked up the panicked and fearful shouts of her allies, the same people she'd agreed to help. Something inside her ached.

" _Instead of running away from the battle, you still opposing the leader of literal bloodthirst extremists even though he's currently a monstrous plant samurai that made us look like squirts, riding and taming giant man-bird monsters, and fighting to liberate a bunch of innocent people? Sounds kind of like pretty cool things for a queen, don't cha' think?"_

An idea formed in her head, one that ordinarily she never would have considered using, but times were grave, and Semiramis could say she was motivated. A magic seal appeared beneath her feet as she used it as a temporary foothold. Before her, the massive iron-wooden hand turned to her, the fingers flexing as if they were alive and they were a set of eyes peering through them. Spikes burst from the surface of the palm all the way up to the fingertips. Semiramis grimaced; of course, things couldn't be easy, they never could be.

The Assyrian Servant might as well have been an ant standing against a lion, such was the size comparison and apparent strength comparison between the woman and the wooden palm. Semiramis clapped her hands together, her mind quieted and concentration having take an iron hold of her mind. It was all needed as she was invoking the true depths of her power for the first time since arriving in this world of ninja. An aura of gold and violet manifested around her like a cloud of toxic air. Her teeth gnashed against each other as her silted eyes flashed golden, her gaze directed at the approaching giant hand.

"Tear through this abominable thing…and feast upon the flesh of whoever controls it, my dear **Bašmu**!"

At once, the air grew cold and hot at the same time, then it seemingly exploded. Waves of dread descended upon the Hidden Vine Village as anyone and everyone from the shinobi at war with their brethren to the civilians waiting for the battle's end felt it - **death**. A declaration of death and despair from a power beyond their comprehension.

Luckily for them, that power had been unleashed in the name of defending the innocent and punishing the wicked.

Screeching in fury, green-scaled, four-eyed Divine Beast tore into the gigantic hand that had been coming at Semiramis. Pillars of steam and smoke burst from the point of contact between the two powers. If possible, the hand was screaming in pure agony. It had every right as the hand was experiencing a rare kind of pain - the pain that came with angering a royal who carried the blood of a god. Semiramis glared daggers at the now burning hand, her own hands moving in practiced motions. In her mind's eye, she pictured the roots that had buried their way below the ground, away from watching eyes. Lips pulled back, she forced her beloved "pet" to grow and go deeper. Truthfully, Semiramis had never tried something like this, but there had to be a first time for everything. Besides, if she were to survive in this world of ninja, then she was going to have to start using the unorthodox tactics of her Master herself.

Eyes flashing, the Bašmu gave a quick hiss before focusing its entire liquid-like body into a single point.

"GO!" Shouted Semiramis in a voice that rolled through the smoke-filled skies like thunder. Following a quick moment, the Phantasmal Beast complied with its summoner request, its existence maintained by the energy she was providing, which itself was being fueled by another. _Naruto, hold out for me! If you want to save this village, then give me-!_

Somehow, the blond ninja heard her, and answered her request in earnest. Power suddenly surged up from some unknown void within her; without any forethought she funneled it into her summoned beast, hoping that the power surge would be enough. Seconds later and it proved to be more than enough, the Divine Beast transformed into a thin mass of dark green and black liquid that squeezed through the giant hand, burning its way through the wooden structure and flowing down it.

Semiramis could practically sense her beast moving through the vines and roots. Shutting her eyes, she focused in order to split the Bašmu's body, a single gallon breaking off from the main mass to go its own way. The acidic burn that one small mass such as that produced was more than enough to halt the giant rampaging thorns and vines in their path. At least long enough for her allies to get away, if not give them a chance to outright destroy them. The stocks that the main body moved through certainly withered and died. What Semiramis wanted though was the one controlling the stocks as the movements of each of them were far too precise and coordinated to be at random.

Her suspicions were proven right almost a full minute after she'd sent the Bašmu through the stock. At the end of the line, instead of one, there were four humans waiting on the other end. Their screams lasted little more than a couple of seconds at best. Semiramis was a tad disappointed, but satisfied nonetheless. Their deaths had ceased the giant attacks and turned the tide of the battle again, this time in favor of her and her allies. A thin smile graced her lips as she allowed her mind to return to its normal functions; in doing so she realized that she was still free-flowing towards the ground. It didn't concern her as she could tank the impact. There was nothing to-

"You…enjoy infuriating me, do you not?" Came a gravely male voice that Semiramis recognized. She cursed.

 _ **THUNK!**_

The Assassin felt blood pouring down the side of her face as she rose from the rumble, an impact crater around her. Falling to the broken earth were green fish scales, _her scales_ ; her last line of defense in case one made it past her attacks and other precautions. Semiramis blamed herself, joy at her plan's success and pleasant surprise had caused her to let her guard down and Juntoku had chosen that moment to strike. She would have done exactly the same, but she was still going to kill him in the most painful way possible; Semiramis knew she had the power to do so. The problem was that Juntoku had power as well, and he was using every last ounce of it to kill her. Out of the corner of her eye and at the edge of her hearing came his sword, a massive single-edged blade glowed with empowered chakra as it rose and fell upon her.

Rather than her, it crushed the ground, already having taken a pounding from her crashing impact. Semiramis leaned to the side to avoid the proceeding blast of air that was released from his sword. Then, she jumped to avoid the follow-up attack. After that, Juntoku came right at her, fully intent on cutting her down. Grunting, she summoned a wall of chains to defend her.

It held, but only for a moment. "Your body armor, your sword, they're all mighty thick to not be melted down on contact with my acid!" Snarled the Servant.

"I believe we established that earlier! You cannot defeat me, woman! I will remove your head from your neck, then your body will become fertilizer for my village!" Thundered the sword-wielding ninja, bringing more force against the black-haired woman, enough that the exhaust openings on his back flared up turning his sword into a sledge hammer, one that was fully capable of flattening Semiramis like a pancake.

Luckily, someone else had other ideas.

"Like hell you will, you overgrown houseplant!"

Juntoku's eyes flashed and his body moved at superhuman speeds. He barely reacted to the literal hundreds of clones that exploded from the ground around them, all of them brandishing their poisoned blades with purpose. Ordinarily, their target would have been terrorized, and rightfully so, but this time the target possessed an iron-backbone. Figuratively and literally. And had the power to deal with the shadow clones.

 _ **SWOOSH!**_

One slash traveling in a giant arc, it looked like little more than a massive orange blur. A number of smoky explosions trailed the zanbatō as it flew outward. In a flash, where once there were hundreds of shadow clones, now there were none. Juntoku turned his attention toward the original, who'd taken up a defensive position beside his Servant. "Your turn, brat."

Naruto grinned at him. "Nope. Hope you're not afraid of needles!"

There was a tremor, then came the burst. Juntoku's multiple eyes narrowed as an earthen spike jetted from the ground directly toward him. By reflex, he slashed at it, scattering the fragments to the wayside. More came, many more, all of them just as sharp, if not sharper than the first. The village leader found himself falling into a series of grunts and yelps as his body was pierced from all sides by a number of earthen spikes that tore through his armored hide and penetrated his inwards. It was equal parts annoying as it was painful. Juntoku realized with great frustration that somehow he'd been immobilized. Eye flashed like fire, burning with anger that was leveled solely on the blond boy who'd got one over on him.

He was grinning at him, as was the floating…head beside him. The demonic head mirrored the human boy in grinning at him. "Long has it been since we have encountered one like you. But do not fright, for you shall fall all the same! Sister!"

Next came the water, lots of it. Water sprouts burst from the cracks and fissures, blue jets shooting upward before twisting and turning toward the struggling transformed ninja. Some of them sharpened into needles, others turned into spiraling drills that tore into Juntoku's armored skin. Most didn't penetrate immediately, but with time they would thus tear into the softer insides of the enemy. Through what cracks there were in his armor, some of the watery sprouts snuck in, working their way into the sword-wielder's body. Juntoku felt it, and he wasn't happy about it. Annoyance changed into outright rage as he struggled and raged against the bindings entangling him. Already, his body was coming under assault from the two-pronged attack.

"Lady Semiramis." Spoke Teshio, materializing in a haze of watery sparkles in front of the Servant. "I only ask that you be gentle with this…sorcery of yours."

"Worry not, I will be careful to ensure you come out of this unharmed, Teshio. _Him_ however," she said, directing her attention to the giant man. "Not so much." Her palm free of her usual spike, she placed her hand feeling against the Ōkubi's head, her lips moving in a silent spell that rippled across the air. A number of violet-colored circles appeared around Teshio's head. Her magical power was transferred into the streams of water that the female demon head was controlling, the blue liquid gaining a purple and dark green tinge to it. The reaction was immediate; Semiramis smiled in delight. "Naruto, remove his head now while we have him under wraps. Afterwards, we will bring this battle to an end."

Thankfully, his hesitation at decapitation lasted only a second. Naruto took two steps forward, his Kitsune-ken glowing with chakra in preparation for the beheading strike he was about to deliver.

"You little fucking bastard! Get away from him!" Screamed a half-feral voice that made cold sweat break out across Naruto's brow. Snapping to his right, he saw a set of five large and sharp claws coming straight at them. Chokai, sensing the approaching attack, moved in front of his summoner, his eyes glowing bright red as he mentally commanded the ground to close in on the enemy. Something darted out of the rocks, Chokai moved in front of Naruto.

 _ **SKERCH!**_

Chokai grunted as the pain from the attack set in, temporarily breaking his concentration. The unseen enemy had hit the right place, his forehead causing his mind to momentarily go haywire due to the stinging pain in his skull. Less than a heartbeat later and the trio felt something big and ominous behind them. Naruto was the center of it, naturally. He was the target.

The blond ninja was launched forward, his back aching from the heavy blow they'd taken. He skidded across the broken ground, blood slipping from his lips. There was little time to contemplate what had happened; he was moving to the side, narrowly dodging a set of five sharpen claws that impaled the ground where he'd been laying. It rose sending a wave of pressurized air directly toward him. Naruto raised both his blades in a guarding position. Though the move took the brunt of the attack, but he was still thrown back by the sheer force of the attack. A shadow fell over him; looking up he saw a stripped-face and a set of orange-eyes burning with raw hatred. The claws fell, but rather than dodge, Naruto met them. Beneath his feet the ground further cracked.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart, you rat-faced little shit!" Barked the Vine ninja, spit and blood flying from his mouth.

"Just try it, you overgrown asshole! You're not the first pussy-faced bastard I've taken down!" Fired back the young genin, the veins in his body pulsing as he summoned all of his strength and pushed upward. It worked. In the seconds long window of time he had, Naruto kicked off with his remaining strength, his Kitsune-ken aimed at the glowing chest of the mutated ninja. His attempted counterattack was met with a blindingly fast sideways slam that caught him off-guard. Naruto groaned as he felt pain rock his body like a bell. He was sure at least two of his ribs were cracked and his bones fractured. Though he was sure he could keep fighting, it wasn't going to be easy.

Again, the tiger-man came at Naruto, claws raised only to be stopped by a sudden chain wrapping around his right arm. The barbs dug in, stinging poison seeping into the open wounds and paralyzing the man, temporarily. A similar chain was being used to bind Juntoku, whose struggles hadn't ceased, they'd merely grown. And his body was glowing with a mixture of orange and red, an aura of near toxic energy being exuded from his massive body. It was so intense that Chokai and Teshio were forced to stay and attack him at a distance. The latter's water turned into steam while the former's rocks shattered into pieces before making physical impact. Semiramis stood strong, both her arms stretched out with the chains attaching them just barely holding. Sweat was pouring down her brow.

Juntoku saw that, and pounced on the opportunity. Without warning, the orange and red aura flared up, gaining a black tinge to it. The Ōkubi were knocked away by the sheer force of the burst while Semiramis watched wide-eyed as her chain broke and her body was pushed back. She felt waves of dread wash over her, the figure before her distorting from a mutated man into a monster. Her pride forced her to steady herself and prepare as his massive sword was raised again for another slash, this one possessing power that would likely be too much for her to tank…and too wide spread for her to dodge. Semiramis' mind went to Naruto, at the very least she could try to shield him in the short seconds that would precede the attack.

"HEADS UP!"

In the split second before the attack hit, the air heated up, like the inside of an oven. Next came the explosive blast of steam followed by the thunderous crack that ended with Juntoku gasping for breath as he tumbled forward. A second boom sounded as a red and orange-colored object rose above him, then came down hard on his head, a trail of steam following it. Cracks formed along the helmet and Juntoku's eyes screwed shut in pain.

"L-Lord J-J-Juntoku!" Shouted the tiger-man, twisting his body around to tend to his leader. What he got for his concern was a steam-powered kick to the face. "Gaaarrrhhh!"

Naruto nearly jumped as a red-armored figure came crashing down beside him. "Hey, Naruto, you wouldn't happen to know a jutsu called 'Rasengan', would you?"

Expectedly, he did a double-take. "W-W-W-What?! H-H-How d-d-do you know about t-t-that jutsu?"

 _Because your old man hit me with it almost twelve times. It wasn't until after the eighth-time did it start becoming effective._ That's what he wanted to say, but Han held his tongue. Now wasn't the time. "Based on your expression, I'll say you do. Use it to finish this guy off once and for all!"

"Gladly!" Proclaimed the genin, forcing himself upright and creating a shadow clone.

"Use this." Coolly interrupted the Hidden Stone, shooting out his hand. _He's still got a ways to go before he's anything like his old man, but this should be a stepping stone for him. A good one._

Though his face dispelled justifiable shock for a little while, Naruto recovered, and he did so with a smile. His palm lay adjacent to Han's, chakra gathering. Wisps of the liquid-like cloak that surrounded Han and steam pooled together around the forming blue sphere. Unlike his past Rasengans, this one's rotation was three times as powerful and three times larger, so large that Naruto could actually feel the weight of it. Han's hand moved beneath his, his chakra cloak feeling surprisingly warm against his skin. There were so many questions the spiky-haired boy wanted to ask, but they would have to wait.

"Gah! Don't get so cocky, you little freaks! You can't stop us! We are the Hidden Vine Ninja, we are-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled both Jinchūriki, kicking off the ground directly toward the tiger-man.

"Steam Style-!" Began Han.

"-Rasengan!" Finished Naruto.

Tendrils of steam and orange exploded from the point of collision, which itself resembled the core of a raging maelstrom. Against its might, not even the power granted by the Blood Grapes were enough. The Vine ninja screamed in an ear-piercing howl as his body quickly began to give out, heat and wind tearing at his flesh, frying everything inside and out. He tried to push the attack away, but it was all for naught. Bones groaned, then screamed as they cracked and flesh did the same as it was boiled away. A final scream went up from his fanged lips as the steam and chakra compressed into a tight ball, then exploded outward.

Blood, bones, and pieces of shredded organs flew outward in a semi-singular line before descending downward in chunks and droplets. Han caught Naruto as they were pushed back from the recoil of the attack. White-eyed, the tiger-man fell backward, his blackened skin returning to its ordinary pigmentation along with his size reverting back.

"Dai…Dai…DAISHIN!" Bellowed Juntoku with four eyes widen in shock and horror, having recovered from Han's suddenly assault.

His scream caught the Stone Ninja's attention. "Naruto, Semiramis, stand back. Actually, Naruto, watch this carefully!" The armored man's request was hard to do as he literally shot off in a burst of steam that obscured Naruto's vision. His ears still rang with the roar of whatever mechanical device that Han used to produce the steam, leaving it hard for him to discern what was happening. His Servant showed him through her eyes - Han delivering a crushing elbow blow to Juntoku's left side cheek, followed by a bone-crunching spin-kick. "Since you've gotten a crap-ton of power, I won't hold back!" Dropping to the ground, Han crouched, then shot off like a rocket toward Juntoku.

Blood sipping from his broken nose, the village leader held up his zanbatō in a defensive position. It held against the Steamroller's forward charge, but his massive body was pushed back. Four glaring eyes locked on the red armored and orange cloaked ninja. Han returned his glare. A sphere of dark red and black suddenly enveloped his body. Juntoku's eyes widened.

Semiramis felt her breath catch in her throat seconds after her coppery eyes saw the transformed Han emerge from the sphere, his body now a familiar shade of dark red, four tails swaying behind him. Unlike Naruto, the outline of his hat remained…and unlike Naruto, Han still remained in perfect control of his actions. His left arm was raised, then brought down. The zanbatō which had held up against countless attacks including her poison split right down the middle. What came next was a _literal_ oversized fist that slammed right into Juntoku's chest.

 _If that had been me…I would be in pain, great pain._ Realized the Servant, clenching her fists in not rage, but intrigue. _This is what a trained jinchūriki's power can do._

In spite of his struggles, Juntoku found himself being thrown into the air via a set of gigantic hands that carried enough strength to shatter hills, perhaps entire mountains. Cracks and injuries littered his body as he soared high into the air, just a little over a hundred feet. Snarling in anger, he spread his arms out, energized air escaping from the exhaust pipes on his back. He'd let this go on long enough, it was now time to end things once and for all.

Looking back down at the ground, he saw something, felt something. Air popped as something small and dark was launched at him. The closer it got, the more clearly Juntoku was able to make it out. It was a glowing sphere, a mass of concentrated chakra. That was heading straight for him. Fear lacing his eyes, Juntoku commanded his transformed body to harden itself; seconds before the attack made contact, he thought about how things had led to this point.

He'd greenlighted the shedding of the blood of his fellow villagers.

He'd pushed boundaries that some would say were better left untouched.

He'd sacrificed much in his quest to strengthen his village, return it to its proper glory.

And he'd failed.

 _Father, mother, Ami, all of you…I'm…I'm so sorry._ A lone tear slipped from the mutated eyes of the Vine Village leader. His body grew warm then it grew hot, _very hot_. At first, it felt like getting rammed by a moving mountain, but the mountain exploded seconds later. Juntoku could feel his armored skin and flesh beneath being annihilated. It was all quick, which one might have viewed as a plus.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

Compared to the fate of some of his followers, he got off light.

* * *

"W-W-W-Wo…ah…" Stammered the Leaf genin with eyes wide as apples, watching the sky light up courtesy of the spherical explosion that blew apart the clouds and smoke columns. Rolling across the village and surrounding area was the thunderous boom that came with the detonation. He felt like he was witnessing a star being born.

Semiramis was in a similar boat, albeit her mouth was sealed shut and her eyes widen a little than her Master's on account of her pride. Along with her sense of caution, it kept her still as a station. As the blast began to dissipate, the Assassin gradually looked over to the creature that had launched the attack that had created the massive explosion. It-no, _he_ was looking at her. Han was looking at her with blank white eyes; again, they were different from Naruto's which were nothing but animalistic fury and aggression. In them, she saw reason. He diverted his attention away from her, to her Master. Tensely, Semiramis watched him make his way over toward Naruto with her eyes now sharp as cobra's fangs. If he made one move, she'd be on him, and she'd throw everything she had at him in retaliation if he sought to harm her Master.

When he was mere feet from him, Naruto snapped out of his stupor and looked at the Stone ninja. Jaw dropped, he watched as the transformation receded. Han tipped his hat to the young genin. "Allow me to give a full introduction. Name's Han Norikura, jinchūriki of the Five-Tails of the Hidden Stone Village." There was a pause. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox of the Leaf Village, correct?"

The Assassin kept her eyes on the two, completely ignoring the multitude of flares that went up signaling the battle's end. They'd won, they'd freed the Hidden Vine Village.

Yet why did she still feel so…on edge? What was the reason for this continued tension? Semiramis didn't know, but she felt that Naruto and Han were the source of it. No, _what was inside of them_ was the source of this tension.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else...**_

"It seems the battle is over."

"Hm…"

"...You still thinking of that bomb attack from your senior, aren't you?"

"How can I not? Even if it didn't come from me, Han still knows the great art of explosions! However, one day I will make the explosion that surpasses his art on a grandeur scale! That'll show him, and the old-beard monkey too!"

"...Remind me why you're my partner again?"

"Oh, shut up."

"If you're done gloating, we have to go back to our current camp so we can remotely communicate our leader. He is expecting our report, and we don't want to keep him waiting."

"You just hate keep others waiting...and when you're keep waiting I might add."

A scoff barely sounded. "Enough. Move now or we might get spotted."

"Fine. Though I gotta say something, I noticed you gave few glances at that beauty down there. I never knew you had interest in romantic attachments with women, not that I blame you for who you were aiming at. Keep things hidden from me, hm?"

"...I will not deny she had caught my eye and before you misunderstood what I'm saying, you pyromaniac fool, I meant her poisons had caught my eye in particular. It's actually impressive, impressive almost equal or arguably exceeded to that Snake Sannin's poisons. Her poison prowess and other abilities, especially her ability to create a skeletal army, are worth noting in our report."

A shudder came. "Not to mention that ugly giant snake beast she summoned. To think a woman like her to have a dragon as her summon as if it came from hell, I'm wondering if she comes from the same place since I have never seen an easten dragon like that in ancient cave artifacts from the museum back home. Hell, I'm also wondering if she relates to that creepy snake guy, one Orochimaru is bad enough already."

"Which is why we don't want to keep **him** waiting for our report any further. As admirable as that woman specializes in poison is, she is potentially dangerous to us and poses a threat to our organization. She is another obstacle to claim the Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki, which complicates things further for his capture given she's glued to him as much as possible even when fighting their enemies."

His companion facepalmed, not caring a mouth on the palm of his hand. "Great. Just great. Even with that Jiraiya guy is away from the kid, another protector came to his place thus ruined our chance to capture two Jinchūriki. Even the kid and his new pal weakened now, I don't want to go toe to toe with Han while he isn't winded yet and still has the most reserves from the Five-Tails' chakra." His hand away from his face, frustration and wariness showed to his comrade. "Also, I rather have more information on the woman before I can take her on. Because I have a feeling in my gut she has more tricks in her sleeves as big and deadly as that venomous snake dragon she has."

"For once, Deidara, you said a smart thing that I agreed with. Despite the fact that I loathe to wait, all we have to do is have patience to go and capture the Nine-Tails and it's Jinchūriki in the future till he separates from the Toad Sannin while we gather more intel on that poisoner. Right now is not the time. However, the thing we CAN do is after we given our report, we choose the right time to ambush the Five-Tailed Jinchūriki and the Hidden Stone ninja once they drop their guard and they're far away from their temporarily _allies_."

One eye narrowed at the hunched man behind him. "Hm. From a guy who hates waiting, you're quite opportunistic, Sasori."

A rare time to display in front of the blonde man, a dark, low chuckle escaped behind the bandana that covered his face. "It kept me succeeding in claiming my trophies and made them as my puppets. The Third Kazekage had learned the hard way."

At the remains of the Hidden Vine Village, the populace didn't notice a flying object above them in the high sky where the clouds should be. A flying object was a bird, but an abnormal bird was completely white that didn't fit the green forest and surpassed the normal size standards of its brethren.

* * *

 _ **Outside of the Hidden Vine Village's boundaries...**_

"Well, that was mighty impressive. It seems the rebels really went the full mile in enlisting sufficient aid to help them retake this little village." Kabuto mused, watching the explosive blast fade, albeit the after effects remained. They would linger for days one end as most if not all of the villagers had likely never seen a jinchūriki's power. The people of the Hidden Vine Village were lucky that the one within their walls had directed the blast upward. "What do you think, believe you're strong enough to handle something like that?"

"Not directly." Came the cool and emotionless voice of his companion. "Granted, any half-decent fighter would be smart enough to not let their opponent fire off an attack like that or find a way to divert the blast elsewhere."

Kabuto chuckled. "Tall orders, think you could pull off either?"

His attempted crack failed to arouse any sort of response, as usual. "Orochimaru didn't exactly spend this last year teaching me how to deflect puff balls and the like, did he?" His cloak swayed in the wind as he turned his back from the Vine Village, his eyes directed towards the darkness of the jungle they were about to enter. "Let's go. We've done our business here, right? There's no reason to stick around."

"Are you so sure about that?" Pressed the glasses-wearing ninja with a sly smile. "He's down there, ya' know. Naruto. Why not drop by and say hi to him, for old times sake? Word is he got a new friend with some…interesting abilities."

This time, there was a reaction, albeit small and controlled. The black-haired youth stood still as if contemplating the medical ninja's words. Kabuto could see it without having to glance at his face. "…Not yet. Not…here."

The spy's lips twisted into a dark smile while he pushed his glasses up. "You make it sound like you _do_ plan on meeting with him at some point. Still nurturing some old affections, Sasuke?"

Silence was the Uchiha's answer. He did turn his head slightly back, his black eyes falling on the rim of the Hidden Vine Village. Finding his blond ex-teammate would be a simple enough matter. Talking to him would be another. Fighting him…Sasuke couldn't deny that a part of him _wanted_ to clash with Naruto, to see if he'd made any progress. But he wasn't going to do that. He had bigger goals and he couldn't risk them to satisfy a childish want.

 _Naruto…I'm sparing your life on a whim, again. But next time…next time maybe things will be different. You better have gotten stronger…strong enough that I can use you as a stepping stone to killing_ _ **him**_ _._ Thought the avenger, his footsteps taking him deep into the darkness of the jungle. Following close behind him was the assistant to the snake-themed Sannin, his dark laughter echoing through the dense jungle.

As silently as the Sound Village envoy had come, they were gone, none even remotely aware of their presence. Or almost all of them.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location...**_

He'd been patient, and his patience had paid off.

Within the lab, now partially ruined from the earlier battle, nothing but corpses littered the ground. The bodies of men and women who'd unearthed an ancient power that they'd tried to control. Admittedly, they'd done a good job so far, but their work paled in comparison to what they could have achieved with the right resources. It just so happened that he had those resources, and he would put them to good use.

In the middle of the lab, a black hole appeared, blue tron-like lines rimming the outskirts. From the center there came a flash of light, four white lines spread out in a cross shape connecting to the outer rim. Air exploded outward from the hole. A moment later and a leg stretched out followed by another. Finally, a human figure emerged, drenched in a dark cloak with a slick silver briefcase in his right hand. The man looked around, noticing the countless holes in the walls and floor, no doubt where the Assassin's chains had burst through and killed the scientists. Only they had been harmed, the grapes that they'd cultivated and the research notes that they'd so tirelessly worked on were unharmed.

A cruel smile formed on the man's lips at the realization that everything he needed was right in front of him. Holding up a gloved hand, he snapped his fingers. From the portal behind him came a collection of hunch-backed figures, their dead faces morbidly looking up and examining the surroundings.

"Collect anything and everything pertaining to the Blood Grapes, now." He spoke in his native tongue, the language of the Fatherland that he would one day resurrect. At once, the undead ghouls fanned out and began to follow his instructions. For zombified servants, they were highly efficient, just as the man had trained and designed them to be. While other magi had homunculi to do their bidding, he had his undead minions. While they collected samples and notes, the green-eyed man fixed his eyes on a specially locked away plant. Brimming bright in the light were a set of palm-sized fruit, appearing more apples than grapes, with black curls and spirals on them. Placing his hand against the glass, he psychically destroyed it and felt around the bright red fruit, his mouth practically salivating at the warm feel of the artificially grown fruit. " _Wunderschön."_ Whispered the dimensional traveler with glee.

Quickly and delicately, he opened his briefcase, a three-dimensional storage device, and loaded the fruit inside as he did several others. He himself took several of the research notes into his briefcase, wanting them in his hands instead of his undead minions. Within minutes, almost the entirety of the research lab had been cleaned out. No doubt the survivors of the extremist faction would return to the lab expecting to find the remains of their research and flee. Unfortunately for them, he needed them more. No, he could get better use out of them.

" _Aspel,"_ Came a voice from the communicator in his left ear. _"Are you finished yet?"_

"Yes, yes, I am, Itou. I'm sending the first of our payload back through the gate." Answered back the German, waving his hand. Their arms full of containers of varying sizes, the ghouls marched back through the dimensional portal they'd come through. Meanwhile, the blond looked around the lab, his eyes sparkling with a small twinge of sympathy. He pitied the people of this backwater village, he truly did. To have attained greatness only to be brought low thanks to the machinations of outsiders, vermin, and enemies. That said, he would not meet the same ends these fruit farmers did. He was descended from the greatest nation on Earth, the man who'd inherited the will of the Führer himself. He would not fail as they did. " **Darnic** …with this, I am one step closer to repaying your treachery. Wherever you are…enjoy what leisure time you have, for the fruits of your destruction are being cultivated. One day, they will bear fruit, the golden fruit from which I shall eat…" He then made a smile that fit for one entity - **the** **devil**. "...and from which the Third Reich will rise."

Cackling to himself, the blond man turned his back from the lab and stepped toward the portal. He passed through it, vanishing into the blinding light like a phantom. Once he was through, the portal's rotation stopped, the light faded and the blue lines receded. All that remained was a black disc-like distortion which began to fold inward on itself until it too vanished without a trace.

Seconds later and the doors were thrown open, a bleeding and frantic Motomune barging in. Time was short and he needed to work fast.

Within two minutes, he found that something was terribly wrong. His eyes bulged in shock and horror as he looked around the lab. Said eyes then showed hysteria.

"No…no…no…no…no! No! No! Where?! Dammit, where the hell are our most advanced samples and our research?! Where, dammit?!" He banged his hand against a nearby desk, sending lamps and documents tumbling to the ground. Stopping for a moment, he looked over lab, the truth slowly dawning on him. "Everything's been…but…who…could it have been Kabuto? No, he left before the attack hit! B-Besides…all of this looks too-"

"Motomune! Motomune!" Screeched a female scientist, her right arm missing, the stump tied down with a red-colored piece of cloth. Sweat caked her face as her bright brown eyes looked at the disheveled scientist. "W-We have to go, now! Lord Juntoku has fallen! It's only a matter of time before they start looking for the rest of us!"

The stunned man looked at the blonde-haired woman with broken eyes. "M-M-M-Mimori.." Babbled the dazed man.

Tears spilling down her cheeks, she grabbed at his hand with her remaining one. "We have to go, now! Look, we still have our brains! We still have you! So long as we still have you, we can start over!"

It was in seeing her own tears was Motomune able to snap out of his own despair-fueled daze. Gray eyes went to the bloody stump where her right arm used to be. Burning hot rage swelled up inside of him as the sight aroused memories from before he'd passed out. He'd watched his fellow scientists, his friends, get slaughtered right before his eyes. The one who'd done it had been so casual about it, as if they were nothing but trash to be taken out. Motomune's teeth gnashed as he recalled the cold look in the coppery eyes of the woman who'd descended upon them. Her face came into view within his mind, her cold beautiful face.

 _You…_ Seethed the gray-eyed man as he began to run alongside the female scientist, finding others waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Fear and nervousness were common amongst the group, waves of it rolling off of every survivor as they moved down the central tree. But not Motomune. He wasn't trembling with fear but with anger and barely-contained hatred. _I will find you, woman, I will find you…and I WILL pay you back for this! I swear it! I swear it on the names of my fellow villagers!_

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later…**_

"Aren't you going to go check on him?"

Semiramis looked at the white-haired sage with annoyed eyes. "He can handle himself."

Jiraiya merely smiled at her, easing back into his seat. He'd had the same cool expression on his face when they'd returned to the Hidden Moon Village. Tsukinari had filled him on the details so they wouldn't have any explaining to do when they came back. Scratch that, they would, but Jiraiya was willing to let it slide once news began to trickle out regarding what had gone down in the Hidden Vine Village. An extremist faction defeated, a successful coup that had reinstalled moderates back into power and ended inhuman experimentation…while destroying an estimated forty-percent of the village's infrastructure. News of such events would spread quickly…including stories of those who were at the heart of the whirlwind of events. And quite a whirlwind of events they'd been.

What had caught his attention were the eyes of his student. Jiraiya had expected Naruto to come back changed, he hadn't expected him to come back…quiet. Focused. Or practically clinging to the arm of one of the Hidden Stone Village's jinchūriki.

"You're just worried about him as I am, I saw the look you were giving to Han." Fired off the black-haired Assassin.

"And here the two of us are, having a drink instead of watching over him." Mused the old ninja.

"I _am_ watching over him, just in my own way." She knew he knew of her dove familiars, and so too did Han. Just outside their temporary home, the two containers were discussing private matters. It wasn't like it'd take them long to get to the blond if something _did_ happen; they'd decided to trust the armored ninja on this one. To Semiramis, he'd at least earned that much based on their time in the Hidden Vine Village. For Jiraiya, he was willing to trust her lead on this one, if only to an extent. "I take it Naruto's father and Han exchanged blows during the war? He was remarkably amicable to us in spite of the bad blood you claim exists between the Leaf and Stone."

"It's because he was perhaps one of the few who didn't take the war personally." Admitted the Toad Sage with a lazy smile. "As far as jinchūriki go, I'd say we lucked out in meeting him. He's the kind of person Naruto could use to talk to…Han can explain it better than me." A humorless laugh escaped the white-haired ninja's lips, causing Semiramis' eyebrow to rise. "You think I'm a coward, aren't I, for not fully explaining things to him?"

The Assassin pressed her lips. Truthfully, she would have liked to know how the talk between the two was progressing. "That is not my place to say. What about you? Ever since we came back, you've been…surprisingly lax about what we did in your absence."

"Hah! You don't know Naruto too well!" Bellowed the sage with large smile. "I knew in my gut the kid would get into some kind of trouble while I was away. Helping liberate a whole village? Pretty standard for him. Hang around him and you'll start to learn that. Hell, you may learn to enjoy it."

Silently, the Servant drank the rest of her tea. She couldn't afford to give the Toad Sage any signs that he was a bit right in his remarks. _Truthfully…I'm already starting to enjoy it, if only just a little bit._

Naruto Uzumaki was not what one would call the silent type. He was loud and hyperactive, just like his mother. So when he was quiet and withdrawn, one could tell that something major was going on in his head. Han watched the young teenager with keen interest for any reaction. He'd given him a lot to process regarding the nature of jinchūriki and their Tailed Beasts.

"So," he suddenly began. "Fuzzball inside of me…and the…beast inside you are…siblings?"

It wasn't a bad first question. "Kind of. The most I've ever gotten out of Kokuō is that they all have the same 'father'. He looked after them for as long as he could." Sorrow over laid the young man's eyes at the mention of father. Han knew the story, he knew that Naruto had been born the same day that his father, the Fourth Hokage, died…and he didn't even know it.

"Fuzzball had a dad…" Mused the whisker-faced boy, placing his hand against his stomach. It was hard to fathom, yet something in Naruto told him that the revelation was key to him understanding the demon within him. He'd seen it in anger, mostly anger in fact, but he also knew that the Nine-Tails could be surprised…and even at times scared. His battle with Kabuto came to mind, when the glasses-wearing Sound ninja had come close to killing him after he'd mastered the Rasengan. _Hey, if I ask you about your old man, will I get an answer?_ Of course, none came, only silence. "Geez, why's he gotta be so hard to work with!? Why couldn't I have a beast like yours, Han!? Your Five-Tails sounds a helluva more workable than the giant furball I got stuck with! Hell, it sounds better than Gaara's!"

Humorous laughter slipped past Han's mask. "Our relationship was something we built up towards. Believe it or not, but Kokuō and I didn't always get along so well. We pretty much hated each other's guts until we realized that survival meant having to work together. Rōshi and Four-Tails went through the same thing in their relationship, though they'll tell you that there's no love lost between the two of them. They're stubborn as hell…which makes them perfect partners…kind of like you and Nine-Tails."

"Huh?! Me and Fuzzball?!" Exclaimed the blond genin. "Seriously?! I'm nothing like that freeloader!"

"He pays his rent, doesn't he?" Playfully jabbed the older man, causing the genin to grumble in annoyance. "Look, if you want to work with your Tailed Beast, my advice is to treat him less like a parasite and more like a…roommate." From within him came a light-hearted huff from his white-furred partner. At the very least, it was a step up from some of the other "colorful" labels a Tailed Beast could have been given. "You can start by learning his true name."

"To be honest, it…kind of doesn't surprise me that all the Tailed Beasts have names, especially if they had someone like a parent to look after them." His face went cross as he directed his gaze toward the Stone ninja. "How come you can't tell me what Fuzzball's name is? You know yours! And he knows Nine-Tails' so what's stopping you from telling me?"

Han chuckled at Naruto's pouty expression. "One, I'm not your sensei or you jinchūriki coach, two it's funny watching you struggle, and three," a single finger was pointed to the insignia of his straw hat. "I'm from the Hidden _Stone_ Village, you're from the Hidden Leaf Village. By that logic…you and I are enemies so I oughta kill you right here and now and deprive your village of one of its best weapons." His words hit like a paper bomb blast causing the blond to shut up.

 _ **It's stupid shit like this which is going to get you killed one day, brat.**_ Finally spat the nine-tailed demon within the Leaf ninja. Though annoyed, he'd listened to the conversation carefully. If he saw a need to act then he would, regardless of what Kokuō thought about the matter.

Naruto looked to the armored ninja with a mixture of worry and confusion. Both quickly gave way to a strong resolution that silently had the Stone ninja nodding in approval. "If you were gonna kill me, you'd have done it a while ago. You wouldn't have saved me in the Vine Village. I think you're doing this because…if you're a jinchūriki like me and Gaara…then you've…you've been through that, haven't you?"

Clouds of steam exuded themselves from the exhausts in the jonin's armor. "Yep. Had my house burnt down eight times, found I was practically forced to cook my own meals when I had the ingredients to do so thus I ended up becoming a fairly decent hunter. Being pointed at and laughed at…mocked…screamed at…you did well making it this far." He laughed seeing the blonde's face dropped as he realized the conversation had been turned back on him. "You said your dream is to become Hokage, right? Well, it's not as impossible as you think. The Hidden Mist Village…their Fourth Mizukage held the Three-Tailed Turtle in him. He was a pretty badass guy…though a bit of stick-up-his ass type just like my cousin Ōnoki." That brighten Naruto.

"Seriously?! You mean a jinchūriki actually became a Kage?! That means there's hope for me! I can do it! I can seriously do it!" Happily proclaimed the blond, practically tap dancing on his feet while the armored ninja looked on in thinly veiled amusement.

"Except he ended up getting assassinated and word is his Tailed Beast is on the loose somewhere."

Han broke out into complete laughter as his younger counterpart's little "happy dance" came to an end.

Then it started back up again, sorta. "Then I'll just have to do better than that guy! Becoming Hokage even if I've got some super strong monster inside of me…if someone before me could do it, then so can I. Besides, I've made it this far in spite of everything I've been through…and I know I can keep on going."

A single finger rose the straw hat upward. "Even if it means going through hell?"

The grin that the blond wore remained both human and beast of his predecessor. Not uncommon given the secret connection between them. "I've been through hell before, so I know I can keep on going if more of it is in front of me. Besides, I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way."

"…Then hold onto it, there may come a time when it's all you have to keep from going insane." Advised the Stone ninja, rising to his full height. "In order to become a Kage, you're gonna need one helluva strong will, a will that allow you to push forward no matter the obstacle in front of you. Next time we meet…maybe I'll see if you've really got it or if you're all talk." Han looked back to see if Naruto caught the underlining meaning of his words. He did, and he wasn't happy about it. "Hey, don't look so gloom. We're ninjas, fighting is nothing new for us."

"It's…not that it's just I…" Nervously, he looked at him in the eye, sandpaper forming in his mouth. "You're a pretty cool guy and I…I don't wanna fight you just because you're from a different village. I hate that, having to fight my friends over stupid stuff."

Silently, the veteran ninja mulled over the youngster's words. Sorrow briefly lined his eyes. _This kid's still young, but I can see it in his eyes. He's been hurt, and he wants to avoid that pain again._ He was in for a rude awakening and Han might have been better off leaving him to such an awakening. But he couldn't do that, not after finding something worthy of note in the Leaf's only jinchūriki. "If that time ever comes, don't hesitate. Just as you'll be fighting for something important, so will they. Don't dishonor or insult them with such half-hearted moves that you go down in a single blow. In this world, we ninja communicate through our actions…so let those speak for you. Should our paths cross," his right fist was raised, then pointed directly at the blond ninja. "I won't hesitate to hit you with everything I've got as a shinobi of the Hidden Stone Village. You better respond in kind, as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto's back was to the sun, causing its rays to reflect off of the older man's crimson-colored armor, making it glisten even more. What stood out though were his eyes. Unlike Gaara's which burned with an icy hatred for everyone and everything, Han's resembled amber, hardened and glittering with determination. The genin found himself almost lost in them before he recognized the familiar fire burning behind them - the fire of one who'd charted a path for themselves and were driven to walk it the entire way. Just like he had.

A smaller fist met a gloved one. "I promise, the next time our paths cross, I'll show you how much I've grown! I'll show you that I'm on the path to becoming Hokage!"

Behind his mask, the war veteran smiled. He'd just done something stupid, but it was something he could live with. Back inside, he wasn't surprised to find Semiramis and Jiraiya watching him like hawks; it wasn't until Naruto came busting in a second later did they let their guard around him down. Less than a minute later and the princess of the Hidden Moon Village entered the room, her face brimming with well-earned pride and happiness. Han tipped his hat to her then left the home, leaving the group of four to their afternoon together.

Not surprisingly, his partner and handler was outside waiting for him.

Ontake didn't beat around the bush in opening his mouth. "You realize by all rights, we should kill or capture the kid, right?"

"Yeah, but something tells me that task would be easier said than done, don't you think?" Coolly replied the jinchūriki.

His fellow jonin regarded him with a stony frown, then his head dropped. "You're right, so we're not going to worry about it. As far as Lord Tsuchikage is concerned, our aid in this matter were some random Leaf ninja, no more."

Han threw back his head in laughter. "Excellent, then drinks are on me tonight!" Ontake let his mask fall and laughed as well as they began walking. It was sunset yet life around the village showed no signs of slowing down. It had been an eventually past couple of days for them as well, pitching a small hand in the restoration of the Hidden Vine Village. It was going to be a while before they were back on their feet, but the time would eventually come.

"So, what do you think of the kid?" Began Ontake once he felt they were far enough away. "Think the kid got a shot at surpassing his old man?"

"One day, for now, he's a loudmouth knucklehead just like his mom." Chuckled the hat-wearing ninja. It was strange, most wouldn't recall getting mauled so fondly, but Han had long since accepted that he was a strange person, as was Naruto and as was his mother. He didn't see much problem with that as all three of them had led the best lives they could; or in the case of he and Naruto, they were no leading their lives as best they could. So far, he'd say they'd done a pretty good job. "Today, he's a kid with a loud mouth, a big heart, and a lot of potential. Tomorrow…we'll see what he turns out to be."

* * *

 **And thus ends the first quarter of the story, kinda. This chapter went a bit differently than I expected but I feel I got everything I needed to in in concluding some things while setting the ground work for future plots and so forth. Truth be told while writing the first half of this chapter I was watching** _ **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency**_ **which contributed to how I chose to have Semiramis use her Bašmu. Nothing like watching an ancient superhuman twist and warp his body in ways that could make Plastic Man jealous to get your brain going on how to write what amounts to living poison.**

 **Secondly…I'm sure you all have questions about the little…turn-ups after the fight ended. Sasuke and Kabuto's surprise appearances were planned from the start of this arc. Naruto missed Sasuke by just THAAAT much, something I'll admit brings a bit of a smile to my face. I like those little half-meetings between characters with personal connections. Speaking of connections…**

 **Surely you're all asking who that mysterious man who showed up with the ghouls and carted away the Blood Grapes and the research pertaining to them. Well here's the deal…that one was a little foreshadowing to the sequel to this story. Yes, you read that right, this story is going to be having a sequel, one who's plot line I'm sure you can start taking a guess at, but there's more. It also foreshadowed another thing-dimension hopping shenanigans which will connect to my other Fate Cross over stories. As it is, this story is part of a shared universe that's being built up with my two other Fate Crossover stories. Just wanted to get that out there.**

 _ **Wunderschön**_ **is German for "beautiful". To give you all something to think about…Darnic is not going to be happy when this fruit ripens so to speak, nor will Naruto, Semiramis, Jeanne, Sieg, Seigfried, or any member of the Apocrypha cast, but, hey, as I said that's for the sequel.**

 **The next chapter's going to be a special chapter that'll read more like a side story. One last tale for the summer then the story gets back on track. Hint, hint, it's going to involve sand, water, and Semiramis threatening to castrate Jiraiya so until then!**

 **Also…R.I.P to the thirty-one souls lost over last weekend and Toni Morrison, who served as something of an inspiration to me as a writer.**


	22. Chapter 195-Seaside Bliss

**Hey, everyone. I'm deeply sorry for the major schedule slippage as this chapter was supposed to come out all the way back at the end of August, and here we are going into mid-September. Then again, that means there's literally less than a week of the summer season left. Eh, what are you gonna do? As promised, this chapter is something of the transitional piece featuring the beach, swimsuits, and some character interaction and study so nothing too major.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 19.5 - Seaside Bliss**_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

A knot formed on the brow of the Servant whose spiritual form gave half-manifested at the side of the blond who'd just spoken. "Naruto, if you ask that question again, I will not be pleased."

Expectedly, the blonde's face became cross. "Oh, come on! It's only the third time I asked! The last time was almost an hour ago! Besides, I'm seriously wondering when the hell are we going to reach wherever it is we're going!?" His gaze shifted from the spectral entity to the white-haired man before him. For an answer, all he got was childish snickering. Times like this Naruto seriously wondered who in their little group were the adults; actually, he wondered which of them was the responsible one. Lately, he'd felt like the answer could be aimed at the one member who according to her, "wasn't truly alive". Some would have said that was the point when one should have begun worrying. For Naruto, this was practically standard though.

"Getting eager for a break? Well, don't you worry your pretty little head, we're almost there, Naruto." Proudly answered the white-haired sage, thumping his chest. "Once we get there, you'll see that all the walking was worth it. Hell, there's a good chance you may not want to leave once we get there!"

His words were met with a joint stare from the Master and Servant, who afterwards turned to one another. Just a second ago they'd been on the verge of bickering, but now they seemed to be on the same page. United by their common mistrust of the "adult" in their little group. It wasn't the first time they questioned his judgment, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. In particular, his visible excitement was off-putting to both of them as they knew only a select few things would be enough to get the Toad Sage in such an upbeat mood.

Wherever they were going, it was going to have women, and plenty of them.

The only question was how many of them would get a crack at the old sage, and how many of his teeth would remain in his mouth by the time this little venture was over with.

Seeing their expressions, Jiraiya decided to make at least a small effort to ease their worries. "Hey, hey, remember when we left the Hidden Moon Village? If not my word, you'll at least take theirs. Right, Naruto?"

Semiramis wrinkled her nose at the way the sage directed his words primarily towards Naruto. Of course he would, not her blond Master wasn't capable. He was…impressionable, which was both a good and a bad thing. Then again, Semiramis had to step back and acknowledge that the bond between the two men was strong, even if they did bicker with one another. And the old sage often led them into one mess after another; Naruto was perfectly capable of finding trouble himself, and sometimes without even looking for it. This time though, the cause of her discontent was in recalling the conversation her Master had shared with the village's future leader. During their stay in the Hidden Moon Village, she couldn't help but notice the tight bond that had formed between her blond charge and Tsukino. Semiramis approved of it, yet now looking back, she couldn't help but feel some nagging sense of discomfort whenever she thought of the closeness the two shared.

It was rather obvious from what she could see that the dark-skinned girl had developed feelings of some degree for the whisker-faced blond.

Not that Semiramis could blame her.

… _Wait a moment, what the…what the hell did I just…gah! Enough of this!_ Inwardly barked the Assassin. Naruto heard her mental frustration and reached out, but she wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to him about a matter that had him at the heart of it. Semiramis couldn't believe that she'd fallen into a position like this, and after they were still running high on a rather decent and well-earned victory, the liberation of an entire village. _Speaking of the Vine Village, I'll find a quiet little place to set up shop and continue with my research. Hopefully, these two idiots will be able to stay out of trouble long enough for me to make sufficient gains._

 _So, you don't plan on relaxing with me or Pervy Sage?_

The Heroic Spirit blinked. _Wha-Naruto? What…what are you doing in here?! Foolish boy, this is my mind!_ Snapped the Assassin.

 _You were zoning out and I got a bit worried! Besides, you were getting this creepy look on your face and your chakra changed; it's like when we're in a fight and you're plotting some guy's murder or something! Can you blame me for freaking out a bit!?_ His emotions returned to normal as he physically heaved out a sight. _You plan on working when we're supposed to be taking a break? That seems a little harsh, don't you think?_

 _Naruto,_ Began the long-haired Servant, crossing her arms while floating alongside him. Arguably one of the highlights of his growth was his ability to accept her continued presence in spirit form. Or as he called it, 'ghosty form'; for some reason, she didn't have the heart to correct him. Or maybe she just didn't have the patience in knowing her correction would result in a long-drawn-out discussion she wouldn't win. _If I mean to relax myself, I will take the time to. Besides, for me…indulging myself in my interests is how I relax. My interests just happen to include poisons and toxins that can range from annoying to extremely lethal. Be thankful I do not have access to any human guinea pigs save for…_

Another sigh left the boy's lips. _No, as annoying as he is, you can't use Pervy Sage as a guinea pig for any wacko potions you're gonna make._

Semiramis cocked her head, a mocking smile on her eerily beautiful face. _Why Master, it sounds like you're implying I'll do something to horrifically maim the man or worse, kill him. Surely, you've come to trust me enough to believe I would never willing endanger the well-being of your teacher, and our…ahem, chaperon. Incompetent as he can be at times._

There was a pause in the human's thoughts, then came the snickers. Semiramis narrowed her eyes at the expression on his face. It didn't take any mind-reading to know what he was thinking, she just hoped Naruto would be smart enough to keep his thoughts from being vocalized. _Maybe while I'm training, you can hang with Pervy Sage for a bit. Maybe learn a thing or two from him._

Now it was Semiramis' turn to laugh, though hers was far harsher and more condescending as befitting her personality. _Me, learn something from that old pervert? Naruto, I must thank you for the laugh, it's made this journey somewhat more tolerable._

 _No problem!_ He returned, seemingly ignorant of the sarcasm that laced the Servant's voice. _Besides, you learned the Substitution jutsu from him, didn't you? Sure, he can be a mega perv and a pain in the ass…but he's still a pretty good teacher, isn't he?_

For the life of her, she wanted to strangle the boy, yet she also wanted to sit down with him and talk just to get to the bottom of what it was that made him so damn…enticing. It wasn't like she was going to admit that he had a point, hell would freeze over before that happened and Semiramis would allow the blood in her ice to freeze and scatter like dust. However, something told her that words weren't exactly necessary. _You're an annoying boy…but I'll say this in your favor, your annoyance came to be amusing at times. I suppose some of it you picked up from that so-called sage. Be sure you don't turn out too much like him. Otherwise, Naruto, I may have to kill you._

 _Hey! Give me some credit! I've got better things to do than spend all my time staring at some chicks who won't even give me the time of day!_ Shot back the blond genin.

 _You know, there are times where it honestly surprises me you know the opposite sex exists._ Coolly retorted the Assassin, twirling a lock of her hair in hand. _As your Servant though, I believe it is my duty to instruct you. Who better than a queen, a far better instructor than that old pervert._

 _Er, no offense, but I think those are some lessons that I can do without. I'm interested in things that'll help me become Hokage, not something that's going to get me punched in the face or hammered into the ground._ Naruto said in a nonchalant tone.

Semiramis couldn't help but laugh in amusement. _Truly, still a child in every sense of the word. Naruto, eventually there will come a time when you must interact with the fairer sex, especially when the time for marriage comes. Do you wish to spend the rest of your life as a bachelor?_

 _What's a bachelor? Sounds kinda cool!_

First came the sweat-drop, then the Servant's hand met her forehead. _Anu, have mercy on me. You've given me a real jagged lump to work with, and work with it I will have to do. Hm?_

Naruto was going to further question his Servant, but he felt something that made his hair stand up on end. Together, the two looked ahead of them, finding themselves the center focus of a bemused stare from the Toad Sage himself, his arms crossed and his expression rather stony. They recognized the look to be one of annoyance, not an uncommon expression in their oddball group. While Semiramis wasn't actively visible, she knew her presence had been detected. Again, not that she would admit it, but Jiraiya possessed some considerable skill, especially in regards to the realms of the spiritual. Somewhat begrudgingly, she'd quietly admitted perhaps he might have had some aptitude in the ways of the sages like he claimed.

"What? What is it?" Naruto spoke up, feeling like he was in for a lecture.

"You two were talking about me just now, weren't you?" He asked in a deadbeat voice.

Fully materializing, Semiramis turned her head to the side, giving the white-haired man an aside glance. "Perhaps. You do give us much to talk about, both good and bad. You're more than welcome to guess which one it is we were just discussing."

At that point, it was a staring match between the oppositely colored "adults" of the trio, leaving Naruto as the middleman. And feeling left out. Granted, looking between the two something told the genin that it might have been wiser to keep his mouth shut and not say anything. He didn't fear a fight breaking out, at least not a serious one. Thankfully, they were beyond that. But that didn't mean that there wouldn't be a shot or two fired between the sage and the queen. Naruto wasn't sure why, but his teacher and Servant seemed to enjoy taking potshots at each other for no other reason than for the sheer hell of it.

 _ **You and the Uchiha did it all the time when you were younger. Don't know why you're having a tough time accepting these two doing it, or do you think what you two had was something extra special?**_

While the jinchūriki rolled his eyes, the Toad Sage eased up, a smile forming on his face. "Bah! Let's keep on going, we're almost there so let's not waste any more time!"

"Again, where in the hell are we going?" Naruto bemoaned.

"Anywhere it is, I believe it is a cause for concern since you're smiling and in such a happy mood." Echoed Semiramis, choosing to walk with the two males instead of returning to spirit form. "Take us there, and should I find that you've whisked us off to some casino or gambling town…then I will be procuring Naruto for some time."

"Huh?"

"Noticed it, huh?"

"Noticed what? Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Decried the blond, only to be ignored by his two compatriots. "What's this about gambling? Pervy Sage, don't tell me that Granny's been-"

Jiraiya's face morphed into an ear-to-ear grin as his student's words died in his mouth. His spiritual companion's surprise was as open, but it was still there. Also, her eyes widened with shock then gradually began to crackle with amusement. Slowly, a soft smile formed on her face. In spite of all her earlier threats and predictions, it seemed she was going to take the moment to enjoy this latest rest stop. It would be foolish not to. The question was if she'd enjoy the downtime alongside her Master. A rather foolish question given the absolutely awe-struck light that had occupied the jinchūriki's blue eyes.

Said blue was reflected in the massive ocean that leisurely sat beside the sandy shore. Beyond the latter lay a loose collection of buildings, and beyond them a denser city packed with wood and steel-framed buildings. Further off lay a hilltop upon which a lighthouse stood. The trio stood near directly adjacent to it, gazing out across the sea-side town. From the hilltop upon they stood, they had a pretty good view of the surroundings. Urbanization and nature represented by the bright greenery that stood at the back of the village. Two rivers stretched through the forest and eventually connected to the sea. One branched off behind the lighthouse hill while the other branched out, moving closer to the trio. A glance downward and they saw a massive bridge that bridged the gap cut by the river. Said bridge was seeing quite a bit of activity, and possessed checkpoints.

Semiramis chuckled, already knowing slipping past them would be all too easy. Naruto, meanwhile, continued to stare at the sparkling water.

"Sweet! I can practice my surfing!"

"Surf…ing?" It was perhaps the first time all day that the female Servant expressed surprise at anything, and of course, the center of it was her Master. Immediately, she looked at Jiraiya, whose warm expression was surprisingly a sight that warmed her heart.

"When he was in the village, Tsunade let some of the genin off for a break, one of them involved them hitting up the beach. While the Land of Fire has some pretty good beach spots, there are some places that have them outclassed. By example, this place!" Proclaimed the toad sage, throwing his hand out. It was clear that this wasn't his first time visiting this seaside town, and he was rather happy to be returning to it. "Kurihara City, it was one of my favorite places to visit, especially when I could drag my teammates along with me. We actually had a mission here to root out a crime ring. Needless to say, it was a success."

"Which you've abused quite a bit I can see." Lightly jabbed the slit-eyed Assassin, a smirk on her face. "I will admit though, this won't be that bad a place to spend the next couple of days. I'm assuming you've made preparations so that we will have a place to stay?"

"I sent a messenger toad just as we were leaving the Hidden Moon Village, not to mention they put in a good word for us." Answered the Sannin. "Don't worry, I've covered our tracks a bit and I have some friends here who'll keep our presence as closely a guarded secret as they can. We should have at least a day or two of peace. Hopefully."

A haughty snort left her nose. "Not if Naruto has anything to say about it."

Finally, it dawned on the white-haired sage that their young charge was missing from in between them. Quickly, he looked down the path and saw Naruto racing down the road, his face brimming with excitement. So much so that he was inadvertently pushing a few people out of the way. Crying in alarm, the old ninja quickly took off after his godson, demanding for him to slow down and lesson to him.

Semiramis remained behind to observe the landscape. At the moment, she seemed less a spirit and more of a queen as she stood atop the hill, solitary and silent as hundreds, perhaps thousands of people bustling about beneath her. And yet, she was still a stranger, a foreign entity in this world. A part of her wondered if that feeling would ever vanish, not that it mattered to her. She wasn't a queen, she was a Servant, a tool; even if her Master adamantly denied that association.

Still, she couldn't help but feel like a real human being at times like this. It was looking like this was going to be one of those times.

Perhaps the Toad Sage had planned this out. He was less showy than his student, but at times she could see the concern in his eyes, concern that still lay mixed with caution regarding her existence. It was…honestly, she didn't know rather to keep her guard up or begin letting the old sage in just as she'd done for Naruto. Not that she'd intended for that to happen.

But as Semiramis had learned throughout her life, sometimes things didn't quite go as they were intended. For example, mothers were supposed to love and raise their children, yet she had been abandoned and left to be raised by others.

Her hand was raised out, fingers outstretched to the distant sea.

 _I can feel it…as if it were in the palm of my hands._ Thought the child of a water goddess, Semiramis didn't consider her hydrokinetic abilities to be anything too impressive. At least not when compared to the likes of Ea and Triton and Ao Bing. She could control the water, but to craft titanic storms that could sink ships and turn back naval fleets, such things were beyond her, but those weren't where her expertise lay. "I wonder…could I perhaps poison you, mother? One day track you down in the deepest abyss of the seas and inflict upon you the same cold suffering that you did to me? Perhaps one day we'll find out…but that is the future. For now…I will focus on the present, one that belongs to me and me alone."

She could smell the saltwater of the sea from such a distance. Of course she could, though this world wasn't her own, she still possessed a bond to the ocean waters via her mother, a goddess who swam in the waters of the ancient world. She held some dominion over them, some but not much.

Such dominion would make for an interesting plaything as she and her Master enjoyed their stay in this Kurihara City.

* * *

"Which one should I get?"

Semiramis looked at the blond with a glare that was a mixture of annoyance and mild interest. She'd had to choose before, but such matters often were those of life and death. Even the most trivial of decisions, after all, once she became queen she held near-absolute power of her citizens. One word from her and it was off to the executioner's ledge…or one of her private chambers to serve as a guinea pig for her poisons. Having to choose between two colored surfboards that would more than likely never see usage after this little vacation was over? That was a new one.

Each board stood nearly a good two feet taller than Naruto, though Semiramis suspected that would change in the future once he hit his growth spurt. On his left lay a white board with slate gray designs while the other possessed a red with black-color scheme. The choice between the two was rather obvious.

To the side, Jiraiya chuckled as Semiramis took the white board from the young teen's grasp and put it back on the rack. Her coppery eyes looked over the blond before demanding for him to stand still. She quietly moved through the aisles, ignoring the flirty looks she received from those in the store include the ones working the registers. Even with her conservative outfit, her figure was still rather highlighted. Jiraiya couldn't deny that a part of him wondered what the Assassin would look like in a bathing suit as well. He wondered about it so much one could practically see the steam rolling out of his ears. Then suddenly, there was a loud growl as a second later his once goofy face unpleasantly screwed up in pain.

"Gargh!" It was hard to tell which hurt more, his stomach or his ass, perhaps both were equal in agony. He could count on his hand the number of times he'd felt this way, and they usually ended in only one way. Sweating heavily, his black eyes moved around the store frantically, finally finding what he now so desperately need. "Out of the way! Move it!" Screamed the Sannin, violently pushing people aside just as his student had done when they were on their way to cross the bridge into the city.

Observing it all was Naruto, who stood there with a puzzled expression on his face. When his Servant returned carrying a stack of items in hand, he immediately turned his gaze upon her.

"Worry not, he'll meet us back at the hotel. In the meantime, let's get going. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, so let's get to it. Starting with paying for all of this." As the boy looked back to see his teacher quickly entered the male restroom, Naruto failed to see a small but satisfied and triumphant smirk on her face. Semiramis then orderly examined the items once again to be sure they have all the products they need in their break; shirts, shorts, sandals, swim trunks, and the like, she'd taken a look at them all and grabbed a little bit of everything. Perhaps she'd gone a little overboard, but she figured this time things could be let slide. Besides, she had quite a bit of spending money this time around. "Naruto…I've thought about it a bit…and I suppose I can help you a little when it comes to surfing."

"Seriously?!" Immediately, she regretted her decision as Naruto was a hair's breadth away from dropping the surfboard and all the other items to hug her. Only her quick movements stopped him. Afterwards, she proceeded to drag him up to the register, completely ignoring the lingering gazes of those on all sides of them. Naruto remained blissfully unaware of their stares directed at her, but not the harsh glares directed his way. They were glares of jealousy.

Sadly, they would continue and likely grow once they made it to the beach. When that time came, Semiramis wondered how many would be able to work up the nerve to approach them. She was going to go out on a limb and say no more than four or five, especially if she made an effort to ward them off so they could have some privacy. For some reason, the thought of her and Naruto being by themselves on the beach made her heart race just a tad bit faster, faster than she would have liked.

 _It's not like his body's that impressive, he's still but a child._ Rationalized the former queen upon their exiting of the store and on their way back to their hotel. Once again, she had to give credit to the Toad Sage. Whatever connections he had, they were good enough to get them hooked up in a nice penthouse suite that overlooked the beach to the north and to the west the surrounding forests and road. It was almost luxury and made Semiramis want to question exactly what kind of connections the white-haired Sannin possessed, but that could wait for later.

Besides, something told her that the Toad Sage wasn't going to moving about for some time.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

It was painful, but he could get through it. He had to!

"Dammit all! I am the Toad Sage, and I won't be denied! I refuse to spend my entire vacation hold up here in this-ooooohhh!"

Right outside the bathroom stall, two men looked to one another, then back to the stall in question. Their noses wrinkled and their stomachs churned. A second later and they were rushing out the door. The rumbling noises continued all the way into the outside of the surf shop, causing several to look toward the back of the store in visible discomfort.

"Um, Boss?" said one store clerk to the head of operations.

"Someone…get the mop…and the plunger, something tells me this isn't going to be pretty." Groaned the blond with a shake of his head.

* * *

 _ **Of all the things you could be doing, this is what you choose to do? How utterly pathetic.**_ Scoffed the orange-furred demon, only to quickly fill his dark prison and his host's mind with his demonic laughter. It echoed like a bell being rung, causing his host to snarl in annoyance. That was good, it was actually great. The more of a rise he could get out of the blond, the better.

"Geez, I'm trying to-ah! AHH!" His words were drowned out by the splashing of the water, and the fact that his lungs temporarily filled up with seawater. _You stupid fox, this is your fault!_

 _ **From what I heard, isn't surfing about being able to find your Zen or something? You know, kind of like fighting, which you admittedly still suck at it?**_ Retorted the Nine-Tails with a deep snicker.

"Shut up!" Shouted the whisker-faced genin once his head broke the water's surface and he was given clean air to breathe. Quickly, he began to search the surrounding water. Within seconds he found it and was climbing back aboard, just as another wave came by. "I've got it this time, just watch!"

A snort came from the giant mammal within his gut. Silence was the response for the other end of the mental link. Naruto didn't mind that, sometimes silence from the First Poisoner was preferable to whatever biting and cynical words she could direct towards those she interacted with. Plus, Naruto could sense her emotions well enough to know when she was being hostile. Over by the shore, she watched him from her secured spot. There wasn't a soul in sight, which Naruto was somewhat grateful for. He wasn't expecting to master surfing in a single try, and his wipeouts would more than likely draw quite a bit of snickering from an audience.

Better it be out here where he could practice in solitude away from criticism than in the presence of his friends who'd no doubt poke and laugh at his pathetic attempts.

That was almost the case, he still had a giant, overgrown furball critic who'd follow him wherever he went. There was nothing he could do about that one.

The wave he was riding was steady, perhaps a bit too steady. And timely. Once Naruto got to his feet, the wave picked up, raising his higher and higher while pushing him forward. A laugh built up in his throat then exploded outward as he realized that he was without a doubt surfing, and not wiping out.

Yet.

Suddenly, the wave grew larger, larger than the jinchūriki had expected it to. A shriek rose in his mouth as he suddenly lost his balance and found himself flailing about atop his surfboard.

 _ **My, oh my, it seems water still isn't your strong suit. A shame considering your background.**_

 _Wha-_ Naturally, his mental question was cut off and wiped from his mind as Naruto felt his feet leave the board and the rest of his body touch the water. Actually, it was more like the water slammed into him. He was powerless before it, like a leaf being blown in the wind, or in this case, a fish helplessly caught in a rapid torrent. Normally, Naruto would have panicked, but some dormant combat instinct took hold of him, directing his body to move in ways he normally wouldn't have it moving. His Kitsune-ken were summoned and crossed together. In the blue water, they glowed bright orange like a bomb about to go off. Then they did go off.

Again, he tasted sweet oxygen, this time as the air rushed past him while he flew upwards. The water's surface grew distant until he realized that it was moving, shifting as if being directed by something. Or someone. He watched the seawater mold itself into a giant hand which promptly curled into a fist, that shot directly at him.

Naruto gnashed his teeth and swung both his weapons forward, the energized metal colliding with the watery construct resulting in an explosion of air and water that sent waves crashing about in all directions.

The water dissipated while Naruto found himself sailing backwards, his feet skidding across the sand. He came up in a combat position, his posture rigid and ready for action.

At least until he heard the clapping.

His face immediately dropped. "Semiramis, aren't we supposed to be, ya' know, on vacation?"

Proud laughter fell from the pink lips of the queenly Servant. She certainly looked the part, lying back on a gold-lined foldable chair with a drink in hand. An umbrella hung above her head keeping a majority of the sun's rays from pelting her pale and beautiful body. Gone was the dark clothing and high-heels she customarily wore; replacing them was a form-fitting black bikini with several gold locks and highlights. Her hair, which had remained tied up in a high ponytail when out in public, now stretched out behind her like the black curtain it was. Her sensual legs, devoid of any scars or blemishes like her upper body, lay crossed, her feet nonchalantly swinging back and forth. Semiramis raised the liquid-filled glass to her lips while giving the younger boy a seductive smile.

Or what would have been a seductive smile if Naruto had realized or cared how many men would have killed to be in his position.

"The point of a vacation is to enjoy oneself. Well, that is precisely what I am doing. I enjoy watching you exercise, and it's beneficial to you in the long run. Too much relaxation and you'll grow sluggish and then where would we be?" She was twisting the truth, yet another trait she'd picked up and feared Naruto would learn one thing. He was a jinchūriki thus he had a target on his head, a massive one. As the Toad Sage had informed her, that meant every second of the day she was going to have to be watching his back, especially at times such as this. That was one half of her reasoning, the other half was far more selfish - she simply enjoyed seeing her Master in action. Secretly, she'd come to find something charming about the way his face suddenly darkened when in the heat of battle. Such sudden fierceness from a normally gentle and kind person.

Seemingly accepting her reasoning, Naruto turned his gaze back to the water, his blue eyes searching for his surfboard. Upon spotting it, he quickly made his way towards it, wading into the water. He had every intention of getting back on it and trying his luck again.

"Naruto," Called the Assassin. Her voice caught his attention. Her voice, not her approaching body, her swaying hips, or her delicate breasts, but simply her voice. A voice that had decided lives, and he'd listened to it, identifying it as belonging to a friend. Semiramis crossed her arms, placing her hands on her elbows and looking away. "If you want…I might be able to help you with your surfing. As you just saw, I can manipulate water to a limited extent."

This time, he did hug her, and she didn't exactly fight him off. Again, hundreds, thousands of men would have killed to be in Naruto's position. Granted, as far as he was concerned, while he was hugging a beautiful woman, he was just hugging a friend.

Semiramis was actually thankful for that distinction to be made in his mind.

She stretched her hands out, sucking in a deep breath. Her fingers spread out like a spider uncurling their fingers, or maybe a dove preparing to take flight was a better comparison.

 _I am not you, nor do I_ _ **ever**_ _desire to be you…but your blood flows through me. For that, I am grateful, and I shall use what power that blood grants me how I see fit. Helping this boy…it is my choice, and my own alone._

Another tide came, this one of medium size, comparable to one that Naruto had been suffering before. As he did before, he steadily rose, finding his balance as he rode out the wave. He was enjoying himself. Semiramis smiled as she quickly rose her left index and middle finger upward causing a pillar of water to shoot up, completely knocking the blond ninja off balance, but only temporarily. His instincts kicked in allowing him to regain control of himself and realign himself on his surfboard. Semiramis responded to this by raising the water, giving him a new wave to surf. His expression couldn't have been any happier at the act. Seeing the joyous expression on her Master's face roused something in Semiramis. She wanted to do more, so she did more.

What began as light indulgence had turned into something else. Semiramis' arms rose and fell like a conductor before her precious chorus. She played with the water, glee manifesting on her face as she moved her arms about, taking the white-crested waves with her. Every motion caused the localized sea to bend at her command, and with it, Naruto rose and fell, riding the watery waves with happiness shining on his face.

A thought wormed its way into her head. _If I can do this with normal water…then perhaps…_ Her eyes traced Naruto, who was practically hopping between the water like a grasshopper more than a human being. Coppery yellow found azure blue. _Naruto…you have to stop looking at me like that. I am a queen, but when I look at you, see you like that…you make me think that I'm something else, something…something…_ As much as she wanted to say lesser, she couldn't find it in herself to do that. Words had no more meaning, so she focused on actions.

Naruto must have felt it as his go-lucky expression quietly faded. A shadow blocked out the sun, causing him to look up. What he saw caused his jaw to drop.

"Semiramis! Really?! We're supposed to be relaxing! Not training!" Shouted the genin, watching the giant watery blob rise higher and higher. Blob was an apt description as the entity had no concrete shape or even visible features. It was merely a giant blue mass that quickly rose to tower over him.

For a response, the black-haired woman let out a haughty laugh. Her "creation" wasn't really anything to take pleasure in. Had she infused poison into the water, she might have had a better time in molding the water into something concrete. "Perhaps I find this relaxing, making your facial expressions of nothing but pure terror in which to revel in!" Shouted back the Assassin, thrusting all of her fingers out.

Suddenly, a single eye appeared in the center of the watery mass, a bulging violet-colored eye that locked in on Naruto. The young teen gave a startled cry of alarm as the mass began to descend upon him; it was more or less falling atop of him rather than lunging like a predator. Luckily, the terror was short-lived as Naruto regained a measure of composure; his Kitsune-ken were summoned and crossed in front of him.

 _ **SLISSSHHH!**_

A breath of exhilaration flew from the Assyrian woman's lips watching the massive orange-colored X blaze into existence, her water giant scattering away into droplets that dispersed back into the water…which her Master was descending towards. Her right hand moved out, palm facing up. Semiramis' brow knitted in concentration as she attempted to control the water. It bended to her command, becoming a swirling whirlpool directly below her Master.

Only at the last second did he notice it.

"Hey! Semiramis! Wait a second! Isn't this going a bit over-GAH!"

The sole jinchūriki of the Hidden Leaf Village vanished beneath the swirling blue waves. For the moment. In a single motion, Semiramis brought her fingers upward commanding the water to erupt as if it were a volcano.

"BOOOOAAARRDDHHHH!" Cried Naruto Uzumaki as he found himself soaring through the hot summer skies, his mind completely and utterly disoriented from the whirlwind, or whirlpool, of events. His arms flailed about in wild arcs as he found himself as helpless as a fish out of water. Again, it didn't last long.

A single twinkling of her fingers and one of her chains shot out from the sand and grabbed him by the ankle. Semiramis pulled back with her right index and middle fingers, and down came her Master, directly into a waiting pile of dove feathers that she conjured up at her side. Upon impact, they scattered to the wind and the sand.

"Gah…ah…ah…ahhhh…" Groaned the blond genin. It seemed it was going to be a while before he could refocus himself. That meant that Semiramis had a few minutes of peace to herself. Or so she thought.

To her credit, she maintained a look of professional stoicism as the Toad Sage approached them. Like his student, he too had changed out of his usual attire into a pair of swim trunks, his colored green with orange circles.

"Hey, don't let my presence stop ya', I just came by to drop a few things off and see how you were both doing." Stated the white-haired sage. Semiramis took a quick whiff of him, it seemed he'd showered, and showed good to get the stink off of him. Admirable, but the man's misfortunes were far from over. "When you said your mother was a mermaid goddess, I had a feeling you had some sort of water-based powers."

"I…really don't like using them that often, in fact, I rarely used them in life. You should know why." Stated the Assassin. "It's…peaceful here, I can understand why you chose to stop here."

"Yeah, it's…a place we can use to rest up, and even get a little practice in, as you seem to be doing." He didn't seem to question why and how they were the only ones on that part of the beach. Perhaps because he enjoyed the peace and quiet; it provided Semiramis the chance to glimpse the man who arguably was worthy of the respect that came with his title. "I've…got some things to take care of while on our first day." And like that, the glimpse vanished. "Feel like looking after the kid while I'm gone?"

"Don't I always?" She answered back, reaching out and stroking the boy's forehead. Semiramis couldn't deny that Naruto possessed a certain boyish charm about him whenever he was sleeping so peaceful like this. Sleeping, and not snoring like he usually did. "Just don't cause too much trouble, okay? I don't want to get into the habit of bailing you out."

"You're willing to do it for him." Shot back the human with a sly grin.

A dark aura suddenly encased Semiramis as she glared daggers at the Sannin. "Naruto is a special case."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he is."

She glared at him, and he smiled back. This was normally the part where she ordered an execution, and usually the execution took several long hours ending with the culprit an unrecognizable corpse. Such a fate was exactly what the pervert deserved. But Semiramis had something else in mind. She allowed the white-haired ninja to quite literally puffed out of the air, gone off to no doubt do his "research". Semiramis was fine with that, she had a little surprise of her own waiting in the wings for him. Above her head, one of her dove familiars flapped its wings and took off to her far right, where she knew the Toad Sage had gone off to. He'd be in for a nasty surprise.

In the meantime, she directed her golden eyes to Naruto, who continued to peacefully slumber away. Give or take perhaps ten minutes or so and he'd be awake again and no doubt ready for action. Semiramis could have been gone in that time, but she was going to stay.

Holding out her hands, she summoned the Kitsune-ken. They were in pristine shape in spite of the countless battles that Naruto had gone through using them. Battles that had ended with him coming out alive, which was her intention. "I suppose you deserve a reward, don't you, my dear little Master?"

A number of ancient Assyrian glyphs manifested across the sand from which rose a number of pots and metallic tools. Rising alongside them, hovering in the air were a number of colored liquids, some of whom seemed to cook the air with their mere presence. Semiramis could name each and every toxin as well as their effects and what happened when they were mixed together. Before her spread out on a metallic slab lay her creations, weapons crafted for the so-called Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

Nearly fifteen minutes later and she'd finished her task, having "upgraded" the Kitsune-ken into new and stronger forms that her Master would no doubt be able to make use of. Speaking of which, he was still sound asleep. Seeing his face sleeping peacefully, it warmed her heart for reasons she can't describe nor knowledge of. Then out of nowhere, her mind came up with an idea. A thoughtful, almost nervous look appeared on her face, deeply thinking as she biting her bottom lip. What came next was her expression relaxed and soften as she finally made a decision which she hadn't done since before her husband's death. Normally, this kind of decision was reserved for only to very few who she loved and cared for in her entire existence. Not even Ninus had the right to receive this act of affection from her despite their marriage; he never gained it to her relief. However, since her cherished ones were already gone, no one could claim it nor deserved it. But...

"…I…suppose there's no harm in it, you have earned it, after all." the Assyrian Servant whispered, dismissing her tools and moving towards the slumbering Jinchūriki before sitting up straight. Carefully picking it up and moving it without waking Naruto up, her delicate hands gently lowered till his head fell atop her lap, his soft coos were blissful music to Semiramis' pointed ears along with the soft ebb and flow of the waves.

It was tranquility, it was bliss.

Semiramis gently stroked his forehead, having near completely dried up from his earlier dip in the water. Looking out at the deep blue ocean with silted eyes glittering like gold, the Assassin pondered if she should join him for his next swim. There wouldn't be any harm in it, would there?

"It…has been a while since I took a dip in the water, or at least water that wasn't a spring or a bath." Muttered the slit-eyed woman while subconsciously caressing her Master's cheek. Her elf ears twitched as a sign of...serenity. "If you're with me…I'm sure it'll turn into something enjoyable." She finished with a soft smile that her blond Master couldn't see, but perhaps he could feel.

Right now, the Assassin was aware that what she was experiencing was a happy moment with Naruto, her Master. She didn't know why she was feeling happy about it, she didn't know why she should...but, she didn't care. However, she can and would cherish this moment. Dare she say, nothing can ruin it.

Quick like lightning, she received a message from one of her doves. Curious, she mentally dived in its mind till she had its shared vision. Whatever she saw made Semiramis' smile grow wider.

Ah, her moment got a lot better because of the scene she's witnessing through the eyes of her little dove.

On the first day of their vacation, it was a good day for the Wise Queen and the Knucklehead Ninja.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else in Kurihara City, A few moments earlier...**_

Sometimes, life handed out things that were a tad bit too good to be true. Jiraiya had learned this lesson well, but the pain it had inflicted upon him had yet to stop him from living up the moment when he could. That's exactly what he was doing now.

Kurihara City was well-known for its beaches, and amongst those beaches there were some that particularly stood out. This was one of them - White Rock Cove. It stood quite a bit to the edge far south-side of the beach, bordering on the city's lower river which dipped into the sea. Either roaring loudly or a distant echo, the rush of the river could be heard, spilling into the deep blue ocean nonstop all year-round. It made for quite a sight, which brought in frequent tourists and beach-goers alike. Including women. Quite a number of women.

"Ahh…ah….oh yeah, that's right…hehehehe," Giggled the Sannin like a child in a kiddie shop. Of course, he was near perfectly camouflaged amidst the bushes and greenery. He was completely and utterly obscured from the view of the dozens of women who'd descended upon White Rock Cove for their own private evening. Some of them were shinobi based on the headbands and clothing that lay off to the side and atop beach towels. However, none of them were particularly good enough to detect him, a master ninja.

He'd decided to come at a good time as the women enjoying the water were all in their early to mid-twenties, all of their bodies admittedly at the peak of their development. Joyous voices called to each other as the water was splashed back and forth and bare feet tracked across the sand. Boobs bounced behind tight and loose colored fabric and asses and hips swayed as bodies moved to and from the water. Which dripped down the near-flawless bodies of the gorgeous women out enjoying the midday sun.

It was a paradise, a perfect, unfiltered paradise.

A grin on his face, the Toad Sage momentarily withdrew his gaze from his scope and began to furiously jot down his notebook what he was witnessing. Arguably the finest inspiration lay before him. With what he was seeing, without a doubt his next book would no doubt be a hit with his audiences.

Especially since he could finally go right on ahead with same-sex relationships, specifically between the two female leads in one of his many running projects. Two years of buildup and finally he'd give his fans what they'd been asking for.

And that was when life decided to balance things out. Jiraiya turned back to his spyglass, except looking through the leans, all he saw was darkness.

"Huh? What the-?" Flipping it around, he licked his finger and moved it over the glass to wipe away whatever obstruction it was that blackened his vision. A big mistake. "Ah!" Cried the sage as a black liquid suddenly burst from the glass hitting him right in the eyes. "W-W-What the hell?!" For a second, all of his senses went completely and utterly haywire, hearing became a cacophony of noises, smell become muddled, and of course, his sight was completely blackened. It all lasted for only an instant, or at least the loss of his sense of hearing and smell. Upon his eyes, the blackened mass began to harden forcing Jiraiya to tear at it with his eyes. "Stupid gunk! Come off already! I'm missing out on the action!"

He was on his feet and clawing away at the gel-like material. So caught up in the act he failed to notice the ruffling of the bushes around him.

"Finally! I…oh…shit…"

Immediately the Toad Sage wished the gel had remained over his eyes, it would have given him a half-plausible excuse to calm the myriad of scantily-clad women in front of him. All of whom looked quite angry.

One of them, a brunette with perfectly tanned skin picked up his spyglass and turned it around in her eyes. Her green eyes rose and glared daggers at the white-haired man as did her compatriots.

"H-Heh…u-u-u-u-um, h-h-h-h-hi, l-l-l-ladies." He nervously began. "W-W-W-W-W-Would y-y-y-you b-b-bel-believe me i-i-if I-I told you that I-I got lost?"

A tall and well-endowed blonde stepped forward, cracking her knuckles in a familiar manner. Earlier, she'd been making out in the water with a freckle-faced redhead who now stood at her side, looking equally pissed off as her girlfriend. "Lost, huh? Then please, allow us to set you on the right path, old man."

Jiraiya did the only thing he could do in a situation such as that - scream. A highpitch scream fitting for a little girl. Because of his screaming, he failed to notice that his notebook went flying when the scornful women lunged at him together, said notebook landed behind them. And because of his said screaming, he completely failed to notice the snow-white feathers falling to the sky curtsy of the dove who began to ascend upward. If birds could laugh, then that's exactly what the magically-borne familiar was doing.

And so too was its summoner.

As the beating began, to add insult to injury, from high in the sky the dove had bombed on the notebook's current page he had been working on before taking leave of the area.

Its dung had ruined the lead, potential writings on the paper and soaked some below it. His next Icha Icha novel have to be delayed.

On the first day of his supposed vacation, the Toad Sage knew pain. Great pain making for quite a horrible day. Like most days such as this, he'd brought it on himself.

* * *

 _ **Near the borders of Land of Earth, Evening...**_

"Well…this isn't exactly the reunion I pictured. Deidara, you've grown if only just a bit." Declared the armored ninja, steam exhuming from the ports on his crimson-red armor. "I take it you're here for me."

Deidara chuckled before giving what to be a mock bow before the older man. "Unfortunately so, Han-Senpai. I have indeed come to collect you for reasons…you're probably pretty aware of. Hm, you should have known that one day it was going to come to this."

Indeed, Han had known, he'd know since the day he first spoke to Kokuō and realized his existence was comparable to that of a shuriken or kunai. Or perhaps even a lump of gold. It was a dreadful fate, but one he'd steeled himself for.

As had his companions. "Well, well, well, who'd have thought you'd save us the trouble of hunting you down ourselves, you shitty little brat." Though he hid it, an angry knot formed on Deidara's head. It brought a smile to Ontake's face. "Tell me, are you still whoring yourself out to whoever is willing to pay a buck for that crapshoot that you call art, or have you moved on to more practical means?"

Han couldn't help but laugh as the formerly calm young rogue ninja's face exploded in a seething rage. He knew the expression well, he'd seen it quite a number of times on Deidara's face before; it hadn't lost its charm. Albeit, he did wish that the young artist wasn't sporting it along with a red and black cloak that made Han's blood run cold. And that the former fellow villager wasn't working alongside what appeared to him to be a hunchback with a mechanical tail.

From a single glance, he could tell that Deidara's partner was a ninja tool, a puppet. Just barely did he recognize the make and model of the puppet. Throwing a quick aside glance to Ontake, he saw that his handler was familiar with the puppet as well.

Silently, they both agreed that they were without a doubt in deep shit, and it was about to get deeper.

The several Anbu that had been tailing them readied themselves as they too knew they were about to get a helluva lore more than they bargained for. Not that that scared any of them. They were ninja, and this was their job.

A pleasant breeze blew across the wetlands, causing small-scale waves to form. Few clouds passed overhead, obscuring the sun from view allowing its warm rays to beat down upon the watery fields. In spite of that, the air was heavy with dread as every creature, big and small, predator and prey, felt the coming calamity and was quickly doing their best to make themselves scarce. In particularly, they wanted to get as far away as possible from the two cloaked men. The youngest of the pair burned with passionate anger that was near-visible to the human eye, the other maintained their cool disposition, keeping their gaze focused on Han all the while. From behind the hunchback, a segmented metal tail with a sharp end arose; its reflection on the water caught every move as its owner leered at Han.

"I hear that armor of yours is supposed to be pretty sturdy, perhaps I could make a puppet out of it once we're finished with you." Came the gravelly voice of the former Sand Village ninja. "Come quietly and this will be relatively painless."

"To hell with painless, hm!" Shouted Deidara, throwing his arms out to the side. There was a customary puff of smoke followed by the emergence of two giant bird-like masses of clay. "This bastard insulted my art, and that comes with consequences!"

"Uh-huh, hate to break it to you, ya' brat, but I've faced worse than those little clay dolls of yours." Shot back the Stone jonin with a look of disgust on his face. "Look at you, you once had some potential Deidara, but you chose to piss it all away…and now you're going to die here. At the very least, you'll get a decent burial once we drag your body back to the village." Ontake commented, causing the blonde's anger to further increase. Any more and it seemed the rogue ninja would go off just like his beloved creations.

The hat-wearing ninja chuckled watching the malevolent aura amass around his former comrade. It was clear that though he'd abandoned his homeland, Deidara had remained the same short-tempered person he always had been. It made for quite an amusement. In contrast, his apparent partner remained as cold and icy as a glacier, though he was no less deadly for it. Han had to admit, from where he stood, the dreaded puppeteer looked rather comfortable atop the bridge that suspended them all over the water. Hiding in the darkness with a stinger tail that could maim and kill at a moment's notice.

His gaze was caught by the former Sand ninja who directed his artificial appendage at him, directly at his stomach to be precise.

 _ **And so, it seems we'll be getting another workout.**_ Noted the smooth voice of the five-tailed horse within him. In his inner world, a grassy plain the likes of which Kokuō once called home, steam erupted as he stomped his hooves down.

From his host, steam also erupted, quickly spreading across the water causing it to heat up to temperatures greater than the sun could produce. "Right, Ontake."

"I'll handle the brat." Responded the scar-faced jonin, taking a fighting stance toward the rogue ninja originating from their own village. "Once I'm finished, I'll swing back around and help you with the scorpion."

"Heh, by then, I may have already finished things up."

Han looked back at his handler, who returned his gaze with a smile. Steam exploded from the former's armor as he rushed forward to meet the metallic, poison-tipped tail. On the other end, rock formed into a pair of bladed gauntlets that rose in counter to the two approaching birds. In a single move, the constructs were cut apart, exploding into fiery clouds that sent superheated waves slamming across the water. Seconds later and countless objects flew up from the water, frogs and snakes made from clay. All dove in on the two men, men who'd been raised and forged within the walls of the Hidden Stone Village.

Seconds later and the once tranquil wetlands erupted into a red-hot warzone. By the time dusk fell, little would remain of the marsh…and the surrounding village.

On their journey returning to Han's homeland, it was going to be the worst day of the Steam Roller's life. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't going be the last.

* * *

 **A very belated summer chapter with some fluff, humor, and everyone being themselves. One thing you can probably take away from this chapter is Naruto's Kitsune-ken will be getting something of an upgrade that will be presented the next time he goes into battle…which will be against our favorite one-eyed scarecrow. Yep, next chapter will be the "homecoming" that sees our knucklehead return home with a new addition and everyone promptly wondering what in the hell did Naruto get himself into while he was out training.**

 **Semiramis being able to manipulate water is something of a fanon idea of mine. Since her mother was a mermaid goddess and she can grow fish-like scales for defense it's a leap that I made that I hope nobody minds. After doing some research, it turns out ironically, Semiramis mother, Derketo is in fact a fertility goddess and fish were seen as sacred to her as they represented the life of the sea. Then again, Semiramis claims that eventually all women will arrive at the role of "life-giver" so perhaps it's a case of the apple not falling far from the tree in spite of her claims of animosity against her mother. As she said, normally, Semiramis has always stuck to her poison abilities, but being around Naruto is enough reason for her to start exploring what else she can do. Hope you all don't mind seeing some more of that.**

 **Next chapter will be an official one and feature some first-meetings, first impressions, and Semiramis getting a look at where she'll be living for the foreseeable future!**


	23. Chapter 20-A Dove Amongst Leaves Pt1

**Ahem, as I promised last chapter, the time has come for Naruto's homecoming…and for Semiramis to get her first real look at her new home. Her new "kingdom" to be precise. I won't prattle on since this moment has been a long time coming, but I'll say this. In light of the up incoming holiday, this chapter's got a little special something at the end of it. Without any further delay, enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 20 - A Dove Amongst the Leaves Pt.1**_

* * *

"I thought he'd never get to sleep, but now that he is, I almost wish he'd wake up so I could hear his voice." Muttered the copper-eyed beauty with a visible smile. The subject of her gaze twitched in his slumber, as if sensing his being mentioned. It amounted to little as Naruto continued to snore on, blind and deaf to the quiet conversation being had by his "guardians". If he'd heard them, he might have a word or two to say.

Jiraiya smiled at the statement. Without a doubt, their initial interactions had been rocky, and rightfully so, but time had done its work allowing the odd duo to grow somewhat comfortable with one another. At the very least, the Toad Sage was tolerable when he was being genuine and serious. Semiramis almost found it possible to respect the man. "He can be like that. It's strange, he's like a cat at times, he bumbles around, but somehow always manages to land on his feet. Albeit, there have been times he's sprained a leg with the landing. Kid's still got a long way to go before he can do it with style."

"Frankly, I doubt he ever will get to that point…not that he needs to." She intentionally averted her eyes away from Jiraiya's. Semiramis had no desire to see the smug look on his face. Even so, she could practically feel the smile on her, and hear the laughter rising up in his throat. "Teaching Naruto civility is much like attempting to teach a lion the wonders of dining on grass and fruit, a venture that is doomed to fail and will likely blow up in one's face. For that reason, I've already resigned myself to being the diplomatic and elegant one. Besides, I'm far better suited to it than he is."

"Sounds like you've gotten the dynamics of your relationship down to a T, huh?" Mused the veteran ninja.

"What, are you saying you expect me to still be bumbling about what I am to him? About what he is to me?" Snapped back the demigoddess.

She'd gotten sloppy. Her response was partially what Jiraiya had been hoping for, and it showed on his face in the way he smiled at her. "And that is?"

"He is my…partner…and my…my…" The Assassin's silted eyes snapped over to the slumbering blond. Hopefully, there was no way he'd ever learn of this conversation. Regarding Jiraiya, she could always threaten him and get him to keep quiet. Or maybe one day she'd be able to just tell Naruto to his face that she thought of him as her friend, a companion. Sighing, she decided to wave the white flag just this once. She'd been humbled enough to do that. "He is my friend, perhaps the first friend that I've had in…actually, I don't think I've ever had anyone that can distinctively call a friend. The life of a monarch is one barefoot of friendships. Or…at least they were in my world. Or perhaps in my experience."

Jiraiya chose to say nothing out of respect for the long-haired Servant. While they may spend ninety-percent of the time taking potshots at one another, mutual respect had sprouted between the pair, even if the Assyrian Queen was reluctant to admit it. "Well, these are just the words of a wandering old coot like me, but everyone could use some friends. Even rulers, in fact, I believe they're some of the people who could really use them to keep the weight of the job from crushing them underfoot. I've seen such a thing happen a few times and it hasn't been a pretty sight."

"I imagine it hasn't. Sadly, you have those who rule and believe themselves above reproach. Fools like that either end up running their domain into the ground or finding themselves standing before hell's gate. Usually, they're cursing everyone else or pleading for some second or third chance. Quite undignified."

"And you're hoping that Naruto won't walk down that path, aren't you? Scratch that." Grinned the white-haired man. "You won't let him, will you?"

Semiramis shuffled where she sat, her face turning to the side causing the flames to illuminate her beautiful but cold face. Even then, she couldn't help but steal a lone glance at her sleeping Master. "He has…the friends that you speak of. These…Sakura…Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee…and…and…others. People who will stand beside him. My role will be that of a critic, of an advisor."

"You're sounding like you're putting yourself in a different category than all of the others." Noted the writer with a raised eyebrow. If they wanted to, they could keep playing this little game for hours and hours until the sun began to peek above the horizon. If they did, Naruto would no doubt call them out on it, or call out his Master. Semiramis had no need for sleep like ordinary mortals.

She liked to think she'd separated herself from the "boundaries" of ordinary humans. First as a ruler, then as a Servant. Then there came times like this where life smacked her hard in the face, reminding her that she was still half-human. Still susceptible to such foolishness every now and then. At first, it angered her, but gradually, largely thanks to Naruto, she'd begun to accept it. In a way, it showed that she was still alive, still the same fierce, proud, and beautiful woman that she was in life. Not that she needed much reminding.

"Semiramis, there's nothing wrong with being nervous." Came the quiet, soft voice of the human.

Like a viper, she snapped at him. Her expression was one of coldness, lesser men would have folded under such a glare. Jiraiya had not only been the target of such looks before, but those much more. Semiramis' coppery orbs did little to intimidate him. Sighing, she dropped the act. "Such things do not come easily to me, Jiraiya. I am a queen, showing weakness is essentially the same as asking for my head to be removed from my neck and my body disposed of in some horrid manner. That said…I have to recognize I'm in…unfamiliar territory."

"You don't have much issue showing weakness to this snoring idiot over here." He laughed, jabbing a thumb at the idiot in question.

It took a small ounce of willpower to keep from smiling. "He is a bit of a different story. I trust Naruto, and for some reason I still can't fathom, he trusts me. His friends on the other hand…I will be appearing as a stranger to them, one who is bound to him for the foreseeable future. I…don't think I've ever felt this way before." A hand went to her ample chest, a look of frustration building in the queen's eyes. "I blame Naruto for this."

"You know, you're gonna be blaming him for a lot of things." Chuckled the war veteran.

Semiramis snorted, but mentally conceded that the Toad Sage was right. "Maybe I should keep a list, or one day I'll make Naruto pay for all of these odd and irritating feelings he has caused me to feel."

Silence fell over the pair, just them as the rest of the forest continued to hum with the sounds of life. Sunlight or moonlight, life went on in the wilderness that lay outside of the domain of man. For Semiramis it was a somewhat foreign concept, as a queen, her place was in civilization. At the head of it to be precise. Jiraiya was the opposite, and he knew it. Growing up, honing his skills and discovering who he was, he came to find some sense of solace and even joy in "camping out" in the woods and forests of the world. Sure, there were times when he could have used a warm bed and running water, but more times than not just as his toads made their home in the wilderness, so too did he. That was yet another stark contrast between the human and Assassin. Yet over time, they'd found a way to mingle and coexist with one another. For Jiraiya, it gave him hope that Semiramis could do the same with the rest of Naruto's friends. Albeit, he knew it was going to be a bumpy road. The path to coexist hadn't been easy between them, and indeed, in some ways they were still at odds. Both human and Servant had kept certain secrets from one another, and the young lad who tied the two of them together.

The trend would more than likely repeat with the rest of the Konoha Eleven, all of whom would be even more protective of Naruto than he had been. Especially Sakura and Hinata, to say nothing of the adults like Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune, and of course the boy's own godmother. Those were the people whose approval Semiramis would be fighting for, and their tests would likely be far harsher than his. Especially Sakura and Tsunade's. Regarding Hinata, Jiraiya genuinely shuddered for when that day came. Still, it was second or third on the list compared to one other day in particular.

That day was the topic of his next words. "What will you do…when his path crosses with Sasuke's?"

For perhaps the first time, visible doubt showed in the ancient ruler's face. It remained there even as she spoke, her words were noticeably shaky. "Naruto…sat me down and we…discussed the topic. When the day comes…I will…allow him to settle things with his old teammate." From where he sat, there was something fundamentally different about Semiramis. She looked as if some iron bindings had been attached to her, keeping her held in place while she tried to maintain a flat expression. Jiraiya honestly wondered how much of Naruto's history with the young Uchiha he'd revealed. Whatever he'd told Semiramis, it'd certainly roused something within her. "Should they clash…I will do what I must to keep Naruto alive, as is my one and only goal. Beyond that…they will settle the matter however they wish. I will observe as I am outside to this 'Team Seven' thus I have no need to dirty my hands with their affairs. Their private affairs." She finished, looking at Jiraiya square in the eye.

She was lying…but she was also telling the truth.

Remembering how she described the Master-Servant link, Jiraiya theorized that the complicated relationship between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha had likely been laid bare to her. He'd wondered how she'd take it, rather she'd treat the matter as delicately as it was warranted or if she'd scoff and turn her nose at the entire affair. It seemed she'd done the former, perhaps more so than he'd expected. _I wonder, could it be Naruto's feelings are bleeding into her? If so, I certainly hope it's a one-way streak. Part of the kid's charm is his boundless optimism and ability to reach out. If that goes…_ He didn't want to think about that route, so he didn't. Instead, the Toad Sage chose to focus on the most pressing and visible matter. "Alright then, when that time comes…we'll see how things play out." To emphasize his point, he stretched his arms upward and let out a yawn. "I think that's enough talking for one night. See you in the morning."

Semiramis wasn't quite done though. "You and your teammate, Orochimaru, your relationship was similar to Naruto and Sasuke's, wasn't it?"

All he could do was look at her with sadness and hollow playfulness in his eyes. "Yep, though don't expect to get any of those stories out of me. At least not tonight. If you want, I can share them with you over a cup of sake once we get to the village."

With a roll of her eyes, the Heroic Spirit vanished into an array of golden particles that scattered to the wind, leaving only the dying light of the campfire. The Toad Sage found it amusing more than anything. It seemed the Assassin had enough for one night. That, and she had to take the time to prepare herself. Tomorrow was the day she'd be laying eyes on the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time, her home for the rest of the foreseeable future. And meeting its populace. The same people who'd treated her Master like a pariah. And the same people who'd opened up to him, showing him what friendship and kindness looked like.

One way or another, Jiraiya knew he was going to be ending the day with a drink.

And perhaps a trip to the baths to see how things had changed in the two years he'd been away. Or rather, what new ladies had moved into the village.

* * *

"It is…bigger than I was expecting."

Naruto grinned at his female companion. He couldn't quite explain it, but somehow, he knew that Semiramis' jaw would drop once she got a solid look at the village in person and not through his memories. Those memories could tell a story, but to see the real thing was something completely different. He had faith that his Servant would be blown away by his home, and he was proven right.

 _ **You rendered her Highness speechless, well done.**_ Snidely laughed the nine-tailed demon nestled deep within the blonde's soul. Naruto let the comment pass, as he'd learned to. It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn there was a hint of affection in the Nine-Tails' voice. Briefly, he wondered how the giant fox felt returning to the village it'd previously laid waste to some sixteen years ago. Naruto didn't dwell on the thought long as he directed his full attention to surveying the Hidden Lead Village, looking fully restored and back to its former glory.

The road to recovery hadn't been an easy one, but it was one that the people of the Hidden Leaf were willing to walk. After all, they'd rebuilt in the wake of the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack, and they'd done so again following Orochimaru's attempted invasion and destruction of the village. When he left, the village still had several signs of reconstruction such as cranes and wooden support beams and of course, buildings that looked half-completed, and still half destroyed. That wasn't the sight that met Naruto as he soared closer and closer to his home. Instead, what greeted his eyes was a prosperous village, just the thing he wanted to come home to. And show his newly gained partner and friend. Said friend was looking mighty impressed with what she was seeing. That alone made Naruto's heart flutter with joy, and even a tinge of relief.

 _ **Geez, will you get over it? You owe nothing to that woman. She likes this place, fine. She doesn't, to hell with her. She's going to be staying here rather she likes it or not.**_

Naruto didn't try to fight the mental chuckle that welled up inside of him. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say it almost sounds like you're happy that we're back. Not planning on going on a rampage or something, are you?_

In his mind's eye, he could see the Nine-Tails' grinning from behind his sealed prison door. _**Take this little seal off the door and I'll give you an answer to that question. And I'll show you something absolutely magnificent.**_

 _Yeah, sorry, not today and definitely not tomorrow._

A dismissive snort flew from the demon's nostrils. _**Just wait until you get down there. The same village you've been so eager to get back to, it hasn't changed on the surface…and I'm willing to bet it hasn't changed on the inside either.**_

On the blonde's end, there was a short but noticeable pause. His upbeat demeanor returned seconds later. _I'll tell you one thing has changed - Grampa Third's been joined by his student._

Indeed, arguably the greatest new addition to the village was the presence of a fifth face on the Hokage Stone Monument. It's the first female to be precise. The granddaughter of the village's First Hokage and grandniece of the Second and student of the Third. The only one whom she lacked a connection to was the Fourth Hokage.

Or at least, a connection that was known to the general public. Including Naruto himself.

"Her likeness resembles the one that I have seen in my dreams. In fact, albeit some seem a bit worn, I must give credit to the stonemasons." Came the calm and collected voice of the Assyrian Assassin. Rather or not, she'd heard the conversation between the two was debatable. It wouldn't be the first time she listened in on a private conversation between the human and demon. But it also wouldn't be the first time she chose to give the two their "privacy", if only for the sake of one more than the other. "Still…that crack in the Third Hokage's face, I'm surprised no one has seen to mending the damage given how respected you say he was by the people of this village."

Naruto's grin fell somewhat as he looked across the skies to the stone face of his surrogate grandparent. "Yeah…well…I always kind of wondered that myself. I asked Grandma Tsunade about it and she told me that the Old Man probably wouldn't have wanted it repaired. He would have wanted it to remain as a mark or something."

 _A mark…no, a testament to his character. This Hiruzen Sarutobi is sounding more and more like the old soldier that I imagined him to be._ Turning her head to the side, the Servant allowed a small smile to grace her lips. _No wonder Naruto took a shine to him, and he took a shine to Naruto beyond the obligations of his station._ She wanted to fly in closer and get a better look at the stone faces. Jiraiya himself had shown her portraits of the four, later five, ninja who'd assumed the mantle of Hokage. In particular, the Fourth Hokage's likeness drew her attention. _I honestly wonder if anyone here as really stopped to ponder exactly why the two of them-_

"Look out below, Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

Semiramis didn't even have to look at the side to know that her Master had jumped from the giant dove that they'd literally flown in on. She was beginning to think he liked doing it simply for the adrenaline rush that came with free-falling hundreds of feet to the ground. Further proof that there was something not quite right with his head. Luckily or not, she'd grown used to such antics, and even had begun to find amusement in them. The Assassin watched him plummet towards the ground, fully confident he'd find a way to break his fall. And he'd likely make on hell of a scene once he hit the ground. Such a thing she'd learned was commonplace when it came to Naruto Uzumaki.

Her mind turned back to the scenery around her, or rather below her. "So then…this is to be…the land that I shall inhabit." The Hidden Leaf Village was about as far from her native homeland of Assyria as one could get. Arguably the only thing they had in common was the fact that both fell more on the hot side when it came to its daily weather. Semiramis was somewhat happy about that. She wasn't particularly a fan of the cold. Granted, Naruto had told her occasionally the village did experience some cold winters in spite of the Land of Fire's normally hot and humid climate. _I suppose I have no choice but to take the plunge and see exactly what sort of surprises await me in this village of leaves and ninja._

Sucking in a breath, she turned to her left and stepped out into the air. Barely a second after she did so, the dove familiar vanished into a cloud of magical particles and white feathers that were quickly scattered to the blowing wind. Semiramis honed in on her Master's whereabouts and willed herself to his location.

Unfortunately, she'd completely and utterly neglected to check in and see exactly what Naruto was doing at the time.

"Gah!"

"W-W-Woah!"

"Aaah!"

She'd surprised her Master as well. Along with the other four, he stumbled back, albeit not as much as the pink-haired woman and the three kids. He must have sensed her coming, but her sudden appearance had caught him off guard. "Dammit, Semiramis, give a guy a little more warning when you're gonna do that!"

All the Servant did was stare at him. "Now, simply imagine I'd attempted to take your life. I'd have your head in one hand and be on my way to the nearest restaurant for something to eat."

Expectedly, he defiantly crossed his arms. "I'd have fought you off."

"Sure you would have."

"I've fought off assassins before, in fact," That trademark smile that she'd secretly come to cherish found its way to his face. "You've taught me how to fight off surprise attacks, so any of your little tricks I can counter."

If she wanted to, Semiramis could have argued, but she wasn't going to. In fact, she was quite happy with her Master's supposed reasoning. She had indeed spent some time training him in the ways of fending off surprise attacks, especially those involving poison. While it hadn't exactly been an easy thing, the results had been rewarding. "Point. But you still should have seen me coming. You went and made a spectacle of yourself."

"Says the weird woman who just dropped out of the sky."

With the voicing of the obvious, her attention turned to the young scarf-wearing male who'd begun to edge closer to the pair. Semiramis turned her sharp gaze onto him causing him, and his presumable two teammates, to "eep" in surprise. She couldn't blame them; she had that effect on most people upon first encounter. She was quite proud of it.

Looking through the memories shared to her by her Master, she quickly identified the boy who'd spoken to her as Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the deceased Third Hokage.

"Um, listen, lady, are you gonna say hi or what? You're starting to freak me out." He said nervously, shuffling about under her piercing gaze. "Eh, Naruto, who is this chick? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Nope, she's my-"

"I'm his Servant." Semiramis said bluntly. "And he is my Master."

It was a coordinated blow that would no doubt put her Master in hot water. And provide her a fair bit of amusement.

"WHHHAAAT!?"

Within seconds, an angry knot had formed upon the pinkette's forehead. Her emerald eyes blanked out as she turned her glare to a now cowering Naruto. The blond threw up his hands and took several steps back. "S-S-Sakura, w-w-wait! I can explain!"

"Na…ru…to…" Each syllable was punctuated by a dark growl and a crunching of the ground as she talked towards the blond ninja. Her fists were raised and knuckles cracked as the whole of her ire was directed toward the now squirming Jinchūriki. "You…perverted… **IDIOT**!" And like that, the building red aura exploded outward, upon seeing it, the whisker-faced teenager with quivering eyes reacted in the only way he could possibly think of.

Turning in the opposite direction and running as fast as his legs could carry him. "I CAN EXPLAIN, I SWEAR! SEMIRAMISSSS!"

Standing there as if she were admiring the weather, the foreign woman watched the two old teammates chase one another, or rather, one chase the other. It was clear that this Sakura possessed some degree of strength and stamina; Naruto seemed somewhat aware of the former thus did his best to keep out of her reach. All too quickly did a cloud of dust form in their wake as they moved from corner to corner, street to street. Semiramis and the three young genin were forgotten about. The former's face was one of mild amusement as her enhanced ears could definitively pick up every shout of anger and cry for mercy and time to explain from her Master. It was all sweet music to her ears. Except for the snide remarks made by some of the villagers. As she thought, it seemed some weren't quite happy the "demon brat" had returned to the village. Semiramis made a mental note to look into some of the bias against her Master.

Not that she would let Naruto know about it. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea…or trying to stop her.

"Uh, are you gonna tell us who you are or not? And…um, are you really Naruto's…servant?"

Finally, the Assyrian woman diverted her attention to the three children that now stood before her. She blinked as she looked over each of them. They couldn't have been any older than thirteen at best…and their skill level was arguably exactly what she was thinking it was. While the Third's grandson she recognized, the other two took her a moment. Semiramis crossed her arms and hardened her gaze upon the trio. Each of them stiffened, their eyes momentarily swelling up with unease and fear. "Ah, the…Konohamaru Ninja Squad, I believe." The lot instinctively flinched at their "unofficial" squad name being called. "Hm, you're all a tad bit bigger than I was expecting, yet children none the less."

"What!? Hey, who the hell do you think you are, lady!?" Snapped the scarf-wearing genin, a familiar angry knot forming on his forehead. His male teammate, Udon if she remembered correctly, placed a cautious hand on his shoulder in an attempt to warn him to watch his tone. It did little good.

 _Certainly, without a doubt, he and Naruto are cut from the same cloth._ Mused the poison-using Assassin, watching the resolve within his eyes hold. Behind her stoic façade, Semiramis smiled in admiration. _Seems the Hokage lineage is worth its salt, or at least from what I've seen so far._ "Who am I? Hm, I believe I answered that question, I am the Servant of Naruto Uzumaki, or as he prefers to call me, his 'battle partner'. Do please commit this to memory, young one. As for the other introductions…I do believe you are Konohamaru Sarutobi, leader of this…squad and grandson of the Third Hokage?"

The mood shifted as the young Sarutobi Clan ninja's personality did a complete one-eighty. Pride beamed in his eyes as he straightened up and thumbed his chest. Yet another familiar gesture. "Yep! That's me, Konohamaru Sarutobi, student of Naruto Uzumaki and the future Seventh Hokage!"

 _That_ caught Semiramis' attention. An eyebrow was raised. "…The Seventh?"

"Yeah, the Seventh. I mean, it's pretty obvious who's going to be the Sixth after Grandma Tsunade steps down." Explained the young genin with a cheerful smile.

… _Either it's the people of this village…or just this world altogether._ She'd lost track of trying to make out how many…differences there were between this world of ninja and her own. Scratch that, the difference between _ninja_ and the native magi of her homeworld. The ones that stood out to her were like night and day, oil and water. It was…puzzling, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but find something fascinating about it all. She wasn't quite so surprised that this fascination was in some way connected to her blond fool of a Master. Speaking of him, his cries for help had grown a tad bit louder, his emotions were certainly in a frantic pace and based on what she was feeling, his old teammate was doing a damn good job of putting the fear of death in him. Quietly, she supposed that was enough amusement for one day. Plus, she didn't want to completely spoil herself before she could truly begin to settle into this place.

"U-U-Um, uh…"

Turning her attention to the second male, he'd gone from attempting to caution Konohamaru to practically hiding behind him. The reason why was quite obvious given the blush on his face.

"Yes, Udon, correct? If there is someone on your mind, do please speak it." She asked in a flat but not disapproving voice.

Finally, he poked his head out from behind his confused teammate. "You're…um…you're very pretty."

Admittedly, she knew such a compliment would be directed at her. But she was happy the first of them had been made by a young smitten boy such as this instead of some lecherous onlooker whose gaze she would like to answer with disembowelment. She looked at the glasses-wearing boy with a somewhat genuine smile. "Ah, thank you. I take it you and Moegi over there do your best to keep this one here reigned in at times, do you not?"

"Yep!" Declared the female member of the team, which caused the scarf-wearing ninja to gape at her and call her out. "The same way if I had to guess, you've been keeping Naruto out of trouble. Right?"

"Indeed. Though from what I can see, he and this one are cut from the same cloth so I imagine trouble follows them, does it not?"

"Pretty much, though sometimes Konohamaru goes looking for it, to be honest. It's a trait he gets from Naruto." Further explained the kunoichi, much to the team leader's growing embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, can we just knock it off! Besides, this isn't about me! It's about you!" He thundered, pointing a finger at the still smirking woman. There was something about her too cool demeanor that was…off-setting. Then there were her eyes, copper-colored orbs with a slit pupil like a snake. Needless to say, Konohamaru wasn't exactly a fan of snakes, neither was a good chunk of the village's population. Then there was the other physical standout. "Why are your ears pointed?"

"…Genetics, dear boy." She responded in a direct voice. "What, have you mistaken me for some fantastical creature given my otherworldly beauty?" It was an incredibly loaded question, one that required no physical answer. The hot pink blush on the Sarutobi clansman's face spoke volumes. Just like his idol, he defiantly tried to look away. Semiramis couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "My Master has a protégé, one that seems equally as scatter-brained as him. I'd say it's quite fitting."

"Hey! Naruto may be a bit of a doofus, but he's the coolest guy I know! And he's _definitely_ going to become Hokage one day!" Konohamaru passionately snapped back.

"Provided Sakura doesn't kill him first. Speaking of which, how far can he run?" Questioned Udon, looking to his left. His trained ears picked up the familiar sounds of chaos echoing through the village. It wasn't exactly ideal considering that his team had caused something of a ruckus themselves during their…retrieval mission. The ground beneath his feet shook, if only slightly. Sighing, he pondered if they were all going to be having to do remedial work as penance for causing such a big mess.

"Um, shouldn't we, I don't know, stop them? Ya' know, this is Naruto's homecoming. Aren't you kinda ruining it by having her chase him around the village?" Beckoned Moegi, throwing her hands behind her head. Such noises weren't exactly anything new to her. Still, a smile slowly formed on her face as the sounds of chaos brought back fond memories of two and a half years ago. It seemed some things never changed.

"Ah, sounds like the kid's already landed himself in some hot water already! Ah, it's good to be back home!" Boomed the jubilant voice of the Toad Sage, gaining the attention of the four. A knowing smile was plastered on his face as his eyes immediately flew to Semiramis. No doubt he'd heard or perhaps seen the chaos that had ensued with the pinkette chasing the blond. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say…the whole Servant-Master thing?"

The Assassin shrugged. "I spoke the truth; I see no reason for-"

 _SEMIRAMISSSS!_

"Alright, alright, fine. A woman can't have any fun here." She groaned, raising her hand then snapping her fingers. In a clear view of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, as well as several outlookers, a magical portal appeared at her side. Her raised arm reached out into it, vanishing into the purple darkness. Once she felt the hardness of the chain, she pulled. "Do stand back."

Not even a second later and through the portal came an exhausted and winded Naruto Uzumaki, looking very white and shaken.

He rolled over onto his backside and stared at the black-haired Servant with a comical frown. "Semi-chan…that…was…"

"Cruel, sick, twisted? Horribly underhanded and dangerous? True, but I must say, it was quite amusing. Besides, look on the bright side, take it as more parts of your training!" She declared with a smug smirk. Naruto's glare didn't slacken, it only grew as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh come on! I just back home, can't you cut me at least a little bit of slack!" He cried in response.

"Alright, fine. I'm making myself at home here. Getting used to it, isn't that what you'd hoped I'd do?"

"Not like this!"

"Um, Lord Jiraiya, are they…" Whispered Moegi, subtly pointing a finger at the now arguing pair.

"A duo, an oddball duo that'll stick together through thick and thin. Kind of like how teammates are supposed to look out for each other." Following a chuckle of his own, he stepped forward. "Alright, Semiramis, you've had your fun. Bring Sakura here so you can explain things to her. We've gotta start somewhere."

"I'm already on it."

"What?" Spoke both Toad Summoners.

Semiramis remained silent as the group of five blankly stared at her. A minute later and their questions were answered as a massive snow-white dove descended from the skies, atop its back a shaken and considerably shocked Sakura, who stepped off of it. She first looked at Semiramis, then to Naruto, and finally to Jiraiya.

"There's a long story behind this, isn't there?"

"Yep, one you're really gonna need to set down for. As for her," he started, pointing to Semiramis. "When she says 'servant', it's not what you're thinking. In a way, she's more like a summoned animal."

An angry knot formed on the Assassin's head. "Excuse me."

Seeing what was coming, Naruto jumped up and waved his hands. "She's not a servant in the way you're thinking! She follows me around because she's bond to me by some sort of weird magic contract. Namely these things, they're called Command Seals!" His left hand was held up, the crimson-colored markings clear for his teammate to see. And for Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, all of whom crowded around him. He didn't mind too much that his hand was being jerked and moved around. At least if it spared him a possible beating at the hands of his emerald-eyed teammate and friend. While he was examined, he shot a disapproving glare in the Assyrian's direction. All she did was look away. Naruto could have sworn that she was smiling.

 _Yep, we're definitely going to be the talk of the town for the next couple of days. Sorry that I'll be leaving you to deal with all that by yourself, Naruto, but there are some other things I have to do._ Thought the Sannin behind an amused smile. Now that they were back in the village, Naruto was safe, safer than he'd been while they'd been traveling. Sparing a glance at Semiramis, he remembered how she'd described her Territory Creation Skill unique to the Caster Class. He'd seen it in action, but the Skill required for her to truly hold down and maintain a firm base of operations. Life on the road made that a tad difficult, but here in the village, he was sure she could truly bring the Skill's powers to bare. He just hoped that the ancient queen didn't get too…into her little projects. That was one tradeoff from going to on the road to a big and populated place like the Leaf.

"Alright, alright. I guess I did fly a little bit off the handle there." Admitted the Slug Princess' student. She looked at her blond teammate with a sincere apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about that, Naruto, really."

Unsurprisingly to those in present, he waved off his hand. "Eh, no biggie. Besides…I…actually kind of had fun running away from you. Seemed just like the old days!"

Of course he was smiling, and of course it was one hundred percent genuine. For yet another odd reason, Semiramis found herself smiling at him. Again, she looked away to ensure that he or the others didn't notice. She had a reputation that she wanted to maintain and discarding it here and now so early in the making of things wouldn't have boded well.

The attention was turned to her as the medical ninja stepped forward. "Um, hi, as I'm sure Naruto's already told you, I'm Sakura Haruno, a friend and teammate of his. It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise. I am called Semiramis." She took a brief moment of joy in watching not just the healer, but the genin team as well sit upon her name. For the latter, it was clear they were struggling to wrap their minds around the pronunciation of her name and what it meant. By this point, she'd grown used to such reactions. "I am…well, I am not from this land as you can probably tell. I'm a foreigner, one bound to this imbecile here who has been a rather good enough guide."

"Standing right here." Groaned said guide.

"Hey, what about me? I've been just as helpful to you as he has in adjusting!" Interfered Jiraiya.

What he got was a dry stare that he'd become accustomed to. "…You…have served to keep me entertained, and tested my patience to near unfathomable levels."

"Ah, so you know of Lord Jiraiya's…antics." Mused Sakura with her eyebrow raised.

"I've had to discipline him every now and then." A twinkle of admiration bloomed within Sakura's eyes. Semiramis smiled at it. Naruto looked confused. And Jiraiya, well, he just threw up his hands in defeat. He had a gut feeling something like this was going to happen. "I suppose you are the student of this pervert's other teammate, the current Fifth Hokage, correct?"

"Yep, another student of a Sannin, just like this idiot here."

"Are you two just going to stand there insulting me all day?" Grumbled the jinchūriki. "I can always leave and go hang out with some people who are actually happy to see me."

"Well, some of those people are right here. All things aside…Welcome back, Naruto." Smiled the pink-haired kunoichi. "I suppose we should probably take you to Lady Tsunade. Both of you." She added, throwing a sideways glance toward Semiramis.

"Wait just a minute, there's one thing we need to take care of first." Declared Konohamaru, stepping forward and facing Naruto. He put both his fingers together in a familiar cross-shape. "Sexy Jutsu!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, Moegi's face remained a stony frown, and Semiramis…simply stared with pointed eyes. Where the grandson of the Third Hokage once stood there now posed a naked woman with similar dark-colored hair. Her more…feminine aspects were thankfully, or unfortunately to some, covered by the hazy smoke clouds that seemed to accompany ninja techniques.

A certain white-haired Toad Sage's eyes damn near popped out of his head and his jaw dropped comically as he attempted to carve the image into his mind with a perverted giggle. Alas, for his tests, it all ended as soon as it had begun.

"So," spoke the genin upon returning to his true form. "What do you think? Just like I promised I've been working extra hard on it! I worked on the curves just like you told me to!"

Most would say the Honorable Grandson had earned himself a ripe ticket to the hospital. His injury? Hard to say, but most would have definitely put down a concussion and perhaps a broken jaw, and that was just from one of the angered females. For the other…well, the Leaf Hospital was about to get a crash course in "new world" toxins and poisons, whose effects would baffle and scare a great many doctors in the months to come. All of this would come after Naruto's reaction. Which was quite surprising.

The blonde's face was flat, bordering on a frown of a disappointment. Naturally, it was a curious wonder to onlookers. "Konohamaru," he began. "I'm not that scrawny little kid that I used to be when we were hanging out in the forest. And you shouldn't be using jutsu like that anymore, it's beneath you." Eyes widened and jaws came close to dropping as the "Hyperactive Knucklehead" shimmered with an aura of maturity he didn't possess when he'd left the village. It was quite awe-inducing. His right arm rose and his voice exploded. "I mean come on! All this time and that's all you got? I could beat that in my sleep! Now, step aside and get a load of the latest and perhaps greatest new installment in the Sexy Jutsu line!"

And like that, the aura shattered into a thousand little pieces, all of which scattered like dust in the wind.

But not before inciting the females present. Or at least two in particular.

Just as Sakura was snarling with a murderous look and readied herself to pounce on her apparently still-perverted teammate, a hand fell upon her shoulder that caused her to express confusion and surprise over her unlady-like rage, somewhat. Before she knew it, all of her bodily functions came to a stop.

Oh, and Naruto and Konohamaru were no draped in pitch-black chains that had quite literally appeared from out of nowhere. The former looked at them and merely gulped; for the latter, well, fear was an accurate description of his mental state at the moment. Given the she-devil glaring at him and his role model, it was hard to blame him.

Her mouth was a straight frown, yet her eyes blazing with royal fury, the Assyrian Queen stepped forward, arms crossed. Having been in this situation before, Naruto was a tad more relaxed than his young protégé. Not that that was helping him much. "Ah, it seems returning home as reawaken the seed of foolishness that I attempted to stomp out. As well as caused other seeds to bloom. A pity, seems I will have to _burn_ them out by the roots." In a flash, her dark gaze flickered over to Jiraiya, who certainly took note of it.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me?!"

"Did I not say I was going to burn this perverted foolishness out by the roots?" She seethed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Semiramis' lips pulled back in a snarl. "Must I spell it out, you old fool! I will not allow your corruption to spread to future generations! You've already sunken your hooks into Naruto, Anu help me, and I struggle to pull them out inch! By! Inch!"

"Don't know why that's such a bad thing." He coolly shot back, heedless of the two trembling genin who'd latched onto him. Or the pink-haired kunoichi who felt as if she were about to watch a historical deathmatch unfold. "We both know one day those 'perverted hooks' will end up doing some major good in the world! Like ensuring the Uzumaki and Sarutobi bloodlines live on, in spades!"

By this point, several citizens had wisely decided to scramble away, sensing the inevitable explosion that would likely end in destruction and mayhem. Sakura kept on glancing at Moegi and Udon as if debating how fast she could get them out of the line of fire, followed by herself.

"Ahem, excuse me? As much as I'd enjoy justice being done…I'm afraid you and your student and this…woman are needed elsewhere, Lord Jiraiya." Called an unknown female voice that hardly anyone recognized. Several heads glanced up at a nearby rooftop to find an Anbu in a mask with a sword slung over her shoulder. Her expression was impossible to read behind her mask, but one could get a sense that she'd seen most of the little debacle…and wasn't exactly happy with the behavior of the heirs of the Hokages' legacy.

Quietly, Semiramis stewed with a scowl, but eventually relented. "If either of you perform that foul sorcery in my presence again, they'll be hell to pay. Is that clear?" It wasn't anywhere near what she wanted to get out, but they were causing a scene and running low on time so exceptions had to be made.

"Yes ma'am!" Replied the two boys. One was noticeably more terrified than the other; he collapsed onto his knees as soon as the chains came undone.

"Good, then Naruto, introduce me to this woman whom you fought tooth and nail to drag back here and who rules this village. I'm eager to meet the strongest healer this world has to offer in the flesh." Declared the dual-classed Servant.

Naruto and Jiraiya exchanged a look. The meeting that they'd been thinking about was about to unfold, and something told the two men that when the healer and poisoner met, the tension was going to be very real. And odds were they were going to find themselves in the crosshairs, again.

As for Sakura, she simply stood and wondered exactly what in the hell her goofball of a teammate had gotten himself into. Knowing him…it wasn't anything good, and it could easily snowball into a great big mess of its own.

In other words, it was the perfect homecoming for Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

The moment she'd gotten a chill down her spine, she knew that this "Assassin" had entered the village. According to the intel Jiraiya had sent, she possessed the supernatural ability to conceal herself so Tsunade was willing to bet her sensing the woman's presence was blind luck. Either that, or an omen, a new kind. Two nights ago, she hadn't exactly a bad night, but it hadn't been a good night either. Equal winds and equal losses. Secretly, she'd been hoping for a string of embarrassing losses to give her hope that this mysterious woman from another world wasn't going to be a problem. Instead, Tsunade had been left wondering exactly what in the hell she was.

When the door to her office finally swung up, the Slug Princess was finally able to get her first look at the so-called "Visitor from Another World''.

As much as Tsunade hated to admit it, the woman was indeed quite beautiful. And fittingly enough, she gave off an aura of danger and unease to go with that beauty.

In his reports, Jiraiya had said that they'd gotten her some "modern" clothes to help her blend in with the inhabitants of their world. Apparently, her original outfit was something that needed to be seen to be believed, and her hair was so long that it actually dragged along the ground. Thankfully, they did something about that so she at least looked somewhat…natural. The hair had been done up into a high-ponytail, one that very much reached past the woman's waistline. In doing so, it caused her aptly-described pointy ears to stick out like sore thumbs. It seemed she'd given up on trying to hide them and was willing to proudly display them to wondering eyes. A pair of long dark bangs framed the left and right sides of her face, reaching all the way down to her shoulders. Somehow, they seemed to only enhanced the intensity of her silted, copper-colored eyes. Eyes that uncomfortably reminded Tsunade of a snake's.

She hated snakes.

The woman incorporated a fair bit of gold into her clothing that went well with the overall black that she wore. A haori-style jacket adorned her upper body, its black color accented by golden highlights. Unlike hers, the Assassin's was closed up to a point. Her sizable bust was still visible, as was a somewhat decent enough view of her cleavage; Tsunade was certain that the view was intentional. A similarly-colored stash fittingly wrapped around her waist. From what had been in her teammate's reports, the woman seemed to possess magic, genuine magic, so the sash could probably be manipulated in some ways. How strong the sash was and what sort of abilities it had was a question that Tsunade felt would be answered in due time.

Her legs showed no skin, or at least none Tsunade could see. Naturally, the leggings were black, as were the high-heeled sandals. They clicked against the ground as she walked the hallways then entered the office.

Seconds within their eyes met, the tension in the room skyrocketed, a fact that everyone was acutely aware of.

At last, the two women, one a reigning "queen" and the other a former, finally met. Their eyes, one caramel-colored and the other copper, zeroed in on one another.

"Lady Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." began the Servant.

"That would be me…and you are…the Assassin." She coolly replied.

"Oh, no need for formalities on my end. Since it'll probably be blurted out quite a bit, call me by my True Name. I am Semiramis…former Wise Queen of Assyria, and the partner of the whisker-faced buffoon that suckered you into coming back here."

"Hey!"

Unexpectedly, Tsunade laughed. Perhaps there was some hope for this relationship after all.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_ **-** _ **Preparations**_

* * *

"Uh, Naruto, did you lock the door when we weren't looking?"

Blinking in surprise, the Jinchūriki stepped forward and tried his hand at the knob. It didn't budge on the first try. His brow knitted, he pushed again, this time the door opened.

Except instead of the outside balcony, it led to another hallway, a long and dark hallway lit by only three flickering lights.

"Guys, you didn't do any extreme redecorating while I was away, did you?" He questioned, feeling an unease quiver in his gut.

Shikamaru looked rightfully annoyed at the statement, as did Kiba who merely scoffed as he proceeded down the hallway. "Naruto, why on earth would we choose to remodel your home while you're away? Since Konohamaru said he'd handle it, we all decided to let him do so. Hell, he's the only one of us that you trusted to give a spare key to."

"Except for the fact that we're ninjas and lock picking isn't exactly an uncommon skill." Chirped in Chōji. "Anyways, none of us have touched your apartment since you left." There was a beat. "Granted some of us did snoop around a little, especially Hinata, but nope, we're the first ones in here."

Hearing that, Naruto heaved out a sigh. Honestly, he'd been hoping for his teammates to be pulling a practical joke on him in spite of already having a gut feeling in knowing who was behind this. It was supposed to be a "boys' night", just him and his male friends doing some interior redecorating and such, maybe putting up some decorations for Halloween which was set to come in a few weeks. It seemed that his Servant had other ideas. He should have known that something was up when she said that she was going out and would be back once everyone else had cleared out. In retrospect, that was pretty stupid of him not to notice. Within his belly, his inner demon concurred with a haughty laugh that he wanted to silence.

Speaking of silence, the eerie calm of the apartment was broken by a booming scream that caught the attention of the other three boys. They immediately recognized the voice.

"RUN! RUN YOU GUYS!" Screamed Kiba, his face a mask of unfiltered horror as he bolted down the hallway. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chōji all looked at the fleeing dog whisper in shock, then they got a look at what he was running from.

One half of the beast's face was organic, flesh and fur. The other half was a flaming skeleton, a ghostly blue light burned within the hollow eye socket. Knife-like fangs were revealed as the undead cat threw open its mouth in a ghostly howl that sent a tidal wave of azure flames racing along the hallway.

"AH!"

"What the hell!?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he threw one of his Kitsune-ken out, the blade transforming into a grappling hook that latched onto his friend's wrist. Seconds later he pulled him in, waiting until Kiba's face hit the floor before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell was that!?" Screamed Chōji, visibly looking distraught same as the others.

"I don't know, the stray cat from hell? It can't be real!" Barked Shikamaru, looking around the apartment. On the surface, everything looked normal, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His gut told him that genjutsu was afoot, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel there was a bit more to it than that. "Alright, let's stay calm and…and…Ch-Chōji!"

"Hm? What is it, Shikamaru?" Inquired the round-bodied ninja, turning to his best friend. Worry swelled up within him as he saw that his lifelong friend was looking like he'd just seen the dead rise from the earth. Plus, his face was a little green. Hearing dual gasps, he turned to the side and found Naruto and Kiba looked equally horrified, perhaps more so. They were slowly backing away from him. "What? Come on guys, what is it?"

"What is it?!" Repeated Kiba, looking ready to hurl. "Chōji, dude-!"

"Look at what you're eating!" Screeched Naruto, his normally lightly tan skin the color of a bedsheet.

Chōji blinked once, then looked down at his bag of potato chips. The bag was still there, sure, but the contents had changed. Last he checked, severed human fingers weren't usually found in plastic bags. And they didn't taste so good either.

"GAH! GAWAGH!" Blood was on his hands, and in his mouth. The Akimichi Clan heir stumbled backwards, food chunks flying from his mouth and gags resonating from his throat.

It was equally as horrifying to watch for onlookers. Naruto and Kiba stood side by side in naked horror at what was happening.

"This can't be real! Naruto, is it possible that chick you came back with is-"

"AAAAHH!" Screamed the two cheek-marked teenagers upon laying eyes on their lazy ass of a friend. A second later and Naruto and Kiba bolted across the apartment, now barefoot of sunlight from the outside.

"What!? What the hell is wrong with you two!? Hey, wait a minute, where are you going!?" Shouted the genius jonin, wondering what in the hell was going on with his friends. "Chōji, any idea what's-Chōji?" While the other two bolted, the round-faced chunin was on the floor, heaving and gagging like he'd just ingested sewer water. Shikamaru had absolutely no idea what was going on, all he knew was that someone was playing tricks on them. He was ready for the tricks to end. "Alright, enough of this. Time to-"

" _ **Man up?"**_

Cold fear grasped the black-haired jonin as he slowly, painfully turned around. Sweat poured down his brow as his eyes finally fell upon a giant mass of swirling wind. A pair of murderous red eyes stared out from the wind storm, locking in on him.

" _ **Shikamaru."**_ It growled, a pair of giant oversized hands forming.

"Oh man, this is gonna suck." Groaned the Nara Clan heir, realizing that little slip up he'd made all those days ago was now about to cost him. Big time.

After fleeing from the shadow demon that had once been their friend, Naruto and Kiba ran for what felt like miles. Which was strange considering they were in a small-sized apartment thus space was extremely limited. Regardless, as they caught their breath, they seemingly realized that they were back in the jinchūriki's apartment; if anything, it seemed like they were in some sort of gigantic basement.

Kiba was not pleased. "Um, Naruto, did your building always have a basement this…creepy?" All the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Hell, he could feel his own knees shaking.

His blond friend was in a similar boat. "N-N-Nope, o-or at least not the last time I checked. K-Kiba, r-r-relax, I'm sure that all of this is just some-"

"Meow."

"EEK!"

Naruto stared at his friend with a look. "Seriously? Come on dude, it's just a cat." He said, watching the brown-furred feline regard the two of them with puzzled eyes before moving on its way, disappearing into the darkness.

Kiba looked like he wanted to wring Naruto's neck. "Just a cat!? Sorry, but did you not see the giant hellcat that chased me down the hallway and nearly roasted me alive!?"

The whisker-faced genin dismissively waved his hand. "Pretty sure that was just an illusion. Semiramis does it all the time."

"Meow."

They appeared one after another, countless glowing whitish-green eyes that lit up the darkness like finger-sized lanterns. Normally, that would have been a good thing, but the light the feline eyes gave off was nothing short of ominous. Worse yet, they were _everywhere_.

"U-Um, N-N-Naruto, t-t-tell me those are all illusions. Please!" Squeaked the canine ninja.

"O-Of course they are! I've seen this stuff be-AAAAHHHH!" Just as he'd done to Shikamaru, Naruto bolted as fast as his legs could carry him. Comedic tears fell from his blank-white eyelids all the while as he sprinted off into the darkness.

"Naruto!? Naruto!? Hey man, wait up! Don't leave me alone here with these things!" Screamed the Inuzuka, completely mindless of the fact that his bottom half had gone from organic to incorporeal.

The Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him. All of his senses were screaming at him, telling him he was in danger. They were damn right he was. Hot on his heels were a horde of vengeful spirits, all wailing his name. He would not allow them to get their ghostly hands on him! He couldn't! He'd been through too much to go down at the translucent claws of some nameless specters!

Appearing before him was the greatest specter, a massive grinning face whose eyes glowed with unholy emerald light.

 _ **What's the matter, little boy? Scared of the dark!**_ It cackled, throwing its neckless head back as its laughter echoed throughout the darkness, and in Naruto's head.

Instead of fear, the teenager reacted with anger. His Kitsune-ken manifested in both his hands, orange energy swirling about the blades. "Like hell I am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage; like hell I'm going down at the hands of some stupid ghost!"

He launched himself forward, his blades rising in an X-shaped cross. There was a flash of light.

And then Naruto tasted dirt.

Even before he could raise his head, he could hear his Servant's thinly veiled giggling. It sounds like she'd enjoyed herself. On the other hand, he'd been right about everything he and his friends had seen being an illusion.

 _ **Not that it helped you idiots in the end.**_ Laughed the orange-furred demon. Naruto told the beast to go back to its pouting in its cage.

Just as he felt ready to raise his head, the sound of glass breaking and wood being slammed hit his ears. More bodies eat the ground, followed by gagging, screaming, and cursing. Again, Naruto didn't need to look to the side to know that his friends had joined him. What he did do was sit up and look back at his apartment building. It was perfectly normal, on the outside.

"I have a feeling I shall enjoy this Halloween more than our last one, Naruto. I do hope that you'll help me in setting everything up."

Finally, he looked ahead of him. Unfortunately, Semiramis wasn't alone. Sakura, Hinata, and the girls were with her. The first two, especially Hinata, looked visibly distraught in seeing the disheveled state they were in. Ino and Temari weren't even trying to suppress their laughter while Tenten looked at the lot of them with a mixture of shock and amusement. Any second she would likely join the latter two.

His eyes focused in on his Servant, who merely stared back at him with a catty smile. "…I think I'll sit this Halloween out."

At his side, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chōji all groaned in agreement. And silently promised that if anything, they'd do everything in their power to avoid his home come Halloween night.

Suddenly, Sakura blinked and now looked more concern. "Wait, where's Lee?"

The four boys stopped and looked at the pinkette in question and asked in unison. "Lee?"

Controlling herself, Tenten put a hand on her hip as she sighed tiredly. "Yeah, while you guys were busy screaming and running around in terror, Lee decided to come by to help out decorating and he got through Naruto's window instead of the door."

Sakura's worry worsened. "Okay then, where's Lee no-?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M _**SAILING**_ ON SEA OF _**BLOOD FILLED WITH SHARK BOXERS**_! I'M _**SAILING**_ ON SEA OF _**BL**_ -!? BLEEEEEUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to Semiramis, who shrugged with a satisfied smirk. "Totally worth of the vomit."

"BLEEEEEUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

She remained unfazed. "Still worth it." Still, she did wonder exactly what was the atrociously-haired taijutsu-user seeing.

Unnoticed to all, two certain young men and a large dog walked away from Naruto's resident building, away from the scary chaos the poisoner had caused.

"Think we should come by tomorrow till everything settled down?"

"No, Neji. Why you ask? Because I'm certain Lady Semiramis will continue these...pranks till we're past Halloween. In the meantime, we just avoid being near Naruto's place at all costs."

"Agreed."

 ** _*Bark*_**

Shino looked down. "Don't worry, Akamaru. I will help out in feeding you with your favorite snacks. Why you ask? Because your partner is currently traumatized, possibly he will remain like that for the rest of the day."

His response was a happy wagging tail, the canine was looking forward to his dog treats while snickering for his owner. Today, he was going to have them all to himself, and he was going to enjoy eating them all to Kiba's future misfortune

* * *

 **That was honestly my first attempt at making an omake. I can't exactly say it all came naturally to me and it could probably use some work, but I decided to go for it with Halloween just around the corner. Hopefully, it painted a nice mental image of Semiramis screwing around with the guys, something I'd like to do more of in the future.**

 **Speaking of screwing around, I think the highlight for this chapter was Semiramis' light sadism played for laughs. I just couldn't help myself once I started writing. In particular Konohamaru's Sexy Jutsu, Naruto's reaction to it, and Sakura's reaction to Naruto's reaction all just popped into my mind and I decided to throw Semiramis into the fold. After she'd already sent her Master running around the village like a lunatic. I'd say that the two got off light, but I'd like to hear your opinions on the topic.**

 **Next chapter will continue the trend of Semiramis settling into the Leaf, meeting more of its populace and of course the little "exhibition" match against Kakashi, but with a twist. Until then, oh, and have a happy and safe Halloween, readers!**


	24. Chapter 21-A Dove Amongst Leaves Pt2

**And the homecoming continues, this time featuring things heating up a little.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox **_

_**Chapter 21 - A Dove Amongst Leaves Pt.2**_

* * *

It was moments like this which made history-nay, where history began. The meeting of two rulers. Countless meetings had gone done in the annals of history, for one reason or another. Some had been good, some had been bad, and some had been outright disastrous. From time to time, war broke out between the leaders and their respective domains from a first meeting gone horribly wrong. In the shadows, there were occasionally plotting to ensure things did go wrong.

Semiramis was very aware of the position she occupied, albeit it wasn't one that she liked being in. She had no nation, no army, no subjects, not even an aide at her side. The woman before her instead had all of those things, and from what she'd gleaned from Naruto's memories, rightfully so. Those memories had given her some insight into what sort of ruler this Tsunade Senju was, it was enough for her to work up a modicum of respect for her before physically meeting her.

The real McCoy was more than what she was expecting; Semiramis was impressed. Like any ruler or queen worth their salt, she was somewhat vain as evident by her youthful appearance. While her beauty surely didn't compare to Semiramis', it was still enough to not turn a blind eye, especially her chest which the Assassin begrudgingly admits…surpassed hers by a good margin.

 _ **Not like it's the first time you've ran into something, or someone, bigger than you.**_

She bit back the impulsive rebuttal that was on the edge of her tongue. Fortune had turned against her in allowing her Master's inner demon to find a "back door" to her mind when they were in close enough proximity to one another, just as they were now. The demon enjoyed added his two cents when he felt it was convenient for him, or when he could get a rise out of the pointy-eared Servant. One of the numerous downsides to being bound to a Master was a said Master who had a second soul sealed within him, a catty and antagonistic soul who took every opportunity to poke at her just as she took every chance to poke at him.

This wasn't the time for that. _Silence, fox, or would you rather suffer the consequences later on?_ Snapped back the Assyrian queen. It took more willpower than she'd like to admit in keeping her brow from twitching.

Sadly, the Nine-Tailed Fox couldn't help but take it as a challenge. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the fox cut in, his voice dripping with insidious delight. _**Hey, hey, it's okay to be jealous. After all, while you may have been a looker in your world, this one's an entirely different story. You have after all encountered women with busts twice as big as yours, like the hag over there even though her physical appearance now is nothing but a façade. Perhaps you could take some lessons from her.**_

That got the eyebrow twitch the demon had been searching for. _So it seems I'll be cooking dinner tonight. You know what means…you overgrown rodent._

She could practically see the ear-to-ear smile on the beast's face. _**Good, I've been building up OUR immune system; by all means, your HIGHNESS, hit me with your best shot!**_

Yet another retort was on the verge of her tongue, mentally and physically. Semiramis would have fired it off if the third party hadn't intervened.

 _Eh, guys, first-meeting. Granny right in front of us. Semiramis, didn't you say something about knowing how to make a first impression? And weren't you the one who taught me to be a bit more…polite? You're acting like a kid on the playground._ Chimed in the whisker-faced mediator of the divine-demonic verbal spat. Hidden beneath the sarcasm was an air of amusement. Naruto was very much taking some glee in seeing his two "partners" get into such a childish spat, but now wasn't the time or place. Especially for Semiramis.

Heat suddenly surged into the Servant's cheeks as reality came crashing down around her. _What in Anu's name!?_ Thundered the Assassin, feeling a very real and very much _human_ chill rush down her spine. She blinked, realizing that she'd been standing in unusual silence for close to three minutes thus allowing her blonde-haired counterpart to size her up and make her first assumptions. Those assumptions no doubt probably weren't anywhere near good as she'd stood like a statue, or a dazed oracle attempting to commune with the divine. Thank the gods that none of the noticeable repute were around to witness such a thing.

Except for her Master, said Master's friend and teammate, his teacher, and the Hokage and her assistant.

This round went to the Nine-Tails.

"Lady Tsunade, it is an honor to make your personally acquaintance. I have heard…much about you." She began, giving a polite bow with her hands pressed together.

"Oh, I'm sure you have, stories that I'm sure you have no doubt been warped by the two buffoons you've been bound to. Speaking of which, I suppose I owe you thanks for making sure they came back in one piece." Came her surprisingly jovial reply. Semiramis rose with a smile on her face, one that was echoed by the blonde-haired woman. Behind them, the student of the Slug Princess giggled as did her fellow apprentice. The two men in the room groaned seeing they were the unwitting centers of attention. "Anyhow, I too am pleased to finally meet you face-to-face as well, Semiramis of Assyria."

"I've done what I could to make improvements on them, especially the sage." Lightly jabbed the black-haired woman. Behind her, said sage let out a very audible groan of displeasure. This earned a chorus of laughter from the rest in the room, particularly since the ratio was skewed towards female over male, and the one male in the room knew the senjutsu-user's habits quite well.

"In that case, it sounds like you did something I've been struggling to do for decades. Well done." Complimented female Sannin. During the two-minute long-estranged silence following first instructions, the Fifth Hokage had done some examining of the woman who was bound to her surrogate grandson by magical powers beyond their understanding. At first, it had been hard to take in, but it made sense once she realized that it was _Naruto Uzumaki_ who was at the heart of this. One way or another, the strange and unusual always found the boy like a magnet. Just another sign that there was something truly special about the blond jinchūriki.

Still, this time sure was…particular. The woman stood at a petite height just barely five-five, making her noticeably shorter than Naruto, who himself had undergone a very noticeable growth spurt during his years' long journey. Whereas before the genin just barely came up to an adult's chest, he was now eye-level with those such as herself and Jiraiya and Shizune and Kakashi. Making up for her average height was no doubt her looks, especially her eyes. Much could be told about a person through their eyes; Tsunade could see that this woman was every bit as dangerous as the serpents whose eyes she emulated. All she hoped for was that she didn't quite follow in the footsteps of the last serpent-themed individual she'd known. Especially since her fate was intertwined with Naruto's.

"I take it you know of my…unique situation?" Broached the gold-eyed Assassin.

"Yes, I've been made aware of it." Responded the caramel-eyed ruler, lacing her fingers together. Though her eyes never once waved from Semiramis, she remained cleanly aware of the expressions of those around her. When the nature of "Masters and Servants" was first explained to her and Shizune, the first thing their minds jumped to was a summoning animal bound by a summoning contract. Semiramis herself had supposedly verified the relationship was something of the like, though she clarified that what she was was technically called a "familiar". Tsunade had heard the term, an ancient by-word for creatures and entities bound to summoners through sorcery. Never in all her life did she think she'd meet such a being. Neither did Shizune, who was closely examining the pointy-eared woman as she was. Behind her stood Sakura. She'd been left out of the loop, something that Tsunade couldn't help but feel would have repercussions later on. Her face was one of confusion as she looked between the two of them then to Naruto. She watched him lean over and whisper into her ear how he'd explain everything later. That later would not come for a while.

"Then if you would, I would kindly have a chance to speak first." Semiramis stated, bowing her head ever so slowly. It was the formal thing to do, the right thing to do for one in her position. Tsunade had seen such behavior before, usually from rulers who knew how to conduct themselves when they were the ones making requests and going off the assumed mercy of another.

That still didn't change the hidden guard she had up in case something went array. "You may, I'm assuming this is regarding Naruto." At the mention of his name, the blond looked up.

 _Let me handle this._

 _But, Semiramis-_

 _Naruto,_ Physically, she remained stoic, mentally speaking though, she was smiling at him. Her heart again tinkled at the concern he showed for her, even when faced with the presence of what and whom he saw as a maternal figure. _This is my presentation, my oath. I had planned on taking my oath of allegiance when we returned to his village; I have no plans on reneging on that promise. Besides, this is for them just as much as it is for me._

While he couldn't fully hear the silent conversation playing out between the pair, Jiraiya could certainly feel it. He'd watched them over a year and half, taking record of the bond that formed between the human and the Servant. It had grown strong, and he was looking forward to that strength being displayed to the rest of the people of the Leaf, specifically those who saw his godson as family.

"I am an Assassin, the Heroic Spirit of Silent Killing. My claim to fame as you may have heard is poisoning…in my world, I was the first mortal to use poison to kill another. My husband." Declared the long-haired beauty. Immediately, the temperature in the room dropped to arctic levels. Quite a normal response given the dark secret she'd just laid bare. It wasn't something that she normally did; in fact, most of the time she was summoned one would have already known of her story and been on guard. These people knew absolutely nothing about her or her history.

Remarkably, Tsunade took the bombshell with ease, physically ease at least. Her eyes though were sharp and analytical as she now had a clearer idea of what she was dealing with. For a brief moment, her gaze swerved to Jiraiya. Apparently, the precise identities of her victims had been a detail he chose to leave out. "A marriageable dispute has gone wrong?" She remarked with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Something of the like. I had no wish to marry him and his death served me far more than him remaining alive. So I poisoned his drink, and upon his death, I inherited an empire I successfully ran until my eventual death." Semiramis responded in a flippant tone.

Behind her, Naruto's eyes bulged, but not out of shock at what he was hearing. He'd heard all that before, _and_ the little nugget that the husband Semiramis had poisoned was her second and had orchestrated the death of her first, whom she very much loved and treasured. The urge to speak up burned hot within him, yet a firm hand clapped it down. All he did was bite his lip.

 _ **She does things the hard way, just like you. You two become a more perfect fit for each other day by day.**_ Mocked the orange-furred demon within him.

Tsunade's posture spoke of a woman alerted, ready for anything. "Now…having said all of that, you're asking me for permission to remain by Naruto's side? If you've been with him for so long then surely you know of his…importance, and the fact that if one hair on his head is harmed and you're responsible, I'll be the one to personally send you back to these 'Throne of Heroes' and ensure you never come back."

Threats issued by the strongest kunoichi in the world weren't things to brush off. Had Semiramis still be fresh and new to the ninja world, she would have done exactly that. She had learned though, and she'd begun the long process of assimilating. Not to mention she was the one asking for permission, not demanding.

"I am asking you for that permission, as Naruto's superior and as his maternal guardian, a role that…you have greatly fulfilled, even if he won't say as much." Continued the Assassin.

Naruto's expression went from concern to annoyed. "You know, going back onto the road is sounding like a good idea."

There was a playful roll of the eyes on the Servant's part before she redirected her gaze to the Fifth Hokage. "I know that words account for little, actions speak louder. All I ask is you give me a chance to prove myself before your eyes and those of others, all of whom care for Naruto just as I do."

"What is he to you?" Came her busty Hokage's immediate response, eyes sharp as razors.

The Servant's eyes were equally intense, showing her seriousness. "He is…he is my Master, but also my partner and associate. One whose company I…enjoy."

What followed was a heavily pregnant pause as all parties in the room digested the words she spoken, or most of them. For Naruto and Jiraiya, though mostly the former, it was nothing more than a confirmation of what was already known. Jiraiya, on the other hand, while knowing the words were serene, couldn't help but pick up on the lack of usage of one word in particular.

 _Rather because there's an audience or her own reluctance, probably both, she still won't acknowledge Naruto as her friend, even though she considers him such. Geez, kid, you really ended up partnering up with quite a difficult woman, just like your old man._ Personally, he wondered how his student and wife would have taken to Semiramis. She would have no doubt had an easier time with Minato than with Kushina. The latter no doubt would have been giving Semiramis a glare that could melt steel and get even the usual stoic and unflappable queen to sweat a little. Jiraiya supposed he should have counted his blessings, they'd ended up with Tsunade instead. Still, that came with its own assorted dangers.

Tsunade didn't look at Semiramis, she looked at Naruto and Jiraiya, the pair who'd seen the most of this mysterious newcomer. Both stood straight, meeting her gaze with resolution. That was all she needed.

"Very well. From this moment onward, you, Semiramis of Assyria, are hereby made a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village. And…special ninja, let's say." Declared the Hokage, at last turning the full attention of her gaze toward the Servant. "One that will be under the supervision of Naruto, who himself will be under the supervision…"

"Yo, long time no see."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Exclaimed the orange and black-garbed blond. He was beginning to wonder when his sensei would step out from behind the wall and make himself known. Probably when the Hokage gave the signal. "Since you were outside, I'm assuming you heard everything?"

"Pretty much." He affirmed, jumping through the window earning an aside glare from the blonde Hokage. His focus was entirely on the pointy-eared woman who'd presented herself to them all. Another round of sizing up and analysis followed, even as the one-eyed ninja put on an air of ease and laxity. "Semiramis, right? Well, welcome to Team Seven."

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja." Answered back the Assyrian queen. As with the Hokage and her assistant, his appearance was exactly as it was in Naruto's memories. His aura was unmistakably that of a warrior's, even if he didn't try to come off as such. "Very well then, I shall follow your every order and command so long as they do not come into conflict with my stated goal of ensuring Naruto's safety."

"Devoted, aren't you?" Remarked the masked man with a slight upward tick of his lips. The statement was malicious, if anything, it had shades of curiosity more than anything. Semiramis spotted the way his eyes wandered over to Jiraiya.

 _He's wondering if I know Naruto's true identity. My, oh my, so many secrets that I fear I may get a tad too excited._ Her role as a monarch had become so ingrained in Semiramis that a part of her had come to long for some sort of secrecy or cover-up. It certainly made things exciting, but she also knew there times secrecy was needed. Her Master's true identity was an interesting example of such.

"I take it between this newcomer and Jiraiya, you've gotten a bit stronger, eh, Naruto?" Spoke up the blonde-haired Kage, turning her gaze upon Naruto with a smile.

"If I hadn't, then that would have been two and a half years wasted." He cockily replied. While he'd physically grown, all present could see that at heart, the hyperactive blond had remained the same. Still burning bright in his eyes was the fire of determination that they had all come to recognize, and admire. His confidence spilled over into his traveling companions; the sage smiled proudly at his young charge and the Servant turned her head to the side, a visible smirk on her lips.

Sakura herself smiled affectionately. _Yep, still the same Naruto we all know and love. It's good to have him back…surprises included._ She added mentally, directing her attention to the black-haired woman. She'd observed the reactions of the adults in the room when the little "info dump" came; needless to say, Sakura was quite shocked, but was doing her best to process it. What made it possible was the defensive look on Naruto's face and in his posture. It was all too familiar to her thus she knew where things would go. Oddly enough, that put her somewhat at ease and even made her happy, happier than she realized.

"So, who is it you want me to fight? Any chance you're willing to let me take a crack at your, Granny?"

A vein appeared on the Kage's forehead, accented by a _sweet_ smile which those who weren't fooled by it; behind the sweetness in that smile was murderous. Shizune and Semiramis both smiled seeing it, not for their own private amusement. "As much as I'd love the chance to send you flying through the forest or toppling into the dirt again, I have things I have to do. Being Hokage isn't all fun and games you know."

"Yep, she tries to sneak out almost every other hour for sake." Commented Shizune with an exhausted sigh that was cut short by a glare from her superior.

"Oh come on, it's Tsunade, she'd do that even if she wasn't Kage." Added the Toad Sannin, earning himself a murderous glare.

"Anyways, no, your opponent won't be me." Finally admitted the wearer of the Hokage hat.

"Then who is-"

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Again, Semiramis found herself combing through the presented memories to place names to faces, as well as personality traits for future reference. Through the door came a pair, a black-haired teenager with his hair done up in a shape that somewhat reminded her of a pineapple and a woman of equal stature with blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails. _Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan. Their clan's specialty involves the manipulation of their shadows for attack, defense, and support._ She immediately placed watching her Master step up to gleefully interact with the black-haired teen. _He and Naruto are…they are…they are close. He is a friend._ That was the conclusion she'd come to from the memories she'd seen, and from Naruto's own personal admission. She saw that friendship on full display as the vest-wearing ninja's eyes lit up ever so slightly as he spoke to him. He was happy to see him.

The woman was harder to place, for her and Naruto as well. Annoyance was the natural reaction as she quickly introduced, or rather, reintroduced herself as Temari.

A flood of previewed memories came washing back to her, memories centered primarily on a young redhead who also possessed a demon inside of him. This was his sister.

"A diplomatic envoy from the Village Hidden in the Sand?" She whispered to the seated Tsunade.

 _She must know of the Sound-Sand Invasion. Good, means she's up to speed for the most part._ Thought the blonde. "You could say that. Have you heard who the new Kazekage is?"

"I can take a guess, Naruto doesn't know." They had nothing to worry about as the subject of their discussion was completely engrossed in conversing with the two newcomers.

"Nope, kind of interested to see what his reaction will be." If they'd been traveling together, then surely the long-haired woman knew of the whisker-faced teen's desire to become Hokage, to sit behind the same chair she now sat behind.

"He'll be motivated." Semiramis was looking at his back with a visible smile on her lips; she carried not for who saw her.

"So then…Kakashi-sensei, you'll be my opponent, huh?" Finally deduced the Leaf's one and only Jinchūriki, looking tat the gray-haired jonin with an audacious smile. "Looks like I'll finally be getting my wish at a chance to go at you."

"Not by yourself, I'll be joining in too, ya' know." Came Sakura's equally confident voice, drawing the blond genin's attention.

"Well, you two are my students and we're all back together again." Laughed the masked shinobi. Behind the laugh, there was a ping of regret. _Or almost all of us._ He tried not to dwell on the thought, even though he knew it would inevitably pop up once Squad Seven reconvened. Perhaps this wasn't the full thing though, only part one of what could end up being a two-part event. Almost like a play if he were being honest. How many surprises would there be before the final curtain fell?

Gradually, his focus shifted to Semiramis, who was very aware of the state of things. She'd been formally integrated into the village and Team Seven, albeit the question was where did she go from there.

Semiramis turned to Kakashi, "With all due respect, I believe it best if you only fought Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi. Respectfully…fighting me along with them would perhaps prove too much, not to mention I can't promise I'll hold myself back and keep the damage to a minimum. As my attacks use poisons of all varieties, the collateral damage will get…extensive." Her gaze flickered across to Jiraiya, who let out a nervous shudder as it did. "I'm sure some of it was covered in the reports that were sent."

"Oh, I planned for that, which is exactly why I have another match set up just for you, Semiramis."

Now all eyes went back to the Fifth Hokage, whose attention was directed entirely upon Semiramis, who met her look with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh? A challenge just for me? Now that has me truly intrigued, Lady Tsunade." Remarked the Servant. Battle had never particularly been to her tastes, but her time on the road with two ninjas, one particularly impulsive, had changed that. "I do hope that the opponent you've picked out is of equal caliber to the Copy Ninja that my Master will be doing battle with. Not to mention I hope you've set aside some ground for us."

"No kidding. When you seriously start fighting, you start lobbing poison and acid all over the place." Groaned Naruto. Memories of his personal training returned, causing his battle-tested body to groan in slight pain. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd always thought about how such things would go over once they returned to the village. During their younger days, Sasuke's fire attacks left their mark on a few training fields, albeit that was the damage that could be healed over time; some of his fondest memories of their time as a team were of such. With his Servant on the other hand…

"No worries there, I've had the chance to analyze some of the poison she uses, I must say that I'm impressed." Clarified the blonde Hokage in a nonchalant tone. It easily caught the Servant's attention. She looked at the Hokage with a questioning glare, it was quietly redirected toward the male Sannin, who remained resolute as he became the target of the Assassin's cold stare. _For all we know, if things go south, this could mean the difference between lives saved and lost._ At heart, Tsunade highly doubted that this woman would willingly allow them to study her toxins so they could come up with antibodies and vaccines in the event of something…unsightly. That, and they were ninjas so such underhanded actions weren't entirely off-table.

Semiramis was actually impressed by that.

Internally, Jiraiya breathed out a sigh of relief. It seemed he'd escaped any potential ramifications from his actions. For now.

"Eh, before we get down to punching the snot out of each other, I guess I should probably give you this." Naruto said, reaching into his backpack. Apparently, he had returned with gifts.

"Hm? Brought me something back? How kind of…" The words died in the Copy Ninja's mouth as his one visible eye slowly widened when he spied the object that his student was giving him. Suddenly, his legs lost strength, causing him to wobble. Kakashi felt like he was going to faint, and he hadn't even physically taken hold of the precious treasure! He slowly reached for it as if he were being granted ownership of the sun. "This is…this is…!" Finally, his battle-worn fingers took hold of the green-covered book. "Naruto, is this-"

"Yeah, yeah, it is." He cut off, sounding somewhat detached but none the less happy in his sensei's reaction. "The first new issue of the Icha Icha series in three years. Pretty boring if you ask me, but I know how much you like this stuff so here ya' go."

The reactions of the Jinchūriki's two companions couldn't have been any more different. Jiraiya stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away, annoyance clear on his face. All this time and he'd failed to educate his pupil on what true and worthwhile literature was! The book he was handing out hadn't even been officially released yet, not to mention he'd signed it himself! It was times like this he wished that his godson took more after his father, who knew how to show a bit more appreciation for his work. In stark contrast, Semiramis watched the display with amusement, contrary to the groans and looks of displeasure on the faces of the other females. She was glad that Naruto hadn't taken an interest in the smut that his teacher chose to spend his time putting to paper. How long that disinterest would last was something she worried about though.

"All this fuss over porn." Grumbled Temari, watching the legendary ninja go completely starry-eyed for the book. "Unbelievable."

"Considering that the series is a constant best-seller, it must be of some worth." Offered Shikamaru with a slight upward tick of his lips. He wasn't going to reveal he'd caught his father, and even his mother, reading an entry in a series a time or two. Perhaps with the return of his troublemaking friend, he could snag a copy for himself for a read when he wasn't catnapping.

Tsunade coughed, catching the attention of all those in the room, or almost all of them. Her face quickly became cross as she absorbed the almost enchanted look on the Copy Ninja's face. _To think this is one of the village's best ninja and the most likely candidate to replace me in case something happens! Dammit, what I wouldn't give for a drink!_ Even worse, after this little meeting wrapped up, she'd have to go back to work. "Kakashi!" She snapped, finally snapping the one-eyed ninja out of his mystified stupor and he managed to hide his sheepishness with the return of his lax jonin professionalism. Seeing she finally had everyone's attention, Tsunade decided it was high time she brought things to an end. Everyone had things they had to do, and something told her Naruto still wanted to show Semiramis around the village. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, but she had faith in her godson, and she had to show some goodwill towards the mysterious woman. "Sakura, this is be your chance to show how strong you've become, to myself and other parties."

The implication as clear as day. Briefly, the Assassin flickered her gaze to the pink-haired medical ninja, then to her own charge.

"I'll keep the commentary to myself until the battle is over."

"Liar, I'll be hearing you in my head." Naruto smirked.

"Then just fight hard so I'll have nothing negative to say about you." She retorted with a haughty smirk.

"Are they always like _this_? I'm surprised that Naruto's not…blowing up like he usually does?" Questioned Sakura in a whisper to the Toad Sannin.

He grinned. "Trust me, he may not look it, but Naruto's done some growing up of the emotional kind. Semiramis has managed to actually hammer in some discipline and restraint into him. Albeit some."

"Ahem, we don't really have to have this out right now." Spoke up Kakashi. "Naruto, you just got back, and you brought a friend with you who's going to be standing in the village and from what I can gather, living with you. Take some time to keep on showing her around the village, drop by your old apartment. In fact, you may want to start making some arrangements for another bed. It's not like you can take sleeping on the couch forever."

Normally, this was the part when most thought Naruto would ask why _he_ should be the one sleeping on the couch. He surprised them.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Luckily, Semiramis told me she'd take care of it. She has this really cool ability called Territory Creation! It lets her set up shop anywhere she wants!" Explained the spiky-haired teen with a beaming smile…one that wasn't exactly shared by those around him as they all, save for Jiraiya, looked at him then to Semiramis with wide eyes.

"While I am an Assassin, I also possess the attributes of a Caster, a sorcerer if you will."

"So that means you're going to turn Naruto's place into your sorcerous lair?" Drily remarked Shikamaru. "What a drag, guess this means that you'll be spending half your time crashing at our place."

"Hey, it's not so bad. Well, once you get past all the weird smells Semiramis creates when she's cooking up her… poisons. Anyways, you're right, Kakashi-sensei, I should finish showing Semiramis around the rest of the village so she'll know her way around!"

"Great! Meet me at the old training field in an hour!" Came his overly upbeat reply before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Kakashi, wait! You still have a…" The black-haired medical ninja's head fell as she put the dots together.

"Should have seen that coming." Sighed her fellow apprentice.

"I know I'm going to hate saying this, but will an hour be enough time for him to…" Trailed off Tsunade, turning to her old teammate with a tiring, quirk brow.

Jiraiya felt his eyebrow twitch. "What's with that look? Is it really my fault he knows good literature when he sees it?"

"Yes, good literature, whatever helps your frail ego along." Remarked Semiramis.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." He shot back.

"Aaand I think that's my cue, come on guys, you're going to help me show Semiramis around the village!" Boomed the orange and black-garbed ninja with a huge grin, grabbing the Assassin by the arm and dragging her along. She offered no resistance, only a slight, _very_ slight smile as she did so. Sakura looked at Shikamaru and Temari with encouraging smiles before they followed after them, leaving the two Sannin and senior jonin to their own devices.

As soon as the door sealed shut, a mixture of tension and relief swirled about in the room.

"She's quite a character, I'll say that." Breathed out Shizune. "Honestly, I don't know rather to…well, on one hand, I feel a sense of unease, especially with her being around Naruto. But from what you've said, Lord Jiraiya, she's mellowed out by interacting with him."

"The kid tends to do that, it's arguably the greatest strength that he has, more so than his wit, fighting ability, or growth ability." Stated the male Sannin, crossing his arms. All things considered, things had actually gone a tad better than he'd expected. Still, he didn't consider them out of the woods yet, or rather, he didn't consider all of the tension to be completely aired out. A good deal of it still remained. It had taken nearly a full year for Jiraiya himself to personally come to place a large amount of faith in the otherworldly woman known as Semiramis. She carried herself with the arrogance and intelligence of a queen as she proclaimed herself to have been when she was alive. That came with its assorted blessings and curses. "One thing I'll definitely say, she talks a big game and can back it up, especially since unlike Naruto, she's perfectly willing to be ruthless."

"Ruthless in her goals…or ruthless in protecting Naruto?" Pressed the gambler with sharp eyes.

Jiraiya wasn't at all taken back by how his old friend separated the two instead of seeing them as one in the same. "Both, she has her own agenda, believe me…but she does care for Naruto. As his Servant, she will fight to defend him."

"Have you seen such commitment with your own eyes?" Tsunade further argued.

"I have." Answered back the Toad Sage with his serious-mannered form suddenly carrying an aura of a certain wise old man who was his and Tsunade's sensei, there's uncharacteristic calmness if not more with certain wisdom in his eyes as he's still staring intently at the closed door where his student and the poisonous woman had exited.

Hearing that, Shizune sweated a bit while she felt her ears burn as she attempted to muster up the courage to say what her mind had come to. "So…basically…she's a…she's a…she's a tsundere?" She almost whispered.

"…"

"…"

Comically, both the mysterious air caused by Jiraiya in the atmosphere and his sudden wisdom-mode had broke when the two Sannin looked to one another, then to the assistant with deep sighs escaping their lips. "Like father, like son." They said in a joint tone, their minds thinking back to one person in particular. Shizune did so as well, recalling…fond and otherwise funny memories of her fellow Sannin apprentice.

"You both are going on like them getting together is going to be a sure thing." Noted Shizune.

"If not a romantic venture, she's certainly going to be an important presence in Naruto's life. Scratch that, from what I understand, she already is. It's just…" The Fifth Hokage caressed her brow, feeling the makings of a headache coming on, exactly what she needed at the moment. Even worse, she'd have to work through it instead of attempting to drink the problem away. "Naruto really has a knack for attracting problematic people, doesn't he?"

A smirk adorned on the Sage's face. "It's part of his charm. It certainly worked for you, didn't it?"

Stretching across the Hokage's face was a smile that one could have likened to a candle's flame. The Toad Sage had spoken the truth. Naruto was in many ways a magnet for the bizarre, the odd, and most importantly - the troubled. It was rather fitting as he himself had led a very troubled and tragedy-laced life, yet his optimism shined like the sun overhead outside. Personally, those like Tsunade called it a miracle, one that continued to touch the lives of everyone he interacted with, though sometimes not always in the way that was desirable. As far as she was concerned, the jury was still out on this Assassin, this Semiramis.

Gradually, the smile fell as her gaze found her old teammate's. There were a few things that had to be discussed before they could move on. Moreover, there were a few things that she had to know if Semiramis had been made aware of. "How much does she know of…Sasuke?"

A heavy sigh slipped from the old ninja's lips. "Enough, Naruto himself told her…she's promised to let him handle it, saying it's 'his duty' as his friend and teammate."

"…And you take her word for it?"

"There's not a lot else I can, you know how he gets whenever he gets involved." There was a pregnant pause as the three adults took the time to sit upon their current situation, and how it could evolve. They lived in a world where the things could change at the drop of a kunai, which had the power to shape countries depending on where it was thrown and who threw it. Now they had poison to deal with. "She…Semiramis just promised me that when that time comes, she'll let Naruto deal with it. I believe her because she's actually been tutoring him if you can call it that. To be frank…she comes off more like his older sister than anything. Or rather, another older sister who's more strict." He added with a chuckle, shifting his gaze to Shizune.

Her reaction was as amusing as one would have expected when she went defensive. "For the record, I can be stern, I just don't like having to be. Usually that falls to Lady Tsunade."

"But you should do it more." Cracked the blonde.

"Just so work can be taken off from you." Sniped the white-haired sage.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me or can I get back to working?"

"Um, just out of curiosity, what story is Naruto going to tell the others? In particularly Hinata?"

It was moments like this that the role of an assistant became clear - pointing things out which their superiors usually missed. Another joint gaze was shared between the two Sannin. Though Naruto's reputation had improved, a considerable portion of the village still saw him as a pariah. Put him together with someone as eye-catching as Semiramis and there was bound to be trouble, and questions, and rumors. It wasn't for Naruto they worried about, but for Semiramis. Jiraiya, in particular, knew of what the woman could do when it came to addressing a problem; more accurately, "taking care of it". All the thoughts and calculations he'd made upon returning home slammed back into him like a morning gale.

He, of course, looked at his long-time teammate for an answer. Moments like this was one of the many reasons why he turned down the position of Hokage when it had been offered to him. That, and it cut too much into his leisure time; better Tsunade's than his.

"Lucky for us, or rather Naruto, she and the rest of her team are out on a mission. In fact, several teams are. It's only in the last two weeks that the village has gotten back to some sort of sense of normalcy after Orochimaru's little stunt. Since then, thankfully, we haven't had to deal with anything too hectic." Spoke the blonde. Her stony gaze locked on Jiraiya, who caught it and stood tall and rigid as an ancient tree. "Tell me right now if that's going to change, Jiraiya."

His grim expression was all the answer she and Shizune needed, yet he spoke anyway. "Let's just…call it a hunch. A bad feeling. Anyways, I've got some things to tell you about how the trip went, and what information I picked up."

It seemed Tsunade would get her drinking in, and of course, it would be over work.

* * *

"So…Gaara became Kazekage, huh?"

Kage, the position of leadership of ninja villages. Semiramis had studied up on the title and had learned it did not come easy, as no position of leadership should have. What surprised her though was how relatively…clean the records of succession were in most cases. Albeit she'd worked with limited resources as the Hidden Villages were quite secretive in their respective histories and such. That, and as she'd learned, the Five Great Nations and their assorted villages had only been around for just over one-hundred years. Every village had at least three past Kage, the Hidden Stone Village being the exception as she'd learned from Han that the Third TsuchiKage, Ōnoki, clung onto the reins instead of passing the hat onto a fourth successor. He was the oldest of the current five Kage beating out even Tsunade, who certainly didn't look the part.

And now, she'd just learned the Kazekage, the Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Beast, and a close friend of her Master, had taken up the position making himself the youngest.

He was no older than Naruto, with a past just as dark given the malicious power he carried inside of him.

The conversation had of course turned to what Temari was doing in the Leaf, leading to discussions of the Chunin Exam. Semiramis had seen through her Master's memories; she had to admit, it was quite an interesting chapter in the lives of not just Naruto, but those around him, friends and rivals alike. Especially this Sasuke character. It was doubtlessly their first true taste of outside interaction, of competing against one another as soldiers of their countries sworn to fight and die for their lands and their ideals.

And funnily enough, from what she gathered, Naruto ultimately came out the victor of the exam's final round. Unfortunately, much had happened thus rendering the victory somewhat null and void. As Shikamaru and Temari explained this latest attempt, her eyes drifted over to her Master, watching for his reaction. First, of course, there was shock, its stride being reached upon learning that his one-time rival-turned close friend had achieved his dream of being Kage before Naruto. Semiramis kept it hidden, but she shared Naruto's feelings of sadness, if only for a brief instant.

Then, like the passing clouds overhead, the sun shined again. "That's great." Came the genin's voice, dripping not with envy, but genuine happiness. "I'm not about to be outdone by him." His hand rose, fingers pointing to the Stone Faces in the distance sporting five heads instead of four as they had when he'd departed and what Semiramis had seen in memories. "I'm still going to be Hokage one day; just you wait, Gaara!"

Such declarations which usually the sort that Semiramis laughed at, especially coming from hotheads. She had heard him make the boast several times, and gradually…she'd come to believe them to be possible. Nay, they are possible, especially as he now has her by his side, and the plucky young blond has succeeded in catching her interest. Not many can boast of that.

She stepped over and placed a hand over his thus catching his attention. "It seems the next step to making that claim a reality will be overcoming your old teacher. I trust you won't hold back, Naruto."

"Nope, you should know that by now."

"Geez, all this time I was thinking it'd be Sakura or Lady Tsunade who'd do the whipping you in, instead it's this stranger from no knows where." Remarked the heir to the Nara Clan, watching the display.

"Seriously, what is it with you? You're going on like I've lost all my dignity!" Snapped the blond.

"You're a man who interacts with women, and there is a chance you will marry. Such a fate is inevitable for every man interested in a woman. Whoever you marry, she will undoubtedly have to rein you in. I personally see it as my duty being your Servant to save whoever that woman is the struggle."

"Good luck with that, this one's about as hyperactive as they come, not that that's always a bad thing."

"Temari, I'm pretty sure that's the first time you've stuck up for me." Stated the genin, giving the female blonde a thankful look.

"Well, consider it the first step in me repaying a debt. You did help give me back my little brother, and I never really got to thank you or…well, any of you, properly for it." Explained the Sand Village native, looking at both the genin and the pink-haired chunin. "Since we've got a little bit of time, anyone feel like getting something to eat?"

"Yes!" Answered both young members of Squad Seven, a little too close in unison and too enthusiastically.

It drew Semiramis' attention, albeit she knew better than to reveal any more than she had to. "I take it there's a bit of a story behind this?"

The two looked at her with faces that resembled ghouls more than humans. "You have no idea…that…lying bastard…" Spoke the two in unison.

Recovering first was the pink-haired medical ninja. "A quick bite to eat won't hurt, and I think I know a place." In a flash, she wagged her finger at Naruto, whose eyes went wide seeing the stern look in his old teammate's eyes. "No ramen, since this is going to be Semiramis' first time eating in the village, we have to make it special. Got it?"

"But I promised her!" He pleaded.

"You can take me to this Ichiraku for dinner then. You did say it'd be your treat when we got back." Proclaimed the Servant off-handedly. Truthfully, she was curious as to what this Ichiraku Ramen tasted like after hearing her Master prattle on about it so much.

Her words hit like a bomb in regards to the other three ninja. Their eyes widened and swerved from her to Naruto then back to her then to the blond genin. _Wait a minute!?_ They all thought unison while the genin shaped up.

"That could work. Especially since we'll also be celebrating our big win against Kakashi-sensei. In fact, that's actually better!" He proclaimed with a hearty smile.

 _Naruto has a_ _ **date**_ _!? With an older but undoubtedly beautiful woman way out of his league like_ _ **her**_ _!? And all of the food delicacies from the menu for dates, their dinner to eat is going to be_ _ **RAMEN**_ _!?_ Pondered the three wide-eyed ninja with immense shock as they were watching the Master and Servant converse with one another like everything in life was normal. As if the three shocked ninjas were watching two contrasting animals of predation - subjects of an educating wildlife podcast - defying the laws of the food chain and their education about animals hunting other animals; witnessing an ignorant and energetic prey and its natural and deadly predator deciding to share and eat human junk food as their meal _**together peacefully**_. The longer they stared at the scene the less sense it made!

Needless to say, over the next hour, the "Demon Brat" got his usual assortment of looks and glares, albeit greatly toned down. Several backed off immediately as they felt an unmistakable wave of sheer _dread_ wash over them the moment they looked at the blond with anything resembling scorn in their eyes. It was surreal, horrific; an invisible serpent walked with the now-teenage prankster like some sort of evil spirit. Or guardian spirit.

It was, without a doubt, the beginning of a trend that would continue into the coming weeks until those who looked at the genin with spite simply gave up. Others would find they had no reason to continue to glare at the orphaned ninja. The name "Naruto Uzumaki" had begun to spread, and for quite a number of reasons. Those reasons would only increase, and become more outlandish as time went on. Along with it would spread another name, one that would be spoken of with a mixture of awe, fear, envy, and eventually hatred.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Spoke the teenage blond, taking the first steps inside of the place that had been his home, his sanctuary, for the first fourteen years of his life.

He kindly parted to the side, allowing Semiramis to step into the apartment that had been kept up in his two-and-a-half-year absence. No longer clouded by the haze of memory, the demigoddess was able to scoop out the place for the first time with her own eyes. Admittedly, it was nothing special, especially nothing in comparison to the lavish living she had been blessed with or the grand displays shared by other monarchs and royalty. Instead, it reminded her of her father's hut when growing up; that made it perfectly acceptable and even appealing in Semiramis' eyes.

Konohamaru and his teammates had kept their word in ensuring that the place was kept clean and tidy for the eventual return of its sole occupant. Or former sole occupant. Taking several more steps inside, Semiramis noted how it was enough for a single person to live in for a time. A bed directly in front of the door while to the right sat a moderately sized kitchen with a square-shaped table and four chairs. She took some quiet relief in knowing that at one point, more than one of the chairs had been occupied. That would be the case in the future. To the front of the kitchen, practically sharing space with the "bedroom" sat a somewhat faded couch and coffee table that sat before a TV and corresponding stand. Upfront lay a patio that Naruto quickly rushed over to examine.

At first glance, one wouldn't assume he was the top of person that had gardening as a hobby, but he did. It was one of the ways he and his Servant had been able to connect with one another. Quietly, she joined him, her footsteps echoing through the once empty room.

"Seems like you left your plants in good hands." She noted, observing the vibrant colors upon which the flowers and leaves they grew with.

"I left good people in charge of them. You already met Konohamaru, though to be honest, I think Hinata might have helped him out. She's great when it comes to taking care of plants, she's almost as good as Ino! I'm wondering where she is so I can introduce you to her and Kiba and Akamaru and Shino."

"Hm, I'm sure I'll come face to face with them in time." Quietly comforted the Assyrian woman. Together, they looked out over the horizon. Overall, the apartment was modest; for one with a bloodline like Naruto, it was less than what he deserved, but it was something he could be happy with. She imagined that must have been the Third Hokage's intention. While he couldn't' do all that he wanted, he still must have found ways to make Naruto's life a tad enjoyable. Still, she felt a ping of sadness as she looked out over the neighboring block, she wondered how many times did Naruto stare out at the same scenery contemplating his existence and why it was so harsh. "Naruto," She began, drawing his attention. "Get going so you can make it to the practice match. I'll be there-"

"Watching from the shadows." He smirked.

A rare laugh slipped from the Assassin's lips. "And I shall give my score when the battle's reached its conclusion. I'll set up shop here."

"I'm not going to win then come back to find my apartment's become sort of weird castle or something from an RPG, am I?"

She reached up and lightly flicked him on the side of the head. It hurt as much as a breeze of evening wind, causing them both to laugh.

"Alright! Just don't go too overboard! I really don't want to make something that'll have everyone staring as they're walking by!" Cautioned the Uzumaki, leaping from the railing through the air. In what had been a quick decision, he'd entrusted his home which he'd just returned to and all of its household items to her. Her, a woman whose most famous feat was murdering her husband.

At the very least, it could be said she wasn't going to be cooking him dinner, and that Naruto had built up resistance to her poisons.

As she watched him vanish into the distance, an uncomfortable feeling began to spread through Semiramis; it bloomed in full force as she turned about to face, ironically, the kitchen.

Images of a blue and green-colored cookbook flashed in her mind, along with a price tag that would have normally had her arm moving if her mind hadn't caught up to her body. That brought it all to a screeching halt. Semiramis shook her head, clearing her mind of all distractions as she focused on the task at hand. At best, she had perhaps an hour or two; her goal was to be done by sunset which wouldn't be for another three hours at best. That should be enough time.

The slow-growing flower of discomfort was quickly burned away, allowing for the birth of something new, something…foreign. Breathing in through her nose, Semiramis flexed her fingers, her hands glowing with mystical purple light while her eyes crackled with amusement. If this place was to be her residence of living then so be it, she'd accepted that. What _Naruto_ had agreed to was that his ordinary apartment space simply wouldn't do for a Caster, much less a queen.

That was about to change in the most radical way possible.

* * *

 _This time for sure!_ Proclaimed the blond genin, setting his azure-colored eyes on the twin silver bells that hung from his teacher's fingertips. In the back of his head, he had a feeling his and Sakura's "trial match" against their old teacher would be repentance of their original test, the one that truly determined if they were ready to become ninjas. As Kakashi himself had pointed out, all was the same except one person was missing…and it had fittingly sent the blond and the pinkette sulking to the ground, dark clouds hanging over the two of them while he looked on with visible shock and sympathy. That was just one of the many things that would be different this time around.

A lot would be different, he and Sakura agreed on that as they shared a glance between one another while their teacher pushed up his headband, revealing his lone Sharingan. To this day, Naruto wondered where his teacher got it, he and his teammates, especially Sasuke. None of them had ever asked; they'd certainly questioned what lay beneath his mask, even making several admittedly zany attempts to see, but never his eye.

What they did know was that he only brought it out when he was serious. The last time Naruto had been the target of such seriousness had been years back little after Tsunade had become Hokage and announced a village-wide fighting tournament. He and Sasuke had attempted to take down their sensei, separately of course as they were still young and hot-headed, doubly so given the mood. This time he was by the side of their team's one and only healer, it'd be interesting to see what she could do.

"You both know the rules of this, don't you? Anything goes meaning come at me like you intend to kill me…that's certainly what I'm going to be doing to the two of you." Though his voice was level, there was no denying the tinge of excitement in his voice. This was the aspect of being a ninja that baffled civilians and none-ninja alike. Arguably only samurai could understand, or really, just anyone whose profession involved putting their lives on the line in a kill or be killed struggle. Such traits were passed down as teachers taught students, who'd go on to do the same when their turn to teach came.

"Alright then…let's go!" His fingers flexed, then tightened around the blades that had become just as much a part of his arms as his fingers were. There was sudden heat in the air, one felt by both his teammate and his teacher. They took notice of it, and were rightfully shocked by what came next.

Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened seeing the cross-shaped blast of air coming straight at him. He dropped to the ground, feeling the weaponized gale pass over him. If he'd been hit, he'd be lying amongst the trees, likely with a fractured rib or two…and a few lacerations to the chest. The shock lingered in him, and grew as several more blasts of pressurized air came straight at him, forcing him to leap to the side like a frog. It was just what his blond student had been hoping for. From his left, he saw it coming, an orange blur that would no doubt hurt if it made contact.

 _ **CLANG!**_

There was a sound of chains rattling followed by the faintest hint of footsteps pounding against the ground. Reacting quickly, Kakashi ran thin layers of chakra through his drawn kunai and parried just in time.

 _ **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLINK!**_

He bored beneath the earth, it was the only way to escape what was coming next, which was a ferocious x-shaped slash that would have left a bloody gash in his chest. From within the confines of the ground, he preferred a serious of hand signs that would end in the earth upon which Naruto and Sakura stood crumbling away into a sinkhole.

Such a thing never came to pass as the former slammed one of his blades down into the earth, sending forth a wave of ethereal energy that dug into Kakashi's sinkhole like a hoard of invisible bees. The pain was great, but he pushed through it, almost quite literally sending a mound of dirt and rock shooting upward. He heard Naruto and Sakura fall back. An idea came to him; hand signs were quickly formed and chakra was poured into the massive earthen flow shaping it into something else, something that would have scared the crap out of his little genin students years ago.

"I always thought he could do that, but I didn't think we'd be on the receiving end of it!" Barked Sakura, readying herself as the giant swirling storm of rock and rubble shaped itself into a massive earthen dragon with sharpening stalagmites for teeth and bright yellow eyes. A mighty roar was let out as the beast's shadow fell over the two teenagers. Though she felt an impulse to attack, something, or someone, held her back.

"Go for him when he comes up, I've got this." Spoke her blond friend with his usual confidence and smile on his face. For the first time, Sakura was able to take notice of the change that had taken place along his arms. Lettering, mystical orange lettering ran up the length of his arms, disappearing into his sleeves. Around his wrists were dark-gray-colored bands upon which there was more lettering, kanji. At the top were an orange swirl, a familiar symbol. At the bottom lay a chain that connected to the two blades that her teammate held in both hands.

He definitely didn't have them back when he left the village.

Sakura took a brief whiff of the weapons, the hairs across her body stood up as she recognized the smell all too well, even if she didn't know the precise ingredients used to create it.

"Kakashi-sensei, you wanted to see what we can do? Well, here it is!" Shouted the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki with confidence, launching his newly improved Kitsune-ken forward. The weapons howled with fiery-orange light as they traveled through the air to meet the oncoming rock dragon, colliding with it and thus stopping the beast in its tracks. Immediately, orange liquid surged through the construct, racing down its stony neck into the ground from which it had come. A surprised roar of shock erupted from its crumbling lungs before it and the "birthplace" exploded in a shower of dirt and steam. "Sakura, now!"

Shaking off her stupor, the pinkette spied the surroundings for a blur. Upon finding it, she kicked off the ground, her feet leaving deep imprints in the soil.

Kakashi looked through the shower to find his female student before him, fist pulled back and her face serious as it was supposed to be in the heat of battle. Through his mask, through his stoicism, Kakashi Hatake smiled in pride. _You guys…seems like you've both grown if only just a little, that means I don't have to hold back as much as I thought I would have!_

Then all of his thoughts and feelings completely fell off their rails as all hell broke loose at the very moment his student kunoichi, instead of her fist aiming at him, suddenly and purposely took aim at the ground resulting-!

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **To be continued…in 2020...**_

* * *

 **Maybe it's a bit cliché of me to end the last chapter of 2019 on a cliffhanger, but I figure it's best as the next chapter will be the conclusion of the "Dove Amongst Leaves" trilogy and set the stage for the next major story arc. Yes, it's exactly what you're expecting it to be, but they'll be some fun before them. Namely, Naruto bearing some "upgrades" and Sakura giving their sensei a run for his money, commentary from the spectators and Semiramis finally getting to stop by our favorite ramen stand! Oh, and when it's all over, a nice good rest in a…very improved and bed in a very new and improved apartment space. Curiously, what do you all think Semiramis will have done to modify Naruto's home? Are you expecting some sort of giant magnificent tower that stretches into the sky and overshadows everything else like as Shikamaru said some sort of sorcerous lair? Something modest? For that matter how will the fight with Kakashi go and who's going to be Semiramis' opponent? You all will have to wait until next year to find out.**

 **In the meantime, Happy Holidays everyone, and see you all again in 2020 will the story continues!**


	25. Chapter 22-A Dove Amongst Leaves Pt3

**As promised, here's the first chapter of 2020, and we're kicking things off with a bang!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Poison Dove & Maelstrom Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 22 - A Dove Amongst the Leaves Pt.3**_

* * *

It'd taken some time for Kakashi Hatake to grace his students with his iconic Sharingan Eye during training battles. To be entirely frank, he never thought that he would as they were far from a capable team when he first met them. Just his low-grade bag of tricks had been enough to confuse and confound them to the point that it was almost too easy.

But it was the smallest things that usually heralded the biggest surprises, and the most pleasant ones. Bit by bit, they'd grown forcing him to up his game, arguably reaching its zenith during the village-wide battle royale barely three months after Tsunade had been formally inaugurated as the Fifth Hokage. Naruto and Sasuke had certainly given it in their all, forcing him to reveal his red and black-colored eye to face them on semi-equal footing.

And now, he was facing Naruto and Sakura…and they'd forced him to bring his A-game in the first ten seconds of the battle.

 _Yep! Lady Tsunade has definitely been working with her!_ Thought the masked jonin with a weak chuckle as his heart raced in alarm and slight fear. Such were the feelings of a teacher, pride was to be expected, but so too was a bit of horror when one realized how terrifyingly powerful their students had become. Especially when that power was directed toward _them_ in something like a sparring match! With a shudder, Kakashi realized what he'd just seen wasn't going to be a one-time thing, it was going to be _continuous_. _If Sakura found the titanic strength, then Naruto, I wonder where that-!_

The Copy Ninja's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as he sensed a presence behind him, along with a great sense of danger. His response was reflex, pure ingrained fighting reflex. The kunai he drew out immediately crackled with whitish-blue lightning, which was the only way it was able to stand up to the sheer force of the attack that Naruto threw at him. Even then, Kakashi felt his body being propelled downward, his right arm ringing from the aftershock of the parry that had lasted for no longer than four seconds. Those four seconds could have been the end of the sparring match if Kakashi hadn't acted fast.

What that led him to was without a doubt going to be a long struggle that would force him to get serious. Which was just what he wanted from his students.

As he slid across the ground, he spotted Sakura already moving into her next attack. It was rather straight forward, but demonstrated that she'd grown from the "frail flower" that she was years ago. Lifting a boulder-sized mound of rock, she grinned at him, then hurled it his way as if it were a softball. Kakashi nervously chuckled at the extremely blunt manner of attacking; there was no way that was all and he knew it, even as he jumped to the right to dodge the oncoming projectile. He was proven right as an orange-tinted blade impaled itself in the ground beside him. Some strange liquid sipped into the earth, causing it to turn a horrid shade of red, sparks of electricity rising from the poisoned earth; in a flash, they began to leap at him as the contamination grew. Kakashi slid to a stop and prepared to move, but his attention was directed upward as the second blade came at him hot and fast.

It wasn't fast enough that Kakashi couldn't avoid it, something that Naruto had somewhat been expecting. He grinned at his teacher as he stepped back, avoiding the magically-crafted weapon by just a few centimeters. Naturally, he had a follow-up waiting, which was the left blade that had impaled and rotted away the ground. Ripping it out, he made a vertical slash that the Copy Ninja also dodged, but again, by a hair. Their dance continued, one attacking and the dodging evading by a narrow margin.

 _You've also been fast, but no, Naruto, you've gotten so much faster! And you're coming at me with something besides your bare fists as well!_ Thought the gray-haired ninja in amazement as he _genuinely_ found himself on the defensive, something he hadn't been expecting to happen this early in the training session. But he was also happy for it as well. _It's clear you're not aiming for the bell, you're just trying to show me what it is that you've learned, Naruto._ Thought the war veteran as he found himself being pushed back towards the tree line as a result of Naruto's nonstop attacks. While they were indeed furious, that they were so much so that Kakashi had to struggle to find an opening in his attacks, and those he did find he realized were feints. His blonde-haired knucklehead of a student was _baiting_ him.

Until he wasn't.

Naruto smirked, then vanished in a blur of speed, in his place came a charging Sakura, fist drawn back and ready to drive it directly into Kakashi's face. By sheer reflex, he ducked, rearing his own fist backward in prepared for a punch of his own, only to stop when he felt danger coming his way. Spinning on his heel, he was momentarily surprised to find that Sakura was grinning as two orange-colored mass of pressurized wind came speeding her way. Only at the last second did he realize why that was.

 _Boom!_

Kakashi had just enough time to throw up his arms in defense. It was the best he could do in the face of the deafening explosion of wind that flowed; the ordinarily explosive blast of the shadow clone disguise as Sakura had been magnified by Naruto's two projectile attacks, a smart tactic that was right up the whisker-faced blonde's alley. The jonin felt his feet leave the ground and his body go numb, and not just from the pain. In a second, he realized that the air he was sniffing was mixed with something, something _poisonous_. The Copy Ninja cursed, but he also praised his blonde-haired student; Naruto had learned some new tricks over the course of his journey.

As he skidded to a stop lying flat on his backside, he was giving a bird's eye view of Sakura descending towards him. There was an all too wide smile on her face as she came closer and closer toward. Clearly, she was looking forward to giving him some wounds to be healed overnight; Kakashi imagined Naruto was as well. He supposed he was lucky that Sasuke wasn't with them. Otherwise, he'd be with them and he'd have who knows what needed to be healed overnight.

If he didn't act fast, he was going to be in quite a bit of pain. It'd be so incredibly easy to take the bells hanging from his waistline. Shutting his eyes, Kakashi focused his chakra throughout his body, using it a desperate attempt to fight off the paralysis agent that had rendered him defenseless.

Sakura's descent came closer and closer to reaching its end. He was running out of time!

 _Boom!_

⊲ **ᕳ** **ᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳ** **ᕲ**

Naruto watched from the distance with a crooked smile. _Semi-chan is venom incarnate…and Sakura's brute strength. Between the two of them…I'm screwed._ Pieces of shrapnel flew outward as the ground cracked beneath the pressure of his teammate's fist, a force like a boulder crashing down. He shuddered to think what it felt like to be on the receiving end of such an attack. Something in his gut told him that a day may come when that was the position he was. An irritating voice in the back of his head told him that such a day wasn't too far off given his luck with women. Pushing the thoughts to the side, Naruto stepped forward, minding the cracks and fissures that had come about as a result of Sakura's punches. "He got away?"

"Got to give him credit for that though." The pinkette said, throwing her gloved hand to the side, flicking away the dust. "Naruto, that jutsu…that was a wind-style jutsu, a wind clone." She said in noticeable amazement.

Naturally, Naruto soaked it up. "Yep! Fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning, the five basic chakra natures! Turns out, mine is wind! Imagine that!?" Boasted the teenager before looking to the crater where their teacher had once lay, courtesy of his paralysis spell. He'd been hoping that it'd be enough to keep Kakashi paralyzed, but he'd fought through it and managed to not only dodge Sakura's attack, but make what amounted to a clean getaway as well. Still, it showed that he was worthy of his country-spanning reputation. "If I had some blood, then I could track him."

"Blood? How?" Sakura questioned.

Grinning, Naruto held up the two single-edged blades that he'd used in his first attacks. Sakura had to admit, she'd been curious as to what they were and where her teammate had learned how to wield them. While shuriken and kunai were one thing, she'd never particularly known Naruto to be a weapons-user. In fact, of all of her friends, he was one of the _last ones_ she ever expected to pick up a weapon and incorporate it into his fighting style. Apparently, it was one of the many things that had apparently changed over the years-long training trip that he'd undergone. If she had to guess, it was also one of the changes brought about by his contact with that black-haired woman from another world, Semiramis.

Immediately, she placed her to be the designer of the falchion-like weapons that her teammate held in his hands. Weapons that glowed with a visible orange aura like weapons being possessed. A stray thought in Sakura's head led her to believe the weapons _were_ possessed; the unsettling feeling that Semiramis gave off was certainly something she took into account as she eyed the details of the twin blades. Without a doubt, they resembled a beast's fangs crossed with swords, or rather, fangs shaped into swords.

The blades were likely no longer than three feet each, but three feet of razor-sharp steel that glowed with red markings at the base of the blade and ran half-way up. Each one had a slight curve, making them ideal for slashing, which Sakura had witnessed with her own two eyes; without a doubt, a direct hit would have surely had their sensei holding his shoulders or chest in pain. Somewhat eye-catching was the guard, which was a gold-colored bar that curved upward on one end and downward on the other, a style that Sakura couldn't recall any sword she'd ever seen having. What drew her attention the most though, was the-

"We have to move, now!" Called the whisker-faced teenager, catching the pink-haired girl's attention. Alert, she looked to their six o'clock and cursed.

Rather than coming above ground, it was the ground itself, now being used against them rather than aiding them. Spires of rock darted up and chunks of earth sharpened themselves and pointed upward in and advancing wave that would no doubt cripple them if they didn't get out of the way. Sakura quietly weighed their options - counterattack with a move of her own or attempt to get out of the way. Between the two, the latter would prove more difficult as this was without a doubt the kind of wide-spanning attacking that would force them to sprint if they went with evasion.

"For the record, this is just to avoid the attack, not for anything worried!" Came the blonde's voice again. Sakura had little time to question him before he grabbed her by the waist and brought her in close. "Wind Style-Soaring Step!" He finally finished the hand sign, completing the jutsu. Around his feet the wind coiled and condensed, then erupted into an upward geyser of force that propelled the two teenagers skyward. One of them yelped in surprise, the other took quiet glee in her response. While he was trying to focus on the battle, he had to admit, a part of him was still enjoying this just a tad bit. Plus, Sakura was far too stunned to take stock of how close together they were. His glee was short-lived as he heard the oncoming attacks, a reminder that he and his teammate were still in the middle of a battle. In a heartbeat, he calculated the trajectory of the fireballs coming at them then looked to Sakura. "I'm going to swing you right at him!"

His voice brought the medical ninja out of her shock and back to reality. She looked at Naruto and understood his plan an instant, then nodded her acceptance of it. _Naruto, he's…changed a bit more than I thought he did!_ He swung his left blade at the oncoming attacks. Not a blast of wind but solidified chakra, a blade-wave attack that she'd seen a few blade users such as Asuma Sarutobi perform. Doing so took a certain amount of skill and refinement so what one fired off was something capable of doing damage and not just pretty-looking. Sakura saw her teammate was capable of just that as his attacks collided with the fireballs, causing burst of flames and wind to fill up the sky. Seeing the flames, she felt no fear at the thought of dive-bombing through them; Sakura had a feeling that's exactly what would happen as she placed both her feet against the side of Naruto's outstretched blade.

And then she flew.

 _Alright, he's gotten way stronger too!_ Thought the gloved girl as she sped through the flaming cloud, through the tree line towards where they believed their sensei to be hiding. _But he's still not as strong as me!_ She boasted with a smile before catching sight of the surprised jonin with wide eyes. With a roar, she launched her fist forward, plowing through him, and the tree branch he was on, and the next several before hitting the ground creating a small impact crater.

"How'd it go?!" Naruto called. "Did you get him?!"

Standing up, she looked down at where her supposedly comatose sensei was supposed to be. Sakura couldn't say that she was surprised to find a collection of splinters lying before her. Once, it might have been a complete log. But now, after coming into contact with her fist, it was no more than a pile of broken wooden fragments. "Naruto, keep your eyes o-!" Her heart skipped a beat in alarm as she realized her entire right arm was frozen stiff. Sweat quickly collecting on her brow, she moved her eyes to the limb and found a series of curse mark-like symbols spreading up to her elbow. "S-Shit…t-t-this is a little more than what I was expecting."

"Well, to be fair, you guys are coming at me with some pretty impressive moves and power, so I need to respond accordingly, even if this is just a sparring session." Came the voice of the Copy Ninja from beyond her field of vision. Sakura immediately guessed he was hiding out somewhere, either in the bushes or perhaps underground. Somewhere safe and sound where he could watch. "Obviously, my first step is to stop you from using those boulder-busting punches of yours. Speaking of which, nice work so far! It seems you've taken to Lady Tsunade's training rather well!" Kakashi chirped in.

In spite of the annoyance caused by the paralysis, Sakura laughed as she made a determined look along with her smile. "Getting this level of strength wasn't easy, I can tell you that. Don't worry though, I've still got plenty of strength left to go toe-to-toe with you, Kakashi Sensei."

"Hm, that's good to hear. But just a heads up, you may be doing it-"

 _ **SLISH!**_

Both student and teacher were caught off-guard by the sound, and in Sakura's case, the sudden burst of wind that came with it. While still struggling to move her right arm, she moved her gaze upward, to where the tree line ended. She felt a familiar chakra flare-up along with the dispelling of another.

 _Figures, right around the time Kakashi-sensei caught me, he set up a genjutsu to lure Naruto in. And he came…but he actually broke it!_ Realized the kunoichi with surprise expression.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you…he bound your arm?" He'd came bounding through the bushes, heedless of any other traps or surprises that could have lain in wait. Then again, this was only a sparring match so Naruto probably believed that their sensei would only go so far.

"Yeah, still, it was a good plan we came up with." She admitted with a smile before turning her attention back to the sealing jutsu now working its way up her right arm. She'd managed to stop it from spreading, but she couldn't afford to hold it back while expanding chakra in doing so, especially not with their sensei hiding out somewhere. "Don't worry, I can handle this, you go-"

"Actually, let me handle this. These blades are good for more than just slashing physical things, though after what I did something tells me you have an idea of that." He dismissed his left-hand blade so his hand was freed up; it was used to hold up her arm. Blinking, Sakura was silent as he stared at her with blue eyes gleaming with maturity. "Sakura, trust me about this, I-"

"Naruto," she softly cut off, then smiled. "You're my teammate, my friend…whatever you're gonna do, I trust you."

Something inside of Naruto…jumped when he heard that. It wasn't like his heart was now jumping in joy at hearing his crush say such words; it was something a tad more…subdued. What was rushing through him was a feeling akin to relief with an undercurrent of platonic joy. Whatever it truly was, it steadied his hand as he held his Kitsune-ken over his teammate's arm, the glow of the blade changing from orange to a fiery red. The glow grew, eventually shaping itself into a bladed edge that he ran over Sakura's paralyzed arm. He didn't blame her for shivering as he did so, Naruto himself had been extremely nervous during the first few times he'd done this, and those had all been in practice sessions with his teacher who could easily undo the sealing jutsu placed on him with Semiramis close by. Technically speaking, _this_ was a training session, albeit a more frantic one.

⊲ **ᕳ** **ᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳ** **ᕲ**

Watching from behind the signs, Kakashi had to admit, he was impressed…and he was proud. _Naruto,_ He thought as an array of electrified ninja tools crackled before him. _Your mother and father would be proud of you._ A sad smile graced the Copy Ninja's masked face as he thought back to his beloved sensei and his wife. Kakashi had a great many things he would have given anything for, one of them was the return of the two people who'd been somewhat surrogate parents to him. It was funny to think he'd passed into an almost similar role regarding their son; funny and tragic when he truly gave it some thought. Drawing him out of his nostalgia stupor was the sound of his students' voices. They reminded him that he was still in the middle of a fight testing them. Pushing away the past, he focused on the present. _Alright, guys, let me see you how you handle this!_ With that thought, he launched the string of kunai and shuriken directly at the pair.

Both were alerted by the loud whistling and crackling of lightning. Naruto spun in his heel, summoning his other blade and throwing both out in front of him. There was no time for him to speak to Sakura, all he could do was focus on what was in front of him, which was danger. Orange light sprang from the kitsune-ken and shaped itself into a circular barrier around the two ninja. It was ideal protection against the barrage of electrified weaponry that would have left them on the ground screaming in bloody pain. Naruto grinned, hearing the gasp of his female teammate as well as feeling a sense of accomplishment at what he'd just done. Barely a second after the barrage ended, Naruto spun both weapons in his hands then slammed the two of them down, sending forth a wave of corrosive chakra in the direction he'd seen the shurikens coming from. Beyond his physical eyesight, he heard a yelp followed by a rustling of greenery. Sakura did so as well and made a run for it with the blonde jumping to his feet then following after her.

Whatever power that dwelled within Naruto's blades, Kakashi had to give it credit for being something to be feared. Had he been a second too late and he would have been caught in the super-heated cloud of gas that forced its way up from the ground. Just from the smell alone, the white-haired ninja knew that if getting enveloped in the stuff would have been painful, not to mention it might have left him with an unpleasant odor needing to be washed off. He'd avoided that situation only to find himself in a more pressing one right before him - his two charging students.

Hand signs were weaved and his hands were pushed out, palms facing them. "Wind Style-Great Breakthrough!" Like a howl, the sudden storm pierced the once tranquil afternoon air, and like a blade, it ripped through the ground heading directly for the two teenagers. It hit them faster than they'd been expecting, forcing them to a stand-still and their arms up. As Kakashi had expected, Naruto swung both his short swords to the side, the chains anchoring him to the ground, and eventually Sakura as she was blown into his chest. Were it not for him, she'd have been blown away, and were it not for his chains, Naruto would have been as well. Both were immobilized just as Kakashi had hoped.

"I hate this jutsu!" Shouted the Leaf Village's Jinchūriki. His voice was barely audible over the vicious storm that was gradually pushing him and his teammate back inch by inch. Memories of the Forest of Death flashed through him, empowering him with energy which he funneled into his chains, which hummed with chakra. One thing that had been drilled into his head was the focus needed to properly use his magically-forged weapons. The training had been grueling, but the end results had always driven him, and when achieved he'd been proud, as had his teacher and his Servant.

From him and through the chains, chakra flowed along with his will. The ground around the impaled blades turned sickly red; a line formed from each weapon and began heading in one direction.

Which Kakashi was vastly aware of.

Smirking, he ceased his whirlwind attack, and moved onto another. "Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!"

"Eh!?" Shouted Naruto while Sakura cursed in alarm. Both scrambled to get out of the way of the oncoming fireball, which easily dwarfed the two of them. They broke in different directions, their bodies awash in the heat of the aftermath of the attack. The panicky dodges quick became combat rolls that ended with the two teenagers sitting in upright fighting positions.

Naruto drew the unlucky, or perhaps lucky straw. A shadow loomed over him, putting his instincts on full alert. Throwing up his Kitsune-ken, he met the sharpen mass of rock and stone that was his sensei's weapon. Though he was under pressure, the blond grinned in excitement. _Same as ever, Kakashi-sensei!_

 _Naruto, you've gotten sharper!_ Grinned the copy ninja, shutting both eyes as the flash bomb he'd had dangling at the end of his stone sword went off, temporarily blinding his hyperactive pupil. With him momentarily disoriented, Kakashi seized his chance to strike, raining down blow after blow on his student who was helpless to respond.

But not his teammate, who'd waited and listened. Sakura was no fool, she knew that Naruto was loud and boisterous, but he was also tough, mentally and physically.

She came crashing in with a flying sidekick that the Copy Ninja gracefully moved out of its way; to him, it seemed as if her leg were moving in slow motion. The same could be said for her punches, all of which Kakashi knew could leave him in serious pain if they connected. Luckily, none of them did as now that he was back in control, he could dodge to his heart's content, which was exactly what he did. Sakura's face showed brief frustration, but somewhere inside she'd seen this coming and responded in the only way she could have - by keeping up her attack in hopes of breaking through his defenses.

"Shinobi Battle Skill number one…taijutsu!" Shouted the red-eyed jonin as he caught Sakura's oncoming left fist and used the momentum behind it to flip her onto her backside. Were this an actual battle, he'd had gone for outright twisting her arm to render it useless, but it wasn't. And Kakashi had another issue to worry about.

Having heard him, Naruto decided to play along. Gone were his mystical blades, leaving him with nothing but his fists. He was unarmed, but no less deadly without them.

Though his punches lacked the raw power of his female teammate's, they were still something to be feared. Kakashi noted they were just as fast and fierce as ever. Briefly, Kakashi wondered exactly how strong Naruto's punches would be compared to Sakura's, it was a question he hoped he wouldn't find out this session around.

When he pulled back, Kakashi knew that Sakura was coming at him next; his ears told him from where. He spun out of the way of her attempted right hook, then brought his arms up to protect himself from the blonde's overhead ax kick. Catching his leg, he grabbed him then brought him down, right on top of the clone that was making a beeline for him. Still holding onto him, he swung the teenager right, directly into the path of his oncoming teammate.

"Woah! S-S-Sakura, s-s-top! It's me!" Screamed the flailing blond. It seemed his fears were about to be realized so soon after contemplating them.

With a grin, the pinkette slid beneath her teammate and continued toward her goal. The bells were within reach and she went for them, her emerald eyes gleaming as she did so.

Alas, it wasn't to be as Kakashi immediately let go of Naruto and took just a single step back, putting him out of her reach. With the speed that proved he was on par with a certain jumpsuit-wearing individual, he kicked off and rammed his fist directly into his student's abdomen, sending her skidding backwards into the arms of Naruto, or one of them. Several others surged forward, much to Kakashi's delight. They all gave as good as the original, and they got as good as Kakashi was willing to give in response. Countless poofs of smoke shot up from his attacks, several of which ended up hitting the right place with enough force to dispel the clones in a single shot.

Ultimately, Kakashi found himself in a sea of dissipating white smoke. "Now, Naruto, I hope you know this won't be enough to stop me." Chuckled the jonin, scouring his surroundings with his Sharingan.

"Then how's about this!" Came a multitude of voices above him. Naturally, the source was undoubtedly a swarm of orange-clothed Narutos that were falling fast upon the Copy Ninja.

 _Seems like we've moved onto the next lesson, ninjutsu!_ Thought the gray-haired jonin, going through the hand signs that ended with him slamming his palms against the ground. From them went a surge of chakra that shaped and molded the terrain beneath him. "Earth Style-Sky-Piercing Fangs!" At his command, the earth rose, sharpen spikes and pieces of shrapnel that shot upward, directly toward the descending swarm of shadow clones. As with the previous batch, they all went up in puffs of smoke.

"Since ninjutsu is now on the menu…" Came the excited voice of the blonde-haired teenager from beyond the veil of smoke. "Wind Style-Tempest Dragon!" The jutsu's name caught Kakashi by surprise, as did its manifestation. It also caught Sakura by surprise as well; her jaw hung open in shock as she watched a mass of wind coil around her teammate, shaping itself into a dragon that reared its head back and roared. Then it launched itself directly toward their sensei.

Determination colored behind his mask, Kakashi responded with a wall of hardening earth that stretched close to twenty feet high.

⊲ **ᕳ** **ᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳ** **ᕲ**

Sakura looked at Naruto; her intuition told her that he had something else planned. She was right as Naruto held up his two short swords in a cross position. Upon making a slashing motion with the two of them, she watched as the once light blue winds changed color to a rusty red. She connected the dots in an instant; looking ahead, she saw the rock wall that Kakashi had put up was quickly corroding away. Sakura took a whiff of the air and her face wrenched unpleasantly.

On some level, Sakura braced herself. She knew that whatever those blades were, they were now a part of her teammate's fighting style, meaning she'd be seeing a lot more of them. Given what she'd seen so far regarding their abilities, they seemed to possess some control over the powers of contamination and poisoning. The pinkette supposed she wasn't surprised given their creator had introduced herself as her world's first poisoner. As a medical ninja, she supposed that it was some sick sense of irony.

 _And just think, you're just seeing her handiwork. You've yet to actually interact with the woman herself. Imagine how fun that'll be._ An insidious voice in the back of her head whispered. It honestly surprised Sakura, surprised and worried her. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away and once more focused back on the present in front of her. Their teacher's rocky defense had been corroded away and he himself had fled underground, a tactic that Naruto had come to expect. So too had she.

Before either of them could decide on a course of action though, he went on the offensive yet again.

Beneath their feet, the ground began to heat and crack. The teenagers looked to one another, and then promptly bolted in their respective directions. It was just in time as the ground around them, a good seven meters of earth, erupted into a fiery inferno. Naruto and Sakura looked at the blaze with narrowed eyes. The flames crackled and twisted, shaping themselves into a pair of canine heads with glowing eyes that growled at the two of them. Neither of them was surprised as they'd learned after the Land of Waves, their sensei was a dog person. Sakura had once remarked given his choice in literature, it wasn't at all surprising.

Sasuke had likened him more to a wolf than a household canine, something that the cycloptic ninja hadn't exactly denied, but affirmed that he found dogs a bit more his alley. Naruto had given the subject some thought as well, agreeing with his rival that he was more like a wolf, particularly when he was in battle.

Now, years later, Naruto held fast to that reasoning as he was seeing more of what his teacher was able to do.

The wolf heads snarled, then with air-shaking roars, pounced on the pair of teenage ninja, who stood firm and ready for the oncoming attacks.

* * *

"Hm, I suppose that'll do for now. No need to go overboard, especially since there's not too much furniture to fill up the place. Not yet anyway." Added the Servant with a laugh as she closed the door on her Master's apartment. From an outside perspective, all seemed normal, which was exactly how Semiramis wanted it to stay. How long that would be the case though was something that was up for debate.

Leaning against the door, she quietly pondered to herself for what was feeling like the hundredth time how her life had taken such a bizarre turn. Or her next life to be precise. It wasn't like she was alive, not _truly_ alive. She was still a Servant, a familiar, but she was doing something that wasn't the norm for her kind - living. Semiramis wasn't exactly complaining though as she quite enjoyed living life when given the chance, and any who stood in her way would feel her wrath. And the same now went for any who dared to cause harm to her Master, who himself was off sparring with his old teacher.

While she'd kept an ear open, she'd mostly focused on sprucing up the apartment that he called home. As with many other things in the Leaf Village, she'd seen it all for the first time. His apartment, for the record was…well, Semiramis couldn't say that it was disappointing. It was normal, average, which was to be expected of her Master who lived like an average citizen even though he was this village's equivalent of royalty.

In several steps, she stood atop her Master's apartment building, giving her a good enough view of the surrounding village. Was she trying to get a feel of what her Master had felt? A better grasp of the memories that had infected her mind during that faithful year and a half that she and Naruto had bonded together?

Without a doubt, the Leaf Village was by far the largest settlement that she'd come across so far. From what she'd learned from Jiraiya, it was at one point the strongest of the Five Shinobi Villages with its deceased Third Hokage the strongest of all the current Kage. All of that, however, was in the past.

What lay before her was the present, and in her opinion…it wasn't so bad.

Catching a flight on one of her doves, she took a bird's eye view of the village as she'd done before. Her last flyover had been little more than a few hours at best, yet here she was again. And while her Master was off getting into who knew what, again. A smile grew along her face at the thought, and perhaps at whatever excitement Naruto was feeling. It was faint, but she could feel it - his pounding heart and the euphoria racing through him like water down a hill. He must still have been battling his old teacher; Semiramis couldn't tell if he was winning or losing, only that he was having fun. She supposed that was what mattered the most.

Her dove took her on a familiar route toward the Hokage Building, which she'd been in more than an hour ago. Silently, she dropped from the white-feathered beast's back to stand on the rooftop. It offered an impressive view of the Hokage Stone Faces, which Semiramis suspected was the point. She pondered how many times the five faces above her stood where she was in contemplation. She knew that the Third and Fifth Hokages had lived long enough to see their faces added, no doubt being there for the process no doubt. She also wondered if the man between them lived long enough to see his face carved into the stony mountainside. Semiramis rather optimistically liked to think yes.

Generally speaking, she believed the stone face captured the look of Minato Namikaze. Granted, one couldn't tell that he and Naruto shared such a close facial resemblance. For the hundredth time, she honestly wondered if one looked at the two side by side, would they be able to place the connection. Common sense should have rung some alarm bells; alas, Semiramis knew that from time to time the average man wasn't even capable of grasping the obvious. Then again, Semiramis also knew that when personal emotions were involved, especially grief, the ability to think rationally went out the window. Not that she had much _personal_ experience in such a matter. Instead, she'd been an observer of such things.

And now, an observer she was again, along with at times an active participant in the events that were to come.

Her arms crossed as she attempted to visualize the Yellow Flash judging her. What would he think of her? What would his wife? She liked to think she'd worked with Naruto enough for them to at least give her a pass to continue being with him, not that they would have had much choice. She might have had to actually fight his wife; such a prospect was one that Semiramis would have found intriguing, but given what she'd learned about Kushina Uzumaki…they were as opposite as oil and water.

Except for maybe their hair.

The Assassin's thoughts came to an end as she felt a presence behind her, and felt a pair of eyes on her. It was absolutely startling considering that she was a Heroic Spirit of Stealth, albeit her abilities as an Assassin weren't exactly "standard". It wasn't like she was an expert at hiding away in the shadows, completely erasing one's presence. She was a queen thus she always made sure to hold onto _some_ sense of presence, and an imposing presence.

Standing behind her was someone who had a bit of that as well.

 _It's not like I can keep ignoring him forever. If the person is who I think they are…then I might as well get this over with._ With her back turned, she took a quick inhalation of air through her nose. Silently, she turned around, her heels clicking on the rooftop. The last of her Presence Concealment dropped, fully revealing herself to the man who'd joined her on the rooftop.

"Finally, face-to-face." Spoke the village elder in a monotone.

Semiramis responded in kind. "Yes, we were bound to encounter one another at some point. Now, if this encounter will end with you curled up on the ground at my feet depends on what you have to say to me."

As she'd heard, there was barely a hint of emotion on the old war hawk's face as he received what very well could be counted as a threat. "That's quite a thing to say to an elder of this village."

"If an elder as in a senior citizen, then yes. However, an elder in terms of political power, I believe that is not so. From what I understand, the Third Hokage stripped you of your political power after the night of the Uchiha Massacre." Pausing there, Semiramis waited for any sort of reaction on the part of the war hawk. As she'd somewhat been expecting, there was none, or at least not great emotion. "I understand that you have designs to use Naruto as a human weapon."

"He is a jinchūriki thus that is his natural function in life." Replied the one-eyed man in a flat tone. "From what I understand, that should not come as a surprise to you, especially since you yourself are meant to be used as a weapon as well."

Even if the words were technically true, they made Semiramis' anger flare. Not greatly, just a small tick up. Not that she let her opponent see that; she knew all too well that revealing her emotions too early would give herself away. Not to mention, she didn't want to give the wrinkled old geezer in front of her the satisfaction of knowing he'd hit a sore spot. "Naruto is Naruto, his actions are his own and I will not allow anyone else to influence them."

"…Except for you, correct?"

Not a sound was made from the Assyrian Queen, nor did her face betray any emotion. "My duty is to serve as Naruto's advisor. Nothing more and nothing less." There was a beat. "That and his bodyguard I suppose."

The lone eye that was visible narrowed. Without a doubt, the war hawk was taking apart the words she'd just spoken. Certainly, he'd taken note of the fact that Naruto had been the centerpiece. Him, not the Hidden Leaf Village. Such a thing was something to take note of, and considering who it was she was speaking to, it made all of the difference. It was cause for worry, and cause to treat the Servant woman with even more suspicion than what was already warranted.

In turn, Semiramis was fully willing to treat the man in front of her with absolute caution.

" _When we get back to the village, there's one person who you'll absolutely have to watch out for. He's a man who was close friends and rivals with the Third Hokage…but even the old man knew to keep him at arm's length. Especially after the Uchiha Massacre."_ Jiraiya had told her as they were resting up at a village. It was about one month before they were set to return to the Leaf.

Semiramis had stared at the formerly gloomy sky, then looked back at the Toad Sage. Seeing how serious his face was, she knew to take his words to heart. _"I take it this man will give me a hard time when we arrive?"_

" _For more reasons than one, especially once he learns of your…personal history. Semiramis, this man is the type who makes use of anything and everything he can to advance his own agenda, which he'll swear is done in the service of protecting the village."_ The white-haired ninja responded, crossing his arms.

Hearing that got a chuckle out of the Assassin. _"Sounds like I'll have a worthy opponent."_

Briefly, Jiraiya smiled, then his face fell as a shadow fell over him. His next words mirrored his grim face. _"These battles are going to have Naruto in the middle of them. I hope you realize that."_

Outside, the sun had come out after a day of heavy rain. With such a mood, people began to come out and enjoy the surprisingly hot and humid air, as well as the rainbows that dotted the sky. The environment outside was a sharp contrast to the high-rise café that the Servant and the Sannin were sitting in; or more accurately, the team they sat at, one wouldn't be off base to say that the stormy rain clouds still lingered over the two of them.

" _This man, what is his name?"_

" _Danzō Shimura, the Shinobi of Darkness."_

" _What a positively inspiring name. I'm sure the man will be an absolute thrill to meet him in person."_

That conversation had ended in laughter. However, it was the laughter lacking humor he usually has in the others he did in the past. At that moment, Semiramis couldn't help but feel that uncharacteristic laughter was silently, and warningly, telling her there was no laughing matter about Danzō. After he stopped laughing, Jiraiya told her that when they meet, she'd see what he meant.

The sage's words were spot on. At the very least, the war hawk looked like he'd seen combat, perhaps a bit too much of it considering that he was missing a right arm and an eye. The wrinkles on his face spoke of a man who'd lived through several stressful periods, some of which he likely hurled himself into. Semiramis immediately took note of the fact that the man was quite open regarding his deformities. They were quite eye-catching, which she theorized to be the point; Danzō wanted people to know that he'd been through the worst and came out alive. Alive, but not whole.

At least, that's the feeling she got.

 _This feeling that comes over me when I look to his right side…this tension. Could it be you're not as crippled as you want everyone to think you are?_ It was nothing but a hunch, and Semiramis was doing her best to keep those hunches in reserve. Not to mention, she was very aware that ultimately, she had very little political power…and the man in front of her probably had enough of it he could make her life, or Naruto's life, hell. And what was worse was that from what she'd heard from Jiraiya, he'd been taken off the village council; that no longer held quite as true now that the man who'd done so had gone to the hereafter and the village had to endure several long months of crisis. In had stepped the war hawk when he felt he was needed. She knew for a fact that her arrival could be looked at with suspicion and doubt, two things that the cycloptic man in front of her was eyeing her with.

His cane hit the rooftop ground. "I will simply say this, _Assassin_. Should you prove a threat to the safety and security of the Hidden Leaf Village, I will take steps to contain you."

 _What a polite way of saying you'll try to kill me._ Sarcastically thought the poison-totting Servant with a mental chuckle behind a stoic face. "I shall repeat myself, my goal is securing Naruto's safety."

"Which can run counterproductive to what is best for the village." Said again the war veteran, not giving an inch or hint of emotion on his face. "Ultimately, a person of your status cannot be bound to one as short-sighted and foolish as him. Not unless you have done something to correct the mental…shortcomings that he possesses."

Yet again, her temper flared up, though the Assassin kept such feelings hidden away. Even then, something told her that Danzō knew he'd hit a sore spot with her. The man wasn't a stupid as she would have liked to believe. "What he is now is who he is, I have merely given him advice and mentoring when needed. Along with the teachings of his master-"

"Who himself is a fool, and inherited the worst traits of his teacher."

Finally, a crack formed, and through it the serpent within could be glimpsed. It glared in anger at the cycloptic man. "What a way to speak of your old friend."

"Hiruzen was my friend, yes, but he also had more than his fair number of shortcomings. Shortcomings that were passed onto Jiraiya, and I believe they have been passed onto Naruto thus putting the village at risk." Danzō fired back in a cold and calculating tone that made Semiramis' face twisted in annoyance. Now that he'd seen how to get under her skin, he was going to push that angle as far as he could. Even more, he'd found yet another reason to dislike her in seeing her response to his goading.

"And what, pray tell, were those shortcomings? Why was it he was chosen as Hokage over you?" It was now a case of fighting fire with fire. Semiramis saw it, even if it was only brief. Just as her newly identified political enemy had left a crack in her defenses, she'd done so in his. "Look, if your ego is still wounded, then I'd advise you to keep from taking it out on my Master. Should he achieve his dream, I will be at his side as one of his advisors ensuring that he and the village remain on the correct path." Spoke the Heroic Spirit in a dismissive tone that was aimed at riling up her opposition.

It failed. "And I am supposed to entrust my village's fate in your hands? Not to mention you're making a big assumption in that the boy will one day be able to hold the position. Given his current state, that is far from likely to happen." Again, his walking stick hit the ground; the sound echoed through the open sky like a ringing bell. The old war hawk met the Servant's narrowed gaze with one of his own. "He isn't even half the shinobi that his father was, and Minato was far too idealistic to hold the Kage hat. Had he had time to grow, that might have changed."

Semiramis couldn't tell what was making her blood boil more, and she was finding it increasingly frustrating that it was running in the first place. She was never this…hot-tempered, especially on first encounters. All too quickly, the reason manifested, a smiling face of a dented but still optimistic young man and the nostalgic and melancholic smile of an old sage filled with regrets, both of whom had come near and dear to her heart even though she wouldn't say so. Taking a breath to calm herself before looking at the one-eyed and one-armed man sharply, she summoned a quarter of the near-divine wrath that she could invoke, throne or no throne. "Danzō, if you came here to insult the men who gave their lives for this village, then I'm afraid this isn't going to be a very productive relationship between us."

He gave a look of mock shock that had Semiramis toying with running her hands through his chest. And if not that, then poisoning him and leaving him to writhe in agony there on the rooftop before the vintages of the previous Kages, both ideas sounded rather enticing.

In his head, the Darkness of Shinobi must have been weighing his options, and realizing what lay ahead of him if he continued to press the buttons of the dangerous beauty before him. A shadow fell over his eyes, just as a cloud passed over the sunbathing the earth in temporary darkness. One might have said it was a sign of some sort, especially as it caused the tension between the two politicians to skyrocket. Open combat between the two was a very real possibility.

But it was one that wouldn't play out today.

It was a bold move, turning his back to the woman who could kill at a moment's notice, and without lifting a finger to boot. If Semiramis hadn't developed an instant dislike for the man, she might have been impressed. "As Naruto is an important asset to the village, not to mention your literal lifeline, I trust that you will do all that you can to keep him alive." Somehow, he managed to freeze the air itself with his next words. "That is…unless you come across a more…interesting prospect in terms of a potential Master."

 _ **That**_ was it, the final straw.

Once again, to his credit, Danzō remained incredibly composed as a series of barbed, poison-soaked chains manifested around him, hovering around him like a pack of vicious snakes. The blades could almost be heard hissing, transmitting the venomous hatred that had blossomed within the Assyrian Queen, who remained where she had been, still as composed as ever. Hand-in-hand with the composure was a now visible aura of malice that sucked the life from the air around her. It was a miniaturized cloud of poisonous anger that actually left cracks on the tiled ground beneath her heels. Her reptilian eyes further narrowed, causing the cracks to grow as the aura intensified. Against it, the former rival of the Third Hokage stood firm. It was intense, but he must have seen its likeness before several times in his life, from a multitude of people who'd attempted to end his life. He was still standing, and it was his goal to continue to do so.

Needless to say, that goal just got a bit…tougher.

"Should I find some attempts to undermine my Master, or worse, undermine _me_ , and I discover that you are the root cause, make no mistake, Danzō Shimura," growled the pointy-eared woman in a malefic voice that seemingly caused the wind to die down so that her words were the only sources of sound in the world. "I will make you suffer pain the likes of which you've never imagined." Her heels clicked as she took the necessary steps towards him. "You believe that you have endured pain through all these long years? Merely minor inconveniences, I assure you. Should you cross me, I will make you long for them. For that incident that cost you your right arm, for the agony that no doubt cost your right eye, such moments will seem like fond memories that I shall make you long for." Barely two feet of space separated them, meaning that the Servant's venomous aura was practically right on top of the old war hawk. He was keeping up a brave front, but that could only last so far. Her deadly-sharp eyes stared straight at his left eye and his right one behind the bandages. "Keep your claws away from **Naruto**. Is that clear?"

"…I shall take it under consideration." Came the stoic response.

That was the moment that Semiramis would have loved to have one of her chains take the elder's head off in a single whip. Alternatively, she could have speared his heart, grasped the old wrinkled organ in her hands and crushed it as easily as if it were a grapefruit. Again, both options were deeply appealing to her and she almost followed through on them, but a sudden alert from her Master's side reminded her that he was still actively battling his teacher.

"You have been warned." Semiramis snarled before taking a step back. Her chains fell away into sparkles of violet and her own began to shimmer. The last things to vanish were her eyes, snake-like slits that left no illusion as to what she would do if angered.

⊲ **ᕳ** **ᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳᕲ ᕳ** **ᕲ**

Danzō stood there, alone atop the Hokage Building with the setting sun at his back and the stone faces of the men he idolized, including his deceased sensei and best friend to his front. Letting the tension roll out of him, he let out a previously held breath. Confronting the woman from another world had proved a tad more…taxing than he'd originally believed it would be. It seemed she lived up to some of the stories that he had heard of her. She was just as dangerous as he'd been led to believe. That made her both a potential asset and a threat, one he'd have to keep a close eye on.

Her words echoed in his head, _"You have been warned"_.Directing his gaze to the spider-web cracks she'd made with her aura of poison, the war hawk whispered, "So too have you, Assassin."

"So, did I miss anything eye-catching?"

The two women visibly jumped when they heard her voice, something that actually caused Semiramis to chuckle in amusement. Naruto and Jiraiya had accused her of using her Presence Concealment to drop in on people when they were least expecting it. All she did was laugh in response and remind them that she _was_ an Assassin, and remind them to be thankful that they'd earned her favor enough not to use that power to end their lives. Toad-themed master and student had learned that lesson well, and now it seemed time for the female half of the Sannin triangle to do so as well. It was going to be a journey that Semiramis looked forward to with amusement.

Tsunade and Shizune though? Probably not. Both ladies looked at Semiramis as if she were a ghost, which wasn't entirely inaccurate in a number of ways. It somewhat soothed her from the feelings of toxic anger and new disdain for a certain war hawk.

Of course, the Fifth Hokage was the first to recover and speak. "I must say, you and Jiraiya did some good work with Naruto. Apparently, you were able to teach him some elemental jutsu, giving him another means of protecting himself."

Turning to the sound of the commotion, the Assyrian Servant saw that the battle between teacher and students was still raging. It'd left its mark across the training ground in the form of craters, scorch marks, fissures, and puddles of water here and there. The clothing of all three combatants had been torn and wrinkled showing that no one had progressed through the battle without gaining an injury, and yet one look at their faces and Semiramis could see that far from annoyance, they were all having fun. Chuckling, she could only shake her head in amazement. Had it been her, she'd have been annoyed at the fact that the mock battle had stretched from the day into early nightfall. She wasn't expecting it to drag on any longer than that though, a sentiment she sent to Naruto's head via telepathy.

"It was...fortunate I suppose that his chakra nature was one that allowed for him to use long-range attacks. Using the very wind itself as a medium, it makes him quite a deadly combatant." Noted the long-haired woman. "Still, control was a bit of an issue."

"Naruto certainly seems to enjoy firing off massive blasts of wind. It was honestly a shock to see him use one of the dragon techniques." Shizune noted. Admittedly, her jaw had dropped watching her surrogate younger brother shape the wind around him into a ferocious dragon, whose composition he did altered using his two blades. "Still, he has the massive chakra required to not only use some techniques, but keep on fighting afterward."

"Yes, quite a periocular gift of his, one that Jiraiya and I realized he could make use of, yet he does run the risk of overusing it." Affirmed the Servant as she tracked the movements of her Master from beyond the bushes. He and his teammate were doing an excellent job of blitzing their sensei in hand-to-hand combat, at least until the latter decided to break off switch to ninjutsu. What caught her attention though was the continuous ringing of the bells attached to his waist. Pulling a long-distance memory, she looked at the Fifth Hokage, who was smiling in amusement. "All this time, and they've yet to make a grab for the bells?"

"Oh, they have, it's just Kakashi is showing them what he can be like when he's fighting at close to forty-percent of his true ability. Not an easy thing to overcome, even when working together." Stated the pig-tailed blonde with a knowing smile. "Then again, Naruto and Sakura aren't exactly trying as hard as they would normally be."

Semiramis looked back at the battle with narrowed eyes, a wall of flames collided against a rotating sphere of wind that deprived the opposing blast of oxygen thus nullifying it. In the aftermath, both sides retreated from the open, forcing the three ladies to move to better observe the action.

" _Sasuke's a Uchiha, meaning he has a fire-nature."_

" _And Naruto possesses wind. That points him at a major disadvantage, at least if he can't learn how to manipulate the oxygen that comes with the usage of the air. I fear such lessons may be a bit…beyond his ability for now."_

" _Doesn't mean that we can't give it a shot. We have to or else Naruto will be in an even tighter spot."_

A part of her couldn't say that she was surprised Naruto's chakra nature held some compatibility with his former friend and rival's. What was troubling was that it helped rather than nullified the wayward Uchiha's, at least on paper. It'd forced her to take an alternate route in upgrading the Kitsune-ken, making them more heat-resistant than they already had been. Even then, Semiramis couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that when Naruto and Sasuke encountered each other, something on her Master's end would fall short. Likely his willpower.

 _ **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

"Sounds like they're back at it." Shizune noted.

"This will be the final push between them." Summarized the Wise Queen. "I believe they've had enough fun for one night."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You almost make it sound like you have some inside knowledge."

"Hm, I'm just thinking that Naruto would like to do more than simply fight all night on his first night back home." Came the Assassin's response which caught the medical pair's attention.

"Plans I take it?"

Giving her a side glance, Semiramis responded, "He promised to take me to Ichiraku Ramen, show me what it tasted like. Naruto knows the consequences of breaking a promise made to me." Somewhat surprisingly, the two women laughed, especially Tsunade. Locking eyes with her, the Assyrian Servant smiled. "It wasn't easy, but I was able to install some manners into him."

"You've done a better job at it than that fool of a teammate of mine."

"Oh, and him too. I'm sure he's doing the noble thing and watching his student put all his training to work instead of sneaking off and doing something…foolish." Directing her sideways gaze to the forest, she waited for a snarky response, that was if the old sage had one up his sleeve. She was pleased when she heard a groan; only her sharpened ears could hear it, but her smug expression was enough for the two medical ninja beside her. The attention of the three was pulled away as they sensed a surge of the moment. All of them moved in sync, but made sure to remain in the shadows to watch what would possibly be the last clash between Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi play out.

All the woodland animals were making a mad dash from the sudden movement for the three combatants. They too could sense the tension in the forest was about to burst and wanted to be nowhere nearby when it did.

The two teenagers were descending on the gray-haired jonin, who'd braced himself for their next assault. He remarked how overconfident they were becoming, albeit their movements were very open and left so many holes in it.

Except they had no plans on making a physical attack. "Now, Naruto!" Yelled Sakura.

"Alright, listen up, Kakashi-sensei! I know the final plot twist of Make Out Tactics!" Declared the blonde-haired shinobi.

"What?!" Semiramis cried in shock, bug-eyed. _That's it!? That's their plan!? There's no way it'll-!_

What happened over the next five seconds shocked Semiramis to her core. The Copy Ninja covered his ears, only to realize that his Sharingan was still able to read her Master's lips. Left with no choice, he sealed both eyes shut in a desperate attempt to block out the outside world, which was exactly what the two teenagers had been hoping for. They grinned as they grabbed for the bells that hung from his waist, slapping their free hands against one another in triumphant glee.

Semiramis just stared, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finally formulated her words. "He is…he is…one of the most capable ninja in this village and he…he is…"

"A pervert too, yes, he is." Tsunade softly finished with a sad, tragic look on her face while her assistant comically hung her head low in shame. "He's been corrupted by that pervert of a sage."

An offended, exasperated male voice called them. "I don't know what the big deal is! It's not like none of you have taken a peek at my books! I especially know that-!"

"Silence!" Barked the copper-eyed woman with a comedic vein on her head, her snarling lips and teeth aimed at where the Toad Sage still in his spot. "I had enough to deal with in regards to your blasted so-called literature while on the road! And now I find my Master's sensei is one of your followers!"

"You already knew that from seeing Naruto's memories, didn't you?" Called back Jiraiya from the confines of the tree branches. There was a chuckle that caused the vein on her head to grow. "And it's like I was saying, do you really have any room to criticize Kakashi when-"

"One more word and I'll find you and I will be ensuring you spend the rest of the night curled up in a hospital bed with every fiber of your body wracked in pain." Snarled the poisoner, her threat was met with a resounding chuckle that made her growl in the back of her throat. "Sometimes I wonder if this world works on any sort of sense of order. With the amount of perversion that runs through every other corner of life. Or maybe it's just the company I keep."

There was a round of laughter from the three shinobi, something that Semiramis couldn't say she was entirely against. After the tense confrontation with Danzō Shimura, she could admit, that she could have used the humor.

And deep down, she wanted to see Naruto's face. She wanted to see his face beaming with joy and pride; she wasn't disappointed.

Come to think of it, with him, the disappointments had been relatively few and far between. Seeing him hold up the silver bell and flash her the peace sign, Semiramis couldn't help but feel a surge of pride like a proud mother or older sister.

Her response didn't go unnoticed, but it did go uncommented on as all those present felt similar as she did, which showed on their faces.

* * *

Naruto was happy and extremely terrified. So far, things had started out well and good with him and Sakura managing to pass the bell test, and even being treated like equals to their sensei! That was enough to celebrate, which they were going to be doing!

Except without their sensei. And he was paying. For himself, his teammate, _and_ his Servant.

 _ **In retrospect, you really should have seen this coming, runt.**_ Grumbled the Nine-Tails within him. It was clear he was rather amused at the coming financial bombshell that was about to detonate in his face.

 _Gah, well, it's not like I'm broke or anything._ Grumbled the teenager in response.

There was a feral snicker from the other end. _**No, but you probably will be after all of this is over with.**_

Three minutes later and a dim hope was offered in the form of Sakura bowing out, albeit that meant that it was just Naruto and Semiramis. The blonde hung his head in sadness while his Servant looked on with a dismissive expression. Honestly, the only reason why she wanted to eat with the pinkette was for the chance to further observe her. She supposed that was something that she could continue to do in the future, on her own time. For now, she was ready for dinner.

And it was to be had in perhaps the most unlikely place that she'd ever expected.

"Hey! Ayame! Old Man Teuchi! I'm back!" Happily called the blonde-haired genin, stepping into the ramen booth with a wide smile on his face and Semiramis following behind him. "Oh, and I brought a new customer!"

"Did you? Well, talk about a nice homecoming!" Came a jovial male voice that made Semiramis' ears buzz.

She stepped forward, just in time to see a young adult brunette embracing her Master in a hug. The feelings transmitted were entirely platonic, but no less heartfelt. In seconds, she saw the sisterly love that was on display when the Hokage's black-haired assistant hugged Naruto. Once more, Semiramis felt her lips tuck upwards into a warm smile that she didn't try to hide at all. And the look of the squinty-eyed man that sat behind the counter was one of warm greetings, very similar to a father welcoming home a child returning from a long journey. Those same eyes turned to her and a warm smile spread along his face.

"Um, h-hello." Spoke the Assassin in a surprisingly quiet voice. It was unlike her to be this nervous, but she felt almost like an intruder in this reunion of sorts.

Then Naruto took her by the hand, causing her cheeks to flame up without warning. "Two orders of-!"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you make it three?" Spoke a male voice that both recognized, though only one knew the owner on a personal level. In a heartbeat, Naruto moved from his Servant to the newcomer, his excitement perhaps reaching new heights while Semiramis turned back to find the man who'd perhaps had the biggest hand in helping Naruto become the person he was today.

Just as she'd seen in her memories, Iruka Umino was…warm. Though he possessed a rather noticeable scar across his face, it was in no way horrid or deforming. His aura was that of a man of peace and generosity, one whose kindness apparently allowed for him to even accept the container of the monster that killed his parents. No, he possessed the ability to see the difference between the demon and the unfortunate soul whom it was sealed in, and able to show empathy to that soul.

"I take it you're the…partner that I've heard about?" He began, turning to her with a small smile.

Semiramis stood up straight, her natural instincts kicking in. "I see my reputation has already begun to precede me. Though I'm sure you know my name, I shall introduce myself. My name is Semiramis, and it is an honor to meet you, Iruka Umino." She bowed respectively.

He hadn't been expecting a bow, but the academy teacher accepted it, and returned it. "First and foremost, thank you for looking after Naruto." Rising, he saw the annoyed frown of his favorite student, but it quickly shifted into a happy grin. The blond was happy to see that some things never changed. "Where's Sakura, I heard that she was with you and thought she'd be joining you all?"

"She was supposed to be, but had some last-minute plans." Moaned the whisker-faced teenager with noticeable sadness. It didn't last long as he quickly perked up and took and patted the seat to his left. "But since you're here, it looks like I'll be paying for three like I originally planned to." He ignored the feral rumble in his stomach as his old academy teacher took a seat to his left and his Servant to his right. "Alright, Old Man, two of the house specials!"

"Coming right up!"

Yet again, it was all a far cry from what she was used to. Ever since her arrival, Semiramis could count on both hands the number of times she'd eaten in a place or manner befitting of someone of her station. The annoyance had been there at first, but it had faded over time as she accepted in spite of traveling with royalty, she was to walk alongside commoners and follow some of their habits. Semiramis was willing to admit that at some points, it hadn't been as horrible an experience as she'd feared it would be. In particular, the…joy, she felt was at its peak when she was eating in the company of her Master, such as how it was now. He was engrossed in full-blown conversation with his former teacher, Semiramis watched it with a thinly veiled smile as his face once more became extremely animated, a defining trait of his.

 _Though night has fallen, it seems the sun is still shining bright._ Mused the ancient queen before turning her attention back to the chef and his daughter. They worked in tandem with one another as a remarkable team, which was no doubt a result of the years they'd spent running this modest establishment. Perhaps it was her Master's feelings bleeding into her, but something about the meager ramen stand felt comforting. Homey even.

She'd gone from lavish royal dining halls where the food was delivered to her to something admittedly more humble. That humility by no means meant a downgrade in quality, as she'd learned several times over. The second her nose caught a whiff of the freshly cooked far eastern dish, Semiramis felt her spiritual stomach grumble in desire. Thankfully, it was contained so that only she could hear, but still, it was the principle of the thing.

"And here you two go! We put a little more heart into these two since for you, Naruto, this is your welcome home present. And for you, Semiramis, a happy welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Exclaimed the veteran chef, setting the two bowls down in front of the Master-Servant pair before he gave one more bowl for Semiramis.

The jinchūriki wasn't even trying to hide his mouth-watering. "Finally…the real Ichiraku Ramen. After all these years, after all the hard training…" He was damn near close to crying, a sight that raised a chuckle from the two seated beside him. "I dreamt of eating this ramen, sometimes I thought I'd never make it back here."

"Really? Then start eating! It's getting cold, ya' know!" Joked the ramen cook, happy to see the feisty young ninja that he'd known for years was still the same, and still a devoted customer.

Naruto looked ready to dive in, but stopped himself at the last second. It was a surprise to Iruka and the Ichirakus, who stared in confusion at the teenager.

Smiling, he looked at the black-haired woman to his right. "Semi-chan, you take the first bite. I promised you that you'd have a taste of the greatest meal in the village, and I'm going to keep my word."

Blinking, the Assassin felt an unfamiliar heat rush up to her cheeks. _This…this boy…_ Building up a stoic face, the queen took hold of her chopsticks. "W-Well, you did make that promise to me, and here we are. Not to mention, it is better for ladies to go first." No sooner had the words left her lips did she take a bite out of the freshly prepared noodles that had been cooking in the pot obscured from her vision.

Naruto, Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame all watched with baited breath for the pointy-eared woman's reaction.

She was still as a statue, except for her hand. And her lips, all of which continued to move in a near robotic cycle. Slowly, a smile formed on Naruto's face, and Teuchi's as well. He'd heard some whispers that this woman was royalty and that she was somehow bound to the son of two of his most beloved customers.

Crossing his arms, the old chef stood proud as the woman from another world paused in her eating to look him in the eye.

She was blushing, quite profoundly.

Her Master was grinning like a fool. Iruka and Ayame were chuckling to themselves as they predicted what her next words would be to some extent.

"It…seems that much like my Master, I shall be…frequenting this establishment." Briefly, she glanced over at Naruto. She was half-annoyed and half-pleased with the proud grin he wore on his face. It was warranted in this case. "By the way, do you have any…spices or hot sauce?"

"You like it hot and spicy, do you?"

"I have a preference."

Teuchi grinned as he leaned forward, "Then, Semiramis, just tell me how hot and spicy you want on your ramen and I'll deliver." It was a promise made between a chef and a new loyal customer. A promise that would gradually spring forward into something a bit more as time went on and the Assassin's words held true.

 _This place…maybe it can become home. Maybe it can become…my home._ Mused the dual-classed Servant as she nodded in happiness. The act caused Naruto to throw up his arms in triumph, then dive into his own bowl with Iruka following suit. Within seconds, the ramen stand was filled with the sound of happy eating, bowls being placed down, and new orders being pleased then happily followed through on.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last in the "Dove Amongst Leaves" mini-arc, which will also feature Naruto (and the rest of you) getting a look at a Semiramis-styled apartment. I wanted to include it in this chapter, but instead I decided to get Semiramis and Danzō meeting each other out of the way first. You all had to have known it was going to happen, and I'm pretty sure you all predicted the two were not going to hit it off. Will they get so fend up they try to kill each other? Will Semiramis get tired of his shit and just kill him herself? All questions that will be answered as this story continues on into the new year.**

 **I gave what I feel is a decent enough demonstration of Naruto after being trained by Jiraiya and Semiramis. He's incorporated the Kitsune-ken into his fighting style, and yes, he's learned the basics of chakra natures and shape transformations and the rest of the assorted field. I figured once Semiramis got them down she'd make sure Naruto knew them as well (especially if he didn't know them already), she and Jiraiya taught him some jutsu, namely a few to defend himself and hit from a distance, which wind is pretty good at. He'll get the opportunity to show some more of what he learned as while Naruto's homecoming is going on, a certain former murderous psycho-turned paragon of leadership and compassion is battling a mad bomber with some…unusual hand features which will require some outside help. Oh, and some other things are in the wings, such as the next step in a hawk and a dove's rivalry!**


End file.
